Pokemon Adventures: SMEAR
by KoopalingKrew98
Summary: This story takes place in Pokemon Adventures continuity. It follows the story of Will, who's lifelong goal is to stop the villainous Team Celeste. But how can he stop a worldwide group that nobody believes exist? It'll be an uphill battle to expose them as more than conspiracy, but he will be joined by his team of Pokemon and characters new and old in his quest to catch them all!
1. One Trial Ends, Another Begins

{Present day, at night}

 _"Ten grunts. Five minutes. One building. I have less than five minutes now from when I disabled the alarms to steal the Dark Balls from the facility and get out, all while avoiding ten Team Celeste Grunts. Piece of cake, right? Right."_

I pulled my body back out from behind the main computer. The security room was silent, with three bodies snoring on the floor. _Rewiring complete._

I slid my fingers across the control board as I look at the monitors. Some buttons I pressed, but nothing happened. _"Hacking? Please, the movies make it look so easy. The direct approach is more reliable anyway. Now I need to hide the guards."_

I dragged the three guards one by one to the side of the room and squeezed them behind a desk. " _Those sleep powder pellets do wonders when I need an hour or two to myself_." Once all the heavyweight work was set, I crawled into a vent entryway, careful to put the vent bars back on behind me.

As I squeeze my way through, I keep going over the plan in my head. _Before I ruined their security, I glanced over the cameras. "That, coupled with the facility schematics I copied/stole before this heist, I know for a fact how to get around._ _And with the security rewired, nobody will know the cameras are frozen until it's too late._ _I can get to the room with the Dark Balls without being seen."_

I took a couple right turns, then a left, and then straight until I reach the end. The entryway to the hall was below me. I took my hood off to get a better listen before I continue. Right on cue, two Celeste grunts walked down the hall, talking about the meteorite that almost hit Hoenn less than half a year ago. Once they're out of sight and earshot, I unlocked the vent bars and quietly leaped down into the hallway.

I glanced down at the slate of metal in my hand. " _Can't put the bars back. Maybe it'll make a good shield?"_ Tucking the vent bars into my cloak, I navigated the lower floors. Just one more pair of grunts to avoid before I made it to the storage room with the Dark Balls. Fortunately, the lock was pick-able, and I was quickly in. Rows of Dark Balls lined the shelves, ready for nefarious purposes.

 _"Now to get rid of the Dark Balls. I could smash them. Or I could try to lug all the hundreds of these infernal things in this room out of the facility? In five minutes? Not really good options. Team Celeste only gets smarter and craftier. The security wires for example. I may be a wiring wiz, but nothing really gets by a backup trip alarm that will go off in less than three minutes from now. New trick Team Celeste has been implementing to try to stop me. Key word: try. But I get smarter and craftier, too. Kinda sad, but true. Fortunately, they have never learned of the one trick I always have up my sleeve. Or rather on my finger."_

I held up two golden ringlets that fit on my right middle finger and focused. They're called Unbound Rings. Something I stole from Team Celeste years ago, and with begrudging best wishes from a Hoopa. The two rings glowed before one of them expanded to the small size I wanted it. With these Unbound Rings, I could travel to anywhere I could picture properly. Or summoned something or someone I know well of. Or threw things into it to somewhere else. I went with the latter and quickly dumped each and every Dark Ball in the room into the ring portal. Since I didn't plan on keeping them, I decided to go with Mt. Chimney of Hoenn, straight into the magma. " _Hopefully Groudon won't mind if I use his favorite volcano as a trash disposal."_

Once the Dark Balls are gone, I closed up the ring portal and placed my hood back on. " _I think I have under two minutes left until the alarms go off. Main mission accomplished…but I'm not done quite yet. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't leave the police with a little something, right?"_ I exited the storage room, closing the door behind me. Now I stepped into a smaller storage room down the hall. This one wasn't locked, as there was nothing really of value left in there. I pulled my scarf around my neck up over my nose and mouth. There were some ceiling pipes hanging above, so I gripped myself right above the doorway. _"Now I wait. I may or may not have rewired the security in such a manner that it would lure all ten Celeste grunts down to this room at the same time. Shit, I don't know. I'm a wiring wiz, not a wiring guru. And a little out of practice."_

I had about under a minute left by the time I heard footsteps. " _Cutting it quite close."_ Thankfully, all ten grunts quickly filed in, looking quite confused.

"Hey, does anyone know what the pressing concern was about this room in particular?" asked one grunt.

"Not really. The pocket alarms cued us here…" started another grunt.

Just as the last grunt got into the room, I made my move. I dropped a Sleep Powder pellet by the doorway, which went off with a loud bang. As planned, the grunts were startled and pulled away from the entrance. I held my breath, leaped down from the ceiling, and swiftly shut the door. " _Sleep Powder dissipates after a few seconds or so, so I can hold my breath long enough to outlast being afflicted by the sleep status. I just need to keep these grunts inside so they succumb to the powder."_

The grunts flinched a bit longer, not expecting a 17-year-old intruder in their facility. Their mistake. That costed them three of their comrades, who fell to the floor, fast asleep. Then a forth grunt fell asleep when the others figured out what's happening. The remaining six began to charge at me, readying their Poke Balls. But they all were getting drowsy and disoriented. I rushed back at them. I first hit their throwing arms, knocking their Poke Balls out of their hand. Another two grunts fell to sleep after I yanked them by their arms to the floor. Then I used my lessons from Sensei about looking for weak points to inflict flinching pain to the last four grunts. In this case, I resorted to tripping them over. The four did try to throw some punches in. But they were too slow and disoriented to be very effective. Three of them fell asleep right after falling to the floor.

Then I saw the last one drag himself to the door. " _Now I know what to do with the vent bars!"_ I pulled the vent bars out of my cloak and tossed it at the grunt's hand as he tried to reach for the door handle. After cringing in pain, the final grunt snored to sleep.

I couldn't help but smirk at how easy this run was going. Then, a few seconds later, the facility alarms went off.

 _"Perfect. The local police will be here in a few minutes to answer to the alarms. Now, it wouldn't be fair if I didn't leave_ them _a little something right? I don't want to come off as rude."_

So I first conjured a small ring portal again and pulled out some ropes from my hideaway. I tied up the sleeping grunts in two groups in the middle of the room. I also frisked any money from their pockets. It only added to a few hundred Poke Dollars, but I could work with that. I put the money in my pocket as I closed and reopened the ring portal.

Now I pulled out a spray canister. " _If that Unova school taught me anything, it's to always put your name or signature on all your work. Not that I officially attented, but I can get behind that idea."_ So I sprayed out a message to the cops, who would eventually find these tied-up saps, on a wall in the room: Team SMEAR was here.

After all my handiwork was done, I threw the spray can back into the ring portal. I pulled down my scarf and took a deep breath, savoring the moment of my success. Finally, I pulled the hood of my cloak back on, opened a large ring portal vertically, and stepped through it.

I ended up within the trees near the pond of Route 31. It was still the middle of the night. Just like every other time before, I froze in place and minded my surroundings. When it looked and sounded like nobody was around, I darted into the trees and looked northward toward the facility. It sat half-concealed northeast of Violet City. The police lights soon appeared outside the front entrance to the facility.

Watching the arrests unfold, I got a bittersweet feeling I was all too used to. " _It would be amazing for the police to find the Celeste grunts, arrest them, and begin an investigation to expose all the wrongdoings Team Celeste has caused. But I know what will really happen. The police will come in and find ten facility workers tied up with no trace of the culprit. The grunts will claim to be acting in self-defense and have no idea why or what is going on…that they just work there. Then they'll pin the blame on Team SMEAR, pointing out the message on the wall by yours truly. They won't have a name, or a good description of the SMEAR member, but at least it keeps the police out of their suspicion. I could be a witness and make my case, but that has proven ineffective before. And who's going to believe a thief and vandalizer?"_

 _"To the public, this facility is a storage building for the Global Trade Station. It used to be a great company for communications across regions. But as competition eclipsed the station, shareholders and company boards took more control. And some of these business members are Team Celeste. Once in control, like many other companies they get a hold of, they use these companies to store or develop items and tools that will further entrench their control over the Pokemon world."_

 _"The worst part is I can't prove_ any _of this. To the public, Team Celeste is a myth. A conspiracy thread by paranoid nut-jobs. It's been that way for centuries."_

"… _And now I've caught myself overthinking things again. But I have to keep things like this running through my head over and over, else I might forget what I'm doing this for."_

 _"My mission: stop Team Celeste from growing at all cost. And eventually expose them. Maybe this Johto facility won't do the trick. I've still got two more facilities I know of with Dark Balls hidden away. Even if those two facilities don't get Team Celeste caught, I'll just keep hitting them where they are. Over and over. They have to slip up some day. Someday..."_

I decided to stop peeking from the trees and climbed back down quietly. I opened up another large ring portal to retreat back to my hideaway home. Before I did, I looked back toward the facility one last time and smiled. " _I did some good back there. So good, I didn't even need to use any Pokémon to help. Hmph, hope you enjoy my comeback, father…"_

* * *

{Approx. 12 years ago}

I was extremely nervous. After my forth birthday, my father and mother gave me the task to steal five things that belonged to one of my mother's Alchimian labs without anyone knowing. Not even my parents could know, or I'd fail on the spot. I had until my next birthday to complete my task. Which was tomorrow.

It was a rite of passage for five-year-olds of the Alchimian Society to prove our skills at infiltration and deception. Now, I could've made it easy for myself and just stole things like a beaker, which they had hundreds of. But since my father was the leader of the Alchimian Society, I had to make it that much harder for myself. Also made it hard when I was the only kid living on this huge Alchimian airship.

Fortunately, I already had four items. I took each of them on different days, far apart from each other. The first was an exacto-knife, which I swiped from a worker while I helped him out. The second was the bottom half of some kind of Poke Ball, which my mother almost caught me stealing had I not convinced her I needed to go to the bathroom right away when she found me. The third item was a whole cooling system, which I sabotaged with some rewiring skills my father taught me and took it from the repair room piece by piece overnight. I got crafty with the forth item, which was a corked beaker filled with a harmless chemical my mother made. Before it was used, I switched it with another beaker filled with a liquid of the same color, mixed together from my coloring kit. Then I convinced a co-worker it was the same beaker when she found it suspicious. I have kept all these items stored in a fort made of books in my room. My parents always wondered what it was doing there, but every time I complained that it was not done, and kept changing the size and shape of the fort to this day. They praised me for my obedience and fast learning I did for them, and I loved it.

 _"I hope to keep getting that praise after I steal the last item from under their nose!"_

The item I was hoping to snatch was a dull, pinkish-purple ring-shaped object. My mother and her lab assistants had been working tirelessly with it, and had it under tight security during the night.

 _"So if it's that important, I must have it."_

I walked into the lab room aimlessly. My mother was on her lunch break, so there was only four scientists left. All four of them stood around the table with the ring on it.

I approached one of them and tugged his lab coat. "Excuse me, sir? Can I know what you are doing, please?"

He turned around slowly, then smiled. "Of course. My colleagues and I are very busy trying to come up with breakthrough technology that will help the Alchimian Society, and humanity furthermore".

"That's cool!" I turned to the lab lady next to her. "That ring thing looks cool, too. Can I see it?"

The lady smiled to me, then carefully took the ring off its holder. She held it up so I could see it. "See how cool it is? Almost like a pretty bracelet".

"Pretty…" I replied, half enthusiastically. But I almost immediately ran to the next scientist, also a woman. "So what's it do?"

The first woman passed the ring to the second woman. The second woman then crouched a bit to my level and put the ring over her right eye. "Well, it doesn't do anything yet; it's just a crude prototype. But for now it's used to spy on nosy little boys like you!" She poked my stomach, which made me laugh. She then messed with my hair. "See, a face like that is too cute _not_ to spy on!"

I smiled even brighter, letting her and the other three on-looking scientists soak in my cuteness. Then I darted over to the forth scientist, a guy. "So is my mom working on the ring, too?"

The scientist, a guy, took the ring from the woman scientist. "Yes. It's one of her passion projects for the Alchimian Society. In fact, she'll be coming back from her lunch break any minute now…."

 _"Just the excuse I was looking for!"_ "Yay!" I dashed by the male scientist in the direction of the lab door, bumping passed him. He didn't drop the ring, but he did hit the table, causing their work to shake a bit. "Uh oh…sorry…"

"Woah," gasped one of the woman scientists, "I think we should put the prototype down before we have an accident with it".

And now I added, "Yeah, you guys should put the ring down and leave it alone for a while".

The four scientists looked dazed for a second, almost blankly staring straight. Then the guy holding the ring placed it back on its holder, and the four walked off to another part of the lab. One of them looked at me and smiled, and I smiled back. I had found I can be a very persuasive kid, and got away with a lot of things. I just assumed it was because I was so irresistibly adorable, nobody questioned me.

I wanted to take the ring then and there while the scientists were busy somewhere else. But one of things my father taught me last year was planning ahead. " _Working on the fly can work, but a solid plan before you act is more effective, he would say. So I will stick to the plan I thought over all week."_

I walked over to a computer in the lab, away from the scientists. It was on, it was huge, and it had a lot of buttons. I quietly squeezed myself behind the slab of steel, where the wires were. I had no idea what wires did what. My dad did teach me about the wiring of many machines, but it was all a blur for my little brain. So I just yanked a few out and hoped for the best. After I saw the computer was still on, and the scientists were still busy with their work, I headed back to the table with the ring. I pulled up on a tall stool chair and reached for the ring. _"Finally, it is in my grasp!"_

I stepped back down from the table and slipped the ring in my sweater pocket. Suddenly, the lab door opened, and my mom stepped in. I froze in place, slightly hidden behind the table. My mom was so sweet to me, but she knew me so well she could find me out!

My mom looked to the scientists, who scrambled to her attention. "Kaylin, you're back from your lunch break early!" exclaimed one of the scientists.

Kaylin was a modest height, but when she got irked by anything, she could dwarf you with just a look. Her long, golden-blonde hair was tied back similar to a Primarina, but a few lose strands hung in front of her face. She gave her coworker scientists her signature glare for a split second, which was enough to make them flinch. But she followed her look up with a comforting smile. "I didn't really feel like eating when I'm greatly anticipating the next steps of our work…"

I casually ran out from where I was hiding, straight to my mom. "Hi, mom!"

Kaylin turned around, beaming. "Ah, looks like my _finest_ work has come to visit me, again!" She crouched down to cuddle me up when I ran into her open arms. "How's my little prodigy doing today?"

"I'm good, mom".

Kaylin turned around to the scientists. One of the woman scientists stood near her, waiting for further instruction. The others had spread to other corners of the lab. Kaylin spoke to the scientist close to her, "My son hasn't been bothering you, has he?"

The scientist rubbed her forehead a bit. "No, Miss Kaylin, nothing bad I can recall".

My mother looked back to me. Whenever I looked her in the eyes, it was as if she was looking into my soul. "Remember, Will: make sure you're careful in here. Some of our most important work for the Alchimian Society happens right in this very lab. You understand, right?"

I instinctively slid both hands in my sweater pocket. But I quickly put a grin on my face and tilted my head a little. "I understand, mom". It was scary how it was sometimes like she could read my mind. Must have been one of her "mom powers".

She laughed under her breath and patted my head. Then she stood back up and faced the woman scientist. "So what's our progress so far?"

The scientist looked down at the clipboard she held. "Almost everything is proceeding right on schedule. New Poke Balls are developed by the month throughout all our R&D labs, the anti-Porygon programs have reached beta stages, and the designs for the Kineti-Packs are getting approved".

"Excellent! And what on our list needs to be improved?"

"Well, Project Portal-Bound is still being tested in numerous experiments and conditions. But without the capture of Subject Zero, we'll likely end up stuck in the infant stages of the project's development".

Kaylin pondered for a bit. "Figured as much. At least we'll be getting some extra help soon, but the lack of Subject Zero won't…" She turned to the table where the ring was. She whirled back to the scientist, with a very stern look on her face. "Where is the ring now? It was right there before my break…"

I quickly slid in front of her as the scientist looked like she was trying to hide behind her clipboard. "It's okay, mom. It's my fault. I came in here and they showed it to me…but they made me close my eyes and hid it from me to keep it safe". _"I hope to Arceus that she buys my story."_

The scientist with the clipboard pulled it down, and nodded slowly. After looking at me for several seconds, Kaylin calmed down and sighed. "Well, at least we're taking things cautiously in this lab. Now…"

"Um, Kaylin?" said one of the male scientists. He stood by the computer I was just at. "There's a stream of error messages popping up, and our measurements are way off from the control charts".

"Let me see that…" mumbled Kaylin. The other three scientists joined Kaylin and the male scientist around the computer.

 _"Now is my chance."_ "See you later, mom!" I walked quietly out of the lab, while she appeared too engrossed with the computer errors to respond.

 _"Once I get back to my room, I'm safe! It's just on the opposite end of the airship."_ I had nearly memorized the layout of this airship, and its size practically dwarfed any building I've seen on the ground from up here. There were no signs for getting anywhere around, besides emergency exits. But just by wandering around, I knew I could wind my way through stairwells and hallways and still fumble my way to where I wanted to go…eventually.

I walked casually down the halls, saying hi to other members of the Alchimian Society I passed by. Once I reached a stairway, I took it one floor up, and repeated the process. My dad showed me our security once, and how it worked. While we didn't have cameras or audio detectors, there were body sensors, which could determine when in what room anybody on the ship was. I guessed it would look less suspicious of me if it looked like I wa wandering aimlessly, rather than made a beeline for my room.

Just as I walked across the floor below the one with my room on it, I heard a familiar voice coming closer. " _It's my dad's voice! I can't let him catch me, of all people. Not now."_ I looked around frantically and spotted a door left ajar. I ran through the door and carefully closed it without making a sound. The room was for storage, and fortunately nobody was in there. I pressed my head against the door, listening for my dad.

"…and see to it that we share everything… _necessary_ with our partners…" I heard my dad say to someone as they walked by.

"Yes, Mr. Raiden…" replied the guy walking with my dad.

My heart was racing while I stood still. " _What if they walk in here? What if they stand idle in the hallway outside for hours? I wish I had a map of the airship or something."_ But, to my great relief, Raiden and his associate continued down the hall. A whole minute after I could no longer hear their voices, I creaked the door open ajar, and continued walking my intended path.

I was almost fast-walking the rest of the way to my room. Once inside, I quickly locked the door behind me. _"I did it."_ I carefully took the ring out of my sweater pocket and looked at it. " _I did it!"_ I fist-bumped the air with both hands.

"Yes!" I cheered to myself.

I walked over to my book fort. It was almost twice my height, and spread out to across half of my room. At this point, I'd used up every book that was sitting on my bookshelves. " _Kind of a bummer, since I want to read a book now to pass the time. But I'm anticipating a greater reward tomorrow!"_ I slipped the ring through a space in between the books, threw myself upon my bed, and waited.

I think I dozed off at some point, because I was abruptly stirred awake by a loud knocking at my door.

"Will?" It was my dad again. His voice was always stern, but smooth. And he always added some blend of kindness to it when he talked to me. "I know you're in here. It's passed dinner already. Aren't you hungry?"

I clutched my stomach. I certainly felt hungry now. But it wasn't tomorrow yet. There wasn't a clock in my room, or anywhere else on the airship. It would've been kind of useless, since we traveled around the world constantly. But I could feel it wasn't time yet. " _I still need to keep my five stolen objects hidden, or else…I don't know…"_

"William, I must speak with you. Open this door, immediately."

I groaned. But every time he threw in my full name into one of his sentences, I felt compelled to obey. I got off the bed and trudged to the door. I unlocked and opened it, and before me stood my father. I always saw him in a suit of some kind, and his dark brown hair gelled back. His eyes were not anywhere as piercing as my mom's, but there was an aura about him that gave him a commanding presence the moment he stepped into a room. Like anyone else who encountered him, I felt pressured _not_ to disappoint him.

He led me back into my bedroom and left my door ajar. "Will, do you know of a ring-shaped object that was in one of our labs?"

I flinched, but tried to stay calm. "Um, yeah. Someone showed me it once. Isn't it that thing my mom's working on?"

"Yes, it is. And it's missing. Now I've spoken to _everyone_ who's been in that room…except for _you_ …" He bent down to my level. "Nobody knows where it has been misplaced, and I'm getting some conflicting reports of what exactly happened when it came around the time _you_ were there". He placed a hand on my shoulder. "So, could you please tell me what you remember happened?"

I looked down, collecting my thoughts. And it became hard to keep my heart from beating so loud. Then I looked up to his face. "I was visiting the lab, looking for mom. Then I saw some scientists working on a ring on a table, and I got curious. So I asked then, and they showed it to me. But then they had to hide it from me in case…"

"…but they don't remember hiding the ring…" Raiden interrupted.

I swallowed hard.

"All they remember is leaving the ring alone…for a while…" Raiden stood back up, adjusting his suit. "Now, given all I know, it stands to reason that _you_ might have something to do with the missing ring."

"But…"

He sighed, still giving me a stern look. "I know you have a task since your last birthday to take five things of ours and get away with it until your next birthday. But that ring is too important to be left unnoticed, and I have to have it back at once."

"But…"

"William…"

 _"No! Please no! Not my name like that…"_

"…turn the ring over, and anything else you stole. I suspect you have them somewhere in here…"

I lowered my head in shame. " _I'm going to disappoint my father no matter what I do."_ I shuffled over to the book fort, tears welled up in my eyes. I pulled out a book near the bottom of the fort. The whole thing collapsed in a large ring. At the center were the five objects I stole for the task, which I now failed. " _It's over for me."_

I looked to my father. But a smile grew on his face. "That's my boy!" He reached down to hug me. "My little prodigy!"

But huge tears were already flowing down my face. "But dad…I didn't…it's not my birthday yet…"

Raiden looked to his son. "Ah, but you did. See, your mother and I…we kind of lied to you all these years. Your birthday is not tomorrow…"

Right on cue, Kaylin walked into my bedroom, holding a small cake. "…it's today!" she smiled.

I was stunned. I rubbed the tears from my eyes and started laughing in between my crying. "I…I did it?"

"Yes, Will, you passed the test!" said Raiden excitedly. "We could not be more proud of our five-year-old son". He and Kaylin embraced me. I hugged them both back. I felt a little jittery over taking all this in.

But my parents weren't finished. My mother started, "Now that you are five years old, and you passed the test, I have some good news and sad news. How can I put this…as a child born into the Alchimian Society, you are obligated to enroll in rigorous sessions to be fully educated on how our society works, world subjects, and roles you could take in the future. Now normally, this would mean you have to live at one of our secure Alchimian campuses and be supervised by another family in the society…"

My eyes widened. I'd only ever known the world from within this airship. But while I would have loved to learn more about the Pokémon world and the Alchimian Society, I couldn't have imagined living away from my parents.

Then Raiden continued, "…but since I am the head of the Alchimian Society, I'd taken the liberty to bend the rules a bit, and allow you to learn under the care of your mother and I."

Now I was ecstatic. I squeezed my parents once again. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"And you won't be at a campus to learn. Instead, we're bring you with us abroad to have you watch us at work while you study. We know an amazing scientist we recently recruited to help us on some of our research and development".

"Are we going to one of the seven regions I know of?" I asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

Kaylin smiled, "Yes, we are! We'll be going to the Hoenn region".

"Yay! My first region visit!"

Raiden picked up the ring I stole before he and Kaylin stood back up. "We'll be arriving at Hoenn in a couple of days. Now, I think you've earned the right to have some cake. But please come down and join us for dinner; we'd love to hear all the details on how you managed to take all these things!"

My mom sliced a good-sized piece of cake, handed it to me on a paper plate with a fork, and planted a kiss on my forehead. Then she and Raiden walked out of my bedroom, closing the door behind me.

 _"This is the best day ever! I passed a year-long test, get to go on a work trip with my parents, and get to have dessert before dinner."_ As I settled on the floor of my bedroom, I put down the book I pulled out of the fort earlier. I opened it up next to my plate of cake. This book, like all the other books I had, were filled with lots of pictures. Some were of region landmarks and important people. But most of them were filled with hundreds of Pokémon. I had never seen a Pokémon in person before, and these books were the closest things to seeing them so far. But as I ate up my cake, I really hoped that I would be able to see and touch a real Pokémon when I went to Hoenn. " _Two days…I can't wait!"_


	2. Transitions, Big and Small

{Present day}

 _"Hm…what to wear now?"_ I stood in a fitting room of a boutique in Kalos' capital, Lumiose City. Kalos was renowned for its fashion, so I often came here to figure out my wardrobe. After much deliberation, I decided to go with a red plaid shirt combo, a matching red cap, red sneakers, and blue jeans.

I could hear someone outside my fitting room starting to complain I'm taking too long. _"_ _Hey, so I want to look nice. Is that a crime? Granted, I change my appearance constantly to stay under the radar. But still!"_

I took one more look in the mirror to see how I look. Even from my years of physical training, I have not become that muscular, so the clothes formed as straight as a board along my body frame. I took particular care with my hair, though. I usually kept my light brown hair in a very short ponytail, as it fell at about shoulder length if I didn't. For today, I kept the ponytail portion tucked under my cap, while letting my thin bangs fall the way they usually do. _"_ _If there's something I could agree with my dad, it's how a good appearance is everything…"_

Once I was pleased with my changes, I opened a small portal from my Unbound Rings over my other hand. A pocket-sized scrapbook and a small notebook fell nicely on my hand. With that, I casually walked out of the fitting room, ignoring the guy, who was waiting impatiently and giving me a dirty look. I walked down the streets of Lumiose City and continued a routine I'd done plenty of times before.

I stopped by Café Soleil next. Since the weather was nice, I sat at a table outside. A waiter came by shortly. He was very silent, and by now knew me so well we didn't even talk altogether. Just as usual, we exchanged nods, and then a few minutes later he brought me lemon-ice tea.

Once I was left alone, I pulled out my notebook first. It contained all my to-do lists, from training exercises with my partner Pokémon, to places where I could pester Team Celeste. Today, I checked up on a string of warehouses I had learned Team Celeste was storing Dark Balls. I already checked off the one in Johto I did a couple of days ago. Now I just had the ones in Sinnoh and Kalos left. _"_ _I think I'll do the one in Sinnoh next, since a tip I got yesterday said they would be using their Dark Balls in the Great Marshes tomorrow."_

I briefly looked up when a mother and child started bickering in public not too far from the café. I saw the mother pulling a little boy's arm, who was struggling to resist.

"But mom! I wanna play Ekans' Hoop Hurl!" whined the boy. He kept trying to pull away, but his mom kept dragging him little by little across the cobblestone.

"Ugh! For the last time, Austin, we don't have time today!" said the mom, very frustrated by this point.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" she snapped.

The boy started crying, so the mother picked him up to move him along faster. I shook my head and looked back at my notebook. I flipped towards the pages containing items I was personally looking for. I didn't need any more human gear at the moment, but some of my partner Pokémon were long overdue for some upgrades. _"_ _I'll need a Leaf Stone, Moon Stone, and Dusk Stone. I believe Celadon Department Store has these things…but they're going to be expensive."_

I turned to my scrapbook next. It contained pictures of various locations from the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola. But these weren't glamorous pictures of memorable places. All of them were pictures of alleyways, bushes, and abandoned buildings. I picked one out for Celadon City, getting a good look at it to keep it fresh in my mind. Once that was set, I tucked my hands under the table, opened a small portal, and dropped the books into it. I also quickly opened another small portal to retrieve my wallet. One quick peek later, I pulled out a few Poke Dollars, left them on the table for the waiter, and walked off.

I kept walking until I reached a street between Magenta Plaza and Autumnal Avenue. I stood by the red door to what was formerly Lysandre Café. Ever since a few trainers took down Team Flare a few months ago, the café was abandoned, and nobody liked coming down here much. Except me. I paused to think about the location I wanted to go. Then, after looking to make sure nobody saw me, I opened a portal wide enough for me to quickly slip through.

I closed the portal behind me and found myself where I wanted to be: the basement of the Celadon Game Corner. It used to be a hideout for Team Rocket. But then an eleven-year old trainer stumbled in and exposed them. Now it had been abandoned for years. I smirked. _"_ _Young kids are the worst!"_

The old secret entrance was sealed off. Fortunately, my partner Pokémon and I had made a new secret entryway to this basement, which led me out to the outskirts of Celadon City. I took the time to check my wallet again. _"_ _Hm, I probably have enough Poke Dollars to buy the evolutionary stones, but that's likely going to wipe me out. I still need some insurance for emergency purchases."_ I sighed. _"_ _Looks like I'll have to resort to my grab-bag of tricks."_

I walked into Celadon City and straight to the department store. Being the most popular shopping center in Kanto, Celadon Department Store got very busy. And I had come during its busiest time of day. I took the elevator to the fourth floor. As the doors opened, a ding sound went off, followed by the phrase, "4th Floor: Wise Man Gifts. Gifts to Express Yourself!" I could see this floor was as crowded as the others. _"_ _Good_. _I can be more subtle when getting what I need."_

I searched around and found a Leaf Stone easily. The Moon Stone and Dusk Stone were less in stock, and notably pricier. Content with my items, I walked up to the counter. A few people stood in line before it was my turn to approach the cashier.

"Hi! Got everything you were looking for?" said the cashier with a smile.

"Sure did, thank you," I replied. I gave the man the evolutionary stones.

The clerk began scanning the items. "Oh, you or someone you know looking to evolve their Pokémon?"

"Yep. I've been thinking it over for quite some time."

"I hear that all the time from customers. There are certain advantages in both evolving and not evolving your Pokémon. Although most choose the former eventually." He rang up the items. "That'll be 8300 Poke Dollars, sir."

"Okay…" I pulled out my wallet. As I fished around for the bills I'm looking for, I continued, "Yeah, I personally like to bring out the untapped power that many people overlook in unevolved Pokémon. But once in a while, I come across a Pokémon that really wants to evolve". I finally pulled out some bills. "So when I return to hang with those Pokémon, I'm going to pull out the stone that will evolve them and watch their eyes light up with excitement. Then I'll say, 'Here, take it'…" I gave the cashier my bills as I say that. "…and watch their reaction."

"Aw, that's so thoughtful of you!" The cashier took the bills without hesitation.

"Well, I must be going, or else the line's going to stretch down the stairs."

"Take care, sir!" he said, slightly distracted.

I took the stairs this time to head back down and out of the department store. _"_ _Kind of feel bad that I paid part of my purchase with fake Poke Dollars. I'll be long gone before he or his manager even notices something up with those bills. Guess I'll be staying away from that store for at least a few months."_ I went to Route 7 and hid among the trees. I opened one portal to stick the evolutionary stones in my storage place. Then I opened another portal to head back near Lumiose City.

I headed back in the direction of a different clothing store, deciding to change early before I went to Sinnoh. Then I saw the same woman with the child who passed by the café earlier. Except the boy wasn't with her. She went from person to person, asking, "Have you seen my boy?" She moved to me next, with a voice of half-desperation by now. "Please, could you keep an eye out for him? He's my only child!"

I sighed, "Yeah, sure ma'am". She nodded and moved on to other people. I continued on until I reached Boutique Couture. I planned on changing into something else before going to Sinnoh. I headed to the second floor, but then paused when I heard muffled crying. I looked into a circle rack of clothes and found the missing boy. His head rested on his knees as he softly cried, and his legs were tucked close to his chest.

I hesitated to even speak to him. " _Man, he looks…like me at that age. Maybe I should leave him alone? It's what I would have wanted."_ I shook my head. Then I broke the silence. "You know, if I wanted to cry alone, I usually pick a place with less background noise".

The boy peaked in surprise, but then buried his face further into his legs and continued sobbing.

I sighed, "I get it. I get it. Mind…if I join you?" When the boy didn't respond, I squeezed between the clothes, pretending to the other shoppers nearby like I wa reaching for something stuck. Then I sat myself down next to the boy. "You came to shop alone?"

"I'm not doing anything. And I'm not going anywhere," the boy said between his crying and pants smothering.

"I'm not here to make you do anything," There was silence for a couple of minutes between us as the boy calmed down. "What's your name, kid?"

"…Austin…"

"What's gotten you upset, Austin?"

The boy finally looked up, but not at me. Tears still streaked down his face. "I…I wanted to keep playing the Ekans' Hoop Hurl…"

"That sounds like a fun game. I take it you didn't play?"

"Mommy…said no…" He started acting up again. "It's…not fair…"

 _"Get used to saying that a lot, kid!"_ "So your mom said no to a game. Hoop Hurl…that sounds like a carnival game, right?"

He nodded. "I never saw it before. Maybe…what if I…never see it come up again?"

"Fair point. Does the game have prizes?"

"…Snorlax…I want…the Snorlax Doll…"

"Is that the biggest prize?"

He looked to me now. "It's bigger than me."

"No, no. I mean, is it the _best_ prize?"

He looked confused for a second. "Yes?"

"I see," I positioned myself to face him more directly. "So, here's the thing, Austin. When you play a carnival game, they're a challenge. And once you complete the challenge, you win a prize. You saw other prizes near the game, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't like those. I want the Snorlax Doll." He wiped his eyes to try to clear his tears off his face.

"And having a goal for your challenge is great. But, you see, when you beat that challenge, you only get a small prize first. You want the big prize? The Snorlax Doll? You have to keep doing the same challenge. Over…and over…and over…and it could take a really long time. Do you understand me?"

He looked down, but nodded. "But I _really_ want it!"

I could feel myself getting frustrated with this kid, but I kept going. "Okay, and did your mom tell you why you couldn't play the game anymore?"

Austin thought it over for a second. "No. She just said I could only play once."

"Hm…I see. Did your mom have enough money for you?"

He looked back to me, confused. "Money?"

 _"Sheeh, what's with this kid's parents? My dad mentioned things like this to me by this age."_ I pulled my wallet I tucked into my pocket and pulled out a single Poke Dollar. I continued a bit more slowly, "Okay. To be brief, big boys and girls like your mom and myself use paper and coins like these to buy things. A carnival game is no different. You want to play a game? It'll cost you some Poke Dollars. Now, it'd be great if we could just fling these around whenever we want. _But_ we can't. Money isn't easy to come by. And between paying for the food _you_ eat, the clothes _you_ wear, and the other ways your mom tries to show how she _loves you_ , she cannot afford to pay for the amount of times you might have to play in order to get the Snorlax Doll".

"…oh…" He looked at me the whole time I said that, and now he looked crestfallen as he tried to process it all.

"Do you get what I'm saying?"

"I…think so. I never thought about my mom like that."

I reached my hand out to hold his shoulder. But I stopped short of touching him. I sighed and put my hand back down. "Don't worry, Austin. I didn't either…" I got hazy for a split second and refocused. "But I bet your mom is _really_ worried about where you are by now".

"Yeah…" Austin smiled. Then he stood up to a crouching position. "Thanks! Um…mister…" He reached out to hug me.

But I held a hand up between us. I gave him a half-smile. "Please. I don't do great with mushy stuff. But…you're welcome."

Austin gave another cheeky grin before scurrying out from the rack. I leaned back, relieved I was done with the boy. _"_ _Finally! And now I'm alone…again. Over…and over…and over. But it's for the best."_ I took an extra minute to myself within the coat rack, waiting for a clearer opening. _"_ _That was a lot harder than I expected without my 'persuasion'. I wonder if this is like how my dad felt talking to me at that age…"_

* * *

{Approx. 12 years ago}

I pushed my face against the window. I watched as our airship landed by the coast of an island southeast off of the Hoenn mainland. The ship's cloaking shield turned off at this time, although the island was so remote, only those on the island could probably see it. My eyes sparkled as I just barely saw bird Pokémon like Wingull from my viewpoint. _"_ _Wow! I can't wait to see Pokemon up close!"_

Once the airship finally landed and the hum of the engines died down a bit, I immediately bolted for the exit. On the bottom floors, there was a huge hangar room. There was a huge door that dropped down so people and cargo could walk in and out of the ship. But more often than not, I saw the teleporter pads used. As I approached the entrance to the hangar, I saw my parents in the entryway, talking to another Alchimian Society member. My dad was dressed in his usual suit attire. But my mom was not in her lab coat. Instead, she was dressed in a pink silk dress, looking as sharp as my dad. They both noticed me running toward them and smiled. I smiled back and tried to run passed them.

But Raiden grabbed a hold of the back of my shirt. "Woah there son! What's your hurry? Your mother and I will be ready any minute now."

I still moved in a sprinting motion, looking cheekily back to him. "I've been waiting years for this moment! I can't wait to see my first Pokémon!"

Raiden and Kaylin looked at each other with concern. Then Raiden said to her, "Dear, why don't you finish landing protocols while I have a little father-son chat?"

"Of course, hun," Kaylin led the Alchimian member with her into the hangar.

My dad took me a little to the side and crouched to my level. He spoke to me in a semi-serious tone. "Now William, this is going to be a big step for you. You're five years old now."

"Yes, dad!" I kind of bounced up and down on the balls of my feet, still itching to get off the ship.

"So your mother and I just want to be sure that you understand everything you need to know before we step out into that big wide world. Do you remember what I told you about the outside world?"

I stopped bouncing. "That it's very dangerous and I have to be _very_ careful."

"Very good. And what have I told you about other people we meet?"

"That many might not understand us and could be a threat?"

"Exactly. The books you read may paint a picture of a beautiful world where everything exists in harmony together. But in reality, it isn't. There are many problems humans and Pokémon face. Many of them cause the problems themselves. But that is where we, the Alchimian Society, step in. It is our goal to be at the forefront of technological advancement so we can lead humans and Pokémon alike to a better future. But, of course, there are those who do not, or will not, understand the work that we do. So we must operate in secret, and strive for our goals from the shadows. Do you understand?"

"Yes, dad."

"Great. Now, I know you want to see some Pokémon…"

My grin got bigger. "Yes! Yes, please! How soon can I…"

"…but I think it is best if you see Pokémon in a safe environment…when you're a little older. Children in the Alchimian Society aren't supposed to interact with any Pokémon until they are ten years old. That way, we can arm you with necessary knowledge _before_ you are trusted with a Pokémon.

My smile slowly morphed into a frown. "But…but…

Raiden held a hand up to silence me. "Pokémon are caught to be at our command and to be used to better our goals." He pulled his suit jacket back to show a row of five Poke Balls on his waist belt. My eyes grew wide, as this was the first time I'd ever seen his own Pokémon in their balls. "I got these five after _many_ years of hard work and training. Now, they are at my side whenever I need them." He put his jacket back into place, covering up the Poke Balls and deflating my hopes.

"But…can I at least see them…"

"No," he said sternly. "You will not see any Pokémon unless your mother or I say so!"

I pouted a bit, but then nodded. "…yes, dad…"

"Good. Now there is one final point I must check with you. All those things I taught you: sneaking, hiding, stealing, and sabotage. At first glance, these may seem like evil acts. But no act is ever _purely_ good or evil. What matters is your _intentions_. Do not use your talents for personal gain. Use them for the betterment of those around you.  Use the things we taught you for the good of the Alchimian Society. We work as a team, and we can stay on top of the world. Do you understand?"

"Yes, dad."

He cracked a smile. Then he gave me a quick hug. "Excellent! I think we should be ready to leave the ship and see the lab. Shall we?" He stood back up, took my hand, and I followed.

My father and I met with my mother by the teleport tile. It was decided for us three to go to the new lab first. An Alchimian member began setting the controls on a panel nearby. My mom stood at my left side, while my dad was on the right. Once the settings on the panel were complete, the panel flashed in a white light. _"_ _Wow!"_ This was the first time I'd ever seen something like this. With a mix of fear and excitement, I clasped a hand out to my mom and dad each. Then in a flash, we were on solid ground.

"Wow!" Straight ahead of us was the lab building. It was about half the size of the Alchimian airship. Which was still pretty big. But what I was more amazed by was what was around it. There was a forest forming a semi-circle around the lab building. A stone pathway cut through lush green grass. Behind us, I could hear the ocean waves crash against the cliffs not too far off. And if I listened hard enough, I could hear chirps and screeches of wild Pokémon coming from the forest and ocean. I had let go of my parents' hands and breathed deeply to taste this fresh air of my first outdoor excursion. I so desperately wanted to run off and explore every inch of the island right this second. But my dad quickly put a hand behind my back and led me to follow him to the lab. I sighed and obediently followed.

The three of us got to the entrance of the lab, where a woman greeted us. She wore a similar lab coat and attire that I saw my mom in when she works. Her short hair was a paler blonde than my mom's. When we approached her, she adjusted her glasses before she said, "Welcome to AGB Labs! We're so glad you could come in person". While her demeanor had less conviction than my mom, she seemed just as nice.

"The pleasure is all ours," my father replied courteously. "Please, shall we head to the main lab? If you don't mind, we'd like to meet your husband first and pick up where our conversations left off".

"Oh, o-of course!" she led us into the building through the automatic doors. After a few minutes of stairs and hallways, we made it to the top floor. The woman led us to a particular lab room. This one had papers strewn everywhere, although there was some order among the mess. A pale-blonde haired man in a lab coat stood hunched over a table, looking at some of these papers.

"Hathley, our benefactors are here," the woman said to him.

The man nearly dropped the papers as he was startled from her call. But he regained his composure as he turned around to face us. "Oh, thank you, Heather. And thank _you_ for coming!" He walked up to shake hands with my father. "It's an honor for someone like you to not only partner with us on such an ambitious project, but to help fund it as well."

"Indeed," said my father. "To finally meet with you is a treat as well. I always find collaborating with someone in person to lead to the most success. Is everything we need all set?"

"Oh yes…," Hathley looked around his lab, realized the slight mess, and got a bit flustered. "Well, everything except the Pokémon we need. But my assistants have almost pinned down where to get it".

"All in due time I suppose". My father put a hand on my shoulder. "If you don't mind, my son Will would like to see what we do here. He'll be here to study what my line of work entails. Of course, he need not see our most confidential work, but you know us scientists: we live to observe".

"Not a problem. My own son does the same thing, although the little scamp tends to wander off and vanish at times. I think he's even about Will's age. Anyway, why don't I have my wife give Will a tour around the lab while we discuss our project plans further?"

Raiden glanced to Kaylin, who had been staring intently at Hathley all this time. Kaylin looked back to Raiden. They both held eye contact for a couple of seconds, before Kaylin nodded. "That'd be a great idea," my father said finally. "Before my son goes off, do you mind if I tell him some things for a moment?"

Hathley nodded, then my father took me a few steps away before speaking to me in a low tone. "Alright, son. This is it. Your next few years of learning begins. What's going to happen is you can wander around this lab while I'm here and see whatever you'd like. When we return to the ship after work, your mother or I will give you some personal tutoring on basic school work. Don't be anywhere else except those two places. Do you understand, William?"

"Yes, dad," I nodded.

"Good. Now you're free to go."

Heather beckoned me to follow her out of the room while Hathley continued talking to my parents. On the tour, Heather went to show me machines and equipment I'd all seen before in my mom's lab. She also told me about all kinds of technological projects they'd been working on, which I'd heard my dad talk about with other collaborators during brief eavesdropping. Eventually, I got bored and decided to sneak into a different room when she got busy talking to a coworker.

The room was dark when I closed the door behind me. When I reached to flip the lights on, most of the ceiling lights were missing. Just as I pondered how weird that was, I heard a sudden crash of breaking glass. I jumped and turned to the source of the noise. Standing by a table near the farthest corner of the room was a boy about a year older than me. He had pale-blonde hair like Hathley and Heather.

The boy looked to me like a deer caught in headlights. Then he gave me a mischievous grin. "Oh, hi!" He waved at me, but I looked down at his feet. Glass pieces were strewn all over, as well as wires and metal bits. I looked back up to him as he looked at me curiously. "You're new."

"Yes," I replied. "Did you tear down almost all the lights?"

"Oh, yeah…" He looked back to the table. There was a bundle of wires lying on the table in front of the boy. "I was trying to make my own electric grid out of those, but you kinda startled me. Guess I'll just have to start over again." He made a big grin as he squinted at me. "But I'll have help this time, right friend? What's your name, anyway?"

I took a step back as I waved my hands in front of me. "Woah, woah, wait! How are we friends when we just met?"

"Why not? I'm the only kid on this island…until now. We small fries have to stick together!"

"I…kind of have stuff to do around here" I began to turn around back to the door.

"Hey," the boy put a hand on my shoulder, "aren't you going to at least give your name?"

"Um…" I shrugged his hand off his shoulder. "My dad tells me never to tell anything about myself to strangers."

"Really? You just visiting or something?"

"No, but…"

"Good!" He stuck his smug face close to me. "I always wanted a partner in crime. And if you'll be sticking around this lab, I'll be able to keep an eye on you!"

 _"I hate this guy already!"_ "No you won't!" I bolted out the door and ran down the hall. The boy grinned and followed suit. I followed the path opposite to what Heather led me. I ran in circles and darted into other rooms along the way, which got him far enough out of sight for me to bolt up the stairs. Just as I made a run for the lab where my parents were talking to Hathley, a hand reached out from my left. It yanked me into a nearby room, where I stumbled to the floor. I looked up, and the boy stood above me.

He smirked, "Well, my name is Hoth, if that will help make us friends".

I stood back up. "How did you…"

"And when I want something, I will pursue it to no end!"

I swallowed hard. "No, I mean, how did you get here so fast?"

"I _live_ here. My mom and dad head this private lab. So I kinda know my way around."

Suddenly, Heather walked into the room. "Oh, thank goodness! You _both_ are here…" She put a hand over her chest as she sighed in relief.

"Hi, mom!" Hoth grinned as he forced me into an embrace with one arm. "Me and the new kid were just getting to know each other!"

"Oh, that's so sweet! I'm so glad you two got to meet and greet so fast! Will, would you like to finish the tour?"

Hoth looked at me smugly again, which made me cringe. "Well, _Will_ , shall we?"

 _"Ugh!"_ I squirmed myself out of Hoth's grasp in a huff. "No, thank you. I think I had _enough_ for one day." I glared at Hoth, who just waved back. I walked out of the room, and decided to just wait the rest of the day in the hallway until my mom or dad were done with work. I saw Hoth walk passed me later with his mom. He flashed a peace sign with his hand before he headed downstairs. I just crossed my arms and pouted. _"_ _I've never been caught like this before! Now I'll need to try to watch out for him. He is...the worst…"_


	3. Under the Guise

{Present day, evening}

 _"Ug! I hate this disguise!"_ I stood in the middle of the hallway of the storage facility near the Great Marsh. I tugged on the shirt of the Galactic uniform with one hand, while I adjusted my blue wig with the other. _"_ _I should have looked in a mirror properly before sneaking in like this. Then again, I really can't stand to look at myself in this. What in Distortion possessed Cyrus to have his grunts dress like this? I swear, this uniform is a crime in and of itself!"_

After calming down over my Galactic grunt uniform, I slipped back on a pair of special shades I hid in my pocket. Then I continued down the hallway. Soon, I came across the other workers bustling about. I saw half of them in Team Galactic uniforms. _"_ _So one of my informants were right. After the fall of Team Galactic, some of the former grunts were hired by Team Celeste to join in some of their affairs. A pity these guys didn't turn to reform."_

I assumed some of the other half of the workers are Team Celeste grunts, as this was their operation. So I tried to blend in with the crowds of Team Galactic grunts who scattered throughout. From what I could hear from small-talk, most of the Galactic grunts would be sent to the Great Marsh, while a few stayed at the storage facility. Under an hour, the Dark Balls would be used to capture the nature preserve Pokémon and be sent to a Celeste Admin at another location. With just those facts to go on, I made it away from the others and walked alone through other hallways.

I looked through storage room after storage room for about ten minutes straight, but I couldn't find any containers or shelves of Dark Balls. " _I don't have a lot of time. Maybe I should have…no. My partners are busy hitting other Team Celeste locations. I can do this."_

Then I came across a locked room. I could hear voices from the other side of the door. _"_ _Hm, seems like super important stuff is being discussed in there."_ I leaned against the door, but try as I might, I couldn't coherently tell what they were saying. " _Maybe I can…no. Am I ready yet?"_ I shake my head and close my eyes. _"_ _Well, if I can telepathically communicate with my close partners comfortably, maybe the trauma has passed?"_

I focused on the voices in the room. One of them in particular seemed to be dominating the conversations. I felt a light 'ping' in my brain, indicating I'd identified the individual. _"_ _Easy part's done. Now I've..."_ Suddenly a piercing scream seared my mind. I gritted my teeth hard to avoid yelling in pain out loud. _"_ _Bad idea, bad idea!"_ I nearly keeled over and started gasping between breaths. _"_ _I'm never going to telepathically communicate with people."_

"Hey!" said a woman's voice. I looked up to see a female worker in a Galactic grunt uniform looking at me with a cross look on her face. "What are you doing here? We're supposed to get the Dark Balls ready."

I tried to regain some of my composure. _"_ _Okay, change of pace. I can work with this."_ I kept leaning against the door as I got up to meet her at eye level. "Sorry, I got lost. Been a while since I was last 'in the game'."

She threw her arms up. "Okay, whatever man. But we still got a job to do." She glared at me skeptically as she moved closer. "And why the hell are you wearing dark glasses…indoors…at _night_?"

"Oh, right, well…" I took my glasses off slowly. She squinted for a second, then gasped. I had placed contacts on my eyes just before sneaking into the storage facility. They gave off a glossy coloration, similar to the look of a sight-impaired person. "I'm partially blind, and these shades have special lenses that help me see well."

After staring for a second, she put a hand on my shoulder. "Oh, sorry! I didn't know."

I put my shades back on as I stood straight. "It's alright. Still won't stop me from completing the objective. Speaking of which, would you happen to know where the Dark Balls are? I was told to get all of them ready for tonight."

"Yes. Actually, I was about to check in with the manager in that room." She pointed to the door I was leaning on. "We're supposed to get the Dark Balls about now, and I want to double check the plans."

"Wait!" I stepped in her way. _"_ _I need to think of something convincing. Something 'persuasive'."_ I forced a smile as she stood there slightly confused. "I mean,  why ask permission when you can _do_ it right away? You said so yourself it's about time that we get the Dark Balls ready for the Great Marsh. If we can stay on schedule, or even a little ahead, I bet that would please the manager. You are the most competent of us Galactic grunts, right?"

The woman blushed a bit, then put a hand on her cheek. "Aw, really? I mean, of course! The manager did put me in charge for a reason."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get those Dark Balls right now!"

"Right!" She headed off down the hall, and I followed right behind her.

I put my glasses back on and stayed quiet. _"_ _Okay, my persuasion power worked well. I hope I don't have to use it on too many more."_

After a couple minutes of walking, the woman led me to a large door. Two male Galactic grunts guarded the door, one on each side. The female Galactic grunts approached them with extra confidence. "Alright, you two! It's time."

"Finally!" said the grunt on the right. "I can't wait until we catch some rare, powerful Pokemon!"

"I doubt we'll get to keep as much as we'd like," grumbled the grunt on the left. "Anyway, what's the manager say now?"

"We're just getting the Dark Balls ready to go," said the female grunt. "That way we can stay on schedule. Maybe even get a bonus from the manager!"

"Alright then…" The left male grunt looked to me, puzzled. "Hey, who's this guy?"

I waved back as innocently as I can. "Eh, I'm pretty new. Don't mind me. Let's just get all these Dark Balls ready."

The three Galactic grunts were in a daze for a second, then the female grunt perked up. "Alright, enough dilly-dallying. Let's get these balls rolling out!"

Without another word, the four of us walked through the large door. The room we walked into was about the average size of a garage, with boxes and shelves stacked floor to ceiling across the walls. But around the center of the room was a large cart filled with the Dark Balls. The three grunts surrounded it while I hung back a bit.

"Hey," said the female grunt, "I thought there were more Dark Balls than this. Where are the other three carts full of them?"

"They've been sent to other areas of the facility," replied one of the male grunts. "Just ordered by the manager".

I grumbled to myself. _"_ _So now there are four rooms of these Dark Balls?"_

"Why did he make such a sudden call?" asked the female grunt.

"Beats me," said the male grunt. "Maybe it's paranoia? Others who work here originally say he's been acting… _off_ in some way".

I flinched a bit. _"_ _Crap! I bet this means one of these Celeste grunts have him under his, or her, persuasion! I gotta act fast…now!"_

I cleared my throat to get the grunts' attention. "Well, if the manager is 'out of sorts', then let's get these Dark Balls gathered together. We're going to go to the Great Marshes any minute now, so why not?"

The three looked at me dazed for a second. Then one of the male grunts replied, "Of course. We better hurry then."

"I'll stay here then," said the other male grunt. "You three go get the rest and meet me here."

"Alright," nodded the female grunt. She and the male grunt ran out of the room first.

I followed close behind, but caught the remaining male grunt giving me an uneasy look out of the corner of my eye. _"_ _I hope my 'persuasion' got to him…"_

A couple of corridors down, the three of us reached another door. The male grunt opened it, showing us the cart of Dark Balls inside.

"I'll stay with these," said the female grunt. "I certainly don't know where the others are. Pick me up when you're all set".

The grunt and I nodded and moved on. Another set of corridors down and we stopped at another room.

The grunt gripped my arm hard and led me into the room. "Okay, the Dark Balls are right here". He led me right to it and forced my hand onto the rim of the cart. He also spoke to me slowly, and louder than necessary. "Stay here and wait for me. I'll knock on the door to let you know when I'm back."

I smirked, "Sure, pal. Thanks for the assist". _"_ _And I'm supposed to be blind, not deaf, you idiot!"_

The grunt ran off, closing the door behind him. After a few seconds, I whipped out my Unbound Rings I kept in my pocket. I slipped them on my right middle finger, then thought of Mt. Chimney. In a flash, a portal developed in front of me. Then I kicked the cart hard into it before closing the portal. _"_ _Good, that's done. Now the other three."_ I walked over to the hinge side of the door and wait.

A minute after that, silence. Panic started to creep in. _"_ _I hope that guy in the first room didn't figure me out. I need to conserve my strength and not waste my 'persuasion power' so much."_ I pressed my hand against my forehead. _"_ _Man, what's taking him so long? I'm on a time table!"_ I took a few deep breaths. _"_ _Okay, Will. Calm down. Stay focused. Stay positive."_ I put my hand back down and smiled. _"_ _I'll treat myself to a Lumiose Galette if I succeed. I'll even pay for it this time."_

I nearly jumped when a few loud bangs came from the door. "Okay, I'm ready," the male grunt shouted through the door.

I readied my stance. _"_ _Okay, let's do this."_

He pounded on the door a few more times. "Come on, get your Dark Balls ready."

"Oh? You mind lending me a hand?" I said.

"Alright, alright," he whined loudly. The door handle creaked as the door began to open. "I hope I don't have to do everything…" But just as he stepped half way through the door, I slammed my body back at the door. The door swung wildly against the grunts head and he fell back into the hallway. He bent over as he held his right hand on his head and his left hand around his right arm. "Augh! The fuck…?!" I ran out and threw a punch at his head before he could look up. With that, he lay flat on the floor.

" _That's_ for thinking I was hard of hearing," I grunted at him. I turned to see the cart of Dark Balls the grunt brought with him. I pushed it through another portal, then dragged the unconscious grunt into the room I was in. _"_ _Just two left, now."_ I lugged the grunt into an empty cart, left the room closed, and came back the way I was led.

I passed by a few workers and grunts without being stopped. Then I reached the room with the female grunt. I knocked three times before saying, "You still in there?"

"Yeah," she replied. Her voice sounded like she's right next to the door. "You two ready?"

"Yep,"

"Hold on…" She began to push the door handle.

At that moment, I, too, gripped the door handle and whipped the door open. It swung into the room, whacking the female grunt in the face. She flew back, hitting her head against the rim of the cart full of Dark Balls before laying knocked out on the floor. As I walked in, I saw a bunch of Dark Balls rolling all over the floor. "Great," I sighed. _"_ _Might have to_ _forfeit the Lumiose Galette I guess."_

I tried to pick up as many Dark Balls as I could see off the floor and back in the cart. _"_ _Hope that's all of them_." Then I pushed the cart through a portal and hid the female grunt in the corner of the room. _"_ _One more to go."_

I headed back to the first room without even passing anyone. But just as I approached the door, I heard a voice…voices coming from the room. I tiptoed up to the door, which was left a crack open.

"But…I don't know…" said the voice of the male grunt who stayed behind.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Shouted a different, angry voice. "I want to know who gave you the orders!"

The grunt stammered in a nervous breakdown. "I…don't know? But there were three other Galactic grunts. They'll be back any second now…"

I almost gasped out loud as I processed all of this. _"_ _That other guy…his voice…it sounds like mine when I use my 'persuasion power'. If he's like me…then he must be a Celeste grunt at least! Shit! I need to end this fast."_ Under my shirts, latched to my back like a suction cup, was a disk-like object slightly larger than a dinner plate. With a thought, the disk turned on. No sound was emitted, but I could feel the slight tingling. With that, I opened the door and walked a few feet into the room.

I stopped to eye what I was up against. The male grunt left behind still stood by the cart of Dark Balls. But between me and him stood two more Galactic grunts, a male and a female. There was also another guy not in uniform standing between the two grunts facing the befuddled Galactic grunt. _"_ _A Celeste grunt!"_

The four turned toward me. They shuffled to make a clear view between me and the Celeste grunt. The latter scowled at me. "What are _you_ doing here? Nobody told you to come.  Get…"

What happened next happened in almost an instant. I first triggered the disk on my back. A faint glow emanated around me from the disk. Then with a thought, I propelled forward at extreme speed. I barely touched the ground, but I propelled like an ice skater attached to rockets. Before any of the grunts could properly react, I had the Celeste grunt grasped by his shoulders in under a second. We flew straight across the room. The Celeste grunt was too shocked to wiggle free.

"What? How? Who? Wait, you're…!" He sputtered. But before he could put it all together, I slammed him into the far wall. He then slumped like a ragdoll, unconscious.

I stood over him, starting to pant and sweat. _"_ _Good. He's out."_

"Hey, what in Arceus are you _doing_?" shouted one of the male Galactic grunts.

I didn't turn around yet, waiting to see if they'd make a move. "Do you know _why_ we even bothered helping these guys? Why the Dark Balls?"

"C'mon, man!" said the other male grunt. "We went in this gig to get our own new Pokémon out of the stake. How else can we take over the region without Pokémon?"

I smiled. "Which is precisely all I needed to here."

"Who _are_ you?" said the female grunt.

Now I turned to face them. I took off my shades. My grin got bigger. "Guess the ruse is over. I'm not from Team Galactic. I'm actually…" I spun around. In almost one motion, I changed out of my ugly Galactic grunt outfit and wig. Now I wore dark jeans, sneakers, my brown hooded cloak, and a beige shirt. With the wig gone, my hair fell to my shoulder-length. The shirt bore a custom 'null' symbol printed on its front. "…a member of the Society that Must Eliminate All wRong-doings. Team Smear is here!"

The three Galactic grunts stood back in shock. "Who?! What?!"

I pulled my hood up so it shadows over my eyes. _"_ _Getting better at the disguise changes. Almost as good as Petrel."_ Then I continued to speak. "I have no personal beef with Team Galactic. But if you wish to not be caught, I suggest you run away…now! Or else…" I motioned to the unconscious Celeste grunt behind me.

The Galactic grunts whimpered as they scrambled out of the room. One of them tried to reach for a Dark Ball, but he dropped it back when I waved my finger at him.

I chuckled to myself. "Smart move." _"_ _Lucky me they didn't have any Pokémon on them."_ I found a folding chair in the room and used it to jam the door shut. Then I opened a portal to push the last cart of Dark Balls to Mt. Chimney. With that, I took a deep breath, took my hood off, and wiped beads of sweat from my forehead. "Finally!" When I heard people running outside the room, I took no hesitation in making one more portal to get away.

I ended up in a densely forested area. I grinned and fist-pumped as the portal closed behind me. "Woo! Plan worked! Now that I'm back home at Hideaway Island, I'll…ugh…" A wave of exhaustion rushed over me as my adrenaline receded. My vision started to get blurry. I struggled to even stand up. "Definitely skipping the Lumiose Galette…guess I'm…take…nap…" I fell onto the soft grass. And I blacked out.

* * *

{Approx. 12 years ago}

The past few months in Hoenn had kept me on my toes. The scientists at AGB Labs had shown me the inner workings of their various machines and gadgets. Through them, I learned some basic science lessons and how they prepared for the future of human and Pokémon kind. I had asked if there were any Pokémon anywhere in the building, but they had insisted they left all wild Pokémon in their natural habitat. If they ever did want to observe Pokémon, they simply went out into the forest nearby.

That didn't stop me from poking my head around the building to look for Pokémon. I may never had found any, but I did find a small library of books on their research. But I also didn't sneak around the building just for me. My dad asked me to memorize the layout of the labs much like how I memorized the layout of the Alchimian Airship. At the end of each day, I would return to the airship. Then at some point, my dad would ask me what I learned for myself, what things I'd seen the scientists doing, and what parts of the building he didn't know about.

While in the airship, my mom taught me basic reading, writing, and arithmetic. And how to be dressed-conscious, because otherwise my mom _and_ dad would be on my case. When my dad sometimes had free time, he would teach me about the structure of the Alchimian Society. From what I knew so far, our group had remained hidden from the public for hundreds of years. We were scattered throughout many regions, and didn't even have any logo, badge, or uniform to show our membership. But we remained secretly in contact with one another. My dad was the latest boss of the society. He was in charge of directing where the future of the Alchimian Society took us, and keeping tabs on each division. There was a business division, which made deals with various individuals to trade knowledge and tech that would eventually lead up to us. The science division, which my mom came from, took that knowledge and tech to turn it into tools of tomorrow. And the defense division watched our backs to make sure no evil-doers stole from us, or worse…uncovered us.

All in all, it was almost everything I could want. If only Hoth could stay out of my face. Almost every day, he would sneak up on me when I least expected it. He kept pestering me with questions on stuff about me, wanting to know anything and everything. Even when I thought I found a hiding spot in the building, Hoth would poke me from out of nowhere. His smug grin was also very punch-able, though I resisted the urge.

However, it all came to a head one day. I sat on the floor in the library, brushing up my new reading skills to find out new facts on Pokémon. A particular notebook I was reading had a good mix of words and pictures, so I tried to digest _everything_. Just as I got to a cool part, Hoth stuck his nose over the top of the page.

"Miss me?" He said cheekily.

I dropped the book and leaped back. I yelped as my face grew red. "Argh! Again?!"

"Watcha reading?" He picked up the notebook and turned over to read the cover. "Facts on Pokémon?" He flipped it back to the page I was on. "Hey, this is my dad's handwriting." He turned to me and continued enthusiastically, "You know, if you like Pokémon so much, my parents would be happy to show you…"

"My dad says no…" I interrupted quickly, growing mad. I stood back on my feet.

Hoth also stood and handed me the notebook. "Okay, sheesh. All business and no fun. Come on, why not live a little? I'd be happy to…"

But I slapped the book away, letting it fall to the floor. "Why don't you just leave me alone?!" I shouted. My face got red, and I clenched my fists.

For the first time, Hoth stood a step back. A look of shock and sadness was etched on his face. "But…"

"That's it! I'm telling dad!" I stormed out of the library in a huff.

"Wait…" Hoth choked up, raising a hand out to me. But he remained standing alone in the library.

I first ran up to the lab room I usually saw my dad in. But he wasn't there. So the next logical place I looked was back on the airship. As I stomped back, my thoughts swirled with rage. "Stupid Hoth! How does he even find me? I can give the slip to all the Alchimian members, _and_ my dad, but not this kid. So not fair!"

In the airship, I walked up to his office. " _Daaaad_! Hoth is…" I began to shout. But as I approached the door, I heard my dad's voice, yelling. I closed my mouth shut and pressed my ear against the door. I knew my dad took lots of calls to other members of the Alchimian Society from his office. However, I'd never heard him outright yell at anyone before. _Someone must not be doing their job._

"…you're top priority is to catch Subject Zero before anyone else does," Raiden said to the person on the other line. "…Ditch the scientists if they're in your way! They may not be trusted…"

 _"Wait, isn't my dad working with the AGB scientists to catch a Pokémon? Does he mean them, or ours, or someone else?_ "

"…and keep a low profile! Last thing I need is more public meetings to 'persuade' them away…"

 _"He'll do what?! What is he up to?"_

"…fine. Get on it, Temple, or you'll get worse than being kicked back out of the society!" I heard Raiden slam his phone on the dock.

I let a few seconds pass before I dared to open the door. I saw my father stand hunched over his desk, shaking his head. I figured he knew I was in the room, but for some reason I felt hesitant to speak.

This time, he turned around first. He smiled, although I could tell his mind was still somewhat on his work. "Hello, Will. How's everything going?"

I walked slowly into the room. I usually kept my focus on him, but my uneasiness made my eyes wander. They quickly focused on his desk; the phone in particular. It wasn't like the desk phones I'd seen at AGB Labs. This one was smaller and cordless. Not even an antennae stuck out of it. _"_ _How does he talk to people outside the ship?"_

Raiden noticed where I was staring at. He chuckled a bit as he put his fingers to his forehead. "Ah, sorry about that. New coworker of mine. Needs to learn how tight a ship I run. But he does provide…new avenues for our work." He put his hand down and straightened his suit. "Is something else bothering you, Will?"

"Uh, yeah…" I paused. _"_ _Why am I hesitating? My dad can keep Hoth away from me. But…what would he do to him?"_ "…I…don't know…what Pokémon you're working on…"

Raiden raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why the sudden interest? It is for a top secret project after all…"

"But I've seen just about everything else at the labs, like you told me to. I just…thought I could help…"

Raiden put a hand on my head. "That's very thoughtful of you. Maybe one day you could even take my place as head of the Alchimian Society. But until that day, I'd prefer you to grow and educate yourself. You mustn't rush into things you don't know about."

I sighed. "Yes, dad."

"Anything else?"

I paused again. "No, dad."

He smiled. "Then run along. I need to make a few more phone calls."

Over the next few days, everything continued like normal. Except for Hoth. For some reason, I never saw him. And he never popped out of nowhere like he usually did. For such a long absence, I suspected that he was preparing a huge surprise later.

It wasn't until at least a week when I saw him. I felt particularly bored that day and just sat in a hallway, waiting for another scientist to come by with something new. I grew so bored I rested my head in my arms, hugging my legs close to me.

"Hey…" I heard Hoth's voice, but in a more calm demeanor.

Regardless, my head bolted up. But instead of being mere inches from my face, Hoth was standing several feet away. He half-smiled to me, but there was some sadness in his eyes. Nothing was said between us for a couple of seconds. Then I put my head back down.

"Look," Hoth continued, "I know that I can be a bit…in your face. But…I just want to come and apologize. I never meant to hurt your feelings, if that's what I did. I just…don't have anyone else anywhere _close_ to my age around here, and my parents are too busy to take me out on trips."

I slowly perked my head back up.

"I want to show you something. But if you still want to be left alone, that's cool I guess…" His eyes sunk to the floor.

I thought it over for a few seconds. _"_ _I guess I might see something with him. He's just as lonely as me…"_ Then I stood up and nodded to Hoth.

His usually perky smile spread across his face. "Awesome. You will _not_ be disappointed!"

I followed Hoth through several staircases and hallways. I had seen pretty much all of the building, so I could tell Hoth was kind of meandering. Like he was avoiding being caught. Suddenly, we stopped by a door we passed by at least once. This time, no other scientists were around us.

I had never been through this door. Most places in the building were kept unlocked, but some doors I'd seen required card keys to open. In that case, I could 'borrow' one when nobody was looking and took a peek inside. But this door had a strange screen next to it. Hoth took out his right hand and pressed it against the screen. A line of light moved up and down the screen. Then I heard a click sound come from the door.

Hoth smiled to me as he reached for the handle. "My parents keep a few things locked away for safe keeping. Not without them can other coworkers pull out this stuff. But since I turned seven recently, and my parents trust me, they gave _me_ clearance as well. And since I _trust you_ …" He pulled the handle down and opens the door.

My jaw dropped to the floor. _"_ _No way!"_ The room was large, with cabinets lining the walls. But the first thing I noticed toward the center of the room were fossils. _"_ _Pokémon_ fossils!"

After several seconds of just staring, Hoth gave me a gentle push as we entered the room. He closed the door behind us as I continued forward. On display I spotted whole skeletons of Kabutops, Ramparados, Bastiodon, Tyrunt, and Amaura. I reached out, but immediately reeled back, hesitant to touch. Not just because I could damage them, but because I couldn't even believe they were even in front of me.

"I heard you liked Pokémon, but never saw any before". Hoth said.

I turned to him. _"_ _He…did this all for me?"_

"I know your parents don't allow you to leave this building. Which is a shame. But I thought I could show you the next best thing." He scooted over to a cabinet and pointed through the glass.

Now I noticed even more fossils. Old Amber, Dome Fossils, Helix Fossils, Root Fossils, Claw Fossils, Cover Fossils, and Plume Fossils. Even of some fossils I never heard of before.

"Well, what do you think?" Hoth smirked.

I turned to him again. I felt so many emotions at once. I even felt tears coming on. But to prevent my embarrassment, I just let a big smile stretch across my face. "Thanks! It's cool…"

Hoth elbowed me. "I knew you'd like it! I thought you'd see things like this all the time when you get to travel the world."

"Nah. I actually have never been outside the airship until this year."

"Yeesh! And I thought my life was confined!"

We both laughed. "And I thought I saw everything in this building."

"So I noticed," he winked. "But you still have a lot to learn about sneaking around."

"No way. I've practically spent my _life_ sneaking around. I got it to an art form."

"Really? This I got to see."

"Okay then…" I started to head out the door.

Hoth shifted his arm over my shoulder. "You know…I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

I smiled and put my arm over him too. "Me, too!"


	4. Caught in the Act

{Present day}

I sat at Café Soleil, in the usual spot. However, I wasn't here the morning after my heist by the Great Marsh, like I planned. Instead, I was here in the afternoon. I still felt the hangover from yesterday, almost staring aimlessly. Fortunately, I rarely spoke to the waiter who brought me my lemon-iced tea. It took me a few seconds before I realized he was standing next to me, waiting. I turned slowly, and groggily nodded. After the waiter nodded back and left, I reached out to pick up my cup. As soon as the beverage passed my lips, I shuddered. My eyes bulged out. A tingling feeling raced up and down my body. After a good sip, I exhaled loudly. "Ah, _much_ better now!"

I took a few minutes to just quietly enjoy my drink. Once the drink woke me up properly, my mind could think coherently. _"_ _It's been a while since I passed out like that. Good thing one of my partners left a Leppa Berry for me, or else I'd barely get through getting dressed."_ I decided to wear sporty beige jeans with a nice black shirt. Instead of a cap, I wore shades. My hair was tied back in a ponytail like usual.

With my drink nearly finished, I pulled out my notebook from a portal. I sifted through it, making note of everything done so far. _"_ _The Kalos Pokeball Factory is the last place left I'm responsible to hit. I expect Team Flare grunts will be assisting Team Celeste. I don't know if Team Flare ever got a foothold on the factory a few months back, but my source says a nearby facility is where most of the Team Celeste activity has been happening. I'm surprised the police haven't caught all of Team Flare after the incident with Zygarde. Then again, Team Celeste is a master of cover-up. They probably wanted to bring as much of the remains of Team Flare into the fold."_

 _"Now, this leaves the other members of Team Smear. Besides me, we divided into three groups. They should be finishing their Dark Ball hunts in Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. That'll leave one last facility in Kanto, Unova, Kalos, and Alola each. If we time this right, we should all strike our targets simultaneously. Hopefully this will divide Team Celeste's attention."_

I rubbed the side of my head. _"_ _Ug! If I have to go through two evil teams like last time, this next run is going to be a pain."_ I glanced at my Unbound Rings on my right hand. _"_ _Better get ready then. I'm the one responsible for the movements after all."_

I took a quick look at my scrapbook before I put everything away. Once I had the picture I needed to see, I got up and left some change for the waiter. I went to a random alley off of Autumnal Avenue, looked around to see I was alone, and opened a portal to Sinnoh.

I ended up in an alleyway in Veilstone City. _"_ _Sensei is supposed to meet me somewhere around here soon. I guess I can do some chores in the meantime."_ Having been here a few times before, I knew a laundromat in the city I found useful. Before heading over, I opened a portal behind a dumpster and pulled out a pile a clothes I saved for cleaning. It was an assortment of clothing varying from casual attire to prestige affairs. I almost couldn't see around the pile of clothes, but I managed to make it to the laundromat without dropping anything.

First I sorted out my clothes. I left some of the clothes to the man at a counter, who proceeded to press them back to their smooth condition. Then I dropped the rest in a couple of unoccupied washing machines. As I waited for the cycle to end, I looked around the room. Only a few others were in the laundromat. I cought a girl about my age staring at me. When she noticed, she giggled a bit to herself and winked. I'd got those looks a lot over the past few years. But like most other times, I just flashed a polite smile back to her and looked away. _"_ _If only…"_

Half an hour later, the wash cycle finished and I switched them to the dryer. After doing so, I decided to go for a walk around Veilstone City. The city had recovered since Team Galactic was dismantled. The Galactic HQ building was gone in the explosion that occurred, and signs of healing could be seen everywhere I went.

Suddenly, I spotted something else. I first noticed them when I went by the Game Corner. Wanted posters. I got a closer look at them on the side of the building. There were usual posters of rogue Galactic grunts the police haven't caught yet. But this time, I specifically saw one that read:

Wanted

Team SMEAR

For trespassing, theft, and assault on private property.

Please contact the International Police for any suspicious behavior.

In the middle of that poster was a shaded, robed figure with a hooded cloak covering his face. _"_ _Well, at least nobody knows what I look like yet."_ Then I noticed how the wall of the Game Corner was covered with wanted posters. Well over half of them were of Team Smear. _"_ _Are they getting more desperate?"_ I sigh. _"_ _Oh, I forgot again. I guess I'll have to trek through Sinnoh for these things now."_

I pulled down the first of the wanted posters of Team Smear. Then I got a nervous tingling from behind me. I casually turned my head to look back. But nobody was nearby me. There were only a few people walking by, a couple talking in front of a flower shop, a person in a trench coat and fedora sipping his tea in front of a café, and some kids playing with a Shinx. At ease, I continued to carefully tear down the rest of the related wanted posters. Then I went throughout Veilstone City, making sure to take down all the wanted posters of Team Smear I could find, while also looking behind my back to make sure nobody watched me out of suspicion. Every now and then, I balled up the paper sheets and pitched them through a portal.

By the time I was done, my clothes were finished in the dry cycle. I borrowed a shopping cart from a Poke Mart and folded my clothes into it. As I did so, I still felt on edge, like someone was watching. There were different people in the laundromat. Not even the girl from before was there. But I saw all of them only concerned with their own clothes. _"_ _Must be my instincts finally waking up."_ Once I finished folding, I headed back to the counter and picked up the rest of my clothes. They were nicely pressed and treated. _"_ _Ready for the next grand party."_ I left real Poke Dollars to the manager behind the counter before I left.

As I stepped outside with my cart, I noticed the girl in the distance talking to some middle-aged woman in a black coat. _"_ _Good thing the Poke Mart isn't in that direction."_ I tapped my right pants pocket before making a sharp turn. Taking my time, I headed straight to the Poke Mart. Once inside, I went to the aisle containing Battle Items, since almost nobody picks up X Attack and the like. I strolled up and down the aisle with my cart, pretending to look for items. When I saw nobody within my line of sight, I briefly opened a portal from my rings to drop my clothes through a little at a time. After about fifteen minutes, I had a more manageable amount of clothes left that I could carry. I left the cart behind as I walked out of the Poke Mart with my clothes. I tapped my pocket again before strolling back to the alleyway I started at. I looked around to make sure nobody saw me enter the alley. _"_ _I swear I saw a shadow dart from around the corner."_ But I hardly flinched, patted my pocket once more, and continued on.

About the halfway point of the alleyway, I saw a space between two dumpsters. I crouched down in that space. Carefully, I opened one more portal to put my clothes through. A minute later, I was finished. _"_ _There. Now, where is he? He should have made himself known to me by now…"_

"Excuse me, young man…" a male voice echoed through the alley.

 _"Figures."_ I slowly stood back up and looked back in the direction I walked from. A few meters away stood a man with a jacket and tie. I lightly tapped my pocket before I gave him eye contact.

He looked back to me with swollen eyes, like he'd been on his job a lot. "What are you doing back here?"

I half-heartedly sighed. "Oh, I dropped my Poke Ball somewhere and I think it was somewhere around here."

"Uh-huh. And did you drop it _before_ or _after_ you went around tearing down wanted posters?"

"I took down some. Possible 'bad guys' I might have seen on my travels, so I took some to keep the picture fresh in my mind in case I see them again." I glanced passed the man. I noticed two more people behind him near the entryway to the alley. One of them was a man in a black buttoned shirt and coat. The other was the woman I saw talking to the girl earlier. _"_ _Hm, this is new."_ I adjusted my shades. "Why? You interested in one of the perps?"

The man before me reached into his pocket and pulled out an official badge. "I'm from the International Police. And yes, we are _very_ interested in someone. Care to answer a few questions?"

I shrugged. "Why not? I got some time."

"Those posters you pulled down. A lot of them a related to a group called Team Smear. Heard of them before?"

"Hearsay on occasion. Someone told me they might be dangerous. They that bad?"

"Their activities have far surpassed the capabilities of the local police in how unpredictable their patterns are and how multi-regional their activity is. It seems the group is very important to you, given how many _copies_ of those particular wanted posters are missing. You took all those?"

"Pssh, no. There's bound to be a couple or so still up, right?"

"And where did you put all those copies?"

"I put them away?"

The man frowned. "And what of your clothes, for that matter? We have a witness who says she saw someone of your description with many bundles of clothes. You lose _all_ of those, too?"

I smirked. "I never thought the International Police would be interested in the wellbeing of my wardrobe. If you came all this way for Team Smear, what does my simple clothes have to do with them?"

"We've spread available agents out to all regions with known Team Smear activity. Just like the other criminal organizations and solo crooks, we kept our eyes out for any suspicious activity. Then, in this city, we got some weary-eyed reports of someone wandering in shady places."

I grit my teeth a bit. _"_ _Yeah, because Team Celeste is interested in the former Galactic HQ site. Why haven't you guys scoped the place out, too?"_

"So when one of us noticed _you_ taking interest in Team Smear posters, he called us in. Now _I_ see _you_ coming into an alley like this with a stack of nice clothes, and before me is the same kid with _no_ clothes. There are no doors or low windows here, so where did you possibly put nice clothes in a grimy alley?"

I leaned on the heels of my feet. "I put them away. Don't need to share how nice my clothes are _all_ the time."

The man took a step forward. "Then this is troubling. Given all you've told me and what I've seen, either you are an introvert who's worried about Team Smear..." He narrowed his eyes. "…or you know something _more_ about them."

There was a pause between us. Then I turned on my heels and ran the other way. _"_ _So they finally got to me."_ I heard three pairs of footsteps running after me. I could see the other end of the alley ahead of me. But a figure in a trench coat suddenly blocked that way. _"_ _Okay, new plan."_ Just as I looked around, a pair of handcuffs suddenly flew at me from above. I noticed it quick enough to slide to the side. Attached to a rope, the cuffs flew back to another International Police agent flying in the air. He and another agent with him landed with their Galactica Packs to each side of the trench coat man.

 _"Uh-oh."_ I skidded to a stop. Three agents now blocked my intended escape route. I looked around. The gap between the walls was fairly narrow, but not enough to wall jump. The first set of windows were too high to reach. I looked back where I ran, seeing the first three agents catching up. They stopped a few meters away from me, about the same distance as between the second set of agents and I. I noticed a manhole cover between me and the first three agents. _"_ _Good option, but not in this situation. I don't have any Pokémon with me either. I need to know if there are more of these guys."_

The man with the jacket and tie spoke again. "You don't have to make this more difficult for yourself, kid. What's your name anyway?"

I thought for a second, then smiled. "My name is Plato."

"Okay, _Plato_ , you are under arrest for suspected criminal activity and resisting arrest." An agent on each side of me fired an Adjustable Handcuff at me. I dodged and weaved, keeping my arms out of the line of fire. They retracted the handcuffs and tried two more times, with the same result.

The agents took one step closer. "You're outnumbered six to one and cornered. Why don't you just go down quietly?" said the man with the tie.

I smirked, "That's it? _If_ I was with Team Smear, and they're as dangerous and elusive as you say they are, why only six?"

The man with the tie gritted his teeth. "Listen, grunt! It's bad enough we got our best agents chasing sages in Unova, cleaning up Hoenn, doing damage control in Kalos, and checking for wormholes in Alola. So if there are _six_ of us coming after _you_ , you have _no idea_ how much serious trouble you're in!"

 _"So these six are the only ones here. Good. But I need to know one more thing."_ "Speaking of serious trouble, you guys ever even _heard_ of Team Celeste?"

Five of the six guys flinched, slightly confused for a second. But the man in the trench coat flashed a sneer. "That old tale? That is a long-dead group that conspiracy nuts like to pin world problems on." As he said that aloud, his fellow agents glazed over for a split second before refocusing on me.

My eyes slightly widened. _"_ _Shit! There's one with them, too?!"_

The man with the tie cleared his throat. "If you're done making excuses for yourself, I suggest you give up now. Or we'll have to be a little rougher."

I stuck my right hand in my pocket. _"_ _I need to get out of here. But I'd be in really deep trouble later if I use my Unbound Rings in front of them now. Crap, my options are too minimal for my comfort. I should have brought…"_

 _[_ _You're in trouble again, I see,]_ said a familiar voice. But this voice wasn't something I heard from anywhere around me. I heard the voice inside my head; a telepathic voice.

I almost jumped in place. I could barely hold my composure together so the agents didn't know I heard the voice. I used my own telepathy to reach out to him. _[Sensei! You finally came. Are you in a safe place?]_

His voice remained as calm as I remembered. _[Yes. The rooftop above the alleyway you're standing in. None of you can see me, although I can 'see' you all just fine.]_

The man with the tie and the two agents next to him began to reach into their pockets. "Well, Plato? Wrap it up now, and we can hold you up in a nicer place for further questioning."

 _[_ _Can you give me a distraction?]_ I asked Sensei telepathically.

There was a moment's pause. _[I think, I can. I'll just need a signal.]_

I used two fingers to push up my shades firmly in place. "Alright." I took my right hand out of my pocket and raised it above my hand. With it, I pulled out a little spherical object. At first glance, it looked like a shrunken Poke Ball, with a red half and a white half.

As expected, the agents reacted to seeing it in my hand. The man in the tie and the man in the trench coat pulled out Poke Balls of their own. The woman in the coat and one of the Galactica Pack guys readied an Adjustable Handcuff. The other Galactica Pack guy pulled out Super Hard Tight Tape. The remaining agent readied some Protection Rock.

But what they didn't know is that I was not holding a Poke Ball. I only painted it to look that way. I faced the direction of the manhole cover between me and the first three agents. "I'll talk to you guys…" I cracked a smile. "… _another_ day!" I swiftly threw the sphere to my feet. Just before it hit the ground, I looked away from its impact.

The six agents were about to use their own items. They kept their attention straight at me, thinking I just threw a Poke Ball. They were expecting a Pokémon to come out. Instead, a bright flash of light burst when the orb hit the ground. They all yelped as they clutched their eyes in pain.

The next few moments happened so fast. I crouched low, then booked it as fast as I could to one of the walls of the alley. A mere few seconds after I dropped the orb, I heard the agents continued to scream, like they were getting splitting headaches. _"_ _Oooh! I'd hate to be the one to hear Sensei 'scream' in my head right after being blinded by a flash bomb!"_ But I kept accelerating as fast as I could. With this momentum, I ran up the nearest wall. I knew I couldn't make it up to any windows, or wall jump up and out of the alley. Instead, I ran as high up as I could. As soon as I felt I couldn't make it any higher, I pushed off the wall with my feet. _"_ _With their major headaches, they should be clutching their heads and looking downward on instinct. Which leaves me able to leap just above them…"_

While spinning through the air, I pointed my right hand in the direction I was heading. Then I opened a portal ahead of me and fell straight through it. _"_ _…to teleport away without them seeing how!"_ I ended up on the roof of a building above the alley. I rolled from my shoulder and somersaulted to a crouching position. _"_ _Ha! Did it again!"_ I stood back up, pleased with myself.

Then I saw a figure standing before me. He was a little shorter than me, and very broad-shouldered. He appeared even larger wearing a slightly worn trench coat that covered him from his shoulders to barely above his feet. His face was covered by his matching wide-rimmed hat. He never really spoke beyond grunts and contained screams. But, by communicating with his Telepathy ability, I could tell he was as glad to see me as I was of him.

I talked back to him with my thoughts. _[Good, to see you again, Sensei! Are you alright handling such a telepathic shout to those guys?]_

He nods. _[You know I can handle_ much _more than six at a time. Why don't you see for yourself?]_

I peeked over the roof of the building to take a look into the alleyway below. About ten stories down, the six agents were still standing there. Two of them still bent over and clutched their heads, moaning in pain. Two more swayed dizzily, like they just got over a hangover. The man with the tie and the man with the trench coat seemed to be over the wave of pain.

"Where did the brat go?" yelled the man with the tie.

"Damn, he got away! He must be a member of Team Smear!" growled the man in the trench coat.

The man with the tie pulled out what I could barely see was an International Smart Satellite Phone. "This is an emergency call to _all_ agents in Sinnoh," The acoustics of the alley allowed me to decently hear what he was saying into the phone. "There is a high-priority suspect spotted in Veilstone City. It appears to be a brown-haired teen that has possible ties to Team Smear. He has escaped arrest and must be caught at all costs! I need as many agents as possible on the scene to do a sweep of this city, and a thorough search across the region."

I scowled as it appeared the agent in the trench coat to be enjoying himself. I stood up and away from the edge of the roof. Then I turned to Sensei. "Let's get out of here."

Sensei nods. _[Agreed. Lead the way.]_

I made a quick look around before opening a portal for both of us to pass through. We ended up on one of the upper floors of the Burned Tower, in Johto.

Sensei bemusingly grunted. _[Interesting you picked this tower.]_

 _[_ _Why? Nobody really comes here.]_

 _[_ _Nobody really goes to the Bell Tower either. And it's much nicer. Why this tower and not its twin, I wonder?]_

I looked away from him. "Don't turn this into another one of your metaphors," I mutter.

Silence. Then he continued after a few seconds. _[Your mind is like a simmering storm in that head of yours. What is troubling you?]_

I paused for a moment. _[That agent among the International Police. He is working for Team Celeste. It's bad enough that they have agents in shareholding, construction, business, law, industrial development, and battle tournaments hiding in plain sight. Now they have guys inside the biggest law enforcement agency in the world!]_

Sensei stroked his chin. _[Hm, which is another small issue to a larger problem.]_

 _[_ _We'll have to be more careful than ever now that Team Celeste has another resource at their disposal to hunt me down. So, let's go meet with your team and regroup.]_

 _[_ _That's a good idea. But first, I'd like to know how you've been doing.]_

I raised an eyebrow. _[I've been successful with my end of the missions. Now, can you give a mental image as to where they roughly are?]_

 _[_ _I meant, how are you feeling?]_

 _[_ _I'm fine!]_ I snapped. I raised my right hand, readying my Unbound Rings. _[Can we get going?]_

He stepped closer to me. His hat tipped a bit, indicating a sterner look in my direction. _[Not until you feel ready.]_

 _[_ _I am ready! I'm feeling much better since…]_ My eyebrows furrowed as I grimaced a bit.

 _[_ _No, you are not. You can't even say what is still troubling you.]_

I began to pace in place a bit as I was consumed with frustration. _[I am feeling better! You more than nearly anyone else on our team knows everything I've been through. And you know exactly what I went through less than a year ago! You let me be alone for a while because of that. We agreed it'd be good for me to go on solo missions for a while to reignite the feelings of going back to basics.]_

He nodded. _[And my thoughts on your actions still stand. And I can definitely see progress in yourself. However…]_ He walked right up to me and put a finger on my chest. _[…your heart is still in pain…]_ Then he moved his finger to my forehead. _[…and threatens to further cloud your mind.]_

I tried to calm down, breathing heavily. _[I know that it hurts. I knew full well that taking down Team Celeste would be a long road of pain. But my pain comes secondary to fulfilling my goal at taking down Team Celeste!]_

Sensei shook his head. _[Must I remind you, Will? Your soul is as stressed by your suffering and guilt now as it was when we first met, and likely will be for the foreseeable future. But without proper self-care, it could shatter at any moment.]_

I looked down, crestfallen. _"_ _Like my friend…"_

He stepped back and motioned his arm around the crumbling tower. _[Think of this Brass Tower like the inside of your soul. The ravages of time and unfortunate events will wear you down. But if you look within, you can see a perseverance to endure…to move on. You can even find the hope to remake yourself into something even better.]_

I began to perk up as I heard his thoughts in my head. His voice slowly soothed my thoughts as I listened to him.

 _[_ _But you must not keep your mind and heart to dwell on what has been. You must strive for what you can become. On what you will do. On what you what to achieve.]_ He pointed outside the Burned Tower to the Bell Tower not too far off. _[You must strive for a better future. You must see a better self.]_

I stared at the Bell Tower. The place where Ho-oh, the legendary Pokémon of pure heart, once dwelled.

 _[_ _Lugia left this tower when its soul was hurt, and moved on. Ho-oh left its tower when it was disheartened, and moved on. The legendary beasts' minds were reawakened when chance found them, and moved on. The soul, the heart, and the mind. These are the three components that make up all of us. Each one wants to go its own way, and has their own strengths and follies. But once all three are unified and clear, you will you be at peace and move on. For that, you must have the_ will _to endure. You must have the_ will _to focus. You must have the_ will _to move on.]_

There was silence between us. Then a small smile appeared on my face. _[Okay, so your saying I'm a damaged soul in need of healing?]_

He chuckled a bit. _[Oh, Will, I can read you like an open book. Even without my Telepathy.]_

 _[_ _Still, thank you. I needed that. And the Leppa Berry.]_

Sensei nodded. _[If you are feeling better, perhaps you will go on some_ group _missions soon? It'll help avoid little accidents like that from getting worse.]_

I paused. _[Hm, not a bad idea. Might need to make a quick adjustment to the groups, but nothing major.]_

 _[_ _Speaking of groups, I believe your mind is clear enough for this…]_

Suddenly, a projection of Lake Valor appeared in my mind. I almost laughed. _[This is too fitting of you, Sensei!]_ With that in mind, I opened up a portal to Lake Valor. I stepped up to the portal.

Sensei was right behind me. _[So which of our teammates will you partner with?]_

I turned around and smiled. _[Well, since I've been going back to basics…I think I should go with just my first partner!]_

* * *

{Approx. 11 years ago}

I laid in bed and stared at the ceiling. Tried as I might, I couldn't seem to fall asleep. _"_ _Tomorrow is my sixth birthday! I wonder what will be in store for me. The previous years have varied from trials to games. Maybe something like that? Or maybe nothing? My parents have been acting more distant to me than usual these past few weeks. I bet it's because of the secret project they've been working on at AGB Labs. They won't share with me what they're doing. I haven't found a secret way in, and I can't seem to convince any coworkers to tell me. In fact, they almost seem to be weary of me, and my mom and dad. They won't even really acknowledge me anymore. What is going on?"_

 _"Well, at least I can count of Hoth for some fun. He's been there for me this past few weeks when everyone else seems to be getting busier. Did I remember…to tell him…when my…birthday…?"_ But my thoughts turned to mush as I finally fell asleep.

It was about early-morning when I woke up. I giddily jumped out of bed, got dressed, and scarfed down breakfast left for me. Then I rushed out of the Alchimian Airship to AGB Labs. Since we'd settled on the island for a while now, we had a ramp opened from the airship hangar room to the ground. This made my sprint more seamless. I ran up the stairs with a smile on my face. "Dad! Mom! I'm here…" But just as I reached the floor they usually worked on, I was stopped by a male worker from going down the hall.

"Please, Will. You must stay away for the time being."

I tried to budge my way forward. "But why? I want to see my mom and dad."

But the worker kept a firm grip on my arm. He almost hazily looked passed me. "I was told you were not allowed to come up here today. They are very busy."

"But…" I continued to pull away. It wasn't until someone motioned my mom to come over to me that I stopped resisting. "Mom!"

The worker let go when Kaylin came to me. She wore her official lab coat. She smiled and gave me a quick hug. "Morning, Will! Sorry about all this."

"What's happening?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. But I can say that we just had some _major_ developments with our secret project."

Just then, I heard Hathley squeal from the lab room down the hall. "You caught it! I can't believe you caught it!"

Then I heard my father say, "Contain your excitement, please! It might wake up!"

My mother sighed, "Your father is busy running around and keeping everyone in line. And I'm heading the science side of the project, of course. So we're wrapped up in some important work today."

"I heavily sighed and looked down. "Oh…"

"But some day later, we'll tell you what we've been working on." She gave me a wink. "And I promise we have something special for you tonight as soon as we get the chance. Okay?"

"Okay…" I stood there for a while longer, expecting…longing…for another hug or something from my mom. But Kaylin turned around and walked back to the lab room. She appeared both crossed and excited at the same time.

I trudged through the lower floors, looking for anybody else to occupy my time with. Or to give me _something_ to do. But the building was practically a ghost town. _"_ _It seems like everyone is busy with the project."_

Just as I passed the bottom of the stairwell, a pair of hands suddenly reached out to me. One wrapped around my waist, while another clasped over my mouth, muffling my attempts to scream and wriggle. The person who grabbed me pulled me under the stairs. When the person let go, I whirled around. But to my pleasant shock, it was Hoth.

"Oh thank Arceus, it's you!" I exclaimed, almost hugging him.

"Heh, who else would it be?" Hoth replied, shrugging his arms. " _Unless_ you got a sister?"

I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side. "I'm an only child. Why would I have a sister?"

He smiled cheekily. "I'm only kidding around! Although if you did have a sister, it would at least be someone _much different_ for me to tease."

" _Annnyway_ , where is everyone else?"

"My parents told me they and everyone else on staff is pretty much hands-on deck with whatever project your parents are so secretive about. Shame though, this all happening on your _birthday."_

"So I _did_ tell you about my birthday!" I beamed.

" _But_ maybe it's for the best," he mischievously grinned. "Because with everyone busy, I can show you your birthday present from me!"

I clapped my hands together. "Oooh! What is it? What is it?"

"Not quite what exactly. More like _where_. Follow me; I want to show you something real special for such an occasion!" He took my arm and stood me up with him.

"Where will we go? I think we've already seen ever itch of this building."

Hoth began to lead me out of the stairwell, still holding my arm. "We're not going to be in this building. We're going to sneak outside!"

I abruptly stopped in my tracks when he said that. "But, my dad told me to only be here or on the Airship."

"Well, your dad is busy, as is everyone else. When are you ever going to get another opportunity to see some Pokémon?"

Something snapped in my mind. Like I just been released from a cage. My mind and body relaxed, which allowed Hoth to effortlessly pull me along. He took me down the hall and out of AGB Labs. He paused for a second before fast-walking to the edge of the forest. But I was hardly paying attention. I had a dopey grin on my face. All I could think and say was, "Pokémon…" over and over.

We walked for a while through the trees and bushes before we finally stopped in a small clearing. "Alright, this looks like a good spot," said Hoth.

"Pokémon…" is all I said.

Hoth let go of my arm and looked at me with a big grin. "That's right, my friend. We're going to see some Pokémon! Now, wait here while I go get some berries to bait them."

"Pokémon…" I mesmerizingly replied.

"Heh," Hoth ran off into the forest.

"Pokemon…" I still stood there in a glazed stare. For a couple of minutes, nothing happened. Suddenly, a loud screech cut across the forest.

"Pokémon…?" The sound snapped me out of my stupor. Only now did I realize where I was. There were trees and foliage in every direction I looked. It was a clear sunny day, and yet the trees over casted shadows across the clearing I stood in.

I began to hear other sounds. "…Hoth?" But there was no direct response. I suspected the sounds to come from wild Pokémon, but this was the first time I'd ever heard the cries of Pokémon.

I could hardly see through the trees. However, I could hear chirps, trills, barks, howls, and hisses all around me. My heart raced. My eyes darted in every direction. I began to breathe heavily. _"_ _I…I don't know about this! Where's Hoth?"_

Suddenly, the trees rustled. A flock of bird Pokémon flew across the trees so fast above me that I barely saw them. But I could hear their panicking chirps. I looked in the direction they flew from. I heard loud screeching. If I squinted hard enough, I could barely see shadowy shapes clashing with one another.

More bushes and tree branches rustled around me, as if the wild Pokémon were fleeing from the shadowy shapes. I felt the need to run away, too. But so many thoughts raced through my mind that I was petrified. I whimpered as the noises around me compounded. _"_ _Help! Please! Someone get me out of here!"_

Just then, Hoth ran out of the bushes. Without even looking at me, he grabbed my arm and pulled me with him again. I complied and ran with him. Seconds after we ran off, the sounds quickly died down.

"What…was that back there?" I finally asked, forcing words to come out of my mouth.

"Don't know. We have to go back," Hoth said in a monotonous voice without looking back.

"Where are we going now? Did you find a better spot, or something?"

Hoth just gripped my arm harder. "We have to go back," he replied again in the same manner.

I looked confused, but after such an experience, I hardly argued back. In a few minutes, we reached the edge of the forest. To my utter surprise, Raiden stood there, waiting for us. And I never had seen him so cross before.

Hoth led me right up to Raiden without any hesitation. "I brought him back," said Hoth somewhat hazily. Looking at him now, he almost seemed conflicted. His eyes seemed to dart between my father and just about anywhere else except toward me.

"Very good," Raiden said sternly. "Now stay away from my son!"

I was taken aback. "What?! Dad, why…?"

He swiftly looked to me and pointed toward the Alchimian Airship. "William, back to your room this instant! And stay there until I come for you!"

I felt hurt, but I hardly argued with my father. Hazily, I turned and walked away.

But Hoth tried to reach out to me. "Hey, what gives?" He yelled at Raiden. "This was my idea, not Will's. And my parents would never treat me like this if…"

"Quiet, you!" Raiden interrupted in a harsher tone. "Come with me!"

Hoth shut up immediately and sulkily followed my father back to AGB Labs.

I continued back into the airship using the ramp and went straight up to my room. I dropped my body onto my bed and buried my face into my Munna pillow. I just laid there motionless for the next several hours. I didn't even know what to think. I even forget it was my birthday, although that didn't really matter to me now.

Then there was a knock at my door. I picked my head up and wiped the tears that were building up in my eyes. I slowly got up and opened my bedroom door. Raiden towered over me, still with the same scowl he wore when I came out of the forest. We remained silent for what felt like an eternity. I could barely look my father in the eye, while he continued to bear down at me. I noticed my mother was behind him. She had changed into a casual blouse and skirt. She also looked stern, but worrisome. _"_ _What are they going to do to me?! Is there something my mom and dad aren't telling me?"_

Finally, my father shook his head and gave a long sigh. "Will, what were you thinking?"

I hesitated. _"_ _What do I tell him?"_ I noticed my mother made sideways glances to my father every once in a while, as well as staring through me.

"William, please tell me what you're thinking," said Raiden in a stern voice.

I shuffled my feet and held my hands behind my back. "I…felt lonely today, on my birthday. Hoth was the only one there for me. So I thought, maybe, I could see some Pokémon for this special occasion when Hoth forwarded the idea."

My parents looked at each other for a couple of seconds. Then my father sighed again and crouched to my level. "Okay, I understand now. But we strictly told you to never go see any Pokémon until we felt it was the right time for you. _I_ specifically told you not to go into the forest, didn't I?"

"Yes, dad…" I replied, looking down.

Raiden put a finger on my chin and raised my head so he could look at me straight. In his sternness, I could detect bits of worry on his face. "Were you alright? Nothing hurt you in the forest?"

"No, I'm fine," I replied.

"There are large Pokémon known to roam in the forest around here," Kaylin added. "You could have accidentally run into their path, or get caught in a territorial battle."

"I'm sorry," I said to both of them. "I'll listen to you from now on."

"Good," said my father. "That said, I want you to stay away from Hoth from now on."

I blinked. My eyes widened. "Why? I said I'll be more careful! What's going on?"

My mother sighed, "Maybe we should tell him, dear. I'm sure he'll understand."

I looked confused and slightly frightened. "Understand what?"

My father paused for a second, then nodded. "Alright, honey. I think you're right." Then he looked to me. "Okay, son. As you know, we've been working on a secret project. Our hope is that this, as well as other projects, will bring us closer to a peace than us and all humans and Pokémon can come to. But there are those out there who would not like to see that peace come to pass. Thus, we have been forced to be in hiding, in fear of us and our research being caught and unjustly prosecuted."

"In order to quicken the process of our projects' developments, we carefully partner with others. We chose the Advanced Genetics and Bioengineering Labs for our own Project Portal-Bound, after determining their trust and seclusion. But lately, my trust in them seems to be murky at best. Hathley and Heather have been getting more guarded with sharing information. And I suspect they told their son, Hoth, to lure you away in order to distract me. I'll have to check on them more carefully."

"I have 'overheard' enough to know something is up," said Kaylin. "They might suspect who we really are. If that is true, then the Alchimian Society is in jeopardy!"

Tears welded up in my eyes again, as I began to grasp the gravity of the situation. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know…" I leaned in to wrap my arms around my dad.

Raiden and Kaylin returned the hug likewise. "We know," my father said, "You are still young and have much to learn."

"We just don't want anything bad to happen to us, or for us to break apart," said Kaylin.

I wiped my tears streaking down my face as I calmed down. "Alright. I'll be more careful. I promise."

Both my parents smiled back at me. "Very good," said Raiden. He turned to his wife. "It's a good thing Subject Zero was brought to our custody. But I'm afraid we might have to do the same to the rest of our materials."

"It's a shame," said Kaylin, flashing a bit of anger in her facial expression. "There could be traitors among us…" Then she turned to me with a serene smile. "Don't worry, Will. We'll try to sort all this out. But try not to focus on that. Are you hungry?"

It was only when she said that that I felt extremely hungry. My stomach growled loudly in agreement. "Yes, mom."

"I thought so. It's almost dinner time now! I'll go and have the cooks make you a big plate. And an extra special something…for your birthday." She and her husband walked out of my bedroom together, still looking back to me.

"We didn't forget," my father added. "We'll scrape up something quick for you, as soon as we're ready."

I gave a small smile as they left me behind. Shortly after that, I walked out of my room to the private dining room. I felt more content after being assured by my parents. But something still felt wrong. Some gut feeling about the whole situation felt off. _"_ _I hope my parents are okay. I really hope I didn't make things so much worse! I can't shake this feeling…like something bad will happen soon. I hope Hoth will be okay. He seemed trustworthy to me. But I guess everyone has their secrets. And I have a feeling I'm going to find out soon…whether I'll like it or not…"_


	5. Event Horizon

{Present day, at night}

I sat at the summit of Mt. Chimney near the crater. Even though the sun had already set, there were still some late-night tourists who liked to gaze upon the hot magma burning within the crater, contrasting the starry night sky. I had made sure to position myself out of public view. But I was positioned to take advantage of the magma's glow to read from my scrapbook.

I looked upon the page containing the Kalos Pokeball Factory schematics. I tried to memorize as much of the map as I could before I was to head out on my mission. _"_ _My partner already went ahead to the factory to scout the perimeter and provoke outer defenses. In response, Team Celeste posted more guards. This also made their other footholds weaker. Which in turn, allowed my other subgroups of Team Smear to make near-simultaneous attacks in the other regions that had secretly stored Dark Balls. For good measure, I also made some solo runs here in Hoenn at that same moment, pestering the secret Celeste base within New Mauville."_

A small smile stretched across my face. _"_ _So according to plan, the Team Celeste numbers should dwindle to cover those other places hit. But the defenses won't be so weak for long."_ I pointed to one side of the map. _"_ _Now, my partner should be just keeping a lookout until tonight, when he'll strike the assembly lines in this building."_ Then I pointed to the other side of the map. _"_ _When that happens, I'll go into the storage building and dispose any Dark Balls I can find. And that should be the last of the Dark Balls for some time!"_

Satisfied, I opened a small portal and tossed away the scrapbook. After a quick look around, I also glanced at the magma in the crater. _"_ _Thanks for letting me use your home as a trash can, Groudon."_ Then I opened a portal large enough to walk through.

I ended up in the northern forest of Kalos, as I pictured earlier. I climbed the nearest tree and jumped from branch to branch. Whenever there was a branch too far, I used the Kineti-Pack covered on by back to extend my air time. Within a few minutes, I could see the Pokeball Factory up ahead.

I got a bit closer before I stopped in a tree. The lukewarm air of the night cooled me off after being next to a volcano for hours. I remained completely still. As I planned, I waited near the back half of the Pokeball Factory. The orange-tinted leaves gave me enough cover to view two guys guarding the entrance to the storage half of the factory. To my half-surprise, the two guys were garbed in red suits, with fiery red hair and red shades.

" _I guess Team Celeste got their hands on some Team Flare grunts. Better I deal with them than a bunch of their own goons."_ Minute by minute went by. The two Flare grunts stood idly by the door. I hardly moved either, except to adjust the hood of my brown cloak over my head. _"I just need to wait for my partner to make his move from the front of the factory. Surely the two guards will make some sort of move when that happens. That'll leave me open to…"_

Suddenly, I heard leaves rustling below me. I quickly reached for my right pants pocket, where I left three Sleep Powder pellets for my mission. I looked down to see a figure crouching in some bushes directly below me. For a couple of long seconds, I kept my eyes intensely on the person. _"_ _I don't think…this person knows I'm up here."_

It took me an additional couple of seconds to pierce through the trees' overcast to get a better look at who was near me. The person remained hunched over and looked about my height. However, the person had a huge, pitch-black ponytail coming off the back of the head that reached down to her waist, effectively camouflaging the rest of the body from behind in this darkness.

" _A girl? Who the heck is she?"_ By the direction of her ponytail, I could tell the girl was looking toward the Pokeball Factory. She had a fair view of the Flare guards through the trees, with a few sets of bushes between her and the edge of the forest. So I loosened my guard a bit, but kept switching my attention between the Flare guards and the girl on the ground. _"_ _What's she doing here? Does she…know about Team Celeste, too? No, I'm unfortunately the only person who knows they exist and antagonizes them. So…"_

Then I saw one of the Flare grunts whip out some sort of communicator from his pocket. He ran over to the other grunt, looking frantic. _"_ _This must be my cue."_ I heard the girl mutter something to herself. Even with all the training I'd had to enhance my hearing, I couldn't quite tell what she was saying from up in the trees. But I could tell by her tone that she was angry. I looked down to see her tense up. She reached down to her waist and pulled out a Poke Ball.

" _Oh no! This will not do!"_ I jumped out of the tree, as quietly as I could. I came straight down toward her at the same time as she stood up. Just as she was about to run, I threw a hard punch to the back of her head. She stifled a cry before she crumpled to the ground on her front. In the same motion, I reached into my pants pocket and threw a Sleep Powder pellet next to her. She tried to get up, gasping for air. Just as she turned her head to look behind, she fell back facedown.

I darted behind a tree trunk, covering the bottom half of my face with my cloak to avoid inhaling the Sleep Powder. Once the powder dissipated, I peeked around the tree to look where the Flare grunts were. I just caught a glimpse of the two guards running into the building. _"_ _Okay, that was likely the sign of my partner breaking in through the front."_ I look down to the girl. _"_ _But what to do with you?"_

I bent down and gently turned her over. While holding her front half in my arms, I could get a proper look at her. She wore a light, short sleeve, magenta jacket over her white shirt. She also wore black shorts, a belt with five Poke Balls clipped on it, and some sort of custom white shoes I never seen before. Most of her straight, pitch-black hair was tied in a ponytail, but some of it framed her face and extended a little past her shoulders. She also had symmetrical bangs across her forehead that spread outward like thin wings.

" _I don't recognize her."_ Her face was calm as she laid in my arms sound asleep. She also looked about my age. _"_ _She is kinda pretty…but I don't have time to wait or talk."_ I put her down gently and fished through her jacket and pants pockets. All I found were snacks, a Holo Caster, and a Pokémon Association contact card. She quietly mumbled and moaned a bit as I reached for her stuff. _"_ _So she's not a Pokedex Holder, or a member of the International Police, or any sort of important status like that. She also doesn't have any gadgets or symbols that would immediately peg her with any evil organization. Maybe something to do with gyms based on the Pokémon Association card. But then what is she doing here?"_ I sighed and put her stuff back in her respective pockets. _"_ _Regardless, I can't let her get involved in this. Might risk complicating my plan if she's running around the factory."_

I got up and looked for the sixth Poke Ball I saw her hold earlier. I spotted it a few feet away, along with a small silk pouch. _"_ _She must have dropped this as well when I hit her."_ I picked up the Poke Ball, followed by the pouch. _"_ _Maybe you hide something important in here."_ I looked into the pouch. I almost gasped. Inside were five Mega Stones; one of them being a Key Stone. _"_ _Geez, she collects these? She must be a very strong trainer."_

I closed up the pouch and placed it and her Poke Ball in my pocket. Then I took her by her arms and dragged her a few meters further away from the PokeBall Factory.

Along the way, she continued to mumble in her sleep. "Get…Flare…" she muttered.

"Sorry," I whispered to her, in case she somehow heard me, "but I can't do what I want if I'm distracted by where you might be." I sighed solemnly, " _And_ it's for your own good. You _do not_ want to get caught in Team Celeste's affairs."

I left her leaning against a tree. Then I placed her Poke Ball and her pouch of Mega Stones next to her. Once I quickly covered her up with leafy branches, I sprinted off toward the factory.

I stopped momentarily by the forest line, making sure the coast was clear. Then I sprinted to the door, which was locked. I remembered the map of the place and used my Unbound Rings to get to the roof. Not too far off was a vent that I could climb into.

The storage portion of the building was divided into six rooms, with a hallway cutting between them. _"_ _The vent I went through only has access to the three rooms on the west side. So I'll have to cut through the hallway to check on the rest."_ The first three rooms went well for me. I found many Dark Balls in the first and third rooms. Using my Unbound Rings, I sent away those infernal balls to incinerate in Mt. Chimney's volcano.

After my business in the third room, I peeked out into the hallway. The two Flare grunts that were outside earlier spotted my door moving, and ran toward my room. Thinking fast, I chucked a Sleep Powder pellet at them. They flinched as the pellet exploded before them. Dazed by the Sleep Powder, I rushed in and knock them down to the ground.

I dragged their knocked-out bodies with me to the forth room. While there were no Dark Balls, I used a portal to pull out some rope, tied up the two grunts, and left them to the side. I moved on to the last two rooms, where there were more Dark Balls for me to dispose.

I brushed my hands together in satisfaction. _"_ _Nice! Barely a hitch in here."_ I took a breather for a few seconds. _"_ _I need to meet my partner before we leave together. I hope his run was as successful as mine."_ I climbed back into the vent. I headed southward to the manufacturing part of the factory. _"_ _According to the map, this vent should lead me to the Factory President's office. Should be a good vantage point, if the room's empty, to see my partner's handiwork. If not, I'll certainly hear about it!"_

Sure enough, I could hear two people talking from the office room as I saw light shining from it through the vents.

"I thought you said you'd protect this factory?" said a male voice.

"We have tried our best, Mr. President," said a female voice. "Someone snuck in here with a Pokémon and retreated as quickly as it appeared. Let us survey the damage."

" _Well, figured there be at least one Team Celeste grunt in the factory."_ I reached the end of the vent and peered through the slits. The panel with the slits were positioned high in the corner of the office. By peeking through, I could see the president behind his desk, talking to a man and a woman. _"_ _The two are not wearing anything that screams 'evil organization', so it's a fair guess they're both Celeste grunts."_

The president blinked a bit before continuing. "Alright. But by the looks of things, our assembly lines are going to take weeks before they're operational. Some help you've guys been."

"Hey, we saved you from those two Team Flare scientists and sent them and their grunts out of this factory a few months ago," said the female Celeste grunt. "So unless you want to risk another evil team breaking in here, we're the best security you got."

"You're right," said the president hazily.

The male Celeste grunt stepped forward and held out his hand. "Since the thief might still be around here, I'd be wise for you to hand us that Master Ball so we can put it in a safe place."

The president blinked again. "Right…" He pulled open a drawer and pulled out a purple and pink ball.

" _Oh no, that is not happening!"_ I grabbed another Sleep Powder pellet from my pocket. Then I busted open the panel and threw the pellet into the room. The pellet broke in front of the desk, releasing the powder.

"Go!" said the male grunt to the female grunt. "Get back-up! I'll get the thief!" The female grunt nodded and ran out of the office.

I jumped out of the vent and dashed to the president. He futilely backed off, but I grabbed him around the waist with one arm and clasped my other hand over his mouth. As he squirmed, I pulled him as far away from where the powder fell as I could. He still had the Master Ball grasped in his hand.

"You will…not…" The male grunt coughed as he inhaled the Sleep Powder. He clumsily tried to get a hold of me, but I kicked him in the ribs. He fell to the ground and groaned as he fell asleep.

"Now then," I turned my attention to the president. "Stop squirming!"

He abruptly stopped a second later. But he still tried to speak through my hand, regardless of how muffled he sounded.

"I'm sorry you've been caught by Team Celeste," I said to him. "But there isn't much I can do for you right now. You might not even make it out of their clutches alive. So save me the trouble and forget about stopping me."

"Mhm!" The president replied.

"Oh, and since I'm in trouble already, mind if I steal the Master Ball from you?" I reached down and yanked the Master Ball out of his grasp.

"Nh mhm!" The president whined, but relented.

I smiled as I let go of him. "Thanks! I'll take good care of it. And don't say a word until I'm gone!" I rushed out the office door and quickly tossed the Master Ball through a portal.

I ran down the stairs from the walkways when the security alarm went off. At the same time, the female grunt appeared with two more Celeste grunts when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Halt, thief!" She yelled.

I stopped in place. Her persuasion power didn't feel as strong as mine, but since I kind of wanted to stop anyway, it worked. I made sure my hood was still partly covering my eyes.

"You're part of Team Smear, aren't you?" she said.

I smiled before I turned away from her. "Guilty as charged."

"Then the boss is going to get me a promotion when we finally catch one of you scoundrels!" she growled.

"Who says I'd be caught?" And I rushed off in the opposite direction. I saw the main entrance door ahead, but three Celeste grunts blocked my way. Just as they were about to throw their Poke Balls, I reached to my pocket, grinning. _"_ _Ha! One last Sleep Powder pellet, and I'll escape once again!"_ But my hand reached for nothing. My pocket was empty. I stopped running to the entrance and frowned. _"_ _Oh right. I used one of my pellets on that girl. Damn it!"_

The three Celeste grunts threw their Poke Balls. Before me were an Inkay, a Pumpkaboo, and Spinarak. I ran to the west side of the factory, but I was shortly cut off by another Celeste grunt and her Houndour. Another grunt came from the east side with his Stunky. _"_ _Maybe I can escape over them with my Kineti-Pack?"_ I looked up. Along the walkways were six Flare grunts, accompanied by three Zubat and three Woobat.

The female grunt and her two companions boxed me in. She threw her own Poke Ball and out popped a Klefki. "I've heard from my team how your team has been compromising our supply of Dark Balls all across the world. I don't know how you found out we manufacture them here, but your reign of thievery ends here!"

I sweat-dropped. _"_ _Shit! I got myself cornered…could use my partner right about now…"_

* * *

{Approx. 11 years ago}

"William, son, I need you to meet your mother and I in the hangar room in an hour."

It had been about a week since my sixth birthday. A very strenuous week. Now, when my dad called me down, I was nervous. Not just for me, but for my parents. _"_ _This must be it. My parents looked so stressed out whenever they're around me this past week. Someone must be after them. They've kept me mainly confined to the airship and doubled down on their tutoring. And they've been teaching me additional things like how various security systems work and how bad guys are caught by groups like the International Police. I can barely comprehend all this. But it sounds like my parents are trying to hide the Alchimian Society with a passion. Or fear."_

When I felt the hour was near, I left my room and headed down to the hangar. I was sort of shocked to see a group of thirteen people standing in a semi-circle around my mom and dad. Twelve of them seemed to be in uniform, wearing combat boots with belts, custom shades, and trench coats. The coats almost looked like cloaks due to them having a string tied around the collar and flowing behind them. I also spotted a symbol on the coats just below their left shoulders. It looked sort of like a Lunatone without eyes.

The thirteenth guy stood out in particular. He was huge! He stood at least eight feet tall, maybe more. He was so burly, his muscles had muscles, and nearly ripped through his shirt and pants. So it almost put me completely at ease to see my father giving him orders with such conviction and sternness. Although the burly man seemed a bit deadpan, with his bored eyes almost staring through my dad. He also distinctly wore two metal gauntlets around his wrists.

I stood to the side patiently while Raiden and Kailyn finished their instructions to the thirteen guys. Then the burly guy led the others toward the other side of the hangar. My parents walked toward me, as I to them. They put smiles on their faces, but I could tell they were just putting on a cheerful face to me.

My mom talked to me first, in a sort of somber tone. "Will, it is time. Your father and I have decided that today is the day we leave this island. I'm sorry your lessons here have been cut so short, but it isn't safe here anymore."

I looked down, crestfallen. _"_ _I guess. The AGB scientists have shown more hostility toward us by the way they look toward us now. But how is Hoth? On the very rare occasions I've been in the lab, my father had me wait just outside in the hall, and I never got to speak to Hoth. I see him peak around the corner or just pass by me, but he strangely glances at me and nothing more. Like he's conflicted between longing, confusion, and frustration all at the same time."_

My mother looked to my father with an urgent look. Raiden then broke my thoughts as he spoke. "Now pay attention, William". He spoke in a stern, but calm tone. "What happens in the next hour is crucial. We're going to be recovering our experiment notes and equipment we left in AGB Labs before we go. But some of those notes have been locked away by Hathley. So it is going to be your job to retrieve those files by any means you can. It should read 'Project Portal-Bound'." He flashed me a card that spelled out that title. "Can you do that for us?"

"Yes, dad," I replied earnestly.

My parents smiled. "Good," said my father. "Then we haven't a moment to lose." He walked over to the burly man.

"This will be your first real mission for the Alchimian Society," my mom added enthusiastically. "Aren't you excited?"

" _She's right!"_ I smiled back to her. "Yeah, I am!" _"_ _This will be my chance to show my parents all I've learned from them…for real!"_

Then I glanced toward my father talking to the burly man and overheard some of what he says to him. "Be a bit gentle with Subject Zero, Temple," Raiden said sternly. "We need him alive for Project Portal-Bound."

Temple nodded plainly.

My dad stepped back next to my mom and I. "Okay, lower the hangar doors!" He shouted back across the room. Another person in a lab coat I missed earlier pushed some buttons on a panel. The half of the floor we stood on lowered slowly. Mechanical sounds grinded and hummed seamlessly as the ship door opened. Less than a minute later, the floor lowered all the way to the ground to form a ramp.

My father looked to me. "Alright, Will. You're up first. The rest of us will be inside shortly. Make me proud."

"Yes, dad" I replied with a smile. I ran down the ramp and across the grassy pathway. After taking in a deep breath of the afternoon air, I pushed through the main entrance doors. _"_ _I know this lab inside out, partly thanks to Hoth. If memory serves me right, there's a storage room with file cabinets. Even if it's locked, I know of a vent I can crawl through to get in!"_

I got up a couple flights of stairs and ran down a few corridors. I passed by some scientists, who gave me suspicious looks, but hardly stopped me. _"_ _Just need to turn this corner and the vent should be next to the storage room door."_

I turned the corner, pumped with adrenaline. But then I bumped hard into someone from behind. I crashed to the floor, dazed for a second. When I started to get up, I saw none other than Hoth fallen face-first to the floor in front of me.

"Hoth!" I shouted excitedly. "Where have you been?"

Hoth tensed up. "No…not here…" he mumbled in a frightened tone. He bolted to his feet and began to run off.

"No wait!" I pleaded. I got to my feet as well, stretching a hand out to Hoth. "Please, come back! I need to say…"

Hoth abruptly stopped in his tracks. "That voice…" He wheeled around and ran back at me. I had never seen him look at me in such a blind rage before. "Stay away from me!" he bellowed. He winded back a reckless punch toward my face.

"No, wait, what…?" I stammered. While his aim was thoughtless enough to miss my face, his hit connected with my right shoulder instead. I spiraled back down to the floor. "Wait, Hoth, it's me…Will!" I repeated frantically. I sat back up as I rubbed by hurt shoulder.

Hoth stood over me, breathing haggardly. His eyes burned with anger. For the next few seconds, he looked at me like I was a total stranger. Finally, his eyes flickered to a frightened and concerned look. "What in Arceus…Will?!" He clasped his forehead with one hand, and with the hand he punched me with he holds tight against his chest.

I slowly got back to my feet, still wincing in pain. "Yeah, it's me. Are you…okay?"

He kept darting his eyes to and away from me. I couldn't tell if he was distracted by his own inner thoughts, or if he couldn't stand to look at me. "I…I…don't know. I'm sorry…for…"

"I'll be alright…I think…" I glanced to my injured shoulder.

"No…I mean, yeah that, too…" He almost struggled to speak, like he had to force them out of his throat. "But…I mean, I'm sorry for…acting like this…keeping away from you…"

I looked down in shame. "I can understand after what happened. But why the apology?"

"I…don't know…I mean, I can't…remember…why I have to stay away from you. We're friends. My…best friend. Where did these thoughts come from?" He began to seethe in anger again.

"My father. He said some things to you. But…"

Hoth's eyes widened. He seemed to be thinking many miles a minute. Then he gripped his forehead with both hands. "Ugh! I'm…hurt…"

I worriedly ran up next to Will. I put a hand out to his shoulder, but I hesitated to touch him. "I'm so sorry this is happening, Hoth. I…I promise I never mean to hurt you! I promise!"

Hoth slowly calmed down. "…okay…"

I sighed with relief. "Good. So, I need to do something for my parents. You see…this is my last day here and…"

"Oh…" Hoth suddenly perked up and grabbed me by my upper arms. "Then…take me with you!"

I stood back, flabbergasted. "What?!"

He gave a shaky laugh. "I can sneak aboard your ship! We can go on more adventures together!"

I split between a smile and a grimace. "I don't know…if my parents find out…"

"Screw that!" He said emphatically. "I've been stuck on this island all seven years of my life now. If you leave, I'll be the only kid around. Do you know how _bored_ I'll get if that happens?" He put a thumbs up. "Besides, we're partners 'til the end!"

I briefly cracked a smile. "Yeah, true. What about your parents?"

"Well, I'd miss them for sure…but I can write letters back. And when I'm ten, I'll travel the world with them!" He let go of me as he smiled to himself over his future plans. "Hm, I'm going to need my stuff. The essentials, of course. I'll be right back…" He turned and ran a few steps down the hall. Then he stopped. "Oh!" He ran back to me, giving me a look of concern. "Hey, Will? You said your dad told me to leave you alone, right?"

"Something like that," I replied.

"Your voice a bit earlier…when you told me to come back? It sounded like when your dad said…something to me. Almost hypnotic sounding. Like you two have some sort of special powers. Is it odd for me to notice something like that?"

"Odd…ish…?" I spaced out for a second to process what he said. _"_ _That…could be true?"_

"Anyway, I better hurry. See you in a bit!" With that, he ran down the hall and out of view.

I snapped out of it and stepped up to the vent. I removed the grates by the screws and crawled in. As I made my way to the other side, Hoth's theory still rattled in my brain. _"_ _Could my dad have such a power? Could I? I mean, I do get away with a lot of things. But I always thought it was because I was the cute one. Did more than my good looks do anything? My dad dresses real nice, and encourages me to do the same. But my dad does seem to have a 'way with words'. But he's my dad…and the leader of the Alchimian Society…that's in secret to the world. Could Hoth be on to something?"_

I climbed out of the vent. _"_ _Okay, never mind all that. Where could those files be?"_ Looking around the room, I saw all parts of the walls lined with filing cabinets. Then I spotted a stack of papers wrapped in rubber bands. I looked at that first, and on the top of the front page I saw the words: "Project Portal-Bound". _"_ _Cool! That was fortunately quick!"_ The stack felt pretty heavy for my six-year-old arms, so I assumed that was all of it. I squeezed back into the vent and into the hallway.

I started running back to the AGB Labs entrance. _"_ _I can't wait to see my dad's face when he sees I did it!"_ Suddenly I heard a crashing sound not too far off. Curious, I turned around the corner and follow the crashing sounds. Then I spotted Temple standing in a doorway, his frame blocking nearly the whole door. From the other side of him, I could hear screams from people, something like metal being sliced to shreds, and some sort of cry that sounded like drawn blades, intermittently preceding those slicing sounds. _"_ _Is that…a Pokémon?"_ As curious as I was, my head spins as I developed a similar feeling to when I was led into the forest by Hoth and left alone.

" _What could be happening with Temple in there? I should tell dad. He is in his employ."_ I rushed up the stairs to the top floor. _"_ _My mom and dad must be up where they usually worked."_ As I passed by other rooms, I saw some trench coat wearers from earlier running up and done the stairs, sometimes carrying various equipment and papers. I also heard violent pounding from a few doors I passed. I checked one, which turned out to be locked, and another that had its door handle completely ruined. I also heard a few loud bangs from distant parts of the lab. I continued on to the main lab room, with more urgency in my run. _"_ _My parents were right; something bad is going down as they feared. I have to make sure they're okay…."_

I ran into the main lab. I stepped in a few paces and came to a complete stop. I was utterly petrified at what I was seeing. The room was a mess. Furniture was flipped. Equipment was broken. Loose electrical wires sparked sporadically. But my attention lied squarely in the center of the room. Heather leaned behind Hathley, who shakily held his arms out to shield her. Both of them had a petrified look on their face. And I could see why. Standing opposite the two was my mom and dad. Raiden looked toward Hathley with a very stern look, standing a few paces away. But standing between the two was Kaylin. Her hair, usually tied in a banded ponytail, was left loose and flowed behind her. Some small objects, like beakers and remotes, orbited around her through the air as she motioned one of her hands in front of her. She stared straight at Heather with a menacing sneer.

"You lie!" Kaylin screamed to Heather. "You knew who we really are, and threatened to terminate our partnership!"

Heather shrunk further behind her husband, gripping him tightly. "Please…this building is all we have left…"

"B-besides," Hathley interjected, "if we knew who you r-really were earlier, we would have p-politely declined our possible partnership."

"No, no, no," Raiden shook his head. "You guys were the best company for our project. Not only are you ahead of your field turning Pokémon abilities into usable technology, but you also are relatively obscure to the science community. I thought we were humbling you when we reached a helping hand out to you to bring you back into the fold…"

"…after _you_ were responsible for ostracizing our lab in the first place?!" Heather blurted out. She covered her mouth after realizing what she said, but it was too late.

A beaker flew in Heather's direction. Hathley ended up taking the hit in the chest. He winced, but remained firmly in place. "You will not harm my wife!" Hathley bellowed, with much more certainty than I'd ever seen him.

"Hathley," Raiden said sternly but calmly, "step aside, and do not stop what we do".

A shocked expression appeared on Hathley's face. For a few seconds, everyone stood still.

This whole time, I stood off to the side. They were so focused, nobody knew I was in the room. _"_ _Why? Why are my parents attacking them? What is going on?"_

Then, Hathley looked down and stepped away from Heather.

Heather looked mortified as she reached to grab Hathley. "No, Hathley! Why?!"

" _No way! He just stood by his Heather's side defiantly a moment ago. How…"_

Then another beaker whipped against Heather's face. Blood splotched across her face as she almost toppled back.

Kaylin stepped up to Heather. She waved her hand, as if swatting flies out of the air. With each wave, each one of her levitating objects whizzed toward Heather. They made deep cuts through Heather's lab coat, shirt, pants, and skin. Blood trickled from the direct hits. "Please…stop…!" Heather screamed, already to tears.

Hathley still looked down at the floor, openly sobbing. Both his hands were placed on his chest, and he leaned in the direction of his wife, as if he could stretch over to her from where he stood.

" _Mom…how…why?"_ Tears began to streak down my face. My legs shook as if I was experiencing Magnitude 9.

Kaylin came within a foot away from Heather's face. Heather's eyes grew as wide as dinner plates and she held her breath.

"My husband has done _everything_ for the science community, and the world…" Kaylin's pupils narrowed. "You mean _nothing_ to us if you wish to impede our work!" Her hair began to rise into the air. It then extended outwards like wild tentacles.

I cringed. Heather made such a high-pitch scream that I nearly dropped the papers in my hands to cover my ears. But the scream was cut short by a stifled gasp.

Although her legs looked limp, Heather's body appeared fixed in a forced standing position. Her whole body twitched. Tears mixed with blood dripping out of her dilating eyes. Raspy gasps barely escaped her open mouth.

Just when I thought I'd throw up Hathley suddenly bellowed, "Leave her alone!" One look at him and I swear I almost didn't recognize him. His face contorted in agony, as if something else from within his head was breaking out through sheer will. Even more heartbreaking to me was when I saw the same crazed and angry look in his eyes as Hoth gave me earlier.

Kailyn turned her head to give Hathley an annoyed look. Then she closed her eyes. Her hair fell back down. Like a puppet cut from its string, Heather collapsed to the ground without uttering a sound.

Raiden slowly stepped up to Hathley, who barely looked him in the eye. He calmly sighed, "It's a shame, Hathley." He motioned a hand toward Heather. "Remember this as the _last_ time you make a mistake like this. Because you know _nothing_ about what it's like to be ostracized."

Hathley flashed a mean look as tears poured from his eyes.

"One last thing: you will stay in this building, no matter what happens!" With that, Raiden clenched his fist and swung a right hook at Hathley's face.

At that moment, I heard Hoth come rushing in behind me. "Will! Thank goodness I found you! We got to get out of here…" He gasped when he saw Raiden punch Hathley. He was hit so hard that he tumbled backward across the floor a few times before coming to a stop. He groaned as he flickered out of consciousness.

Raiden rubbed his knuckles that he hit with, then took a deep breath as he straightened his suit and tie.

"DAD!" Hoth ran over to his dad's side. But just as he reached for him, he glanced over to Heather, where she still lied motionless and bloody. "NO! MOM!" He ran over to her, tears pouring out of his eyes. He knelt to her side and hugged her tight.

Meanwhile, my mom finally noticed I was in the room. She stifled a yelp and gave me a surprised and guilty look; the kind of face I made when I got caught by my parents and felt bad for it. "Will! You're back already? I…we didn't expect you done so soon…"

My father also looked surprised. But then a small smile grew on his face when he noticed the large parcel of papers in my arms. "Well done, son! You did your part of the job well."

Hoth spun his head toward us. Blood from his mom's body splotched all over his face, as well as his arms and hands. My heart sank into my stomach when I saw the same hurt, confused, and angry expression he gave me earlier. His crazed eyes darted between me and Raiden. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He yelled wildly.

As Hoth started to stand to his feet, a small explosion rocked the building from somewhere a few floors down. My parents and I stayed standing. But Hoth fell over and stayed on the ground.

"Oh geez, didn't I tell them to hold off until we left?" said Kailyn.

"Then that means we must depart. Come on, son," said Raiden.

I barely heard him. I could barely move. I couldn't even _think_. My tears weren't even working anymore.

My father slipped the papers out of my arms. "We have to go, Will!"

Kailyn came over to me and scooped me up in her arms. "He must have seen too much…" She carried me out of the room and followed Raiden as he fast-walked down the stairs and out of the building. We briefly stopped in the hangar room, where the twelve coat guys waited with the stuff they collected.

"Everyone and everything here and accounted for?" Raiden called to the coated men and women. When they nodded back, he continued, "Then let's get this ship in the air! We haven't got much time left!"

Everyone got into position while my mom and dad took me to the panorama room toward the upper front area of the ship. It had a large glass window that had a great view of the outside. But I was hardly in any mood to do anything. My mom put me down, but I just stood motionless where I was placed.

For a while, the three of us stood around in silence. I could hear the hums of the Alchimian Airship as it took off the ground. My mother tied her hair back in her usual ponytail. My father flipped through the papers I got for him, but he kept glancing toward me. Finally, he wrapped the papers back in the rubber bands and shifted them under one arm. "Did you see when he came in?" He asked my mom.

Kailyn had a hand over her mouth, and looked like she could cry any second. "No…what if…?" She looked off to the side.

Raiden muttered a bit to himself. He stepped closer to Kailyn, but I could just barely here them. "Our daughter didn't have trouble comprehending what we can 'do' at this age…"

"But we _told_ her first. She doesn't have our talents, and she acts so nonchalant about everything we do, even back then."

I half-snapped back out of my voided thoughts. "Huh? Who…"

Suddenly, a huge boom came from outside. I rushed over to the window before my dad stopped me. Hundreds of feet below, a huge fireball mushroomed from where the AGB Labs once stood. A billowing cloud of smoke quickly enveloped half the private island.

My eyes widened. I sniffled a bit, though my tears felt backed up in my eyes. "Hoth…" I whined silently to myself.

My dad gently pulled me away from the building. He bent down to my level and looked me straight in the eyes while holding me in front of him. "Listen, William. I'm sorry about what you saw. But this is for the best. For our survival. For your sake, and for ours, it'd be best that you forget everything you just saw this past hour."

I blinked and sniffled. I involuntarily nodded, which made Raiden sigh with relief and let go. But inside, the gears in my head were doing overtime. _"_ _We just blew up a building?! Hoth and the others…how did my mom say…'passed on'? My mom can make objects fly and her hair goes wild? Hoth was right about my dad making you do things he says? I have…a sister?!"_ I clutched my head with both hands, dizzy from processing all these events in such a short time.

My mom looked at me like she was staring through me. With a worried look, she turned to my dad. "We should tell him. I think…he's ready."

My dad raised an eyebrow. "Tell him after…?" But after the two stared at each other for several seconds, he nodded. "I suppose you're right. It would help him make more sense of things." He turned to me. "Son, come with me. I'll need to check up on something, but your mother and I also need to tell you so important things, too…about us."

I nodded slowly and followed him out of the room. I nervously walked between my mom and dad. As we headed to another part of the airship, Raiden spoke up. "I want to begin by saying that your mother and I are…special, in different ways. Not just from how our 'talents' work, but from our different backgrounds."

"You know about psychic Pokémon, right?" said my mom. "Well, you could think of me as a psychic _person_. I can levitate objects, read minds, and…other things…" She looked away from me again.

"Your mother is quite the powerful psychic," Raiden added. "It's partly why I married her. Sure she may have her…outbursts…but I love her for _all_ that she is all the same." A slight blush appeared on both their faces. "Anyway, what _I_ can do is practically how our society started. The Alchimian Society is a secret operation to the world, as I have told you multiple times before. But within our society is a dominant number of us who share a particular talent. _We_ call it a 'power of persuasion'. Kind of self-explanatory, although each one of us who has this gift has it to varying degrees of 'power'. And the one with the most control and power of persuasion is made the leader of the society." He proudly straightened his suit and puffed his chest. "That would be me."

" _Hoth_ was _right! So that 'voice' he sometimes has…he's used it on_ me! _"_

"And not only am I the head of the Alchimian Society. Those of us with the power of persuasion created another secret group _within_ the secret group, consisting of _just_ those talented individuals. Or rather, _re-_ created. For those in the know, we call ourselves **Team Celeste**."

My head began to spin again. "Am I…in Team Celeste?"

Raiden smiled, "Oh yes. Although we keep our existence even _more_ secret than we hide the Alchimian Society. Team Celeste used to exist thousands of years ago by our 'kind'. But time and stripped records have all but left us as nothing but myth and conspiracy to the rest of the world. And we intend to _keep_ it that way for just as long. I do have a legacy to uphold, as my ancestors did. As do you…" He gave a bigger grin. " _You_ , my son, are _very_ special. Not only do you have the potential to have my talents, but your mother's as well. We expect great things from you however your talents are realized. Maybe even take my place as the new boss!"

I gave a half-smile. But my mind felt like it was splitting in half. _"_ _I have crazy abilities, too? Secrets within secrets? My parents…kept this from me?"_

Then my parents led me into a lab room. It looked particularly busy, with people in lab coats and cloaked coats running in and out through its multiple doorways. The reason for this was what was in the center of the room. I saw Temple standing by a cylindrical, transparent container that looked like I could just fit in. But floating inside nearly made my mind go numb with all sorts of emotions: a Pokémon.

I'd never seen it in any of my many books I'd read. The Pokémon inside was purple and pink, and about half a meter tall. It had a gold ring around its waist area, while another gold ring hung on each horn sticking out the side of its head.

My mom's eyes sparkled as she looked toward the Pokémon. "It's so wonderful that Hoopa is now _fully_ in our possession!"

" _A real Pokémon…a real legendary Pokémon! I finally get to see one…"_

" _Let me out!"_ Said a shrilled voice.

I almost jumped when I heard it. Not just because of how sudden it was, but how clear I heard it…in my _head_. _"_ _Who_ … _"_

" _You!"_ Hoopa banged on the glass, staring in my direction. _"Let me out!"_ I just noticed its purple skin looking worn out, as if stressed by outside pressures.

I tries to look normal in the face of everyone else in the room. _"You…are in my head?"_

" _Help me!"_ Hoopa angrily cried. _"Let me out!"_ It tried banging on all parts of the container it was trapped in.

Raiden looked to Temple. "Is it still properly contained?"

Temple looked back with a blank stare. " _Very._ All parts still function as intended."

Hoopa reached for one of its rings. But as it did, a burst of electricity enveloped the container. Hoopa screamed in pain. _"Help me! Help…me…!"_

I stepped back a bit, hearing its screams in my head. _"_ _Why?"_

Kailyn stepped up to the container, frowning. "Give it a rest, Hoopa. This container is programmed to shock you whenever you even _think_ about trying to use your rings. And your telepathic shouts won't help you either."

" _She can hear Hoopa's shouts?"_ I backed away a bit further, from Hoopa and my parents.

Kailyn turned around and smiled to me. "Don't worry. It won't harm you or anyone while it is locked away."

I cringed as I saw Hoopa fall to the bottom of the container, still weakly crying out.

"But it will help us with a greater purpose," Kailyn continued. "We've been studying its ability to create portals with its rings and how it travels through hyperspace. With this information, and the actual specimen present, we will soon be able to create our _own_ rings with Project Portal-Bound!"

Raiden stepped up to Kailyn's side. "With this breakthrough, we can travel _wherever_ we want in the blink of an eye! We could be ever closer to having Team Celeste step out of the shadows and…"

Suddenly, a guy in the cloak-like coat rushed up to my father. It was at this moment when I got a closer look at the symbol on the coat. What I thought was a Lunatone was actually a bold letter 'C', with a sideways 'A' cutting across the middle to look like a Lunatone 'nose'. "Raiden, sir! Oh, and Miss Kailyn! Somethings gone wrong with the Project Portal-Bound prototype. It's acting up…strangely…"

"What?" Kailyn immediately stormed out of the room. "You buffoons have better not have damaged it during transit!"

Raiden sighed, "I better check the malfunction." He turned to me.

I kept staring at the now unconscious Hoopa. _"_ _My first Pokemon…and it's being tortured…"_

Raiden grabbed my shoulder to get my attention. "William, I have to go now. Leave the Hoopa alone." With that he ran out the same door his wife went through.

I kept staring at the container. _"_ _How could this happen?_ _How could_ all _this happen? My parents were hiding…horrible secrets from me. And my dad has been using me with his persuasion power. Can a trust them? Can I trust anyone here?"_ I still heard my father's words rattle in my brain. But his words faded the more I looked at Hoopa. I clenched my fists. _"_ _No, dad. I will not forget what happened. And I will not leave Hoopa alone!"_

I waited until a few minutes after Temple left the room. By this point, only a couple of other people remained in the room, sorting out the piles of recovered files and equipment. I took note of a particular object that looked like a sledgehammer, but the head had crystalline points. _"_ _Maybe that'll do."_ When the two were clearly pre-occupied, I got to the sledgehammer and dragged it closer to the pod. _"_ _Heavy…good."_ Stopping a few paces away from the container, I held the sledgehammer by the rubber-portion of the hammer and began to spin in place.

The hammer dragged on the ground for a bit. Then it lifted off the ground, sticking straight out from where I spun. My arms ached from the weight of the sledgehammer. The tug was so strong that I wondered if my arms would rip off. But I refused to stop. The sledgehammer spun faster and faster. I silently groaned from the pain, but I kept telling myself to push on. Finally, I let go.

I didn't throw the sledgehammer into the canister as intended. Instead, I ended up spinning so uncontrollably that I spiraled right into the canister. The pointy sledgehammer collided a little above the middle of the canister with a loud crash. The force of impact ripped the hammer out of my hands, while I tumbled across the floor. My head spun faster than my body did a moment ago. I struggled to look up, but I could hear just fine.

"What the…?!" the two guys shouted. They noticed me on the floor, while Hoopa fell limp on the floor right next to the broken canister. "Get the alarm, I'll get Hoopa!" said one of the guys to the other.

Without even thinking, I bolted to my feet and stumbled to Hoopa. I scooped him and up and kept running. In my haste, I tripped up something with wires, ripping them loose. The guy going after Hoopa and I leapt backward to avoid the wild sparks from the wires. This bought me enough time to rebalance my head and press on.

I ran recklessly out the door, with the guy still behind me. "Stop, kid! What are you doing?" He shouted. This got the attention of other scientists and Celeste grunts I passed. Within minutes, I was cornered into a dead end hallway; one of many traps designed for the Alchimian Airship.

" _I did not think this through enough."_ I looked down at Hoopa, who stirred a bit, but still looked unconscious.

About twenty people walked toward me nervously. "Do we grab them?" said one guy.

"That's the boss' kid!" said a woman. "You don't what to rough up the boss' kid, do ya?"

"He's got Hoopa," said another guy. "If it wakes up, it could escape!"

"We can't let the boss' prized captive get away!" said another woman.

I held Hoopa tight against my chest. Tears began to form under my eyes. "Please…we can't do this to Pokémon…to anyone! We don't _do_ this!"

The adults got closer and closer to me. "Please, kid…" said the closest one, who was almost within reaching distance of me.

I shut my eyes. "Leave me alone!"

Everyone in front of me backed away a smidge, looking at me with a stunned and confused expression.

"Will!" I heard the voices of both my mom and dad simultaneously.

I opened my eyes. But before I got a glimpse of my parents, I felt Hoopa begin to squirm in my arms.

Hoopa blinked twice. Seeing itself surrounded, it let out a loud warning cry. Then it tossed one of its gold rings directly below me. The ring expanded rapidly, circling around my feet.

The adults stood where they were, bewildered at the action before them. I could just spot Raiden and Kailyn over their heads. "Will, get…!" My father started.

But then the floor disappeared beneath me. And I fell in with Hoopa in my arms. I was no longer in the Alchimian Airship. The last thing I saw was my parents panicked looks before the portal closed.

I fell for a few meters until I knocked into the top of a tree. I hit at least a few branches before I finally hit the ground. During the fall, I let go of Hoopa. When I came to, I saw the gold ring return to Hoopa's hand. It floated shakily in the air, looking at its new surroundings.

I got myself upright on my hands and knees. "Hoopa?" I called out to it.

It turned around and gave me an angry look. _"Stay away!"_ Its telepathic shout sounded frazzled but sharp.

Suddenly, a bunch of cries reverberated through the forest. Hoopa panicked and flew away from the noises.

I stumbled to my feet. "Wait!" I called out to it. "Come back!"

Hoopa threw its gold ring again, creating another portal.

I reached my hand out to try to grab it. "You have to take me back!"

But Hoopa dashed through the portal.

"Don't leave me here!"

The portal vanishes just before I caught up.

For a few seconds, the world around me felt frozen in time. _"_ _I'm…alone…"_

Then the cries got louder. I looked up to see flying Pokémon cutting through the trees. But some of them noticed me and dove down. At the same time, some Pokémon scampered by my legs. All of them called out in cries of either fear or threats. Pidgey, Spearow, Tailow, Pikipek, Ledyba, and Vivillon dive-bombed toward the running Pokémon and I. I spotted Oddish, Sentret, Patrat, and Zigzagoon scurried by me, or tried to knock me out of the way.

My heart raced. I got flashbacks to the forest on the lab's island again. I screamed and ran away. I cut straight to a patch of forest that looked ticker and shadier. Even when all the Pokémon were behind me, I kept running. Under a minute later, my legs tired out and gave way. I crashed into the grassy dirt and skidded to a stop. Silence. Sweet silence. Just the wind rustling through the branches…and my tears pouring out of me. _"_ _I'm alone. I'm all alone."_ "Mom…dad…" I whimpered. Then I thrusted my head up and looked to the tree canopy above. With reality hitting me hard, I screamed at the top of my lungs, "HELP!"


	6. Premier Partner

{Approx. 11 years ago}

My first day was horrible. I was in no mood to eat. I was in no mood to drink. I could barely even think anymore. All I did was cry. A lot. I hunched over on my knees, my head nearly touching the ground. Tears drenched my whole face. Sometimes I wiped the tears away with my hands. But it felt more comfortable for me to grip my arms in a firm embrace. My crying blocked out any noise from the light winds or the Pokémon cries. I cried so much that my eyes reddened and I threw up. Late that night, I finally cried myself to sleep on the dirt.

The second day was hardly better. I didn't start crying. But now I couldn't stop thinking. _"_ _Are my parents looking for me? Do they know where I am? Do I want them to find me? My mom has crazy psychic powers…and she just…"_ As soon as I remembered what happened to Heather, I threw up.

At this point my body reminded me I was thirsty. _"_ _I need to find water. And where I am."_ I weakly got to my feet and walked in one direction. The air felt humid, but a nice breeze blew constantly. Sort of like my time on the island of the AGB Labs. _"_ _The lab is gone. Did my dad really set that up? And did Hoth and his father…"_ I stopped to throw up, thinking about the lab getting completely decimated by the explosion.

As luck would have it, I found a small pool of water. Without hesitation I dunked my face in the water. I sloppily slurped up as much water as I could take in one breath. Some water did get down the wrong pipe, forcing me into coughing fits. As I got a grip on my breathing, I glanced at my reflection in the water a foot away from my face. The front of my short light brown hair clung to my forehead. My eyes were still a little red. Otherwise it looked like me. _"_ _Why? Why has this happened to me?"_ Tears began to collect in my eyes again. Then a noise stopped me from starting to cry. I jumped when I saw a few Bellsprout, Marill, and Patrat on the other side of the pool. When they looked to me in a nerving way, I freaked out and ran.

I ran out of breath in less than a minute, and my legs gave way. _"_ _Should I just give up? My parents and…Team Celeste, or Alchimian Society, or whatever they led…how could I be a part of? How could they be so nice to me, but to those people at AGB Labs…"_ I threw up again. Once I could catch my breath, I looked up to see a low-hanging tree with huge leaves. It overshadowed a plateau-like rock three times my size. I crawled up onto the top. I heard bird Pokémon in the canopy layer of the forest, screeching like they were on the attack. I scrunched up as I lied sideways on the hard rock. _"_ _These Pokémon…are not like I hoped they be like…"_

My mind buzzed over the events at the lab and the airship, exhausting me to sleep. I woke up to the sound of my stomach growling. I forgot I hadn't eaten since lunch three days ago. _"_ _I should look to see where I am. Maybe I'm still in Hoenn?"_ I walked in one direction, toward where I felt the pool of water was. _"_ _I figure I'll run into food or something eventually."_ I walked by the pool first, taking a quick sip using my hands. About two hours later, I ended up at a shoreline. I squinted at the horizon. The sky was clear blue, with the sun hanging at about mid-morning position. I also noticed another small circle in the sky, giving off multiple colors like a kaleidoscope. _"_ _Weird. Never seen anything like that. And I don't see any land mass in the distance. Maybe another part of the beach will?"_ Just as I turned toward the coast, I spotted a flock of flying Pokémon of all kinds coming straight toward me from high in the sky. I bolted back into the thick forest, where the flying Pokémon simply whizzed over the treetops. _"_ _What in Arceus did I do to them?"_ My stomach growled even louder, so I turned my attention to food.

I wandered the forest aimlessly, looking for any sort of food. Bushes appeared scarce, and the ones that I did find appeared barren. Then I heard shaking in the trees. From a safe distance, I noticed some Mankey and a Sneasel jumping rapidly from branch to branch. Dozens of flying Pokemon swarmed them from the canopy layer. The Sneasel threw shards of ice to fend off the Pokémon, while the Mankey tried their best to snatch some berries in the layer just below the commotion. _"_ _Eesh! Is it going to be that hard getting food?"_ I rubbed my stomach. When one of the Mankey got badly hit, the others stopped to scamper down the trees. They all made it to ground level and piled together the berries they got. The berries looked faded in color, and a little roughened up. One of the Mankey looked very crestfallen, but another Mankey patted it on the back. I felt kind of bad for them. Then when they were about to look in my direction, I rushed out of view.

A little later, I came across a bush with some pale berries. Unfortunately, a bunch of Zigzagoon and Tangela were already picking them. "Hey, wait!" I ran over to the bush, but my legs wobbled a bit. The Pokemon scooped up as many berries as they could and scurried away. "I need those berries, too!" But my breath grew raspy and I tired quickly. As I hanged my head low and caught my breath, I noticed a greenish berry they dropped on the ground. With hardly a thought, I scooped the berry up and stuffed it in my mouth. I nearly choked from how fast I chewed and swallowed it. It also left a very bitter taste in my mouth. _"_ _Uck! I hope I get better berries than this the next time."_

Still pretty hungry, I surrendered the day at the flat rock. I ripped off some branches and made a messy layer of leaves for a bed. With my mind torn between missing my parents and wanting food, I fell asleep.

The fourth day started out better. My stomach woke me up again, but this time I was more focused. I surveyed the area between the rock and the pool, seeing what bushes or trees beared berries. I only found two bushes and four branches that had some berries. Although I could wedge my way through vents, I never had to climb anything much before. So Pokémon got to the berry branches first before I could even reach them adequately. Luckily, I got a bunch of berries to hold in my shirt and hide back at the rock.

After eating a few of the blandish berries and drinking from the pool, I decided to go to the beach again. I tried to spell out the word 'HELP' using scattered sea stones, but the flying Pokémon came after me twice. So I gave up and spent the majority of the day just wandering around. By hugging the edge between the forest and the beach, I found out I really was on an island. An isolated island at that, since I never spotted anything at all out at sea. As for the island itself, only half of it was dense forest. The other half was rocky, with a large hill inclining all the way to the shore before a steep cliff to the beach. I didn't get as much time to explore the rocky half as I would've liked to, due to some Geodude, Boldore, and Binacle guarding that half, and the open areas leaving me prone to patrolling flying Pokémon. _"_ _At least the rock-type Pokémon seem to be more at odds with the flyers than me."_

I got back to my rock and ate a little more of my small berry stash. As I lay on my rock, my mind thought back to my parents. _"_ _They can't be as bad as I saw them, right? They're so nice to me…even when I'm in trouble. They must have had a reason. Yeah, that's it. A very good reason for wiping out the whole lab…and the workers inside it…and Hoth…"_ I threw up the berry I ate.

It rained on my fifth day alone. I hunkered under the leaves above the rock. With nowhere to really go, I stayed put for the day, ate a couple more berries, and drank the raindrops that dripped off the leaves. I heard lots of Pokémon cries in the treetops throughout the day. _"_ _They must be fighting over food again."_ I kept a close eye on my stash I hid in the indent of my rock. _"_ _Please, mom and dad. Please find me."_

The sixth day on the island was hot, so I decided to take a dip in the pool. I remembered that the Pokémon usually didn't come around the pool in the late-morning. So I waited around until then to take my turn. I took off my sneakers, socks, long pants, short-sleeve shirt, and t-shirt. With only my underwear, I slipped into the lukewarm water and rested a while. For a split second, I felt at ease. But the occasional Pokémon cries broke any hope of silence. I also heard leaves rustling near me from all angles. Although I didn't see any Pokémon, or unfortunately any person, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

So I got out of the pool when it appeared quieter and got my clothes back. I noticed my shirt and pants already looked a bit worn, which wouldn't please my parents. _"_ _My dad would make a fuss if he caught me wearing clothes like this."_ I got dressed and looked at myself in the reflection of the pool. I smirked when I notice how disheveled my short hair was. _"_ _My mom would ruffle it even further before chastising me with this look. Then she would comb it up before dad catches me with it…and kiss my forehead…"_

I almost started to cry again. But then some Pokémon came back to the pool and looked toward me. I snapped out of it and ran back to the rock. _"_ _Mom…dad…where are you?"_ I laid down in the shade over my rock and ate a couple of berries before the day was complete.

On my seventh day on the island, I woke with a start. I noticed an Oddish tiptoeing toward my stash of berries. I gasped loudly, which startled the Oddish and made it run away. Not long after I spotted a vine from a Tangela reaching for my berries from a safe distance. I stopped messing with some small leaves and yelled, "Hey!" But the Tangela grabbed a berry before it slinked its vine back to its hidden spot.

Now I sat right in front of the rock's inlet. _"_ _Certainly, no Pokémon would try any funny business now."_ For a while, nobody bothered me. I continued to toy with leaves and twigs, poorly shaping them into anything substantial. Then under a dozen Pokémon crawled out from the bushes. They inched closer and closer, giving angry expressions. _"_ _I was right. This isn't funny."_ They uttered mean cries as they advanced. My muscles tensed up. I scrunched up into a ball. I started to get chilling flashbacks to my one time in the forest near AGB Labs. The cries of the Pokémon from that day blended in my mind with the Pokémon in front of me that I heard now. "Hoth…" His name came out before I stopped myself. _"_ _He's not here with me. I miss him…so much."_ A tear streaked down my face. The Pokémon got closer and closer. _"_ _I miss him. I miss my mom. I miss my dad. Why haven't they found me?"_ The Pokémon were now a meter away from me and the berries behind me. _"_ _I can't take this. I can't bear to remember. I don't want to remember. I hate this feeling. I hate it! I want to be left alone!"_

"Leave me alone!" I shouted as I shut my eyes. For an instant, everything around me grew truly silent. Then I heard some scurrying. I opened my eyes just to see the Pokémon retreated back into the bushes.

I sat completely still for at least a minute. Then I sighed and laid down on the ground. _"_ _My parents aren't coming. I am really alone. Maybe forever?"_ Another tear slid down my face. But I wiped my eyes and sat back up. _"_ _Then I have to figure things out on my own."_

With so much time on my hands, I tried to busy myself with things to do. Although it took me weeks before I dared call the island my new home. I memorized over half of the island layout, much like I did with the Alchimian Airship. I fiddled around with leaves and twigs, eventually weaving a small cup. I used the cup to properly scoop water out of the pool, and left it under the leaves over my rock when it rained to collect the droplets. My frustration over gathering berries against the neighboring Pokémon drove me to risk planting some berry seeds. Unfortunately, not enough sunlight passed through the canopy to any ideal farming spot. And I still couldn't figure out how to repel the flying Pokémon whenever I stepped out in the open. _"_ _It's like they're containing me. And some of the other Pokemon. Why?"_

Little by little I grew used to hearing the cries of Pokémon throughout the island. I also eventually gained enough confidence to stand up to any grounded Pokémon that tried to sneak up to my rock. I practiced picking up their footsteps on the ground, or the rustling of the leaves. I even got a bit of a handle of my 'persuasive powers' and called them off. Although whenever I used it it felt like the wind was kind of knocked out of me. And I remembered my dad…which brought up all the memories again. But I suppressed them and moved on.

In a few months, I truly embraced the fact that I was alone. _"_ _Better off that way it seems."_ I sat on my rock and tinkered with more leaves and loose branches, trying to make a basket of sorts. Suddenly, I heard leaves rustling. But it wasn't from the bushes like it usually was. It came from somewhere in the canopy layer of trees. I looked up, but I didn't see any Pokémon. _"_ _I don't think the flying Pokémon have found a way to smoothly navigate through all those branches. Maybe a good climber passing by?"_

Then I heard something roll on the ground. I looked toward the indent I kept the berries in. One of those berries rolled out from the indent into the open. _"_ _No…can't be…"_ Just as I jumped off the rock, a bird-like Pokémon flew out of the rock to a nearby tree branch. A berry was held in its small beak.

"Hey! Give that back!" I shouted.

The flying Pokémon perched on the branch. It did nothing else while its back was turned to me. This gave me a moment to get a good look at the thief. Its brown body was almost perfectly spherical in shape. Then I remembered from the books I'd read which Pokémon this was.

"Hey, Rowlet!" I shouted again. "Give my berry back!"

The Rowlet still didn't budge from its spot. But, very slowly, it turned its head to look over its back. My skin slightly crawled as it did so. The berry still remained intact in its stubby beak. Its black eyes stared back, almost like it could see through me. But then it opened its beak and let the berry fall to the ground. It gave me one dismayed look before flying off.

I picked up the berry. _"_ _How did he fly by me so quietly? I'm going to have to keep an eye on him."_ Then I ate the berry. The next day, I sat right above the indent. As I was fiddling with the leaves and twigs again, I caught the Rowlet flying low toward my berries. "Oh no you don't!" I reached for a stick behind me, waiting for this moment. The stick was as long as I was tall. I stabbed the stick into the ground, just before Rowlet reached the indent. It hooted in surprise and looked up at me.

While it flinched, I took the moment to sternly say, "You don't touch these! Got it?"

The Rowlet stood on the ground right where it was, looking slightly confused. For almost an hour, we just stared at each other. I lifted the stick out of the way of the indent, waiting to see if it made a move. The Rowlet looked between me and the berries. Sometimes it tilted its head sideways while looking at me. But it remained relatively silent.

Finally, I sighed. "Okay…I'm sitting over there…" I scooched over to the other side of the rock. I fiddled a bit with the leaves and twigs again. After a couple of minutes, I quickly peaked over the rock. The Rowlet was still there, just staring at my pile of berries. _"_ _At least my words worked. But why didn't it come after me, like the other flying Pokemon usually do?"_ Then the Rowlet flew off a few minutes later. _"_ _Well, if it can't get my berries, it will leave me alone, too."_

But the next day, the Rowlet did come back. I continued to try to make a basket with the leaves and twigs on my rock. After little success, I wiped some sweat off my forehead. When I randomly glanced around me, that's when I spotted him. The Rowlet sat on his branch, just watching me, almost concealed among the leaves. _"_ _You again?"_ I continued my leaf toying, but keep glancing toward the Rowlet until he disappeared over an hour later.

The day after, I came back from a berry hunt. I only managed to collect three decent berries. I returned to my rock and reached one of the berries over to the indent. By chance, I glimpsed the Rowlet perched on a different branch. I stood back up, the berry in hand. _"_ _Now what? I told you not to touch my berries."_ Then I noticed he wasn't looking directly at me. Rather he seemed to be staring at the berry I was about to put away. I raised my hand holding the one berry. The Rowlet's eyes followed. I kept moving my arms around me, and the Rowlet intently followed the berry. I paused with my arm stretched out in front of me. _"_ _Hm, a male Rowlet, right? I never said he couldn't look. But he shouldn't touch…"_

The Rowlet dove down at the berry. I lowered my arm shortly before he swooped in front of me and back up to a branch behind me. I whirled around, while he turned his head backwards toward me, looking at me disheartened. _"_ _Then it didn't work? No, if it didn't work, he could easily sneak in while I'm not by the rock to get my stash. Is he toying with me?"_ I looked at the berry I was distracting the Rowlet with. I looked back at the Rowlet, who was still looking at me. Then I ate it. "Mine. Can't have it, right?" I taunted through my mouthfuls. The Rowlet blankly stared back before flying off. I put the remaining two berries in my stash and continued my day.

Two days later I came back from my dip in the pool. When I returned to my rock, I saw the Rowlet just flying away from my stash. "Hey!" I ran over to the stash. I counted the berries, and noticed one was missing. In particular, it was one of the two new berries I left in the stash. I looked over to where Rowlet was perched. He had his back turned, but I could just see him holding the berry in his foot while taking bites out of it. He gave a happy hoot.

"Hey, you!" I shouted louder. The Rowlet turned his head behind his back. Little crumbs littered his beak. He gave me two quick hoots and flashed a smile. _"_ _Did he just…smirk at me?!"_ I raised a fist to it. "Why I oughtta…!" But before I could utter anything persuasive, he vanished into the trees. I plucked the remaining new berry out of my stash and sat on the rock. _"_ _That little thief! Nobody steals from me. That's my job!"_ I took a bite out of the berry, shivering a bit from its sour taste. _"_ _I guess my persuasive powers are very specific. It only took from the berries I left there_ after _I commanded it to leave the stash alone. I'll have to be more specific with my words in the future."_ I take another bite. _"_ _Well, this Rowlet is at least respectful enough to take one, and not be greedy like the others try to be."_

More weeks passed, and I forgot how long it had been since I first got stranded on this island by this point. I kept my usual routine of searching for berries, drinking from the pool, and exploring the forest. Half of my time was spent just trying to make a basket out of leaves and twigs like I did with my cup. By this point, I managed to dissuade any Pokémon from trying to steal from my stash with my 'persuasive powers'. Except for the Rowlet. That Pokemon kept flying by my rock day after day. Most of the time he just stayed perched on a branch and watched me. But sometimes he swooped toward my stash and I had to wave it away with my stick. Any time I was about to speak, it flew out of view. _"_ _It's like it knows my power. Has it been watching me use it?"_

But when he watched me, he sort of freaked me out. I never caught when he arrived. I never caught when he left. He never perched in the same spot. But he always watched me. I kept expecting he was going to do something. Like he was crouching down and waiting to strike at his prey. But he never did. He just kept staring at me. And staring. And staring.

One day he appeared out of nowhere, already perched on a low hanging branch. It was when I was about to make a key connection for the basket to keep its shape. His sudden appearance on the edge of my sight startled me so much, I let go. The twigs snapped back straight and the leaves flew in all directions like I just burst a piñata.

"That's it!" I reached over to my stash, grabbing a random berry. I whirled around and lobbed the berry beneath his perching spot. "This what you want? Take it! I can't stand you staring at me like that."

The Rowlet flew down next to the berry. He turned his head toward me, like he was waiting for something of me. I gave an apathetic shrug. _"_ _What now? Just take it."_ After I gave him an impatient look, the Rowlet finally looked back to the berry and ate it. _"_ _Finally, some peace for me."_ I started my basket all over again. A few minutes later, the Rowlet finished the berry and flew off. "Thank Arceus," I grumbled.

Every day after that I found the Rowlet coming back. He would stare at me until I threw one of my berries at him. After a month of repeating that process, either the Rowlet or I made this a reoccurring habit at the same time of day. Eventually, I got used to his company. The Rowlet did, too, perching closer and closer to me. He still respectfully kept his distance, especially if I gave him a warning look. Occasionally, the Rowlet even took an interest in watching me try to make the basket.

Then, one day, I walked back to my rock with only one new bland berry. _"_ _This Rowlet better be happy. Kind of a scarce week for me to be sharing some of my stash with anyone."_ I laid down on my rock, now matted with a good layer of leaves. But when the time came for the Rowlet to usually appear, he didn't. _"_ _Odd. Maybe he's just late."_ Over an hour passed, and the Rowlet still didn't come.

" _Well, I guess more for me today."_ I brought the new berry to my lips. Then I paused. I lowered the berry. _"_ _Nah, I'll eat later."_ I put the berry in my stash and headed back out into the forest. _"_ _I think I'll get some more materials for my basket."_

Just as I began collecting fallen branches, I heard multiple loud cries. One of them being hooting sounds. _"_ _Uh oh. What has he gotten up to now?"_ I dropped the branches and ran toward the source of the commotion. It took a few paces before I arrived at the scene. I stayed behind a bush to safely watch what was happening.

At least two dozen rodent Pokémon, three Bellsprout, and two Rockruff ran about in a small clearing. They chased and attacked the Rowlet, along with a Farfetch'd and a Noctowl. The three bird Pokemon dodged and weaved through the air. However, only the Farfetch'd and the Noctowl appeared to be attacking back. The Rowlet mainly dodged the attacks, trying to escape. But six Sewaddle made sure that didn't happen, using String Shot between the trees to bottleneck the three Pokémon. The branches above also proved too thick for the bird Pokémon to fly up and away. By the only escape route, the two Rockruff stood guard. One Rockruff looked regular in color, throwing rocks at the bird Pokémon. The other was not like the ones I'd seen in pictures, clad in black and red. He took a more physical approach, scratching at the bird Pokémon with his small claws.

I quickly saw that the Noctowl was the biggest Pokémon here, at nearly five feet tall. She quickly cleared the rodent Pokémon off of her that tried to scratch or tackle her. _"_ _The Noctowl looks like she's using some sort of Psychic-type move. I wish I could read those books properly to know what moves these are."_ The Farfetch'd kept his distance from the regular Rockruff and focused slashing his leek at the off-color Rockruff. But the off-color Rockruff grinned and flashed its eyes. With ease, that Rockruff dodged each attack the Farfetch'd tried to swing at it.

The Rowlet continued to mainly dodge attacks, only kicking the others away if they got too close. He appeared to be moving slower and slower as the battle progresses. But he was also able to take the brunt of more attack thrown at him. At one point, a Sentret tried to tackle him head on. But the Rowlet tackled the Sentret back. The Sentret flew back so hard that it nearly broke a tree trunk the Sentret hit. The Rowlet panicked in place, and looked apologetic. But this opened him to some vine attacks by one of the Bellsprout. Quickly, the Bellsprout used his vines to grab the Rowlet's wings and slammed him to the ground. Some of the rodent Pokémon ganged up on the Rowlet while he was down.

I grimaced. _"_ _How the heck did this all start? Is this all over food? Or territory?"_

The Noctowl took the opportunity to thrust her wings at some of the String Shot. A blade of air sliced the strings with ease. The Noctowl also snatched one of the Bidoof attacking it. With a captive in her talons, the Noctowl hooted toward the Farfetch'd and beckoned him to follow her. The Farfetch'd left the Rockruff alone and followed the Noctowl to their escape. Just before getting away, the Farfetch'd looked toward the Rowlet, who was now bound by all three Bellsprout's vines by his wings. He gave the poor Rowlet a disgusted look before flying out of sight.

I continued to watch the Rowlet try to break free, but his wings were bound to the ground by the Bellsprout vines. All the other Pokémon present appeared really angry at it. _"_ _Rowlet, what did you do?"_

The two Rockruff approached the Rowlet, while the others backed off a bit. The regular Rockruff stepped up to the panicking Rowlet first. He yipped angrily at him, really getting in Rowlet's face. The Rowlet just kept shaking his head to the questions. For a moment, the off-color Rockruff looked distracted by something, as he made glances off to the side. Then the off-color Rockruff pushed the other Rockruff to the side. He stared frustratingly at the Rowlet, which didn't really help the Rowlet calm down, but the Rowlet did stop squirming. In a much calmer manner, the off-color Rockruff questioned the Rowlet. The Rowlet responded with a mix of nods and shakes. The off-color Rockruff was also a bit more expressive, making motions like eating and pointing.

I still waited by the bushes, trying to figure out what they were saying. _"_ _If I got this right, it looks like Rowlet tried to take food from them, and led the Noctowl and Farfetch'd with him. But the Rowlet seems to be denying its association with all of this."_

The off-color Rockruff sighed and let the regular Rockruff bark at the Rowlet again. As he berated the bird Pokémon, the other Pokémon inched closer and closer. The Rowlet increased to freak out, shaking his head desperately.

I began to feel uncomfortable. _"_ _Guys, he doesn't what anything to do with you. He just wants to be left alone."_ The surrounding Pokémon looked ready to attack, except for the off-color Rockruff. The regular Rockruff beared his teeth. I began to get flashbacks of being surrounded on the Alchimian Airship with Hoopa. I gritted my teeth. _"_ _He just wants to be left alone!"_ I stood up and shouted at the top of my lungs, " Leave Rowlet alone!"

The others stopped and turned toward me in surprise. Some looked miffed, while others scrunched up in fear. The regular Rockruff barked at me.

I looked back at the Rockruff crossly. "I don't understand a word you're saying. But this Rowlet has done nothing to you. He just wants to let be."

The off-color Rockruff just looked at me sternly. But he stepped away from Rowlet.

I ran over to Rowlet. He looked battered and bruised from all the attacks he got hit with. He shivered in fright as I reached down to touch him, but he didn't squirm. I looked to the Bellsprout, who looked between me and Rowlet confused. "Let him go," I said sternly. The Bellsprout reluctantly retracted their vines. Rowlet went limp on the ground, but still conscious.

I scooped him into my arms. Now the other Pokémon growled at me, led by the regular Rockruff. The off-color Rockruff stayed at a distance while the others circled me. I held Rowlet tight. "I mean it! Leave us alone!" I could feel my haggard breath, spent from using my 'persuasive' voice. Rowlet turned his head to me, scared. _"_ _This won't be like last time."_ "I won't let you go," I whispered to him.

Suddenly, I got a crawl up my skin. _"_ _I feel like I'm being watched."_ The off-color Rockruff turned toward the forest, confused. After a minute, he nodded and ran up to the other Pokémon, who still surrounded me. He yipped to the other Rockruff. The regular Rockruff barked back, surprised and angry. But after a few more yips, the Rockruffs nodded to each other. Both Rockruffs called to the other Pokémon, who backed off and walked away from me. In a few seconds, they vanished into the bushes.

I sighed with relief, but perked up when I heard Rowlet groan in pain. "Don't worry, Rowlet. I got you!" I rushed back to my rock, placing him on my bed of leaves. I rummaged through my berry stash, examining each berry carefully. _"_ _I have_ no _idea which one does what."_ I decided to pick the newest berry I got. I held it up to Rowlet's face. "Hey. I got you a berry. It was supposed to be for when you stopped by today." The Rowlet weakly ate it up. His body relaxed, then he dozed off. "Wait, did it work? Did you like it? Why did you fall asleep in a time like this?" No response but his relaxed breathing. I noticed the sun setting and decided to tuck in for the night as well. I curled up next to Rowlet on the leaves. "Good night, Rowlet."

Rowlet slowly got better in a few days. He mainly hopped around my rock, never straying that far. He even guarded by berries from an intruder once. "Hey, you're looking much better," I smiled as he flexed his wings. On the day he fully recovered, he flew off. _"_ _Well, I guess it'll be back to the usual routine."_

But later that day, he returned speedily with a shiny, ripe berry. "Hey, where did you get _that_?" Rowlet flew up to me and dropped it into my hand. "Is this for me?" I responded in shock.

Rowlet landed in a huff, but happily nodded.

I held a hand to my chest and nodded. "Thank you! You think you can get more of this from time to time?"

Rowlet lowered his head and shook it.

"Oh. One time deal? Too risky?"

He nodded.

I smiled and patted his head. "Well, I still thank you all the same, Rowlet."

Rowlet hooted happily.

From that day on, Rowlet perched by my rock. He followed me on my trips to the pool and the berry hunts. He even passed me a few leaves from his wings while I worked on my basket. After months of hard work, I finally got my basket completed and stable.

"Finally!" I smiled toward Rowlet. "Now I can use it to get us more berries in one run."

Rowlet examined the basket. Then, with a happy hoot, he jumped into the basket. It shaped perfectly around his lower body as he nestled in.

"Hey! Did you watch and help me with this _just_ so you could get a bed out of this?"

Rowlet cooed and nodded.

I laughed. "You sneakily little thief!" I rubbed his head. "You know, for my first Pokémon I make contact with, you're not so bad. Want to be partners?"

Rowlet gave a few loud hoots and nodded.

I gave the biggest smile I ever got in a year. "Yeah. Partners to the end."

* * *

{Present day, at night}

" _Where's my partner?"_ I looked around the building. _"_ _I've got Celeste grunts on all sides, and Flare grunts on the walkways above. I can't use my Kineti-Pack with this many Flare grunts above me. I can't use my 'persuasion power' on the Flare grunts, or else the Celeste grunts will be tipped off of a former member. I'm out of Sleep Powder pellets. I sure as hell am not using my Unbound Rings in front of anybody!"_ I noticed a power panel between the female Celeste grunt and the Celeste grunt by the eastern path. _"_ _If I can cut the power to the lights, I might be able to do something in the dark."_

I made a sprint for the panel. But a String Shot suddenly bound my arms to my sides. I started to get pulled to the Spinarak of the Celeste grunt by the entrance. _"_ _Okay, now my movement's as limited as my options. Then I'll have to stall until my partner comes back for me."_

"Did you really think you could get away with stealing our Dark Balls?" the female Celeste grunt taunted.

I smirked. "No. I would dream of _stealing_ from an organization as large as Team Celeste."

"Then why have all our Dark Balls go missing every time you are at the scene of the crime?"

I shrugged. "Is it a crime that I'm so efficient? Seems to me like you could take some pointers from my team."

The female grunt stepped closer with her Klefki. "Who are you?"

"Who are _you_?"

"I'm asking the questions!"

"I'll answer if you answer?"

"Oh, is _that_ the game you want to play? Fine. Klefki, Play Rough!"

Klefki charged at me.

"Ack!" I dramatically flinched and bent lower to the ground. My cloak covered my body from over half of all directions. "Okay, okay, okay! I get the point! You're not nice!"

"Hold!" shouted the female grunt. Klefki hovered a foot away from me, armed with its keys. The female grunt stepped even closer. "If you're not going to tell me who you are, then at least tell me who you're _boss_ is."

I faked a whimper. "Oh no! My boss wouldn't be pleased if I told you who he is."

"So it's a man," she said amused. "What else can you tell me?"

"I got kicked out of school," I dramatically whine. "Team Smear said I could make a name for myself."

"And what is your name?" She sneered.

I looked up a bit, my hood still covering my eyes. "My name…is Z."

She gave a wicked smile. "Well then, Z, you are under arrest for trespassing and attempted robbery."

I faked a sniffle. "I figured as much, given I'm tied up. I know you guys always have at least one Spinarak on your team. Ever thought of Sewaddle? They also know String Shot, but can also make nice clothes for you."

"You're a chatty Z, aren't you? Well, I hope you feel the same when the police come in a few minutes…"

Suddenly, a window above the main entrance shattered. A hail of leaves streaked above our heads, breaking most of the lights. Only a couple of lights remained, leaving the whole room very dim. I ever so faintly heard a whoosh from the broken window to the ceiling rafters. I laughed, "That's all we'll need!"

A dark aura arrow wizzed from the ceiling right at the Klefki. A small explosion occured on impact, sending the Klefki flying off to the side.

"Klefki!"Cried the female grunt.

While she was briefly distracted, I was already remembering the trajectory to the arrow. I sent my thoughts toward the area of origin. _[There you are. Finally made it in here!]_

 _[_ _Got held up,]_ the voice of my partner said back in my head. _[I see I can say the same for you.]_

 _[_ _Little help? Then we can really go nuts.]_ Before the female grunt could turn back to me, I leapt into the air. I used the Kineti-Pack to hang in the air for one second. That was all the time needed for my partner to shoot an arrow through the String Shot, freeing my arms.

"Get both of them! Now!" the female grunt screamed.

 _[_ _Use a Spirit Shackle on the Houndour. Then focus on the Flare grunts' Pokémon.]_ I began running to the west side of the factory.

 _[_ _Will do.]_ My partner shot another arrow.

The Celeste grunt with the Houndour commanded him to use Flamethrower. But the arrow struck his shadow with a small explosion. With both startled, I raced passed them. As I weaved through machinery and conveyor belts, my partner sent volleys of Razor Leafs upon the Woobat and Zubat. The Flare grunts avoided the shots while commanding their Pokémon to fly up to the intruder. _[_ _So what's it look like from the entrance?]_ I asked my partner.

 _[_ _Not good,]_ he replied between shots. _[Lots of Flare grunts waiting around the factor, especially by the entrance.]_

The female grunt ran in my direction, followed by the two Celeste grunts near her. "After him! Come Klefki!"

Her Klefki started to follow. But it suddenly stopped. Its shadow stretched from the spot it was hit by the Spirit Shackle. It pulled its hardest, but found itself tethered helplessly in that area.

"Klefki, no!" she cried. Then she angrily shouted at the grunt with the Stunky. "I want that kid caught! Now!"

The grunt and the Stunky followed the two other grunts. The grunt with the Houdour also tried to join the chase, but his Houndour was also anchored to the area of the Spirit Shackle.

I spotted another set of stairs and took them to the walkways above. _[Then we'll have to go up! We need a clearing…]_

 _[_ _Already on it!]_ My partner stopped shooting Razor Leafs and stood still. His body slightly glowed, using his Roost attack. This gave the Zubat and Woobat the opportunity to fly up to him and attack. But just when they got close, my partner stopped glowing and leapt off the rafters. He dove into the open, showing his full appearance.

"Z has a Decidueye," said the female grunt. "It's a Grass-Type, so use your Flying-Type moves!"

The Flare grunts commanded their flying Pokémon to attack with Wing Attack or Air Cutter. My partner side-dodged through the air, avoiding all their attacks. _[You know, I wish we didn't forgo Leaf Blade. It would make close quarters combat easier for me.]_

I stayed off to the north-west side, watching the three Celeste grunts get closer. _[True. But that's why we make due with Spirit Shackle. Try our new technique.]_

My partner smiled. He pulled out two Spirit Shackle arrows from his wings. He grabbed an arrow in each set of fingers, holding them like long knives. Then he slashed away at his enemies. One by one, the Zubat and Woobat fell to the ground like a rock. The effects of the Spirit Shackle kept them anchored near their trainers. _[Arrows as a non-projectile. Feels clunky, but it'll do.]_

 _[_ _Then make the getaway skylight.]_ I ran across the walkway as the three grunts and the Stunky came close behind. The Flare grunts noticed me and directed their Pokémon to use Air Cutter at me. As the attacks came, I used the Kineti-Pack to jump off the walkway and dodge the attacks more easily in the air.

"You…you stole one of our Kineti-Packs!" stammered the female grunt. "Who _are_ you?!"

I laughed. "Someone making sure Team Smear is back in business!"

Finished fighting, my partner shot an arrow at the closest window. When it shattered, my partner and I flew toward it.

"Oh no, you are _not_ having me lose my promotion!" the female grunt screamed. "Klefki, use Fairy Lock!"

The Klefki sent pink chains directly at my partner. But he scoffed and flew right through them.

She stood there aghast. "But, how? It's a Grass-Flying type, isn't it?"

 _[_ _I'm Grass-Ghost. How does nobody see that?]_ Said my partner amused.

The other grunts' Pokémon tried to throw attacks at us from where they stood. But they were all too far to properly hit us. Just before we escaped through the window, I added toward the female grunt, "Thanks for the challenge! Can't speak for _your_ boss, but _my_ 'boss' will be very pleased you let us get rid of your Dark Balls."

" **Z**!" She screamed as I flew out and up to the roof. I could see the Flare grunts nervously standing around the walls of the factory. And I just faintly heard police sirens coming up. _"_ _Good timing, as usual. They can round up the Flare grunts that will scatter into the forest at least."_ Then I remembered the girl I knocked out in the forest. _"_ _Oh, right!"_

I ran across the roof top toward the back of the Pokeball Factory. My partner flew above my head. _[Wouldn't this be the part where you open a ring portal for us to escape?]_

 _[_ _We have one more moment. Just gotta wrap up one loose end.] "I hope she's alright. Can't have her get caught by Team Flare or Team Celeste as they escape."_

My partner gave a bemused hoot. _[Why do you have another girl on your mind?]_

My face turned a little pink for a second. _[It's not like that! I had to knock her out before I did my handiwork.]_

He rolled his eyes. _[Well, when you put it_ ** _that_** _way, it sounds_ so _much better.]_

Ignoring the comment, I jumped off the roof and glided down into the forest using my Kineti-Pack. I ran off to the spot I hid the girl. But she was gone. I sighed, "Good, she's already gone." My partner quickly caught up, standing before me at about my height. _[It looked like she was going to break into the Pokeball Factory to do who knows what. I couldn't risk that, so I put her under one of my Sleep Powder pellets. But thank goodness it seems she woke up and decided to run away from here already. Downside was I had trouble escaping with one less pellet. Thanks for the save, back there, Nightraider!]_

My partner nodded his head. _[Anytime. We have each other's backs. That what partners are for.]_

I gave a small smile. _[Yeah…to the end.]_ The police sirens got louder. I raised my ring. _[Shall we continue our adventures?]_

 _[_ _Lead the way, fearless leader.]_

I opened a ring portal and the two of us walked through it.


	7. VS The Gang-Up

{Approx. 10 years ago}

It had been over a year since I ended up on this island. Half of my shirt was ripped up. Wasn't so thrilled about that. But Rowlet was thrilled. He got extra lining for his basket. Nice and comfy, too. I was jealous. But if he was happy, I was happy.

The two of us kept to a consistent routine. Every day we woke up, collected water, scavenged for berries, tried to make something out of leaves and branches, and then went back to sleep. However, exactly _when_ we started our day varied. Above and around the island, all sorts of flying Pokemon made claim to their territory. And they defended it with a passion. Be it bird Pokemon like Tailow or Staraptor, bug Pokémon like Venomoth or Volcarona, or levitating Pokemon like Haunter and Cryogonal, all kinds of airborne Pokémon tried to attack us if we ever ended up in a clearing. Their persistence tended to distract Rowlet and me from whatever we were doing from time to time, if we were not careful. So to avoid being tracked, we woke up together at different times each day. Even at night. May not have avoided the flying Pokemon every time, but at least it made it hard for them to reliably track us.

As the months went on, Rowlet grew on me as a great companion. Sometimes he flew off to survey our surroundings. Other times he chilled in the basket. I added vine straps to the basket, so I could carry the basket like a backpack. I also created nets, long poles, and mini-batons out of the leaves and branches. With these tools, Rowlet and I ventured freely around half the island.

A few weeks after Rowlet started living near me, I got another visitor. It happened as I went through the usual routine. Rowlet napped peacefully in the basket on my back. As I finished collecting water, I noticed the black and red Rockruff drinking from the pool. He stared back at me earnestly. I ignored him and moved on to collecting berries. However, I soon noticed the same Rockruff following me. He was hardly subtle, but he kept a good distance away. Only when I finished my scavenging and almost made it back to my camp did he head off his own way. _"_ _Hm, I think he's the last one I haven't told to stay away from me."_

The next day it rained. Rowlet and I just sat at our camp. I sat under a roof of leaves. Rowlet happily hopped from puddle to puddle nearby. _"_ _He certainly likes water more than I thought a Grass-type would."_ I watched him sporadically throw leaves from his wings. _"_ _I wish I knew his moveset. I wish I read up on moves in those books instead of staring at the pictures. I know he knows Tackle. But the other moves…"_

Just then, the black and red Rockruff came out of the bushes. He stood in the open rain, looking at me sneakily. _"_ _What's he doing here?"_ I stood up. _"_ _Wait a minute. Rockruff are Rock-type last I remember. Either this Rockruff is highly resilient to water…or something's up."_ I approached Rockruff opposingly. "Alright, you! What are you doing here?"

Rockruff grined. Then he leapt into the air. He turned into a dark mass of light. When he landed back on the ground, he wasn't a Rockruff before me. He was a Zorua!

"What the…?"

Before I adjusted to what I just saw, Zorua gleefully dashed onto the rock I was sitting on and laid down on his belly. He looked back to me with a mischievous grin, wagging his tail.

"Hey! That's my seat! Get…"

But Zorua stared at me with big, tearful eyes. His tail curled up beside his body.

I hesitated for a second. Then I sighed, "Whatever. Just don't touch my stuff."

Zorua yipped happily, then turned his head to watch Rowlet in the rain. I sat near Zorua, but fiddled around with the collected branches this time. After a couple of hours, Rowlet joined us under the leaves. He shook to somewhat dry off his soaked feathers. Then he started bickering with Zorua. Didn't know what they were saying, but I was more preoccupied with making more mini-batons. They were simple to make once I got the hang of it. They were small, but they snapped like a Ratatta-trap on impact.

I made at least a dozen of them before I got bored. It started to get dark. I looked next to me and saw Rowlet and Zorua sleeping peacefully a foot apart from each other. _"_ _Family. I wonder what's been happening with my parents while I've been gone."_ I reached over and petted Rowlet. _"_ _I'm so grateful you've kept me company all these months. But…I think I want to get out of here."_

For the next two months, I put a bit more focus each day on collecting larger branches. Rowlet and I gathered them up and put them in rows at my camp. I told Rowlet I planned to escape the island on a raft. But he didn't seem to mind and earnestly helped me out. Zorua just watched us at first. But a week into the effort, he too helped out a little. Sometimes we found an ideal branch in the flying Pokémon's territory. But Rowlet and Zorua aptly attacked them to fend them off. Or when they caught me by surprise, I beaned them with a mini-baton to get them off my back.

Satisfied with what we found, I got to work building a raft. I used malleable branches as bindings between the thicker branches. Zorua and Rowlet held things for me while I put everything together. As we worked, I kept getting the feeling like I was being watched. But I shrugged it off when I couldn't detect any unusual noises. In about a week, I had a functional wooden raft ready.

I picked up a long, thick stick. "This will have to do for the oar. I wish it were flatter on one end, though." Just then, Rowlet landed on the stick. He hooted and pointed a wing at the stick and the ground. "What is it, buddy?" After repeating the motions a few times, I gave up trying to understand Rowlet and just put the stick down. Rowlet inspected the stick for a couple of seconds. Then he started shooting leaves at one end of the stick. In a few minutes, Rowlet finished his work with a more functional-looking oar. He looked at me for approval.

I picked up the stick again. I looked at how one end was now shaped to be fairly smooth and flat. Then I looked to Rowlet. "Thanks, buddy."

Rowlet hooted happily.

I looked to the raft, flat on the ground. "I'm going to be leaving. I know it's a dangerous attempt, what with the flying Pokémon and all. But I'm tired of walking around on the same parts of the island." I walked over to a huge tall basket I made. It was filled with mini-batons and my berry rations. "Maybe this island is remote for a reason. Maybe I won't make it to another region even if I get off this island. But I feel like I've got to try." I slung the basket over my back. I looked back to Rowlet. "I left a few good berries for you. Feel free to share with Zorua if you like." Rowlet looked crestfallen to me. A tear started to build up in my eye. "Well, this is gonna be good-bye. At least there will be one less individual competing for the dulled berries…"

Rowlet flew up onto my basket. He insistently hooted at me.

I was taken aback. "You…want to come…with me?"

He nodded eagerly and hooted once.

I wiped the tear streaking down my face as I gave a dopey grin. "Aw, thanks Rowlet!" I turned to the raft. "While the morning's young, let's get going!"

I tossed the oar onto the raft and started pushing it toward shore. The raft was heavy. Like, _really_ heavy. Didn't help that I had a load of berries and mini-batons weighing me down on my back. I quickly started sweating bullets. "Not for nothing Rowlet, but I wish you had arms right now," I grunted. Rowlet just tweeted a sort of tune to himself.

I hardly made the progress I would have liked by high noon. Then Zorua came out of the bushes. "Oh. You came to say good-bye, too?"

Zorua nodded, then motioned behind him. A Machop also came from the bushes. She looked at the raft and showed off her muscles.

"Oh, I see. I could use the extra help, thanks!"

To be honest, it was more like me helping Machop, as she did most of the work pushing the raft. Zorua made sure the coast was clear in front of us, while Rowlet stayed perched on my basket. Soon, we neared the shore. I could hear the waves crashing against the sand. "Alright. Just a little further." I stopped pushing the raft and walked slowly in front of it. I shifted the basket to have the top be in better reach. _"_ _Okay, those flying Pokemon tend to get us as soon as we're in the clear. So as soon as we are, I'll use as many of these mini-batons as necessary to keep them off of me while I get the raft away from shore."_

We reached the beach. I looked around rapidly. I didn't see any flying Pokemon nearby, but dark clouds began to form. I motioned to Zorua and Machop. "All-clear. Quickly!" Machop, and Zorua, pushed the raft across the sand. Rowlet and I waited where the water met the sand. The waters looked a little rough, but my sense of urgency overridden any concerns I had for ocean travel.

Just when the raft touched the crashing waves, I spotted movement in the sky. As expected, a large flock of flying Pokemon headed toward us. "Thank you for your help guys, but watch out!" I shouted over the wind getting stronger. Zorua spotted them next and transformed into the black and red Rockruff. When Machop noticed them, she freaked out, abandoned the raft, and retreated into the forest.

I pushed the raft a bit further, with Rowlet hunkering close behind my head. Zorua stayed behind on the shore, barking in the direction of the flying Pokemon. Once the raft seemed to head out to sea at a steady pace, I rested the basket on its side, then picked up the oar. I looked back to the shore. "Hey! Go back to the forest, where it's safe!" I shouted to Zorua.

But he didn't seem to hear me. I rowed a few paces away from shore when the flying Pokemon reached us. Zorua seemed to try his best to distract the flock, dodging and swiping his way back to the forest's edge. But over half of them came toward the raft. This flock division consisted of Wingull, Pelliper, Fearow, Gastly, Mothim, and Spritzee. _"_ _Here they come."_

Rowlet stayed on the raft, flinging leaves at them. I shifted from the oar to the basket. Joining the fray, I flung one mini-baton after the other. For a dizzying couple of minutes, Rowlet and I kept back every flying Pokémon with our attacks. Rowlet did a little more work, since he was more effective on the Ghost-type opponents than I was.

 _"Uh-oh. I'm almost running out of mini-batons. I hope these flying buggers aren't too persistent."_ Just then, the wind really picked up. Rowlet hunkered down on the raft. The flying Pokemon panicked and flew back to the island.

"Finally!" I mumbled as I tried to keep the basket and oar held on the raft. The waves got rougher. I just noticed how dark it was, to the point where I almost couldn't see my hands. _"_ _I don't remember it taking this long to get to the beach. Still should be mid-afternoon the latest."_ I looked into the sky. Partly cloudy. No stars in the sky. Even the sun was eclipsed. The brightest thing I saw was the kaleidoscope-like hole in the sky. _"_ _What the heck is going on?"_

The wind blew even harder, almost in a spiral. The waves got really rough and started pushing us back to shore. "No! I just got away!" I tried to use the oar to force against the waves. Then I heard Rowlet screech. I turned to see the basket almost falling off the edge…with Rowlet tangled in the vine strap. "No!" Without even thinking, I dropped the oar into the ocean and lunged for Rowlet. I grabbed a hold of him just as the basket got swallowed up by a wave.

I held Rowlet tight against me, both of us soaking wet. Rowlet shivered a bit as he gazed into my eyes up close. "Don't worry, Rowlet. I won't let you go," I whispered to him.

Just then, above the howling winds and the crashing waves, I heard a piercing scream. It was unlike anything I'd heard before. Rowlet and I looked up. Between the solar eclipse and the hole in the sky, we vaguely saw a huge, black figure. Its entire body was black and jagged. I wouldn't have known it was levitating there if it wasn't for its small, multicolored face, like the hole, faintly glowing.

For a second, we just stared at each other. Then another, more guttural cry came from the hole. The black creature seemed distracted by it for a split second. Then it turned back to me and Rowlet. Between its hands, a rainbow glow built up. A few seconds later, it fired multiple beams of rainbow energy from itself. Some of the beams entered the hole. While a few other blasts hit the ocean's surface nearby us. This caused a huge wave of water to hit us. "Oh sh…" I hugged Rowlet even tighter as the wave wrecked the raft and we both went under. Something hard hit my head and I blacked out.

When I woke up, it appeared to be daybreak. Zorua pressed his nose right against my face. I groggily tried to sit up. I noticed that I was lying at the forest edge near the beach. I looked down at my lap, where Rowlet lay. He came to at about the same time as me. We looked at each other for a few seconds. Then we smiled. Zorua distracted us with his concerned yips. At that moment, something shiny caught my eye from the beach. Curious, I got up and tiptoed to the sand. Among the small wood debris, I spotted some sort of shiny stone. Taking a quick look around, I ran over, swiped the rock, and ran back to forest edge. I held it in my hands, with Rowlet and Zorua also peeking at what I just found. It looked like a translucent, diamond-shaped gem. It seemed clear, but refracted different colored lights depending on the angle of light hitting it. "Neat." I stuck the gem in my pocket. Then I turned to Rowlet, who looked at me with anticipation. I smiled again and patted his head. "Well, looks like we're stuck on this island again. Let's see if our small berry stash is still waiting at our camp."

Rowlet hooted gleefully. _[_ _Yes, please! I'm hungry!]_

I stopped and yelped. The male voice came in my head, not from anywhere around me. " _What the…?"_ I thought to myself.

This time, Rowlet shrieked and flapped his wings. _[_ _Who's in my head?! Who's in my head?!]_

I jumped and screamed. _"_ _Augh!"_

Rowlet jumped and hooted. _[_ _Augh!]_

Zorua looked between us worriedly, then bolted off as Rowlet and I yelped and fainted from the shock.

* * *

{Present day}

After I had brunch at Café Soleil, I got to an empty alleyway in Lumiose City. Once I saw the coast was clear, I used my Unbound Rings to summon Nightraider.

He flew out of the portal and landed right next to me. _[_ _Wasn't expecting you to call me up so soon. What's the new mission?]_

I gave a small smile. _[_ _It's been three nights ago since the Pokeball Factory, actually. But regardless, this isn't an urgent run. I…just thought to have some company with me this time.]_

He tilted his head a bit, giving a small smile of his own. _[_ _Oh? Is that all?]_

 _[Weeell_ , _I guess while we're here…]_ I opened a small portal above my left hand. The Master Ball fell nicely into my hand. _[_ _…you mind shielding the view from that side?]_ I used my own body to block anyone from possibly seeing the Master Ball from one end of the alley. Nightraider leaned against a wall on his left fingers while facing me. His left wing expanded, blocking view of the Master Ball from the other end of the alley.

I turned the Master Ball around in my hands, tossing it from one to the other from time to time. I almost couldn't contain myself from having a silly grin on my face. _"_ _Can't believe that I'd run into one of these things in my life. In perfect condition, too. I don't even want to know how much sweat and tears went into making just_ one _Master Ball. If I used Poke Balls at all, I'd be completely stoked!"_

Nightraider narrowed his eyes, watching the Master Ball intently. _[_ _Do you know how many people would steal for it? Kill for it?]_

The Master Ball rested in my right hand as I gave him a smirk. _[_ _Hell, yeah.]_

 _[What are you going to do with the Master Ball?]_

I put my left hand up to my chin while I spun the ball in my right hand. _[_ _Hm. Well, I could sell it for quite a hefty price. Or I could use it as a bribe. Or I could even save it for a legendary Pokémon.]_ I paused. _[_ _Besides you, of course.]_

Nightraider puffed his chest a bit. _[_ _Besides your attempt at flattery, it would give me quite the first impression if I appeared from that ball, of all the PokeBalls.]_

I clutched the Master Ball to my chest and put up a finger. _[_ _Nuh-uh-uh! As honorable for you as it may be, that's gonna tip the scales of equality between you and our companions, if not more so. And now more than ever might not be a good time for you guys to be in PokeBalls. I've heard some organizations have got their hands on some black PokeBalls….]_

He crosses his arms. _[_ _More Dark Balls?]_

 _[No. Well, sort of. These sinister Pokeballs are…were created by Team Celeste, and come in two types. One kind can be used to boost the stats of wild Pokémon caught by them, but have the side effect of uncontrollable aggression. Their called Dark Balls. The other kind are also black in color, but their function is to capture any Pokémon…even those owned by other trainers. Those are called Vile Balls.]_ I put the Master Ball away through a portal. _[_ _So it's still best you guys keep the Micro-Tags on, so no PokeBall of any kind can catch you whatsoever.]_

He stretched his wings. _[_ _Fair points. I guess I'll be content with 24/7 freedom. We going after those other Vile Balls next, then?]_

 _[Nah, not yet. We got most of the Dark Balls out there, though. My sources don't link Team Celeste's activity directly with the remaining Vile Balls. They were sold and used by other underground groups, but I don't have specifics on who or where. But if it isn't Team Celeste, it doesn't take high priority.]_

Nightraider motioned his orange mask markings like he was raising an eyebrow. _[_ _You know, considering you insist on keeping our team name as the Society that Must Eliminate All wRongdoings, you'd think you'd branch out a bit more than just one team.]_

I scowled a bit. _[_ _We are not pursuing Team Celeste just because my father is the leader of it. You know full well what they're capable of…and what we've been through against them.]_ My voice dampened as I spoke. I could barely look to my partner.

But he put a hand on my shoulder. _[_ _I understand full well. I've been your partner for nearly 11 years now. I've been by your side in your best times…and your worst.]_ He paused and let me go. _[_ _All your companions also understand why you've been distant from us. You feeling better yet?]_

Silence. Then I looked back to Nightraider and gave him another small smile. _[Just about. Just one more thing before I return proper. Care for a walk?]_

He shrugged. _"Yeah, why not?"_

The two of us walked out of the alley and around Boulevard. The city was at its busiest midday, so lots of people walked by us and the shops and restaurants we passed. I dressed myself in jeans, button shirt, and shades; something causal enough for me to blend in with the crowd. Next to Nightraider, I looked just like any other Pokémon trainer strolling through the middle of the city with his Pokémon. Although most people let us be as expected, there was the risk that someone like Team Celeste or the International Police could be keeping an open eye and ear out for suspicious characters like me. Fortunately, I could use my telepathy and forged bond with Nightraider to talk to him within our minds. Nobody could tell we were talking, and it didn't cost any energy when I telepathically talked with Nightraider from this close.

I stretched my hands behind my back. _[_ _Nice just walking around aimlessly in public once in a while. Though we can't do it in one place too often. I unfortunately almost got caught in Sinnoh after years of regularly stopping at the laundromat.]_

 _[Team Celeste on your tail then?]_ asked Nightraider.

 _[Not quite, thank Arceus. It was just the International Police.]_

 _[You faced police before. What happened this time?]_

 _[I've faced_ local _police before. The International Police is more dedicated and well equipped. I've been cautious of them before. Something must have bumped Team Smear up in their list of priority targets.]_

 _[Or you might need some more training to bring you back to speed.]_

I gave Nightraider a downcast glance. _[_ _Why do you think I've been pushing myself in solo missions?]_

Nightraider turned his head to me with concern, while still walking forward. _[That's great…for personal practice. But what about_ group _practice? Or_ paired _practice?]_

I stopped a bit off to the side of the street, trying to avoid a scene. _[_ _I'll get to that soon.]_

His eyes narrowed. _[_ _You better. I know you better. We did good back at the Pokeball Factory, but that wasn't our best.]_

 _[So we're a bit rusty after a few months apart. One step at a time then. You know I strategize a lot in advance.]_

 _[I know you take time. And I know you needed more time in this instance. But there are_ others _back on the island who miss you.]_

I looked away despondently. _[_ _I know.]_ Just then, I spotted activity from an alleyway leading to Vert Plaza.

I would have just looked away. But then I heard a familiar young voice shouting, "Give him back!"

"Austin?" I muttered. I started walking down the alley.

Nightraider followed me. _[_ _You're not avoiding the conversation, are you?]_

The two of us caught up to the scene. Three men in black caps, black pants, white boots, and red jackets had their backs to me. They faced Austin, who was sitting on the ground with two kids his age right behind him.

Austin had tears in his eyes. "Give him back! He belongs to my dad!"

The middle guy laughed as he looked to his peers. "Hey, guys! The little pipsqueak here says this Pokémon isn't even his."

The left guy snickered. "I knew this kid was too young to have his own Pokémon."

The right guy pointed to Austin. "Maybe he should join our team, since he's so good at stealing Pokémon."

The three laughed even harder. The two kids behind Austin tried to comfort him, but looked just as frightened as Austin.

I frowned. _"_ _Oh, it's just some annoying thieves."_ I noticed PokeBalls on their belts. _"_ _But with matching clothes like that, they don't seem like regular burglar trainers. Nor would Team Celeste dress in uniform in this instance. So they must be…"_

The guy on the left, now holding the stolen PokeBall, tossed it casually to himself. "You know, its times like these when I feel we get the proper respect we deserve."

"Yeah," said the guy on the right. "These kids are _much_ more fun to deal with than the ones from Kanto and Johto."

The middle one began walking passed Austin and the kids, with the other two following him. "Let this be a lesson to never skip school, twerps!"

Austin feebly tried to reach for the PokeBall, but the guy on the left kicked him back. "You promised a fair fight, but you ganged up on me! Not fair!"

"Life's not fair, kid! Get used to it!" The right guy sneered, while the other two snickered. "You're just jealous that we're stronger than you…"

I clenched my fist. _"_ _Self-entitled assholes!"_

Nightraider narrowed his eyes. _[_ _I know this feeling of yours.]_

 _[If there are any people that get under my skin more than Team Celeste members, it's pricks with heads up their asses who think they're better than everyone else!]_

 _[We getting involved then?]_

 _[Yes.]_

 _[_ … _even though they're likely not Team Celeste affiliates?]_

 _[Yes.]_

 _[_ … _good!]_

I took a deep breath to calm down before I shouted, "Hey! These losers bothering you?"

The kids and the three guys all turned to me and Nightraider. The left guy with his light hair in a ponytail responded first. "Yeah! These twerps ditched school to play with someone's Pokemon that isn't there's."

Austin's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh! It's you!"

I nodded toward Austin, flashing him a smile. Then I turned to the three guys. "Sorry, wasn't talking to you. Could you repeat that?"

"Hey!" said the ponytail guy. "Did you just call us…?!"

"Nobody asked for you to butt in!" said the right guy with short dark hair.

"Don't you know who you're messing with?" said the middle guy with short light hair.

When the three turned to me, I noticed that they wore gray gloves. Their jackets were also not buttoned in the front, exposing a large red letter on their black shirts. "So you're mooks of Team Rocket." I responded half-emphatically.

The dark haired guy pulled down on his hat with both hands as his face grew red. "You twerp! You may know who we are _with_ , but you have no idea who we _are_."

"You're dealing with the Team Rocket **Elite**!" said the light haired guy.

The ponytail guy pocketed the stolen PokeBall. "The boss doesn't send just any old grunt on special missions. We are…"

The dark haired guy slid over to the middle guy's right, striking a downward pose. "Ken!"

The middle, light haired guy also struck a pose, reaching his right hand out toward me. "Al!"

The ponytail guy switched places with the dark haired guy and mirrored his pose. "Harry!"

"Let it be known to the world of Team Rocket's _true_ revival!" They said proudly and simultaneously.

Austin and the two kids slinked behind me. "Be careful, mister!" He cried to me, hesitant to reach for my shirt. "My dad told me about some awful stuff they can do. And now they've stolen his Pokémon. My parents are going to kill me!"

My eyes narrowed. _"_ _I hardly believe Team Rocket's acts are worse than anything_ I've _seen Team Celeste do. But no evil organization lasts over a decade with this kind of recognition for nothing."_ I glimpsed Austin nearly bawling next to me. _"_ _This can't go ignored."_

Nightraider leans forward. _[_ _Let's step up for the little guy once more.]_

 _[Right.] "I can't risk using my Unbound Rings to call upon my teammates. Nonetheless…" [We can settle this…just the two of us.]_ I took a step toward the trio. "As a _civilian_ , I hardly approve the behavior of Team Rocket. And doesn't make you look any nicer for stealing someone's Pokémon. But as you can see, I have a partner Pokémon of my own. So why don't we settle this like _trainers_?"

The Elite trio grinned. They each took a PokeBall off of their belts. "If you insist…" Ken started.

"But be prepared for a world of trouble!" sneered Al.

"That's right!" said Harry. The three released their Pokémon in a puff of smoke. Ken sent out an Electrode, Al sent out a Magmortar, and Harry sent out a Drapion.

Nightraider stepped in front of me. _[_ _Seems like they're setting themselves up for a type advantage.]_

The gears in my head turned furiously as I eyed my opponents and our surroundings. _[_ _Drapion is going to be the trickiest to maneuver around, and has best type coverage. Electrode has the most speed, and Magmortar will probably dish out the most damage. These alley walls can give us some shade and limit ground fighting to close-quarters combat. That said…]_

Austin looked between me and the Elite trio. "Hey! This is three against one. T-this isn't fair!"

"Says you, twerp!" Ken sneered.

"We agreed you face the three of us," Al said to me. "We never said nothing about it being one at a time."

Harry motioned to the stolen PokeBall in his jacket pocket. "You want the PokeBall so badly, you're going to have to play by our rules!"

I smiled. Then I laughed. "No, the kid's right. This isn't fair. How about this: you have to give back the PokeBall if we win…" I held my hand up. "…but _we_ can only use **five** moves in this total battle."

The trio was taken aback. "What?" they replied simultaneously.

"That's right. I see this 3-on-1 match, and Nightraider can defeat you in just **five** moves."

Nightraider nodded and hooted defiantly. _[_ _I need a good test of my training. If you're serious about working with the rest of the team again, Will, then I'll gladly prove my skills to you!]_

I nodded to Nightraider, then continued speaking to the trio. "If you think you see something I don't, then you win whatever you want out of me. Do we have a deal?"

A gust of wind blew by us. A moment of silence hung in the air. "You're serious?!" Ken broke the silence. He nodded with his two partners. "Hell yeah we agree to that!"

"You're a fool to think the odds are in _your_ favor!" Al laughed. "You'll regret making a mockery of Team Rocket!"

Harry pointed to me in a dissenting manner. "Best surrender now, or prepare to fight for your life!"

I lowered my stance, as does Nightraider. "Then let's begin!"

"Electrode, get over to Drapion!" Ken called out.

"Drapion, give Electrode some Acupressure!" said Harry.

"Magmortar, provide them cover with Flamethrower!" said Al.

Drapion and Electrode got behind Magmortar. Drapion leaned over and pinched Electrode with both his pincers. Magmortar raised his right arm. In cannon form, a steady stream of fire bursted from his arm.

 _[Let's see how well your training has been in my absence.]_ I telepathically said to Nightraider. _[_ _Dodge the flames and get in close to Drapion!]_

 _[Watch me,]_ Nightraider replied coolly. He dashed forward, side-stepping away from the line of flames.

"Double the fire power!" Al shouted. Magmortar raised his other arm and used two jets of flame.

Nightraider hardly flinched. He raised his feet and practically glided through the air. By rotating his body, he dodged each line of flames when they got too close for comfort. In seconds, Nightraider got up close to Magmortar's left side. But he feinted a swipe and continued passed.

"I need to give Electrode more juice!" Harry said to Ken.

Ken nodded, "Then we'll repel him. Throw him off with your Sonic Boom, Electrode!"

Electrode winced in pleasure and pain from Drapion's pincers. But it grinned as it glowed, then released multiple sound waves in Nightraider's direction.

Nightraider scoffed, _[_ _Like a little noise is going to hurt me.]_

I smirked, _[_ _Blaze through and head straight for Drapion!]_

Nightraider arced forward and made a beeline for Electrode. He pushed straight through the sound waves, not wavering one bit.

"What? How can this be?" Ken stammered. "If his Decidueye is immune to Normal-type attacks, then…"

"He's coming in fast," Harry interrupted. "Drapion, grab him!"

Electrode rolled out of the way, just as Nightraider came in close to Drapion. Drapion growled as he lunged both pincers at the opposing Decidueye.

But Nightraider opened his wings and leapt into the air to dodge both arms. _[_ _Drapion's a little speedier than I thought,]_ he thought. He continued to spiral right over Drapion's hunched over head.

Drapion flashed a mean glance. With great speed, he lunged his tail right at Nightraider. He grabbed the Arrow Quill Pokemon by his feet and slammed him to the ground.

Harry laughed, "You think Drapion was only using Acupressure on Electrode? I've taught Drapion to multitask, and now Drapion can use all his pincers at once! Even on himself!"

Magmortar and Electrode held back on either side of Drapion, ready to pounce.

"We're too close together," said Ken, "I don't want Electrode to hit you guys by accident."

"I think I can do something," Al smiled. "Magmortar, use Psychic!"

Magmortar's eyes glowed. Then a blast of energy from his mind flew at Nightraider. Drapion wasn't fazed by the blast, but Nightraider winced in pain.

Due to our link, I got a major headache during the psychic attack. But I gritted my teeth and forced myself to stay linked.

"My turn!" Harry jeered. "How about a Cross Poison, Drapion?"

Thankfully, Magmortar halted his attack. Drapion twisted his upper body to fully face Nightraider, still pinned down by his tail. Both his arms and pincers glowed purple as he winded up for the attack.

"Your Pokémon's in trouble!" Austin cried. "You have to do something!"

But I held an arm in front of Austin. "Don't worry, we've still got this." I told him in a low voice. _"_ _We've trained with a Drapion back on the island. And I know how hard it is to get in close to it. So because of that and its typing against Decidueye, Drapion takes top priority." [Nightraider, lay it on him!]_

Nightraider nodded. A ghostly veil surrounded him. His head creepily turned to properly gaze at his opponent. He screeched, _[_ _You think this is pain?]_

Drapion flinched. Then the ghostly veil spread to him. He let go of Nightraider as he scrunched up from the sudden pain.

Nightraider immediately flapped his wings and got a few meters above Drapion. _[_ _Now my Curse is yours to bear!]_

"What did you just do to my Drapion?" Harry gasped. "Was that a move?"

"Must be," said Harry.

"Then he's only got four moves left," said Al. "Let's keep the pressure. Magmortar, use Flamethrower again!"

 _[Take to the skies, Nightraider!]_ I smirked.

Nightraider used his avian and spectral talents to quickly fly even higher. He dodged a couple of flame blasts, before ending up out of range.

Harry turned to Ken. "Let Drapion do a couple more Acupressure on Electrode. Then you can really wail on that worm!"

"Alright!" Ken nodded.

The ghostly veil subsided from Drapion. Electrode rolled up to Drapion again and let him pinch him a couple more times. But as he did so, Drapion seemed to groan in pain.

Meanwhile, Al and Magmortar kept sending attacks upward at Nightraider. "Use Psychic again!"

Magmortar concentrated and sent mind blasts at Nightraider. But Nightraider was so high up that he easily avoided the attacks.

Al's forehead pulsed under frustration. "Use Focus Blast!"

Magmortar changed to shooting energy blasts from both his cannon arms. But Nightraider still darted through the air, phasing through some of the blasts.

 _"I don't think these guys have been to the Alola region yet. This must be the first time they've encountered a Decidueye."_ I smiled. "You know, we're getting kind of bored here. Don't make us come back down to make it _easier_ on you."

"He must be part Ghost-type," Ken shouted to Al. "Electrode will take it from here. Use Magnet Rise!"

Electricity sizzled around Electrode. Its body began to lift off the ground.

Ken pointed to Nightraider. "After him with Gyro Ball!"

Electrode spun rapidly in place. Then it rolled up one of the sides of the alley with such speed that it blindsided Nightraider before either of us could spot it.

Ken sneered, "Your Pokemon may be able to fly, but with these metal-filled buildings on either side of us, Electrode can catch up to you from _anywhere_ here!"

Electrode continued to roll along the walls, leaping across to hit Nightraider while he levitated in the air. Nightraider tried to dodge, but Electrode was too fast. A couple of the hits connected. Nightraider leaned against the wall opposite of whatever Electrode's current position was at a given moment. While this avoided further damage, Nightraider felt weighed down by the amount of damage he had already endured in the battle thus far.

 _[Speedy little asshole!]_ Nightraider grunted. _[_ _Even with a good shot, I don't think that will slow it down enough.]_

Al fist bumped the air. "That's it! Bring him down so we can hit him, too!"

I noticed how Electrode rolled down to the ground whenever Nightraider was too far. Then it used the momentum to roll back up the opposing wall and caught up to Nightraider. _[_ _Then don't strike where he is. Focus on where he's_ going _to be.]_

Nightraider flashed a smile under his hood. _[_ _I see.]_ He flew to the opposite wall once again, dodging the Electrode's Gyro Ball. In response, Electrode rolled down the wall. As it dud so, Nightraider pulled out a ghostly arrow from his left wing.

"Alright, use Spirit Shackle!" I shouted gleefully.

Nightraider held his hoodie string with his left hand, pulling it tight. With his right hand he pulled the arrow back against the string. All this before Electrode even reached the ground. _[_ _With pleasure!]_ he hooted. He took aim, narrowing his eyes. Then he released the arrow. The arrow gracefully curved down into the alleyway. Electrode passed just beneath the line of fire, when the arrow touched the ground and exploded.

When the hazy smoke cleared, everyone but I gasped. Electrode spun in place on the ground, not going up the wall the way it wanted to. Its shadow stretched from the point of the arrow's impact.

Nightraider relaxed a bit midair, grunting, _[_ _I never miss.]_

"No way!" Ken cried, gripping the sides of his head.

"Now there's no escape!" I laughed. "Make Razor Leaf rain from above, Nightraider!"

Nightraider screeched as he rapidly threw lots of Razor Leaf down upon his enemies. Electrode tried to roll out of the way, but with his shadow pinned down, he took nearly every hit. Drapion and Magmortar faired a little better. Even though they were slow and bulky, their typing kept the damage to a minimum, and were not pinned in place like their teammate.

 _[Don't stop,]_ I told Nightraider. _[_ _Until Electrode can't take it anymore.]_

"Electrode!" Ken cried out. "Bring on the Thunder! Shut him down!"

Electrode growled, releasing a huge surge of electricity straight up into the air.

 _[Focus. Remember our training.]_ I told him calmly. _[_ _Listen for the sizzling of supercharged heat in the air. Then dodge when you must. But remember to keep the Razor Leaf going unless I say otherwise.]_

 _[Alright,]_ Nightraider replied, continuing the storm of Razor Leaf. He levitated from side to side in a rhythmic way, as if swaying to a faint tune. Suddenly, Nightraider made a hard rush to the side. A moment later, a bolt of lightning cracked through the air. It narrowly missed him, with some of his feathers singed. But that hardly slowed his assault of Razor Leaf.

A few seconds later, Electrode finally rolled upside-down. Its beady eyes spiraled in a daze.

"No!" Ken shouted.

" _Yeah, science!"_ I said happily to myself.

Al clenched his fists. "I'll avenge you! Magmortar, use Solar Beam!"

Magmortar raised one of his arms straight up. Green energy began collecting in his cannon arm.

 _"It's so shady in this alleyway, that Solar Beam s going to take a while to charge up."_ Then I noticed Nightraider swaying a bit unevenly in the air. _[_ _Alright, Nightraider. You could use some healing.]_

" _You want me to use one of my_ five _moves on that?"_ Nightraider lightly protested. But he flew down to ground-level nonetheless.

"Use Roost!" I said calmly.

Nightraider perched on the ground not too far from me. He closed his eyes. Then his body glowed brightly.

"He's self-healing!" said Harry. "Quick, Drapion, use Crunch!"

Drapion charged forward. A dark aura encased his claws.

I focused my attention on Magmortar. _"_ _So he's got Flamethrower, Psychic, Focus Blast, and Solar Beam. Nice for long-range combat, but that leaves him wide open for close-range attacks. Unless his ability…"_ I cracked a smile. _[_ _Nightraider, dodge and head straight for Magmortar!]_

Nightraider eyes rapidly opened. Then he twisted his body to dart out of Drapion's way. Drapion stopped to turn around, but paused and grimaced from some pain. Nightraider floated straight for Magmortar, who still charged his Solar Beam.

"Ack, too quick!" said Al. "Magmortar, distract him with Flamethrower!"

Magmortar used his free cannon arm to send a stream of fire Nightraider's way.

But Nightraider simply sidestepped out of the way. Though he grimaced from the heat. _[_ _This close combat would be easier for me if we kept Leaf Blade.]_

 _[True,]_ I replied, _[_ _but Spirit Shackle is too good, and your other moves can't be passed up. Instead, let's try that new improvised move you practiced.]_ "Use your Spirit Shackle to slash Magmortar!"

There was a sparkle in Nightraider's eye as he let out a threatening hoot. With a whip of his arms, a Spirit Shackle arrow slid out of the folds of his feathers into each hand. He gripped them like daggers, pointing outward. _[_ _This'll do.]_ Then he ran circles around Magmortar. He slashed the arrow tips at his opponent every half-second.

"He's using up his last move!" shouted Harry. "Drapion, get in there!"

Having shrugged the pain, Drapion started to charge at Nightraider. But then he stopped. While slashing at Magmortar, the Blast Pokémon wildly waved his free arm, spraying flames in almost every direction in the hopes of swatting Nightraider away. Nightraider continued to slash away, while I spotted for him in case a wild swing entered his blind spots and relayed positions telepathically.

Ken blinked a few times. "How is this Pokémon able to know when and where to attack with such precision without getting instructions from his trainer?!"

Al stamped his feet. "Augh! This worm is literally running circles around me!" Then he looked to Austin and the two kids, who cheered me on. A wicked grin grew on his face. "Magmortar, direct that Solar Beam at those kids!"

Holding back the pain from the attacks, Magmortar lowered his arm. Now fully charged, he let the Solar Beam blast toward Austin.

"No!" Nightraider and I screamed simultaneously. My smile vanished. Time felt like it was in slow-motion for the next few seconds. Nightraider just managed to slide directly into the line of fire, holding one Spirit Shackle arrow up to the blast. In unison, I raised my arm forward and posed just like Nightraider. Within this split second moment, my chest glowed faintly beneath my shirt, in a mix of dark purple and green colors. The Solar Beam hit Nightraider point blank. At the same time, the Spirit Shackle arrow in Nightraider's forward hand grew longer and sharper. It pierced the beam of energy, cutting the blast in half. Nightraider and I gritted our teeth. The Arrow Quill Pokémon forced the Solar Beam to disperse around him, blasting trash cans and boxes scattered along the sides of the alleyway. Austin and the kids were torn between looking away in fear and looking in awe.

 _[You have no honor!]_ Nightraider hooted. I also yelled, making a stabbing motion with the arm held behind me. Then with the other, equally enhanced Spirit Shackle arrow, Nightraider jabbed it straight at Magmortar's belly. Magmortar bellowed as he skidded a good few meters from the hit. Then he fell on his face and fainted.

"Not Magmortar, too!" Al groaned, stamping his feet even more. "And that Decidueye isn't even burned?!"

Harry looked around frantically, realizing he and his Pokémon were the last standing against us. "It's down to me! But…I'll win if I can force you to make one more move!"

I caught my breath and smirked. "That may be true. But I wonder: can _you_ finish Nightraider in one more move?"

Harry tilted his head in slight confusion. "I bet I can! I know now your Decidueye is a Grass-Ghost type, as is his moves. He's also taken some damage, even after the Roost. My Drapion is a Poison-Dark type, and has boosted itself with Acupressure already. I have every advantage!"

I let out a laugh. "Then let's prove it!"

"Drapion, use Cross Poison!"

"Nightraider, run passed him and dodge it!"

Nightraider and Drapion charged at each other, each in the direction toward their respective trainers. Drapion's arms glowed purple. Nightraider tucked his wings against his body, making him more aerodynamic. With a cry, they dashed close passed each other and halted.

For a few seconds, nobody moved. Nobody even made a sound. Then Nightraider took a knee. He clutched his left arm, where the Cross Poison grazed him. Drapion grunted mockingly. Then he let out a painful groan. The same ghostly veil from earlier enveloped him. Two seconds later, Drapion fell motionless on the ground.

"Yay!" Austin and the two kids cheered.

"What?!" Harry shouted. "How?! You barely attacked me?"

"You didn't even get burned by my Magmortar!" Al protested.

"That worm must have cheated!" said Ken, as the three of them recall their Pokémon to their PokeBalls.

I stepped up next to Nightraider, helping him to his feet. Then I waved a finger to the Elite trio. "Hardly. You had a fair strategy with your three Pokémon, but I knew exactly how to take you down right from the beginning of the battle. Your Drapion was the biggest threat to Nightraider, so I had him use Curse on him early on. This Curse makes your Pokemon faint after using four moves. That left Electrode and Magmortar. Your Electric-Type did have the speed and arena advanatage, which was pretty clever. So I played keep-away to lure Electrode from its teammates and pick it off. That left your Magmortar, who unlike Drapion had little close-range utility. With a long-range moveset in mind, I figured your Magmortar had the Flame Body ability for coverage. True, that _would_ burn physical hits. But Nightraider has the Long Reach ability, giving his close-range hits just a little extra tip range. Just enough to avoid damage from harmful surfaces." I grinned and opened my right hand. "As I promised, I only used five moves to defeat three of your Pokémon. Now, what about _your_ end of the deal?"

The three were stunned. Harry grumbled as he haphazardly tossed the stolen PokeBall from his pocket into my hand. Then the three briskly walked away.

"Who _is_ that kid?" Ken said to the other two.

"I don't know," said Al nervously. "We should report him to the boss. There may be a use for him here."

"Let's just focus on the reconnaissance mission first," grumbled Harry. "Then we can finally head back to Kanto and be rid of this region!"

As the Elite trio walked out of the alley, Nightraider and I walked up to Austin. The three kids slowly stood up, their jaws still hanging open. I handed Austin the PokeBall with a gentle smile. "I believe this is _sort-of_ yours?"

Austin slowly reached out and took back the PokeBall. He looked at it for a second. Then he looked up to me, his whole face beaming. "Thank you, mister!"

"It may not save you from a talking-to from your parents, but I hope you learned a valuable lesson today."

Austin sheepishly nodded. "Yes, sir."

"You were amazing!" said one of the other kids.

"I've never seen a battle as crazy as this one before!" said the other kid.

"Maybe you will again someday," I said. "Just…don't skip school for that."

"I was hoping to show them," stammered Austin. "I brought my father's Pokemon to school from his trips to Kanto. I hope…he'll still allow me to have it as my partner, just like your Decidueye."

Nightraider leaned into me. _[_ _Tell him to start with a Rowlet. They're the best to start with. No bias.]_

"What Pokemon is it?" I asked Austin.

"It's a Hoothoot," he replied happily.

Nightraider shruged, _[_ _Eh. Close enough. At least it's a bird Pokémon that can fly. But tell him to get a Rowlet.]_

I chuckled to myself before continuing my chat with Austin. "It's a fair Pokemon to start with. Hope it goes well for you."

Austin smiled. "Thanks! And I want to be a Pokemon Trainer when I get older…just like you!"

There was a pause. I tried to shrug off the comment and put a hand behind my head. "Nah. You **don't** want to be like **me**." I walked passed him with Nightraider.

"W-wait!" Austin cried out. I stopped. "W-what's your name, sir?"

Another pause. I sighed and gave a half-smile. "Can't share that information with you kid. It's a secret to everybody." With that I left Austin and the kids behind in the alleyway. _"_ _If I share my name, that risks bringing me out of the shadows. And I can't let_ that _happen while Team Celeste is still running around."_

Nightraider put a hand on my shoulder. _[_ _That was fun, back there. Speaking of which, how's your little gem been holding up?]_

I put a hand on my chest. _[_ _Still alright. As long as nobody touches or hits it, it doesn't hurt me.]_

 _[Good. You know, we should do battles like that more often.]_

 _[Maybe. But we've got some more important things to do first. And Team Celeste activity is number one priority.]_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hi guys! I hope you enjoy the story so far. Let me know what you think! Also, this story makes references to another story made by a friend of mine. He's user Soul X-Link, and his story is Pokemon Adventures: Soul. That's where the Vile Balls appear. It is really good, and I highly recommend you check it out!


	8. Trial and Error

{Present day, at night}

Nightraider and I sat among the trees just outside Cherrygrove City. Light breezes coming off the sea, mixing with the scent of flowers in the forest. This combined smell soothed us both as we waited.

After remaining perched for over an hour, Nightraider stretched his legs. _[_ _Remind me again why we're here?]_

I sat on a neighboring branch, leaning back against the trunk. My hood covered the top half of my face. _[_ _We're waiting for Sensei to finish his walk.]_

 _[Sure.]_ Two minutes passed. _[_ _I mean, why are we_ here _?_ _You mentioned doing one more thing before returning to the island._ Then _you said you wanted to detour to here. It's not even the same region.]_

I shrugged. _[_ _Well, I wasn't expecting to do this either. But some asshole is creating poor PR for Team Celeste, and I can't let that slide for too long.]_

 _[So this person lives here. Why don't' we both just go get him now?]_

 _[We could. But I thought Sensei could scope out the city first better than either of us, and avoid any unwanted attention. You wouldn't exactly pass as a person.]_

 _[I kinda doubt Sensei would be sneaky enough to pass as…]_

 _[I'm back,]_ said a familiar voice.

Nightraider almost fell off the branch from the voice. _[_ _Geez, I'm_ _ **still**_ _not used to you doing that!]_

I chuckled and sat up. _[_ _I take it you had a nice walk, Sensei?]_

I glanced downward to see Sensei coming toward us. His broad-shouldered body loomed larger thanks to his overcoat and wide-rim hat. _[_ _Indeed. Met an old man named Gent who was more than happy to show me around.]_

Nightraider flew down to the ground near Sensei, while I climbed down the tree trunk. _[_ _Did he discover who you really are?]_

 _[Almost. He's actually quite full of energy for his age. So much so that he hardly looked back to me. He did take pause at my concealed appearance on one occasion.]_ He chuckled. _[But he was quite pleased that I could keep up with him for someone_ my _age.]_

I caught up to them. _[_ _So is it otherwise all quiet in Cherrygrove City?]_

 _[Pretty much. Gent is the only other one who's awake at this hour.]_

 _[Then that just leaves our lone target?]_

Sensei mumbled. _[_ _His mind is distracted by his own thoughts. Quite agitated from what I could feel.]_

I puzzled for a second. _[_ _Makes sense. He has no idea what he's stumbling into. Let's give him a taste of that, shall we?]_

Nightraider stretched his wings. _[_ _Finally.]_

I led Nightraider and Sensei out of the forest and into the city. It felt too small to be a city, but too large to be a town. It took us less than two minutes to reach the building where our target lived.

Sensei pointed toward a window on the third floor. _[_ _He lives in that apartment.]_

I nodded. _[_ _Alright guys. Just like we planned.]_

Nightraider went airborne. Then he gripped his talons around my arms and swooped us up quietly to the third floor window. Sensei stayed on the ground, looking around to make sure there wasn't any stray eyes our way. Thanks to the partial moonlight, I could comfortably peer through the window. I saw a large one-room apartment, with the furniture seen in a bedroom, kitchen, and living room mashed into one. It was completely dark in there, except for light coming from a computer monitor. A husky guy about my age hunkered over the keyboard, with his face up close to the screen.

 _"Hm." [Hey, Nightraider. Should we wait until he spots us, or just surprise him right now?]_

 _[I don't think he deserves your courtesy. Let's just break in.]_

I half-smiled. _[_ _Alright.]_ I lifted my right hand and focused on the open space in the middle of the apartment. My Unbound Rings glowed, creating a portal directly in front of me. The other end of the portal opened within the apartment, which spooked the guy. As Nightraider and I flew in through the portal, the guy fell out of his chair and clumsily hid under the computer desk.

"I knew it!" he screamed. "I knew there were aliens from the Uber Space! You've come here to snatch and replace me!"

The portal closed behind us and we just stared at the guy. "Mace…" I began.

He yelped again. "You know my name!" His legs shook as he stood back up. He leaned against the desk and pointed to his computer. "Stay back! Or else I'll let the chat room know of your existence!"

The two of us stared at Mace for another few seconds. Then I face-palmed. _"_ _Geez, he's a wreck."_

Nightraider causally pulled a ghostly arrow from his wing and shot it at the keyboard. It exploded on contact, leaving the remaining desk area all smoky. _[_ _Try typing your way out now.]_

Mace put his hands to his head. "My computer!"

I sighed. "Your monitor is fine. And you can just get a new keyboard. Now just hear us out…"

"No way!" He rushed over to the kitchen area. He forcefully opened a drawer and pulled out a camera. "Now, I…"

Just as he raised the camera, Nightraider shot another arrow. The arrow flew through the camera, whipping it out of Mace's hand before exploding midair. He smirked. _[_ _This is fun. What else as he got?]_

"My camera!" Now angry more than scared, he went through another drawer and pulled out a butter knife. "You'll pay for…!"

Now it was my turn to make a move. Using my Kineti-Pack, I closed the gap between me and Mace in a second. Startled, he tried to thrust the knife in an overhand arc. _"_ _Heh, he thinks I'll stay airborne."_ I mentally turned off the Kineti-Pack. I suddenly dropped to half my height. His swing continued downward, but I was ready. I held up both my arms to block his arm near his wrist. Then I punched his shin. He winced in pain, but while his grip was loose I whacked his hand with the knife, forcing him to drop it.

Now Mace started backing away against the wall, babbling incoherently. He had a real fear of look in his eyes. "You…I…you…"

" **You** …" I pushed him against the wall with one hand and covered his mouth. "Shut up…and listen! Got it?"

He nodded furiously. So I let him go while he caught his breath.

Nightraider stood down. _[_ _Not bad for taking down someone over your weight class. Though you'll have to show me your moves on someone better than this low life.]_

I walked back to Nightraider. _[_ _Unfortunately, he isn't the lowest common denominator.]_ I stood next to my partner and turned to face Mace. "Look here. I'm a busy guy. With bigger fish to fry. But frankly, you've been posting shit for some time now, and I just can't ignore it any longer. So you're going to give me some answers."

Mace frowned while catching his breath. "And then what? You silence me for good and report to the Alchimian Society?"

"Maybe yes…and hell no. I am _not_ part of the Alchimian Society…"

"Then what about Team Celeste?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of group is that?"

"It's a secret organization offshoot of another secret organization. Their goal is to control life itself?"

"…how do you know that?"

He started to feel at ease, and get more excited as he spoke. "Well, a friend of a friend of another person in the chat room overheard a team named after the starry sky. That got me thinking of the myths in Alola. Solgaleo is one such mythical Pokémon that is sometimes known as 'the devourer of the sun'. Other theorists in the chat room have noted symbols all around Alola that represent alchemic symbols for life. So this Team Celeste would revolve around harnessing life. And this friend of mine has a brother who has a friend who heard about some plans of theirs. Creating Pokémon. Fusing Pokémon together. Giving humans abilities only Pokémon used to have…"

I had one hand pinching the bridge of my nose. "Okay…" I raised my other hand to signal him to stop talking. "…this sounds ridiculous."

Mace grew annoyed. "But it's true! I've been hiding here nearly all day, every day so they don't find me out and steal my information."

Nightraider just stood there dumbfounded. _[_ _I can hardly speak my mind at how stupid he sounds. Can you speak for me?]_

I gave Nightraider a joking glance. Then I focused on Mace again. "Look, you clearly have eaten up too many rumors."

Mace's face turned red. "Oh yeah? Then who profits from increased housing development after the destruction caused by multiple evil teams? Why has businesses been changing hands faster than normal? Why has there been multiple legendary Pokémon sightings in a span of a few years? There must be an evil team behind all of this…"

I inched a bit closer to Mace. "Will you cut that crap? There is no 'end of the world' conspiracy. And there is no super-secret organization. All you've done is make up lies that distract and discredit everything the justice system is _really_ trying to pursue. So what if just **one** of your hair-brained theories has some truth? That means _nothing_ if everything else is a shit-faced lie, and all credibility in anything related to your conspiracy becomes **null**!"

"What do you know about justice? You broke into my house!"

Nightraider turned his back. _[_ _This seems to be going nowhere.]_

I face-palmed. "Just….stop pursuing any conspiracies, or else you could get yourself into some _real_ trouble."

Mace's head swayed, as if disoriented for a couple of seconds. Then he shook his head. "N…no! I won't! The world must know the truth, one way or another!"

 _[Then perhaps you are unfit to be the messenger,]_ said Sensei's voice. I could hear it in my head from all the way outside. As can Nightraider…and Mace.

He rapidly pressed back against the wall, looking around rapidly for the source of the voice. "Who said that?! That sounded like it was in my head! Are you the ghost of maiden's peak?!"

 _[Let me speak to him directly,]_ Sensei said specifically to me.

I slightly grimaced. _[Y_ _ou sure you want me to reveal the Unbound Rings in front of_ _ **him**_ _, of all people?]_

Nightraider faced his whole body toward me. _[_ _Who's going to believe a conspiracy nut? Just be discrete about creating a portal; I'm pretty sure he's too preoccupied with inner-voices to see what you're doing. Besides, that guy is able to withstand your 'persuasion'. Best to have our Sensei break this hard head.]_

I nodded and sighed. Placing my right fist behind my back, I created a portal behind me and Nightraider.

Sensei stepped through it, cutting between us to approach Mace. _[_ _Look at me,]_ He said to him, keeping the telepathic link open for Nightraider and I to hear.

Mace clung to the wall, stammering. He noted the figure before him in a thick overcoat and a wide-rim hat covering his body and face respectively. "Holy Arceus! How did _you_ get in here? _HOW_ are you talking to me like that? You some overweight secret agent?"

 _[Quite the response coming from someone like you. My discipline has stuck with me into my old age; you have already given up.]_

Mace blinked multiple times. "You…are a psychic?"

 _[I am partly that type. Otherwise I'm quite_ normal. _]_

He looked Sensei bottom to top. "Normal, huh? You're so normal you don't show your face, Mr…?"

 _[No 'mister'. Teacher. Which is what I hope to be for you tonight.]_

Mace calmed down a bit. He sized himself up to Sensei. "Yeah, right." He pointed to me. "Your little stooge just threatened to shut me up. What makes you think you'll be any better?"

He sighed. _[_ _A teacher's job isn't to_ tell _anyone what to do. I merely guide them in an appropriate path.]_

"And what path is that?" he responded sarcastically.

 _[You seek the truth, yes? That isn't an easy task, and can often be harder to confront than fiction.]_ He paused, peering into Mace's eyes. _[_ _From what I gather, you have foolishly fell for fiction over truth.]_

"Hey…!"

Sensei waved his hand toward Mace. _[_ _You've made up some single enemy to blame the world's problems on. You've conned innocent people to fight an enemy that either isn't there or they're sorely ill-prepared for. You've buried what is often a complex network of interrelated forces beyond anyone's control.]_ He grunted. _[_ _People; thinking they can control what they don't understand.]_

"Oh, so _you_ think you're such a person that's above the rest of us?" He yelled.

There was a second of silence. Then Sensei turned his back to him. _[_ _I have followed the path of truth and justice, along with my pupils before you.]_ He motioned to Nightraider and me. _[_ _But I don't think you, Mace, have what it takes to face the truth…]_

I smirked. _"_ _Oh, he's pulling a similar test he did with me!"_

Mace reached over and grabed Sensei's left arm. "Listen, you hypocrite! I can…" Suddenly, he pressed his free hand against his forehead, wincing in pain.

Sensei spun around rapidly to sucker punch Mace. Mace flew against the wall, almost knocking the wind out of him as he slid to the floor. At the same time, Sensei's hat fell off.

When Mace looked back up, his eyes grew wide. His mouth hung open. With the hat off, he now saw an Oranguru in an overcoat. "You're not a…you're a…a…!"

Sensei, that same Oranguru, stared down at him with brightly glowing eyes. _[_ _As you can see, truth_ is _harder to witness than fiction. Now that you know_ _ **my**_ _secret, you will show me_ _ **yours**_ _!]_

Mace screamed as he gripped his head with both hands. He kept squirming and pleading 'no' between incoherent babbling.

Nightraider turned back toward Mace, witnessing Sensei's work amusingly. _[_ _I sometimes forget what a scary teacher Sensei is.]_

I half-smiled to him. _[_ _We kind of had a similar reaction when we first met him…]_

* * *

{Approx. 10 years ago}

After fainting for the fourth time, Rowlet and I sat up. I rubbed the back of my head. _"_ _Ug. Is this mind reading over?"_

Rowlet screeched and flapped his wings again. _[_ _You did it again! You're in my head!]_

I quickly grabbed him, using my hands to keep his wings against his body. "Okay… **stop** …" _[_ _I don't want to faint a fifth time. And I don't think you do either?]_

His breathing took a while to slow to a moderate pace. _[_ _Okay…okay…okay…I think I'm good.]_

I let go. _[_ _Okay…so, how are we doing this?]_

He shrugged. _[_ _Don't look at me; I'm not a Psychic-type in any way. Maybe it's you.]_

 _[No way…] "Wait…my mom's a psychic. Did she mention having telepathy? Did I get that from her?!"_

 _[Oh, your mom's a Psychic-type? I thought all humans were non-type.]_

 _[Well…ug, my brain hurts. Are we…going to be talking in our heads all the time now?]_

He shrugged warily. _[_ _I don't know. A bit too curious on talking to humans like this at the moment.]_

 _[…same,]_ I nodded. _[_ _Hm, how about we try to see if we can turn this mental talking off. I'll think of something, and you guess what it is in a minute. Once you guess wrong, we know we have our mind link disconnected. That sound like a good plan to try?]_

Rowlet blinked a few times. No response.

 _[Alright?]_

No response. No voice in my head.

I gave him a perplexed look. "Alright?"

Rowlet perked up a bit. _[_ _Okay, you can guess now!]_

I looked slightly shocked. _[_ _Wait, guess_ what _? What do you mean?]_

Rowlet tilted his head. _[_ _You stopped talking in my head. So I decided to think of something to test if that was still the case…]_

 _[Oh, it worked?]_

 _[Well, how should I know? You haven't guessed what I was thinking yet!]_

 _[You were wondering how weird it would be if Will was talking while thinking,]_ said a third voice in our heads.

Both of us jolted to our feet. Or rather I got to my feet and Rowlet sprang a few feet into the air. _[_ _Who said that?]_ we both think simultaneously.

 _[I did,]_ said the deeper voice again.

Somehow, we felt the voice come from behind me. Rowlet noticed something from that direction first and tucked himself into my arms. I slowly turned around, equally fearful. _[_ _Who's there?]_ I asked again.

A dark, wide-framed figure stepped through the trees toward us. I hardly recognized who it was until the figure crossed into the same opening as us. _[_ _No need to fear me. I come in peace,]_ said the figure.

Rowlet and I still shook in fear, as the figure stood taller than me. _"_ _An Oranguru!" [You can talk to me telepathically?]_

 _[And me!]_ Rowlet peeped.

 _[To_ _ **us**_ _telepathically.]_ I put a hand to my head. _[How…am I doing this?]_

 _[Actually,_ I _am the one doing the telepathic talking to the both of you, Will,]_ said Oranguru calmly.

I put my hand back down to hold Rowlet. _[_ _And how…do you know my name?]_

He smiled slightly. _[_ _Oh, I've been keeping an eye on you, the both of you, for quite some time.]_

I turned from fear to surprise. _[_ _So_ _ **you**_ _were the one who was spying on me? Giving me that uneasy feeling like I'm being watched?]_

He nodded. _[_ _For a time. Apologies if you felt too uneasy. Although I did get some extra help to keep watch…]_

Just then, Zorua came out of the bushes. At first, he gave me an apologetic, sad look. Then quickly switched into a mischievous grin.

 _"You sneaky little…"_

Rowlet squeezed out of my arms. He angrily hooted at Zorua. _[_ _I knew it! You said you wanted to help guard us as an apology for_ _ **my**_ _abuse…and look it here! You still have ties to your posse.]_ He perched on my right shoulder and gave Zorua a dirty look.

Zorua shrugged indifferently. Then he turned to Oranguru and barked a bit.

Oranguru nodded to him. _[_ _You were right. This is such an occasion.]_ He turned back to me, stroking his chin. _[_ _Zorua is my most trusted pupil. I merely tasked him with keeping a close eye on you until he either felt you were ready, or a major predicament occurred.]_

Rowlet and I looked at each other. _[_ _Ready…for what?]_ I asked Oranguru.

He closed his eyes. _[_ _Perhaps a bit of both?]_ He opened his eyes and turned the way he came. _[_ _Follow me. I'd like to show you something.]_

Rowlet and I looked at each other again. _[_ _I've got an uneasy feeling about this,]_ Rowlet said to me, burying his beak into his body.

I gave him a pat on his head. _[_ _Well, can't be any worse than the storm we just got out of. Don't worry; I'll keep you safe.]_

Rowlet gave an assured hoot. _[_ _Thanks, Will!]_

We followed Oranguru a few paces behind him. He led us through the dense forest at a leisurely pace. Zorua somewhat followed a figure-eight path around Oranguru and I, frolicking.

 _[As you probably noted, this island is quite inhospitable, despite its outward appearance,]_ Oranguru said to us as we were walking. _[As long as we all can remember, the flying Pokemon have been hostile to just about everyone who's not part of their flock.]_

 _[Super territorial, right?]_ I said.

 _[That's possibly part of it. But they attack at just about any moment we're in the open, on any part of the island. Territorial is one thing, but the_ _ **whole**_ _island can't be selfishly blocked off. As far as I've looked, I have not seen any nesting grounds for them, or particularly private sanctuary.]_

 _[So…that must mean there are other islands nearby? Or a mainland?]_ I started to get excited.

 _[Likely.]_

 _[So…there_ is _hope for escape?]_

 _[No,]_ he said darkly. _[_ _For one, the next visible island is off the rocky half of the island. We don't go there anymore. Second, even if we could go on any part of the island, the flying Pokemon won't let us.]_

I turned crestfallen. _[_ _Oh.]_ I looked down at Rowlet, who seemed a bit squeamish as we talked about the flying Pokemon. _[_ _You know anything about them?]_

 _[No,]_ he replied quickly. _[I was just passing through after a storm.]_ He noticed Oranguru glancing back at him over his shoulder. _[_ _Honest!]_

Oranguru turned back straight in front of him. _[_ _Strange, isn't it? They act like they don't want us here…yet don't allow us to leave. Clearly, some greater force is at play…]_

We reached a clearing in the forest that I'd never been to. Largely because the land-based Pokemon seemed to congregate around this area of the forest the most. Now I could see why. This large clearing was shaded by thick branches overhead, concealing them from above. Nests of all kinds scattered along the ground. I spotted groups of Bellsprout, Marill, Patrat, Zigzagoon, Sentret, Yungoos, Sewaddle, Oddish, and Mankey in the campment. The Sneasel I saw before stuck with the Mankey, proudly acting as their de-facto leader. There was also a Tangela, two Ratatta variant to each other, a Jangmo-o, and the Machop that helped me with the raft earlier. Zorua joined his Rockruff companion, who was also in the area.

Oranguru motioned to all these Pokemon. _[_ _What you see here is most of my team. These are my surviving students. We make do with the space we can claim. We keep watch for each other's safety. We scavenge for berries, providing for the weaker among us.]_

I noticed how glum the Pokemon looked overall. Like a shroud of despair hung heavily just over their heads. _[Oh. Is…the berry situation that bad?]_

Oranguru narrowed his eyes. _[_ _Indeed. The ripest berries tend to grow from the tops of the trees. Of course, the flying Pokemon heavily guard these spots. The only berries we can dare to gather are the ones unexposed to the sunlight. Hardly ideal, but we make due with…limited resources…and shrinking demand…]_ He bowed his head a bit on his last sentence.

I got a guilty feeling beating through my chest. _[_ _I…didn't know competition was this bad.]_ "I'm…sorry if I seemed adversarial toward you over the food." I spoke the last bit toward the whole group of Pokemon, since most of them looked my way uneasily.

Oranguru looked back to me. _[_ _It is what it is. Life moves on. You two are quite like one of us, after all. In the same boat, as humans sometimes say.]_

Rowlet flapped a bit. _[_ _Does this mean…we're a part of your team?]_

 _[I never said that,]_ Oranguru eyed Rowlet, then looked at me. _[And it depends on how open you are to working with others.]_

I stepped back a bit. I felt like I was caught in an unwanted spotlight. _[_ _I…lost my parents and home over a year ago. I'm still getting used to things here, and have found some things to keep me occupied.]_ I looked back to Oranguru. _[_ _But if you'd have me, I can work something out with you.]_

He stroked his chin again. Then he took a few paces away from us, telepathically talking with his back turned. _[_ _You two are quite the survivors, and could make a good addition to the team. But…much like the group in the rocky area, we don't just take anyone in freely.]_

Rowlet looked to me. _[_ _There's always a catch.]_

I nodded in agreement, then took a step toward Oranguru. "So, what do the two of us have to do to join your team?"

Oraguru stopped in the center of the clearing. He turned to us, with a small smile on his face. _[_ _Well, as_ _ **captain**_ _of this team, I have the right to approve who passes as an ally to us. You two will have to pass a trial. And given where we are, it simply cannot be just any trial. It will be…an_ _ **island challenge**_ _!]_

Rowlet and I looked at each other. We shrugged and looked back to Oranguru. I raised a casual fist. _[_ _Alright. We accept your challenge. What'll it be?]_

 _[Will and Rowlet,]_ he said in a louder telepathic voice, as if making sure all the other Pokemon nearby heard his thoughts, _[_ _this island challenge has one goal, with no time limit to completion. You will have to face me in a Pokemon battle…and win. Your trial starts…now!]_

* * *

{Present day, at night}

After lots of squirming and pleading, Mace finally passed out. Sensei stood upright, then walked to us. _[_ _It is done. He will no longer be a nuisance to us.]_

 _[That's it?]_ said Nightraider. _[_ _We're not going to destroy any evidence he has or anything like that?]_

 _[There's no need for that,]_ I replied. _[_ _That'll only delay the inevitable for him. Right, Sensei?]_

Sensei nodded, _[_ _I've peered into his memories enough to see that he's persistent…regardless of how unhinged his information is.]_

 _[And given the telepathic probing Sensei gave him, he'll likely try to report on us.]_ I finished with a grin. _[But all he'll be given is some public shaming on how outrageous his conspiracies are. We'll be long gone without a trace by then, allowing him to rave on ninja people and talking Pokémon all he wants to himself. Then that will be the last we ever see or hear from him again.]_

 _[Okay,]_ Nightraider continued, _[_ _but won't someone come up soon after hearing him scream like that? Or will anyone care to notice?]_

 _[Given his history,]_ said Sensei, _[_ _he has cut ties with his family. And his neighbors have reported…_ episodes _of theory ranting and unusual behavior. They'll likely believe this to be yet another night loon again.]_

He shrugged, _[_ _We'll if that's it, then let's go. I believe Will has_ other _things to do?]_

I gave Nightraider a slightly peeved glance. _[_ _Alright, alright, I got it. No more distractions for me.]_

 _[Speaking of which,]_ said Sensei, _[_ _I wish to take a look at a pond northeast of here. I heard from the city-folk here that that pond is relatively untouched by prying eyes. I bet there's a natural beauty to behold there. Just a short walk.]_

Nightraider sighed, _[_ _Fine. Been a while since I had a causal night prowl off our island.]_

I closed my eyes and thought of the Cherrygrove City entrance sign. Then I held my right hand and summoned a portal. Sensei picked up his hat and put it on before taking the lead. The three of us walked through, leaving the apartment and walking our way out of the city.

 _[So other than thwarting a poor-man's whistleblower,]_ said Nightraider, _[_ _did we get anything of value from him? I mean, we determined all his facts are wrong…]_

 _[Not necessarily,]_ said Sensei gravely.

 _[He wasn't completely baseless,]_ I added. _[_ _Conspiracies always have a bit of truth hidden within the mountain of inaccuracy. I can check with Sensei another time, but I'll bet Mace was on to_ some _thing_ _Team Celeste is planning…]_

* * *

{Present day, ? perspective}

My Xtransceiver rang. I reluctantly picked it out of my short pants' pocket and looked at the caller. _"_ _Oh, come on! What do they need me for now? Don't they remember what I told them?"_ I sat in a chair of my motel room and answered the call.

The video feed lit up on my Xtransceiver screen. "About time you answered!" said a woman in a lab coat.

I sighed as I leaned back in my chair, balancing on its hind legs. "Mom, we talked about this. I was going to call you guys back when I finished _my_ work. Couldn't wait a week after I left?"

"Now, listen here!" She started to grow red in the face. "Your father and I are very busy running numerous projects _and_ keeping our organization secret. _You_ are still supposed to be keeping any busybodies from uncovering our operations."

I crossed my right leg over my left, letting my upper body lean the chair against the wall behind me. Then I twirled one of my twintails in my fingers. "I _am._ You know how I like to do my work," I replied coyly. "Not my fault you bore me with easily manipulative targets."

My mom grumbled, "I see you still dye your hair pink. Pan, I swear you find a more obnoxious shade each time I see you. And could you get more… **modest** look?"

I put my hand on my exposed midriff. I shrugged. "Hey, I ain't changing a thing I pick! You do your look, I'll do mine. I'll have you know that I would never get as many men, or women, to follow my every whim than the way you had me dressed years ago. Clothes, accessories, and demeanor mean everything." I gave my mom a smug look. "You know…when was the last time _dad_ ever looked at you the way I make my enemies do…"

Her hair started to stick out like static electricity, almost undoing her long ponytail. "Why I'll have you…!"

"Now, Kaylin…" I heard my father before he appeared next to her in the video feed. "…I'll take it from here."

My mom's face turned from red to deep pink. She hesitated for a second, flustered from the sudden close proximity to dad. I gave her one last smirk before she hurried away.

Dad turned to me. "You know, if it were up to me, I'd _tell_ you to stay here."

I frowned. "Well, too late now, dad. And you know your little 'persuasion' trick can't work over the phone."

He sighed. "Regardless, we could use you at this time. Team Smear seems to have made more bold moves as of late."

I gripped my arm with my free hand. "We'll be fine, dad. As much as a nuisance Team Smear has been, they have _never_ been able to slow us down. They hit hard, Team Celeste hits back harder."

"Good to hear," he replied indifferently. "Although our Dark Ball project has been greatly hindered, we are fast-tracking Project Absofusion to compensate. We will never be able to take control of the world without the **best** tools."

"So what does that have to do with me?" I asked flatly.

"I'm saying, Pan, I'll need all hands on deck. Otherwise I'm going to have to call in…outside help."

I paused for a second. "No way!" I replied gloweringly. "I told you how I want to make myself and my Pokémon stronger, and I'm not coming back until I do."

I could see my father barely holding back an angry shout. "Will would never be so disobedient…"

"Yeah, sorry to burst your bubble," I said sourly. "Got to go now talk to you when I'm done bye!" I hung up before he even finished his sentence.

I tossed the Xtransceiver onto the floor. _"_ _I should rip out the Distortion Transmitter from the phone; shit if they care!"_ I pouted for a few seconds before standing back up. _"_ _'Will this', and 'Will that'. Even after he's gone for good...my parents still never shut up about my brother. I'll always be their little 'disappointment'."_

I shook my head. _"_ _No! Never again! I've come here for one reason, and one reason alone…"_

I heard a tap on my window. I looked to see Swellow at the window, with a metallic bracelet in her beak. I grinned from ear to ear. _"_ _Perfect!"_ I went over to the door and quickly let Swellow fly in. She handed me the bracelet. _"_ _My very own Z-Ring."_ I gingerly slipped it onto my right wrist. Eagerly I stepped in from of a full-body mirror. I struck a pose, trying to mimic what I'd seen my brother do. Then I set my right hand on my hip, seeing how the bracelet meshed with my pink hair, black shorts, and white crop top with a shiny violet pendant at its center. _"_ _Hm, not bad. Though I think I'll have to ask Smeargle to give it a paint job."_

I confidently looked at myself in the mirror. _"_ _My brother has humiliated me twice before. But after my trials, I'll be a better Z-move user than my brother ever was. I'll never be defeated again!"_ I looked to Swellow, who stayed perched at the foot of the bed. I took a Pokeball from my belt. "Good work today, Swellow. I'll certainly see you later." I recalled the Swellow. Then I shifted my fingers among my four Pokemon in their balls. I picked two of them. "Torracat, Lopunny, come on out!" Torracat and Lopunny appeared before me, eagerly awaiting my commands. "It is time to collect those Z-Crystals. Alola won't know what hit 'em!" I turned to Torracat. "We're gonna go through an evolution, you and I, and come out stronger than ever. Now…let's go training!" Torracat and Lopunny cheered as I led them outside. We walked behind the motel. I positioned the two to face each other in a makeshift battlefield in the grass. I stretched and took in the morning sunlight. _"_ _My parents may lament you, little brother. And if I'm honest, I kind of do, too. But only because you won't be around to see the trainer I'll become. In a few weeks,_ I'll _be the fairest trainer in all the world!"_


	9. VS Zorua

{Approx. 10 years ago, at night}

 _[…so what moves_ _ **do**_ _you know?]_ I asked Rowlet, who stood on my bed next to me.

 _[Well, I know Tackle, Leafage, Peck, and…]_ Our telepathic link suddenly cut off from his end. After speaking with him into the night, we'd generally figured how to telepathically communicate with each other at will. Or rather, I figured out how to reach out to him, and he just decided whether to have that connection opened or closed. Right now, he suddenly severed the connection in such a manner it felt like slamming a door in my face. He turned his face behind him.

I inched a little closer. _[_ _…and? You know more than three moves?]_

There was a pause. _[_ _Yes.]_

 _[So what is your forth move?]_

 _[…I don't really what to talk about it…]_

I tilted my head a little. _[_ _Does it hurt when you use it?]_

 _[No. Not really…]_

 _"Hm, what could this move be that he feels embarrassed sharing? Maybe I've seen it before, when he fended off the Pokémon the first time I took him in? Or the time we were on the raft? Wait, maybe it's related to how he seemed to slow down, but be more powerful…?"_

Rowlet whipped his face around to me. _[_ _It's nothing!]_

I was taken aback by his sudden panic. _"_ _I'll need to work on turning off my mind to others when I want to think to myself."_ Then I narrowed my eyes. _[_ _So that_ _ **was**_ _a move. What was that?]_

He scrunched his head into his body. _[_ _I…it…]_

I used my finger to rub his stomach, and lowered my voice. _[_ _Hey. It's alright. If the move you don't like talking about is the same one I think I saw, what's the harm? I need to know your whole arsenal of moves to beat Oranguru. What's so bad about it?]_

Another pause. _[_ _It's a curse.]_

 _[You mean, Curse?]_

 _[Yes…and yes. My kind don't normally know Curse. I guess I'm one of the…_ unlucky _few to be born with it.]_

 _[So what's it do? Does it do damage?]_

 _[Curses can be different between inflictors. Especially between Ghost-types. But for most others, like me, it's simple status buffs and de-buffs. It lowers my Speed, but increases my Attack and Defense.]_

I smiled a little. _[_ _That actually sounds pretty good!]_

He shivered briefly. _[_ _It feels creepy when I think about or use it too much.]_

I laid down on my bed. _[_ _So we have Tackle, Peck, Leafage, and Curse to work with.]_ I smiled again. _[_ _Yeah, I can work with that.]_

Rowlet hopped toward my head. _[_ _You sure you don't…]_

 _[Let's get some sleep. A good night's rest should have us fully refreshed for out battle.]_

 _[Oh,]_ Rowlet hopped toward the foot of my bed. _[_ _Good night.]_ He fell to his side, facing away from me.

 _[Good night.]_ But it took me a while to fall asleep. I toy with the bulge in my pants pocket, where I keep the translucent crystal. _Oh my gosh! Tomorrow will be my first ever Pokémon battle! I get to participate in a real battle! I've read up on a bunch of these things. Oranguru will be surprised when I show him what I know!_

* * *

{Present day, at night}

I crouched within the trees. This forest sat along the side of Twist Mountain, just off of Icirrus City. Fortunately, there wasn't any snowfall forecasted tonight. For the past two hours, I just stayed perched in the trees, waiting. Waiting. Waiting.

 _"I hope we're not too late." [Nightraider,]_ I reached my mind out to him, _[_ _what's the situation with our target?]_

 _[He's still coming,]_ he replied wearily, _[_ _but he's got trouble. Seems he was right; he's been watched.]_

 _[So is he being followed?]_

 _[Yeah. One. That's what's been taking him so long.]_

 _"Shit." [Well, good thing we didn't come any later.]_

 _[He'll be where you are in a couple of minutes. You still want me to shadow him after that?]_

 _[No, Sensei and I can take it from there. You go guard his house with Zemblance.]_

 _[Got it.]_

I reached out to Sensei next. _[_ _How are you holding up?]_

 _[I'm alright,]_ said Sensei. _[_ _Is it too cold out for you?]_

 _[No…]_ I held my cloak tighter around me. _[_ _Just want to make sure you and our two partners are ready.]_

 _[We are when you are. For now, we will stay in the shadows.]_

 _[Good. Keep in touch.]_ My teeth began to chatter. _"_ _Hate the cold. Who the fuck likes living in the cold?"_

A minute later, I spotted a man running through the forest nearby. I rubbed my frosted eyes to get a good look. He wore a thin gray jacket, a black stocking hat, black boots, and black pants. _"_ _Yeah, that's him."_ I took a moment to peak under my cloak. _"_ _Good, our clothes match. Now comes the tricky part…"_

The man ran passed the tree. Just before he was out of sight again, another man appeared from the direction he ran from. This second person wore a familiar trench coat and combat boots. _"_ _Team Celeste. Figured they'd have one of their grunts find this guy way out here eventually."_ I quickly opened a portal to tuck away my cloak. Once I pocketed my rings, I shimmied down the tree. _"_ _Time for my distraction."_ I used my boots to scuff up the snow as loud as I could.

"There you are!" I heard the Celeste grunt shout in my direction.

I started actually running, although not so fast that the guy couldn't keep up with me. _[_ _I'm heading south,]_ I telepathically shouted to Sensei. _[_ _Lead our target out of my path, and keep our partners close…]_

A Woobat suddenly cut in front of me. Before I could react properly, it directed a Confusion attack at me. My head throbbed like crazy. I stumbled and face-planted in the snow. _"_ _Ow. Better me than my target though."_ I started to get up, until something pushed my face back into the snow with a lot of force.

"You stay with your nose to the ground, you little snitch!" said a gruff voice.

The same person pulled me by the jacket collar, forcing me to my feet. The stocking hat on my head scrunched over the top-half of my face. _"_ _Good, maybe he can't see me as an imposter. Then again, I can't see him either."_

"What's a guy like you messing with an organization like ours?" said the man from behind me. He shook me when I hesitated to speak. "Purrloin got your tongue?"

"What did I do?" I roughly mimicked the lower, gruffer tone of my target. I tried to channel as much of my target's personality as I could remember. "I-I just want to be left alone with my family."

"Tsk, tsk," the man shook his head. "I believe you're confused. Woobat, please give this man a little wake-up call." He looked to the Woobat.

The Bat Pokemon flapped his wings rapidly. Using an Air Cutter attack, he dealt a few hard blows of wind at me. Some of the hits scored at my chest area, ripping up my light jacket. I groaned, fighting the urge to fight back. _[_ _Are the two nearby?]_ I called out to Sensei.

 _[Almost,]_ he replied a few seconds later.

The man forced me to turn to face him, even with my stocking hat still over my eyes. I could feel his moist breath hazing my face. "Now, I know a man can change. This I believe and know well, as I had been watching you from a distance for a few weeks now. But I know this even better: once a Rocket grunt, always a Rocket grunt." He jabbed my chest with his finger twice, each time he said 'Rocket'.

 _"He must see my Rocket shirt under my shredded jacket."_ "I-I've retired!"

I felt a hard punch to my gut. I crumpled to the ground. "Like shit you are!" The man yelled. "We know what you've been doing."

I took a few seconds to breath normally again. I kept my head facing downward while I stayed on my hands and knees. "…w-we?" I gasped.

The man scoffed, "Maybe you've been out of the game too long. Times have changed since you left." He picked me up again, holding my wrists together against my back. He continued talking right into my ear. "Team Rocket has been at odds with Team Celeste recently, and thus we keep each other in check. I was sent here on suspicion of a retired Team Rocket member leaking information from the organization to Team Smear. Know anything about that last group?"

"Smear and Celeste sound like conspiracy team names," I grumbled.

"Well, we like to keep it that way to the public. But you're a horrible liar for a member of Team Rocket. All teams keep tabs on each other. So let me be clear…tell me if you know about Team Smear."

 _"I need a little more time. Let me play this out."_ "Yes," I answered bitterly.

The Celeste grunt gave me a haughty laugh. "See? Was that too hard? Now…tell me everything you told to Team Smear."

I bit my tongue. _[_ _Sensei, now?]_

No immediate answer.

The Celeste grunt gripped me by my shirt collar and nearly lifted me off my feet. "Hey! You deaf or something? Answer me!"

"No…" _"_ _My hat's covering my eyes, but I can still hear! Why do they keep thinking I'm deaf when I'm trying to pretend I'm blind?!"_ "I…told them…all…the facilities with Dark Balls I knew of." I answered slowly, though I earnestly felt weak.

There was a pause. "Okay, something is 'off' with you…"

 _[They're in position,]_ said Sensei. _[_ _As close as they can get.]_

"You're being pretty resistant to my 'persuasion', even though I'm a peon of the team," the Celeste grunt continued. "You've been mingling with us before, haven't you?"

I gripped his hands that held me by my collar. "You don't know the half of it," I smirked. I swung my legs up to wrap around his arms.

"What the…" He flinched long enough for me to throw him to the ground with our combined weight. We both tumbled across the snowy ground, during which I separated from him. The Celeste grunt got to his feet before me. "Hey! You can't be him! He ain't this agile!"

Just before I got up, I realized my hat fell off. So instead, I shouted, "Now! Use Smokescreen!"

Through the trees, a cloud of thick smoke approached from our left. When it enveloped us, I got to my feet. I faced where I saw the Celeste grunt last, but the smoke was so thick that I could hardly see him.

"You're not getting away that easily!" barked the Celeste grunt. "Woobat, use Air Cutter!"

I cracked a smile. "Weezing, intercept with Gyro Ball!"

Right on cue, Weezing came between me and the Air Cutter attack. While the smoke did a good job of lowering Woobat's accuracy, some of the compressed air flew our way. By spinning rapidly, Weezing reduced the damage it protected me from.

I clutched my abdomen. _"_ _Yeah,_ I _don't think I can take another hit."_ I noted the smoke getting thinner from the attacks Weezing and Woobat made. _[_ _Sensei, you said our second partner is close by, right?]_

 _[Still in position,]_ he replied. _[_ _Staying low for a surprise attack, as she prefers.]_

 _[Alright then_. _]_ "Weezing, add extra smoke. I prefer we stay covered."

Weezing stopped spinning and spewed more Smokescreen. Once the smoke got thicker, I cued Weezing to follow me away from the grunt and his Woobat. We mainly kept circling the grunt as he stumbled through the smoke.

Woobat tried to get closer to where we were, but the thick smoke disrupted its echolocation. So it resorted to using Air Cutter in hopes of hitting us. I kept Weezing between me and our opponent, allowing those stray air shots to hit him.

"Where are you?" the Celeste grunt shouted. " _Who_ are you really?"

I couldn't even see him, but could tell he wasn't a comfortable distance away. So I kept myself moving around him. "I'm a friend of his," I fibbed to him. "We've been friends since we left Team Rocket, so we keep in touch."

The Celeste grunt ran wildly through the smoke, thinking he knew where I was. But he swiped his arms at nothing. "So are _you_ the one who tips the information to the boss of Team Rocket?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to try to catch me to find out." I gave a laugh as he pathetically swiped at nothing again.

"Augh! This is going nowhere! Woobat, use Future Sight!"

I noticed what looked like a spark of psychic energy in the smoke. This briefly created an outline around Woobat, and a vague glimpse of its trainer. I glanced at Weezing, who wobbled a bit in the air. _"_ _Well, going to have to end this quickly."_ I shouted as loud as I could. "Arbok, strike now with Wrap!"

Some tree branches rustled violently. I could just barely see the shadow of the Cobra Pokémon's body pounce on the unsuspecting Woobat. She hissed with glee as the Bat Pokemon screeched in shock.

I took a few steps toward the action. At the same time, I slipped my Unbound Rings onto my finger from my pocket. I used it to quickly open a portal. A Sitrus Berry fell out. "Here." I tossed the Sitrus Berry to Weezing, who gobbled it up. Most of his wounds healed, and he gave me a positive grunt.

"Woobat, use Confusion!" shouted the grunt desperately.

I stopped in a positon where I could comfortably see the action through the smoke. "Stop Woobat with Glare!"

Arbok turned Woobat with her body to force the Bat Pokemon to face her. Then her eyes glowed menacingly. Woobat shrieked, feeling unable to move.

Now I looked to Weezing. "Your turn. How about you use Belch?"

Weezing floated up to Arbok and Woobat. On cue, Arbok relinquished her grip on Woobat, letting it lie on the ground.

"Come on!" said the grunt, stamping his feet. "Do something!"

Woobat feebly tried to flap its wings. But Weezing loomed over. He took in a deep breath. His whole body-head expanded as he took in more and more air. Then he let out a thundering burp. Sludge-like saliva blasted with the bursts of wind. Almost all the smoke cleared instantly. Trees swayed away from the area of impact. In a few seconds, Weezing finished the dirty deed.

The Celeste grunt gasped. Woobat was hit so hard that some of the snow around it cleared away all the way to the dirt underneath. Clearly, Woobat fainted, so the grunt took out his PokeBall to recall it. "Why you little…" he growled as he turned to me. For a moment, it seems like he's about to get a good look at me. A young guy in a Rocket grunt outfit with a light jacket. But Arbok and Weezing get between me and the grunt.

 _[Watch out!_ _]_ said Sensei to the three of us.

A small vortex of psychic energy shot out of nowhere. Fortunately, Arbok, Weezing, and I sidestepped out of the way in time.

 _[Thanks, Sensei,]_ I sighed.

 _[You know, you could try to create a better bond with them,]_ Sensei replied. _[_ _Why insist on using me as a middleman for most of our teammates?]_

 _[Kind of hard to find the time, and…I don't know…I…]_

"You little shit-stain!" shouted the Celeste grunt. "You're wasting my time! You and that other grunt are supposed to come with me." He started running toward me. "Now you're going to tell me where he went…"

Arbok wrapped her body around his legs, knocking him over. The grunt face-planted in the snow. Weezing grunted as he hovered over his head.

I slowly approached the Celeste grunt. _"_ _He likely thinks I'm a Rocket grunt. He most definitely lost the real ex-Rocket grunt's trail. So now I got to tip him in the wrong direction…to keep the ex-Rocket grunt safe where he lives."_ I used my Unbound Rings, when my enemy wasn't looking my way, to pull out a pair of shades. With one hand clutching my abdomen, I put the shades over my eyes with the other. Now, standing inches away from the Celeste grunt, he hardly felt as intimidating as when my hat was pulled over my eyes.

The grunt tilted his head to give me a chafed glance. "Tell me!"

I bent over at the hip. Then I smiled. "No," I replied arrogantly. "As you were so keen to point out, Team Rocket and Team Celeste have been at odds with each other. So we're pretty aware of what you're capable of. And the little 'persuasion' trick **you** are trying to pull is too weak to work on **me**. Now, I've got to catch a train with my ex-co-member. So…" I turned to Weezing. "Weezing, please expel any power you have left in your Belch attack."

The Poison Gas Pokémon released another disgusting belch attack at the grunt's head, blacking him out.

I sighed with relief. _"_ _Done."_ Then I doubled over, clutching my chest area. _"_ _Thought I could take more than that. Nothing a little rest won't hurt."_ I looked to Arbok and Weezing. "Good job, you two. Let's take a break over there." The three of us walked a few paces northward, just far enough to stay hidden, but still see the motionless Celeste grunt.

 _[You alright, Will?]_ Oranguru chimed in.

 _[I'll be alright,]_ I winced. _[_ _Just…gonna rest it off.]_

 _[So be it. I'll be waiting.]_

I leaned against a tree trunk, lazily keeping an eye on the Celeste grunt. Arbok coiled up in the tree. Weezing floated out of my view, presumably back to Sensei.

I frowned. _"_ _They do come in handy. But I can't keep too many too close to me…it hurts…"_

* * *

{Approx. 10 years ago, next day}

I woke up mid-morning, feeling refreshed. Rowlet, on the other hand, looked kind of groggy. "Come on!" I said excitedly. "Today's the day. You ready?" _[_ _You ready?]_

Rowlet shook his head wearily. _[_ _Uh…yeah. Yeah, I'm ready.]_

I grinned, "Then let's get going!"

After a quick helping of bland berries, we headed off to Oragnuru's clearing. As we passed the border, it became apparent that they'd been waiting. All the Pokémon I saw the first time were here. They sat or stood by the sides of the clearing. I even spotted a Scyther among the spectators.

But all my attention focused to the opposite end of the clearing. There stood Oranguru, stiff yet calm. _[_ _So you have come. So it begins.]_

Rowlet perched on my left shoulder as I pointed to Oranguru with my right hand. "I see you. So I accept your challenge now."

 _[Ready so soon? Are you sure you are prepared for what I have set for you?]_

 _[Yes.]_ I nodded to Rowlet. _[_ _You'd be surprised how much about battling I've read.]_

He nodded contently. _[_ _Studious. Very good. But can you act upon your studies?]_ He took a step forward. _[_ _Before we begin our battle, let me clear up some specific ground rules. Our battle, or any other until completion, will be a standard one-on-one. Both of us may have access to whatever moves and abilities we may possess. We fight until one of us is unable to continue. While it may seem unorthodox,_ I _will be the one to determine when one of us is the victor. We don't exactly have access to a Pokémon Center, nor good healing items, so I can't afford either of us to come to too much harm. Do you still agree to my terms?]_

My heart started to race. _[_ _I'm ready for my first battle!]_ I thrusted my left hand out, cuing Rowlet to fly in front of me. "Rowlet, I choose you!"

Rowlet flew a few paces into the open space between Oranguru and me. _[_ _Not much of a choice, but I'm ready as you are.]_

I gave a hearty laugh. _[_ _Tell me, Oranguru. Does it feel strange to be both the trainer_ and _the Pokémon?]_

He scratched his cheek. _[_ _Oh? You think_ I _will be the one battling? No. I'm going to be the trainer.]_ He pointed his thumb off to his side. _[_ He _will be your opponent.]_

From the sidelines, Zorua bounded onto the field. He proudly stood a few paces in front of Oranguru. He turned to Oranguru and barked assuredly to him. Then he turned to Rowlet and me and barked more boastfully.

Rowlet perked up more and hooted back. _[_ _Oh yeah? At least I got a human leading me!]_

Oranguru rested his hands behind his back. _[_ _So…would you like to make the first move?]_

I got into a fighting stance. _[_ _Gladly.]_ "Rowlet, use Tackle!"

Rowlet flapped his wings and charged at Zorua head on.

 _[Zorua, Detect,]_ Oranguru said calmly.

After his eyes flashed, Zorua easily jumped out of the way. Rowlet bonked his head on the ground. Zorua snickered at his opponent.

 _[That wasn't skill!]_ Rowlet retorted.

 _"Okay, so how many times can he use that move?"_ "Rowlet, use Leafage!"

Rowlet flung a cluster of sharp leaves at Zorua.

 _[Zorua, dodge and use Scratch,]_ said Oranguru.

Zorua leapt around the battlefield. Most of the leaves he dodged successfully. The remaining ones he scratched through.

The way he moved so effortlessly baffled me. _"_ _How is he dodging so many little leaves? It's like he's done this maneuver countless times. Is he keeping track or predicting…?"_

 _[Focus,]_ Oranguru disrupted my train of thought. But it turned out I was focusing too much on Zorua. The Tricky Fox Pokémon got in close to Rowlet and delivered a Scratch attack.

 _"Shoot."_ "Rowlet, counter with Peck, while he's in close!"

 _[Counter with Detect, again,]_ he sighed.

Rowlet jabbed his beak at Zorua. But Zorua dodged each and every thrust. He snickered at the Grass Quill Pokemon again.

 _[Screw you!]_ Rowlet hooted back angrily. _[Just because you're using a move you inherited.]_

Zorua stopped for a moment. Then he began to cry. Dark tears crawled down his face.

 _"Something doesn't seem right. I've seen him cry before, but he easily rebounds to a perkier demeanor."_

Rowlet hopped up next to Zorua. _[_ _Sorry! I didn't mean…I can relate…]_

 _"Wait, those are Fake Tears!"_ "Rowlet, get back…!"

A wicked smile flashed across Zorua's face. A dark aura surrounded his paw as he whipped it across Rowlet's face. Rowlet tumbled back, shocked. Zorua yipped condescendingly to the Grass Quill Pokémon.

Genuine tears began to weld up in Rowlet's eyes. _[_ _I…that's not why…]_ He got back on his feet. _[_ _That's mean!]_

I could feel Rowlet's frustration in his thoughts. That was when my own flashback to when I saw Hoopa in a test tube resurfaced. How his torture and pain felt so unfair. _"_ _Mean."_ A tear welded up in my eye. I fidgeted with the crystal still in my pocket. _"_ _No, I can't let my emotions get the best of me. I need to focus."_ I reached out my right arm to Rowlet. At the same time, Rowlet pointed his wing at Zorua. Both of us grounded our stance.

 _[My turn!]_ Rowlet and I thought simultaneously. A faint green glow emanated from my pocket. "Use Leafage!" I shouted confidently, waving my arms as if I was doing the attack.

Oranguru raised an eye brow. There was a small smile off the corner of his face. _[_ _Let's use Detect, once again.]_

Zorua's eyes flashed as Rowlet dished out more leaves. To my surprise, as likely as to everyone else, the leaves appeared bigger and sharper. The Tricky Fox Pokemon narrowly dodged all the leaves as they pelted the ground and surrounding trees. Once the attack finished, Zorua seemed as shocked and winded as if the attack had hit.

 _"Wow. That was stronger this time. Stronger, huh? That's it!"_ "Rowlet, use Curse!"

Rowlet leapt in place. He whirled his head around to face me, flabbergasted. _[_ _What?! Now?]_

 _[Yes, now. The stronger we are, the more we can throw off our opponent.]_

 _[But…but…!]_

 _[Come on! We have the situation swinging to our control. It'll work.]_

 _[I…]_ Rowlet turned back to face Zorua, who stood defensively. _[_ _I…]_ Now the tears fell down his cheeks.

Oranguru frowned. _[_ _Is there something wrong?]_

The sternness in his telepathic voice tensed me up. _[_ _No. We're fine. We can still fight. Right, Rowlet?]_

No response. He just stood there frozen as a popsicle.

 _[Right, Rowlet?]_

No response. Though I could hear him hooting to himself.

"Rowlet?"

Still no response.

Oranguru sighed, _[_ _If Rowlet is unable to continue, then we'll have to end the battle.]_

I flinched. My stomach felt like it was bunching up in knots. _"_ _My father didn't teach me to be a quitter. He taught me to think harder. To push on."_ "No, we can still fight," I scowled. "Rowlet, snap out of it!"

Rowlet perked up hazily.

Oranguru's face darkened. _[_ _You_ still _insist on being so hasty?]_

I clenched my fist. "Rowlet, use Leafage!"

Rowlet haphazardly threw his leaves.

 _[Zorua, dodge it.]_ As Zorua darted out of the line of fire, Oranguru stepped into the middle of the battlefield. _[_ _Will, you are losing your grip.] He said sternly._

 _[No, I got this!]_ "Rowlet, use Curse!"

A ghostly aura formed around Rowlet. But then it vanished. Rowlet shook his head.

 _[Will, get…]_ Oranguru started.

But I didn't hear his voice in my head. I heard my dad's voice. I felt the pain of how my parents looked at me when I vanished to this island. I felt overwhelmingly surrounded and near defeat, like when I was trying to protect Hoopa. All these thoughts rushed through my mind, rapidly deteriorating my focus on the Pokemon battle. _[_ _Stop! Leave me alone!]_ I put my hands against my head and looked down for a couple of seconds. When I looked back up, I saw Zorua on top of Rowlet. Rowlet just laid there, sniffling.

Oranguru stood between me and our two Pokémon, still walking closer to me. _[_ _The battle is over. You have lost.]_

I waved my fists. "No! I…we can still…"

Oranguru gritted his teeth. _[_ _Enough! Rowlet cannot afford to take too much damage. He is unable to continue.]_

I got really angry. "I will…!"

In a second, Oranguru vanished. Then he reappeared directly in front of me as fast as he disappeared.

I flinched as he jabbed the side of my waist. I spun sideways as I fell on my rear. "What?" As I got my bearings, I noticed my pants' pocket was empty.

I looked to Oranguru, who held the translucent crystal in his left hand. He glanced at me with a look of anger. _[_ _ **You**_ _are unable to continue.]_ He inspected the crystal, intrigued. Then he gave me one last look of disappointment. _[_ _The battle is lost, but the trial still continues. I will be holding onto_ this _until you learn to maintain self-control…and learn to be one with your_ partner _. Only then will you achieve victory.]_

I watched Oranguru walk away. He said nothing more, with his back turned to me. Zorua walked away disappointed, but more out of sadness. Rowlet still tried to hold back his tears. That was when it all hit me. I quickly crawled over to the Grass Quill Pokemon. He didn't look me in the eye, even with my head looked down right over him.

I could not speak. My mind felt numb. My body was paralyzed by my pent-up guilt.

Finally, I reached out and hugged Rowlet tight against my chest. For a split second, he stopped sniffling. Then he openly cried in my worn-out shirt. And I cried, too.

 _[I'm sorry.]_ That was all that crossed our minds, over and over. The spectating Pokemon had left by this point, leaving the two of us to weep alone in the middle of the battlefield.

* * *

{Present day, at night}

 _"I hate the cold."_ Frost began to build up on my eyelids. The Celeste grunt still lay in the snow. _"_ _Just wake up already! I worked out the details with the ex-grunt. I had Zemblance fool you. I gave you the hint about trains. Now you just need to put the pieces together and go away."_

After what felt like forever, the grunt finally stirred. He slowly got up, rubbing his head. Then he just stood there for a few moments, looking opposite from where I was hiding. He darted his head around, looking confused. After what looked like a eureka moment, he bolted off into the forest.

 _"Finally!"_ I stood up to stretch my legs. Arbok also stirred and slithered down the tree.

About the same time I felt ready, Sensei and Weezing approached us. _[_ _I take it things went according to plan?]_ said Sensei.

 _[Seems like it,]_ I replied. _[_ _You signaled the ex-Rocket grunt to come back?]_

 _[Yes,]_ he nodded. _[_ _Still a bit tensed, but on his way to your usual meeting spot.]_

 _[Excellent.]_ I looked to my Unbound Rings. _[_ _I think I'll send you three back home now. I'll come back with Nightraider and Zemblance after I talk things out with our 'informant'.]_

Weezing and Arbok nodded, as did Sensei. _[_ _Alright.]_ I opened a portal for the three to go through. Just before he stepped through, Sensei raised an eyebrow to me. _[_ _And next time, bring a thicker coat.]_

I rolled my eyes as the portal closed behind them. _"He knows what I'm thinking too well. Even if I haven't thought of it yet."_

I shivered as I walked back northward. When Icirrus City was almost in view, I felt two thought patterns in my range. _[_ _I'm good, Nightraider.]_

Nightraider flew in circles just over the treetops. _[_ _He's almost here.]_

I stopped walking. _[_ _I know.]_

A few seconds later, another figure cautiously stepped toward me. He stepped out of the trees, just standing there, and looked me over a few times. "Well…you certainly dressed the part like you said you would."

I pulled on my Team Rocket shirt. "Ain't exactly like I _want_ to dress like this. Only thing I could think of that we both had from our wardrobes to match."

He sighed, "Yeah, I feel you." He motioned to his own clothes, identical to mine. "Never thought I'd wear this again. What's it been…six years since I was in Team Rocket?" Now a little more at ease, he approached me sternly. "You kept them safe, as promised?"

I nodded. "We did. I'll show you."

We didn't walk far. We entered the south side of Icirrus City, then headed up a steep hill. Nightraider followed us from above. As we approached the ex-Rocket grunt's house, he began to panic. "You said they'd be here! Where are they?"

I noticed all the lights of his house were still out. "Oh, right! Sorry, one second." I telepathically felt out for my remaining companion for this mission. _[_ _It's safe now, Zemblance. You can let it be.]_

A shadowy figure stepped up from the other side of the house roof. The house shimmered like ripples on a pond. Then the lights turned back on in the house. Smoke came out the chimney.

The ex-Rocket grunt ran closer to the house. At the same time, the shadowy Zoroark figure made a huge leap from the roof to directly in front of me. Our eyes met, and he gave me a huge grin. _[_ _That was a good challenge for me,]_ said Zemblance.

 _[I take it your Illusion ability has gotten better?]_ I smiled.

 _[Oh yes! Making a house seem vacant is one thing. But_ also _simulating the residents sneaking out with their father figure…that took a bit out of me. Worth it!]_

Nightraider landed next to me. _[_ _Coast is clear,]_ he said. _[_ _Nobody else is awake but the six of us.]_

I turned my head back to my grunt informant. He stood a few paces from the house, looking through the glow of a window. He didn't pay the three of us any mind, probably not even knowing Zemblance was here.

I anxiously rubbed the rings with my thumb. _"_ _Should I have Zemblance appear like he's…no…no need."_ I turned back to the Illusion Fox Pokémon, who appeared a little exhausted. _[_ _You stay by my side. You did a great job.]_

He gave me a happy growl. _[_ _I aim to please my teachers.]_

 _[I'll take the rest from here.]_ I caught up to the man, with Nightraider and Zemblance right behind me.

I looked at what the man was seeing. Through the window, I could see a living room. Inside, a woman sat in a cushioned chair, looking worried. She had a small boy sitting on her lap. His eyes were very droopy as he rested his head on the woman's shoulders. Both of them were close to the firepalce, which explained the smoke coming from the chimney.

The man was close to tears, but he wore a large smile. When I softly cleared my throat, he gave me a huge sigh of relief. "My wife…my son…safe and sound…" He turned to me properly. "Thank you again! I worry every night that Team Celeste could take them away from me. We are lucky that you and…"

I raised my hand between us. I scrunched up my face a bit. "Yes. It's just me for tonight. But even still…" I pointed to Nightraider and Zemblance. "…just one of us and our Pokemon can handle just about anything Team Celeste might try on you."

"Yes, of course. You guys must be so busy with taking down Team Celeste. Far from an easy feat, and one many have failed to do. Again…we're lucky you got time to spare a minute…"

I glanced to his wife and son in the house, still unaware we were outside. "What you have…is something precious. Many with your…villainous ties would struggle to even think they could start a family. I…am glad to continue my services with you…for this." I gave him a faint smile, although I felt my heart sagging in my chest.

He reached his hand out to me. "Again, thank you!"

I took his hand and shook it. Then I whipped it back hastily. "Geez, your hand is cold. No gloves? In _this_ weather?"

He shrugged. "Eh. This is nothing. Weather gets a heck of a lot worse than this. Anyone who has grown up in this part of Unova, or lives here long enough, is quite used to it. Some even train their Pokemon here."

I tucked my arms close to my chest as I rubbed my opposite arms. "Still doesn't mean it's not fucking cold. Who in their right mind trains in this setting?"

"Um, want to warm up in my home before you go, then?"

I shook my head. "No, thank you. However, I _do_ need something from you. Besides the Dark Ball factories and warehouses Team Celeste was using. Very helpful, by the way. Who tipped you all that information?"

"I still keep in touch with some of my buddies during my Team Rocket days. No different than the last times you've asked."

"Okay, how about something new?"

He flinched. "Um, you want a RageCandyBar instead?"

"No, that wouldn't do. You know our deal: I maintain protection for you and your family, and _you_ provide me with usable information. Unless you think you're in the clear now…"

The man sighed raggedly. "Look, just so you know, I don't feel comfortable feeding you information like this. Given how close I feel I could've lost my family today, I would like to stay as far out of Team Celeste affairs as possible. I already told my sources to stop using me as an informant. So I don't have much left to tell you."

I stepped closer to him. "How about this? I think the Dark Ball information you gave me was useful enough to cover my services up to tonight. So if you can give me some more tidbits as useful as that, I can extend my services for a few more months."

"I want a year," he said sternly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Then your information is going to have to be _really_ good. Like, a hard punch to Team Celeste's gut."

The man gave a dark smile. "Oh, I think it is. The last bit of info my sources could gleam. What they told me…is where the Team Celeste's main Unova base is hiding!"


	10. Road to the Power Within

{Present day, Pan's perspective}

Finished applying my lip gloss, I looked up. "There you are," I said to myself.

I had strolled around Iki Town for an hour, and now I finally found him. The old man returned, and he was about to go into his house.

 _"Show time!"_ I waved and ran up to him in a giddy manner. "Alolaaaa~! Are you Hala?"

The old man turned around. "Alola. Yes, that'd be me."

"Awesome!" I beamed. "I was wondering if I could participate in the island challenge?"

Hala nodded. "Sure…" His eyes dropped to my left wrist. "You…have a Z-Ring?"

I raised my hand with the Z-Ring on it. It was now decorated in a pink color design. "Yep! Been in Alola for a while and met Tapu Lele," I fibbed. "Now I've been inspired to learn all the Z-Moves I can."

Hala stroked his chin. "Interesting. Would you mind going through a little initiation? It is a tradition…."

I shrugged, "Sure, sure. Whatever it takes, I'm ready for it."

"All right, miss…?"

I curtsied a little. "Pan."

"Pan. Then we'll need an opponent for you…"

"I'll do it!" said a passerby about my age. He made a nervous glance at me. When I nodded, he turned his attention back to Hala. "I, uh, happened to overhear you talking about an initiation, and I thought about challenging this young woman."

Hala paused. "Very well. Then we'll have our battle."

He leads the two of us to the battle stage in the center of town. The passerby and I stood on opposite sides. A small crowd developed around the stage.

Hala stood off two the side of the center of the stage, being our referee. "For all life on our islands…"

I pursed my lips. _"It's already been a few minutes. Finish your speech already!"_

"…now, may we see the power brought forth between trainer and Pokémon! Begin!"

"Go, Ampharos!" said the passerby, releasing his Pokémon.

I smirked, "Go, Smeargle!" I released Smeargle from her PokeBall.

Smeargle noted the wooden stage she was standing on, and gave a condescending huff to the floor design.

"Ladies first," said the passerby with an infatuated look.

"Very well," I replied coolly. I looked to Smeargle. "You know, if you don't like it, we can change it."

A spark of wickedness flashed in the corner of Smeargle's eye. We nodded to each other, then Smeargle readied her stance.

"Now, use Glaciate!" I shouted.

Smeargle let out a harsh cry. A freezing cold wind emanated from her body. In almost an instant, the entire stage was frozen over. Spectators backed away, and some fled.

Hala braced himself. "This feels colder than Mount Lanakila."

"Oh no!" said the passerby. His Ampharos was frozen solid in ice.

I sneered. "Finish it with Shadow Force!"

Smeargle gave a devilish grin. Then she vanished in a puff of dark smoke.

The passerby looked worriedly at Ampharos. "Come on! Break out!"

I pointed to the frozen Ampharos. "Your time has run out!"

A dark haze surrounded Ampharos. A moment later, we could hear a lot of pummeling and ice shattering. A few seconds later, the smoke cleared in one blast. Ampharos lay on her belly, fainted. Smeargle stood proudly, with her back to the opponent and her head held high.

There was a moment of silence. Nobody in the small audience cheered. Hala took a moment to shake off his shock, then raised his hand toward me. "Ampharos is unable to battle. Smeargle and Pan win."

The spectators left. My opponent and I recalled our Pokemon. Smeargle turned her nose up to her opponent for good measure before I returned her to her PokeBall.

Hala walked up to me. "Your island challenge has begun. Things have changed in Alola recently. Ever since Kukui helped establish a league for this region, our way of facilitating trials has been in flux. You are free to challenge any trials you find, in any order you so choose." He gave me a skeptical look. "The power you demonstrated with Smeargle…those aren't very common moves. How did you obtain such power?"

I put a hand behind my head and sheepishly grinned. "Hehe, well, I'm just one lucky girl!"

He kept his gaze on me for a moment. "Very well. May the Tapu bring you good fortune." With that, he walked back to his house.

"Thanks!" As soon as he was out of view, I scowled under my breath, "Stupid old man! Likes to talk his mouth off. I'll likely have to challenge him for a Z-Crystal later…"

"Um, excuse me…" peeped the same passerby behind me.

 _"Oh…ug…"_ I turned around and pretended to looked surprised. "Oh! You sir! Thanks so much again for battling me!" I gave him a wink for good measure.

He blushed and stammered, "So...might you be able to go out with me tonight?"

 _"So…he still wants to play rough?"_ I seethed to myself. I stepped closer to the passerby. Normally, I was about average height. But with my high heels, I stood notably taller over this guy. For a power dynamic, of course. Regardless of my inner emotions, I gave him a coy smile. I even playfully twirled one of my twin tails with my finger. "Well, considering what we 'did' last night, I think you've got _plenty_. And coming here to be my punching bag for the initiation battle made us even. You got something, I got something, so we're done."

The young man looked crestfallen.

I slowly move the finger I played with my hair to just under my mouth. I casually tapped my chin, like I'm pondering. As expected, the man's eyes followed my movement and hung his gaze onto my lips. "But it _was_ a pretty good night…"

His face subtly grew brighter with anticipated delight.

I smirked, "Maybe I'll leave you something to remember me by…" I slowly leaned in. My same finger moved to his abdomen, then caressed upward to his chin.

A huge smile spread across his face. His eyes were already closing.

Then I stopped for a moment. Our faces were a mere couple of centimeters apart. I could taste his breath, and my large bang of hair over my right eye brushed against his forehead. But I teasingly stalled what the man clearly anticipated. Then I whispered soothingly, "but you have to promise me to keep this _and_ last night a secret. Please~?"

"Yes yes of course!" he stammered desperately.

I forced a slight giggle. "Good!" Then I kissed him. I pressed my body close against him, keeping him locked into our kiss. He moaned with delight as much as he did in all of last night.

But as expected, his body slacked. I pulled away, noticing how woozy and drowsy he looked. "Damn…what a woman…!"

Just as he was about to fall to the ground, I caught him and leaned him on my side, with his arm over my shoulder. I giggled, "How about I take you home?"

He bobbed his head slowly and deeply for a nod. Then he fell asleep.

I roll my eyes. _"Good grief. What a fucking pushover."_ I hobbled the passerby back toward his house, as casually and cheerfully as I could make it look as so.

I left him on his house's porch, sloppily placed in a rocking chair. He looked like he had the best booze ever at a bar and ended up passed out in a state of euphoria. I spat at his feet. "And you were almost the worst victim I've had to 'work with' on my job," I muttered bitterly. But as I left, I smacked my lips together into a wicked smile. _"Nothing like a little melatonin-laced lip gloss to incapacitate my unwitting pawns. I may not have my dad's 'persuasion powers', but I still got 'persuasive lips'! I won my first battle. Now…I'm coming for those Z-Crystals!"_

* * *

{Approx. 10 years ago}

I lost the first battle. It took a week until Rowlet and I felt well enough for a rematch. I did _not_ want to repeat my last blunder. So before our next battle, I pulled Rowlet aside.

I verbally told him, "I just want to let you know: I _will never_ tell you to use _that_ move. I will…keep an open mind."

Rowlet looked down, thinking for a moment. Then he looked back. _[No. I'm fine. We can use Curse. It might help us win this time.]_ He abruptly cut off our mental connection, tipping me off how he really felt.

I sighed, "Okay…then I will _only_ ask you to use it as a last resort. Deal?"

Rowlet pondered some more. Then nodded. _[Okay.]_

We never had to use it in our second battle. Zorua tired Rowlet out quicker than I anticipated. It ended in another loss. But at least I could gauge a proper limit to Rowlet's fighting stamina until Oranguru called us out.

I figured out Zoura's moveset to consist of Scratch, Pursuit, Fake Tears, and Detect. Oranguru had Zorua use Detect the most, which allowed Zorua to easily dodge Rowlet's attacks for a while. So when I had Rowlet come in for a Tackle or Peck, it tired him out and exposed an opening for Zorua to counter-strike. But Zorua didn't use Detect consecutively. _"So maybe we should use Leafage. It'll keep our distance, and when Zorua finishes using Detect, that's when we'll strike!"_

We executed our new plan in the third battle. Before, I would've commanded Rowlet to use whatever move just came to my mind. Now, I tried to chain his moves. I started Rowlet out with Leafage. The Grass Quill Pokemon threw leaf after leaf. As expected, Oranguru commanded Zorua to use Detect to dodge the grass attack. So when Detect started petering out, I had Rowlet switch to Tackle. But Oranguru, without skipping a beat, had Zorua attack head-on with Pursuit. The power of our attacks were equal, canceling each other out. I tried to have Rowlet use Peck, but Zorua got back to Detect.

Not matter how much I switched up Rowlet's attacks, Zorua successfully switched between Detect and one of his other attacks to avoid damage and dish it back. The battle ended in another loss for me and Rowlet.

Oranguru scoffed, _[Nice try. But I've seen plenty of trainers who have used that strategy to counter protective moves. Show me something else you can do. Show me something new.]_

So I tried my hand at actual training. I put Rowlet through an obstacle course regiment. Darting around tree branches as fast as he could, his speed got a little better. I threw some mini-batons at Rowlet, to make his reaction time better. I gave him sticks to aim his Leafage attack. Then I had Rowlet spar with me. We struggled to hit each other at first; neither of us wanted to overdo it. But gradually we got into a comfortable rhythm of dodging and tapping. It almost became like a dance, dodging side to side as we humorously tried to tap each other.

Rowlet and I felt ready for our forth battle. We started out as before with Leafage. Zorua used Detect to dodge. Then I had Rowlet dive into a Tackle attack. Zorua was about to counter with Pursuit, but Rowlet spin-dodged at the last minute as I commanded, and we changed to a Peck attack. To our delight, we landed our first blow.

Too bad it became our only blow. Zorua used Detect less, and boasted more speed than it gave on earlier in the battle. Then it used a new move: Fury Swipes. And with that, we lost our forth battle.

Oranguru showed off his own training he had done with Zorua between our battles on the battlefield. In our next few battles, he had Zorua boast his Illusion ability. He morphed into a black and red Rockruff in our fifth battle, a black and red Machop in our sixth, and a black and red Bellsprout in our seventh. And just to add insult, he turned into a black and red Rowlet in the following two battles. Each time he used a new form, he took great care to dodge as much of our attacks as possible. These new forms kept throwing us off with how they physically moved. Thus, we lost each and every one of those battles.

By the tenth battle, Rowlet and I were almost fed up with the shifting tactics of our opponents. We read our opponents more. We rolled with the punches. Rowlet even learned a new move, having Astonish replacing Tackle.

But Zorua outshined us by learning another move: Faint Attack. We never saw it coming. We didn't even _hear_ it coming. Oranguru normally gave all his commands to Zorua using his telepathy, which Rowlet and I could pick up on. But in the middle of this battle, the Sage Pokemon disconnected our telepathic link. He gave private commands to Zorua, making the gap between using his move and me reacting to the move for Rowlet miniscule.

For the tenth time, Zorua defeated Rowlet.

I fell to my hands and knees and pounded my fists against the ground. "Argh! This isn't fair!"

Oranguru walked up to Zorua first to pet him. Then he turned to me. _[Fair? Are you sure you are not confusing fairness with difficulty?]_

"You…you keep changing the rules!"

He casually walked up to me, his arms folded behind his back. _[The rules have not changed. We have a one-on-one fight to determine a victor. We have our partners fight until one's stamina is too low. We use whatever abilities and moves the four of us have at our disposal. Otherwise, standard battle rules apply.]_

I jerked my head up from the ground to look at him. "What do **you** know about battle rules? You're a Pokémon!"

We looked each other in the eye. Oranguru remained silent. As the silence lingered, my brain felt tingly. Either from Oranguru staring me down, or some weird attack I didn't know he had, I felt too disoriented to keep my gaze.

 _[My knowledge is more than just skin deep,]_ he replied. _[I have_ years _of experience. Years that which_ you _do not possess yet. I have seen many things, many battles, under…]_

The pain in my head stopped. I looked back up. Oranguru blankly stared at me. I sat up as Rowlet walked up next to me. "…what?"

Oranguru eased his arms to his side. _[You have not shown me your true potential. You_ both _have not shown your true potential. Show me something_ new _.]_ He walks off with Zorua.

I squeezed some dirt in my hands. I took a deep breath. Then I petted Rowlet. "Back to the drawing board."

* * *

{Present day, Will's prespective}

I finished my drink at Café Soleil and headed to a random alleyway. Once I checked the coast was clear, I held up my Unbound Rings. "I've stalled enough," I whispered to myself. I took a deep breath. With a thought, I opened a portal and stepped through.

I ended up at the top of the rocky hill of the island. To be more specific, my private spot at the top of the huge rocky hill. Part of the hill peak was concave, allowing me to hide my stuff from prying eyes.

" _I'm going to have to do an inventory check soon."_ Before me was anything I'd collected over the years. All organized in somewhat neat piles. I stepped up to the clothes pile first. It was further divided between folded clothes that had yet to be worn, and a heap of clothes needing a laundromat trip. I picked up my hooded cloak, my most frequent accessory. _"Can't be back in character without it."_ I tied it over my shoulders and let it hang behind my back.

Then I approached the trinket pile. These I organized by how likely I was to use them, and how dire it would be if they fell into the wrong hands. There was also a separate pile of common items I'd 'bought'. From this pile, I picked up the three evolution stones I got a few days ago. _"Let's get this over with."_

I stepped away from my piles and walked up to the edge of the peak. If I wasn't gripped by a cocktail of emotions earlier today, I was now. The view from the hilltop was as spectacular and empowering as the first time I stepped here. From here, I could see the whole island. The forest half was a little lusher since I last checked. But my focus was on the rocky half of the island. I could see all the Pokémon I'd recruited to my cause out in the open. They were spread out in pairs, sparring each other.

A pained grin appeared on my face. _"Wow. I've been away for far too long."_

Then I spotted Nightraider flying up to me from the forest. He landed by my side. _[How are you feeling?]_

I paused to think. _[I don't know. Is it weird that I'm nervous…and happy…and regretful at the same time?]_

 _[You? The emotional kid? Naw.]_ He looked out at the view. _[Nobody knows you're back yet. You know, longer than a minute pickup.]_

I shrugged. _[Well, I appreciate you all keeping my space. Been months since I spent quality time with my team. Gonna take my time with this.]_

 _[Of course,]_ he smirked. _[That's your comfort strategy for everything.]_

 _[If it ain't broke…]_ I stepped away from the edge. _[Now, first team member visit…]_ I opened a portal, thinking about the Pokémon I wanted to meet with first. In a few seconds, Nidorino, Nuzleaf, and Lampent jumped through. They looked battle ready and confused for a second. Then they saw me and looked intently at me.

I crouched down to their level. "Okay, so I haven't really talked to you guys much since I tagged you. So before I start, I'd like to ask you again: are you **still** with me?"

The three looked at each other first. Then they nodded, shrugged, and made brief remarks.

Nightraider tilted his head. _[They still seemed confused; they believe you captured them and you're their trainer.]_

I shook my head. "Well…not really," I told the three. "When I battled you, I did not use a PokeBall upon your defeat. Instead, I asked if you were interested in joining my cause, living on this island, and training under my wing and with our teammates." I reached over to Nidorino. I rubbed the backside of his ear and indicated a small, metallic tag placed there. "You guys gave me permission to help place a Micro-Tag on you. All PokeBall tech are rendered useless on you because of those tags, making it _like_ you are already owned. But at any time, only you or I can rub off the tag and you'll just be wild and free. That…make sense?"

The three nodded slowly.

"Okay…now…" I handed out the three evolutionary stones I picked up a few minutes ago. The Moon Stone I placed in front of Nidorino. The Leaf Stone I placed before Nuzleaf. The Dusk Stone I placed underneath Lampent. "From what I've heard, you guys have been training hard with the others. So for that, and for helping me during our Horde Battle, I thought it'd be nice to reward you with these."

Nuzleaf and Lampent looked mesmerized by the stones. On the other hand, Nidorino wasted no time. Once I indicated permission to them, Nidorino chomped down on the Moon Stone. A few seconds after he held the stone in his mouth, his body and the Moon Stone began to glow. A white light enveloped him as his body grew and changed. Finally, Nidorino evolved into Nidoking.

Lampent was next, picking up the Dusk Stone in his hand. He gave a happy cry before he evolved into Chandelure.

Nuzleaf looked back to me, still hesitant. I shrugged, "Hey, it's up to you. I can always sell it off to a black market if you don't want to evolve. No 'persuasion' from me holding you back for you."

Nuzleaf looked back to the Leaf Stone. Then he nodded with a smile and picked it up. In less than a minute, he completed his evolution into Shifty.

I stood up now that they were all at least around my eye level. "Alright, that's all I wanted to talk about with you guys. Not much, but I'm glad you get to be what you always aimed for." I opened another portal, leading them back into the forest below. "I hope you continue to enjoy your stay." The three Pokémon cheered as they jumped through the portal.

I sat down by the edge of the hilltop, with my legs dangling over. _[They'll need to get used to their new stages. So I won't need them for my next mission.]_

Nightraider positioned himself somewhat behind me. _[You feel any telepathic connection to them?]_

I frowned slightly. _[Not yet. That'll require spending lots of time with them; getting to know them personally. Might never happen.]_ I looked up to Nightraider. _[It took months for us to stumble upon that connection.]_

He smiled. _[Yeah. That's still all on your end, though. Not every Pokémon is Psychic.]_ We paused to look at the view. _[Have you reached your limits to your abilities?]_

 _[How so?]_

 _[Like, are there limits to what Pokémon you can talk to telepathically?]_

 _[No, not really. Just takes a while. Seems like Psychic and Ghost-type Pokémon are slightly quicker to do it with. I just don't really have time.]_

He shrugged. _[Well, you said you are going to get reacquainted with your old friends now.]_

 _[Yep. A heist as big as the Unova Celeste base requires a complex plan. A well thought-out plan. So I'll need to reacquaint myself to my closer friends in-between other steps.]_

Another pause. _[You know, this view is still awesome. We've done a lot of work to make this ours. You have led us very well.]_

I smiled. _[Thanks. I hope I have, and will. If we could make this island ours, after all the shenanigans we went through, there's hope to taking down Team Celeste.]_

* * *

{Approx. 10 years ago}

After ten losses, I decided to take a longer break before the next rematch. Rowlet and I experimented in different parts of the forest to train. We tried to replicate the more powerful Leafage attack we achieved in our first battle. So far, we had little success.

We also tried to strengthen our mental bond, to make our reaction times less delayed between us. When we took breaks from the battles and aerobic exercises, we sat and relaxed. We tried to focus our thoughts on nothing but each other. Most of the time, our connection became as clear as day. But occasionally, it flickered out like static. I knew when it was my fault because I sometimes thought about my parents. Good memories…bad memories…it became so conflicting that it nearly suffocated me. When it was Rowlet's fault, I assumed he was thinking of something personal, but like me, he probably didn't want to share. Nor would I ask him to. We got back up, and continued training.

Many mornings after our last defeat, Rowlet and I finished searching for bland berries for our breakfast. We relaxed back at our small camp, adding some of our berries to my stash, and leaving a couple to eat now. As I ate, I finished re-made the stick-weaved basket for Rowlet, with extra leaf cushioning. He liked it very much. He finished his last berry in the basket, lying on his back, almost looking pleased with his tasteless meal.

 _[So…where to?]_ Rowlet asked as he swallowed the remaining bits of his berry.

 _[Hm…]_ I looked to the east. _[The island center? Haven't gone there yet.]_

Rowlet jumped out of the basket. _[But the rocky half of the island is too iffy for us. The border is heavily guarded by Rock-type Pokemon. I'm not exactly…resistant to them.]_

 _[True. But you're a Grass-type, too. Plus, we're not going to be too close to the border. Just in the forest.]_ I stood up and picked up the basket. _[Ready to go?]_

Rowlet hopped onto my shoulder. _[Yep!]_

As we walked over to the new spot, I picked up twigs and leaves off the ground, making new mini-batons along the way. At the spot, I pitched the mini-batons into the basket and began training Rowlet.

I extended my arm to lead Rowlet to a branch to perch on. Then I stepped a few paces in front of him. _[Okay, let's begin testing your attacks. Remember, no matter what, let's keep our mental connection going 'til the end.]_

Rowlet flapped his wings as he took flight. _[On it!]_

We first tried the Peck move. I tossed some dead branches into the air, while he tried to hit them as fast as possible. As he got faster, his movement became more and more silent. By the time I ran out of nearby dead branches, his movement almost blurred. Not because he moved so fast, but how swift he changed his direction.

 _[Hm…]_ I positioned myself as equidistant as I could between the tree trunks. _[Those turns are tight. Maybe you can incorporate them in your Astonish move, too?]_

 _[I'll try.]_ He dove toward the base of a tree. Then at the last possible second, his eyes flashed. He suddenly appeared on the other side of the tree, then kicked it.

As he repeated the process, I spotted a Pokemon out of the corner of my eye. It seemed to be watching us from the bushes. But when I turned, the Pokemon vanished.

" _Didn't get a good look at it. Wish I knew what Pokemon it was that was peeping on us."_ I went back to watch Rowlet repeat the attack a few more times. _[Hey, want to try it out on me?]_

Rowlet turned to me. _[Are you sure? You'll get hurt.]_

 _[We're not going to focus on the_ _ **power**_ _of Astonish. That move barely helped when you used it in the last battle. Even if you get stronger, a Ghost-type move means almost nothing against a Dark-type Pokemon. Instead, I want you to put more emphasis on_ _ **flinching**_ _. I want you to come right at me from the front. I'm going to mock a punch. Your job is to make me flinch, then come from behind and touch me. You touch me before I can turn around to see you do it, I consider that a success. Got it?]_

Rowlet tilted his head. _[Yeah. I'll give it a few shots.]_

The Grass Quill Pokémon flew in place a bit before dive-bombing at me. I wound back my arm, then swung a punch at him when he came in close. Rowlet's eyes flashed. Instinctively, he moved to the side. He quickly darted behind me. While he was fast enough to dodge my attack and tap my back, he didn't make me flinch, and I could follow his movements all the way through. So I had him repeat the process a few more times.

On the last try, he appeared to be preparing to move to my left. So I swung my punch off to the left. His eyes flashed once again. But he faked me out and suddenly darted to my right at the last second. This caught me off-guard, and I flinched. In fact, he tapped my back before I even processed what just happened.

I turned around and grinned. _[Wow! Nice work.]_

Rowlet hooted happily. _[Thanks!]_

 _[Okay, let's take a break from that and try your Leafage move next.]_

We shared leaf pouches of water I also brought. When our half-hour rest was up, we began practicing the third move. I set up some logs in a horizontal row. Then I had Rowlet try to hit each log as quick as possible. The logs started thin and light, but gradually got thicker and heavier as Rowlet got better. _"This is all to make you stronger and faster. I don't know how we got a stronger Leafage in our first battle, but this is the best move we got."_

On the last set of logs, Rowlet let out an aggressive hoot. He flung leaves from his wings like before. I noticed how the leaves this time looked bigger, and shaped boomerang-esque. The flurry of leaves knocked over every log, at the same time.

I stood in awe. _[Huh. That definitely looks stronger than the first battle. And you scattered the shot to hit all of your targets, as oppose to a focused spread. Was that…possibly a new move?]_

Rowlet flapped and smiled. _[Yes! I learned Razor Leaf!]_

 _[Sweet!]_ Then I stopped to ponder. _[That new move in tandem with Curse. Would that work?]_

Rowlet looked at me uneasily. _[I don't know.]_

 _[That Curse would not apply to Razor Leaf? Or that you still don't feel comfortable using Curse?]_

 _[Both?]_ He shamefully flew closer to me. _[Sorry. It's just…Curse is something unique to me from…]_

A sudden quacking-like sound broke the tension. I turned my head to the source of the noise up in the trees. Perched on a branch above us was a Farfetch'd. _"Hey, is that the same one as the one I saw with Rowlet?"_

However, Rowlet snuck behind me and quivered violently. _[Goawaygoawaygoawaygoaway…!]_ Rowlet's thoughts moved so fast I could barely keep up.

 _[Geez, at least you can sneak around so quickly,]_ I tried to jest. _[What's this Pokémon to you?]_

But Rowlet didn't react to my thoughts. _[Iamnothereiamnothereiamnothere…!]_

I looked back to Farfetch'd, who looked incredibly disappointed. "What's your deal?"

Farfetch'd narrowed his focus on me. Then he pointed his reed at me and gave a few half-squawks, half-quacks.

" _Darn it, I can't understand what he wants."_ I glanced at the basket full of mini-batons, placed a few paces away from where I was standing. _"But he's definitely part of that flying mob."_ I walked as slowly and casually as I could, trying not to cue Farfetch'd about what I was doing. "Rowlet mean something to you?"

The Wild Duck Pokémon quacked some more. Almost like he was going off on a monologue. The inflections of his squawks shifted from disgust, to pride, to anger.

After a couple of minutes, Rowlet finally poked his head over my shoulder. He loudly hooted to interrupt Farfetch'd, then gave a few more diminished hoots. _[Just leave me alone, dad! I…]_

I nearly jumped. _[Wait…what?! That's your dad?!]_

Rowlet cowered further down my back, where I couldn't see him. _[…um…]_

 _[I mean…I thought…you know…maybe an evolved form of you or something?]_

Rowlet's face changed colors, and his mind started shutting me out.

I tried to reach for him. _[Okay okay okay. Don't have to say it, but…]_

Farfetch'd tapped his foot impatiently on the branch. Then he quacked as loud as he could. About a dozen Spearow gradually joined him.

Rowlet screeched and flew off westward as fast as he could.

 _[Wait! Rowlet!]_ I hastily scooped the basket over my shoulder and ran after him. "Rowlet!"

Farfetch'd and the Spearow flocked not too far behind me. Rowlet managed to stay ahead of me, hooting wildly. That was, until he abruptly halted at the forest edge.

I caught up to him, watching him fly aimlessly in circles. I reached out and pinned him between my hands. _[Rowlet, keep it together! I'm here.]_

Before either of us could calm our adrenaline rush, I heard grunting and gravely growls nearby. We both looked up. I noticed we were standing just out of the forest, crossing into the rocky half of the island. A Geodude, a Boldore, and a Rhyhorn looked angrily at us from that half. The three were about a few stone throws away from us, but spotting us caused them to charge.

I squeezed Rowlet up against me. Partly to protect him, partly to assure myself I wasn't alone, and partly to prevent him from flying away in sheer terror like he did a few moments ago. _[Please, calm down, Rowlet!]_

Rowlet kept flapping wildly. His mind kept running wildly through thoughts of Farfetch'd, and that was if I could even read his thoughts at all.

I tried to give him a gentle shake. _[Hey, Rowlet! I'm here. Remember: we need to keep our minds connected. Just like training.]_ I turned to go back into the forest, but Farfetch'd and the Spearow blocked us.

Farfetch'd sneered as the Spearow prepared to strike.

Rowlet turned his head toward the Wild Duck Pokémon. Fat tears smeared his face.

I looked back to the Rock-type Pokémon. They still charged at us, getting about half the distance closer than they were initially. I gritted my teeth. _"Shoot, we're cornered!"_

Farfetch'd jeered some more, pointing his leek at Rowlet.

Finally, Rowlet budged out of my arms. He flew just in front of me, hooting back at Farfetch'd. _[No, I won't go with you!]_

Farfetch'd gasped.

Tears kept streaming down his face. _[As long as you're with that horrible flock, I can't willingly go back to you.]_

Farfetch'd angrily pointed to me.

 _[What? No! He's not…exactly my trainer. He's…]_

All the Spearow made a dive for us. Rowlet flung Razor Leaf at them, while I tossed a couple of mini-batons. The Spearow split into two groups as they dodged the counter-attack. One group circled around Rowlet. As the other group came straight toward me, I backed further away from Rowlet, getting pecked and scratched.

I waved my arms over my head, frantically shooing them to no avail. _"Damn Spearow! Need…an opening…to strike back…"_

Out of nowhere, a rock flew by me. It pelted one of the Spearow. That Spearow fell unconscious on the ground, while his brethren backed away. I looked up. The Boldore stood not too far away, with some small stones orbiting him. _"Are they…here to help?"_

My question was swiftly answered when the Geodude came rolling up fast like a bowling ball. Not wanting to be a pin, I caught him coming soon enough to side-roll out of the way. One Spearow decided to give chase. Big mistake. The Geodude turned around, spin dashed back, and leapt to whack the Spearow midair.

I stood back up, but I faltered as I felt the ground shake. _"Earthquake?"_

Turned out to be the Rhyhorn. He charged straight at me in a blind rage.

I flinched, fearful of what would happen if I received a direct impact of a Horn Attack. But primal instinct kicked in and I involuntarily lunged out of the way in time. Rhyhorn kept charging passed me. His straight path knocked out a third Spearow, and he broke through the forest.

The remaining three Spearow flew to me while I was down. Without an easy reach to the basket on my back, all I could do was cover my head with my arms. The Peck attacks were painful. "Ow! Stop it!" I tried to shout back. But my voice was too muffled and haggard to work the way I wanted.

 _[I got you!]_ I heard Rowlet cry. The attacks suddenly ceased. I sat up in time to see Rowlet laying a spread of Razor Leaf to repel them. Rowlet slid between me and the Spearow and spread his wings. _[You leave him alone!]_

I looked amazed. _[You defeated six Spearow already?]_

 _[No,]_ Rowlet awkwardly glanced back. _[Boldore bombarded us with Rock Blast and hit two of the Spearow. The other four are trying to keep him and Geodude away. I dodged the Rock Blasts, though, thanks to your training for me.]_ He flashed a small smile.

Farfetch'd joined the three Spearow and spoke in a berating tone.

Rowlet shook his head and hooted back to his father. _[I'm not moving! You have been nothing but strict and mean to me since we flew astray to this island.]_ He motioned his eyes to me. _[But this boy? He saved me from our "enemies" when you left me behind. I learned new moves and grew stronger than I ever felt under Noctowl and her entourage. He has taught me techniques you'd never seen before. He has shown more love for me than when…]_ A tear streaked down his cheek. _[I understand why we can't go back. I understand that mom is no longer with us.]_

A sudden wave of thoughts poured from Rowlet. Though our telepathic link, I could sense a bunch of memories surfacing in Rowlet's mind, flashing in quick succession. The first memory was being born to Farfetch'd and a mother Dartrix. Then he remembered being fed delicious berries within the sanctuary of a nest. Happy infant memories filled his mind, especially about the time when he could fly with his parents for the first time. One exception was when he discovered he knew Curse, and how scared he felt about this new power. But Dartrix cuddled with him, and assured he could be a strong Pokemon when he grew up, no matter how his Curse would turn out.

But his happy memories went dark the moment his mother died. The moment was quiet, sudden, and ironically peaceful. Why it happened didn't matter. His mother was gone, replaced by sadness. Finally, his grieving father led him away from their home nest, and they never looked back.

Sadness turned to fear when his memories shifted to this island. I couldn't feel much, but I could sense hostility from anybody he encountered. Especially from a draconic Pokémon.

I teared up. My own memories of my family, happy and horrific alike, started to bubble up inside of me. But I tried to push them back down. _"No. I can't handle that. I'm not ready to think about that. I can hardly handle how sad Rowlet's upbringing ended up…"_

But then Rowlet's memories caught up to the present. I choked up when he remembered our first meetings…the day I saved him…the raft we built together…the dark storm…our first telepathic contact…our first trial battle against Zorua…our training within our spare time…the nights we slept beside each other. While all these thoughts were both good and scary, there was one common element: companionship. I could feel the same joy in his recent memories as when he was with Dartrix.

Even now, Rowlet still had a tinge of sympathy toward Farfetch'd. _[But I still want to live,]_ he continued. _[I want to feel loved again. I want to pass on my mom's care. I want to be as strong as you, dad. With Will, I can get all that. I can be better than the sum of you and mother's parts. And I can prove it to you!]_

Farfetch'd and Rowlet squawked as they flew toward each other. They clashed over and over with Peck attacks, then pulled apart to use a more ranged move. Unfortunately, Farfetch'd's Air Slash sliced through Rowlet's Razor Leaf. Rowlet got grazed at least twice.

Farfetch'd quacked a couple of times. Then his body glowed a dark aura. The two clashed a couple more times with Peck, but this time Rowlet was sent flying back, and he hung lower and lower in the air.

Rowlet grimaced, _[Yeah, I've got your Curse…]_ He charged at Farfetch'd again. Farfetch'd prepared to slap him with his wing. But the Grass Quill Pokemon suddenly shifted directly behind the slower Farfetch'd. As the Wild Duck Pokemon flinched, a dark aura surrounded Rowlet this time. Then Rowlet landed a strong Peck attack. _[…but it's now_ _ **my**_ _Curse to bear!]_

The three spectating Spearow gasped. A huge grin spread across my face. _[Yeah, Rowlet! That combination was awesome!]_

Farfetch'd turned around, shocked. I swore I could also see him flash a wicked smile.

But Rowlet scowled back, _[No! I'm not using it because_ _ **you want**_ _me to. I'm using it because I_ _ **have to**_ _.]_ Rowlet flew over to me.

Farfetch'd angrily squawked, prompting the Spearow to dive at me.

I stood up, grabbing a mini-baton. But it wasn't necessary, as Rowlet flew between us. He used Curse again and tanked the Spearow's Peck attacks. He even counter-attacked with his own Peck attacks to repel them.

I stood up, despite how sore and bruised my muscles felt. _[Rowlet, let me help.]_ I coughed and almost tripped just taking two steps to Rowlet.

 _[Don't worry. I got this this time.]_ But his haggard breath and feeble flapping told me otherwise.

Just then, a large rock hurled toward us. I hastily grabbed Rowlet and pulled him out of the way. The rock came from Geodude, who held his ground from the rocky half with Boldore.

I let go of Rowlet. _[This is getting out of hand. We need an escape plan.]_

Suddenly, Rhyhorn came charging back out of the forest. It tried to hit the Farfetch'd and three Spearow, but they easily flew out of the way. Furthermore, three of the four Spearow that were occupying the Rock-type Pokémon came back to direct him toward me. In self-defense, Rowlet flung Razor Leaf. The hits were super-effective, and forced Rhyhorn to veer away and reunite with the other two Rock-types.

But now Rowlet and I were surrounded. Rhyhorn, Geodude, and Boldore flanked us from the rocky side of the border, while Farfetch'd and six Spearow blocked the way back into the forest.

Rowlet hesitantly flew closer to me. _[I don't think we got an easy option of escape.]_

I sighed. _[Then go. You can easily dart around them without detection.]_

Rowlet turned to face me with a shocked expression. _[What? No I can't!]_

 _[Sure you can. Just like when we practiced Astonish…]_

 _[No! I'm not leaving you!]_

A couple of Spearow used Peck again. Rowlet used Curse to body the damage. But the second Peck sent him flying back to me.

I caught him in my arms. _[You're going to hurt yourself. I don't want you taking too much damage…even for my sake.]_

He feebly got to his feet, managing to balance on my wrist. He looks up to me with sad eyes. _[But I don't want to lose you. You have no idea how much loss I went through…]_

A spray of mud came from Geodude. I turned my back to the attack, holding Rowlet tight to protect him. _[Yes…I know…I saw…]_

Rowlet looked to me surprised.

I briefly closed my eyes. _[And…I can relate…]_ My memories came flooding back again. But this time, I didn't suppress them. _[Let me show you…]_

I telepathically shared what I was thinking with Rowlet. It started with my infancy, when I couldn't remember much except for how much my parents coddled me. I remembered all the tasks my father put me through, and how proud he was of me when I succeeded. I shared my experiences with my own mother, and how she sometimes let me watch her work. I reminisced my fifth birthday as one of my favorite moments in my life so far. Hoth and the AGB Labs was also a great memory. But I cried when my sixth birthday resurfaced…and the fallout with Hoth…and the destruction of AGB Labs…and being ripped from all of this by the captured Hoopa.

Rowlet cried, too. _[Oh…]_

But our thoughts were interrupted by a volley of rocks. I shielded Rowlet again, although the rocks proved much more harmful than the mud. I howled in pain when one of the smaller rocks struck a sensitive spot on my back. But I bit my lip and tried to appear strong for Rowlet. _[We're the same…you and I. And I'll have you're back if you got mine. If that isn't a perfect partnership, I don't know what is.]_

Rowlet and I nodded. Even though we could see each other's surface thoughts and memories, we were in silent agreement.

I motioned to the Rock-type Pokémon. _[How about we trade sides?]_

Rowlet flew back into the air. _[Sounds like a plan!]_ He sent out Razor Leaf toward the Rock-types. The three tried to dodge the attacks, but were too slow. Rhyhorn feebly stood his ground, getting worn down with each hit. Boldore shot rocks at the leaves. Geodude dug a hole to escape.

At the same time, Farfetch'd ordered the six Spearow to attack us. I reached into my basket and pulled out more mini-batons. I flung one at a Spearow that was about to Peck me, knocking it out. The remaining five circled me more cautiously, while I held two mini-batons in my outstretched hands.

 _[We'll need to wear them out,]_ I told Rowlet. _[One of the two sides is bound to back down at some point. Then we can run away safely.]_

 _[Good idea,]_ he replied.

A minute later, Rhyhorn and Boldore relented and backed away. Thank Arceus, too, because Rowlet was getting slower from the Curse and the low stamina by the second. I beamed three more Spearow in that time, but I was now down to just two mini-batons for two Spearow and a Farfetch'd.

Fed up, Farfetch'd squawked and flew straight at us. A dark aura surrounded his leek. His speed was slowed by his own Curse attacks.

I prepared to strike him with the mini-baton in my right hand. _"Will my mini-baton hurt enough through his Curse?"_ I glanced to see how my partner was doing.

A Spearow took a turn against Rowlet behind me, but the Grass Quill Pokemon feinted a hit with Astonish and countered with Peck. The Spearow retreats from the field of battle, leaving just one Spearow with Farfetch'd remaining.

Suddenly, Geodude burst out of the ground behind Rowlet. I thought Rowlet would react, but he seemed distracted by something in my direction. I watched Geodude tuck into himself, like he was going to spin-ball his body again.

" _Rowlet can't take another hit like that! I can't let that happen!"_ I turned my body to aim my mini-baton at the Rock Pokémon. All my focus was on protecting Rowlet. Nothing else mattered.

 _[Watch out!]_ We both screamed to each other telepathically.

The world seemed to move in slow motion. A faded, green aura suddenly surrounded Rowlet and I. Rowlet shot a Razor Leaf attack over my shoulder, at the same time that I threw the mini-baton. We mirrored each other's movement, determined to protect the other.

"Back off!" We both shout across from each other. But Rowlet's cry seemed more passionate when I picked it up in my head.

At that moment, the Razor Leaf changed. They got bigger. They swirled around us like a whirlwind. Loose dirt, leaves, and twigs got swept up. Even my mini-baton got caught up in the wind.

Geodude got pummeled by the debris and sent backwards, fainting. I turned back, noticing Farfetch'd getting blown back as well. He barely held his position in the air next to the last Spearow. Both had flabbergasted looks on their faces.

I sort of felt the same. _"How is he…?"_ I turned to Rowlet, who's focus was entirely aimed at Farfetch'd.

Rowlet gave me a quick, confused glance. _[I don't know. I'm just trying here. But I feel pumped!]_

I nodded and positioned myself side-by-side with my partner. The Razor Leaf swirled around us like a sphere of little bugs. Our objective was clear; Farfetch'd and Spearow were the remaining two Pokémon left in our way back to camp.

Rowlet hooted angrily at Farfetch'd. _[I am not like you, dad!]_

I scowled. "My father looked to me better than you to Rowlet. And my father did _horrible_ things."

We pointed at Farfetch'd. "We are better than our fathers. Together…we are stronger!" We shouted simultaneously.

Every leafy object orbiting us stopped dead in the air for a split second. Then, they all shot in unison at our two opponents like arrows. Farfetch'd used his leek to slash at the attack frantically, but he couldn't keep back all of the attack. He did fair better than the Spearow, who was quickly knocked out of the air.

A battered Farfetch'd panted as he perched onto the nearest branch. Then he tried squawking at us again. His voice wheezed, but his anger overridden his exhaustion.

I hurled the last mini-baton at his beak. It literally snaps his mouth shut. "For crying out loud, go away!"

With that, Farfetch'd hastily flew away. All that was left with us was a bunch of Spearow and a Geodude, fainted and battered.

 _[We did it.]_ A huge grin grew on my face. _[Rowlet, we…ugh…]_ As soon as the fight was over, I felt incredibly dizzy. The world felt like it was flipping at least 50 times.

Rowlet landed on the ground in front of me as I sat hard on my butt. _[Hey! You okay? You look greener than me?]_

 _[Huh? Oh…?]_ I remembered how we had a green aura emanating from us. But now, it was gone. _[What happened? How did we do that?]_

Rowlet shrugged. _[I don't quite know myself. I saw Farfetch'd about to hit you with Night Slash. I was so determined to protect you that I just…used my Razor Leaf anyway I could.]_

I rest my head on my hand. _[Yeah. I saw Geodude attacking you as you faced me. Felt the same way you did.]_

 _[I knew Geodude was behind me the same time you did. My Razor Leaf attack is multi-directional, so I figured if I tried hard enough, I could hit everyone around me…except us somehow.]_ He smiled and hooted gleefully. _[But it worked! And we won! This is what winning feels like!]_

 _[Yeah!]_ I flashed a grin. I happened to glance off to the side, and spotted the same Pokémon that was spying on us earlier. It was standing in front of some bushes, stunned. I was so disoriented I couldn't see it properly. And it vanished the second I looked over. I shrugged, _"I'll worry about it another day."_ Then I pondered, _"Huh. So we both experienced the same strong emotions at the same time. And somehow we got a stronger attack. He used Curse, sure. But this looked different; it_ _ **felt**_ _different. Can we…replicate this in our next battle with Oranguru?"_

Rowlet hopped around in circles, whistling to himself. _[I beat dad! I want to do that move again!]_

I smiled and picked my head up. _[Alright, then. Let's go back and rest. The next time…I have an idea…]_


	11. VS Oranguru

{Appox. 10 years ago}

We stopped just before the battlefield. We weren't in view of any of the onlookers. Rowlet sat perched on my left shoulder.

 _[So,]_ I thought to Rowlet, _[this is it. We've spent extra time training for this rematch.]_

He nodded. _[Do you think our new move will work?]_

 _[I don't know. We couldn't replicate it like we did against Farfetch'd. I think_ _ **I**_ _need to be more involved somehow to make it work?]_

 _[Guess we'll play it by ear.]_

I smiled. _[And we've got a couple new strategies, too.]_ I continued forward. _[Let's show Oranguru what we're made of.]_

We stepped up to our usual spot on the battlefield. All the Pokemon I'd seen watch our previous battles were here. Though there was one new face. Close to my side of the battlefield, peeking out of some bushes, was a Ralts. She was watching us approach the battlefield, standing apart from the other spectators.

I motioned Rowlet toward the Ralts. _[Hey, was she the one watching us…]_

As soon as I brought attention to the Ralts, she panicked and teleported away.

 _[She's gone!]_ Rowlet replied. _[We had a Ralts spying on us?]_

I glanced around us. To my surprise, I spotted the Ralts again. She was standing on a tree branch near me. But this time I didn't linger my attention to her, so she wouldn't be spooked again. I smirked, _[Perhaps. But is it for the same reasons as Zorua and Oranguru?]_

Speaking of, my attention turned to across the battlefield. Oranguru stood with Zorua.

The Sage Pokémon's eyes narrowed. _[So, Will and Rowlet, have you come to bring something new to this battle?]_

Rowlet flew into the air as I confidently stood before our opponents. "We remember our losses. But this time…we'll switch things up."

Oranguru stepped to his usual spot, while Zorua walked smugly onto the battlefield. _[We'll be the test of that,]_ said Oranguru.

I stepped up to the opposite side, while Rowlet landed on the ground in front of me. He posed a neutral battle stance. _[I can feel the anticipation from the crowd. I hope not to disappoint!]_

I took a deep breath. _[The game is set. Let's turn this around!]_

Oranguru held his hand out. _[Whenever you are ready…]_

Rowlet and I nodded. Then I shook my head. _[Oh, no. We've gone first the previous ten times. But you never said_ _ **we had**_ _to make the first move. You want us to budge…make us!]_

Oranguru smiled, _[Very well. Zorua, use Fury Swipes.]_

Zorua sprinted toward Rowlet and sharpened his claws.

 _[Rowlet, dodge and use Peck!]_ I commanded.

Rowlet waited until Zorua came close. Then he dodged the Fury Swipes and thrusted his beak forward. But Zorua parried the attack with his claws and backed off.

 _[Again,]_ I said calmly.

Rowlet used his Peck attack once more. But Zorua's eyes flashed. With ease, he dodged the attack.

 _"So Oranguru's keeping to himself already."_ I noticed Oranguru's eyes narrowed as I thought that remark. _"But he can still read my mind. Figures. But he still needs time to react, so…" [Rowlet, switch to Razor Leaf.]_

Rowlet flew into the air and sent a wave of leaves toward Zorua. Zorua continued to dodge the attacks, but not for long. When his Detect wore off, Zorua vanished for a split second. He reappeared as he jumped up to Rowlet.

 _[Counter him, like the tree!]_ I told Rowlet excitedly.

Rowlet went into a dive toward Zorua. But just before they connect their attacks, Rowlet suddenly darts behind Zorua. The Tricky Fox Pokemon flinched, hanging helplessly midair. Rowlet finishes his Astonish attack with a kick, sending Zorua crashing to the ground hard.

I cracked a grin. _[Yeah! You may read my surface thoughts, but that doesn't mean I can't covertly share my thoughts with my partner.]_

Oranguru nodded contently. _[Good. Good. Then we shall proceed…]_

Zorua stood up and grinned mischievously. He changed his form to look like the black and red Rockruff.

 _[Ha! Cutting right to this? Rowlet, Razor Leaf!]_ I commanded.

Rowlet stayed airborne and showered Razor Leaf at Rockruff. As I predicted, Zorua-Rockruff used Detect to avoid the attack. Then, Zorua morphed again to turn into a black and red Rowlet.

 _[Rowlet, take him straight on with Peck, then use Astonish.]_

Rowlet dove again. The two Rowlet clashed multiple times, neither end giving an inch.

Zorua-Rowlet made a remark in one of their collisions. Rowlet replied, _[Okay, fine! I admit, the colors look cool on a Rowlet…]_ His eyes flashed, then he scratched Zorua-Rowlet with his talons. _[But you're not gonna find that color on_ _ **me**_ _!]_

Zorua landed on his feet, turning back to his regular form.

Oranguru stroked his chin. _[So you have been paying attention.]_

I smiled, trying not to get too cocky. _[Zorua can't maintain his Illusion if he takes enough damage. And protecting yourself is useless if we're not attacking you.]_

Oranguru made a small smile. Then he pointed at Rowlet. Zorua nodded and charged at Rowlet.

 _[Brace yourself,]_ I told Rowlet. _[Use whatever move you want, but I'll cue you on any sudden openings.]_

 _[Alright,]_ Rowlet replied. _[My turn to carve my path!]_

A dark aura surrounded Zorua as he closed in on Rowlet. In turn, Rowlet's eyes flashed and he flew straight toward Zorua. The two swiped at each other with their sharp claws, sometimes missing and sometimes clashing together. Neither one of them gave an inch. They weren't moving any faster than normal, but their stances changed on a dime, blurring their movements.

Then, Zorua changed his appearance into a black and red Pikachu. Rowlet was caught off-guard long enough to get hit by two Fury Swipes. Zorua-Pikachu grinned as he made for another Fury Swipes.

 _[Razor Leaf!]_ I interjected to Rowlet.

Without skipping a beat, Rowlet sent a few sharp leaves at his opponent. Zorua-Pikachu's eyes flashed, indicating his Detect.

As I was waiting for the Detect to wear out, I thought, _[They're trying to wear us out. Zorua still has Fake Tears, which he could put a damper on things at any moment. So we're going to have to break him down and strike him in one fell swoop.]_

Oranguru raised an eyebrow. _[You think you can strike me in one blow, at this stage in the fight?]_

 _[It's already been a few minutes. We all have our limits…and Rowlet's going to break it!]_

At that moment, Rowlet struck a successful Peck attack on Zorua. His Detect, and his Pikachu illusion, failed him.

I grinned. _[Too many times in succession, and Detect is bound to fail!]_

 _[But Zorua is hardly at his limit,]_ Oranguru protested calmly.

Zorua got to his feet and cautiously approached Rowlet. His eyes were laser focused on his opponent.

I waved a finger. _[I never said anything about Zorua's limit. I was referring to Rowlet's.]_ I raised a fist, my excitement rising. _[Now, Rowlet…show them your Curse!]_

 _[Alright!]_ Rowlet positioned his wings into a defensive stance. A ghostly aura emanated from his body. _[The hardening against my father's fury, and the tenacity of my beating heart. Both shall manifest as…]_

Suddenly, Zorua made a mischievous smile and yipped. He raised a paw, which had a faint, black glow.

 _[What the…?]_ I said.

Rowlet stood there for a second. Then his aura evaporated. _[What do you mean…]_ Rowlet stamped his feet, fuming. _[Yeah, I'll take you straight on!]_ Rowlet flew at Zorua like an arrow, sharpening his beak. But Zorua met his attack with Fury Swipes.

I couldn't believe what was happening. _[Hey, Rowlet! What's the matter? I thought you were over it.]_

But Rowlet was fuming more than anything else. _[Say that again! I dare you!]_

I felt powerless. _"I can't use my 'persuasion'; he wouldn't like that any better than I would. What kind of moved did Zorua use?]_

Oranguru cleared his throat. _[Did the Taunt throw you off?]_

I was taken aback. _[Taunt?]_

 _[I figured sooner or later Rowlet would be willing to use Curse. It is a risky, but well-worth move when executed at the right time. It seems you have understood that, and I'm glad you're bond with Rowlet is this strong. But…I came prepared. Zorua's new Taunt move disables your status moves…including Curse.]_

 _[What?!]_

Rowlet used Astonish to force an opening on Zorua. _[You cut me off!]_

Zorua dodged it with Detect.

 _[It may only last a few minutes,]_ Oranguru continued, _[but I'm not_ _ **giving**_ _you a few minutes._ _ **I'll**_ _take control of this battle.]_ Then he reached into his purple, cape-looking fur. He pulled out a leafy fan tied together by his own purple fur. When he pointed the fan at Zorua, the fan glowed with psychic energy.

Zorua grinned, then charged at Rowlet. He body-checked Rowlet with Feint Attack.

Panic set into my voice. _[Rowlet, counter with…]_

But before I could finish my command, Zorua hit Rowlet with a consecutive Feint Attack.

 _[What?! That was fast! How…?]_

 _[I_ _ **instructed**_ _him to attack again.]_ Oranguru waved his fan in his fingers.

I gritted my teeth. _[Hey! Why are_ _ **you**_ _using a move? That's not fair; I'm not a Pokémon!]_

Oranguru shook his head. _[Remember. I said we were_ _ **both**_ _allowed to use whatever moves or abilities_ _ **we**_ _have at our disposal. Instruct is a move of mine, and it hardly is a damaging move.]_

I turned to Rowlet. _[Rowlet, use Razor Leaf. We got to stall out the Taunt!]_

Rowlet shook his head, still ticked off. _[Understood.]_ He sent another Razor Leaf in Zorua's direction.

Zorua used Detect once again, but made his way as close to Rowlet as he could.

 _[Besides…didn't you use_ _ **this**_ _in your first battle?]_ Oranguru reached into his caped fur with his other hand. This time, he pulled out the translucent crystal I found weeks ago. _[You had no idea what kind of power you unlocked with this. I took this away in hopes you'd show more discipline and control. But it appears you still don't have control of the situation.]_

Zorua jumped up to Rowlet, spin-dodging between two Razor Leafs. Then he landed a series of Fury Swipes. Rowlet hooted in pain.

Oranguru raised his fan again. _[And if you won't take control,_ _ **I will**_ _!]_ His fan glowed again.

As Rowlet and Zorua fell back to the ground, Zorua changed his appearance. His Illusion took the form of Oranguru himself! He used Fury Swipes in this form until Rowlet hit the ground hard.

"Rowlet!" I shouted concernedly.

Rowlet shakily pushed himself up. _[I'm…fine…]_ He stood defiantly to Zorua-Oranguru. But seeing that mischievous smile on a black and red Oranguru felt _very_ unsettling.

 _[You can never go wrong with a well-thought, pre-planned strategy. But a battle is ever-changing.]_ The way Oranguru projected his thoughts made it appear to be coming from both himself and his Zorua doppelganger. _[In the heat of battle, you must brace for_ _ **everything**_ _. You must give it your all. I can teach you to expand your toolset, but I cannot help you if your judgement can be thrown off so easily. Here is my focus…]_ He waved his fan again.

Zorua-Oranguru casually charged at Rowlet.

 _[Use Curse!]_ I tell Rowlet.

Rowlet closed his eyes. But he stamped his feet. _[I…I still can't!]_

My frustration grew. _[Then slow him down with Razor Leaf, like you did against your dad!]_

Rowlet desperately flung Razor Leaf in front of him. But it was just regular Razor Leaf. Zorua-Oranguru used Detect to move passed the leaves. Then he used two Fury Swipes, courtesy of Oranguru.

Rowlet tumbled back, barely standing a few meters in front of me. _[Why isn't this working?]_

My mind raced. _[We got to do something!]_

Oranguru frowned. _[I asked for you to show me something I haven't seen before. But I've taken your crystal…I've taken your Curse…and I've taken your early lead in this battle. If Rowlet takes one more hit, you will lose…again.]_

I clenched my fist. _[No! It's not over yet!]_

Oranguru raised his fan. _[I've had Zorua demonstrate something new in each and every battle. And each and every time you have faltered and brought to your knees. You think I'm wrong? Then focus! Show me something new!]_ He commanded Zorua-Oranguru to charge forth once again.

Rowlet caught on to something Zorua was saying as he got closer and closer. _[No! I…won't…give…up…]_ His hooting was scratchy, but defiant.

I raised my arms out. _[I'm not giving up either.]_ I focused Zorua-Oranguru get closer and closer. _"He wants to teach me? He's done nothing but obstruct us at every waking moment. If we cannot win, then I'll deny him his victory!]_

Rowlet raised his wings. _[I cannot let Zorua land a hit! I'll have to block him with everything I've got!]_

A green aura surrounded both Rowlet and I. But we hardly notice. All our attention is on Zorua-Oranguru, who was about to strike with another Feint Attack. I noticed his maneuver was similar to when Oranguru swiped the crystal from me.

 _[Not this time!]_ Rowlet and I thought simultaneously. Then we shouted, "Take this! Our ultimate defense and offense!"

Our green aura grew brighter than ever before. Rowlet launched a Razor Leaf attack. This time, the leaves were sharper, and more numerous. They swirled around Rowlet in a sphere-like shape.

Our new attack blocked Zorua-Oranguru's Feint Attack. His arm gets scraped before he could activate Detect in time. But he avoided further damage as he clumsily stepped back. His wicked smile is gone, replaced by bewilderment. Oranguru was also shocked, nearly dropping his fan.

Rowlet and I grounded our stance. I gestured my arms as if I was taking aim. Rowlet did the same with his wings.

Then I pointed determinately at Zorua-Oranguru. "Now, push on to victory! **Revolver Dart Raid**!"

Rowlet clapped his wings together. All at once, the orbiting leaves shot straight at Zorua-Oranguru. He tried to rely on Detect, but the move fadds halfway through the assault. His Illusion instantly faded and he turned back into his regular form. He howled in pain as the remaining leaves struck him.

When the dust cleared, Zorua laid limp near Oranguru. He feebly got to his feet, but he was in incredible pain. Oranguru stared at Zorua, then looked up to me.

My vision started to blur. I couldn't tell what his facial expression was, but I put up a thumbs-up. I mustered a weak half-smile. "So…ever seen that…before…?" My knees buckled. And I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was lying on my rock bed. Although I still had a huge headache, I managed to prop myself up at an inclined position.

Rowlet was right next to me and immediately started hooting when I sat up. _[You're awake! You're okay!]_ He bumped against my stomach and hugged me.

I reached out to rub his head. "Heh…" I smiled. Then I moved my hand to my head. "What happened?"

 _[You were out through all of yesterday, ever since the battle ended…]_

I gasped, "The battle! Did we win? Did we lose? How was Zorua? Where is…?" I looked everywhere around me.

Zorua was at the foot of my bed. He wagged his tail, and yipped happily to me when I gave him my attention.

 _[He says he's glad you're okay,]_ Rowlet translates for me. _[And that your shoes tasted funny.]_

I just noticed my sneakers had new bite marks, in addition to the weathering and dirt-tracking they've gained since I ended up on the island over a year ago. "Your welcome?"

Then I looked to the side of my bed. To my surprise, the Ralts stood there. She was looking at my berry stash. I raised an eyebrow. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Ralts froze. She took a step back and stared nervously at me for a few seconds. Then she tiptoed back to the stash, picked up a blue-colored berry, and raised it up to me.

"For me?" My stomach growled obnoxiously. I ignored Zorua's laughter and gently picked the berry from Ralts' hands. I nodded and gave a small smile. "Thank you."

Ralts returned with a larger smile. Her voice sounded like humming, but she seemed happy.

Then I looked up. A few paces away was Oranguru. He was in a meditative sitting position, facing me. His eyes were closed this whole time, but he opened them just as I was about to speak his way.

 _[Glad to see you are all alright,]_ he said plainly.

I started to sit up, dragging my legs off the bed. "So, wait, did we win, or…ugh…" I clutched my forehead when another migraine spiked.

 _[At ease.]_ He relaxed his posture. _[Best not to get up until your headaches have passed.]_

There was a minute of silence. I noticed, for a brief moment, Ralts and Oranguru exchanged tense glances, like they had some uneasy animosity from something prior. Then Oranguru took a deep breath. _[I have lived for over sixty years, if you can believe that.]_

I flinched. _[He's that old?!]_ Then I remembered he could read my thoughts. "I mean, nah! Really?"

He continued, _[But in all my years of battling, I had never witnessed what you and Rowlet had done.]_

Rowlet and I looked at each other. Then I asked, "So, you know what happened? Did we win?"

 _[What you performed should have been impossible. Whether you possess some sort of special skill, or your bond with Rowlet transcended a higher plane, Will, you had Rowlet perform a Z-Move.]_

"A what?!" I tried to get on my feet, but my headache kept me grounded. "Is that what you call a powerful move like that?"

He stood up. He slowly walked up to me. Then he pulled out the translucent crystal from his caped fur. _[If this is what I believe it is, this is a Z-Crystal. A trainer wears crystals like these, usually on a special accessory that can help harness its energy. When the bond between trainer and Pokémon is strong enough, they can power-up one of the Pokémon's moves into a stronger variant. Any trainer can achieve a Z-Moves with practice and a Z-Ring. Some can even do it with just the Z-Crystal. You actually almost did one in our first battle. But without a Z-Crystal entirely…I have never seen a trainer do that before.]_

I took a moment to take all this in. "Wait…if you had seen trainers before…did you come from off this island? How did _you_ get here? And how do you, a wild Pokémon, know so much about Z-Moves?"

He paused. _[That is not important. But what is important right now…is your victory.]_

My eyes grew wide. _[My…our victory?]_

He nodded. _[The condition to win was to fight until either Rowlet or your opponent was unable to continue. While you did knock yourself out, your…unique Z-Move did quite a number on Zorua. Therefore, Rowlet was the victor. You passed the trial.]_ He extended his hand toward me, holding out the translucent Z-Crystal. _[And as it would have it, those who complete trials can receive a Z-Crystal as a reward. You earned it.]_

I reached out and let the Z-Crystal fall into my hands. "Wow…thanks…"

Rowlet brushes up next to me. _[We did it, partner!]_

 _[I don't know what "type" of Z-Crystal this is. Perhaps a grass-related variety?]_ Oranguru folded his hands. _[There are many mysteries in this world, and a lot of secrets hidden on just this island. Will we find any answers? Perhaps…perhaps not. But we could make finding those answers easier…if we work together.]_

I looked up to the Sage Pokemon, beaming. "Does this mean…?"

Gently smiling, he nodded. "Yes. Welcome to my team."

* * *

{Present day}

I wanted to test Zemblance's Illusion ability. So what better way to do that then with a game of hide and seek? Nightraider joined me in this challenge, and it was his goal to peg Zemblance in place.

We spotted him in the forest half first, pretending to be Victreebel. I didn't know he was him for over an hour. But Zemblance had to show off his cleverness and followed our tail. But Nightraider caught on to the stalking behavior and movement, and attacked. But Zemblance got away by creating an illusion of more trees.

Our chase led to the rocky half of the island. I had to rely on the detective skills I learned in Alola to find Zemblance. I stopped every few paces to check the wind patterns close to the ground. Eventually, I detected a particular breeze that crossed by a large rock in an unnatural way. So I telepathically alerted Nightraider to use Spirit Shackle from above. Unfortunately, Zemblance dodged the attack just in time, and bolted back into the forest.

Nightraider and I were not too far behind Zemblance, when the two of us heard Sensei's voice in our head.

 _[Come. I would like to see you,]_ he beckoned.

We walked toward the source of his telepathic shout. Not too far from where we were, we stepped into our old camp. Since I moved to the hilltop, I had no need to use it. But the bedding on the flat rock was left the way I remembered. And Sensei sat on it, in his meditative pose.

Sensei looked up. _[I hear you are personally training our team members one-by-one.]_

"I am." I took a step forward, then stopped. I made a quick glance to Nightraider, who nodded. Then I focused on Sensei. "Been a while since I checked up with everyone, and thought I'd make it more personal than a group meeting."

He nodded. _[But if each member needs to be checked,_ who _will be the one to check_ you _?]_

I shrugged. "I don't know…you…" I smirked, "…or your protégé **Zemblance**?"

Our surroundings shimmered, then changed. No longer were we at my old camp. Now we were standing in the middle of Oranguru's battlefield. Oranguru was still in his sitting position, but kept at the same distance off the ground through his psychic powers.

Zemblance stepped out of the trees to Sensei's side. _[I thought my illusion was convincing.]_

"Oh, it was," I replied. "You pretty much nailed the details. However, I don't think any amount of tricky can change the natural wind or temperature. I still remember what sort of breeze runs through my old camp, so Nightraider and I knew something was off rather quickly."

 _[Maybe try something the two of us_ aren't _so familiar with to fool us,]_ Nightraider added.

Zemblance scoffed, then smiled in his usual mischievous way. _[Speaking of familiar…]_

 _[…when was the last time we had a battle, at this very spot?]_ finished Sensei.

I pondered for a few seconds. _[Hm, I think it was about a decade ago. With that island trial you had me go through.]_

Oranguru got to his feet. _[Correct. And I'd like to test to see how much you two have grown since then.]_

Nightraider and I stepped into our battle positions on the field. "Alright," I smiled. "Might as well, since I'm going down parts of memory lane."

Nightraider bared his claws. _[Care to wager the winner?]_

I put a hand to my chest. "Well, last time was over the Z-Crystal. But it ain't like I can just rip it off my chest."

 _[Perhaps for your leadership?]_ said Oranguru. _[I think the others on our team would like to be assured that you are unequivocally the chosen leader of Team Smear.]_

Zemblance stifled a laugh. _[If you lead again, Sensei, can you change the team name?]_

"Alright, alright," I replied. "Then I accept your challenge, Sensei. It will be Nightraider versus…"

Oranguru stepped next to Zemblance. _[Zemblance_ _ **and**_ _I will challenge you. I'm pretty sure that's fair.]_

Nightraider grunted, _[I got this.]_

"Then let's begin," I shouted. _[Start with Razor Leaf!]_

Nightraider shot a wave of sharp leaves in their direction.

Oranguru stepped a bit behind Zemblance, while the Illusion Fox Pokemon smashed the ground with his claws. A pitch-black aura of energy surged out of the ground like a tidal wave, canceling out the Razor Leaf.

Quickly, Oranguru pulled out his fan and pointed at Zemblance. _[Again.]_

Zemblance howled with delight as he let out another Night Daze.

 _[Then let's start out real strong,]_ I told Nightraider. I posed a defensive stance, as did Nightraider. The Z-Crystal under my shirt glowed brightly in a green hue. " **Revolver Dart Raid**!" I shouted.

Nearly a thousand tiny leaves materialized around Nightraider. Then they swirled around him in a sphere pattern. The Night Daze attack pulverized the shield of leaves, shriveling up less than half of the individual leaves. But the Z-Move still held.

"Send it back!" I told Nightraider.

Nightraider spread his wings and let out a cry. All at once, the leaves fired at the duo like a firing squad of bullets.

Zemblance's eyes glowed, and he dodged the attack with Detect. Sensei's eyes also glowed, using Extrasensory to soften the blow. But he still took a lot of damage, and was hit back far behind his partner.

 _[Very good,]_ Oranguru grunted. _[But we've gotten stronger since you introduced that move ten years ago.]_ He stood his ground, then put his hands to his side. Energy was building in between his hands.

Meanwhile, Zemblance charged at Nightraider. He got close to Nightraider, quicker than expected, and was about to use Night Slash.

 _[That's an illusion copy,]_ I alerted Nightraider. I ducked down and put a hand on the ground.

Nightraider did the same, dodging the fake Zemblance when he leaped. The real Zemblance still came in close, winding back his Night Slash.

My Z-Crystal glowed green again. " **Bloom Doom** ," I shouted.

Flowers popped out of the ground in front of Nightraider. Pedals began exploding in succession, straight toward Zemblance.

But then Sensei shouted. He shot a Focus Blast from his hands after charging it up all this time. The attack was aimed right between Zemblance and the Bloom Doom attack. Just as with Sensei, Zemblance still took a lot of damage, but his partner helped cushion some of the attack.

I could feel the energy from the Z-Crystal drain me. But I still remained standing. "You two have learned well. I bet you're prepared to endure any Z-Move now."

 _[And_ _ **you**_ _seem to have a better handle at using more Z-Moves in one battle,]_ said Sensei. _[But even with your peculiar ability to do that, aided by that Z-Crystal, can you handle carrying all the burden of power required?]_

 _[Hey…if my partners are willing to do all those aerobic attacks and dodges, the_ _ **least**_ _I can do is harness that power inside me_ _ **myself**_ _for them.]_

 _[I'm okay with that,]_ Zemblance remarked. _[Though I gotta admit, being on the_ _ **receiving**_ _end of multiple Z-Moves is intimidating.]_

 _[Then let's not hold back either,]_ said Sensei. He charged forward. _[So, Will and Nightraider. Can you outmaneuver what cannot be dodged?]_

Zemblance jumped into the tree canopy, maneuvering from branch to branch.

I analyzed the action of my opponents. _"So Sensei is likely to use Feint Attack, while Zemblance could use Aerial Ace from that angle."_ I looked to my partner. _[Nightraider, take to the air, then follow my lead.]_ I started running toward Sensei.

 _[Ah. I see.]_ Nightraider flapped his wings to get as high as he could. Granted, the canopy stifled how high he could get.

Zemblance grinned as he got closer. _[Not so tough when you aren't the highest predator!]_

 _[Why don't you come down here and say that in front of me?]_ Nightraider replied as he dove down to meet me.

Zemblance jumped down, closing in on Nightraider by diving like a swimming diver. Both fell straight at the point where Sensei and I were about to collide.

 _[Insteresting,]_ Sensei said to me. _[Have you actually practiced some fighting techniques, or a way to endure body blows?]_

I smiled. _[Nope. But why take a hit head on…]_ I raised my right arm, showing my Unbound Rings. _[…when I can avoid it altogether!]_ I summoned a ring portal between Sensei and I. At that moment, Nightraider caught up to me. Together, we dove straight through the portal, which closed just as Sensei and Zemblance were about to land their attacks.

Before Sensei and Zemblance realized what was happening, Nightraider and I popped out of the other side of the portal, just a few meters away. I hitched a ride on Nightraider's back as we flew straight toward our opponents without losing any momentum.

My Z-Crystal glowed dark purple this time. I transferred my energy into Nightraider. "Now! **Sinister Arrow Raid**!"

At least two dozen Spirit Shackle arrows materialized around us.

 _[Great.]_ Zemblance said submissively just before Nightraider bashed him with his talons. Then the arrows bombarded him and Sensei in an explosive display of ghostly power.

I land with Nightraider and looked back. When the dust settled, Sensei and Zemblance laid flat on the ground, battered.

I ran up to them. _[You two okay?]_

Zemblance coughed, _[Yeah, just peachy. We just love tanking Z-Moves all day. Couldn't you tell?]_

I smirked, _[So are your wounds just an illusion? 'Cause those look_ _ **very**_ _convicning.]_

He laughed, but reeled from the pain over his whole body.

"I got you…" I open a small portal to my stash. Out fall two Revives. I placed one each in Zemblance and Sensei's mouths. In a minute, both could sit up.

Sensei rubbed his head. _[Very good, Will. You unequivocally won the battle, and your right to be our leader.]_

I bowed my head. _[Thank you, Sensei.]_

Nightraider, standing next to me, also bowed his head. _[I apologize for any unnecessary harm.]_

Sensei raised a hand. _[All's fair in the spirit of battle. You two truly embody the bond between trainer and Pokémon. I am proud to have taught you as my pupils.]_

Zemblance cleared his throat. _[They're alright,]_ he said in a jokily condescending tone.

Oranguru petted Zemblance. _[Of course, there is always much more to learn in this world. You may have unearthed the secrets of this island, but there are forces out there that remain well-hidden. Some are better kept unknown, but some…are best uncovered for the world to know…]_

"The Alchimian Society and their Team Celeste," I muttered.

 _[Choose your path wisely. The road you tread is perhaps the most difficult one could ever walk. Perhaps impossible…perhaps not….]_

I clenched and raised my fist near my chest. "Then we do it together!"


	12. VS Crest

{Appox. 9 years ago}

Joining Oranguru's team of Pokemon was the greatest moment I experienced on the island so far. Other than feeling a sense of belonging, not as much changed as I thought. Rowlet and I still hung at our private camp. Our new team mates didn't hold us to the same contempt as before we won against Zorua, but they were still weary whenever we happened to be in the same space. We didn't scavenge for berries together, nor any other group activities. But Rowlet and I didn't mind. We were content with hanging out with only each other as company.

However, we weren't alone. Ralts decided to join me shortly after my victory. I thought she'd be really shy around us at first, but she warmed up to us surprisingly fast. She seemed particularly engaged in what we were doing when we were practicing Z-Moves.

It was not easy to re-create Z-Moves. Oranguru watched Rowlet and I sometimes as we tried to replicate our Revolving Dart Raid attack. I kept the Z-Crystal in my pocket. Oranguru told me how trainers would touch the crystal, and then do a series of poses to transfer the power to their Pokemon. I tried to do as he suggested, but for some reason, nothing clicked. Rowlet and I would try to focus on a target, usually a tree, and do poses Oranguru said were usually done for Grass-type Z-Moves. I did many poses, over and over, but the crystal wouldn't glow. I didn't think Rowlet was the problem. Either I just couldn't pose for my life, or something with the crystal was inhibiting me.

My time on the island seemed to fly by faster. I figured I turned 8 years old by now, but by now I lost track of passed time. My shirt was so torn up, it basically became a thin vest. My pants were beaten up, but held better. My hair grew longer, now hanging down the sides of my head, and slightly covering my eyes. I had multiple scrapes on my arms, legs, and back, but I ignored them. Better beaten and alive than dead or vanished.

At some point, I decided to put my Z-Crystal off to the side and try doing Revolver Dart Raid without it. We focused on the tree, imagining a sphere of leaves to materialize around Rowlet. Sure enough, green energy surrounded the both of us. Hundreds of leaves created a bubble shield around Rowlet. We mimicked each other's movements as Rowlet flung the attack at the tree. It was cut to pieces. Ralts cheered from the sideline.

"Yes, I knew it!" I said. "We didn't need…Oranguru…teachings…" I blacked out.

Ralts and Rowlet dragged me a few yards away from the shredded tree, as there was now a little sky-light there. When I woke up, I rubbed my head. _[Ugh, maybe this'll pass if we do this enough?]_ I looked to Rowlet and Ralts. "Thanks guys."

 _[No problem,]_ replied Rowlet.

 _[I'll get the water canteen,]_ said Ralts.

I shook my head in surprise. _[Ralts, you talking telepathically to me just now? Or is my head that messed up?]_

Ralts clasped her hands together and beamed, _[Ooh, we can communicate telepathically now! So you are a psychic.]_

 _[Yeah, kind of,]_ I said uneasily. _[Don't quite know how I can do it yet. But you and Rowlet have been with me for a while now, so maybe it's spending a lot of time with me that works.]_

I rested for the remainder of the day. The following day, Ralts was much more participatory, thanks to our better communication. The three of us collected enough berries for our stash, and head back to our camp. Along the way, I asked Ralts what her deal was with Oranguru.

She frowned, then sighed, _[I wanted to practice under Oranguru to get stronger. But his advice wasn't helping.]_

 _[I can relate to that,]_ I mumbled, thinking of my Z-Move training. _[But wouldn't_ _ **any**_ _battle training help? Why not offer to battle with us?]_

 _[I want to do Z-moves.]_ She showed off her sparkling, pleading eyes.

 _[Well, Z-Moves seem to work off of your existing moves. Like Rowlet's Revolver Dart Raid works off of his Razor Leaf. So…what moves do you have?]_

Ralts twirled her hands with each other as she looked uneasy. _[I know Synchronoise…Growl…Double Team…and Teleport…]_

I thought for a moment. _[What does Double Team and Synchronoise do?]_

 _[Double Team creates illusionary copies of myself, while Synchronoise does major damage to anyone the same type as me.]_

 _[So you only have one damaging move?]_

 _[Kind of. Synchronoise is useless against Pokemon that aren't Psychic-type or Fairy-Type. And I did know Confusion…but I accidentally forgot it…]_

I stopped and crouched down near Ralts' level. _[Oh. Well, then maybe I can figure out how to do a Z-Move off of your Synchronoise. Then we can defeat some rogue flying Pokemon!]_

Ralts beamed, _[Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I won't let you down.]_

We almost made it back to camp, when the Jangmo-o happened to cross paths. We stopped and stared at each other for a second. Then the Jangmo-o turned to face us. He gave high-pitched barks, standing with pride before us.

 _[He wants to challenge us to a battle,]_ said Ralts. _[He remembers your last battle with Zorua, and was impressed.]_

Rowlet flew up next to me. _[I haven't seen him around enough, but he trains on the edge of the border to the rocky area. He'd be pretty useful with us if we ever needed to be there.]_

I nodded. _[Whatever he decides, this can be our training for today.]_ I focused on Jangmo-o. "I accept your challenge. I choose Rowlet."

Rowlet landed in front of me. _[Hi, Jangmo-o. Good luck!]_

Jangmo-o looked pleased. Then he ran toward us, bearing his head.

 _[We're already starting,]_ I said. _[Rowlet, show him your Peck.]_

Rowlet flew straight at him, sharpening his beak. Before they collided, Jangmo-o stopped. His body glowed as he braced for the attack. Rowlet's Peck attack struck him hard, sending him skidding back a few meters. He shook his body, which rattled the scales on his body.

 _[Hm, wonder what that was. Rowlet, use Razor Leaf.]_

Rowlet threw the leaves at Jangmo-o, keeping his distance. But Jangmo-o stood his ground. The heart-shaped scale on his head glowed. When any of the Razor Leaf struck, Jangmo-o hardly flinched.

 _[That move seems to protect him. Rowlet, switch to Astonish.]_

Rowlet charged at Jangmo-o again. Feeling uneasy, Jangmo-o had his whole body glow again. Once he got in close, Rowlet's eyes flashed. He shifted to the side before Jangmo-o could react, and kicked him.

Jangmo-o stepped to the side, regaining his footing. Then he sternly glared back at Rowlet.

 _[Uh-oh. Rowlet, brace yourself with Curse…]_

Just as I gave the command, Jangmo-o lunged at Rowlet. It seemed like he was about to bash Rowlet with his head. The Grass Quill Pokemon also thought this, and braced his wings for a frontal assault. His body gave off a ghostly aura, indicating his Curse activating.

But Jangmo-o twisted his body and struck Rowlet on the side with his tail. The impact was so strong that Rowlet knocked right into my chest, and we both fell to the ground.

 _[Ow. What was that?]_ I helped Rowlet prop up with one hand, and gripped the ground to help myself up with the other.

 _[Oh, sorry!]_ Ralts ran up to my side. _[I was so wrapped up in watching the fight. I should have told you what those moves were as they were happening.]_

I got to my feet, and Rowlet shakily flew to my eye level. _[Well, I'm listening,]_ I replied.

 _[That move where his head crest glowed was his Protect; does exactly what you'd think. The move where his whole body glowed was his Bide. He takes all the damage he took when the Bide is active and makes himself stronger. Namely, his other two damaging moves Tackle and Dragon Tail.]_

 _[Peachy. But we've dealt with defenders before. Right, Rowlet?]_

 _[Right,]_ he nodded. Then he listened to Jangmo-o's barking. _[By the way, he says he doesn't want us to hold back. He wants to see if he can take on the full force of our power.]_

 _[Then let's give him exactly what he wants.]_ I posed like I'm bracing for a hit. Rowlet mimicked my stance. The Z-Crystal in my pocket faintly glowed green, as an aura of the same color surrounded the two of us. " **Revolver Dart Raid!"**

The leaf shield materialized around Rowlet. Ralts could hardly contain her excitement. Jangmo-o grinned and put up a Protect.

Rowlet released all the leaves, sending them flying at the Scaly Pokémon. At first, Jangmo-o held his ground against the Z-Move. But he couldn't hold it forever, and was sent flying from the bombardment. He slammed into a tree behind him and fell to the ground.

"Yes! And I didn't faint this…" I blacked out.

About an hour later, I woke up. Rowlet and Ralts helped me to sit up. _[Well, gonna have to work out the kinks.]_

At the same time, Jangmo-o also got to his feet. He slowly got his bearings as he stepped up to me. Then he barked happily at me.

 _[He thanks you for the battle,]_ said Ralts. _[He also wishes to stick around us if it means learning how to take on and dish out Z-Moves like that.]_

I smiled and pet Jangmo-o. "Yeah, I can work with that."

{Present day}

" _Okay, let's check up on Crest first."_ I opened a portal to head to a section of the forest half of the island. Before me, Hariyama and Crabrawler team up against Crest, the Hakamo-o. _"Keeping himself busy as usual,"_ I smiled.

Crest kept his arms covering his face, like a boxer. Crabrawler and Hariyama took turns wailing him with punch after punch. They never let up for several minutes. Scales grew worn and fell off of Crest. But the Scaly Pokemon kept standing, refusing to budge from his spot.

Finally, Crabrawler and Hariyama grew tired and stopped. Crest grunted, _[That's it?]_ The moment his opponents took a breather, he made his moves. He started with Dragon Tail, knocking both of them back a good distance. Then he shook his scales in a rhythmic dance, clanging them together. As he did his Dragon Dance, Crabrawler and Hariyama ran toward him cautiously.

 _[You call this a challenge?]_ Crest shouted. He stopped dancing, then used a Screech attack.

Both his opponents were fairly close to him when he screeched. Hariyama flinched, trying to muffle the sound with his hands in front of his face. Crabrawler moved his huge claws to cover the sides of his head, about where his ears are.

Crest finished his Screech with an intimidating cry. _[If you're done giving your all, I'll show you mine!]_ He bolted straight to Crawbrawler, closing the gap before the Boxing Pokemon could react in time. Then he delivered a punishing Sky Uppercut. Crawbrawler disappeared through the tree line, and didn't return, presumably landing somewhere else in the forest.

The Scaly Pokémon turned to the stunned Hariyama next. _[Now for the indisputable win!]_ He rushed up to Hariyama, but the Arm Thrust Pokemon was already on guard. So Crest taunted his opponent by thrashing his Dragon Tail attack. This goaded Hariyama into reaching for his tail when an opening came. He did succeed, and proceeded to use Vital Throw. But Crest relented with a Screech attack, throwing off his opponent's balance.

Hariyama released his grip early, causing Crest to fall to his feet. The Scaly Pokemon quickly got to his feet, and countered with a Sky Uppercut. Hariyama toppled back into a tree and slumped to the ground.

Crest barked heartily. _[Another one bites the dust!]_

I smiled and stepped forward. _[Bold training as usual, Crest?]_

He turned around and clenched his fist. _[Heck, yeah! Gotta keep myself in tip-top shape, no matter how long it takes between your missions.]_

I shuffled my feet. _[Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting. Don't push yourself too hard, though. That Dragon Dance helps boost your agility as well as strength, meaning you can dodge more hits and take less damage.]_

Crest showed off his broken scales. _[Ain't worth winning a fight if you can't take every hit your opponent's got! I want any opponent I face to know, without a shadow of doubt, that I beat them at their best.]_

I sighed, _[I understand.]_ I walked up to Hariyama and sprayed him with a Hyper Potion. _[So, I'm preparing for another mission.]_

He bashed his fisted hands together. _[This a skull-cracking mission?]_

 _[It's more stealth-focused again. And it's within Unova's snowiest mountains.]_

He hid a grimace. _[Well, a frostbite or two would be cool to show off. Probably just heal quickly like my scales, though.]_

I waved Hariyama off as he thanked me and walked away. _[Granted, this is Team Celeste's main Unova base, so it'll likely be huge. If something comes up during the mission, I'll have you as back-up.]_

Crest nodded and gave me a thumbs up. _[You need someone to power through traps and attacks, I'll be there.]_

 _[The mission is still a long ways off. I'm going to head over to the general area tomorrow. Scout what kind of terrain we're dealing with, and if any Alchimian Society members stretch out that far.]_

* * *

{Present day, Pan's perspective}

"Lopunny, use High-Jump Kick!" I commanded.

Lopunny jumped into the air over his opponent, a Totem Alolan Raticate. Just coming off of his confusion, Raticate was helpless against Lopunny's powerful kick.

"Ha ha ha! That was easy!" I strutted past the overgrown Raticate and his two Ratatta cohorts. In the battle, my Torracat burned up the two Ratatta, while Lopunny swiftly nailed some Dizzy Punch attacks on the leader as set up for her super-effective High Jump Kick.

Torracat and Lopunny followed me to a rock formation, where a bunch of Normalium-Z stuck out of. I took the time to inspect each one, and settled for plucking only the prettiest one.

A wry smile grew on my face as I felt the Z-Crystal in my hand. _"I don't know what my brother went through to get his Z-Crystal. But if this is all it took to just get one type, I'll get them all in under a month!"_ I placed the Normalium-Z on my Z-Ring. It clicked firmly into place. I raised my arm into the air, letting the sunlight gleam off the crystal's surface. "Mwahaha! No trial can stand in my way!"


	13. Z-Move Unleashed

{Present day, Pan's perspective}

I stood with Lopunny on the shore of Kala'e Bay. Nobody was around early in the morning. I steadied my breathing to match the lapping of the waves. _"Okay, so Ilima said all Z-Moves are built off of my Pokémon's existing moves. Z-Crystals strengthen certain moves depending on the type of crystal. And a series of specific poses are required to bring out that power between me and my Pokémon. In the case of Normalium-Z, it'll power-up a Normal-type move. So I can use Lopunny's Dizzy Punch and turn it into…"_

I remember the poses I read in a book from the library in Malie City. I crossed my arms first, and held it until my Normalium-Z began to glow on my Z-Ring. _"Here we go!"_ I moved my arms to my sides in a semicircle arc, then pushed my hands out in front of me. Next, I stretched my arms out, with my left arm pointing upward and my right arm pointing downward. I finished by crossing my left arm across my forehead and my right hand in front of my chest.

When I finished the poses, the Z-Crystal shined bright. An aura briefly surrounded my body before being absorbed into the Z-Ring. Energy beams crossed from my Z-Ring to Lopunny. " **Breakneck Blitz**!" I shouted.

Lopunny dashed straight across the bay, cutting across the water. Waves parted on either side of her, exposing the sea bottom for a few seconds. She skidded to a halt on a mini island nearby, almost falling over from the sudden stop. But she gave herself a pleasing fist-bump.

My eyes grew wide. "Such power!" I watched the waves crash as the bay water settled violently back into place. Then I looked to my Z-Ring. "This is what real power feels like. Took a few tries, but now I've got another move I can pressure my opponents with. They will beg for mercy when they confront the might of Pan!"

* * *

{Appox. 9 years ago}

Z-Move training was much harder than I expected. Rowlet and I could execute our Revolver Dart Raid. But each time the move completed, I blacked out. Fortunately, it seemed my black-out durations were getting shorter with practice.

Once in a while, Oranguru would spend time to watch me performe Z-Moves. He kept pressuring me to use the Z-Crystal with Rowlet. Besides making the crystal glow, I couldn't complete a Z-Move with it. I even tried it with Ralts and Jangmo-o, but still nothing clicked.

" _I don't think Oranguru really understands how Z-Moves work,"_ I thought to myself in frustration when Oranguru left. _"He isn't even a person."_

I insistently kept to doing Z-Moves without the Z-Crystal. Finally, around a few weeks after Jangmo-o joined me, I successfully performed Revolver Dart Raid with Rowlet _without_ blacking out. I fell on my butt, very disoriented. But I laughed, "Finally! My everything hurts, but finally!"

Rowlet, Ralts, and Jangmo-o ran up to me. _[Let me take some of the burden next time,]_ Rowlet said first. _[Do you know how you're using up all that energy?]_

"Not really," I replied. "Nor do I want to change what works. I'm fine with taking one for the duo if I'm not the one doing the actual battling."

Ralts looked confused. _[You are in pain, yet you are feeling happy. Why are these emotions present together? Is this what I'll feel when I do my own Z-Move?]_

Jangmo-o wagged his tail. _[Ooh, if that is what it'll feel like, I want to try next!]_

I looked to Ralts. _[I doubt it. But since you've mentioned it, let's try doing a Z-Move together…]_

Ralts grew very excited and clasped her hands. _[Ah! Yes…!]_

I staggered to my feet and clutched my head. _[…tomorrow.]_

She pouted, _[Phoo. Not funny…]_

The next day, I watched Ralts use her Synchronoise. A faint wave of energy pulsed from all sides of her head, like an EMP. But neither of us felt anything when it passed us, as Ralts explained.

 _[So I need to make this move stronger somehow, to the level of a Z-Move. Rowlet got his Razor Leaf turned into a Revolver Dart Raid. Besides wanting it to be stronger, he changed the function of the move into a shielding move. Maybe that's what I need to do with Synchronoise; turn it into something stronger_ and _different.]_

As Ralts nodded intently to everything I thought out loud, Zorua suddenly walked out of some bushes. He approached me nonchalantly and barked at me in a serious tone.

I sighed, "Okay, my telepathy isn't exactly 'on command', so I don't know what you're saying."

Ralts translated, _[He says he has to watch you. Sensei's orders.]_

I looked cross. "Why? What did I do wrong? And who's Sensei?"

She continued on Zorua's behalf. _[Sensei is the name Oranguru prefers to be called. And Oranguru isn't having Zorua spy on you like last time. He ordered Zorua to watch you for…some sort of lesson.]_

I waved my hand off. "Whatever. Watch whatever you want to see. Except for going in and out of the pool; gotta keep some level of decency private in the wilds. And **please** don't nibble my shoes again. These are my only pair."

And watched he did. Zorua kept an eye on me at nearly every chance he could take over the course of a week. From my Pokémon training, to my berry gathering, to my breaks, to even my _other_ breaks. I had to scold him for the last part, but otherwise he watched my every move. I bet he even watched me sleep sometimes, as I woke up to _his_ face in _my_ face once.

But I ignored him and focused on Ralts. She wanted to do a Z-Move so badly, how could I say 'no' to someone who helped me out in return?

I suggested all kinds of ways for Ralts to rethink how she could execute her Synchronoise. We tried having the move compressed on one area, one specific spot, and on herself. Nothing changed. We tried mixing Synchronoise with the properties of her forgotten Confusion attack. Still nothing. We tried having her use the move after a chain of her other moves, to hopefully inspire _something._ But nothing changed.

After the seventh day of trying, Ralts and I sat together, salty as anything as we munched our bland berries for dinner at our camp.

"Nothing…" I grumbled, propping my head up with one hand as I ate with the other.

 _[Nothing…]_ Ralts grumbled in the same posture as me.

Rowlet and Jangmo-o shook their heads. _[I'll never get a turn at this rate,]_ Jangmo-o muttered to Rowlet. _[I don't think they're trying hard enough.]_

 _[It takes a lot of effort to be in synch with each other,]_ he replied. _[They're just missing…something as an incentive.]_

Ralts turned to Rowlet in disgust. _[I'm trying more than anything else in my life! I want to get stronger; isn't that incentive enough?]_

I sighed, _[Well, usually a battle worked for Rowlet and I…]_

Zorua, attentive as ever, suddenly perked up. He came a few steps apart from me, and barked.

I raised an eyebrow. " _You_ have an idea?"

He made a mischievous smile, then he glowed in a dark aura. His form changed, becoming more humanoid by the second. When he was completed, I nearly choked on my berry.

Zorua turned into me! Well, not quite 'me', but close. His size and frame matched me perfectly, and the details of the clothes were pretty close. But the skin was his black fur color, while the hair, clothes, and irises were red.

His grin, however, was distinctly Zorua's.

I bolted to my feet and inspected him head to toe. "Was **this** your assigned lesson?!"

He laughed. The voice sounded like me, but his laugh was rhythmically like Zorua's usual snickered laugh.

I never heard or saw myself laugh like that, which creeped me out. "S-stop that!"

Zorua gave one more hearty laugh, then looked like he was about to speak. But what came out wasn't any distinguishable words. It was like my voice and Zorua's natural voice got tangled in knots at the back of his throat. When he took a couple of seconds to cough, I felt a little better.

Zorua begrudgingly decided to talk with his usual bark-like sounds.

Ralts perked up a bit and translated, _[He wants to battle you. Like a trainer.]_ Ralts stepped up next to me. _[He thinks this might spark an idea for my Z-Move if the battle feels as much like the real thing as possible.]_

I pondered for a second. "Alright, then. Jangmo-o, how about you be…"

Ralts cleared her throat. _[I'm immune to his Dragon Tail, being part Fairy-type.]_

"Okay, then Rowlet can be your opponent."

 _[Okay!]_ Rowlet flew over to the other end of our camp.

Zorua-Will followed him in an exaggerated way I casually walk. He positioned himself behind Rowlet, and looked like he can hardly contain his excitement.

Rowlet slowly turned back to look at Zorua-Will. When he turned to look back at me, he had a pale and uneasy expression. _[This is too weeeeeeird!]_

I assured him with an uneasy glance, then turned to Ralts, who repositioned in front of me. _[Let's give them everything we got.]_

Ralts looked determined. _[Right!]_

Zorua-Will barked a command to Rowlet, mimicking my stance when in a Pokémon battle.

Rowlet shivered, but executed a Peck attack.

 _[Ralts, use Teleport, then focus all your Synchronoise on Rowlet.]_

Ralts timed her Teleport a bit sooner than Rowlet expected. The Grass Quill Pokemon halted midair and turned his head in all directions. He found Ralts off to the side, just as she sent off a Syncrhonoise. But the move harmlessly passed through him.

Zorua-Will had Rowlet do the same attack again.

 _[Try again!]_ I said.

Ralts continued to Teleport against each Peck attack directed at her. But when she unleashed her Synchronoise, it failed to do any damage each time.

 _[Darn, darn, darn!]_ Ralts stamped her feet.

Zorua-Will made a snide remark toward Ralts.

She simmered, _[I am_ _ **not**_ _'spacing out'!]_

I could feel her anger seep through her thoughts into my head. Granted, I already was getting ticked off by my lookalike. _"Geez, I'm…_ _ **he's**_ _annoying." [Ralts, change it up with Double Team.]_

Ralts closed her eyes. In a couple of seconds, she made a dozen illusionary copies of herself. Zorua-Will commanded Rowlet to use Razor Leaf this time. This was very effective at wiping out the copies of the Feeling Pokémon. It also pressured her to rush her Synchronoise attack, and it failed to damage again. Through repetition, she got used to attacking under pressure from Razor Leaf, but she still couldn't get Synchronoise into a Z-Move.

She used her Growl attack as she fumed, _[Come on! Something is wrong here.]_

Rowlet swooped in for a Peck attack on Zorua-Will's cue.

Still wrapped in frustration, Ralts put up another Synchronoise attack. This whole time we trained, Ralts and I were very in-sync telepathic-wise. But in this moment, her sudden attack threw me off. As I flinched, Zorua-Will caught on to our moment of weakness and snipped a quick command to Rowlet. The Grass Quill Pokémon feinted his Peck attack, and turned it into Astonish. The attack landed a hit on Ralts' noggin, and she fell on her backside.

Zorua-Will made another remark as Ralts got to her feet.

 _[I'm 'feeling' angry!]_ She made a step forward, but tripped. She gritted her teeth as she propped herself up. _[You don't get to tell me how I act!]_

I clenched my fist, getting ticked off from Zorua's comments. "Knock it off! This is supposed to be a Pokemon battle. I won't allow you to tell her how she acts!"

Jangmo-o gulped. Rowlet flapped a little to the side, really uneasy with the tension. _[Um, how about we…?]_

Then, Zorua-Will made a 'come-at-me' gesture with his arms.

 _[That's it! I had it with you!]_ Ralts and I thought simultaneously. I one hand out in front of me, as she pointed at Zorua-Will. She also placed her other hand on her head, and unleashed another Synchronoise attack.

The Z-Crystal in my pocket glowed brightly in a light-purple hue. An energy aura spread from me to Ralts. My head felt extra tingly, and I reached up with my other hand in surprise. _"What the….?"_

Psychic energy spiked around Ralts. She yelled in a fit of rage, _[Shatter your mind shut!]_ Then she unleashed the energy.

The energy surged at Zorua-Will in a concentrated blast. He flinched, and his eyes grew wide. Then he flew backward like a ragdoll until he slammed into a tree. He slumped to the ground, motionless.

I, and everyone else, gasped and rushed up to him.

His illusionary body of me rippled away as we approached him. Then his eyes flew open and he jumped to his feet. He glanced at himself for a second, then gave a lively bark.

 _[I'm so sorry!]_ Ralts exclaimed immediately. _[I didn't know what I was thinking…]_

But Zorua gave some happy barks to her.

The Feeling Pokémon froze. She looked down at herself, then jumped as high as she could into the air. _[I did it. I did it!]_ She cheered and repeated to herself over and over.

I looked between Ralts and Zorua. _[How are you not hurt?]_ I asked Zorua. _[That…pretty sure that was a Z-Move.]_

 _[He's Dark-type, remember?]_ Rowlet tapped my back in approval. _[He's immune to Psychic-type attacks. He was just goading you two into making your Z-Move work.]_ He scowled at Zorua. _[Though I and likely Oranguru don't_ _ **approve**_ _of your methods…it did work.]_

Zorua wagged his tail and gave a cheeky grin.

As this is all hitting me, I reached into my pocket. I pulled out the Z-Crystal, back to its usual translucent appearance. _[This Z-Crystal…it glowed with the Z-Move this time. Don't know how effective it was but…]_ I huge smile spread on my face. _[Got the dang thing to work!]_

Ralts jumped and clung on my right shoulder. _[Hee hee! Your emotional mix of satisfaction and exhaustion is intriguing. Be happy…like me! I did damage! Sort of…but I bet it would do damage on a non-Dark-type.]_

I clutched the Z-Crystal in my hand. _[I wonder what secrets_ _ **this**_ _thing is hiding.]_

* * *

{Present day, Will's perspective}

" _What are you hiding, Alchimian Society?"_

I trekked through the northwest mountains of Unova. Acting on the ex-Rocket grunt's information, there was supposed to be a huge building complex hiding at a high altitude. As with previous heists, I started by circling the outer area of my region of interest. Sometimes there were hidden Celeste grunts or Alchimian Society loyalists somewhat close to important areas, ever vigilant of the few people like me. Fortunately, I didn't spot anybody suspicious, and continued a spiral-like path into the mountains.

Twist Mountain was the first area I checked. It is the most iconic mountain of Unova, with mining facilities and popular trainer routes. But the inner caves of the mountain were too populated to hide anything, and there was nothing at the peak. So I moved on.

I looked at my map of Unova I got at a tourist shop earlier in the morning. _"If Twist Mountain doesn't yield any hiding spots, perhaps there is something…off the map."_

Area surveying was easy, thanks to my Kineti-Pack and my Unbound Rings. They provided horizontal maneuverability and vertical maneuverability respectively. However, they did cost a bit of my stamina per use. So I avoided using either too much, or I'd have to cut my search short.

I bounded my way into an unmapped area of northwest Unova. My leaps to get there were more like jumps on the moon, thanks to my Kineti-Pack. I approached another mountain that was visible from Icirrus City. Low-altitude storm clouds hugged the mountain's peak as they move in a swirling formation. _"I guess that's a good reason most people avoid this mountain. Besides being off the unbeaten path. Let's see how harsh it is…"_

I took a lunch break of berries from my island first. The Leppa Berries in particular helped to regain some of my lost stamina. Then I carefully walked in a circle up the mountain. Celeste Grunts could be on patrol, or heat-sensitive cameras or booby traps created and set by the Alchimian Society. If I got caught, I'd have to vanish from view, then retreat through a portal with my rings.

Fortunately, I only found two such cameras on my way toward the peak. They were embedded in natural rock, near the easiest climbing routes. This pleasantly confirmed I was heading in the right direction. They were easy to avoid for me, too, thanks to my rings and Kineti-Pack.

Unfortunately, I had to stop halfway up the mountain. For one, this area of Unova was colder than average, and at higher elevation, it felt that much worse. Another factor was the weather. Snow fell from the storm clouds, and the wind shaved off all my body heat. It also made it slightly harder to see, and that wouldn't be good for climbing or watching out for additional traps. The mountain terrain had a steep incline from this point on to the peak, practically vertical. This portion would require my Kineti-Pack, and thus a lot of my stamina.

And, on top of all these factors, I wasn't properly dressed. A sweater over a T-Shirt, blue-green jeans, and boots weren't enough. My teeth chattered uncontrollably as I rubbed myself for warmth. _"Fuck the cold. Why did it have to be so cold for this one?"_ I stopped climbing and squinted upward. _"Don't think I can make it up the rest of the way myself. Even with a decent amount of stamina left, there's no telling what kind of traps I might endure."_

So I slowly walked back down the mountain, using my Kineti-Pack to safely and quickly hasten my descent. Near the bottom, I could see the sun positioned when it's about mid-afternoon in Unova. _"That's going to have to be all for today. I'll see what gear and clothes I have among my supplies, but I don't recall having any winter gear."_ I sighed, _"Might have to shoplift or con for clothes again."_

I found a spot where I was sure nobody could see me. Then I opened a portal. _"That ex-grunt seems to be right, but the base should be huge. And it better have the blueprints for those Dark Balls."_


	14. VS Knave

{Appox. 9 years ago}

With the Z-Crystal working for me, I was able to do Z-Moves with Rowlet and Ralts no problem. I would feel a little drained, but it was much more comparable than without the Z-Crystal, which still almost knocked me out. Oranguru was pleased with my progress. He noted that Ralts' Z-Move was called Shattered Psyche. This was intriguing to him because that Z-Move was usually known to activate through a Psychium-Z, but my Z-Crystal could also produce Grass-type Z-Moves like a he still refused to verify in detail his abundant human knowledge, he allowed me to call this unknown Z-Crystal of mine 'Proteanium-Z'.

Ralts was eager to try out her new Z-Move on anybody to see how strong she was. Unfortunately, _everyone_ was less than eager to take on a full-blown Z-Move. Jangmo-o offered multiple times, but she felt uncomfortable doing the move on one of my teammates first. Except Zorua, but he was basically immune.

Rowlet, Jangmo-o, and I followed her around the forest, looking for anyone she could battle. Zorua followed me, still trying to mimic me with his Illusion ability. He kept doing funny poses, which made a lot of passerby ally Pokémon laugh. I wanted to punch his face for making a mockery of me, but it was _my_ face, and it did help lure Pokémon out for Ralts to ask.

Then, we came across the Scyther. A loyalist to Oranguru, he often patrolled the inner forest, being the last line of defense for Oranguru's camp in case the flying Pokémon attacked that far. While appearing docile, he was willing to challenge any opposition for his leader. He first looked disinterested when he saw Zorua-Will trying to show off.

Zorua turned back to his normal form, displeased with the response. He walked away and vanished through the bushes.

Then Ralts tapped Scyther's leg. He looked down at her sternly. Unnerved at first, she bowed her head. _[Please, Scyther. Everyone else has denied me my request for a battle. As one of the strongest of Oranguru's circle, I will not disappoint you if you accept my challenge.]_

Scyther stared at her for a second. Then he spoke back, which sounded like a mix between barking and scissors cutting paper.

Ralts cheered, _[Oh thank you! So how do you…?]_

He spoke deliberately, also directing his attention to the rest of us.

 _[Oh. Right here? That's fine.]_ Ralts rushed near me, then turned to face Scyther.

The Mantis Pokémon rubbed his scythes together as he rhythmically moved side to side on his toes.

Rowlet and Jangmo-o got behind me, while I focused on the battle about to start. _[Scyther is a pretty strong Pokemon, so be careful, Ralts.]_

She nodded, _[I'll only need one move to defeat him. But just in case, I'll use Double Team first.]_ She preceded to make dozens of duplicate images of herself.

Scyther glanced at each copy, like he was trying to find the real Ralts.

 _[I'm in position,]_ said Ralts. _[Let's do it now!]_

 _[Alright.]_ I placed a hand on my pocket with the Proteanium-Z. With my other hand, I reached out in front of me. My Z-Crystal glowed light purple. Energy surged from the crystal toward Ralts.

But Scyther caught on to what was happening. In the blink of an eye, he dashed to Ralts and struck a hard swipe at her.

She screamed in pain as she fainted.

I was taken aback. _[What…how?! He's fast!]_

Scyther turned toward me and pointed a scythe as he spoke sternly.

Rowlet looked surprised. _[He says he accepted to face_ _ **all**_ _of us.]_

Jangmo-o grinned and charged at Scyther with a Tackle attack.

Scyther moved to the side and swiped Jangmo-o, knocking him out as well.

 _[He's using Agility,]_ Rowlet continued. _[That's why he's so fast.]_

 _[Then…we work on defense,]_ I replied. _[Rowlet, use Curse.]_

Rowlet flew in front of me, then had a ghostly aura surround him.

Scyther flinched for a second, then crouched a little. His eyes focused squarely on Rowlet.

 _[Flying-type moves are super-effective, so use Peck!]_ I commanded.

Rowlet did as he was told, flying beak-first at Scyther. But Scyther dodged effortlessly.

 _[Shoot! I forgot his Curse also makes him slower. At least he's bulkier now…]_

Scyther made a different swiping motion on Rowlet. With a hard slam, the Grass Quill Pokémon was buried in the dirt.

I just stared with my mouth open. _"All three…each in one shot…"_

As Scyther stepped away from Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokémon slowly got to his feet. _[Ow. That Fury Cutter hurt a lot for its first use.]_

Ralts and Jangmo-o also got to their feet. Battered, but relatively okay.

 _[You guys are fine? But those hits looked harsh…]_ Then I noticed Scyther motioning me to approach him. I flinched, "Wait…me? Fight?" I waved my hands in front of me. "No no no. I don't…humans don't…"

Scyther growled and lunged at me. He approached me so fast, I barely had time to pull my arms in front of my head in helpless defense. I expected a swipe of his scythe like he did to my teammates. But instead, he kicked me in the gut. After I fell on my back, he lodged both his scythes into the ground, mere centimeters from my head.

My body grew stiff with fear. Scyther leaned in close, growling from the back of his throat as he crossly stared me down. "W-what do you want?" I whimpered.

He snorted in response. Then he stood back up, freeing his scythe hands from the ground.

I scrambled to my feet, leery of any sudden movements he could make. "Y-you are definitely one of Oranguru's most powerful allies. If I was a Pokémon trainer, I would want to catch you. It would be a worthy challenge…"

Scyther made a longer reply, directed at my partners and I. As he did so, he walked away from us.

Ralts slowly approached my side. She frowned, _[He follows Oranguru because he defeated him in battle. He is willing to follow you, Will._ _ **If**_ _you lead us to a victory against him.]_

I pondered for a second. _[He would be a strong ally for me. Give us more of a presence against the flying Pokémon.]_

Rowlet weakly perched on my shoulder. _[That's good and all, but can we go back to our camp? Ralts and Jangmo-o took a False Swipe attack, but I took a Fury Cutter. I_ really _need a berry right about now.]_

I nodded and lead us back to camp, where we stayed for the remainder of the day.

Overnight and into the next day, my thoughts were concerned with how we could defeat Scyther. _"Scyther is a Bug and Flying-type. He knows Fury Cutter, Agility, False Swipe, and Focus Energy. Ralts and Rowlet are both vulnerable to Bug-type attacks. And Zorua, too, if he ever cared to join us. Jangmo-o would be our best shot, but I don't have a telepathic link with him yet, and he isn't fast enough to match Scyther's speed. Speed and type-advantage; that's what we're missing. But who could we…"_

 _[Um, Will?]_ Rowlet tapped my back. _[You're thinking out loud again, and it's becoming a run-on.]_

 _[Oh. Sorry.]_ I focused back to gathering berries with my partners.

Zorua wasn't with us this time, which we didn't mind. Jangmo-o was in charge of hauling and guarding our basket, while Ralts, Rowlet, and I searched and picked berries. As usual, the berries from the bushes were very hard to find, competing against Orangurus other allies that came through. What little we did find acceptable were still withered and bland. But at least it was better than starving.

A clutched my stomach as I sampled a different-shaped berry. "Uck! There has _got_ to be I way I can make this taste…"

Suddenly, a flock of flying Pokemon buzz overhead. We looked up, even though the canopy covered any view of them. Their loud squawks and buzzing indicated their direction heading southward.

 _[They must have spotted one of our allies,]_ said Rowlet.

I nodded, _[Let's check it out, then.]_

We sprint after the flying Pokemon, although Jangmo-o lagged behind with the basket dragging him down. Not too far from where we were, we reached the commotion.

Branches shook violently. Then, the group of Mankey appear, hopping from branch to branch. When one of them stopped on the lowest branch, they dropped a berry on a developing pile on the ground.

 _"They must be making their risky run of good berries near the treetops, again,"_ I thought. _"Then if the Mankey are here, that must mean…"_

Suddenly, frost spread through the trees. Then, the Sneasel fell to the ground. He groaned as the wind got knocked out of him from impact.

I winced, _"Shoot, not going well this time!"_

Shortly after the Sneasel, a bunch of Beedrill, Ledian, and Staravia flew out of the trees. They snatched up each of the panicking Mankey, as well as a few berries from their pile.

"This isn't good at all!" I turned to Ralts. "Go back to Jangmo-o and defend our own stash."

She nodded and vanished with a Teleport.

I turned to Rowlet next. "We need to help them all."

Rowlet looked uneasy. _[I don't know if just the two of us can save all those Mankey.]_

"Then we do our best, and nuke the remaining flying Pokémon."

He nodded, then flew toward a pair of Ledian each holding a struggling Mankey. _[Get back here, you…]_

The shadow of two Pokémon whooshed across Rowlet's path, cutting him off. Rowlet and I turned to see who it was, and gasped.

It was Farfetch'd. And he was alongside a Swanna. The two confronted the Sneasel, who got to his feet. Farfetch'd angrily pointed and squawked at the Sneasel.

The Sharp Claw Pokemon returned with an insolent look, sort of like the look I sometimes gave when I got away with a trick.

Fuming, Farfetch'd ordered the Swanna to attack. The White Bird Pokemon thrust its wings, creating sharp disks of air sent at the opponent. The Sneasel dodged the attack effortlessly. Then he attacked by with a wave of his arm, sending a blast of cold air.

I watched Sneasel fight, amazed. _"His speed. Practically matches Scyther's speed…"_ I snapped my attention away, remembering Rowlet.

He also got distracted by the appearance of his father, and looked around. Unfortunately for us, all the Mankey were snatched away, disappearing beyond the canopy layer. Some Beedrill remained to snatch the berry pile.

Rowlet and I turned back to the main fight. Sneasel rushed at Swanna with a Feint Attack. But the Swanna summoned a wavy stream of water that circled her body. Then the Swanna released the water to hit Sneasel. The White Bird Pokemon seemed hardly damaged by this point, while Sneasel looked beaten up and confused.

Farfetch'd laughed, then prepared to strike Sneasel himself.

I stepped toward him, while Rowlet flew in front of me. "Enough!" We both shouted.

Farfetch'd, Sneasel, and the Swanna gasped as they looked toward us. Slightly flustered, Farfetch'd squawked again, which apparently called for Swanna and the Beedrill to attack us.

I crouched low, while Rowlet landed on the ground. "You are not wanted here!" My Proteanium-Z glowed green. I sprang to my feet, my arms high in the air. " **Bloom Doom**!" I shouted.

The energy unleashed from both Rowlet and the Z-Crystal. Pedals burst from the ground and the trees. Then they surrounded Farfetch'd, the Swanna, and the Beedrill. Farfetch'd was in a panic and tried to retreat, but it was too late. The Z-Move finished with a huge explosion, sending them high into the trees and out of sight.

I winced as I gave Rowlet a thumbs-up. _"Good one. Worked like we practiced."_

Rowlet grinned, _[Now I got two Z-Moves for options!]_

Ralts and Jangmo-o caught up to us, and we all approached Sneasel to help him to his feet. Sneasel mumbled begrudgingly, looking between us and all around. Then he lowered his head in shame as he continued mumbling.

Ralts put a hand on his side. _[It's not your fault you lost. They caught you with the element of surprise, and overwhelmed you with a type advantage.]_

Sneasel angrily spoke back, pointing toward the canopy.

Rowlet approached him this time. _[Yeah, I know how that feels. Losing your group is not fun.]_

I cleared my throat, then crouched to Sneasel's level. "I know what losing those you knew feels like. If you're unhappy with being alone after losing all the Mankey…then would you like to join us?"

Sneasel's eyes widened a bit, but he gave me a skeptical look.

Jangmo-o wagged his tail and spoke enthusiastically.

 _[Yeah, you could train with us and get stronger.]_ Rowlet continued off of whatever Jangmo-o said.

 _[We may not be Mankey, but we could be together as a new group.]_

Sneasel thought for a moment, then murmured something in a down-casting way.

" _We'll need him for our rematch with Scyther."_ I sighed, "We're not forcing you to make any decision you don't feel comfortable with. But seeing you in action a few times, I can tell you are an amazing Pokémon. You lead your Mankey team well, and seem to have great strategies when it comes to getting your opponents to look the other way." I motion to what remained of his berry pile. "If it helps, you can lead us in getting more berries like that sometimes. We'll even offer to be the distractions if you prefer…"

The moment I said 'lead', I had his attention. He pondered a bit, with a wicked smile growing with each passing second. Then he nodded with a determined grunt.

I smiled back. "If that means yes, welcome to your new teammates."

Sneasel grinned, then put an arm around Ralts as he said something to her.

She was unamused and politely nudged his arm off. _[Yeah, no. Dark Pokémon are not my type.]_

He shrugged indifferently, then went to the berry stash to pick up what he can.

"We'll help you," I said. There was enough for Sneasel, Ralts, and I to carry in our arms, while Rowlet and Jangmo-o were in charge of our own basket of berries. "I got a good place to hide these."

I guess he caught my mouth drooling over the lusher, sweeter smelling berries, because Sneasel pointed it out and waved a claw.

I blushed. "Oh…sorry."

 _[We promise we won't eat_ _ **these berries**_ _if you don't want us to,]_ Ralts replied. _[You found them, so it's only fair you…keep them…]_ Her own eyes glazed over the berries she was carrying.

Sneasel smirked, then slyly pointed at his berries as she said something to her.

She slightly blushed, turning her face the other way. _[How typical; bribing a girl with free food in exchange for a date.]_ But she sighed when her stomach growled loudly for its size. _[Oh fine.]_ She pointed a finger at the Sharp Claw Pokémon. _[But just this once, and it's_ _ **not**_ _a date!]_

Sneasel agreed, showing no sign of offense taken.

I leaned over to Sneasel. "Since you have some experience, I was wondering if you'd like to share some tips. We have a…battle challenge…"

* * *

{Present day}

 _[So what's the new mission?]_ Knave asked. He had is arms crossed, but looked eager to hear my Team Smear plans as usual.

I stepped closer to him, now that he looked finished with his Brick Break exercises. We stood at the bottom of the large hill of the rocky half of the island. "It's a big one," I finally replied.

The Sharp Claw Pokémon grinned. _[So what's the skinny?]_

"According to sources, Team Celeste's main Unova base is at the top of a mountain, completely off the public charts. And it's _really_ cold and snowy."

 _[So you're going to need someone who can withstand extreme cold…not like you.]_

"Hey…I'll…cover for that soon. But besides the cold, the main team I set up needs to be covert. Likely need to steal some key cards or stuff like that to navigate, given the importance of the building."

He sharpened his claws. _[You came to the right guy! My Pickpocket ability will make snatching a cinch. And no grunt will see me coming and going with my Agility.]_

I nodded. "You're an obvious, but very good pick for my heist mission. Glad I could count on you."

 _[Of course…]_ He gave me an uneasy smile.

"Sorry if I make you uncomfortable. I know everyone on this team's got different opinions of my long absence. If that's the case…"

 _[It's not that,]_ he replied quickly. _[It's just…I'm glad you trust me on such important missions. I…admire how you lead this team. I like…and I want to be a leader. But…the Horde Battle we went through. You trusted me to lead all those Pokémon you couldn't telepathically communicate with. And…I buckled under pressure…]_

I put a hand on his head and gave him a warm smile. "It's not all your fault. It was a sudden play on my part, and I was just as bewildered as you. Perhaps I was more focused on the opposing trainer, but I'm sure I would have felt the same way as you."

 _[Yeah, but…]_

"You put a lot of responsibility on your shoulders when you lead. That is a great quality to have. But just know where your limits start and end." I stepped back. "So…you still good to join the mission when I'm ready to begin?"

Knave the Weavile grinned, bearing his claws. _[I'm ready and waiting!]_


	15. VS Blindswipe

{Appox. 9 years ago}

I huddled with my teammates. _[So you all understand the plan?]_

 _[Got it,]_ said Rowlet.

Sneasel nodded, but he seemed nixed.

Jangmo-o gave him a nudge. _[We'll be at the front lines, keeping Scyther distracted. Gotta admit, kinda weird this plan isn't coming from the 'trainer'.]_

 _[I'm not really…]_ I sighed. My telepathic connection to Jangmo-o began a couple of days ago. Out of the four, he was the most insistent of treating me like a Pokémon Trainer. _[Anyway, we're all some level of distraction.]_ I turned to Ralts. _[You good?]_

 _[Yes,]_ she nodded determinately. _[I won't let you all down!]_

 _[Then let's move.]_ While the other three stepped onward, I put a hand on Sneasel for a moment and spoke to him privately. "Don't worry. I still recognize credit where credit is due. Although I may be the designated leader, this is _your_ plan. This won't be possible without you."

Sneasel smiled, then the two of us joined the others.

A few minutes later, we found Scyther in the same general area. He was scraping his scythes against fallen logs.

I stepped out of the clearing. "We challenge you to a rematch."

Scyther turned around. He eyed me first with an intimidating look. When he saw my team, his eyes veered to Sneasel, and he growled in response.

Sneasel grinned and showed off his claws.

I smirked, "That's right, I got a proper team. One I'd like if _you_ were on."

Scyther looked back to me and narrowed his eyes.

"If _we_ win, would you like to join us?"

Silence. Then Scyther gave a prideful cry.

 _[He accepts the challenge, and would see how this battle ends to determine his fate.]_ Rowlet translated.

I nodded. "Then let us begin. Go!"

Sneasel and Ralts flanked each side of the field of battle. Rowlet took to the canopy of the trees. Jangmo-o charged straight at Scyther, preparing his Tackle attack. _[Show me what you got!]_ he boasted.

Scyther immediately approached Jangmo-o, at the same blinding speed as before.

 _[Quick, Protect!]_ I directed at Jangmo-o.

Without a second to spare, the crest on Jangmo-o's head glowed. Scyther's right scythe connected to the defensive attack, putting them at a standstill.

Jangmo-o grinned, _[Didn't see that coming?]_

Then, Rowlet dove almost directly above Scyther. _[I'll get him with my Peck!]_ He says only through telepathy.

The Mantis Pokémon happened to glance up to the oncoming Rowlet. With his left scythe he swiped wildly upward, forcing Rowlet to back off.

Meanwhile, Ralts charged at Scyther from his left, screaming a battle cry while doing so. Scyther swung down at Ralts when she came close enough. But at the last second, Ralts used Teleport to dodge. Then Sneasel silently rushed in at Scyther's right side. Occupied with Ralts and Rowlet on his left, and Jangmo-o at the front, Scyther was too overwhelmed to react and took a direct hit from Fury Swipes.

I grinned, _[Nice! So far going as planned. Now for the set-up…]_

Enraged, Scyther pushed harder on Jangmo-o.

 _[Okay, might want to back off, Jangmo-o]_ I said.

 _[Never!]_ he replied, even though his Protest was failing. _[I want him to give me his best!]_ But Scyther used both his scythes to break through and hit him with False Swipe. Jangmo-o flew back and landed on his side, close to me.

"Well, there goes my wall," I grumbled. Then I shouted, "Sneasel, it's all you now."

Sneasel gave me an assured glance as he spaced himself with Scyther. In turn, Scyther sped at Sneasel, expecting a quick False Swipe like he did with my other partners prior. But to his slight surprise, Sneasel dodged the attack in time, and countered with Feint Attack. He blocked some of the blow with his scythes, then backed away using Agility.

I noticed Scyther readying his stance, activating Focus Energy. _[Rowlet, give air support to Sneasel, but give him any space he needs.]_

 _[Alright, Will.]_ Rowlet dove again. At the same time, Sneasel rushed at the Mantis Pokémon.

 _[Ralts, use Double Team, and follow it up with Growl. Remember to keep your copies aplenty.]_

 _[Of course. As we planned,]_ she smiled. She made a few copies of herself to run alongside Sneasel.

Scyther kept his eyes on each of his oncoming opponents. When all came near, he swung his scythes in an arc, in such a way that was swift and covered almost all sides. Sneasel clashed with his Fury Swipes. Rowlet almost got his Astonish attack in, but was deflected by False Swipe. Fortunately, the attack didn't hit as hard, thanks to Ralts' Growl attack.

I glanced at Jangmo-o, who was getting up okay. _[I think Scyther would think you to be unable to battle. So just sit the rest of this out.]_

Jangmo-o mumbled, _[I can still take another hit.]_ But he relented and stood by my side.

 _[Ralts, start preparing for the final stage of our plan.]_

 _[Alright!]_ She directed one of her copies to approach Sneasel and give a peck on the cheek. The copy instantly dissipated, but Sneasel instantly got the message. Sneasel started to back off, and sprayed an Icy Wind attack as he did.

 _[Rowlet, stay back and use Razor Leaf,]_ I said with a hint of caution.

Rowlet got out of the way of the Icy Wind. However, so did Scyther. He used his Agility to dodge and close in on Sneasel. But with a smirk, Sneasel used his own Agility to keep away from Scyther.

Now the battle dissolved into a game of tag. The primary action was between Sneasel and Scyther, who kept using their Agility to dodge and keep up with each other. The two moved so fast, my eyes couldn't even keep up with them. Rowlet occasionally threw Razor Leaf from the air, but he was bewildered by their speed, and used the attack sparing and to corral them in one place so as not to accidentally hit Sneasel. Ralts used her Double Team copies to further contain the fight. Her Growl also made Scyther's attacks weaker, so even when Scyther occasionally managed to tip Sneasel with False Swipe or Fury Cutter, it wasn't effective enough to slow him down. Furthermore, the Mantis Pokémon had to dodge from time to time himself, as Sneasel kept laying Icy Wind after Icy Wind.

But everyone's hard work was paying off. Ralts' Double Team copies using Growl and Rowlet's Razor Leaf restricted Scyther's movements and kept him occupied enough for Sneasel to somewhat spray him with Icy Wind. The frost of the attack built up a thin layer over his body, and crippled his wings.

Finally, Scyther had to stop for a few seconds. As he took a breather, he looked up to Sneasel. He gave a satisfied grin when he saw the Sharp Claw Pokémon was also tiring out, with multiple scratches on him.

"Now!" I crossed my arms. The Proteanium-Z in my pocket glows light purple.

Scyther gasped. He looked off to the side, where the real Ralts stood.

She eagerly pointed to her head, and I mimicked the movement. Energy transferred from the Z-Crystal to Ralts.

Then I stretched one hand out in front of me, then shouted, " **Shattered Psyche**!"

Scyther sprinted toward Ralts, but the ice on him slowed him down, and he was too late. The Feeling Pokémon sent out a massive mental blast at Scyther. He was paralyzed at first, then sent ricocheting off multiple trees before crashing to the ground.

Ralts looked completely amazed at the result. _[That…was…so awesome!]_

Then all five of us went to check up on Scyther. I stumbled toward him, feeling light-headed from the Z-Move. "Need a hand?" I held a hand out to Scyther.

The Mantis Pokémon struggled to upright himself. He was about to reach a scythe out to me, but paused and looked me in the eyes skeptically.

I flinched. "Uh…poor choice of words? Or will that hurt my own hand?" I decided to put my hand back as Jangmo-o, Rowlet, and Sneasel helped Scyther to his feet.

Scyther leaned forward, his scythes digging into the ground. He looked to each of us, half-impressed.

Sneasel gave him a thumbs up, saying something.

 _[Yeah, no hard feelings,]_ Rowlet added.

 _[You take hits like a champ,]_ cheered Jangmo-o. _[I like you!]_

Ralts hugged my leg. _[That was such a powerful move! Thank you so much for giving me a victory, Will.]_

 _[No problem,]_ I replied.

Then she looked to a smitten Sneasel. She pointed at him, scolding, _[_ _ **That**_ _was just in return for the time we hung out. And because it was for the 'battle strategy'. Nothing more, nothing less.]_

Sneasel waved his hand off, sounding like it was no big deal to him.

 _[Oh, but look!]_ She let out a harmonious cry, turning her head toward Scyther's leftover logs. Music notes drifted from her mouth, and bombarded the logs. _[I have a new move. And it does damage! Forget Growl, 'cause I can do damaging moves again!]_

"Ah, you leveled up," I exclaimed. I noticed how Scyther looked between me and Ralts. Then he spoke to me.

Rowlet smiled, _[He says he found our battle impressive. He complements your abilities to lead and train. So he'll accept our invitation to join us!]_

I bowed my head a bit to Scyther. "Thank you! While you are indisputably the strongest among us, I'll try my best to make you stronger still."

Scyther nodded with a smile, then groaned as he tried to move. The frost was starting to melt, but not fast enough in the shade of the canopy forest.

I came to his side and thrust his right arm over my shoulder. "Come on. Let's get you to the rocky border to warm you up."

He gave me an uneasy look.

"Don't worry. My partners and I will guard you if the Pokémon from the rocky half of the island get territorial. And I'll get you some berries to heal you quicker."

 _[Yeah,]_ said Jangmo-o proudly. _[I'll take any rock they throw at me, and hit them back even harder!]_

Then, on the way over, I spotted Oranguru in the distance. He was walking slowly over to a large grove. These bushes were large, and surrounded a hidden spot from all sides.

I watched him disappear into the bushes. _"Huh. Never bothered to look within the bushes. I wonder what's there."_ I had Jangmo-o hold my weight of Scyther and started to walk over.

Suddenly, Zorua appeared. He crossed between me and the grove, and sternly barked. Unlikely most times I was with him. There was no joviality in his demeanor.

"What? This off-limits?" I asked. "I thought all of the forest area was open to _all_ allies of Oranguru."

Zorua shook his head, insistently blocking me.

"Whatever," I grumbled. I went back to Scyther. "You mind helping me out, then? Could use extra help protecting my new friend as he licks his wounds."

Zorua thought for a moment. Then he shrugged and joined the rest of us as we continued on.

I looked back to the grove one more time. _"That Oranguru…he's hiding something. And I don't like it when others hide things from me…"_ My memories of my parents briefly entered my mind, before I shook them away. _"Not anymore…"_

* * *

{Present day}

I woke up, and slid off of my mattress. The mattress sat on a flat rock at my new private camp at the peak of the island hill. I stole this mattress from a low-budget hotel in Kanto, along with its sheets and pillow, a couple of years ago. A worthy substitution to leaves prior.

I went to Kalos to get dressed and a drink, then returned to the island. _"Blindswipe is a morning Pokémon. Hope I still catch him before he finishes training."_

I teleported to the rocky terrain half. There was a spot designated for solo training, with logs I took from a lumber factory from time to time.

To my relief, Blindswipe was still there. He used Struggle Bug on some logs, running as he did. Then his spotter Golurk threw some logs into the air. The Pincer Pokémon became a blur of red as he sliced each log using Bullet Punch and Aerial Ace.

Satisfied, Blindswipe snapped his pincers. _[I think that's enough,]_ he said to Golurk. _[You may train as you like.]_

Golurk made an eerie clank sound, then lumbered off.

I walked up to Blindswipe. "Good thing I caught you before you finished your morning training."

He turned his head, glaring at me. _[Finally decided to show your face around here?]_

I glumly looked back. _[I…needed time. There are some battles you just can't win.]_

He turned his whole body to me, then shrugged, _[Fine. Though with the Horde Battle done months ago, I yearn for another battle.]_

"Well, I can't say you'll be needed on my new main mission. But maybe as part of the distrations."

 _[That'll suffice for now. Hey, Will, while you're here, mind if I practice a Z-Move?]_

"Oh? Yeah, sure." I readied my stance. Blindswipe stepped up to the remaining logs. We took a minute to center our minds and focus. Then we wound back our hands. The Proteanium-Z glowed light green under my shirt. " **Savage Spin Out**!" I shouted.

Blindswipe and I snapped our hands forward. Tons of sticky string shot out of Blindswipe's pincers. It enveloped all the logs, tying them together in a ball of silk string. Still attached to the string, he pulled the logs over his head, as I mimicked the movement. Then we spun around, the logs dangling from the centripetal force. When Blindswipe finally released the logs, they went flying high into the air. But he jumped into the air to meet with the now falling logs, and slammed them back to the ground. The silk threads and logs shattered on impact.

With the Z-Move complete, my Z-Crystal stopped glowing. Blindswipe and I took our breath. "That was good," I exclaimed.

Blindswipe grinned, _[That's definitely powerful. Got me pumped for more fights.]_ He looked back to the log splinters. _[Though you may need to do another log run. We're fresh out in this spot.]_

I rubbed the back of my head. "Eesh. Well, guess that's what I'm doing for the afternoon. The others can use the forest spot in the meantime."

 _[Well, time for my beach run.]_ He's about to run off, when I raise a hand.

 _[Hey. You mind if I join you on your morning jog?]_

He stopped for a moment. Then smiled back. _[Think you can keep up?]_

"Hey! Endurance may not be my strong suit, but I can certainly sprint to your speed." I laughed as I followed Blindswipe to the beach.

* * *

{Present day, Pan's perspective}

I laid out my Z-Crystals on the motel bed. "Oh, look at these beauties!" The Normalium-Z I obtained from the Totem Alolan Raticate near Verdant Cave. The Flyinium-Z was battled for in Ten Carot Hill against a Totem Pelliper. Then I moved to Poni Island and got the Dragonium-Z from defeating the Totem Kommo-o in Vast Poni Canyon. And the Fairium-Z was given to me by Mina on the way out of the canyon.

"Four Z-Crystals down, fourteen more to go for every main type. Just one more Z-Crystal to snag on this island that I know of. Granted, I'll have the Island Kahunas left for last. But otherwise, I'm nearly half way done traveling-wise. The other two islands seem to have more Z-Crystals among them…"

Suddenly, my Xrransceiver rang on the bed.

I clenched my fists. "Ugh! Now what?" At a glance, I could see the code letter 'R', for my dad. I pouted, letting it ring for a few more seconds. "This **better** be quick." I pick up the phone, lay back in bed, and answer.

My dad's face lit up the screen. He had a crossed expression. "You missed three of my calls."

I returned the crossed look. "Well, you didn't listen to what I said in the last call, so that makes us even." Before he can respond, I notice commotion behind him. "So what's going on back there, by the way," I added quickly.

He took a moment to give me an irritating look, then he glanced back and moved off to the side of the screen. I could see a huge machine, consisting of three capsules. The two capsules on either side were fine. But the capsule in the middle was smoky and sparking. A few scientists crowded around it, and although I couldn't quite hear what they were saying, they seemed very worried.

"We're still following along on Project Absofusion. We tried to fuse a Caterpie and a Weedle…" He turned back to me. "…but it didn't work out."

I had a little shiver crawl down my spine, thinking of the result I couldn't see. "Well…good luck?"

Raiden waved a finger. "Nuh uh uh. You don't get off that easily. As long as you're there, you **answer** when we call. If I have a mission for you there, you **do** it… **immediately**. If you're not return to our airship in 60 days, I am hunting you down **personally**. Do I make myself clear, young lady?"

I groaned, "Yes, got it! I'm sure to finish my training before that, anyway."

"You're lucky I'm not considering an assigned consort to you. Because that will be next." With that, he hung up.

I threw back my head against the pillow, the hand with my phone at my side, the other arm resting against my forehead. I blew aside my large bang in frustration. "Killjoy!"


	16. The Origin of Sensei

{Present day}

"Stop! Thief!" shouted the International Police officer. He and another officer chased after me through the streets of Veilstone City.

I carried a shopping bag in my left hand. My other hand kept my hood firmly over my eyes. "Hey! The sign said it was a huge discount," I yelled behind me. "I thought it'd be nice to get it off their hands."

I soon made it back to the alleyway I first came from. As I figured, two more International Policemen came from the other direction of the alley.

"You are under arrest for robbery, and suspected association with Team Smear!" said one of them.

Without hesitation, I dove into the first garbage disposal I passed. After closing the lid behind me, I opened a portal with my Unbound Rings and made it back to the island.

I half-laughed with relief and adrenaline. _"I wonder what those officers will think that a kid got away by disappearing through the garbage."_ Then I frowned. _"First stealing logs, then clothes. I got to wind back from this part of the gig. At least by hitting the same city the International Police tracked me to, they're likely not to expand outside the Sinnoh region too soon for me."_

After recollecting my thoughts, I took the shopping bag still with me and walked over to my stash piles. "Time for an inventory check."

The first pile I started with was the clothes pile. I opened by shopping bag. Inside was a thick overcoat, mountain snow boots, fingerless gloves, and earmuffs. _"That'll work for my expedition up to Team Celeste's base."_ I set them with my other work clothes and accessories. This included regular shades, cologne, hair gel, electric razor, comb, Go-Goggles, night-vision assisted shades, different colored contacts, a small rebreather mask, and a male grunt uniform and wig for Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic, Team Plasma, Team Flare, Team Skull, and Team Celeste. The Celeste grunt uniform remained extremely filthy, but I vowed _never_ to put it on again.

I checked up on the other clothes as well. I had dozens of shirts, pants, underwear, socks, and shoes for any form of casual attire. There was also a few good suits and ties for more spiffy occasions. This volume of variety was necessary in order to keep suspicion low to anyone around me, and be less likely seen in the same two places or to the same person twice. To my dissatisfaction, all these clothes were either shoplifted, or, in the case of the fancy clothes, handmade by a strenuous confidant. Satisfied with my clothes inventory, I folded everything neatly, and threw the dirtier or ruffled clothes in a separate pile for a laundry run.

The next section of my stash was the scrap pile. During some heists, I would just grab whatever I didn't want Team Celeste to have, and just throw them through a portal to here. Then, like now, I would pick through to see if anything was worth relocating to my other piles, or too dangerous to keep existing. I had _a lot_ of broken gadgets and experimental tech to sift through, and nothing seemed lethal by the end of my check. _"Geez, what am I going to do with all this once the pile gets too big?"_ I didn't want to spend too much time to think about this pile, so I moved on. The only thing I removed was some usable Micro-Tags.

I put those Micro-Tags with the others in my last section. This part of my stash consisted of items I knew I'd use or at some point. One part had gadget stuff, like the Micro-Tags to tag any Pokémon willing to join me and be immune to any types of PokeBalls. My camera was still here, used to snap photos of key locations to spawn my portals, or of my Pokemon and items I wanted to call upon. I also had four smaller cameras with little harnesses I used to have my Pokemon scout buildings for me before I went in. Two flash grenades were left, which meant I'd have to keep an eye out for them as I go through Alchimian Society controlled buildings. The Sleep Powder pellets were also in short supply, but those I could refill by going to Bub.

I checked my wallet, left in this pile. _"Just a few hundred thousand real PokeDollars. Subtract future bribing and motel visits, and I don't got a lot to spare. Gonna have to stick with the forged PokeDollars."_

The rest of these items were also accounted for. Some Hyper Potions, Ethers, Revives, Full Heals, and Heart Scales were bought, but some were shoplifted. The Master Ball I stole from the PokeBall Factory in Kalos was left here. I still had TM Roost, TM Aerial Ace, TM Dragon Tail, TM Dragon Claw, TM Brick Break, TM Flame Charge, TM Low Sweep, TM Flamethrower, TM Substitute, TM Swords Dance, TM Grass Knot, TM Struggle Bug, TM Toxic, TM Will-o-Wisp, TM Submission, TM Protect, TM Flash, and TM Rock Smash at my disposal, some of which I used frequently to swap moves on some of my partners. Two pairs of earplugs, for sudden encounters with strong or numerous Team Celeste members. I noticed a Celeste Pulser was among these items, and decided to move it to the scrap pile. Didn't need an item that sent Pokémon into a frenzy, but could use it to sell somewhere.

 _"Good. Everything seems to be in order and in stock."_ With that, the last items I checked were my scrapbook and notebook. I flipped through the scrapbook first. _"Let me see what maps I got of Unova…"_ Nearing the end, I frowned. _"Hm, nothing on that mountain area. I'm going to have to go to the public records for that tomorrow."_ I made a note of my to-do list in my notebook.

 _"There. Inventory done! Just something missing and something to restock."_

I sat down for a lunch break. Finishing my meal, I opened a portal. Bub the Bellsprout appeared through it nonchalantly. _['Sup?]_ He asked plainly.

I held up some small spherical canisters that I laid beside me. "I need a reload, please."

 _['k.]_ He waddled up to me, stretching his body. I opened each canister, and Bub would inject a small dose of Sleep Powder from his mouth. Once they filled, I primed the canister like a bomb and set it back in the appropriate pile.

As we finished, I kept thinking about the map. _"Given how tidy Team Celeste is, it's very likely the map I need won't be there. So I'll have to contact a source or two for hearsay…"_

* * *

{Present day, Pan's perspective}

Through hearsay of a town, I was told some Z-Crystal type could be found around the border of the Ancient Poni Path and the Poni Breaker Coast. I pressed for details, but the townsfolk were strangely guarded. _"Whatever. I wonder what Totem Pokémon will be there."_

After shifting through some very tall grass, I found a large cylindrical grove. It looked very old and wild. _"That looks like something…"_ When I pushed through the branches, I ended up in a clearing about the diameter of a small home. At the center was a rock, with a few light purple Z-Crystals.

I beamed, "Yes! I found you, my pretties!" I tiptoed right up to the rock. I looked around at first. _"Where's the Totem Pokémon, though? I've encountered one guarding each of these things so far."_ With nobody apparently around, I shrugged, then carefully plucked a Z-Crystal out. At close examination, I could tell it was a Psychium-Z. "Nice, a different one! So that leaves…"

Suddenly, the branches of the grove shook. I whirled around to face the noise and reached for my Poke Ball. _"So there_ is _a Totem Pokémon. Figured it wouldn't be this…"_

But instead of a huge Pokémon, out stepped a short old hag. Her face kind of resembled Hapu, the Kahuna of this island. "So you did find it," she said.

I still held a finger to my PokeBall. "Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

She shook her head slowly. "Nobody has looked out for this spot in _years._ You are likely the first trainer since before my granddaughter was born that has come for the Psychium-Z. Even the Totem Slowking has abandoned this spot out of respects."

I relaxed a bit. "What happened?"

She paused. "The last former trial captain and his partner Pokémon sailed away, in hopes to see the world. They have never returned. And shortly thereafter, my husband, the last Island Kahuna, passed away. It was a dark period for this island." She gravely looked to the rock. Then she gave a small smile. "But things are looking up since Tapu Fini chose my granddaughter as the new Kahuna, and Sun and his friends restored peace to Alola."

I grunted. "Right. Well, thanks for the story. I got to go to Ula'ula Island next." I start to head out of the grove. Then I added, "Oh, and tell your granddaughter, I'm coming for _her_ and her Z-Crystal later!"

* * *

{Appox. 9 years ago}

Being this long on the island, I got used to my new companions. Rowlet and I were, of course, as close as brothers. Jangmo-o got into the most trouble, but owned every problem he stumbled into and against. Scyther roamed around us, like a guard dog. Sneasel got used to being second Nanabs to me, but tried to direct the others with an air of coolness. Fortunately, Ralts checked up on all of us, helping to keep my small group together and prevent any of us from stepping too far out of line.

Zorua still hung around us from time to time. Sometimes he would copy one of my close Pokémon allies. But most of the time he would keep trying to mimic me. His Illusion ability got better, making every physical detail, outside of color scheme, match. His physical movements with my body also became more natural. However, his voice still sounded like something was being mutilated inside, which cracked me up.

Not everything was comfortable and fun. The flying Pokémon were still as relentless as ever, and the land-bound Pokémon within the rocky half of the island were territorial to any outsiders. So the rest of us were still crammed into the dense forest, stuck with bland, unripe berries.

Oranuguru's training wasn't a picnic either. As I courted one Pokémon after another to my lead, the Sage Pokemon took notice of the changes in the dynamics of his group. Without giving particular reason, he pressured me into training even harder. Push-ups, sit-ups, squats, and jogs for a physical regiment. My partners joined in, too. Then he would have me go over available Z-Moves, over and over. He insisted my Proteanium-Z could access all the types of Z-Moves, so he had me do choreography to the other types I hadn't done. Took me weeks just to perfect Devastating Drake with Jangmo-o.

After another excruciating practice, Oranguru raised his hand to halt us. _[He's back. Come with me.]_

"Who's back?" But he didn't answer me as he trotted straight toward the coastline.

Oranguru, his whole group, and I congregated at the forest edge near the beach. For a few minutes, nothing appeared. Nothing moved but the waves lapping the shore. Then, a pink blob surfaced. Another minute later, I could clearly see this blob was a Slowpoke.

I froze. _"That's a…"_

The Slowpoke trudged lackadaisically toward us. He moved at such as slow pace, a flock of Tailow, Swellow, and Tranquill patrolling the skies spotted him, and he was only an eighth of the way toward us. But he either didn't care or hear, because he just blankly stared straight ahead.

My legs shook as I remained stiff and hazy. But everyone else snapped into action. Scyther and Sneasel were the quickest to reach Slowpoke. Although the two's appendages were poorly ample to carry the Slowpoke, they opted to push him faster.

The others dragged the Slowpoke into the safety of the forest, where the flying Pokémon couldn't adequately reach us. So the birds flew off in a huff.

Oranguru walked up to the Slowpoke. _[Back from your swim?]_ Then he looks over to the Slowpoke's tail. A Wooper held on tightly to the end of the tail. But he seemed passed out. Oranguru stroked his chin. _[Seems you found another drifting refugee. We'll take it from here…Will? You okay?"_

Everyone looked at me now. But I was staring at Slowpoke's tail. "That's…a…a…" I flashbacked to a moment when I was eating dinner with my parents. My father had bought a new meal from one of his 'secret partners'. When I saw it, I didn't know what it was. It was very squishy and tender, much different from berries or bread. And it was pink and slender.

But now that I was here, and with the Slowpoke in front of me, I knew exactly what I ate. My head grew dizzy. My stomach was doing flips.

Rowlet flew up to me. _[Uh, Will? Your face is turning greener than me…]_

" _Oh, sh…"_ I immediately ran off toward my home base. Not even a few paces later, and I already barfed. By the time I make it back, I puked out all the contents of my stomach, and possibly all my insides.

Sneasel caught up to me first, carrying Ralts on his back. _[You got to do something,]_ he told her, slight panic in his voice.

Ralts' face turned about as green as mine, and she backed off. _[N-no way! I just_ _ **read**_ _emotions, not_ _ **change**_ _them. And I do_ _ **not**_ _what to Synchronize with those vibes!]_

Rowlet, Jangmo-o, and Zorua came next. The Tricky Fox Pokémon was a little disgusted by my sickened appearance, but kept a concerned watch. Rowlet hesitantly flew next to me, while I laid on my side on the rock bed. Then the Grass Quill Pokémon gave my stomach a rub with his noggin.

A wave of nausea resurfaced. I put a hand to my mouth. _[Wha…?! Why?]_

 _[My mom used to do this to my tummy when I was sick,]_ he replied.

I thought to shove him off, but he was trying so hard, I felt bad and relented. Instead, I held my breath and prayed to Arceus I didn't throw up again in front of my friends. My prayers were answered, and I passed out instead.

Ever since seeing that Slowpoke, old memories of my time with the Alchimian Society resurfaced with a vengeance. I desperately suppressed them during the day. But when I slept, I got nightmares of my parents torturing people and Pokémon, and Hoth burning up in the AGB Labs. In the middle of most nights, I would wake up in a cold sweat.

Agitated and groggy, I couldn't focus on my daily tasks, let alone the intense training. I didn't want to tell Oranguru what was going on, but I assumed he could tell what was on my mind. In response, he decided _more rigorous_ training was required, to keep my mind off of what was troubling me. In didn't really work, and I only grew to resent Oranguru more.

" _I never push my partners_ _ **this**_ _hard,"_ I thought while away from him. _"What does he hope to accomplish with me? He's just a wild Pokémon. He knows a lot more than he lets on, but he's not telling me either."_

Soon, Scyther and I could communicate telepathically like my other friends. And I noticed that he called Oranguru by the name 'Sensei', like Zorua. And so did Sneasel and Jangmo-o. Rowlet and Ralts didn't at first, but I caught them saying that name from time to time. It didn't bother me at first, and Oranguru didn't harp on it that much. But as the intense training wore on me, it irked me more and more. _"He doesn't have_ _ **my**_ _respect for calling him that name. He's not even_ _ **my**_ _Pokémon. Why give him a nickname if he isn't mine_ _ **and**_ _treats me like a dog?"_

On top of all this, Oranguru used Instruct on me. Since I was slacking more frequently with the Z-Move poses, he would _force_ me to repeat them over and over until he was satisfied. Besides how annoying it was for me to act against my will, the move felt…familiar. Like something I felt before.

The words of my father, when he used his 'persuasion power' on me, resurfaced my mind when Oranguru used Instruct. _"That's what it feels like,"_ I realized. _"That what persuasion is like. I_ _ **hate**_ _this!"_

 _[Again,]_ said Oranguru sternly, using Instruct.

I gritted my teeth as I felt the compulsion to obey. His words began to blend together with my father's voice in my head. "…s-stop it!" I stammered, feebly doing the gestures to Dragon-type Z-Moves.

 _[Again!]_ he said more forcefully, using Instruct yet again.

Finally, I stamped my feet and exploded, "I SAID STOP!"

Oranguru froze, as did Zorua and my friends who were watching me all this time.

I was breathing irately, and my head was swimming with stress. I gave Oranguru a pained and seething look. His facial expression still looked stern, but he was slouching, like he'd been defeated.

"Just…stop…" I huffed. "Not anymore…" And I stormed off. My mind was too clouded with rage and guilt to do anything else. I laid down on my bed for the rest of the day. Rowlet, Ralts, Jangmo-o, Sneasel, and even Zorua tried to talk to me in a worrisome tone, but I ignored them.

A nightmare later, I woke up the next morning, grouchy. I gathered berries with my friends in silence. Sneasel picked up my slack to direct my other friends toward the better of the bitter berries. I was not looking forward to another training session with Oranguru. So I sulked in the pond, alone, instead. It moderately rained, so it wasn't that hot out, and the water dripped down the canopy into the pond.

After I half-dried off and put my clothes back on, I trudged back to my camp. _"Ugh, when am I gonna get off this stupid rock of an island!"_

Suddenly, I spotted Oranguru walking through the forest. I hid behind a tree and watched him lumber on. _"Thank Arceus, I think he didn't see me."_ Then I pondered, _"Wait…that's the direction of that grove."_

I tiptoed several paces behind him. His pace was slow, like a solemn march. A few minutes later, he reached the grove and disappeared through the branches.

I stopped for a second. No other Pokémon were around me. _"Okay, what are you hiding?"_

I wedged through the branches as silently as I could. When I got to the center, I was admittedly slightly underwhelmed. The grove had a small space of dirt about the diameter of an average laboratory. There were three moderately-sized stones. The one on the right was unmarked. The one on the left had what looked like a Pikachu face. The center one, the slightly bigger stone, had a necklace resting on top. Peculiarly, there was a small mound of dirt in front of the Pikachu stone, and a large mound of dirt in front of the middle stone.

Oranguru knelt in front of the three stones. His eyes were closed, like he was deep in thought. I opened my mouth, but didn't speak. As curious or angry as I was, I didn't know what to say. So I stood there in silence.

Several minutes passed. _"Does he know I'm here?"_ A couple more minutes passed. _"What is this stuff?"_

 _[Thank you for waiting.]_ Oranguru didn't move a muscle, so his voice started me.

"Oh! Uh…I uh…I'll…" I began to walk out of the grove.

 _[I apologize for the intrusion.]_

I stopped and looked back to him. "Um…excuse me?"

 _[Yesterday. I saw everything…everything that crossed your mind. Not in much detail, but enough.]_

I flinched. _"Is it about my frustration toward him?"_

He continued, _[You have endured much pain and sorry before coming here. You have been suppressing those memories for over two years now, keeping it private…even to yourself.]_

I hugged myself in discomfort. "That's…I don't…I don't know what to make of it."

He sighed, _[That's sounds about right for someone your age. Then, since it is only fair, how about I tell you_ _ **my**_ _story?]_

My eyes widened. "…okay…" I answered softly.

Oranguru took a deep breath. _[As with all the other Pokémon on this island, I didn't originate here. My origin starts decades ago. I actually came from Akala Island of the Alola Region. I didn't fit well with my tribe. I was the only one of my kind with a Telepathy ability strong enough to communicate mentally with Pokémon_ _ **and**_ _people. So I hitched the first one-man boat I could find. That boat happened to belong to a Pokémon trainer named Satori. He and his starter Pokémon Abra battled me for the boat. He won, and caught me in a PokeBall. But to my luck, he took me with him to Ula'ula Island.]_

 _[Shortly after he arrived, the Ula'ula Island Kahuna made Satori one of the Trial Captains. He ended up in charge of a Totem Slowking, and the Psychium-Z crystals he guarded. Before being a trainer's Pokémon, I was unruly and close-minded. Under Satori, I learned the lessons of humility, discipline, and flexibility. He opened my mind to all sorts of ideals and truths. My fighting skills improved greatly, as I could even match the Totem Slowking. Through the years as Trial Captain, Satori, his Kadabra, and I learned new things every day, and was taught by our kahuna, fellow Trial Captains, and even the trainers undergoing the Island Challenge.]_

 _[Then, when Satori turned 21, he was forced to step down as Trial Captain. But our journey only just begun. Kadabra evolved into Alakazam. I traveled all throughout Alola with Satori, uncovering all of Alola's secrets. Then we would share our findings with the locals and trainers abroad. I gained my new nickname, Sensei, because the children would look up to me as equal a teacher as my trainer. Alakazam gained the nickname 'Protégé', because he was often the second in command whenever my trainer was temporarily busy or fell ill. Satori even earned his own Z-Necklace, and mastered many Z-Moves with us.]_

 _[Years passed. Our kahuna was getting old, and his children moved away from Alola to see the world. He wondered if Tapu Fini would find Satori worthy to take his place as the new Island Kahuna. But Satori requested a new journey. We had learned all there could be known in Alola, and thought it would benefit us to learn even more abroad. So we boarded a cruise ship and began our world tour journey. Satori, Protégé, and I eagerly awaited what the other regions would have in store.]_

Oranguru's expression darkened. _[But…it seemed fate had other plans. A storm, the likes of which we had never seen before, came out of nowhere. Our ship was large, accommodating hundreds of people_ _ **and**_ _Pokemon. We thought it could withstand the storm. We were wrong.]_

 _[The winds crashed ferocious waves that tipped the ship. Rain and lightning sent the passengers and crew into chaos. A couple of trainers urged their Pokémon to use Sunny Day. But it mysteriously failed. Satori was certain a Pokemon was behind this, and went to action. He helped the crew to keep the other passengers in some orderly fashion. He tasked Protégé to search out the malevolent Pokémon. He tasked me to keep the lost and frightened Pokemon in one, safe place.]_

 _[Then…*crack!*…]_ In between his telepathic communication, the memory of that ship breaking apart was so vivid I could hear the destruction myself, as if I was there. _[I held the Pokemon together in a vault-like room. The room had a buoy system that kept us afloat like a life boat. But my thoughts wildly reached out to my….]_ He swallowed. _[Satori was still directing other humans. His mental link kept cutting in and out, like he was struggling to focus. Protégé, on the other hand, suffered a worse fate. His last audible telepathic words seemed to indicate he found the beast responsible. But he screamed…I never heard him scream like that…and his mental link violently cut off. I never saw or heard him again.]_

He paused with a heavy sigh. _[Our life pod rattled about on the waves, and I was in such a panic I lost my footing and was knocked out. When I came to, I was on the beach of this island. My pod remained relatively intact. Scyther, the two Ratatta, Slowpoke, Tangela, Machop, the Bellsprout, the Marill, the Patrat, the Zigzagoon, the Sentret, the Yungoos, the Sewaddle, the Oddish, and the Mankey all were with me in that pod.]_

" _That's why they trust him so much…"_ I thought.

 _[After quickly checking that they were okay, my mind immediately searched for Satori. I ran the whole beach, when I faintly picked up his thoughts. I ran faster than I ever ran before. While I did find the other life pods, to my horror, they were a wreck. Motionless bodies washed the shore, both humans and Pokémon. I prayed to Tapu Lele that Satori would not be one of them. But as I had abandoned the island, it seemed Tapu Lele would not be with me this time.]_

 _[I did find Satori's body. His body was beaten up by the waves, and bleeding all over. He was barely alive, and I could tell by his brainwaves that would not last much longer.]_ His voice slowed at this moment, pausing more frequently. _[I held him in my arms. His body was too limp, and his mouth remained agape. But he forced himself to keep eye contact with me. It last for two minutes too short. As he closed his eyes, he said only three words…"Sensei"…"keep"…"necklace"…]_

I looked to the necklace on the center rock, and glanced at the mound of dirt in front of it. Then I looked away as tears rolled down my face.

Oranguru shakily raised his arms. _[After that, I honored him the only way I knew how. It…was the most laborious thing I have ever done with_ _ **just**_ _my own two hands.]_

There was a whole minute of silence, as all this sunk in. Then I looked up to the stone with a Pikachu face on it. My voice quivered, "What about the other two rocks? The Pikachu?"

 _[The blank one is for all who lost their lives on or around this island. For shortly after I arrived, I quickly…harshly…learned the order of things. The flying Pokémon would attack us whenever we were outside the safety of the forest. They often snatched up the injured and the weak, and they'd never return. There are…too many lost to count…and their bodies left with them. So I have a stone there as a 'grave' reminder.]_

 _[That stone also encompasses those before_ _ **and**_ _after me. The Pokémon inhabiting the rocky terrain of the island have been here way longer than me. Their story is similar to the rest of us, but they have adopted a more aggressive approach to survival. Didn't help that I was in mourning my first weeks on the island, when in hindsight it would have benefited me to show the strength of a leader. Now, I am an unworthy ally in the eyes of those from the rocky terrain.]_

 _[There are occasional Pokémon that drift upon our shores from the outside world. They are drifters who were either discarded, lost, or shipwrecked. Most do not make it to the safety of the forest, as the flying Pokémon patrol the beaches, and you're pretty much a goner if you land on the beaches near the rocky half. But some do make it. Rockruff, Zorua, Sneasel, Jangmo-o, and Ralts are among those survivors who landed after my arrival. Slowpoke tries his best, in his own way, to help increase the odds of that survival, like with that Wooper. They are the lucky ones, stuck like the rest of us.]_

 _[Now, there was one unifier between our two sides. That was a Pikachu. He was with me in that life pod. As an Electric-type, he was instrumental to our defense against many of the flying Pokémon. But he also was a great speaker. He was the only one of us tolerable to the rocky terrain side, and he even helped them out from time to time. But to me, personally, he was my second salvation. I taught him new tactics for battle, and gave him new ideas. In turn, his wide-eyed eagerness to learn and sympathize with others partly filled a hole in my heart I had only reserved for Satori and Protégé. In time, he effectively became_ _ **my**_ _protégé."_

" _But, one day, conflict would soon overwhelm us. The flying Pokémon were not equip to handle a unified force between my forest side, and the rocky terrain side. And when that time nearly came upon us, they made their huge attack. Their leader rallied_ _ **all**_ _members of their flying brethren, and attacked both sides. I and my rocky terrain counterpart lost many lives that day. But we all would have been lost to a terrible fate…were in not for Pikachu.]_

 _[In a final sacrifice, he used up all his electricity in a final attack. I had mentioned to him a Z-Move only Pikachu could know, but warned it could only be achieved through a Z-Crystal. I pleaded with him not to try, as it risked expulsing all the electricity in his body, and it likely would fail. But to everyone's surprise, a miracle happened. During that battle, there was an Ultra Wormhole in the sky near the flying Pokémon. Suddenly, a strange bolt of energy struck Pikachu from that hole, and he used the last of his energy combined with Ultra-radiation to perform a 10,000,000-Volt Thunderbolt.]_

 _[The Z-Move forced every flying Pokémon to flee. Both island sides were safe. But at a terrible price. With all his energy forced out, Pikachu could not recover. He, too, died in my hands. The Pokémon from the rocky side took pity on us for just that day, and created that stone in his honor.]_

I was shaking as I cried. I tried stifle myself, as it felt wrong to me to cry too loudly.

Oranguru opened his eyes. _[I understand pain and sorrow, as you have. I'm sure you wish to hear an answer to this tale; some sort of way to overcome such loss. But, I'm afraid, I have no such answer.]_ He got to his feet and faced me. _[The best you, and I, can hope is to cope. We are stuck on this island, with nowhere to run. I have Zorua as my second protégé. Helps keep my mind off of things. And I hoped_ _ **you**_ _could be my replacement, too…for…]_ His mental connection cut off as his eyes drifted downward.

My heart was already sunk, but now it sank out of my body. _"I feel like…such a jerk…"_ I fell to my knees. _"Oranguru was only trying…to see me become…"_

He slowly walked passed me. But he tapped his hand on my shoulder. _[I will not push you to do anything, anymore, if you feel uncomfortable. When you are ready, come to me.]_ With that, he vanished through the grove branches.

That left me, alone, with the graves of Oranguru's past. I stayed until my eyes could no longer shed tears. _"What do I do now?"_


	17. The Sting

{Present day}

As I expected, the Unova public records had no map for that mountain area. The help desk recalled there being one, but somehow misplaced it. Given his hazy recollection when I pressed for details, I concluded Team Celeste was up to no good again.

So I tried my next best source: scofflaws. From all my travels, I learned every region has at least one seedy bar. For Unova, that was the Molting Mandi-Bar of Castelia City. Nowhere would you find more rule-breakers in the region than here, second only to organized crime bases. Law enforcement knew about this place, but tolerated it in exchange for being a wealth of tipped information on worse scum. And that is why I came here, too.

I entered the bar in my cloaked attire and shades. It was late at night; the witching hour of scofflaws. Street thugs, delinquents, petty burglars, gamblers, maniacs, ex-grunts, cue balls, punks, and washed-up businessmen alike were present. Policemen would have a field day with the amount of records they could scrape off this crowd. In fact, some of the customers _were_ police officers, likely bribed and here for the view.

The bar was run by one male bartender. He had two Mr. Mime cleaning around the bar, and a Mandibuzz perched on guard in from the liquor storage room. Tables scattered about, surrounded by cushioned seats and couches. All the servers were young waitresses, ranging in age from sixteen to thirty, dressed in revealing outfits to better 'attract' customers. They received tips for serving drinks…among _other_ services.

 _"Well…this could take a while."_ I took off my hood and walked straight to the counter.

The bartender glanced at me while he was serving other customers. When it came my turn, he slid a glass and poured some liquor.

I raised an eyebrow. "You _know_ I can't handle this stuff, right?"

He smirked, "And _I_ know you don't entertain a booty call even if one smacked you in the face."

"Heh, I guess things change, in due time."

The bartender leaned toward me. "So what brings you here? Not used to seeing you by yourself."

I frowned. "Like I said: things change." But I whispered, "Know anything about missing records?"

"Kid, you're going to have to be more specific than that." He motioned to everyone in the bar. " _Everyone_ walking in here has a history they'd like to erase, if they haven't already."

"Then how about maps to northern Unova. Of the less charted variety."

He pondered for a couple of seconds. "Might have heard about what you're looking for." His face grew stern. "But you know the **rules** of this bar…"

I reached my right hand into my cloak. Then I discretely opened a portal to reach my wallet in the stash. To any onlookers, it looked like I just pulled my wallet from my cloak. I reached in and pulled out a few thousand PokeDollars. "Of course…"

The bartender showed no reaction, except for his tantalized eyes. He slipped the bills below the counter, then leaned in again to whisper, "There's a customer who comes in here. Looks like a cop, but his uniform doesn't match the other officers in Unova. He comes fairly regularly, but the strange thing is I hardly know him. I assume that's the sort of m.o. of the guys you look for, am I right?"

I nodded. _"Yeah, that sounds like it could be a Defense Division member of the Alchimian Society."_ "So, is he here now?"

"Was here yesterday. Don't know when he'll come back in here."

"And he knows of the missing map?"

"Something like that. He boasted once in a drunkard state. Likes to get to know my ladies. In otherwords: one of my most valuable customers."

"I'm not here to get him arrested."

He gave me a serious look. "Better not. You don't look like a cop, but nobody in this establishment takes kindly to _undercover_ cops."

"I'll keep that in mind." I pick up my glass, out of courtesy. "Thanks." I'm about to step away from the counter, when the bartender grabs my arm.

"I'd be wary of this man," he disclosed quietly, but with a stern, gritty voice. "Something about him…even _I_ keep my distance. And if either of you create a scene in this bar…it's out the door!"

"Got it."

He let me go and moved on to the next customer.

I contemplated using my 'persuasion' on him to forget about me. But given how strict his policies are to allow small lawbreakers to roam free, I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. He didn't know my name or anything, and he didn't ask. Just as I'd prefer.

I wandered the bar for a bit. _"So, I got an Alchimian member who comes in here to get drunk and womanize! He's likely older than me, and definitely has some level of 'persuasion'. I can't press him for information; that'll likely create a scene, and I'll get kicked out. Or worse: in law enforcement's radar. So in that case…"_ I found an empty table against a semi-circle couch. After I set my glass on the table, I plopped onto the seat, reclined to a relaxed and carefree position, slicked back parts of my hair, and waited. _"I'll have him come to me!"_

I had visited this bar a few times before, but never had I done a stakeout here. The music here was a leisurely party ambiance, peppered with heavy bases to keep you from falling asleep. There were no standard security cameras anywhere on the ceilings or walls. My eyes wandered to each customer that came and went. All of the customers were men, and most sat alone or in pairs at the tables, even though there was enough seats for eight at each table. Unfortunately, the guy I was looking for didn't seem to come tonight.

But the night wasn't completely wasted. I also watched the waitresses to remember their routines. Every waitress was primarily in charge of taking drink orders and delivering them. They wore lots of makeup and were not dressed in any uniform, so they likely dressed to a specific code by what they had in their own wardrobes. The most common outfit type was that of a small crop top, short shorts, and high heels. And they would use their looks to elicit bigger tips. Sometimes, at request or because one was too drunk, the waitress would stop to sit right up to the customers, entertaining them with sexual advances or caresses. Then, for a high price, a customer could follow a waitress to one of the backrooms. Didn't know exactly what they were doing back there for hours, but I could think of at least _two_ reasons a guy would want to be there.

Some of the waitresses seemed to recognize me from my visits a year ago. They'd wave sultrily, but nothing passed that when I didn't wave them over. The ones who didn't know me did try to entice me.

The first one was a blonde woman, who looked a year older than me. "Hey there, handsome," she cooed. She held her serving board against her chest, trying to draw my attention there. "Need a refill?"

I politely shrugged. "Nah. Heard liquor tastes finer the longer you wait."

"Wine isn't the only thing that applies to," she says in an alluring tone. "You know where to find me." She walks off to another table, giving the man the same tone of voice.

"Later," I mumbled. _"Gonna have to keep this drink close. About my only excuse to keep them at a distance. Fuck, the things I do for my missions!"_

About a couple hours after that, another waitress approached me. I kept my calm and cool demeanor, but inside I was doing double-takes. _"Pan?!"_

The girl looked about my sister's age, had pink hair in pigtails, and dressed like her, too. But to my relief, she wasn't Pan. She did, however, lean close to me in a way that showed her cleavage through her top. "Haven't seen you here before," she amused. "Like, you need a…"

"I'm good," I said quickly in a more irritable tone than I would have liked.

"Fine," she huffed. "Like, whatever!" And with a swish of her pigtails she left me alone.

Before leaving for the night, I poured most of the liquor under the table, through a portal. I waved the bartender good night as I walked out the door.

I came back each night, waiting for my mystery man to come. I would order a drink from the bartender, then take it to a table where I could see nearly all the other customers. Three nights in, and I practically memorized which waitresses went to each table. Each waitress was in charge of ten tables, and each table had over a dozen waitresses responsible for it. That way some could afford time to be more 'social' with the needs of a customer, or multiple for one customer in some cases.

But there was one waitress who was not like the others. She was a short red-haired girl, with a tank top, a knee-length skirt, and high heels. She looked the youngest of the staff, but her facial makeup made her look slightly older. Her voice was so soft and quiet, I could never hear her unless she was possibly a table over.

But the biggest thing that stood her out from the others was her left arm. Or rather, the complete lack of one. She had a metal stub sticking out of her left shoulder. And many of the customers she served pointed that out. To her credit, she was very applicable in her waitress job. She had a notepad with a magnet that allowed her to stick it to her prosthetic stub, and wrote on it with her right hand for the orders. To serve the drinks, she balanced the serving board on her head.

As handy as she was, she was constantly the target of derogatory remarks. Throughout each night, she gave her best poker face against as many comments to her arm as possible. Where she faltered though was any cat calls and wolf whistles her direction. She flustered every time a guy teasingly pulled or shoved her around, tried to look up her skirt, or said any lude pickup lines. The other waitresses acted like this was no problem when it happened to them, but this girl seemed visibly upset. She trembled when she had to approach such customers, sometimes lost her balance in her high heels, and made frequent breaks to the restroom.

I sympathized with her frustration, but irritably and begrudgingly kept myself seated. I was more worried the bartender may be bothered if I disrupted his staff from work. _"She seems new here,"_ I concluded. _"And definitely_ _ **does not**_ _want to be here."_

But something else was nagging me in the back of my mind about her. Like I'd seen her somewhere before…

Then, on the forth night, a different customer walked in. He wore a navy blue business shirt with a badge symbol on the shirt pocket. His demeanor was militant like, but with an air of confidence like he owned the place. It matched his "rugged and handsome" look he was going for. He sat a few tables away, reclining against the sofa. With a snap of his fingers, the pink-haired waitress approached him.

"May I, like, take your order?" she asks gingerly.

"Yes, I'd like some of your hardest liquor," he said coolly. "And please, feel free to join me!"

She giggled and went off to get the drink. When she returned, she sat next to him on the couch. He had one arm resting on the back of the coach, just behind the waitress who scooched against him.

I narrowed my eyes as I watched him all night. I needed to be sure he was the guy I was looking for. For a while, he seemed plenty entertained with the pink-haired waitress. There'd be a playful banter with the two. But after two hours, the waitress seemed a little miffed with staying with him too long. As he drank, he got louder, and looser with his actions. To my surprise, the pink-haired waitress got over her initial irritation after he whispered something to her, and rested her head on his shoulder.

A little later, another, blue-haired waitress walked by his table. I often saw her primarily taking drink orders, and was the least likely to be seen fraternizing with the customers. Of the waitresses, she was the most serious at her job. The rugged man watched her from time to time. She turned her nose up to every other customer who tried to flirt with her, and she directed the other waitresses how to maximize efficiency to each table.

When she passed by her table, the rugged man called her to join his side, adding a pickup line that made my skin crawl. She scowled and questioned him back, speaking just soft enough for me not to hear from a few tables over. The man gritted his teeth, but then he smiled. He spoke back to her at the same volume as her, in a smooth sort of way. Her eyes grew hazy for a second. He said some more things to her. Her body relaxed a bit on his every word, and she spoke more casually with him. Then she sat down next to him, mirroring the pink-haired girl.

I was fuming. I nearly broke my glass drink in my hands. _"He_ _ **is**_ _a Team Celeste member! How_ _ **dare**_ _he use that 'persuasion' power for something as low as that!?"_

But it didn't stop there. He 'persuaded' her to drink from his refilled liquor, which got her almost as drunk as he was. Then, with another command, they both stood up and stumbled to one of the backrooms.

Completely livid, I left my table and stormed out of the bar. _"I can't stand this! There's a bar_ _ **full**_ _of crooks, and a Team Celeste scumbag, and I can't do a fucking thing about it!"_

I stomached watched the Celeste man for two more nights. He came to the Molting Mandi-Bar every four or five days. The man would sit at different tables, but still get very drunk and hit on all the waitresses. At some point each night, he'd have a dozen waitresses hanging around him and his table. The blue-haired girl never seemed to remember him between his visits, even when I questioned her. She became an unfortunate victim of his 'persuasion' power, from making her forget his visits, to getting her drunk enough to be more perceptible to his power.

I had enough after the third night. On my island, I summoned Nightraider and Zemblance to my private camp. Sensei was busy with a party of my teammates for some distractions against the Alchimian Society in the Hoenn region. So these two were the best available to rant to them of what I was doing and what I found.

I paced back and forth in front of them. "…and he has the blue-haired woman under his full control! My father is a _terrible_ man, but I know he'd _never_ stoop to such a level as to compromise how you treat a woman! And this bartender is so loosey-goosey with how far he's willing to let the laws be bent. Argh! I want to punch his fucking face in!" I punched a wall of rock. Then grimaced as the pain in my hand flared.

Nightraider nodded in agreement. _[So you're going to get the information from him yet, on where you can find the map?]_

 _[And get him arrested?]_ added Zemblance.

I cursed under my breath as I rubbed my injured hand. "Oh ho, I don't want him arrested. I want him to be _humiliated_ …then arrested. But I'll need to know about the map first. Which required all this stupid staking out, where I couldn't interfere with anything without risking the bartender kicking me out. If I get kicked out, whether before or after I got the information I need, there goes a crucial hotbed of tipped information against the Alchimian Society. On top of all of this, I don't even know how strong his 'persuasion' power is compared to mine!"

 _[Alright, man, calm down,]_ said Nightraider. _[Don't get yourself wound up too tight. Just think this through, like you always do.]_

I took a few deep breaths, calming myself down. "What I need is a way to get him to come after me, by himself, outside the bar."

 _[I could do it,]_ Zemblance said. _[You said he likes women, so why don't I lure him…]_

"No!" I blurted flatly. "That would probably become the most questionable thing you'd done for these missions. Am I'm counting the time you got Pan in trouble at the Battle Frontier."

He gave a mischievous grin. _[Admit it: you have no regrets for me doing that against her.]_

I paused, thinking of something else. _[You may be on track for something.]_ "Okay, I have some sort of idea. But..." I swallowed hard. "…I'm going to have to bait him the night before we really strike him back."

Zemblance rubbed his hands together. _[Ooh, yes! What kind of illusion will you need me to conjure up this time?]_

"A policeman. I'll need you to be invisible and stakeout the Castelia City Police Department. Find the grumpiest, hard-lining cop at that station. We'll use his resemblance the following night to bait the Celeste man into finding that cop, under the pretense that he's friendly. Then, after getting the info we need in an alley, we'll have that cop arrest him."

Zemblance grinned, _[That's a good trick!]_

Nightraider tilted his head. _[And what are_ you _going to do?]_

I grimaced, "I'll have to fight fire with fire…"

On the next night the Celeste grunt was set to arrive, I got there early when lots of tables were empty. I also didn't order my drink at the bar. The table I chose was the one I knew the blue-haired waitress went to.

In a few minutes, she walked up to my table. "How can I help you, sir?" she smiled.

"Oh, I'm still thinking about the drink…but I do have a question. You know about that guy in the business suit…?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, I really don't," she interrupted. Her face puzzled, like she was earnestly trying to think of him. "I remember you asking me before, but I don't recall meeting him before. You sure he comes here? Or you're confusing him with someone else?"

"Nah, pretty sure he comes here. How about I raise my table number card for you so I can point you out to him?"

She paused, then shrugged. "That's fine. Not the craziest request I've seen at this bar." She walked off, still looking slightly confused.

About an hour later, the Celeste man walked in. I waited until he picked at table to sit at. Then I moved my table card, numbered '21', up on the back of my couch. By the time the blue-haired waitress came back to me, the guy already had a waitress by his side.

I pointed the guy out to her, and she made a sour face. "Him? What's your beef with this…guy?"

"Complicated," I replied, "but if you're immediate reaction to him is any indication, I despise him just as much."

She looked back to me. "So, _why_ did you call me for…?"

"Just, stay away from him, out of earshot. Whatever your gut is telling you about him, I can say from experience it's likely true."

She dazed off for a second. Then replied, "Okay. So, was that all you wanted to tell me?"

I smirked, "Actually, I'm ready for my drink." I pulled out my wallet, then slapped ten thousand PokeDollars on the table. Her eyes grew wide. I continued, "I know you work harder than anyone else here at this bar. Feel free to split this among your co-workers if need be. In exchange, I'll need a lot of help tonight."

She gave me a suspicious look. "With what?"

I leaned back and replied coolly. "Everyone comes in for a drink. I'm thinking of something new to try, but I'm not sure where to start. So I'll need as much help as possible. Oh, and not just any waitresses; I specifically want every waitress who usually goes to Table 32…" I motioned to the table the Celeste Man was sitting at. "…to come help me out at my table. Can you make that possible?"

She pondered for a moment, her eyes getting hazy. Then she nodded slowly as she picked up my tip. "Yeah, I can work with that."

As I waited for my plan to begin, I saw the red-haired waitress pass by. She approached the table next to me, serving an off-duty cop. "C-can I get you something, sir?" she soft-spoke nervously.

I turned to look at her, but her hair partly blocked any good look at her face. But hearing her voice jogged a memory in my brain. _"Wait…is she from…? No way…! She never really stood out much in that class, but if that's her…"_

Just then, the first waitress approached me. It was the blonde-haired woman from the first night. "Hey, I see you don't have a drink this time? Shall _I_ get you something?"

" _Right, the plan. Focus on that right now…"_ I smiled to her. "Yes, could you send me a drink sample? And then stick around me for a while; have I got a story for you!"

She returned with a glass shot, then sat next to me. On the fly, I made up a long-winding story about a bumbling friend I never had. It led into making embarrassing jokes about the Celeste man sitting at table 32. As the story went on, the waitresses who usually went to table 32 came to my table one by one. I first had them change my drink, pretending to change my mind constantly. Then I'd 'persuade' them to also join me at the table. Most of them stood around the table, but two sat next to me on the couch, and one stood behind me. Any time one of those three waitresses tried to reach out to touch me, I'd shift my body position to keep talking directly to them, so as not to rudely shake off their advances.

As the night went on, my plan was going great. I ended up having almost twenty waitresses crowd my table, all of them usually in charge of table 32. And, to my delight, the Celeste man took notice. At first, he was confused why he wasn't getting a lot of attention as he used to. Then he had to make the one waitress he had under his thumb leave to keep him serving drinks. But as tipsy as he got, he caught wind of the commotion at my table. He was loathing the fact I was getting the most attention for the night. Every time I made a joke in my story directed at him, the girls laughed, and some would make glances his way. If looks could kill, his glare toward me would fry me ten times over.

But I pretended not to notice him.

Then the red-haired girl return with a third order for the cop-dressed customer. This was when I could get a good look at her face. After a few seconds glancing, I was internally shocked. _"She_ _ **is**_ _from that class! How did…?"_

There was a sudden slam on my table. I whirled my head back. There before me was the Celeste grunt, seething through his teeth.

"What is the matter with you?!" he bellowed.

I tried my best to hold back a smile. "Beg pardon?"

"You have nearly twenty women clamoring around you, and you look like you hardly notice! Don't _any_ of them entertain your attention?"

I looked puzzled. "Entertain? Why, I'm entertaining them with quite a compelling story. Right, ladies?"

Some of them nodded or shrugged, but they stood uneasily as the tension rose between the Celeste man and me.

He sneered, "I don't even want to **know** what you've been talking about." He leaned on the table. "Never seen you around these parts before. What's your name?"

I paused for a second. "Nate…"

A glass shattered on the ground. "Geez, girl, you turn your head so fast?" I heard the off-duty cop say, although I didn't turn my head.

"S-sorry…" The red-headed waitress squeaked. "I-I'll get you another!"

I wanted to turn my head to look, but I still had to focus on the scumbag in front of me. I continued, "I'm just another customer visiting Unova. Give it a month, and you won't see me around here again…"

He gripped my table. "I don't got a month!" His voice was slurring a little, but still barking mad. "I come here after _long_ trips for work, and I get **one** night off every few days. Some stupid group is giving my boss trouble, and I'd **hate** to be the one to clean that mess up!"

I gave a laidback smirk. "Sounds like your organization is in a competitive field. If competition isn't your thing, I'm sure you could find another job, right?"

"Get out!" he growled.

I stood up. "Make me."

"Get out now!"

" _There we go! That 'persuasion' actually felt pretty weak to mine."_ I mockingly scrub the inside of my ear. "Sorry, couldn't hear that. What did you say?"

"Argh!" He was about to throw a punch at me. Suddenly, a barrier materialized between us. One of the Mr. Mime used a Barrier attack to break us up.

At that moment, the bartender walked up to us, really pissed. "What the fuck is going on here?"

The Celeste man jabs a finger at me. "This punk is distracting my waitresses from my table!"

I shrugged calmly. "Not true. These ladies just came to me as I was telling a story. Paid for extra drinks while they passed by. Not breaking any rules there, am I?"

The bartender looks between me and the guy. His eyes fall to the Celeste man, who wobbles a bit from his slight drunkenness. "I better not see you start a fight in my bar. This is your **last** warning!"

The Celeste man looked like he was about to explode. But when the bartender ordered one of the waitresses to lead him back to his table, he relented. While he stumbled back to his seat, the other waitresses scattered discretely.

"As for you, _ladies' man_ ," the bartender turned to me. "You're only getting _one_ for the rest of this night. You don't need to try so hard to prove me wrong on changing, at the expense of my business."

"Fine, fine, my apologies," I replied. Then I got an idea. "Mind if I take the **one** somewhere private?" I eyed the backrooms. "Might do me some good to cool off after that confrontation."

The bartender gave me a skeptical, but pleased look. "Not _my_ business to know _your_ business, but I have a mind to know not to send you any of my waitresses above your age."

I looked to the table over. The red-haired girl was frantically cleaning up the shattered pieces of the glass she dropped.

The bartender took notice. "Her? She rarely goes back there. Scares her half to death just having a guy flirt with her."

"They're doing it **wrong** then," I grumbled. "You got a better idea," I finished quickly.

He shrugged, "Whatever." He walked up to the redhead. "Hey, Zoe!"

She snapped to her feet and whirled around. "Y-yes, boss?" she flustered.

He pointed to me. "Take this young man to the _back_. I'll have someone else clean the mess, but **do not** screw up, again. Don't make me regret hiring you!"

She gave a pained expression, and her body looked like she was about to faint on the spot. But she nodded to him slowly. Then, without looking at me, she took my hand and led me to one of the six backrooms.

It sort of surprised me to see all the accommodations and furniture you'd find in a hotel in this room. There was soothing music playing in the room, which I could barely hear at first. But when Zoe closed the door, the sounds from the bar immediately cut off. The walls also seemed to be made of an unusual material.

My heart raced, understanding what the room was meant for. _"I am_ _ **not**_ _comfortable with this…stuff…but this is the best place to ask her."_ I took a deep breath and looked to her.

Zoe still had her hand on the door handle, shaking as she clicked it locked. As she slowly turned to me, she was visibly scared and upset. She let the notebook magnetized to her stub fall to the ground. She looked down at the floor, and was picking at the left strap of her tank top with her right hand. "I…I never really…did this before…" Her voice was shaking, like she was holding back a cry. She pulled the strap over her shoulder and stub. "…but…I…must…"

Not waiting any longer, I walked right up to her. She flinched and nearly screamed, had I not put my left hand over her mouth. She backed against the wall, which was fairly soft, and finally looked at me with petrified eyes.

I moved my right hand up to my lips, signaling to be quiet. "Sorry, but, I need to know something first." I whispered in as calm and sincere a voice as I could. "This room, is sound insulated from _both_ sides? Blink twice for 'yes' and thrice for 'no'."

At first, she still stared at me frightened. Then she blinked twice.

"And are there hidden cameras or bugs?"

She blinked three times.

"Oh, thank Arceus." I sighed and let go of her. I also removed my shades and slid them into my pants pocket.

She stared at me, still pressing herself against the wall in a desperate attempt to keep as much distance from me as possible. "Who…who are you?"

I puzzled, "I'm Nate." I said it like she'd know.

But she blinked and still hugged the wall. "I…heard that name…before…"

"From school?" I continued. "The school for orphans near Floccesy Town? You were in Stephanie's class…"

As soon as I said that name, it all clicked for her. Her eyes grew wide. " **You** …Nate…" Tears streamed from her face, as a smile tried to break through her sniffling. But she let go of the wall and leaned onto my chest.

I let her bawl onto my shirt. "Zoe…" I lightly hugged her, though that made her briefly cry harder. _"Shit, what did I leave behind?"_

After several minutes of letting it all out, she looked up to me. All her makeup was smeared by her tears. "I never thought I'd see a familiar face again!" she sobbed.

"Um, here…" I led her to the bed, and we both sat down. I reached over to the night stand and gave her the box of tissues. She placed it next to her and grabbed a few to wipe her tears and clean most of her makeup off. A twinge of guilt knotted in my stomach. I couldn't help but stare at her prosthetic stub where her left arm used to be.

Zoe noticed where I was looking. She didn't seem to take offense, but she looked uneasy nonetheless. "So," she said once she felt calm enough. "Why are you here? What happened to you?"

It was my turn to look away for a moment. I rested my hands on my lap. "I…was going to ask you the same thing. The quiet girl in class suddenly ending up…here…" I looked back to her. "I remember the school being attacked. Then it…was kind of a blur. I don't know…what happened," I fibbed most of that.

As she recollected, the tears started to come back. "The last time I remembered you was you walked Stephanie to school, like you always did the two years you were around. Then…it happened so fast. Screaming…chaos...the school got destroyed…I woke up in the ER with my left arm in a brace."

I looked down again. My fists clenched my pants to stop myself from shaking up. _"I remember that attack…"_ "Is…that why your arm…"

"Not quite. While it was healing, my classmates and I and the staff, we all got separated. I was moved to a new privately-owned hospital. Then during recovery it…they told me it got infected. And they had to amputate it." She mournfully looked to her metal stub. "After surgery, they released me, but…I had nowhere left to stay. And the hospital wouldn't help me further. I had to fend for myself in the streets, I grew hungry, and Team Plasma was at their worst! So I hitched a boat to Castelia City. I thought the 'city of gradeur' could be my ticket to opportunity. But with just one arm, and businesses recovering from Team Plasma's attempted takeover of the region, nobody would hire me…except here."

I bit my lip as I took it all in. I wanted to scream 'I'm sorry", but I didn't have the guts to do it. Instead, I asked, "What hospital was it? Do you remember the name?"

She thought for a moment. "I think it was…'Chail Main Hospital'…"

I choked. _"Alchimian Society…of course…I'm so stupid!"_

She noticed how shaken I looked, and reached her hand out to touch my arm. "This…this is none of your fault. All these things…they happened by accident and happenstance…"

"No it isn't!" I snapped. I gripped my head with both hands, remembering the aftermath of the attack on the school. "That attack…it wasn't random. And neither was what happened to you guys after that. There were bad people out there who were responsible for all that."

"What?! Who?" she gulped.

"I…I wish I could tell you. You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and I don't have a lot of time to explain it in detail. Even if you did believe me…that info paints a target on your back. Those bad guys would hunt you down for it…do _worse_ than kill you for it! The fact that they let you go the way you are right now…they think you're inconsequential. They find you a non-threat because you mean nothing to the rest of society. That's how these bad guys are doing it; they worm their way into the public under everyone's nose, and either weed out those that nobody cares about, or neutralizes those that stand against them."

Fear filled her eyes as I told her this. "D-did you know…?"

"Before the attack? No. But I've been trying to foil these bad guys ever since."

She froze for a moment. Then she trembled, "Is…that why you're _here_?"

I paused. "Yes. That guy who threatened me earlier…he's a member of that bad guy group."

She hugged herself with her arm as she panicked, "Shit! He…he was trying to flirt with me a couple of occasions! What if he knows me from the school? What if they're hunting me down? What if…?"

I reached out and gripped her gently by her shoulders. "Hey! Hold it! Let's…calm down for a minute. I'm _very_ certain that guy doesn't know you, nor was he sent here to look for you."

She relaxed a bit as she stared back into my eyes. "Okay…I trust you…"

I involuntarily let go of her the moment she said those words. "Just…be careful not to say that around me. I'm under enough pressure as is."

We sat there in silence for a minute. Then she scooched a little closer to me. "So…are you going to apprehend that guy?"

I gritted my teeth. "Fuck yes, I want to…"

"You got a badge or something? Like an undercover cop?"

I raised an eyebrow. "With those supposed cops that you've seen come through this bar, you think _I'm_ one?"

She shrugged, "Heck if I know. The law certainly isn't looking out for me."

" _I got to do something for her…"_ Just then, another idea popped in my head. "Hey, listen, I have an idea. My plan is to extort some information from him, but I need a private place to do it. I was thinking of bring him outside in an alley in the middle of the night to fight it out of him..." I gestured to the room we were in. "…but I think a room like this might be more suitable and less of a struggle on my part."

She looked at me confused. "But how are you going to get him in _here_? Customers can only come in here when accompanied by **one** waitress, and nobody else can join them while…'in session'."

I gave her an uneasy look. "Then I'm going to need **your** help…"

She grew flustered again. "What?! No! I mean I'd like to help, but I don't know if I can…" A tear streaked down her face. "I hate this place! I hate what I have to do in this job."

" _That makes two of us."_ I reached over and gently wiped the tear away. "I know. But it's not tonight that we'll do it. And I'll be there for you at every step I'll need your help in."

She half-smiled. "Okay. What do you need? I assume I'll need to serve him and then coax him to the back?" She shivered uncomfortably as she spoke.

"Yeah, kind of. I'll need you to entertain him, but, more importantly, get him drunk. Like, _really_ drunk. Then when you can appropriately do so, lead him to a back room I'll be waiting at."

"Oh. But, how are _you_ getting in a back room? And don't forget, no more than two people can be in a room at a time."

I smiled. "I got a Pokémon for that."

She smiled back excitedly. "Ooh! Is it Knave? Or Primrose? Or Bravado? Or Joules?"

"No, none of those guys for _this_. I have another that's a Zoroark. He can create an illusion that'll allow me to slip into a room. Then I'll wait for you to come in shortly after that. Nobody will suspect a thing."

She gave me an impressed look. "Wow, you think of everything!" Then she sighed, "I guess I can stomach one night flirting with a wretched man if it means one less seedy guy I'll have to serve…"

"Hold on." I turn my body to face her. "I know this is me asking a lot from you. But if you do this…I'll get you out of here."

She nearly falls off the bed, flabbergasted. "You…how?!"

"I got some connections. But I can explain once the job is done. You still in?"

She put a hand to her head. Her excitement could hardly be contained. "I…got to take this all in. Wait, what am I thinking? Heck yes, I'm in!"

I sighed, "Good. Then the plan will begin during that guy's next visit. I'll have to go very soon, as I got to meet with said Zoroark as I planned."

"Okay." She leaned toward me, looking like she was going to hug me. But then she stopped herself and stood up instead. "Thank you, Nate. For today. You really made my night."

I rubbed the side of my face with my finger. "Eh, don't mention it. Surprise appearances are kind of my thing."

She giggled, then walked over to the door. She was going to reach for the handle, but paused. She turned back to me, with a warm smile. "You know, you really have grown since I last saw you. But I'm glad to see there's some good things I recognize that haven't changed. You still stick up for the little guys and gals."

I flustered slightly at the comment. "Yeah, thanks." I looked her up and down for a moment. "You look like you grown a lot, too. Almost didn't recognize you with the different outfit and all that makeup. Though with the foundation rubbed away, I can see you still have some of those freckles you were known for in class."

She reached her hand to her face and blushed. "Oh, _stop_. You're too kind! I guess I can see why Stephanie liked to hang out with you so much…" she said coyly.

I blushed hard. "O-okay, now. Don't you have work to go back to?"

"Oh. Right. Work." She first bent down to pick up her notebook. Then she reached for the door handle and unlocked the door.

Before she opened it, I added, "Oh! Might want to…" I pointed at her tank top strap still lose over her left side, and motioned with my body what I meant.

She blushed again when she realized it and hastily pulled the strap back over her shoulder. "Right! Work! Thanks! Work!" With that, Zoe rushed out the door.

I took a few minutes to myself in the room. _"Okay, everything is set. Just need to bring Zemblance up to speed. Can't believe I found Zoe here, of all those students and of all places! This has to be a sign. I_ _ **must**_ _take this opportunity!"_

Feeling calm, I walked out of the back room and straight out of the bar. I walked a few blocks down to an alleyway. I stood alone for a few seconds. Then Zemblance shed his illusive cover and walked up to me.

 _[I found the cop, like you asked. I also think this alleyway would be a great place to…]_

 _[There's been a change of plans,]_ I interrupted.

He frowned. _[Aw, really? And I had all these tricks I was going to pull on him.]_

 _[We're still going after the same target. But we're changing the bait…and the venue.]_

 _[What's your angle?]_

 _[There was a waitress I ran into after I goaded the Celeste guy. I…had seen her before.]_

 _[Oh? So what's her beef?]_

 _[Her name is Zoe. She was in that class I was around while stuck in Unova. Well, she's here now, and she's willing to help.]_

He gave me a cautious look. _[Will, you sure it's okay to be telling all your secrets to her? You remember the other times you roped outsiders into your missions?]_

"I know!" I snapped quietly. I took a deep breath. _[Yeah, I know. And I didn't tell her much. Just enough about what I was trying to do. And in exchange, we're helping her flee.]_

 _[Can you do that?]_

I sighed. _[I_ _ **have**_ _to. I_ _ **owe**_ _her that, and everyone else I left behind back then. It's the least I can do…to atone for abandoning them. And it can work in this case. I can help her without compromising my goals.]_

Zemblance shrugged. _[Whatever works for you, is fine with me. More importantly, what am_ _ **I**_ _going to be doing?]_

 _[Okay, here's the_ _ **new**_ _plan…]_

I got Zemblance up to speed, then we prepared all the details in time for the Celeste man's next predicted visit.

Once again, I arrived at the bar early and ordered a drink from the bartender. At the same time, Zemblance snuck in by using his Illusion ability to make himself invisible.

As the bartender poured my drink, he said to me. "What did you _do_ with Zoe a few nights ago?"

I flinched. "Why? She okay?"

"Okay? I've never seen her so proactive in her duties since I hired her?" He leaned in, giving me a meaningful look. "What's your secret?"

I whispered back, "If I told you, you'd be having a whole new career."

He laughed. "Well, I can't argue with that. Feel free to call her or any of the other ladies up _anytime_!"

I nodded, then muttered under my breath as I walked away, "Yeah, your damn lucky you give me leads, or I'd definitely have you finding a 'new job'." I chose a table far off to the side of the bar, and waited.

Like clockwork, the Celeste man walked in. He sat by a table in the center of the bar, and looked around before sitting. I assumed he was looking for me, but I slouched low enough to keep myself inconspicuous. Once he seemed settled, I stood up and put my plan in motion.

There were two people I had to talk to. The first one was the blue-haired head waitress. I 'persuaded' her to have the red-haired girl serve the Celeste guy, not revealing I knew Zoe's name. After she talked to Zoe off to the side, I approached her next.

She sighed with relief when I approached her. "Nate. Thank Arceus! I knew you said you'd come, but I feel so much better now that you are here."

"You know what to do?"

She nodded. "Yep. I'll be serving him the drinks while he gets cozy with another waitress or two, then when I got him as drunk as you requested, I'll bring him to the backroom you're waiting in. Which one again?"

I glanced over to my table, then over to the six backrooms. I quickly pointed to the one room with the clearest path between it and my table. "That one. Now, the Zoroark is invisible right now. But when the soonest opportunity comes, I'll sneak into that room. Keep in mind, the Zoroark is going to make it _look_ like I'm walking into a different room with one of the waitresses to everyone else, even you. So don't get thrown off by that. Once we converge in the room, I'll take it from there."

"'K." She took a deep breath. "One more night. I got this!"

I reached into my pocket. "Oh, and one more thing…" I pulled out a pair of earplugs and handed them to her.

She gave me a confused look. "What do I need _these_ for?"

I gave her an uneasy look. "That guy…let's just say he can run his mouth in ways that'll _make_ you do just about anything. Just…of _anything_ I told you, trust me on _this_."

"All right." She began to slip them into her ears.

"Test them in the bathroom or something to make sure it even muffles your _own_ voice. You're good at lip reading?"

"I'll manage," she nodded as she adjusted her earplugs.

"Good. Then that'll be all until we meet in the back room."

"'K." Zoe looked slightly surprised, likely at how well the earplugs were working already. She took a deep breath. "One more night. I got this!" She gave me a wink as she walked off. "Wish me luck!"

I sat back at my table. I reached out with my telepathy. _[Zemblance, time to get into position.]_

 _[Got it.]_ With our telepathic link, I could sort of discern exactly where he stood in the room. He was careful not to bump into anything or anyone. A few minutes later, he slipped under my table and gave a light knock on the underside.

I watched Zoe serve the Celeste man. He had a waitress in each arm. He likely had a large drink from each of them before that sat beside him. I was too far away to hear what he or Zoe was saying to each other, but I could tell it was working. She looked the most jovial I had ever seen her in this bar, possibly even in her life. This definitely got the Celeste man's attention, and he seemed to try to 'persuade' her to join him. But she played it coy and left to get him another drink instead.

As the two repeated this dance of him advancing on her and Zoe teasing him with a drink for now, I sighed with relief and looked elsewhere. I waited until I saw one of the waitresses go to the restroom. A black-haired girl about my age did so, which meant it was my turn to act.

 _[Okay, Zemblance, the moment's now.]_ I pictured the black-haired girl in my mind. _[Got the image?]_

 _[Yep. Give me a sec.]_ Zemblance was a very good illusionist by this point. But he was still limited to doing one illusion at a time, and only so big. He had to drop his invisibility first, which is why he hid under my table. Then he materialized a replica of the black-haired waitress coming out of the bathroom and straight to my table.

The fake waitress reached a hand out. When I took it, I was careful enough not to press it too hard, or else the illusion would break. I stood up and looked toward the backrooms. Normally, the doors were close to each other in pairs, and further apart from the others. That still _looked_ the case, but Zemblance used his Illusion ability to shift all the doors slightly over, so a different door was overlaid where the original door was that I planned to walk to.

Hands in my pocket, I walked straight along the intended path. _[You have me heading to the intended room, right?]_

 _[Don't worry.]_ His voice sounded slightly strained, as I knew how complex this illusion was going to be. _[I'll lead you there.]_

He had the fake waitress slip her arm through the loop of my left arm, and she tilted her head just above my shoulder. Her expression was that of someone cuddling a plush PokeDoll.

I rolled my eyes. _[You don't have to make her_ _ **that**_ _in-character.]_

 _[It_ _ **has**_ _to look authentic!]_ he snickered.

I glanced over to Zoe once more. She was handing the Celeste man another glass, when she glanced in my direction. She seemed a little thrown off at first, but blinked in a confirming way. With that, I strolled into the backroom Zemblance led me to. As soon as I closed the door, the fake waitress vanished in a rippling flicker.

" _Okay. Now…I wait."_ I stood in a corner of the room by the wall the door came off of. I didn't want the Celeste man to notice me already there in any way, no matter how disoriented he could get.

I expected Zoe to come in with the Celeste man in a couple of hours or so. To my surprise, she came in in a little over one. She had the guy slung over her shoulder, yanking his right arm over to her right with her right arm, pushing his body against her left side.

The man looked _wasted_. His face was tinted green, and his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head. His tie and shirt buttons were loose. He somehow could still speak clear words, but his sentences made absolutely no sense. His body sagged to the floor, to the point where Zoe was nearly dragging him.

She barely managed to close the door behind her with her foot. Then she looked around the room, and noticed me in the corner. "He's…heavy…" she huffed.

I hesitantly walked over to the other side of the guy. Then we both heaved him onto the bed, where he crashed face-down.

"Well," I said while she caught her breath. "I'll admit, that was quicker than I expected."

She gave a half-smile. "Same, actually. He was actually a little _too_ easy to please. He kept trying to hit on me, but I kept offering him one of our popular drinks, promising him I wanted him 'ready'." She shivered a bit. "After flirting and serving him over a dozen glasses of the strong stuff, he nearly slipped under the table. Fortunately, he got so erratic and loud that the other two waitresses left him. And he was _very_ hard for me to carry."

I put a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "You did great."

She smiled back. "Thanks." She scowled at the guy, who was so passed out he didn't react to a word we were saying. "Now what are _you_ going to do?"

My face grew dark. "My mission. I suggest you step out of the room for a few minutes. Got some sort of excuse prepared?"

"Easy. Sometimes customers pass out just before or shortly after coming in here. The waitresses can't really 'work' with a limp body, or _want_ to."

"Good. Just let the door be open for a couple whole seconds, then you can step out."

"Okay." She did as I requested. While the door was open, I moved out of view from the outside. I also telepathically sensed Zemblance sneak in invisibly. Then Zoe quietly slipped out of the room.

Zemblance shifted his illusion to turn into Zoe. He looked to the Celeste guy. _[Is he workable?]_

I locked the door, then stepped up to the bed. _[Yeah, he still speaks. Just got to be direct._ _ **Very**_ _direct.]_

He changed back into his normal appearance. _[Good. I can use my other tricks instead!]_

I flipped the Celeste man onto his back. Drool was coming out the side of his mouth, and his eyelids fluttered half-open and shut independently.

I slapped him across the face. "Wake up!"

He groaned, "Oh, you tease! Please, hop on…"

I gritted my teeth. "You know who _I_ am?"

"You…your voice is pretty low for a pretty girl."

" _He still thinks I'm Zoe."_ I leaned over him. "Mind telling me some secrets?"

"What secrets?"

"I know you work for Team Celeste. You a grunt?"

"I'm no runt!" He said disoriented. He tried to prop himself up, but fell back on his back. "That group is a secret, I ain't telling no bitch anything!"

I released a guttural growl as I reached for his collar. I yanked his head off the bed as I got in his face. "Listen here you…!" I raged. But then a piercing scream shot through my mind. A reminder of a memory I felt I was reliving in this moment. I panicked and let the Celeste man fall onto the bed. _"No. I'm not my father. I'm_ _ **not**_ _my father."_ I reminded myself.

I shook my head, then looked to Zemblance. _[Time for one of your tricks.]_

He grinned, _[With pleasure!]_ He focused for a second.

Suddenly, the room looked like it was shrinking. It caught me off-guard for a second, but I reminded myself this was Zemblance's illusion.

But the Celeste man didn't know that. He started to panic as the walls and ceiling closed around him. "No! Stop! What did I do? I did my job, as you asked!" He scrunched into the center of the bed.

" _So now he thinks he's back among the Alchimian Society…being tortured?"_ I walked back up to him and peered over his face. "Don't worry. We trust your word. Just tell me _everything_ you did."

He shut his eyes. "No, you're lying! You'll try to persuade me to say something I didn't! Please…stop…please…" His voice was petering out and slurring. His body slackened, and seemed about to pass out.

" _Well, his resistance to 'persuasion' still works sort of like mine. But he's definitely losing it."_ I leaned in closer. "Then who would you be willing to tell?"

"No one…nobody…I want…momma…I want my momma…momma…"

I changed my voice to a slightly higher and softer tone. "So…young man…tell mamma what you did."

"I just…took the map from public records…for a revision to the secret complex…"

I smiled. "Are those blueprints for the complex with the map?"

"Yes, mamma…"

I cued Zemblance to stop his room illusion. "And where is the map and blueprints right now?"

"…at the secret prison site…near Black City…"

My eyes furrowed. _"That place…I guess I have an excuse to visit one."_ I forced another smile. "Thank you, young man. Now, make mamma proud and go to the police station to punch a cop in the face."

"Yes, mamma…" He said hazily. Zemblance and I helped him to his feet. Then he groggily shuffled across the room. I unlocked the door so he could walk out.

Zemblance grinned, _[Good on you, Will! Nice acting. You make me proud!]_ Then the door handle suddenly turned and he turned himself invisible.

Zoe came back in. She brought a towel with her, slung over her left shoulder. As she looked around, she plucked the earplugs out. "Oh. I thought he'd throw up in here."

I grimaced, "Well, given what he told me, I think _I_ might throw up."

She gave me a pleased look. "He left the bar. I wonder where he's going."

I smirked, "He's going straight to jail, if he does what I said."

"Just like that?"

"I got a way with words myself, in a way."

She bashfully smiled. Then she handed me the earplugs. "I believe these are yours?"

"Yes…" She dropped them in my hand. After I placed the earplugs back in my pocket, I pulled out a piece of paper. "And I believe _this_ is yours."

She took the paper and looked at it. "What's this phone number? Yours?"

I gave a slightly flustered look. "No. I don't have a phone. But this is your ticket out of here."

Her eyes sparkled as she excitedly stared from the paper to me.

"After you leave this room, tell the bartender you have to leave; I'll explain to him on your behalf. Then, go straight to this address…" I leaned up to her and whispered the address in her ear. "There's a family who lives in Icirrus City, who's a trusted source of mine. Go **straight** there, and **don't stop**! Once you're there, call that number. It belongs to a boy about your age named McGinnis. He's one of the few _I_ can trust enough. Stephanie is actually with him…"

She gasped excitedly. "Oh my Arceus! Stephanie's still around? She's safe?!"

I nodded. "Ask him for a safe passage to Alola from where you are, and he'll work something out. Oh, and he knows me by the name 'Jimmy'. That'll clue him to everything."

She beamed, like a sun's rays that broke through storm clouds. "Thank you, Nate..." Then she leaped on to me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, **thank you**!" She wrapped her arm over my shoulder and her legs around my waist, hugging me tight.

I was so taken off-guard that we toppled onto the bed behind me. Our faces were _very_ close to touching, with her whole body on top of me. I grew extremely flustered, and while I wanted to and could push her off, my brain and body were overwhelmed with confusion and weren't in agreement. "W-woah! T-take it easy! You…you can't _do_ something like this here! I-I'd have to pay you for something like this!"

Zoe blushed, and started to get off. "Sorry…" She twisted her arm out from under my back. She struggled a bit to prop herself up, so I kept her steady with my hands at her waist. She paused when she was on her hand and knees over me, thinking of something. Then she sneaked a long kiss on my right cheek.

"W-what did I just…" I stammered.

She knelt upright and brushed some of her hair behind her ear, giving me a cheeky grin. " _That_ was on _me_!" She finally got to her feet, smoothing her skirt. "Well, this good-bye then?"

I slowly stood up, my face entirely flushed in pink. "…y-yeah. Likely the last time I see you."

She looked crestfallen. "You never know."

I added, "Well, just in case, if _anyone_ apprehends you or questions about me, blank out about me entirely. I'm still on the run, and I'd like to keep it that way."

She paused. "Okay." She gingerly looked at her paper again. "Huh, what are these symbols on the other side?"

"Oh, those are mixed up Unown letters, in a cypher McGinnis shared with me that only he can understand. I assume he'll ask you for the paper once you meet him."

"Can't wait." She slipped the paper through the top of her tank top, then clasped her hands. "Thanks again…for everything. I'll tell Stephanie about you."

I raised a hand. "Actually…" Then I stopped myself. "…never mind."

"Well…bye, Nate…" Zoe slowly headed out the door. Before opening it, she said, "Oh…" And then tossed me her towel. She smirked, with a slight blush, "You might need that…" And she left the room.

"Bye, Zoe." I caught the towel, looking at it in my hands with a perplexed look. "Huh? What for?" But the door closed.

At that moment, Zemblance turned visible. But he was stifling a snicker. _[You got something, on your…]_ He motioned to his right cheek.

 _[Oh shit!]_ I frantically scrubbed the lipstick mark on my cheek. Zemblance bent over laughing as I got it all off. I blushed, _"I get flustered too easily with this mushy stuff…"_ Once Zemblance calmed down his laughter, I pointed my finger sternly at him. "Don't. Tell. Primrose. A thing! And don't tell Bravado either, 'cause he'll use this as ammunition to tease Primrose."

 _[I know,]_ he snickered. _[But it would have been_ _ **so**_ _funny if you walked back to everyone on the island with that_ evidence _still on your face…and you wouldn't even know about it until it was too late!]_

I looked away, flustered. _[Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.]_

Then he added, _[And are you sure you wanted to make her_ _ **forget**_ _about you?]_

I sighed, _[She's knows a little too much. So it's for her own good to keep a target off her back. It's not fool-proof; she could remember under specific circumstances. But it lowers the risk of both of us getting caught.]_

 _[So now what?]_

"Now? We leave. After talking to the bartender, I'm _not_ coming back here for as long as I can help it. Then…I got a blueprint to find in a prison…"


	18. What's in a Name?

{Approx. 9 years ago}

As promised, Oranguru didn't enforce any training for me. In fact, we most kept our distance. I kept my hands full with my daily routines, and looking after five Pokémon. But I still felt bad for how Oranguru and I last talked. I wanted to make it up to him somehow, but couldn't quite figure what would work.

Zorua still visited us, using his Illusion ability to mimic the appearance and behavior of me and my allies. I didn't mind as much as before. Though it was kind of depressing to see fake-me being the center of attention. I still trained with my friends, but Scyther or Sneasel took the reins most of the time.

One day, Zorua approached me. The others were training at my camp while I just sat by the pool. He first barked at me to get my attention. Once I turned my head, he transformed into a black and red me. We stared at each other for a few seconds, our body positions mirroring each other. My expression was bored and half-hearted, while Zorua's was cheeky and sincere.

Then Zorua-Will tried to speak, but his words came out gargled cross between his usual voice and a boy getting hit where it'd hurt the most.

That got me to crack a smile for a moment. "Purrloin got your tongue?"

He gave me a split-second crossed look.

"Okay, okay." I paused. "Don't exert yourself. Try just one word first."

He thought to himself for a moment. When he tried again, he kept tripping over whatever same word he was trying to do.

"How about, 'hello'?"

He botched the attempt with a howling sound.

"Hello," I mouthed exaggeratedly a few times.

He tried to mimic me. This time, his annunciation got slowly better with each attempt, though not quite clear.

"Hello."

"…O…" he moaned.

"Hello."

"…lo…"

"Hello."

"…Herro…" He chuckled a bit at how that last attempt came out of his mouth.

"Almost. Hello."

"…Hello…" His eyes widened. "Hello!"

I smiled. "Hello, fake me."

"Hello! Hello!" Zorua-Will repeated the word happily over and over. Then he went on all fours and grinned up at me. His butt shook like he was trying to wag a tail he didn't have in my form, which made it embarrassing for me to watch.

"Okay, you got the hand of it. Nice job! Never thought Pokémon could speak the human language."

Zorua-Will scoffed in a show-offy sort of way.

"So, how about try saying 'Zorua'?"

As he gleefully thought about it, he accidentally reverted to his regular form. When he spoke, it was his regular voice. He made a flustered expression, then turned back into me. He vocally tried each syllable first. But after a few minutes of struggling, he was on the right track.

"Zo…ru…a…" He croaked.

"Zorua," I said slowly.

"Zor…rua…"

"Zorua."

"…Zorua…"

"There we go! What to try a whole sentence?"

Zorua-Will nodded gleefully.

"Okay." I cleared my throat, then spoke slowly and clearly, "My name is Zorua."

He flinched. His expression was that of puzzlement. _[My name…my name is…]_

 _[Oh!]_ I exclaimed. _[We can communicate telepathically now!]_

Zorua-Will was just as surprised. _[Cool! This mean we're 'besties' now?]_

I raised an eyebrow. _[Yeah…don't know if we're_ _ **that**_ _close…but we're cool…]_

 _[Is there some initiation or bond ritual required or…?]_

 _[No, nothing like that! Maybe a handshake when departing.]_ We sat in silence for a while. Or rather it would be silence if Zorua-Will would have stopped thinking. He was constantly thinking up questions to ask me, not realizing I could still hear his thoughts. I cut off my mental connection to him as soon as he wondered why I wore clothes.

Then a thought popped into my head, and I asked Zorua-Will verbally, while opening my telepathy back up, "So…what's your relation to Oranguru?"

 _[Sensei? It's…complicated.]_ Zorua reverts back to his usual form, with a serious look on his face. _[He is kind of a father figure. Kind of a teacher. Kind of a friend. But to me…he's everything. I wouldn't have survived if he didn't scoop me out of the ocean with Warwulf.]_

 _[Who's Warwulf?]_

 _[That's the Rockruff. He belonged to a trainer before we beached on this island, and that was the name he got from his trainer.]_

 _[So you and Rockruff were both saved at the same time? And came from the same trainer?]_

 _[Yeah. We came from a much smaller boat than Sensei's. But_ _ **I**_ _was a wild Pokémon. I just happened to meet Warwulf while he and his trainer waited for the ship. We played, we liked each other's company, and I joined him on the boat.]_ He frowned, _[Count ourselves lucky we survived the freakish storm together by jumping into a barrel. Everyone else…not so much.]_

" _Geez…these storms are horrible…"_

 _[After Slowpoke found us and Sensei took us in, we started regaining a normal sense of life. Warwulf took longer to adjust, which is why he can be so…prickly. I, on the other hand, seemed to get along well with just about everyone. Being able to turn into their likeness has its perks. Eventually, Sensei came to the decision to make me his second-in-command of sorts, looking after his group of allies when he was spread too thin or needed assistance. And that's my life to now.]_

 _[Huh,]_ was all I could think or respond with. Kind of made my life to now not so harsh, considering how Zorua, Rockruff, Oranguru, and possibly others had got here.

Zorua looked to me. _[So, how did_ _ **you**_ _end up here?]_

I got a bit flustered. _[Oh, uh, it was…Hoopa. Hoopa dragged me here by accident while it was escaping.]_

He got excited. _[Hoopa? You encountered that legendary Pokémon? That's so cool!]_

 _[Yeah…]_ Memories of those moments resurfaced for a bit before a suppressed them.

Zorua seemed to catch some of those thoughts, because his excited expression ceased. _[Oh. I see. That's pretty scary.]_

 _[Anyway,]_ I interjected, _[want to try saying 'My name is Zorua' again?]_

Zorua pondered for a second. _[Well, I guess. But the thing is: Zorua is not my name.]_

I responded, a bit surprised, _[Then, what_ _ **is**_ _your name?]_

 _[I…don't know.]_

 _[How so?]_ I perplexed.

 _[Well, I think of a name is sort of an identifier. 'Zorua' is my name as much as_ _ **your**_ _name is 'Human' or 'Pokémon Trainer'. What it seems you're implying to ask is "What is my_ _ **personal**_ _identifier?" My_ _ **nickname**_ _?]_

"Yeah, I guess so."

 _[Then I still don't know. I know many Pokémon caught by their trainers don't get a nickname. But Warwulf and Sensei got theirs._ _ **I**_ _only call Warwulf by that name because I know him so well and we work as such a good pair. Most of us call Sensei by that name because he prefers to be called that and we know him enough. Sensei thought of calling me 'Protégé'…like his Alakazam peer…or like Pikachu...]_ He looked down, briefly crestfallen. _[I mean, that title is kind of a great honor…but neither I nor Sensei feel comfortable with receiving it. So I don't know whether to uphold the nickname someday, or come up with my own.]_ Then he gives me a look. _[Why do_ _ **you**_ _call Sensei by Oranguru? Don't you know him well enough by now?]_

 _[I…]_ I looked down. _[I guess not. But I don't even know what that would mean for_ _ **me**_ _if I did call him by any other name. Would that make me his Pokémon Trainer? Would it feel weird if our relationship is the reverse of what a typical trainer-Pokémon relationship is?]_ I clenched some of the dirt beside me. _[I always wanted to be a Pokémon trainer. But now…I don't know what kind of title or relationship I want anymore…]_

Zorua got to his feet. _[Well, Sensei is always waiting. And as he always taught me, patience is a virtue. I hope your answer comes to you someday.]_ And he left me alone by the pool.

I waited for that answer for a few more days. Then, Oranguru approached me while I was gathering berries with my friends.

He had a stern, but plain look as we stood face-to-face. _[I request your assistance.]_

I flinched. _[Uh…oh…okay…what do you need?]_

 _[Slowpoke found another drifting Pokémon at sea within the island's safe border. But because she's particularly…delectable looking, he's cautious of being caught too early by the patrolling flying Pokémon. So I'm going to be helping him out.]_

"So, what am I doing?"

 _[I want you to watch my team while I'm gone.]_

I was taken aback. "W-watch your team?! Now? Gone how long? What do I _do_?"

Oranguru raised his hand. _[I'll only be gone for a few hours, starting now. All you need to do is just keep an eye on my team members. That is all.]_ With that, he turned his back and slowly walked away.

I just stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds. Rowlet, Ralts, Jangmo-o, Sneasel, and Scyther looked at me, waiting for my response. _"He…he's_ _ **trusting**_ _me with his team? Or is he_ _ **testing**_ _me?"_ I thought. Then I shook out of my trance. "R-right. Let's go to Oranguru's camp."

We dropped the berries we found at my camp, then headed over to the large clearing that was Oranguru's camp. All of his teammates were present. Even the newcomer Wooper, who snoozed off to the side. Zorua and Rockruff were scurrying about, keeping the others in line.

Zorua sensed my arrival first. _[Oh goody, you're here!]_ He finished fetching a stick for a Bellsprout, then ran up to me. _[Sensei told me everything. If you need anything…]_ He turned into me, extending a hand. _[…I'll be your_ _ **substitute**_ _.]_

I slowly took his hand and awkwardly shook it. "Good to know…"

Rockruff came up to Zorua-Will, barking in a serious tone. Zorua turned back to himself and nonchalantly followed Rockruff to help the two Ratatta settle a dispute with the Yungoos.

 _[Geez, so many emotions…]_ Ralts exclaimed dizzily. _[Guess I need to lift everyone's spirits.]_ She started by helping out the Marill, who seemed to be stressed out from overheating.

Jangmo-o went to entertain the Patrat in a rock-bashing contest. Sneasel joined the Zigzagoon in a race around the camp. Scyther stood off to the side, watching everything in the camp.

Rowlet tapped my shoulder. _[I'm going to see if I can make friends with Tangela and the Bellsprout. I know I'm Flying-type, but my Grass-type half should be enough to show for myself.]_

 _[Go for it,]_ I replied.

While Rowlet tried not to frighten the Bellsprout too much, that left me to keep everyone else in order. The Sentret were sorting out their stash, which I hadn't noticed until now. The pile was as big as me, though half of it looked mushy. I didn't get too close, as I thought it would be rude, but the Sentret seemed content enough.

Machop, on the other hand, was even busier. She was carrying log debris from somewhere else in the forest and bringing it to here.

" _I should help her, since everyone else seems accounted for."_ I eyed Scyther, and communicated telepathically, _[You mind watching the others while I help Machop?]_

Scyther turned his head to me. _[Do_ _ **you**_ _think it's alright?]_

I hesitated. _[Yeah?]_

 _[Then ok…]_ He turned away. _[But what happens if something bad occurs here?]_

 _[I'll keep you, Rowlet, and the other four linked to my mind. We should be good.]_

 _[If you insist…]_

I shrugged, then approached Machop. "Hi. You want or need a hand?"

The Superpower Pokémon smiled, then motioned her hand to follow her. We walked for a good few minutes. During that time, I was shifting my telepathic thoughts between Rowlet, Sneasel, Ralts, and Scyther.

 _[Tangela's pretty strong. I wish you were here to watch me battle,]_ said Rowlet.

 _[Just remember our training,]_ I said. _[They got berries on hand, but don't go too overboard.]_

 _[I'm going to take the Marill to the pool,]_ Ralts chimed in. _[We'll be there for an hour, just in time for supper.]_

 _[Alright,]_ I replied. _[And don't remind me how hungry we are.]_

 _[Hey, Will?]_ Sneasel said Sneasel, with a hint of nervousness. _[You know how a Zigzagoon climbs a tree?]_

 _[I don't know,]_ I said. _[Probably up the trunk, like a Pikachu can? Probably depends on the type of tree, too.]_ I shifted to Scyther. _[Everyone still good.]_

 _[Yes, just like the four other times you asked. Keeping track all right?]_ He grumbled back.

 _[Yeah. Other than a slight headache now, I'm still good.]_ I shifted back to Rowlet. _[You started battling yet?]_

 _[In the middle…]_ he struggled to find words to reply with, as most of his thoughts were filled with battle strategies. _[…stupid Ingrain…]_

 _[Ingrain, what's that?]_

 _[He's healing himself through the ground. Staying in one spot…but his vines are whipping all around him.]_

 _[Well, either use Razor Leaf for distance attacks, or Curse to tank him. You'll still move faster than Tangela not moving at all.]_

 _[Oh, this isn't Tangela. This is one of the Bellsprout.]_

 _[Wait, what…?]_

 _[Um, Will?]_ Sneasel interrupted. _[How do Zigzagoon get_ _ **down**_ _from a tree?]_

 _[…you face Bellsprout?]_ I meant to talk to Rowlet, but the message went to Sneasel.

 _[Bellsprout?]_ He said confused. _[What's he got to do with Zigzagoon?]_

 _[Sorry, I had a conversation with Rowlet.]_

 _[Oh, so do…get…sprout…]_ Suddenly, his telepathic thoughts got fuzzy, like muffled static.

 _[Sneasel? Sneasel?]_ I stop walking, but it doesn't help. I shift to Rowlet. _[Hey, is Sneasel alright?]_

 _[…what…I…]_ But his thoughts sounded fuzzy, too. So were Jangmo-o, Scyther, and Zorua. Ralts I couldn't reach at all.

I closed my eyes and tried thinking harder. Like mentally stretching my arms across a gorge. The connections gradually got better, but my minor headache got more irritating. After a few seconds of strain, I decided to stop altogether, shutting my telepathy off. _"Geez, this is harder than I thought…literally! Picking up multiple thoughts is hard, besides the fact that only_ _ **I**_ _can hear their thoughts, and they can't hear each other's' thoughts through me. Now I guess my telepathy has a range. Good to know now I guess."_ I noticed Machop standing and waiting. _"Hm, the others should be alright for a few minutes, right?"_ I continued onward with her.

Couple minutes later, Machop led me to the edge of the dense forest. The spot she led me to was a convergent point of sorts between the forest, the rocky terrain, and the beach. Based on the sun's position in the sky, I deduced this was the northern spot of the island.

Just a few meters from where we stood, there was a pile of logs. I pointed to it for Machop. "You need help carrying these?"

She put my hand down and ducked a bit. Then she pointed toward the sky. When I looked up, I saw a Mandibuzz circling over the area a few times. Then it flew away. Once it did, Machop hurried over to the pile.

I stayed in place while Machop hoisted one of the logs over her head. There were ten, long logs among that pile. _"So, she'll otherwise be doing nine more trips…"_ I thought to myself. When I was beginning to stand up and join her, she hurried up to me and nudged me back into the forest. "Wait, didn't you want my help?" But seconds later, I glanced into the open sky, spotting a Golbat patrolling this time. "Oh…I see."

Machop grunted, and I noticed she was sweating bullets from carrying such a large and heavy log. "So, you want me just to help carry each log back _with_ you?" She nodded, and shimmied some of the log toward me. I gripped the other end, and she led the way back.

I got into a rhythm of labor with Machop. She still took on most of the weight, but I did my best to bring each log back to the new pile at Oranguru's camp. There were brief moments of nervousness that lingered in my mind during each walk back and forth. Partly from whenever I lost connection with my friends, partly from when Machop would run into the open to get a log between the shifts of flying Pokémon. But in all ten of our runs, nothing happened. No wild enemies raided Oranguru's camp. No flying Pokémon caught Machop or I near the open.

Once the two of us finished, dinner time was unanimously decided throughout the camp members. For fairness and conservative reasons, each of us only took one berry from the pile. Everyone was present, and accounted for. Ralts even came back with the Poliwag in time.

After picking a mushy berry, I went to lie down against the base of a tree. It became a battle between how exhausted I felt from lifting logs with Machop, and how hungry I was. My stomach won over the rest of my body, though I grimaced at the taste, like most other times before. _"Ug! There's got to be a way I can make this taste better!"_

My stomach still growled in hunger, as did most of the other Pokemon around me. But the rest of my body slacked against the tree trunk. It had already turned to night. My eyes drifted around the camp. Some of the others were bunching together to fall asleep, Ralts being one of them.

As my own eyes drooped, my thoughts went out to Zorua. _[You know if Oranguru's coming back yet?]_

Zorua was lying near Warwulf, who was sleeping soundly. He shook his head. _[No. But this isn't unusual. Avoid as many of the flying Pokemon as possible is quite difficult outside the dense forest, and requires a lot of waiting and patience.]_

 _['K.]_ Then my thoughts shifted to Rowlet. _[You mind if I nap first? I'll let you have first watch, then I'll let you sleep.]_

 _[Oh, I already took a nap during your log runs,]_ he replied. _[I'll be good for the night.]_

 _[Alright…]_ Content enough, I gave into my drowsiness and fell asleep.

It didn't take long for me to be wrenched awake. Not from someone or something around me, but because of myself. Once again, vivid nightmares of my past haunted me. Flames surrounded me. Hoth burned to ashes, screaming my name. The silhouettes of my parents loomed over all. Their faces, looks of disappointment, directed down to me.

I woke up in a cold sweat, thought I felt conscious enough to muffle my scream. My head bowed down as I panted, desperately regulating my breathing and heartrate.

 _[Again?]_ It was Scyther's thoughts.

My head snapped toward the source of the thoughts.

Scyther stood next to me, though his body faced parallel to mine as he stood against a different tree. _[That Slowpoke scares you that much?]_

I gripped the tree I leaned against, weakly propping myself to my feet. _[No…no. It's nothing.]_ I just looked aimlessly ahead of me, not looking at Scyther.

 _[Can't be,]_ he grunted. _[You've been like this for weeks every time you tried to sleep.]_

 _[Well…I'll just get over it. It'll pass.]_

 _[Can you? Will it?]_

 _[I…]_ My thoughts grow muddled with my memories bubbling up again. I take a moment to temper myself. _[Okay, fine! I don't know!]_

 _[Hmph. About the most sincere thing you said to me so far.]_

I glanced at Scyther. His arms were crossed, and his posture still faced sideways to me. _[What's that supposed to mean? I promised you I'd help you train to be stronger, just like my other friends.]_

 _[Your actions say otherwise.]_ His thoughts are sharp and stingy, but calm and methodical. _[These past few weeks, you've been more distracted. Your thoughts seem to drift and cloud your mind. And you've distanced yourself from Sensei, who's done nothing but offer you_ _ **everything**_ _he has toward your full potential.]_

 _[Well…]_ I paused. I remained silent for a few minutes. In that time, I looked toward the rest of the camp. Jangmo-o, Sneasel, Zorua, and others who were awake before were now asleep. Warwulf stood awake near Zorua, and softly barked at the remaining awake Pokemon. Machop had reorganized the logs we collected, finished building a sort of cubed hut. Ralts was also awake, and chatted with Rowlet up in a tree.

Finally, I answered to Scyther, _[So…what's your relation to Sensei?]_

Scyther took a moment before he replied, _[He's just a friend. I respect his leadership, as I do with your friends. That is all.]_

 _[If you don't mind me asking…what's your backstory?]_

He took a few moments to think. Then he responded more solemnly, _[My trainer drowned when the ship sank. Oranguru helped me to a safe spot of the ship. I survived, and I live on to fight another day.]_

I looked at him, surprised. _[That's it? You miss your old trainer?]_

 _[I do…just not quite the same way Sensei does with his trainer. Given how much_ _ **he**_ _has lost, kind of puts my life in perspective. I can relate to his grief, so I respect him for it. Yet I haven't lost as much as him, so I give him space.]_ He turned his head to me, narrowing his eyes. _[What have_ _ **you**_ _lost?]_

I flinched. _[Me? I…]_

 _[You readily asked how_ _ **I**_ _got here. And just about everyone knows each other's' losses. But what of you? Have you shared your story with us? I think Rowlet knows, but he hasn't been willing to share that info with the rest of us, as he rightfully respects you for it. It'd be fairer if it was_ _ **you**_ _who was open to us.]_

I gripped my arm. _[I…I don't know…]_

He stopped leaning against the tree. His whole body turned toward me. _[You don't know? Or you can't open to us? Or…can you not open to_ _ **yourself**_ _?]_

I gritted my teeth. _[I…]_

 _[Hey!]_ Rowlet flew over to the two of us. _[Everything all right here?]_ He looked to me first, noticing my pained expression, then turned to Scyther. _[What's the big idea? You trying to scare him awake?]_ He hooted crossly.

Scyther huffed, _[Just trying to help. If Sensei can't reach to him, then who can? I know first-hand what a relationship between trainer and Pokémon is like, and what it's like to have a human with a goal, a drive, a confidence to lead you forward. Will is_ so _close to that…but he's getting in his own way. I'm just trying to understand…if that is himself…or something of his past he needs to push behind him.]_

I smashed my fist against the tree I was leaning on. The two turned to me, while I grimaced at the pain from the splinters. _[I'm…I'm…_ _ **not**_ _fine. I'll admit that. Scyther, I know you are trying to help me. Maybe telling you what I shared with only Rowlet could be beneficial. But even if you both knew, or anyone else knew, what I experienced…would it matter?]_

Rowlet perched on my shoulder and patted my head. _[Hey, it does matter. It_ _ **did**_ _matter. Remember how we confronted my_ _ **father**_ _? I_ _ **never**_ _would have found the strength to confront him had you not showed me that I wasn't alone in my grief. You shared your feelings with my own, and we became stronger. Surely, you felt the same and understood you could confront your past…]_

" _But that's the thing,"_ I interrupted. _[I…I_ _ **don't**_ _understand. Rowlet, you understood why your father acted the way he did, and how you got into this predicament. Scyther, you understood that a freak storm ripped your trainer away from you. But I…I don't understand_ _ **anything**_ _! How could my parents act so nicely to some, but mean to others? Do my parents really want to make our world a better place? Did Hoth understand what happened either? Have my parents been lying to me? How much had been a lie? Are there truths to what they say? Do they still love me? What do I want? What can I even do? What am_ _ **I**_ _supposed to be? To my parents? To Oranguru? To you guys? Where can…where should I even go?]_ My mind grew so dizzy with questions and memories that I had to close off my thoughts. I clutched my chest, feeling my heart race into a panic.

Rowlet patted my head. He sighed, _[Oh, Will. Deep breaths; I'm here. We're here.]_

Scyther waited until I calmed down a bit. _[You seem to have a lot of hanging threads yanked short. I see why you are worked up so much. You fear these unanswered questions. But it seems…more complicated than that, no?]_

I rubbed my eyes. _[How are you so philosophical? You're usually blunt.]_

 _[Been around Sensei too much,]_ he retorts.

Suddenly, a loud screech filled the air. All those who were asleep were rudely awakened by the noise. I clasped my hands over my ears, as did Rowlet. _[What the heck is that from?!]_ I exclaimed.

Warwulf shrugged off the noise, then jumped into the air. He used Rock Throw aimed somewhere off the camp site. At least one of the rocks hit something, and the sounds stopped. Then, a Golbat flew into the camp, baring his fangs.

Both Warwulf and Zorua teamed up on the Golbat, using Bite and Faint Attack respectively. By coming from different angles, the two knocked the Golbat out of the air. Then Sneasel stepped in to freeze him in place with Icy Wind, while a group of Zigzagoon rush over to pin Golbat lying on the ground using their paws.

Sneasel crossed his arms and grinned. _[Totally got him!]_

I sighed with relief. _"Thank Arceus."_ Then I glanced over to Scyther. He was still in a battle stance, with his eyes darting all around him. _[What is it?]_

 _[That was too careless for that Golbat to rush us head on,]_ he muttered. _[And that Screech attack…if I didn't know better, I'd say he just alerted…]_

That's when we were ambushed. Dozens of Gastly, Haunter, Beedrill, Zubat, Pidgeotto, and Hoothoot rushed from all directions. They attacked each of us while we were scattered across the camp.

I flinched. _[Shoot! We've been found!]_

Rowlet flew in front of me. _[Will, what do you want us to do?]_

 _[R-right! I'm in charge…]_

Scyther charged into the thick of the fight, around the center of the camp. _[We're_ _ **not**_ _going down tonight!]_ He swiped at a couple of Beedrill at blinding speed.

" _Oranguru put me in charge of_ _ **his**_ _team. I got to do something!"_ I put my thoughts out to my friends. I could hardly see any of them in the thick of all the flying Pokemon between me and them. _[You guys? How and where are each of you?]_

 _[Fantastic!]_ Jangmo-o grunted. _[These guys *ngh* couldn't even *grh* knock a flower *urk* over.]_ He seemed to keep getting interrupted taking multiple hits.

 _[_ _ **Not**_ _fantastic!]_ panicked Ralts. _[Everyone is in disarray. I'm trying to disarm them with my voice, but…there's too many!]_

 _[Scyther, Warwulf, and I got this…]_ Zorua responded, though there was a hint of uncertainty in his thoughts. _[You should get the others to safety, Will.]_

 _[But…]_ I started.

 _[I can help, too!]_ said Sneasel. _[I've dealt with them before, and I can do it again. I even got a new squad. Or rather,_ _ **two**_ _new squads. Right, Will?]_

 _[No!]_ Scyther said flatly. _[You and Will should gather as many of us as possible and run!]_

A Hoothoot flew at Rowlet, but the Grass Quill Pokémon used Leafage to keep him back. _[Well, Will?]_

Gradually, I could make some sense as to what was happening in front of me. Ralts, Jangmo-o, Sneasel, and Scyther were spread apart around the camp site, battling off their foes. The Zigzagoon followed Sneasel's commands, but two of them got snatched by Golbat and flown off. Of Oranguru's other loyal followers, the Tangela and Machop were fighting back near the log structure, and Zorua and Warwulf had each other's backs somewhere else. The others scrambled to hide behind one of the fighters.

A couple of Gastly were about to attack me from behind, but Rowlet snuck behind them and struck them with Astonish. "Thanks," I sighed. "I got a risky idea, but anything else risks more of us getting snatched away."

 _[I'm all ears,]_ said Rowlet. _[Or, rather all_ _ **thoughts**_ _.]_

I reached out to Zorua first. _[Zorua. I got a plan to get rid of these guys. But it means some of us need to stay in the open. I suggest you and Warwulf take the others loyal to Oranguru to the log fort. You'll be safer in there, and easier to defend the vulnerable.]_

 _[So, what? That leaves you and five others to take on the whole flock?]_

I patted my pocket. _[Mainly just me and one other. But I need some distraction and containment._ _ **You**_ _know the other Pokémon I can't mentally communicate with best, so I trust you to keep_ _ **them**_ _safe.]_

I could sense Zorua grumbling in his thoughts. _[Just…don't make me report_ _ **you**_ _missing to Sensei!]_

I hear him and Warwulf bark loudly. Most of the other Pokemon began to make their way to the log structure. Though a Poliwag and a Yungoos got snatched in the process.

I quickly flash my thoughts to my other friends. _[Scyther, stay where you are in the center. I want all the enemy eyes on you. Ralts, Jangmo-o, Rowlet, and Sneasel, make your rounds around the perimeter of the camp. Lead any stragglers toward Scyther. I'll keep by Rowlet and direct you the best I can._ _ **All**_ _our lives hinge on_ _ **one**_ _major blow. Can you help me?]_

 _[Fine,]_ Scyther growled. _[Needed the exercise anyway.]_

 _[I wish_ _ **I**_ _was in the middle,]_ said Jangmo-o.

 _[Oh boy,]_ Ralts replied drowsily. _[I'll see what I can do.]_

Sneasel pointed the Zigzagoon toward the log structure. _[Okay, team. You can count on me!]_

Rowlet nodded to me. _[All set!]_

My eyes narrowed. _[Rowlet, use Astonish on the Gastly and Haunter. Ralts, use Disarming Voice on any stragglers. Sneasel, I want you to mainly circle the camp and use Icy Wind to slow any around you. Jangmo-o, follow Sneasel and use Dragon Tail to swat the enemies to the center.]_

 _[Alright!]_ They all replied.

Once we went to work, things seemed a little more under control. Sneasel used Agility to run around the camp, then used Icy Wind to frost the wings of the Pidgeotto, Hoothoot, Zubat, and Beedrill. Rowlet snuck around the battlefield, using Astonish to knock the Gastly and Haunter off their pursued targets. Jangmo-o rushed between those two and knocked the enemies to Scyther using Dragon Tail while they were slowed by initial damage.

Scyther used his own Agility to help keep the flying Pokemon pinned near his spot. He switched between False Swipe and Fury Cutter, depending on if the enemy he aimed for was a Ghost-type or not. But he also took momentary breaks to collect his breath, giving the Flying-Pokemon a slim chance that they could land a hit on him.

 _[Not tonight!]_ Scyther sneered, knocking back a cocky Pidgeotto.

My plan wasn't perfect though. Zorua, Warwulf, and Ralts tried to lead the rest of the team to the relative safety of the log structure. However, a couple more Bellsprout, a Poliwag, and a Yungoos got snatched by some of the flying Pokemon and whisked away. I myself was also a weak link, being bombarded by the enemy attacks at every angle. Fortunately, I had Ralts nearby me to use Disarming Voice and repel enough of the danger until I was next to Zorua and Warwulf.

Once I and the weaker members of the team were safe, Zorua and Warwulf helped corral the flying Pokémon near the center of the camp. Our enemies tried to fly away or strike back, but the combined efforts of Sneasel, Ralts, Rowlet, Zorua, and Warwulf kept them enclosed in the center.

With the tables turning, a shiver of delight raced up my spine. _"Alright…time for me to shine!" [Jangmo-o, you ready?]_

Jangmo-o swatted back a Zubat with Tackle and ran to my side. Though he looked bruised up, his tail wagged with giddy anticipation. _[My turn to make things go 'boom'?!]_

I nodded. _[Oh yeah! Step in front of me, and follow my lead.]_ Patting my pocket again, I reached out to Scyther's mind. _[Scyther, out of the way! The final blow's about to be made.]_

 _[About time. Make it quick!]_ He used Agility to rush to the perimeter of the camp, like the other five. A Haunter tried to follow him, but he swatted him back toward the center with a Fury Cutter. Now the flying Pokémon looked like a confused swarm trapped in a lidded jar. The dense canopy hampered their upward escape, while the six attacking Pokémon flanked them on all sides.

I readied my stance. _"We only get one shot at this. I haven't used a Dragon-type Z-Move before. Oranguru tried with me, but his way doesn't feel right somehow. But if it's anything like the attacks I've done with Rowlet and Ralts, how hard could it be?" [Jangmo-o, we're going to power-up your Dragon Tail. That should blast all of them like a wrecking ball.]_

Jangmo-o snorted and stamped his feet. _[I'm ready to give them a_ _ **devastating**_ _defeat!]_

I took a moment to steady my breathing, though the screeches from the enemy Pokemon and attacks don't make this easy. It took almost half a minute before my Proteanium-Z glowed. Then I wildly waved my arms into a set of jaws mashing closed. Jangmo-o snapped his jaws at the same time. " **Devastating Drake**!"

But nothing happened. There was an aura building around my body, but it didn't transfer to Jangmo-o. _"What?"_ I tried again, shouting the move. But the energy still didn't jump.

Jangmo-o turned his head slightly, giving me a worried look. _[Uh, Will?]_

Sweat dripped down the sides of my face. The flying Pokemon were wearing down on Rowlet, Ralts, Sneasel, Scyther, Zorua, and Warwulf. _"I don't have much time left! Everyone's holding them back for me, and I'm not even getting it right. How did Oranguru tell me to do it? Clamp down, or open wide?"_

I decided to try the latter. _[One more time, Jangmo-o. I think…I got it.]_ More slowly this time, I gestured my arms, feeling the energy flow from the Proteanium-Z through me. Jangmo-o swayed his body as he waited. I tried to copy his swaying, then pushed my hands forward, clamped together in one fist. I smiled as I felt the energy transfer to Jangmo-o begin. _[Yes. Yes!]_ I spread my arms apart, like opening a huge monster jaw. " **Devastating** …!"

*CRASH!*

Behind me, the log structure broke apart. One of the pieces whacks me hard on my back. "Argh!" I holler in pain as I fall to the ground in front of me.

 _[Will!]_ I heard Rowlet and Jangmo-o as I tried to get up. In a sitting position, I turned toward what was the log structure. It was smashed to pieces, exposing all of the team members hiding under there. Some were badly injured, while the rest instinctly scattered away from the wreckage. Above it all, a ghostly anchor and sailboat steering wheel levitated menacingly.

"A Dhelmise!" I gasped.

Tangela and a couple of Bellsprout attacked Dhelmise with their vines. But Dhelmise extended the chained anchor. Glowing green, it whipped the anchor around like a bola. Tangela and one of the Bellsprout got overpowered and flung far back when they got hit hard. Machop tried to defend the remaining Bellsprout by grabbing hold of the anchor. She succeeded, which made Dhelmise get angry. It summoned a twister of water and shot it at Machop, knocking her down, too.

" _No!"_ I tried to get up, but a Pidgeotto nearly struck my head with her wings.

 _[Will!]_ Rowlet flew toward me. _[I'm coming for you…]_

Suddenly, Farfetch'd intercepted Rowlet, coming from the Dhelmise's direction. He squawked in a goading demeanor at his son.

 _[Take me back? My answer is still no, even if by force!]_ Rowlet protested, still caught off-guard by his father's sudden appearance.

He continued, jabbing some of his words.

 _[What?! A distraction?]_ blabbered Rowlet. _[What do you mean "Oranguru, too"?]_

He just laughed, then proceeded to strike with his leek.

All around me, nothing but utter chaos. Ralts and Jangmo-o tried to help Zorua and Warwulf protect the weaker team members, but got struck by yet another attack that knocked them out. The Golbat that was pinned down earlier was up and about again, and tried to snatch the Wooper. But Zorua and Warwulf snapped their jaws angrily to keep him away.

 _[What have you done with Sensei?!]_ Zorua yelled harshly, angrier than I had ever seen him.

One by one, the Haunter, Pidgeotto, and Beedrill each snatched a weakened or fleeing team member and flew away. Their pleads tormented until each one was too far away to hear. I felt paralyzed and useless. I retreated inwards. _"No! I'm losing everything again!"_

Rowlet landed a Leafage attack on Farfetch'd, then tapped my shoulder and hooted as loud as he could. _[…W…W…Will!]_

I somewhat snapped back to reality. _[S-sorry!]_

Sneasel was panicking as the last Zigzagoon got snatched away under his watch. _[Argh! Why? Why?!]_ Then his attention turned to Ralts, who was being snatched up by a Pidgeotto while she tried to protect Jangmo-o. Enraged, Sneasel used his Agility to catch up to Ralts, then wildly sprayed Icy Wind until Pidgeotto was forced to drop Ralts. The Feeling Pokémon slumped next to Jangmo-o, and Sneasel stood over the two to prevent them from being kidnapped again.

Scyther took a turn battling Dhelmise. _[Dodge this!]_ Scyther chained a Fury Cutter attack off of his Agility-boosted speed. He landed a blow on Dhelmise, then proceeded to hit it again. But the Sea Creeper Pokémon suddenly vanished, like a phantom, dodging the attack.

 _[What the…?]_ Both Scyther and I exclaimed at the move being used on him. Dhelmise reappeared behind Scyther, ramming him with the full force of its body. Scyther was knocked to the ground, but he tried to get back up. Without skipping a beat, Dhelmise shot his anchor, hooking the Mantis Pokémon and tying him up in its chains. It whipped him around, then slammed him to the ground. Scyther did not get up after that attack, even after Dhelmise released its binding chains.

 _[Will,]_ Rowlet quivered. _[What do we do?]_

My mind was too numb to answer. Panic had gripped me.

Farfetch'd quacked, shooting an Air Slash attack at us. Rowlet and I took direct hits, and fell to the ground.

My whole body screamed in pain. My consciousness was fading, and my head felt lighter than comfortably normal. _"Is…this how it ends…?"_ My right arm fell out to my side, and happened to brush against Rowlet. He seemed knocked out, but I felt too woozy to tell of his exact condition. "Rowlet…" I hoarsely whispered.

Farfetch'd maniacally cackled. He descended upon Rowlet, readying his webbed feet to grab the Grass Quill Pokemon.

"Don't…take him…" I weakly protested, almost crying.

Then, a beam of energy shot out of the forest, directly hitting Farfetch'd. The Wild Duck Pokemon squawked as he hit a couple of tree branches.

 _[Get out of my house!]_ It was Oranguru! He stood in front of me and Rowlet, his back turned to me and facing the enemies. _[Stay. Away. From my family!]_

Most of the flying Pokemon fell to the ground, gripping their heads in pain. Zubat, Gastly, and Haunter in particular fell quickest. I figured some sort of psychic attack like the one he used on me before, but my consciousness was fading too quickly to guess. Before I blacked out, I watched Oranguru dash at Dhelmise, using Feint Attack while maneuvering around its thrashing anchor.

When I woke up later, I felt oddly refreshed. The sky was still dark, and I was lying down on the rock at my own camp. "Rowlet! Oranguru! The attack…!" I shot into a sitting position, expecting the battle to still be going on.

But everything was quiet. Until my movement knocked Rowlet off of me, sending him flying into the air. _[Ack! Will!]_ Rowlet tearfully flew back to me and hugged my head. _[You're okay! He's okay!]_

Ralts, Jangmo-o, Sneasel, and Scyther were standing near me, and came closer to me as soon as they saw I was awake. All of my friends seemed fairly healthy, minus a few scrapes and bruises.

 _[I was_ _ **so**_ _worried you'd never woke up!]_ cried Ralts.

 _[You took a lot of hits,]_ Jangmo-o grimaced.

 _[Thank goodness you're still with us!]_ said Sneasel.

Scyther scowled, _[Does_ _ **everything**_ _take so long with you?]_

A small wave of relief washed over me. "Guys, thank goodness you're…"

I glanced beyond them. Oranguru was also present at the camp. Zorua and Warwulf stood by his side. There was also another Pokémon he seemed to be talking to, until he noticed I was awake.

 _[Seems your services are complete,]_ he says gruffly to the Pokémon, now that I realized it was a Clawitzer. _[You're free to return to your leader.]_

The Clawitzer grumbled as he scuttled out of my camp. Zorua and Warwulf ran up to me first. The Rockruff barked angrily at me.

 _[D-don't say_ _ **that**_ _.]_ Zorua glanced an uneasy look at me as he spoke to his friend. _[Sensei discussed this with us. It's not_ _ **exactly**_ _his fault.]_

Uneasiness overcame me as he said that, and persisted when Oranguru approached me. The others back away to give me and him some space.

When Oranguru was further away, I thought I saw him holding a large berry in his left hand. But when he was close to me, the berry shivered in fear. It was actually a Bounsweet, shivering in fear of me. Especially when my stomach growled like I had not eaten in an especially long time.

The Sage Pokemon cradled the Bounsweet. _[There, there. Fear not; he won't eat you. He's friendly…]_ Then he gave me his full attention.

I couldn't look him in the eye. I shrunk my body close to me. _"What can I say? What should I say? What even happened?"_

 _[You might want to eat something,]_ said Oranguru sternly, with no hint of any emotion. _[You've been out all day…]_

"A whole day?!" I gasped, trying not to say that too loudly. Now I could hardly contain my questions. "What happened? Is everyone…?"

Everyone else bowed their heads down.

That's when I remembered some being snatched away. I clasped my hands over my mouth. _[…how many…?]_

Oranguru paused. He gentle put Bounsweet to the ground. _[Too many. Almost everyone is gone.]_ I felt a hint of restraint from him, like he, too, was holding himself back from tears.

I, on the other hand, briefly choked up. _[They…they're gone! Because of me!]_

Rowlet gave my head another hug, while Ralts hugged my leg, crying the same way I was.

Once the moment of grief passed, I asked, "Wait…how am I, and Rowlet and the other, recovered this well?"

 _[The remaining Pokémon I fed them berries,]_ Oranguru answered. _[You…you were in critical condition. So I had to take more…desperate measures. That Clawitzer knew Heal Pulse, which could recover much of your health. And with his Mega Launcher ability, he could heal you that much quicker.]_

"You had a healer…all this time?"

 _[No,_ _ **I**_ _did not. He's from the other_ _half of the island, with the_ _ **other**_ _group. I borrowed him to save_ _ **you**_ _. Though for his services, I had to forfeit_ _ **half**_ _my berry rations to the other side.]_

I shook with guilt and rage. "Half?! You gave him **half** of your food supply? We feed on almost **nothing** , and you gave those Pokémon half of that?!" Tears streak out of my eyes. " **I'm** not worth that! I'm more useless than nothing! I'm…"

 _[No, you're not, Will.]_ He clenched his fists.

"Yes I am! You **trusted** me to take care of **your** team. When they attacked, everyone else put in everything they had to protect each other. But when it came down to me…I blew it! I took too long to muster a Z-Move I poorly trained for, and squandered our chance to end the fight before that Dhelmise attacked. We could have lost less…if it wasn't for me. I mean nothing to your team."

There was silence. I bowed my head in shame. Then Oranguru said sternly, _[You are_ _ **not**_ _nothing…to me…]_ Although his words were clear through his mind, his voice was slightly shaky. _[Yes, tonight was tragic. We made mistakes in the face of danger. But…you couldn't stop tragedy. There was nothing I…nothing_ _ **we**_ _could do to prevent it.]_ He stepped back a bit, turning around. _[I did promise I'd keep my distance unless you need me for something. I'll let you be to recover some more…]_

"No, wait…" The words escaped my mouth before I could stop myself. "I…it was my fault I messed up…because I should have listened to you. I… **you** can't afford for me to stay as a weak link to your team. Please, I beg of you…" I thrust myself face-down at Oranguru's feet. "I'm **so** sorry I messed up! I **need** your help, Oranguru."

Another pause. _[You are a human with remarkable talents. What help could you_ _ **need**_ _from me?]_

I still kept my face to the ground. "Whatever it takes! I'll do whatever you want."

 _[What_ _ **I**_ _want?]_ He scoffed. _[You can't possibly want the same things_ _ **I**_ _do. So…what is it_ _ **you**_ _want?]_

"I…I want…"

 _[My acceptance of your apology? To be the very best?]_

"No!" I cried. "I want…I want guidance! I want to understand! I want something like a _normal_ life again!"

Oranguru said nothing in response. He kept his back to me, like he was deeply pondering.

I jerked my head up, with dirt-coated tears on my face. "Please…help me, **Sensei**!"

It felt like everyone around me held their breath in shock. Sensei the Oranguru turned around in one heel-turn. There was a genuine look of surprise on his face. Then he smiled. He chuckled to himself for a couple of seconds. _[To be needed again…to want what was lost…a student and teacher.]_ He reached a hand out to me. _[Alright. I will help you, once again. I understand your pain, as I'm sure you do with mine. To understand one another…a good first step in a relationship between a teacher and his pupil, or a leader and his follower.]_

I smiled, wiping the tears from my face. I took his hand as he helped me to my feet. "Thank you, Sensei!"

He nodded, _[Of course, this will take time. But when you are_ _ **open**_ _, I will be there. Your friends will be there, too.]_

Rowlet hooted happily. Ralts and Sneasel stood by my side. Jangmo-o smiled, as did Scyther, though the latter stayed coolly off to the side.

Sensei returned to his more stoic demeanor and motioned to everyone. _[Come. There is much work to be done.]_

Indeed there was. We followed Sensei around the forest as he gave each of us directions. Some of us had to gather more berries, while the rest followed him back to his camp. Now that the dust settled, it hit me just how devastating the ambush was. There was a hole in the canopy layer, shedding sunlight into part of the camp grounds. Log splinters scattered everywhere. The large berry stash I saw last night had shrunken by eighty percent. Most was from the compromise Sensei made for Clawitzer, but some likely stolen by the flying Pokémon.

The Sage Pokémon explained he used some of the berries to heal the survivors, but I was beyond what a withered berry could heal. Clawtizer knew Heal Beam, and was the only healer on the whole island. With the addition of his Mega Launcher ability, he could heal me thoroughly and almost completely in one session. Unfortunately, he I loyal to the leader of the rocky side of the island. Someone who I heard others refer to him as 'Behemoth'. If we ever wanted a healer again, we'd have to talk it up with Behemoth, which Sensei insisted was not a viable option for at least another year.

As to the survivors…almost everyone was gone. Machop, Tangela, and a lot of more vulnerable Pokémon were snatched away, never to return. Rowlet explained that his father would have taken him somewhere the flying Pokémon roost, hinting at some location on the Far East side of the island. Unfortunately, Rowlet had run away from his father before he knew what or where that spot was. As to where the **others** are taken, anyone's best guess was through some sort of hole in the sky, and they never returned.

All the Pokémon I could telepathically communicate with survived that night. Warwulf was still around, though bitter than ever. One Bellsprout was the survivor among his brethren, the same one that happened to bout with Rowlet. The Alolan Ratatta had lost his Kanto counterpart in the ambush. Wooper had snuck away to the pool before the attack, and Sensei found him still napping there after the attack. Other than them and myself, everyone else was gone.

Sensei and I watched the Slowpoke slink back into the ocean. Then we took a moment to meditate in front of the stone within the grove bush, taking the time to mourn for those we lost. I thought he would do more with me after that, or tell of the fight he had with the Dhelmise, but he waved the latter off as a trivial thing. Even though it was the middle of the day, we took a nap for the whole afternoon, given how I woke up during the night and we hadn't stopped cleaning house since then.

Before I dozed off, Zorua told me what I missed when I was unconscious. Before the ambush at the camp, Sensei was helping Slowpoke bring Bounsweet to shore. That's when another division of the flying Pokémon found and attacked him, led by the Noctowl. Fortunately, Sensei defeated them soundly. It helped that the Bounsweet he was holding used Play Nice in her sheer panic. Noctowl was the only one who wasn't harmed, and retreated with the others, but she did mention the attack on our camp.

That's when Sensei appeared as I fainted. Zorua spoke excitedly about how the Sage Pokémon nimbly lumbered around the battlefield, dodging Dhelmise's attacks and striking it back with Feint Attack. He ended the fight by forcing Dhelmise to use Anchor Shot again using Instruct, gripped the anchor mid-strike, and swung it hard to the ground. With its defeat, all the enemies retreated. Zorua happily fell asleep after recounting the fight. I smiled, _"He really does look up to Sensei."_

For the first time in weeks, I slept without having any bad dreams. I woke up at sundown, as refreshed as I woke up from my healing. Rowlet, Ralts, Jangmo-o, Sneasel, Scyther, and I sat in a circle in my camp eating from our berry stash for dinner-breakfast. Sensei, Zorua, Warwulf, and Bounsweet joined us as we were finishing eating. The berries were never filling enough, so when Bounsweet approached us, all my friends flashed a salivating glance toward her. She screamed and hid behind Sensei.

"It's okay. Nobody's going to eat you here," Sensei assured her.

The Fruit Pokémon inched cautiously away from him. She looked to me, and although the other Pokémon looked her like an edible berry, for some reason I didn't find her that edible. Like I thought I'd be poisoned or something if I bit her. Assured by my neutral stare, she dashed behind me to hide.

" _Poor little guy."_ I turned to Sensei. "So what's new, Sensei?"

He stroked his chin. _[Oh, I'm still thinking about our training. Been a_ while _since I last seriously taught someone all my tricks. Besides, I'd be nice to be back to a regular sleep rhythm.]_

I shrugged, "Those flying Pokemon won't care whenever the heck we sleep. As long as I can sleep, eat, bathe, and live to repeat the following day, I'm good to learn anytime."

 _[Very well,]_ he smirked. _[Then I expect your best in your next session.]_ He eyed Bounsweet. _[Keep an eye on that one. Pokémon are known to eat Bounsweet, but humans have no such history. So she should be more at ease with you than me.]_

"Sure."I thought for a moment. _[Not that I_ _ **want**_ _to, but how come humans don't particularly find Bounsweet edible?]_

Sensing the privacy, Sensei telepathically answered exclusively to me. _[Bounsweet are_ _ **super**_ _sweet tasting. Too much for safe human consumption.]_

My face soured at the thought. _[Got it.]_

 _[Well, then we will begin our training the next time we meet. Have a good night.]_ He left with Warwulf, who gave me a glowering look.

Zorua ran up to me, giving me a cheeky grin. Then he morphed into Sensei's appearance, albeit in black and red color scheme. _[Say my name!]_

I smirked, "Sensei. Yeah, I say it now."

 _[Your damn right!]_ He transformed back to normal and sat near me. _[What changed your mind?]_

"Well…it just felt right. I mean, that's the name he prefers, so I call him 'Sensei'."

 _[And you call Rockruff by his name 'Warwulf', right?]_

"Yeah."

 _[And you don't feel 'weird' about calling them those names anymore?]_

I thought for a moment. _[Not really, actually. It doesn't feel like I'm a 'Pokémon Trainer' calling them those names as a personal way of 'owning' them. It's more like…I'm a friend giving them a 'title' as a show of our special bond.]_

 _[Okay, I get Sensei, but a bond with Warwulf? He almost hates your guts, and I hardly see you interact with him.]_

"No, it's kind of a special bond. We hate each other in a mutually special way."

 _[Oh. Okay!]_

As I looked at each of my Pokémon friends, an idea popped into my mind. "I really am grateful to be with all of you. It's like…you and Sensei and the others are my…new family."

 _[Aw, thanks!]_ Ralts beamed.

 _[Same with me,]_ said Rowlet, who perched to my left. In response, Bounsweet edged nervously to my right side, between me and Zorua. The others nodded in some way in agreement.

I petted Rowlet, then said, "You know, I think I want to give allof you a **nickname**."

 _[Huh?!]_ half of them responded.

I looked to Bounsweet. "Maybe not _all_ of you. Just the ones among you that I can communicate with telepathically. From what I understand, I can only speak with my mind with those I have a deep enough connection to. That's really cool and all, but…I want to cap off that relationship with something _more._ Something _personal_ between you and me."

 _[Like a trainer and Pokemon?]_ said Jangmo-o.

I shook my head. "No. Not really like that. More like…a partnership. Friend to friend." I turned to Zorua. "Kind of a 'bond ritual'."

Zorua tilted his head, slightly bewildered but content with the callback.

"So with that in mind…" I turned to Rowlet. " **You** first!"

Rowlet jumped for joy. _[Hoooh! What you got in mind? What you got in mind? It better be a good one!]_

"Hm…how about…Owl Hood?"

All the excitement left his face, giving me an impassive expression. _[Well…that's nice. But do you have something better?]_

"Okay…how about Emerald Archer? Like your evolved form?"

 _[…eh. Not really feeling it.]_

I half-jokingly grimaced. "Picky, I see. What about Owleye?"

 _[No thanks.]_

"Evergreen?"

 _[Nope.]_

"Wingman?"

 _[No.]_

"Owlliver King?"

 _[Now you're trying too hard.]_

"Nightwing?"

 _[Better?]_

"Scowler?" I scowled.

 _[No, go back to what you had before.]_ He puffed up a bit to stand his ground.

"Night…ugh, I forgot already…" I pouted a bit as I thought some more. "Night…raider?"

He paused for a second. _[Nightraider…unique and cool…I like it!]_ He flew into the air in front of me. _[Nightraider. My name is Nightraider!]_ He hugged my chest. _[I really like it, Will. Thank you!]_

I smiled and hugged back. "Your welcome." Rowlet perched back next to me again. "Now, who's next?"

Ralts raised her hand. _[Me! I joined you next, after all.]_

"Okay…Astra comes to mind. How about that name?"

She clapped her hands together and grinned. _[I like it!]_

 _[Geez, how did you get_ _ **her**_ _a good name in one go, but not me?]_ grumbled Nightraider.

 _[It just…comes to mind.]_ I replied a little bashfully. "Okay, how about Jangmo-o next?"

 _[Sure,]_ he said, wagging his clubbed tail. _[Whatever name you got, I can take it!]_

"Then…" My eyes drifted to the scale on his forehead. "…how about Crest?"

 _[Hm…short and simple…I'll take it.]_ He shrugged, but smiled to himself.

"Now we're moving along fast. Sneasel, you want a nickname?"

 _[I actually thought of one,]_ he opined. _[Could I be called 'Knave'? In my frequent encounters with the flying Pokemon, they started calling me that. Sort of took a liking to it, in a way to annoy them.]_

"Okay…Knave. Sort of fits you, from what I know of you."

 _[I know that side of him.]_ Astra chided.

Knave shrugged indifferently. _[Can't help what I'm guilty for.]_

Scyther stood up. _[So…what cool name do you have for me?]_

"Oh, um, let's see. Your…previous trainer didn't give you a nickname, right?"

He frowned, but nodded. _[Correct. I'm giving you one shot to give me a_ _ **good**_ _new name, or I walk.]_

I sweat-dropped. "Oh! Well…um…uh…Blindswipe good?"

He narrowed his eyes. There was an uneasy pause in the air. Then he shrugged, _[Passable.]_

When he still stood in place, I sighed. "Okay…Blindswipe." I turned to Zorua. "You next."

Zorua gave me a surprised look. _[What? Me?! I…haven't been exactly part of your team like the others.]_

"But I talk with you telepathically like the others, and Sensei. And you mentioned having a nickname thought for you by Sensei. Right?"

He looked uneasy. _[Well…yeah. But…I don't really want to be called 'Protégé'; too much baggage with that name. But maybe…some_ _ **resemblance**_ _to that?]_

The gears in my head turned. _[Zorua…resemblance…I'm thinking…'Zemblance'. Like the 'semblance' your Illusion ability creates of anyone and anything.]_

He perked up, his face expressing appeal to the idea. He thought for a moment. Then he barked, _[I love it!]_ He jumped onto my lap and happily licked my face.

I almost fell back when he jumped on me. I laughed, "Okay, okay, your welcome!"

He stopped, wagging his tail. _[I'm going to tell Sensei to see what he thinks! If he likes it, I won't nibble on your shoes when you sleep!]_

"…what?"

He mischievously grinned. _[…as much!]_ He chuckled as he scampered out of the camp.

"…wait, hold on!" But Zemblance left before I could respond.

 _[Wait, what about Bounsweet?]_ Astra added.

I looked to my right. Bounsweet peeked over my lap, looking up to me curiously.

"Well, maybe…but not today. If I ever open my mind enough to telepathy with Bounsweet, then I'll give her a nickname." I patted her as gently as I could. "As I will with anyone else we come across."

"Makes sense," Knave nodded.

Nightraider hooped onto my lap, snuggling up to me. "Well, we all have names now. Like we're just one, big, sort-of-happy family."

I half-smiled. "Yeah. Family..."


	19. An Unexpected Rescue

{Approx. 8 years ago}

Under Sensei's wing, my life turned for the better. Granted, the flying Pokémon were still active enough to keep us contained in the forest, and mess up our sleeping habits. But I'd always get the chance to train with Sensei at least every other day.

Our training would begin with standard exercises. On my first new training day he had me do 100 pushups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and a 10km run throughout the forest. But when I passed out, he cut the number to 10 of each exercise, and just a 1km run thereon out. Blindswipe had no problem showing off his endurance runs, with Knave keeping up with him most of the time.

While the three of us did our more solo exercises, Sensei had Nightraider, Astra, and Crest dodge his attacks. Given my training with him prior, Nightraider had no problem keeping up with Sensei. Astra was slower, but had lots of near-misses thanks to her Teleport. On the other hand, Crest eagerly took every attack head on…literally. Sensei tried to explain the importance of dodging, but Crest refused almost every suggestion. Only if Sensei or someone else used a super-effective move on him, did he try to dodge the attack.

The next part of training put a lot of focus on _my_ abilities. Sensei knew about my telepathy and Z-Move use, but was additionally intrigued by what we coined 'persuasion power'. The latter was our focus during the first couple training sessions.

He brandished his fan. _[I'm curious…why don't you 'persuade'_ _ **me**_ _?]_

I gave him an uneasy look. "Um, really? Like…what?"

He moved to a striking pose. _[Stop my attack. Don't move; use just your words.]_

"Okay…" As he didn't immediately move, I grew nervous. _"What attack will he use? It better not be Focus Blast. Or Feint Attack. Or Extrasensory. Dang it, if I can't move…"_

Without warning, Sensei's eyes glowed, and I felt like my brain was suffering a huge headache.

"Nrgh! Stop!" I clutched my head.

The attack didn't stop.

"Stop!"

Still nothing changed.

I dropped to one knee. "Stop!"

Gradually, the attack lessened. Sensei seemed both puzzled and surprised. _[Interesting. The tone of that voice…it feels like…]_ He waved his glowing fan.

I felt compelled to speak. "Stop!"

He had a look of slight disappointment. _[That felt weaker.]_ He lowered his fan. _[Thought it would be consistent…]_

I got to my feet. _[What are you talking about?]_

 _[Your 'persuasion power'. The way it feels from the perspective of the target. It feels a lot like my move Instruct.]_

"Really?!" I thought for a moment. _[Now that I think about it, no wonder it reminded me of my dad's 'persuasion' when you used Instruct on me.]_

 _[Though, unlike Instruct, the effectiveness of your 'persuasion' varies more than just 'it works or it doesn't'.]_ He stroked his chin. _[That being the case, there isn't much I can teach you on how to use that unique power. You'll have to practice that on your own. However…]_ He raised his fan again.

"Ugh, stop that!" I growled under my breath.

 _[…it seems you have_ _ **resistance**_ _to Instruct-like powers in a way._ _ **That**_ _I can train you.]_

My telepathy and Z-Move training had my friends more involved. For the former, Sensei and I sat face-to-face in a meditative pose. From there, the Sage Pokémon conversed with and guided me exclusively through our minds.

 _[Clear out all outside distractions. Close your eyes if it helps._ _ **Feel**_ _your own mind.]_

 _[What am I supposed to 'feel'?]_

 _[What can only be described as 'yourself'. Your inner, true psyche if you will. No one can describe yourself to you, and some can't even see themselves. But with practice and patience…]_

I took a deep breath. My first day of this kind of training took nearly all of my waking hours of that day to complete. But the results were clear. I could feel an indescribable 'hum' of sorts in my head. Sensei insisted to continue these meditations for a few more sessions. I thought I had the required result, so I was confused about not continuing. But I quickly found my thoughts to easily wander. Whether by exhaustion, fears of my future survival, or scars of my past memories, I would lose the humming feeling multiple times.

Although I had not fully grasped clarity of my mind, Sensei suddenly moved on to the next step. He asked me to 'see' him. But with my mind.

 _[You can 'see' and 'feel' where I am by reaching out to me. It is true that we are in a telepathic connection. You have reached out to me, but can you 'feel' myself, as you have yourself?]_

I shut my eyes. I imagined a hand reaching straight out to Sensei, who sat across from me. To my surprise, I could sense a hum. Like mine, but different. _[Sensei! This is you?]_

 _[Yes, Will, it is I.]_

Although my eyes were closed, I could feel a sense of happiness from Sensei, as well as imagine a small smile on his face. _[Woah…]_

 _[Congratulations. You have but sampled what it is like for proficient psychic users to interact telepathically. Now, could you take it one step further?]_

I gave a slight nod. _[Sure.]_

 _[Reach out to one of your friends.]_

I peeked my eyes and turned my head to see where they were.

 _[Ah, ah. No peeking._ _ **Only**_ _your mind.]_

I noticed Sensei hadn't opened his eyes when mine were. _[How did you…? Nevermind…]_ I closed my eyes again. _"Hm, Nightraider. Where would he be?"_ I felt no connection to him for a while. Sensei and I recommended to those I could telepathically communicate with that they'd keep their minds open to me, in case I needed to talk to them that way.

 _[Think of him,]_ Sensei offered. _[Not just what he looks like, but what_ _ **he is**_ _. You know him so well, you should surely find him, as_ _ **I**_ _have already.]_

I concentrated harder. _[Nightraider…Rowlet…my friend…]_ Sure enough, I felt his presence. He was many yards away in the southeastern direction of me. _[Woah! I found you!]_

 _[Cool!]_ He replied in a less excited tone than I was. _[So, where are you? I don't see you.]_

 _[I'm…over 100 meters northwest of you?]_

Now Nightraider was as shocked as I was at my calculation. _[Woah! Your telepathy reaches that far_ _ **and**_ _can pinpoint where I am to you? That's…a little creepy.]_ I can feel slight shivers from the Grass Quill Pokémon.

 _[Not just with him.]_ Sensei interrupted. _[If your telepathy is like_ _ **mine**_ _, you could reach out to the brain of any human and Pokémon close enough to you.]_

I opened my eyes and excitedly exclaimed, _[Really?]_

 _[Well, maybe not be able to_ _ **communicate**_ _with most. You definitely have limits to speech with Pokémon. And your range…is it, or can it, be greater than mine?_ _ **That**_ _I can train you.]_

Nightraider still followed our conversation. _[Ooh, ooh! Will, let me track_ _ **you**_ _down this time!]_

I shrugged, _[Sure. Not sure if our telepathic pinpoint works both ways, but take your time and…]_ I suddenly feel a strong pat on my back. "Ack!"

Nightraider hooted happily. _[Now_ _ **I**_ _found_ _ **you**_ _!]_ He turned to Sensei. _[How was that?]_

He nodded. _[As good as before. Your stealth has considerately improved.]_ He turned to me. _[Will, on the other hand, must practice more on honing his senses to oncoming threats.]_

Of all the training lessons, Z-Moves turned out to be the most tedious. Unlike last time, I earnestly tried to follow Sensei's instructions. There were multiple poses I had to follow in order to do each unique Z-Move. We knew I was on the right track when my Proteanium-Z glowed with each correct pose.

I practiced Z-Moves with Nightraider, Astra, Crest, Knave, Blindswipe, Zemblance, Bounsweet, and Sensei himself. With them, I learned Bloom Doom, Shattered Psyche, Breakneck Blitz, Twinkle Tackle, Devastating Drake, Subzero Slammer, Black Hole Eclipse, Never-Ending Nightmare, Supersonic Skystrike, Savage Spin-Out, and All-Out Pummeling. To avoid damage to the forest, we delivered the attacks either out into the ocean, or in the wide open of the rocky terrain.

Many errors occurred during my Z-training sessions. It took me many attempts to complete the poses correctly, as well as the sequence of poses. Even when _that_ was done right, it still didn't work at times. Sensei was bemused when I proved to him that it wasn't because I messed up somewhere. After days of repetitious practice, he finally determined my pattern of success. While doing the poses according to each unique Z-Move, it only succeeded **if** I was in-sync with the Pokémon I was doing the Z-Move with. When our minds and body were rhythmically together, regardless of how off my original poses were, the Z-Move could succeed. That also explained how Nightraider and I achieved the unique Z-Move, Revolver Dart Raid, without some sort of choreographed poses.

Another weird quirk with my Z-Moves was who I could do them with. This came up when I tried to do a Z-Move with Bounsweet. I still had not established a mental connection with her by this point, but she was participatory enough in Sensei's training that we thought to give it a try. Absolutely nothing happened. I was just flapping my arms like an idiot, while Bounsweet bounced like she was induced by a sugar rush. But nothing seemed to activate a Z-Move. Sensei was stumped by this, too. He hypothesized that I, for some strange reason, could not use Z-Moves with anyone unless I established a mental connection with them.

So he brought over Warwulf to test that theory out. In short: Warwulf was still too cross with me to cooperate on a satisfactory level. So Wooper was brought over instead. When I failed to use Z-Moves with her, too, that clinched the theory.

My Z-training never lasted long. Once a Z-Move was executed well enough, that tend to drain me from using another move for the day. On top of that, I got headaches hours after using a Z-Move whenever I tried to do long-distant telepathy. Thus, another day of training came to an end and I rested the remainder of my waking time.

Although all this training and acquired skills of mine were too numerous and extensive for my 9-year-old self to comprehend, it did hit me just how much I'd grown on my time on the island so far. Another reminder of my age was my appearance. I grew a few inches taller. My muscles had some toned definition in my arms and abdomen, but I maintained a scrawny body frame. I lost all of my shirt by this point, exposing my bare chest and stomach. But thank Arceus my pants and underpants were still intact. My light-brown hair grew slightly beyond my shoulders, most of it settling down my back, while my bangs framed my face. When I looked in a watery reflection, I could hardly recognize myself anymore.

One day, Sensei and I decided to take a day-off from training while the weather was so nice. We went to the forest border of the beach with Nightraider, Astra, Crest, Knave, Bounsweet, Zemblance, and Warwulf. Blindswipe wanted to continue training by himself near the rocky terrain border. The two of us sat together in the shade, watching and listening to the light waves lapping the shore. The others played a few meters away from us.

The wind, the ocean, and the sun rays soothed me, washing away all my stress and memories, if only for moments at a time. Out of habit, I sat in a meditative pose, like Sensei. _[Is…this actually supposed to be_ _ **training**_ _?]_ I questioned him as the thought crossed my mind.

 _[It can if you want it to be.]_ He kept is eyes closed as his body remained absolutely calm.

 _[Mmm, no thanks.]_ We remained silent again. Just for a few minutes. _[Are you_ _ **sure**_ _this isn't a training exercise?]_

 _[What makes you say that?]_

 _[Well…_ _ **you**_ _never actually said we'd call today a "day-off". That was me._ _ **You**_ _went along with that idea.]_

 _[It's not a_ _ **bad**_ _idea. You worked extra hard these past few months. Can't overtax yourself. You and I know_ _ **that**_ _much is true for you.]_

I pouted slightly. _[Okay, okay. My stamina is crap.]_

 _[That's partly true. But you also have limitations.]_

 _[What's the difference?]_ I replied in a defeated demeanor.

 _[Your…unique talents all have a limit. Your telepathy is short-ranged and spotty compared to mine. Your Z-Moves are…unconventional to say the least. I cannot tell if that is because of you, or your Proteanium-Z. But you're still young. These and your physical limits will likely change. But that growth will depend on_ _ **you**_ _.]_

I stretched out of my sitting position. _[Maybe. My persuasion, my telepathy, and the Z-Moves I can do without the Z-Crystal are quite different from what you've likely experienced. These abilities make me feel…alien in a way. Are they what define who I am? How can I figure out my true potential with these abilities? My whole potential?]_

Sensei opened his eyes and turned his head slightly toward me. _[You are_ _ **Will**_ _. You are what you only allow yourself to be. And have patience. In time, we'll see just how capable you are with each ability. But these three things appear to be quite taxing for you. So_ _ **balance**_ _is the key.]_

 _[What do you mean?]_

He faced forwards and closed his eyes. _[Think of it like this: there are three components that make up all of us. The soul, the heart, and the mind. Each one has their own strengths and follies. But when made clear and united, you will be made whole, and will find your true self.]_

There's a pause. Then I half-smirk, half-laugh. _[This_ _ **is**_ _a training lesson!]_

Sensei smiled. _[Every_ _ **day**_ _is a lesson. Every_ _ **day**_ _is a trial. We are confronted with them every day, but it is our_ _ **choice**_ _to learn something out of it…even if that choice is to learn nothing at all.]_

 _[Such a fortune cookie!]_ I rolled my eyes.

Just then, we heard some Wingull and Pelliper flying by. Thankfully, our shade was enough cover to avoid their keen eyes. But then we heard the screeches of two Skarmory and the chirps of some Fletchinder join the Wingull and Pelliper. I couldn't understand the chatter, but it gave me a tense feeling. I got the same vibe from Sensei and the other seven Pokémon, who stopped playing. _"Something's up. Should we move away…?"_

Suddenly, Sensei got to his feet. He stared intently out into the ocean. His eyes were so focused, it was like he was trying to shoot lasers from them. Finally, he said to the rest of us, _[Slowpoke found more survivors. Pokémon survivors.]_

I flinched. _[Survivors? As in, more than one?]_

He nodded slowly. _[_ _ **Five**_ _. They're adrift in a capsule of sorts, floating out there.]_ He pointed straight ahead at the ocean. But he frowned, _[Slowpoke is trying to nudge them to shore as best he can. But I'm afraid…they've already been spotted.]_

Nightraider, Zemblance, and the others came up next to Sensei and I, ready for the judgement call. I stood up as well. _[How soon until they make it to shore?]_

 _[About half an hour if up to the waves bring them ashore. Five minutes if Slowpoke gives them a push. Not soon enough, I fear.]_

At that moment, the Skarmory, Wingull, Pelliper, and Fletchinder flew out to sea. I squinted in the direction they were flying. I could just barely make out what looked like a spherical cage or capsule floating in the ocean. The flying Pokémon made a bee line for that capsule.

 _[Are they going to make it?]_ Nightraider asked worriedly. _[Maybe I can distract some of them to us?]_

 _[Dunno,]_ I replied. Then I turned to Zemblance. _[Can you fly with Nightraider as a Rowlet?]_

Zemblance nodded, but gave me a slightly uneasy look. _[I can. Just not at the risk of taking damage. Because…you know.]_

Sensei nodded in agreement. _[Go. Get as many right to us. Then the rest of us will take it from there.]_

Without another word, Zemblance changed into a black and red Rowlet. He and Nightraider flew together after the flying Pokémon. The rest of us stepped onto the beach, waiting for the inevitable fight.

Nightraider and Zemblance got the attention of one of the Skarmory. He diverted most of the Fletchinder and a few Wingull to chase after the duo instead. Zemblance immediately high-tailed back to shore, while Nightraider delayed his return to make sure he was followed.

 _[What are you so worried about?]_ The Grass Quill Pokémon said behind Zemblance. _[Don't you have Detect to help avoid them?]_

 _[Sure,]_ replied the Tricky Fox Pokémon sarcastically. _[Let me test how well that works over the_ _ **open ocean**_ _!]_

By this point, I noticed the capsule bob closer and closer to shore at a faster rate than I expected. It got close enough that I could see who these survivors were. Sitting in the capsule were a Treecko, a Chimchar, and a Fennekin. Behind the capsule was Slowpoke, joined by a Squirtle and an Oshawott. Those three Water-type Pokémon pushed the capsule as fast as they could to our island.

Unfortunately, that also meant that the survivors were getting closer to the oncoming flying Pokémon. The second Skarmory screeched, then dove toward the capsule. The Wingull, Pelliper, and couple of Fletchinder dove in kind.

The Treecko and Chimchar seemed ready to fight, while the Fennekin flinched in fear. The second Skarmory reached the capsule first, and ripped off the top-half of it with his talons. Two Wingull and two Fletchinder made the next move, using Water Gun and Ember respectively at their vulnerable targets. The Chimchar used his own Ember to counter the Fire-type attacks. The Treecko used some sort of Razor Leaf attack, but it seemed to be much more effective at honing on his targets. Three of the four circled away, while one Fletchinder tried to use Wing Attack on the Chimchar. The Chimp Pokémon jumped over the Feltchinder, laughing at his opponent. The Fennekin leaned over the back of the capsule, yipping in a panicky voice to the three pushing them.

Meanwhile, the first Skarmory was closing in on Nightraider and Zorua-Rowlet. Fortunately, the Grass Quill Pokemon used Razor Leaf to keep the following flying Pokémon at a distance long enough to make it to the beach.

From there, Sensei took charge. He wound up a ball of energy between his hands. _[Zoru…Zemblance! Confront the Skarmory with your Illusion.]_

 _[Yes, Sensei!]_ Zemblance barked. He flew out of the Skarmory's line of vision first. That wasn't too hard, as the Skarmory was chasing after Nightraider with a Drill Peck. Then, Zemblance morphed out of his Rowlet appearance into a black and red Skarmory. In this form, he flew up to the original Skarmory and bark-screeched for his attention. The Armor Bird Pokémon stopped mid-air, caught off-guard by his opponent's appearance.

At that moment, Sensei grunted as he shot a Focus Blast at the Skarmory. It was a direct hit, and the Skarmory plummeted to the ground. The instant the Armor Bird hit the sand, the fight broke out.

"Nightraider, use…!" I began.

 _[Remember, Will,]_ Sensei interrupted as he ran straight toward the Skarmory. _[When in a fight like this, best to keep as much between you and your peers as confidential as possible.]_

 _[Oh, right.]_ I reached out to Nightraider with my mind, as Sensei taught me. The Wingull and Fletchinder already began their attacks against the rest of us, making it hard to pinpoint everyone. Took me a couple seconds to connect with him. _[Nightraider, single out as many Wingull as possible, then counter with Razor Leaf. Dodge and vanish, like you usually do.]_

 _[Alright,]_ he replied.

I took another few seconds to reach out to my other friends. _[Astra and Crest, you're in charge of any Fletchinder. Astra, use Teleport to throw them off. Crest…you do you.]_

 _[Sweet!]_ grinned Crest. He picked a spot on the beach to hold his ground. Then he yelled at the Fletchinder, _[Hey! Gale Wings sucks! No wonder you can't hit me!]_ That got most of their attention, and they used Wing Attack at him.

 _[Shall I interfere with him?]_ Astra asked me, looking at me unamused.

 _[Not directly,]_ I replied flatly. _[Just in a way that Crest can easily counterattack.]_

 _[Okay.]_ She vanished, instantly appearing on top of a Fletchinder mid-flight. The Fletchinder responded by igniting fire over his body, forcing Ralts to Teleport on another Fletchinder. She repeated the process and made half the oncoming Ember Pokémon halt their descent. The remaining half pelted Crest with Wing Attack, but he took the first couple of strikes with Protect, then the rest with Bide.

 _[That all you got?]_ Crest scoffed. Despite his boisterousness, he was weak-kneed and closed one eye. _[Now I'll show you…!]_

Before he unleashed his Bide, Warwulf intervened and used Rock Throw on the Fletchinder. Then he paused his attack to berate Crest.

 _[I'm still standing here!]_ Crest protested. _[Now give me something to hit. I can't store this Bide forever.]_

 _[No, no, no!]_ Knave's thoughts interrupted my attention.

 _[Shoot, right! The others…]_ I turned toward his voice. _[Gotta work on keeping track of everyone.]_

I saw Knave leap into the air at a Wingull. The Seagull Pokemon had Bounsweet in his beak, holding her by the stem on her head. She was completely freaking out and desperately wiggling about. To my relief, Knave swiped at the Wingull, forcing him to drop the Fruit Pokémon.

Knave caught Bounsweet in his arms on the way down. _[Don't worry, I got you.]_

But Bounsweet still looked distressed, and immediately jumped away from Knave the moment they touched the sand.

 _[Aw, come on!]_ Knave sighed. _[You look like a berry. Who_ _ **wouldn't**_ _momentarily give you_ _ **that**_ _look?]_

I shook my head. _[Alright, Knave. Good save though. How about you lead Bounsweet over to me?]_

 _[Fine. Come on, Bounsweet.]_

Bounsweet grimaced at first, but when another Wingull came after her, she gladly stood by Knave.

 _[Alright, that's those two…]_ I glanced around the beach, which now became a battlefield. Astra, Crest, and Warwulf combined their efforts to take down the Fletchinder one by one. Zemblance joined with Nightraider in attacking the Wingull. And all this time, Sensei was pummeling the first Skarmory with Feint Attack. He dodged all of the Skarmory's attacks, while keeping him grounded. Every strike he made was deliberate and precise.

 _[Keep an eye out for Slowpoke.]_ Sensei telepathically told me without breaking his concentration. _[And don't go in the water!]_

 _[Okay, Sensei.] "Wow. Sensei is so focused."_ I gently slapped my hands against my cheeks. _"Focus, Will!"_

At that moment, Knave and Bounsweet caught up to me. The latter jumped at my chest, so I caught her in my arms. The former looked up to me. _[What next?]_ he said.

I looked out to sea. The capsule was much closer to shore now, maybe ten of my height away. The Treecko, Fennekin, and Chimchar frantically kept the Wingull, Pelliper, and Fletchinder at bay. But the second Skarmory dove at them again. This time, he used Steel Wing to sharply cut the capsule. Treecko and Chimchar dodged the attack, but Fennekin was hit. She screamed as she went flying toward the shore.

" _Shoot!" [Knave, by my side! We need to help the survivors.]_

 _[Right!]_ Knave was faster than me and ran to the shoreline first. I carried Bounsweet against my chest, so as not to entice the flying Pokémon from diving at her. As I caught up, I saw a Pelliper snatch Fennekin. His huge beak snagged her tail. The Fox Pokémon cried for help, with tears and fear in her eyes.

"Shoot!" I glanced around. Sensei and the others were still busy with half the flying Pokémon, while the survivors had their hands full with the remaining opponents. _[It has to be us!]_ I turned to Knave. _[Get than Pelliper down with Icy Wind!]_

 _[Will do!]_ He sprayed ice from his mouth at the Pelliper. While it got his attention and made him stop for a moment, the attack didn't reach him. Knave fell to his knees. _[I…I failed…again…]_

 _[Oh no we didn't!]_ I lifted Bounsweet to look at her face to face. "Alright. I know you won't like what I'm about to do with you. But you are our only hope of saving that Fennekin. Will you do it?"

She nodded, half-worriedly.

"Thanks…" I held Bounsweet in my right hand, then wound it back. As the Fruit Pokémon looked at me confused, I looked to the Pelliper and Fennekin. They were closer to the capsule than the shore, heading eastward. The Water Bird Pokémon was also gaining more altitude than getting away. The winds felt like they were heading southwest. _"I only got one shot…one chance…"_ Just as Bounsweet realized what I was about to do, I threw her as hard as I could.

I aimed her trajectory to be a little ahead of the Pelliper's flight direction, considering her very light weight. She screamed as she flew through the air. The wind caused her to curve as expected, and to my luck, she was going to make a direct hit on the Pelliper. More out of self-defense than anything else, Bounsweet shut her eyes and used Rapid Spin. She hit the Water Bird Pokémon on the side of his face. He cried out in pain, dropping the Fennekin out of his mouth.

I momentarily gave myself a pat on the back, figuratively. But then it hit me. Now both were falling out of the sky. And Fennekin was a Fire-type, about to fall in deep open water. Without thinking further, I ran into the ocean. _[Knave, freeze me a path. Now!]_

He flinched, flabbergasted. _[But…I don't think I'm strong enough…]_

I was already ankle deep in water. _[Just do it!]_

That snapped him out, and he used Icy Wind next to me, blowing as hard as he could. A pathway of water about a meter wide extended from the shore just short of where Fennekin and Bounsweet were about to fall.

 _[Wait, Will!]_ Sensei called out. _[Don't go out there…]_ But he was cut off, likely still busy with the first Skarmory.

I remained focused on the Fennekin and Bounsweet as I shifted to stepping onto the ice sheet. It felt solid enough at first, so I continued running. But it was very slippery, and started breaking apart as I go further away from shore. _"Well, can't stop now. Just gotta go fast. If there's one thing I learned from my exercises with Sensei, is that while I can't run fast_ _ **for long**_ _, I can run fast_ _ **quick**_ _!"_

I made to the end of the ice path as fast as my legs could lightly pat across the ice without breaking through. The Fennekin was closer to the end of the ice path, but Bounsweet was falling further off to the side. With my decision set, I jumped out. I caught Fennekin in my arms before we hit the water. It wasn't too cold, but regardless I broke to the surface and swam back to the ice.

I looked to Fennekin, held mostly out of the water with my left hand. She looked back at me, with wide eyes and an open mouth. She had this look of astonishment and amazement toward me. I smiled, panting from the adrenaline rush. "Don't worry. You'll be safe soon."

I helped her step onto the ice, and she was light enough not to break through it. Knave was half-running, half-skating along the ice toward us. I looked where Bounsweet splashed into the water. The good news was she floated. The bad news was another three Wingull were diving toward her.

"Not again," I groaned, slowly pushing myself onto the ice. _"I'll get Knave to continue the ice path so we can…"_

Suddenly, something metal wrapped around my legs. "Ack!" I gasped and tried to inhale as much air as possible. Fennekin screamed as well, as did Knave. Then I went into the drink. It happened so fast, I didn't get as much air as I wanted to. _"What the…?"_ I looked down.

It was Dhelmise. It had its anchor chain wrapped around my legs, and was pulling me deeper and deeper.

" _Shoot!"_ I frantically waved my arms and legs. But the steel chain dug into my skin. My lack of swimming skills showed with how clumsy my arms swayed through the water. I could feel my lungs scream for air…air I could not provide. I hardly had the strength to pull against Dhelmise. _"Shoot! I…I'm the weak link…once again…"_ I tried to reach my thoughts out to anyone, but it wasn't working.I slowly closed my eyes, relinquishing my struggle.

Then a muffled noise snapped me awake. I turned my head upward and to the side. To my utter surprise, the Squirtle swam down toward me at a fairly quick pace. Dhelmise summoned a small whirlpool between us and Squirtle. But the Tiny Turtle Pokémon tucked his head and appendages into his shell. The whirlpool sucked him in, but if it did any damage, it wasn't apparent to me.

I was about to look away, expecting my rescue to be in vain. Then the whirlpool quickly dissipated. Squirtle spun his shell, and continued spinning straight toward us. _"Woah! He had a move for that?"_ I thought stunned.

Dhelmise braced for the attack. But just before impact, Squirtle popped out of his shell. Then he sprayed it with a Bubble attack at close range.

At that moment, I felt the tug of the anchor slacken slightly. _"I'm…free?"_ But by this point, I could hardly spas my legs. I felt oxygen-deprived, estimating only a few seconds before I passed out.

Squirtle turned to me, then swam furiously toward me. He pushed against my chest with such force that I slipped out of the chains. My legs stung, making me grimace. Dhelmise made a sharp cry of anger, reeling back his anchor for another swing. _"Uh oh…"_

Quick thinking, Squirtle tucked into his shell again. Thank Arceus I held onto the shell at that moment. A strong spray of water came out the other side of the shell, propelling us both away from Dhelmise. The Sea Creeper Pokémon cried out in vain as he missed his Anchor Shot.

Squirtle's Water Gun attack kept both of us heading upward. When we broke the surface, I dramatically gasped for that sweet, salty air. The force of the Tiny Turtle Pokemon's attack even made us airborne for a split second before landing on an ice sheet.

I choked some water that went into my nose. _"I…I'm alive!"_ Squirtle was right next to me, as I let go of him when we landed. Fennekin was right in front of us, yipping worriedly at us. Just behind her, Knave was spraying downward on the ice sheet.

 _[R-right! The rescue's still happening!]_ My eyes grew wide. _[Bounsweet! Where…?]_

 _[Above us!]_ said Knave, keeping his focus and hints of frustration on maintaining the ice sheet.

I looked up. Bounsweet was screaming at the top of her lungs. One Wingull had her in his mouth. A second Wingull was next to him, but was getting beaten by the Treecko on his back. The Wood Gecko Pokémon looked like he already received damage, but that didn't stop him from pelting the second Wingull with shiny leaves. Once that Wingull sustained too much damage, Treecko leaned the Seagull Pokémon toward the first Wingull. The two collided, and the Wingull dropped Bounsweet out of his mouth.

Bounsweet wasw nearly in tears. Treecko lunged at the Fruit Pokemon, catching her. As they fell, he held her comfortingly. The two Wingull tried to dive after them, but the Wood Gecko Pokémon summoned his shiny leaves once again. The leaves flew around them, pelting the Wingull and keeping them away.

At this moment, Squirtle got to his feet. He looked up to his falling friend and sprayed a Water Gun attack. Treecko had expertly angled his fall to land on the ice sheet, allowing Squirtle to slow his descent with the water from where the Tiny Turtle Pokemon stood.

Bounsweet stopped crying and looked up to Treecko. He returned her gaze with a reassuring and confident smile, also saying something to her. With the water gushing beneath his feet, the leaves glimmering around him, and the sunlight reflecting toward him just right, it was quite a flashy sight to behold. Though Treecko didn't give the impression that he was showing off.

 _[How did that Treecko get up there?]_ I asked Knave, impressed by his rescue.

 _[Fennekin's pleas alerted the others on the capsule,]_ he replied, pausing his Icy Wind move. _[Squirtle and Treecko decided to help us out. But when Bounsweet was snatched by the three Wingull, Squirtle gave Treecko a boost with Water Gun before diving after you.]_

Treecko landed safely on the ice sheet. Bounsweet was put down, but still stared at him with a look of mesmerizing admiration. Fennekin put her front paws against my legs, yipping happily.

 _[She says thanks, if you're wondering,]_ Knave said, then pouted toward Bounsweet's praises to a humble Treecko. _[Not like I've got the same treatment…]_

I bent down and petted Fennekin on her head. "No problem. Well, I know now that was really risky of me. But it was worth it if it meant saving you."

The Fox Pokemon gave a murmured cooing sound, pleased by my petting. I put my hand down and looked to Squirtle and Treecko. I bowed my head, "Thank _you_ two for saving us! I owe you my life…"

Suddenly, a loud screech pierced the sky. The six of us turned toward the east side of the island, where the noise came from. Another flock of flying Pokemon could be seen in the distance. They were led by a Fearow, and were heading toward us.

"Shoot! We're having company soon!" I turned to Knave. _[Get us a path back to shore!]_

 _[I got it, I got it!]_ Knave vented, spraying Icy Wind from our ice sheet to the shore.

While he worked on that, I glanced back to the capsule. It was very close to shore now, about just two of my height away. While most of the flying Pokemon with them had retreated, the second Skarmory was still attacking the capsule. Slowpoke was the only one pushing the capsule. The Oshawott joined the Chimchar in the fight, swinging her sword-like scalchop whenever Skarmory got too close.

Chimchar tried multiple times to hit Skarmory with Ember, but most of them failed. Then he gave a mischievous glare toward the Armor Bird Pokémon, like he was plotting some sneaky attack. When Skarmory dove back again, Chimchar unleashed a stronger Ember. But the attack was shot too soon, so Skarmory easily dodged the attack.

Oshawott berated Chimchar, who seemed to hesitantly shrug it off, like he was used to it. The Skarmory dove again. The Sea Otter Pokémon turned to Skarmory, taking deep breaths while she placed the scalchop back on her belly. When the Skarmory came close enough, she spat out flames. Competely shocked, the Skarmory took the hit directly. It seemed to be a critical hit, as the Skarmory retreated weakly after that hit.

" _What?"_ I gaped. _"How could Oshawott know a fire move?!"_

 _[It's ready enough,]_ Knave said finally. _[Come on!]_

I snapped back into focus and ran after Knave. The ice felt nail-bitingly cold, which made me realize I lost my shoes to Dhelmise back there. But I sucked up the pain and pressed on as carefully as I could. Fennekin jumped onto my shoulder, Squirtle jumped into the water but swam beside us, Treecko kept pace with Knave, and Bounsweet rolled her body while following close behind Treecko. Knave used Icy Wind to keep the ice path solid enough, only stopping once we hit the shore.

 _[There…I did it…everyone happy…?]_ Knave collapsed on the sand, still muttering incoherently.

 _[Guys!]_ Astra cried out as she ran up to us.

I glanced around. Sensei just finished beating the tar out of the first Skarmory, meaning I missed most of his cool fight again. Zemblance and Warwulf were next to him, while Crest and Nightraider ran up to me as well. Oshawott, Chimchar, and Slowpoke just made it to shore as well. The two jumped onto the sand, and Chimchar kissed the ground. All the remaining initial bird Pokémon were either lying fainted on the ground, or fled.

 _[Everyone!]_ Sensei telepathically shouted. The newcomers all had astonished looks on their faces, presumably never being talked to that way before. _[To the trees! The reinforcements won't chase us there.]_

We could hear the cries of the Fearow-led flock getting closer. Without hesitation, we ran off the beach and into the forest. Slowpoke retreated back into the ocean. Crest and Astra helped carry Knave with us. We didn't stop running until the light from the edge of the forest faded. The flock flew over us, screeching like a quarreling frenzy. The forest canopy was still thick enough to block the view of them. But we held our breaths, worried of the chance they'd have the balls to come tearing after us. But to our relief, they flew away after a few seconds.

Squirtle fell into a sitting position, releasing the biggest sigh of relief out of all of us. Treecko crossed his arms in a serious stance, and gave himself a pleased smile. Bounsweet was next to him, but seemed to want to get even closer and within his line of sight. But she blushed and stepped back instead.

I cracked a smile. _"We did it. Our emergency rescue operation succeeded."_

 _[It did,]_ said Sensei, who walked up to me. He had a serious look on his face. _[But there were plenty of moments when everything could have gone wrong. Crest needs to tone down his recklessness. Knave over-exerted himself. And you…]_ He pointed a stern finger at me. _[Didn't I tell you_ _ **not**_ _to go into the ocean? Dhelmise drags any humans that end up there and drowns them. You could have…]_ He stopped himself.

I hung my head in shame. _[Sorry, Sensei. I just thought…]_ I reached for Fennekin, still hanging on my left shoulder. _[She needed help, and I had to do_ _ **something**_ _ **fast**_ _while everyone else was busy. I'll do better next time!]_

He sighed, _[Just think before you act. You must assess any situation to the fullest. No detail unturned. The less aware you are of what you're getting into, the more blind you'll be. But…that was a fair move on your part. You got_ _ **lucky**_ _it panned out. I'll just have to discipline you more in our next few exercises.]_

I groaned a little, but nodded. _[Thank you, Sensei.]_

Sensei turned around and walked up to Astra, Crest, Knave, Warwulf, and Zemblance. Astra did not seem happy to have Sensei peering over her like that. _[I saw. Will and Knave did their best. They'll be stronger than you someday.]_

 _[I bet they will.]_ He replied flatly. _[In the meantime, rest up. Warwulf and Zemblance, fetch some berries for us to recover. And…]_

Oshawott cleared her throat next to the Sage Pokémon. He turned to face her. _[Ah, yes?]_

She spoke in a serious tone, but with clear sincerity.

 _[Maybe you could. But I assure you, we would survive better_ _ **together**_ _.]_

She paused, scowling for a moment. Then she shrugged and continued talking.

 _[Hm? Okay? I see.]_ He glanced to me. _[The two of us will have a private chat. Keep an eye on the others.]_ He walked off with Oshawott. Before she disappeared, I noticed how she had a second scalchop hanging on a string necklace she wore on her neck. Unlike the scalchop on her belly, this one was chipped, looking like a jagged, two-pronged shell.

" _Huh. I wonder…"_ I must have still been frowning when Fennekin licked my cheek. She made some happy yips, like she was trying to cheer me up. I smiled, "Heh, thanks. I'm good." I scratched behind her ears, which she **really** liked. Then she cooed as she spoke to me again. "Uh, sorry. I can't quite understand what you're saying…"

 _[She was wondering if you are a trainer,]_ said Nightraider as he perched on my right shoulder.

Before I could even respond, Fennekin made a sort of gasping sound. She was completely flustered, lost her footing, and fell to the ground.

I made a face. "Yikes. You okay, Fennekin?"

Fennekin stroked her fur for a moment, hastily grooming herself. Then she angrily barked at Nightraider.

I raised my hands in front of me. "Woah, woah, woah! What's wrong?"

Nightraider seemed surprised being barked at, while also confused. In between her tirade, he tried to respond as calmly and direct as he could. _[Okay, first of, he's_ _ **not**_ _a trainer. I know he's a human, and many humans who take care of Pokémon are trainers, but_ _ **this**_ _guy doesn't call himself one. He takes care of me and the Ralts and the Sneasel and all the others about as much as the Oranguru does. I met him first. That's why we're so close that he doesn't mind me perched on his shoulder. Why can't we share? I'm not hogging_ all _of him, like you seem to want to do!]_

That last part seemed to shut Fennekin right up. She made a blushing glance toward me, then tried to hide her face in her tail.

I, on the other hand, was completely bewildered. _[Um, Nightraider, I lost you in your convo. I only understood your half. Anything I need to know what's wrong with her?]_

Now Nightraider gave me a confused look. _[You don't see it?]_

 _[See what? She seems embarrassed about something? Is it 'cause of me, or you, or something else?]_

Rowlet shrugged. _[Eh, I don't think_ _ **I**_ _could explain it. I think you and I are too young to understand what_ _ **her**_ _deal is.]_

I inched my head closer to his. _[Now I'm_ _ **really**_ _curious.]_

He scrunched his face in. _[Uh…I'm out!]_ He flew off my shoulder. _[Here, Fennekin. He's available right now. Just please leave him the same way I left him?]_ He first flew over to Treecko and Bounsweet. But when he noticed how Bounsweet was sweating bullets while standing behind the unaware Treecko talking to Squirtle, he bailed to Astra, Crest, and Knave instead. _[Geez, what_ _ **is**_ _this?! It's an invasion…]_

I scratched my head, then looked back to Fennekin. She looked up with a nervous and flustered glance. I sighed and crouched to her level. "Hey. I know all this is new. New places, new Pokémon, new threatening stuff. Must be scary thrust into so much new stuff." I gave her a gentle smile. "But you didn't come alone. You seem to have come with friends." I pointed out to Treecko, Squirtle, and Chimchar. "You have support. That's good. I don't know what your background is, or what circumstances brought you here. And this place isn't exactly _hospitable._ But…I hope **I** and my friends can be **your** support, too."

Fennekin beamed, jumping onto me. I rolled back on my back, holding Fennekin while she licked my face repeatedly. "Ha ha, okay, I get it! I'll take this as a yes!" She gave a happy yip and wagged her tail furiously. "Don't worry. I'll look out for you **and** your new buddies."

* * *

{Present day}

With the new information at hand, I continued my trail for the map. The Celeste grunt from the Mandi-Bar only gave me a general location, which wasn't as helpful as I would have liked. But at least it pleased me to hear he was jailed for assaulting an officer.

Black City. It started off as a relatively small city. But less than a year ago, its population growth accelerated. It became a happening place ever since Team Plasma fell to Black and his friends. But as the city expanded so fast, it became vulnerable to weak points where shady characters could shelter…including Team Celeste.

I dressed in nice casual clothes and strolled the streets, asking everyone of anything peculiar that happened in this city. At least half of the responses were trivial matters. Some talked about the expansion of the BW Agency. Some talked about a Pokémon trainer named Benga rising the ranks of popularity. A few seemed a bit too suspicious of me, but I quickly and nicely 'persuaded' them otherwise.

But there were a few people here or there that seemed to recall something odd happening by a lake just outside the city. But they were hard-pressed for any details, and couldn't quite put a finger on just what made them feel uneasy about it. That was my best guess for the secret complex's location to go on.

The lake was situated between Black City and White Forest. I cautiously paced the perimeter of the lake. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, though I was a little surprised that I didn't see any Pokemon along the surface of the lake. I dipped a hand in the water. The temperature seemed normal.

" _Hm, is this yet another dead end? The grunt did speak of the complex being_ _ **in**_ _Black City. Maybe I should look carefully there…"_ As I continued examining the area, I felt my eyes getting droopy. I shook my head. _"Geez, I'm that tired already? I mean, my sleep patterns are always messed up, but…"_ I yawned. Then I remembered the last time I journeyed through Unova. _"Dreams. Yeah, there was something mentioned about Black City and White Forest. Like, as if these two places didn't quite 'agree' with each other. And…distort…"_ I walked up to the edge of the lake again. _"This lake is situated right between Black City and White Forest. With some part of the lake being the exact midpoint between them. I wonder…"_

I used my Kineti-Pack to levitate a couple inches off the ground. I slowly propelled myself forward over the lake, maintaining the same height. I held a hand up to my chest, where the Proteanium-Z was beneath my shirt. _"Distortion. Unsettling dreams. Sounds like something from the Distortion World. Or the Dream World. Or…"_ I felt a pulse from the Z-Crystal reverberate throughout my body. I grinned, _"An Ultra Space distortion."_ I looked around, but nothing appeared out of the ordinary. _"Huh. Usually I feel something when a breach from Ultra Space is near. Be it a hole, or a shimmering illusion."_ Then I looked down. I could see some sort of shadowy mass coming from underwater. Possibly an underwater structure.

" _That's it! Maybe. Seems this_ _ **whole lake**_ _is somehow distorting the view from underwater. I know the Alchimian Society messes with the Distortion World a lot. But are they dabbling in Ultra Space now, too?"_ I grimaced. _"I hope not! Regardless, if this is the base, I'll need a way to get down there…"_

So the next afternoon, I got ready. I was dressed in a t-shirt and swim trunks. The Go-Goggles would help with my vision, strapped around my forehead for now. I nabbed the rebreather from my stash. It would help me breath regularly underwater for a few minutes at a time. But if that lake was too deep for a regular diving excursion, I would need extra swimming assistance. I needed Gardna.

I needed to pay him a visit anyway, so this was the perfect opportunity. I found him by the berry garden on my island. After we cleared the flying Pokemon away, we cut down a part of the forest to designate a fertile space to grow fresh, juicy berries. Although we each pitched a little bit of work into growing and harvesting the berries, it was primarily Gardna's job to maintain the garden.

The Turtle Pokemon was using a low-powered Hydro Pump to water the berry trees and bushes. I waited patiently for him to finish his session. When he noticed me, he arched one of his eyes. _[You going for a swim?]_

"Actually, yes."

He seemed excited. _[Here, or…]_ Then he noticed the rebreather in my hand and my Kineti-Pack still fixed on my back. His excitement vanished. _[Wait…is this a mission?]_

I gave him a serious look. "Yes."

He looked nervous. _[Will there be fighting?]_

I thought for a moment. _[Preferably not. I just want to get in and get out.]_

Gardna gave a huge sigh of relief. _[Oh, thank Arceus. I thought this was one of your more battle-heavy missions.]_

"I know you don't like fighting; quite the opposite of Joules. So between you and her, you're the water-type I prefer for this job."

He gave a proud smile. _[Alright! What's the new mission and my job?]_

I used my Unbound Rings to bring the two of us to the lake. _[I think there's a secret complex down there. Likely not that big, but I need to know. So for today, we're just gonna dive in the lake for a few minutes. If there is something worthwhile, we'll come back tomorrow for the real heist. All I need you for is a way around the lake and back. No combat necessary.]_

Gardna jumped into the lake. _[I think I can manage that. Grab on.]_

I undid my hairband to let my hair down. Doesn't usually stay up when it gets too wet. I jumped after Gardna, stuck the rebreather into my mouth, and held onto his shell as we dove under. The water was clear and lukewarm, so I was very surprised that I could see a lot of the lake from underwater. The depth looked about thirty stories deep, and at least half that diameter. My Kineti-Pack under my t-shirt was waterproof, so I could use it to help Gardna swim faster if need be.

For a while, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There was some plant life scattered along the lakebed, rocks strewn about, and some small pieces of trash. The two of us didn't spot any Pokémon, which seemed odd from the start. Given the last time I was underwater, I kept glancing at my legs in case a Dhelmise could suddenly appear and attack me. Gardna didn't sense anything hazardous to his health in the water, so pollution didn't seem the reason for their absence. As our swim continued, Gardna also felt some sort of current within the water. There was no river that fed water into this lake, and the currents suggested to Gardna that something big was in the center of the lake. But we couldn't see anything.

The Turtle Pokémon grimaced. _[This doesn't feel right. And if I can't see what should_ _ **be**_ _there, I don't want to even go_ _ **near**_ _it!]_

I focused my breathing. _[Okay. My few minutes with the rebreather are almost up. Let's surface for a minute, then look around again. If we still can't find anything_ _ **else**_ _…we'll have to go to the center of the lake.]_

He groaned, but obliged. We swam to the surface, catching our breath for a moment. In our second dive, we focused our attention on the lake bottom. We still found nothing.

 _[Let's check the center of the lake now.]_ I telepathically said to him. _[I only got about a minute left on my rebreather.]_

 _[Aw, fine. What about...]_

Just then, my Z-Crystal reacted again. Faintly, but like some otherworldly disturbance was nearby. I hesitated, _[Wait, we're not that close to the center yet. Is something about to…]_ That's when I noticed it. Some sort of large device sitting on the lakebed. It had a very reflective surface, which was probably why we didn't spot it the first time.

My Z-Crystal reacted again, slightly stronger. At that moment, a dark portal appeared from the device. My eyes widened. _[A gateway to the Distortion World! Gardna, back up a bit. Something, or someone's coming.]_

 _[Don't need to tell me twice!]_ Gardna back-stroked, spreading his body in front of me like he was my bodyguard.

A couple seconds later, an oval vehicle came out of the Distortion World. It looked like a cross between a jet ski and a mini-sub. Its size looked to fit about ten people in it, and two people could be seen through the cockpit area. There was no engine sound that came out of it. Instead, it sounded and felt like the quiet hum I get from my Kineti-Pack.

I scowled. _"This kind of looks like a new Kineti-Jet model. I know the blueprints for the Kineti-Pack were destroyed when I first went to Kalos, and I'm certain I got all the Kineti-Jets and their blueprints destroyed in Kanto. The Alchimian Society must have started from scratch and took a new direction. Great, more work I'll need to do!"_ I grumbled on the last sentence.

The two of us stayed laser-focused as the Kineti-Jet coasted through the water. It made a beeline for the center of the lake. Then, a patch of water glowed. A door that wasn't seen before opened up, releasing light from within.

At that moment, I knew. _[The complex is cloaked. This place must be the one that grunt referred to!]_

The Kineti-Jet went through the door. Then it closed, shutting all light from within. The complex was invisible once again.

I furrowed my eyes. _[Gardna, get closer.]_

 _[What? Are you serious? What if they spot us?]_

 _[I don't think they can. Team Celeste usually keeps all facilities they absolutely control tightly guarded. But we've been swimming around here for several minutes. Wouldn't their defenses have come up at some point? Furthermore, that must mean this complex doesn't have any windows.]_

He sighed, _[Oh. Well…then I'll take you a little closer.]_ He cautiously swam to the center of the lake. _[You…need to_ _ **touch**_ _the complex?]_

 _[Nah. Figure I'll just use the same door when we come back tomorrow. But I want to know…]_ My Z-Crystal started faintly glowing again. _[Ah. So there is some sort of Ultra Space presence here. Must be the cloaking equipment on this complex.]_ I paused to check my rebreather. _[I think we're done for today. But tomorrow, I'll be ready.]_

The next day, I dressed the same. But I set a pile of clothes to change with a few Sleep Powder pellets to the side of my bed. Gardna and I returned to the lake, dove in, and waited. I figured the Kineti-Jet would either come out or go back in. We surfaced every five minutes, but Gardna peeked below. Either way, the door took a full minute to open and close, so we could keep a fair distance away and still make it in time before it would close.

After our fifteenth surfacing, the door finally opened. The Kineti-Jet was leaving the complex. Fifteen seconds after the Kineti-Jet was a comfortable distance away from the complex, Gardna swam us toward the door as fast as he could. I helped him with my Kineti-Pack, allowing us to make it through the door a couple seconds before it closed shut. We made it into the invisible complex.

Somewhat expecting it, we ended up in a space about three times the size of the Kineti-Jet. It was filled with water, and had no windows. But there was one mechanical door, tightly sealed.

I led Gardna over to it. _[Okay, we'll have to use a Z-Move to break through this.]_

He looked really nervous. _[Won't that get the attention of the Celeste members inside?]_

 _[Most definitely. But when we break through, the proceeding flood will knock away anyone 'll likely be some sort of failsafe system to flush out that water. At that moment, I'll have to find a place to hide for a moment before the chaos tampers down. And I'll be sure to transport you back to the island as soon as we flood the place.]_

 _[Alright…wait, aren't you dressed a bit 'light' for disguising yourself?]_

 _[Oh, right!]_ I used my Unbound Rings to reach into my inventory. I pulled out a regular pair of shades, gripping them tight. _[All set.]_

Gardna gave me a confused look. _[That's it? That barely changes your look!]_

I smirked, _[You'd be surprised how little effort it takes to disguise yourself. Now come on, it's not like I'm running out of air or anything. Let's bust this door!]_

Gardna backed away a little from the door. I did the same, staying right behind him. We synced our swimming movements for a few seconds. Our focus narrowed on the door. While we did so, my Proteanium-Z beneath my shirt glowed white. I felt the power from the Z-Crystal surging through my body. _[Now!]_ I swam forward in a dolphin stroke. Gardna did the same, but he swam much faster than me. The energy transfered from the Z-Crystal to Gardna. _[_ _ **Breakneck Blitz**_ _!]_

Gardna's speed quadrupled. A white energy surrounded his body. He shouted as he slammed through the door. Water surged through the new hole, sucking me and all the water in the room through it. The alarms went off, but they sounded muffled to me due to being underwater. As I passed into the flooded hallway, I heard whirring sounds coming from the room I left. I guessed the water was getting drained, evident by the slowing surge of water. Two Celeste grunts in their standard robed uniforms got caught with me in the flooding. They didn't see me, both from tumbling about and focusing not to drown. I came up on a t-intersection of the hallway, and spotted a vent. I positioned myself so that as soon as I hit the wall I could grab onto the vent grate. Gardna grabbed onto me, while the flood pushed the two grunts further down the hall. It was less than a minute later when the flooding dissipated.

As soon as I could stand, I put on my shades and opened a portal. _[Quick, in here!]_

 _[Yes!]_ Gardna immediately jumped in as I soon as I activated my Unbound Rings. After I closed the portal, I could hear lots of footsteps heading from two directions. Not wasting any time, I opened the vent, slipped in, and shut it behind me. Just to be safe, I scooted further away from the vent entrance and waited at least another minute until I felt sure enough nobody knew I crawled in here…for now.

" _The grunt I forced to squeal said this was a prison site. That being the case, this is a Celeste-owned building. So there will be heat-vision cameras like the ones on the Alchimian Airship. I only got a few minutes until they figure out an unauthorized body is in the complex."_

I opened another portal, which spat out the pile of clothes and pellets. In these cramped spaces, it took me four minutes to change out of my swimming attire and into my dry clothes and shades. Prepared, I crawled back to the entrance I came from. Two Celeste grunts were already standing in the hallway. I froze, taking a few moments to listen to their conversation.

"What the fuck could have done that?" said the first grunt.

"Best guess from the heat cameras is it was some kid and his Pokémon," said the second grunt. "However, the cameras showed the shape of the Pokémon was of a Wartortle."

"A… _Wartortle_ was **that** strong?! What kind of move could it use that breaks an industrial door?"

"Skull Bash? Regardless, this trainer and his Pokemon must be super powerful. Like, regional champion strong. So stay alert! He was last spotted here."

I smirked, _"Champion strong, huh? Kind of a stretch. I'll have to remember to put that on my resume after I take down the Alchimian Society."_

The first grunt seemed a little flustered. "What if it's one of the Pokedex holders?"

"Can't be. We know White is away looking for Black. And we got that rising team Syndicate that should be distracting but elusive enough to be trouble for most of our potential enemies."

" _Team Syndicate? Only heard that name once or twice from the criminal underworld. Must be one of Team Celeste's new allies."_

The second grunt continued, "Besides, how's a kid gonna jailbreak a bunch of prisoners from this underwater site? And we got the more sensitive stuff under heavy guard now. But I want to catch that kid myself, before any of those guys do!"

" _I'll have to get to that room!"_ I adjusted my cloak. Then I concentrated on my Kineti-Pack, letting in charge up.

"…um, _ourselves_?" said the first grunt. "You mean we catch that kid before the others do?"

"Uh, yeah, of course. We can both get that promotion."

"Then, why just stand here?"

"This intersection's a perfect trap. One direction is the only way out and it's blocked, while another is a dead end." I spot him pointing out each hallway direction for the t-intersection through the grate. "Now, we got three possibilities. Either the kid got stuck in the former two directions and the grunt we sent for each will flush him out. Or he passed through here and the remaining grunts will catch him. Or, even if he gets through that, he'll be tired out and run back to us, when I…"

"We."

"…when _we_ will take him down!"

"Brilliant!"

"Or there's the forth possibility!" I laughed. At the same time, I shot out the vent with the assist of my Kineti-Pack, like a spit wad blown from a straw. I skid across the floor, then ran back toward the grunts. "I was hiding in the vents and took you two clowns down first!"

Both the Celeste grunts screamed and charged at me. Either they didn't have Pokémon with them, or they thought their combined strength could take me down alone. When we got close enough, I broke open a Sleep Powder pellet and slid my cloak over my mouth. The two grunts thought I had a bomb and staggered a couple of steps away from me. Their bellowing, however, became an easy point of entry into their bodies for the Sleep Powder. While they coughed it up, I slipped the rebreather back on. Then I causally strolled by their drowsy-filled bodies. "Just can't make grunts like they used to." I smirked through my rebreather.

I walked down the hallway the second grunt pointed out would be the direction of the sensitive info storage. I kept one hand in my pants pocket, keeping a Sleep Powder pellet on standby. No grunts were spotted before I reached a cross intersection. To my left, sign pointed to a food court. To my right, a generator room and maintenance room were where it led. No other grunts so far. So I stuck with heading straight ahead.

That's when I ended up at another T-intersection. A sign pointed to prison cells to the right. I sighed, _"I can't save them now. Besides how much of a dead weight they'll likely be in my escape, Gardna and I won't be able to drag_ _ **all**_ _of them out through the water. And I refuse to let a_ _ **single person**_ _know about my Unbound Rings. Taking down Team Celeste; that's the top priority."_ I saw the sign pointed to the left being a storage office, so I fast-walked that way. _"I get the map and blueprints, I take down the Unova base, and that'll mean a major blow to Team Celeste. They'll be weaker and weaker until they finally fall…"_

As I near the office entrance, at least ten Celeste grunts stood idle. They all quickly spotted me, standing in the middle of the hallway in my cloak and shades.

I spat out my rebreather. Then I made the most causal pose I could muster. "Hey, sorry to bother you guys. But is there a sign for the bathroom? Or does nobody…?"

"The intruder! Get him!" said one grunt, and they all gave chase to me.

"Well, I guess I gotta go!" I sprinted back. I knew I could outrun just about anyone for a short time thanks to my years of training and experience. But that meant nothing if I couldn't get around them. _"Don't have time to duck into a vent…"_ I passed through the t-intersection, and I got an idea. A despicable idea. _"The prisoners…"_

I ran on toward the prison cells. Two more Celeste grunts were standing guard, and ran toward me. They readied their PokeBalls, but I had a pellet already prepared. "Not on my watch!" I had the rebreather back on my mouth when I broke a second Sleep Powder pellet. The two flinched and held their breath. But I swiftly jabbed their abdomens to knock the wind out of their chests. Once they were subdued by my precise hits and Sleep Powder, I turned to the cells.

There were two cells, with bars between me and the inside. Each cell had twenty prisoners. They had backed away from the bars when I released the Sleep Powder, but they slowly inched closer when it dissipated.

I gave them a serious look. "I'm getting you out of your cells. I _could_ help you escape, but there's something I need to get, first. Can you distract the guards for me?" I fumbled through the fallen grunts' uniforms, finding the cell keys. The prisoners murmured among themselves, but it sounded like they were willing to break free. I tried the keys on the first cell. The remaining Celeste grunts were catching up, and I could hear Pokémon with them.

"Shit." I finally unlocked the cell door. At the same time, I flung a third Sleep Powder pellet down the hallway. That halted the Celeste grunts long enough for me to try unlocking the second cell.

"Hurry up, already!" growled a familiar voice from the other side of the bars.

" _That voice…"_ I didn't want to look up. I didn't want it to be true. And I didn't want said person to see my face.

"Leave him alone, Orm," said another, timid voice. "Can't you see he's trying to help?"

I almost choked and dropped the keys. " _That voice, too! And Orm's here?"_ I shook my head. _"No, I got to stay focused. My mission. My mission…"_ I got this cell unlocked, too. I kept my head down as they filed out.

"Thank Arceus you've come to save us," said the timid guy again as he ran passed me.

I felt my heart twist up. _"Two guys from my Unova school days…imprisoned here."_ But the commotion unfolding snapped me back to reality. A little over thirty prisoners, in ragged clothes, tried to body a force of Celeste grunts under half that amount. Some Woobat, Purrloin, and Staryu were among the chaos, attacking the prisoners back. Some of the prisoners chose to remain cowering in their cells. I couldn't blame them; they had every right to fear the sort of punishments the Alchimian Society could subject them to, especially if they were uncooperative.

With everyone busy in the chaos, I ran passed them and back toward the vacant storage office. _"Maps, charts, blueprints. Those are in drawers."_ I spotted a desk and ripped through each drawer. About halfway through, I found topographical maps of Unova. Not wanting to waste more time, I hastily and discretely throw them through a portal to my inventory. A minute later, I found a drawer of blueprint sheets. I glanced through them, with one catching my eye as belonging to a particularly massive building structure. _"This must be it! Now I can leave…"_

"Hey!" I whirl around to see a grunt in the doorway. "Don't you _dare_ touch a fucking thing…!"

But then a prisoner jumps onto the grunt. As they tussle on the floor, I slip the blueprints through a portal under my cloak, then rush out the room. _"Shit! Don't have the privacy to sneak out of here through a portal. I'll have to try the way I came in…"_

By now, the fight had spilled into the hallways. But while both sides were still locked in combat, the prisoners were clearly losing, outmatched by the Celeste grunts with Pokemon. I ran passed the crowd, as each prisoner fell.

One tried to run after me, a woman. "Please, wait up!" But I didn't acknowledge her. One of the grunts tackled her to the floor. She still pleaded, "You said you'd save us!"

The twist of guilt in my chest gets tighter. _"Don't look back, Will. Just stay on mission. Taking down Team Celeste is worth any casualties they cause along the way."_

I turn the corner toward the formerly flooded room. The hole in the doors was still there. But the two grunts I put to sleep first stood in my way. Worse, they had a Frillish holding two of the prisoners tightly. Even worse…it was the two I recognized.

"Not one more step!" Yelled the more dominant grunt. He had a Pawniard at his command, and he was pointing one of his blades at the one named Orm. "Or I have them _gutted_!"

"End of the line, kid!" said the other grunt commanding the Frillish. "Surrender, or all the prisoners will be granted a one-way ticket to the afterlife!"

Orm looked pissed more than anything, while the other one I knew as Grayward was stricken with paralyzing fear.

I grit my teeth. My hooded cloak and shades cover enough of my face that they can't see who I am. But I barely stone-faced the turmoil building inside me. _"Could I save these guys? I saved Zoe, so why not these two? I do owe them…"_

"Tic-toc!" the dominant grunt snapped. "Or I'll make the decision for you!"

" _Yeah, I don't have time! The other grunts back there will finish rounding up the other prisoners. I…these aren't really my_ _ **friends**_ _, but…I could save them…"_ I started to raise the fist with my Unbound Rings on them. But then I lowered it back down. _"No. Nobody has ever seen me use these rings, and nobody but me knows they exist, and nobody will! But…"_

"Argh! Fuck you all!" Orm knocked his head at the Frillish, loosening his grip on him and Grayward. He slipped away from the Frillish and punched his owner hard in the face. While the lesser grunt fell to the floor, the dominant grunt was nabbed by his coat by Orm. "You took my fucking Elekid! I've been in here for two, fucking, years! And between this and the rehab center after the school was destroyed, I am **not** wasting any more of my life…!" Then he howled. His eyes grew wider than I'd ever seen before.

I felt myself scream, if not internally. The Pawniard pierced his Poison Jab blade into Orm's chest. Orm looked down at his wound, then back at the grunt. The grunt made a mean grin and simply let Orm stagger to the floor. As he fell, Orm glanced at me. In that instance, he made a sort of face to me, like he just saw someone familiar. Then his eyes glazed back as he fell face down on the floor.

"Orm!" Grayward screamed. He was starting to get hysterical, but the Frillish held him in place.

The remaining grunt turned back to me, while his Pawnard positioned closer to Grayward. "I warned you, kid! Now, surrender, or _this_ one's next!"

I glanced back to Orm. A pool of blood was slowly spreading around his body. My breathing grew rapid and erratic. _"Again! Someone dies in front of me again!"_ I began to lose all composure. "Fine!" I growled. Although I was being overcome by rage and frustration, it was not enough to cloud my mind from scraping together a quick getaway plan. "But…I got something of yours I took." I slid my right hand with the rings under my cloak. As I pretended to search for something, I opened a portal the grunt could not see.

 _[Scarlet! Get out here, invisibly!]_

When I felt his presence come through the portal, I closed it and took my hand out.

The grunt looked crossed. "Well?!"

I scowled, _[Use Hex on Frillish!]_

Suddenly, a shiny Duskull appeared before the Frillish. He blasted the Floating Pokemon with a ghostly aura before he could react. The Frillish fainted as a result, and Grayward jumped to the side as he yelped.

"What the fuck? Who?" gasped the grunt.

 _[Haze.]_ I told the red-colored Duskull, hardly changing my expression.

Scarlet sprayed a colored mist, quickly filling the hallway. The grunt and Pawniard were enveloped first, with the Pawniard swiping in the air wildly.

"You!" coughed the grunt. "When I get my hands on you…" I couldn't see him anymore, so I hardly cared to hear any more of his threats.

I rushed up to Grayward before I lost sight of him in the Haze. He gave me a befuddled look. "You seem…familiar…"

But the Haze covered my face even more than my clothing. "Not now. We need to get out of here," I said in a low enough voice he could hear me, but not too loud that the standing grunt could hear. I led Grayward over to the hole. Then I quickly pushed him through it. He shouted in pain as he hit the floor of the huge room.

 _[Geez, man, he might've broke a bone from that fall!]_ said Scarlet as he floated next to me. Then he yelped when he spotted Orm's body. _[Shit, man! Again?! Just when I thought you were recovering from the scars of…]_

 _[Grayward'll be fine!]_ I glowered, lifting my Unbound Rings again. _[I came that way with Gardna. Speaking of whom, I need him_ _ **now**_ _. So, switch!]_ I opened a portal.

 _[Just…you know who to talk to…]_ He slinked through portal.

A second later, Gardna jumped out. _[Ack! What's all this smoke?]_

I stowed away my cloak and shades before closing the portal. I could hear footsteps from upcoming grunts, and the knocked down grunt that owned the Frillish starting to come to. _[Scarlet's doing. I need your help getting out!]_

 _[You want out, say no more!]_ He and I jumped through the hole.

The wall was curved enough that I could tumble to the bottom of the huge room with just some bruises I'll feel the next morning. Grayward was groaning from his fall.

I helped him to his feet. "Come on. Hang on to me. This is going to be rough." I glanced toward the side of the room, where the lake water was against. Then I turned to Gardna. _[Z-Move. Again.]_

 _[Do you…have the energy for another Z-Move?]_

 _[I've held off my 'persuasion' voice. And I didn't use my Kineti-Pack that much. So I should have enough in me to do one more Z-Move without blacking out.]_

Gardna readied his stance. _[Okay.]_

For Breakneck Blitz this time, Gardna and I went through the traditional gestures. The Turtle Pokemon zoomed at the wall, puncturing it with his skull. Water gushed in through a hole just barely big enough for us to fit.

"We…we're going through…?" Grayward stammered.

I jammed my rebreather into his mouth. "Gray? Please, just say nothing and hang on to Gardna." I slipped on my Go-Goggles and grabbed the left side of Gardna's shell. Gray gripped the right side. For a few seconds, he gave me a look of astonishment. But before he could say anything else, the water submerged us.

Gardna swam as fast as he could to fight against the water rushing in. I kicked in my Kineti-Pack to help him out. After opening all those portals, using the Kineti-Pack multiple times, doing two Z-Moves almost consecutively, and holding my breath, I was getting incredibly light-headed. But I fought to stay conscious. After a whole, fear-chewing minute, the three of us broke the surface.

We swam to shore, lugging ourselves onto the beach. We laid on our backs and caught our breath.

"We made it…" murmured Gray.

"We made it," I exhaled with relief.

He bolted upright. "We made it!" He bent over to kiss the dirt. Then he stood, stretched, and took a deep breath as he gazed at the low-hanging sun. "I'm free! I…" He fell back to his knees. "Orm…"

I got to my feet. My chest still felt tightly wound.

"…we never got along in school…but he made a good cellmate…" Then he gasped. "Nate." He turned his body around. "Nate…?"

But before he could see me, I whacked him on the back of the head, knocking him out.

 _[Geez, Will!]_ gasped Gardna. _[Was that really necessary?]_

 _[Yes.]_ I bent over to hoist Gray up. As I did so, I whispered in his ear, "Good to see you again. You'll be safe soon." Once I had a good hold on him, I grunted, _[We need to leave,_ _ **right now**_ _. Team Celeste will find us if we linger here too long!]_

 _[Oh, yeah…]_

I opened another portal, though I almost dropped Gray from the strain. Then the three of us hobbled back to my island. We stood by my stash.

Nightraider had just returned the cloak and wet clothes to my stash. He gave me a shocked look when he saw me carrying a person. _[Is he….does he know?]_

 _[No,]_ I replied flatly. _[And before you ask, he's not staying here for long.]_ I fumbled through my item pile and pulled out a pencil and paper. _[Gardna, you're excused. Take care of that garden.]_

 _[Thank you, Will.]_ He bowed before running off.

 _[So…what happened?]_

I stopped writing for a moment. I rubbed my face, numbing up on what happened to Orm. "I went in. I got the blueprints I was looking for. I got out. Lucky fellow here was at the right place and timing for me to let him escape with me. So…" I continued writing. "I'll drop him off with this note at the ex-Rocket grunt's doorstep. I'll owe him longer protection, but whatever. Worth it."

He raised an eyebrow. _[You don't_ _ **sound**_ _like you had a worthy run. You…need to talk?]_

I slammed one hand flat on the surface I was writing on. A tear streaked down my face, but I shook my head. "I'll be fine." I looked Nightraider in the eye. "I know there are hard pills to swallow on our mission to take down the Alchimian Society. But when that end goal finally comes…it will be worth it all…"

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Hi readers! Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please leave any comments to let me know what you think. Also, if you'd like to know more about the mysterious Team Syndicate, check out the story Pokemon Adventures: Soul by Soul-X-Link. This story takes place in the same universe as his, and it is _really_ good!


	20. The Five Assemble!

**Author's Note:** This chapter is the longest I've ever written. If you prefer to read it in chucks, the following six chapters will break it up in more digestible bites. Otherwise, feel free to read in one go. Hope you enjoy this story so far, and feel free to leave a comment on what you think! Thanks!

* * *

{Approx. 8 years ago}

Sensei wasn't kidding when he said he'd take my training up a notch. In addition to the previous training exercises, he made me go through more nimble tasks. Due to being an easy target for the flying Pokémon, Sensei had me get used to dodging oncoming threats. Sometimes it would be a mock-up simulation, with Sensei as my opponent. He described it as something akin to self-defense classes. But other times it would be much more demanding…like having my friends attack me! Nightraider, Astra, Crest, and anyone else Sensei could throw at me at the time.

At first, Sensei had the attacks be pre-commanded. This way I could get used to how each attack basically worked. He also had them attack one at a time. Gradually, the attacks became more sporadic, and even multiple at once. Those tougher regiments ended quickly so often due to being too slow to dodge. But, as Sensei assured me, I got the hang of it. Sensei drilled in me ways to telegraph my opponents, stay aware of my surroundings, and to position myself in a way that I could always have an out. In a few months, I became almost as nimble as Sensei when caught in a battle for my life.

The self-defense drills also included ways for me to counter attack. I questioned why Sensei would teach me that, as I wasn't exactly fit to 'battle' **any** Pokémon. But he figured, _if_ I ever got off this island, I could be prepared to defend myself from any shady characters who tried to harm me directly. Through this part of training, Sensei and I found that my physical strength was…underwhelming. My best way to hurt someone back was if I either did some sort of arm drag to flip my opponent hard on the ground, or I happened to strike an opponent's sensitive spot. I got to do the former once successfully on Sensei, which made me feel overjoyed for myself and concerned for him at the same time. The latter…didn't need a demonstration.

The newcomers, as expected, took time to get used to the island. Oshawott was the de-facto leader of the five. Though it didn't appear that way, given how often she kept to herself. She, Chimchar, Treecko, Fennekin, and Squirtle lived mainly independent at first. They stayed confined to the forest, ate the berries they found, and slept apart from Sensei's group or my camp. But they gradually warmed up to us. After a few months, I was able to telecommunicate with each of them.

The first, to the surprise of no one, was Fennekin. Ever since I rescued her from the Pelliper, she followed me almost everywhere. She seemed very interested in whatever activities I did on the island. Whenever I ate with my core teammates, gathered craft-able materials, or had training sessions, she was there. The only time I consistently didn't see her was when I occasionally bathed in the pool…as far as I knew.

She was very observant the first few days she hung around, very mindful of what I and my friends wanted to do. Then she warmed up enough to join in. At some points she looked at me like she wanted to 'talk', like I did with Sensei. Admirable attempts, ones that I tried myself with her, but it wasn't working for a while. In battle, she actually proved quite capable. Sensei noted she had a moveset consisting of Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, and Magic Coat. That last move was very useful to defend against what Sensei called 'status moves'.

Although she seemed very friendly and perky, there were a few odd quirks I picked up from her. During training, she refused to attack me. Only when I assured her that I could take it did she hesitantly practice with me as a target. She was, however, way more enthusiastic and focused whenever I led her in a trained battle against opponents.

When it came to interacting with others, she got along pretty well. She became fast friends with Astra and Bounsweet, took pointers from Knave, and sparred with Crest whenever he asked. But Nightraider was another story. Fennekin would often give him a hostile glance when in close proximity, while Nightraider tried to glance away, more annoyed than anything. Granted, they didn't do so when they both were in front of me. But I caught them a few times when they thought I wasn't looking.

As the days rolled on, their bitterness grew worse. The two actively competed to see who could hitch a ride on my shoulder. Their fights, confined to training, grew as heated as anyone else. Even Oshawott and Blindswipe grew weary when the two fought close by. Usually when I slept at my campsite, Nightraider would sleep next to me, while Astra, Crest, Knave, and Blindswipe found a spot of grass to sleep on. Fennekin joined our camp the night after her group first made landfall, and I didn't mind. What I did mind was how after I woke up, I suddenly found her replacing Nightraider at his usual spot, having done the deed while we were sleeping, without his consent.

Finally, I had it. One day, while I just finished picking berries with Fennekin, Nightraider flew to us from his recent training. Although he maintained his stealth that I couldn't hear him approaching, Fennekin spotted him first. In an instant, I found Nightraider perched on my right shoulder, while Fennekin simultaneously jumped onto my left shoulder. The two had their eyes meet, and their bickering commenced. I tried to ignore them and walk back to camp, but they practically shouted right into my ears. I could only understand Nightraider's side of their argument, but that didn't help me at all.

I stopped abruptly in such a manner that the two lost their balance and fell in front of me. Then I yelled, "Enough!" I drop the basket of berries down carefully. Then I gave a stern look and snapped at each of them. "I like company; the more the merrier on this island. But if you two can't make amends with whatever's going on between you two, I don't want you anywhere _near_ me!"

Nightraider put his head down in shame. _[Sorry…]_

Fennekin took my outburst worse. She began to cry and ran off with her head and tail lowered.

I sighed and looked to Nightraider. _[I thought you were 'above' fighting with Fennekin.]_

 _[I thought so, too. But she just…got under my skin after so long…]_

I crossed my arms. _[You mind telling me_ _ **now**_ _what the deal with you two, and me, is?]_

He paused for a second. _[Well, I can't really explain_ _ **all**_ _of it. But the gist of it is that she_ _ **still**_ _thinks of you as a Pokémon trainer. And she likes it when you give her some…_ _ **a lot**_ _of attention. Sort of like the attention you give_ _ **me**_ _. And she feels kind of left out sometimes…]_

 _[Okay, I think I get it. I'll got talk to her then. You mind taking the berries I gathered back?]_

 _[You know the berry basket weighs more than I do, right?]_

 _[Then do it one at a time.]_

 _[That's so slow,]_ Rowlet half-whined, half-grumbled.

 _[It'll get the job done nonetheless. Besides, not like we need to be anywhere in a hurry.]_

It took me a little while, but I found Fennekin. She laid down near the beach, curled up and sniffling. I slowly approached her. "Mind if I join you?"

The Fox Pokémon turned her head to me. She gave me an ashamed look before lying her head back down.

With no indication of disapproval, I carefully sat next to her. I didn't say anything for a minute or two. Then I conceded, "I know you enjoy my company more than most on this island. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't as well."

She glanced toward me for a second, but barely moved.

"I got mad at you _and_ Nightraider back there because of how disruptive you two were becoming. As much as I'd like to give you all the attention you want…Nightraider means as much as anyone else. If not, more. He was the first friend I made here, and we've been through **a lot**. Granted, we're not really in a Pokémon to trainer relationship, at least I don't think so. And neither is anyone else. I…hope you understand that."

She delayed her response, but said something in a sort of sighing, disheartening way.

"Hey, if you're feeling left out, or under my radar, you're not. Besides all the times you hang around by my side, I've noticed you. You are very attentive, you care about us as much as your group of five, and you are more than capable of holding your own…despite our initial meeting."

She was now facing me, though still laying on her stomach.

"Anyone would have it tough facing a horde of Pokémon at a type disadvantage. Lasting as long as you did with your peers, that was impressive. And it shows during your training. You're attacks are quite strong as far as I can tell, and your Mirror Coat deflects thinks like Astra's Growl or Bellsprout's Sleep Powder. With our training, you'll just get stronger still."

Her expression made her seem pleased with my complements. I added with a smirk, "And don't think I haven't noticed how you get a little 'showy' with your moves. Adding those stylish _flares_ to them."

She giggled a bit. She was sitting upright, with a smile creeping onto her face.

I smiled back. "There, see? I do care about you." I reached out and petted her head. She looked sheepishly embarrassed for some reason, but tried to keep our eye contact. "And I **am** trying to understand you. As well as some of the others, perhaps. Telepathy is kind of a quirky thing for me. Still don't know what really triggers its ease. But maybe someday…"

I began scratching behind her ears as I spoke. Her tail wagged as she radiantly approved. But when I scratched a particular spot behind her lower left ear, she let out a pleasurable moan. _[Oooh, yes! You found the spot!]_

I stopped scratching as I looked surprised. _[…or maybe now. Fennekin?]_

She jumped, even more surprised than I was. Then her face turned from slack-jawed to ecstatic. _[Will! We can talk through our minds! Just like with Rowlet! Yay!]_ She leapt onto me, almost knocking me over again as she licked my face. _[Maybe_ _ **now**_ _you can be my…Pokémon trainer, sort of?]_

I gently held her by her waist as I sat her on my crisscrossed lap. _[Not a trainer. Something different. I like to think of it as a partnership, like the others.]_

 _[Partners? I like the sound of that!]_

I snapped my fingers. _[Oh, right! And as a partner whom I can telepathically communicate with, I should give you a nickname.]_

Her tail wagged furiously as she beamed. _[Eeee! A nickname!]_

 _[Hm…how about…Primrose?]_

She immediately jumped up to my face, rubbing her cheek against mine. She let out a series of happy yips. _[I_ _ **love**_ _it! Thank you soooo much, Will!]_

 _[I'm glad you like the first name that came in my head.]_

Primrose stood on my lap, still giddy. _[I've dreamed of this kind of moment with a Pokemon trainer. Now it's sort of come true. This is the happiest moment of my life!]_

I tapped a finger on my chin. _[Is that what you always wanted? A Pokemon trainer?]_

She sat down as she calmed down a bit. _[Yeah. Ever since I hatched in a daycare center in Kalos, I always wanted to be someone's Pokemon trainer.]_

 _[A Kalos daycare center?]_

 _[Yeah. Sort of a nursery place where lots of Pokemon are hatched, if not in the wild. But I liked that place. It was cozy, I was well-fed, and it had lots of fun spaces to run around. Best of all, there were young humans who visited the place who could pick up Pokémon there! And keep them as their own!]_ She started to get starry-eyed. _[I sooo wanted to be picked to be cared for by someone! The other Fennekin thought I was_ _ **weird**_ _to be so obsessed with being someone's trainer. But I've heard how much_ _ **love**_ _and_ _ **attention**_ _a trainer brings to their Pokemon, and I wanted it so…]_ She dreamily stared into space.

 _[Heh…that…is a nice dream to have,]_ I replied, sweatdropping.

 _[Yeah…]_ She slowly turned crestfallen. _[But so many others got picked. One by one, the nursery emptied out, and I was still there. I was never picked…]_

 _[Oh, I'm sorry that happened…]_

 _[And then…a poacher attacked the daycare. He snatched me and as many others as he could before the police got there. I thought…I'd never be with a Pokémon trainer…]_

I placed a hand on her droopy head. _[That's terrible. How did you escape?]_

 _[It was Oshawott. If it wasn't for her, I'd still be stuck with that poacher…]_ Primrose looked up to me, beaming. _[And I never would have met you!]_

 _[Well, you are safe…r now.]_

 _[I know. I have my shining knight beside me.]_ She adjusted her body so my hand rested on her stomach as she lay on her back. Then she looked up at me with big, doe-y eyes. _[Will, could you pretty please rub my tummy? You did so well with my ears before.]_

I sighed and shrugged. _[Well, I guess I got nothing else to do at the moment. But…you must make amends with Nightraider right after. Promise?]_

She smiled cheerily. _[Promise.]_

I obliged to scratch her as she requested. She involuntarily squirmed as she pleasurably cooed. But, less than a minute after I started, Chimchar suddenly popped out of nowhere. The moment he spoke cheekily, Primrose jumped in utter shock, like she was caught in the act of something. She madly blushed as she barked angrily back at Chimchar. _[Chimchar! I was having a moment! Get out of here, you nosy…!]_ And she chased after him as he laughed.

The next one I communicated with was Squirtle. He was a gentle soul, who got along with anyone he was around. However, he was the most averse to battle training. He grew timid around the stronger Pokémon like Sensei or Blindswipe. Sensei and I did help Squirtle settle into the island by giving him non-violent tasks, like washing berries or keeping us cool on particularly hot days. Those kinds of chores he seemed to enjoy the most.

Although he disliked battling, that did not translate to his battle skills. He was actually quite strong, with a moveset of Bubble, Brine, Withdraw, and Rapid Spin. Sensei sent Zemblance to sneak attack him as a test. The Tiny Turtle Pokemon panicked, as predicted. But he could take quite a lot of hits, thanks to his high defenses. Sensei thought something was off about his power, but didn't elaborate with me.

His defensive abilities especially rang true when we were attacked again by the flying Pokémon. I was patrolling the border of the rocky area. Nightraider, Crest, Primrose, and Squirtle were with me. I was expecting a Geodude to deliver a message from that Rhydon, Behemoth. But a group of Skiploom, Tailow, and Fletchinder got to us first when Nightraider went out for a peek.

"We still need to wait for that Geodude. Sensei said this was important. Quick, form up!" I said to the others. _[Nightraider, use the tree branches for cover. Crest, toe the line of the forest border, but not too far out.]_

 _[Okay,]_ said Nightraider.

 _[Will do!]_ said Crest as he eagerly charged ahead.

"Primrose, Squirtle, stick by me. We'll stay behind Crest as support. And watch the sides; who knows how desperate for an attack they'll be."

Squirtle nodded uneasily. Primrose gave me a wink and replied, _[Gotcha covered!]_

As the enemy Pokémon came down toward us, I called for Crest to use his Protect. The enemies divided between breaking his barrier, and coming straight for me.

"Squirtle, use Bubble!" I shouted.

The Tiny Turtle Pokémon sprayed a spread of bubbles at them.

 _[Primrose, Ember!]_

She shot small fireballs from her mouth. The water and fire attacks halted the flying Pokemon in their tracks. Some even made direct hits. But this was only a temporary solution. That's when Nightraider snuck in above from the canopy. He used Astonish to further flinch them, and then peppered Peck attacks.

Meanwhile, some persistent Tailow broke through the Protect and attacked with Wing Attack and Peck. In response, Crest used Bide. _[This all you got? I heard you Tailow were gutsy and defiant. *Ngh!* Let me show you what that really means!]_ He unleashed the damage he was dealt back at the Tailow in one blast. Standing as the victor, he gave out a triumphant cry. _[Yeah, that's what I thought!]_

Nightraider, Primrose, and Squirtle were almost finished with our opponents, too. Though a stray Fletchinder was about to strike Primrose from the side, Squirtle caught him coming first. He slid on his spinning shell, came between Fletchinder and Primrose, and stood with his outstretched limbs to block it. It helped he used Withdraw as he moved, but he effectively took the damage, and let Primrose scratch Fletchinder until he fled with the others.

"Nice save," I gave Squirtle a thumbs up. Then I heard commotion out on the rocky terrain. At last, the Geodude had come, but a trio of Ducklett were pestering him. "I think I see our messenger. Come on, let's give that Geodude a path to safety."

I ran with Primrose, Squirtle, and Nightraider at my side. But Crest ran ahead of us. He clanged his clubbed tail against his scaly back, alerting the Ducklett. _[Come at me!]_ he shouted.

One Ducklett oblidged, diving at him with Wing Attack. Crest blocked it with Protect, then countered with Dragon Tail, sending that Ducklett flying away. The other two Ducklett stopped attacking the Geodude with their water attacks, changing their target to Crest. The Scaly Pokémon used Protect once again. Then he dropped the barrier to use Bide. One of the two Ducklett hit him with a pulse of water. _[Ha! You dumb ducks learn nothing!]_ The other Ducklett hit Crest with the same water attack. This time, he seemed to be struggling to maintain his balance after that attack. _[Woooo boy…_ _ **ten**_ _of you now! I can still…take you all…]_ His eyes were spiraling. The two Ducklett switched to attacking with Wing Attack.

 _[Crest, what's wrong with you?]_ I called out to him. I was still too far away from the scuffle. _[Snap out of it!]_

But the Wing Attacks hit their mark. Crest was now lying on his side, while the two Ducklett turned around for another attack.

I grit my teeth. _"Dang it, the others are too slow. They can't make it in time to…]_

Suddenly, Squirtle sprang into action. He withdrew into his shell, then span across the rocky terrain. As oppose to stepping along the uneven ground, his spinning shell ricocheted in the general direction he was aiming at a much faster speed than I could sprint. This allowed him to hit one of the Ducklett before he could hit Crest. Then he popped out of his shell and stepped before the last Ducklett in a defensive stance. He stood unwavering when the attack landed on him, then used his Bubble attack to create a makeshift wall. The Ducklett seemed confused at first, then proceeded to blow away the bubbles with his wings. But that stalling allowed the Geodude to come from behind with a Rock Throw. With that, the battle was over.

I motioned to everyone present. "Come on! Back to the forest." I carried Crest and led the others to the borderline in a couple of minutes. While we caught our breath, Nightraider stepped aside to relay the message from the Geodude. I walked up to Squirtle, who sat against a tree trunk. I smiled, "Nice job, back there! You're a lifesaver, in many ways than one."

Squirtle put up his own, lethargic thumbs up. _[Thanks.]_

I beamed, _[Hey, we can communicate telepathically now!]_

He retreated into his shell as I spoke that way. _[Oh my Arceus! How are you in my head? Is_ _ **that**_ _what Fennekin was describing?]_

 _[Yep! Welcome to the club,]_ she said as she jumped onto my shoulder.

I reached a hand out to Squirtle. _[It's alright. I don't know how it exactly works, but I can teach you how you can turn it 'on and off' from your end.]_

No response for a moment, and he still kept his head in his shell.

 _[Hm, you know, my telepathy is sort of an indicator of a bond we share. And like with Primrose here, I'd like to give you a nickname in that honor. Does that sound okay?]_

Still no response, but his head peeked out a little.

 _[Let's see. You're quite a defender among us. I can call you…Gardna. That name alright?]_

Squirtle poked his head out fully. He thought it over for a second. _[It's a nice name. Sure.]_

I showed my hand. _[Then welcome to the team, Gardna. And…thanks for saving my life back when we first met.]_

Gardna took my hand with his own and shook it. _[Your welcome. No big deal, really.]_

 _[No big deal?]_ Primrose interjected. _[You offered to take the brunt of abuses from our poacher! And battled off hostile Pokémon when we escaped. All even though you didn't want to!]_

He put a hand behind his head and shrugged sheepishly. _[Well, I had to. You guys needed help. So I helped protect your back like I had from you guys.]_

 _[Were you kidnapped from Kalos, too?]_ I asked.

 _[No, I was from Kanto,]_ he frowned. _[Just relaxing by Cerulean Cape. He nabbed me while I was asleep.]_

 _[Huh. So you all came from different regions? Darn poacher got around.]_

 _[Unfortunately, yeah. I was the first of us five.]_

Nightraider flew up to me. _[I memorized the message.]_ He sighed, _[Sensei will love to hear this one.]_

I shrugged. _[Well, let's head back. Crest is gonna need some food right away.]_

That night, we ate in groups around Sensei's new camp site. He wasn't present, likely thinking of new ways to negotiate with Behemoth. Blindswipe ate with Bellsprout, Wooper, Alolan Rattata, and Treecko. Bounsweet tended to stay away from meal times like this. Didn't help her feel comfortable when we ate spoiled food in front of what looked like a large ripe fruit. Oshawott ate alone in a corner, nibbling as ferociously as her typical demeanor. Zemblance and Warwulf were listening to something Chimchar was talking about. That left Nightraider, Astra, Crest, Knave, Primrose, and Gardna eating with me.

Crest was feeling better, but like the rest of us he made faces as he stomached each bite. Although our numbers still dwindled since Machop and the others were snatched, our berry supply was nearly wiped by giving most to Behemoth's side. Leaving us the more foul-tasting leftovers. And the berries we could find safely were no better anyway.

Primrose requested another scratch on her back, so I put my berry down beside me to do so. She lay on my lap, sighing heavenly. _[Oh, Will! What would I do without you?]_

 _[Probably scratch yourself with your foot?]_ I smirked.

 _[But you give just the right_ _ **touch**_ _,]_ she cooed.

When I finished, I reached for my berry without looking and took another bite. The texture felt different. And it was **much** spicier. "Hot!" I jumped to my feet. Primrose yelped as she fell to the ground. I ran over to our water containers I built over the months. I gulped down much more water than I expected. Relieved, I turned back to our group. Chimchar was howling with laughter around where I sat. Also nearby was the berry I ate. A red coloring different from the green one I was eating earlier.

Primrose was on her feet and held back by Astra and Gardna before she could attack the Chimp Pokémon. But that didn't stop her from berating him. _[You maniac! Non-Fire-type Pokemon can't eat those! Much less humans! You hurt poor Will!]_

Chimchar said something back between his laughs.

Whatever he said got Primrose's face as red as the berry I just bit. _[I-I hope to Arceus you_ _ **never**_ _say or said that to Will! He's n-not my boyf…]_

"Say what?" I said as I stood by my seat.

 _[Eep!]_ She froze in place, though Astra and Gardna still kept a hold on her. _[N-nothing! Nothing serious, I swear! Just…don't eat Tamato Berries.]_

I picked up the Tamato Berry. It had other bites into it besides my own. I looked to Chimchar, who gave me a cheeky grin as he held the berry I was originally eating. I held the red berry to him, saying seriously, "Trade back. Now."

Chimchar kept his sheepish grin, but held the green berry up to me. We exchanged out berries and sat back down. Chimchar was joining us, apparently, sitting next to me. In response, Primrose sat opposite of us. She turned her nose up with a huff when Chimchar looked back to her.

I took another bite from my green berry. The spicy taste was still in my mouth, and mixed with the bitter taste of the green berry _really_ put my tongue in knots. I threw the berry to the ground in frustration. "Yugh! I can't _stand_ this! I want to eat something good!"

Chimchar snickered, _[Hehe, the look in your face!]_

I turned to the Chimp Pokémon. _[Well, nice to hear your thoughts.]_

Primrose, among the others who could hear my thoughts, grew tense when she heard me think that to Chimchar.

 _[Sweet! So, I can hear everyone's thoughts now?]_ said Chimchar, darting his eyes to everyone around us.

 _[No, just mine,]_ I said. _[I can hear your thoughts, and some of the others, all at once. But you can't hear each other's thoughts but my own. Just kind of how it works from what I know.]_

Chimchar thought for a few moments. Then a wide grin stretched across his face. _[Well! Then I got some things I can tell you exclusively!]_

I raised an eyebrow. _[Like what?]_

He leaned toward me. _[Did you know Zemblance misses your shoes?]_

 _[I figured. He'll need to swim for that around Dhelmise.]_

 _[And that Primrose actually doesn't tidy herself that often? She mainly does it around y…]_

A fireball shot at his face. It also burned the Tamato Berry he was holding. Primrose glared at him. _[I'm_ _ **right here**_ _!]_

 _[Well, I can definitely see how you don't get along so easily with the others,]_ I acknowledged to Chimchar.

He inspected his berry, which looked mostly charred and shriveled. _[I thought you said my thoughts to you weren't heard by anyone else?]_

 _[I think she just_ _ **knew**_ _you were talking about her.]_

She turned her head away again. _[You make_ _ **that**_ _face when it's about me, even when you're lips aren't moving,]_ she thought, leaving that bit open to just me.

 _[I am_ _ **so**_ _glad Primrose and I are over it,]_ sighed Nightraider.

Chimchar bit into his berry, but his expression was one of dissatisfaction. _[Hey, this tastes different now.]_ He handed it to me. _[I don't want it anymore.]_

I grimaced, _[But you've bitten it a few times already. And it's fricken spicy!]_

 _[I'm not sick. And it doesn't feel that way anymore. You'll live. And what have you told us about 'wasting'?]_

 _[Alright, alright…]_ I begrudging took the berry and took another bite. To my surprise, it wasn't so spicy. In fact, it was nearly flavorless. Still relatively horrible to taste, but the berry must had been so charred that the flavor was burned out of it. _[Hm, your're right. I wonder…could I alter the flavors of these berries so they're better?]_ Then I gasped, _[Oh! Chimchar, I haven't given you a nickname yet. Want one?]_

 _[Yeah! Give me a cool one, like…like…]_

 _[Call him Heartbreaker,]_ Crest interrupted.

 _[Jackass,]_ muttered Primrose.

 _[Rockhead,]_ said Astra.

 _[Conversation-Raider,]_ said Nightraider.

 _[Foolhardy,]_ Knave smirked.

 _[Monkeybone?]_ said Gardna, slightly confused.

Chimchar looked unenthused. _[Bravo. Look how clever you all are.]_

 _[How about Bravado?]_ I added.

Chimchar smiled again. _[Yes! See? I have no idea what that means, but it sounds cool to me anyway!]_

Bravado lived up to the demeanor his name implied. I always saw how he barged into others' conversations but act like he knew more than he let on without a hitch. Sometimes that worked, while some gave zero tolerance. He knew well enough to tread his words carefully around the likes of Sensei. But he reveled in poking fun at others' misfortune. Primrose was his favorite target. He knew just how to tick her off in a way that flustered her or got her chasing him in comedic fashion. He tried many times to spill her insecurities to me, but I purposely cut off our telepathic connection out of respect to Primrose.

However, he was very useful at picking up tidbits of info. He, Treecko, Knave, and Nightraider were among the best at scouting out the patterns of the flying Pokémon. Maybe not the most disciplined scout, but at least his snooping was directed at something useful. I also found out he was from the Sinnoh region. Tricked by the same poacher as the others. He admitted it wasn't one of his proudest moments, but at least he had company during and after their captivity.

Sensei gave Bravado the most discipline of the five. He had a fair moveset of Ember, Leer, Taunt, and Fury Swipes, but poorly used them. A few weeks of rigorous training made him as formidable a fighter as almost anyone else in the group. Primrose was visibly smug when she watched Bravado get roasted by Sensei and his regiments. She even learned Flame Charge and Psybeam during her own training to have alongside Scratch and Magic Coat. Not to be outdone, Bravado learned Flame Wheel to replace his Leer. If there was anyone that made him take things just a little more seriously, it was Primrose.

Thanks to the Tamato Berry incident, I thought more about 'cooking' the berries in some fashion. I remembered how good my mom made food for me, so I went off of that. I needed a fire, so I made a safe space for it under Sensei's instructions. As I was constructing the campfire, Bounsweet passed through. She looked lost.

"You looking for someone?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Treecko?"

She nodded intently.

"Don't know. He's either training or scouting."

She sighed sadly. Before she went off, she looked curiously at my shoddy pile of sticks.

"It's supposed to be a fireplace. For cook… _making_ better food out of the berries I collect. **Not** of you, of course."

She smiled at me with a hint of relief. _[Thank Arceus. I knew you wouldn't eat me.]_

 _[Hey, took a while.]_

 _[Oh yes! You are one of the only two I feel comfortable being around here. Now I can directly talk with you!]_

 _[Is Treecko the other?]_

 _[Ah, yes…]_ she replied dreamily. _[He's the only other one who first saw me as more than just a Pokémon that looks like food. And the way he looked when he saved me…]_

Suddenly, Treecko jumped down from the canopy, followed by Knave. _[Man, how you move through the trees is nothing like how the Mankey did.]_ Knave said to Treecko.

 _[Oh my gosh, you're here!]_ Bounsweet swooned in her thoughts. _[What an en_ _ **trance**_ _!]_

 _[Uh, Bounsweet?]_ I asked. _[You know how I can still hear your thoughts right now, right?]_

 _[Huh?]_ Bounsweet snapped to reality.

Knave elbows Treecko, smirking. _[Hey, Treecko. Looks like your 'shadow' got lost for a minute.]_

Treecko only gave a confused expression to him, like he missed something in the conversation.

Knave just shrugged and turned to me. _[So Will, has Bounsweet finally joined the telepathic club?]_

 _[Yeah, she did. Just need to come up with a nickname for her.]_

 _[How about Cherry?]_ He said with a mischievous grin.

 _[Cherry?]_ I responded.

Bounsweet, gazing at Treecko all this time, suddenly chimed in. _[My name what now?]_

 _[Uh…_ _ **Sherry**_ _. Yeah, Sherry. That can be your name. How's it sound?]_

 _[Sherry?]_ She thought for a second, then turned to Treecko. He was mostly paying attention to me, but he looked to Sherry when she hopped slowly toward him. _[Do…you…like the name?]_

His response sounded simple, but with his usual appealing voice. I didn't understand him yet, but whenever he talked, it sounded casually suave without any effort or intention of sounding so on his part. Bounsweet was clearly drinking up all of what he was saying. When he capped it off with a thumbs up, she cooed, _[Thank you…]_ and fainted.

I turned to Knave. _[I take it she likes the name?]_

 _[_ _ **More**_ _than that,]_ Knave crossed his arms with a smile.

Treecko looked back to me, staring intently. It felt like he was staring into my soul.

"Um, did you need something?" I said apprehensively.

He didn't respond. But Knave replied, _[I think he's trying to telepathically connect with you. He's mentioned interest in it once in a while.]_

"Huh. Well, I can't really **make** it happen on command. I mean, I've tried, but…"

The Wood Gecko Pokémon still stared me down.

I sighed, "Alright. We'll do it your way. For however long you want."

For hours, we just locked eyes. Neither of us backed down. Nightraider swooped by. Kept Knave company while they watched. Sherry woke up, but didn't interrupt us. Primrose and Gardna joined the other onlookers now finished with their training with Sensei. Now it sort of unnerved me with the crowd of five watching us just stare. But if Treecko was all in, so was I. Even with the thoughts of the onlookers crossing my mind. I could hear bets being place, with heightened fervor between Primrose and Sherry over me or Treecko to back down respectively.

I eventually cut them out of my mind entirely. _"Can't let their thoughts bog me down. I have to focus. Treecko seems to_ _ **really**_ _want to connect with me telepathically. More so than anyone. I can't give up yet."_

Treecko remained unblinking. He was much better at holding his nerves than I was. Then, just as I felt too antsy, a breakthrough. _[…t…test…testing…testing, testing, testing, test-]_

 _[Got it! I hear you, I hear you!]_ There was a moment of excitement. Then a migraine pierced my head. I collapsed into a sitting position, half-blanking out. _[Was I…trying that hard?]_ As the pain passed, Primrose and Nightraider ran up to me.

 _[Take…easy, Will,]_ said the latter, but his telepathic link felt frayed.

 _[Yeah…]_ said the former. Her link sounded just as wonky. _[Did…work…?]_

"It did," I replied tiredly. "Though I might need to lay off the mental talking for a bit. Seems I overblew it somewhat."

Treecko nodded at me with a smile. Sherry bounced next to him, seemingly happy for the both of us. Primrose walked back to Sherry and said something to her that made her look embarrassed about.

It wasn't until sunset when I opened my telepathy again. Even though the supper berries were foul tasting, they seemed to somewhat restore my stamina. I would have liked to try the fireplace I made, but it wasn't ready yet. As we ate, Sherry apprehensively inched to Treecko. When he looked to her, she struggled to give eye contact. Although my telepathy was off at the time, her voice was stuttering a lot. But Treecko gave a plain, agreeing response when she finished her question. If she was a fire-type, she'd be giving off steam. She nodded, hopped two paces away, and fainted with an enamored smile. Primrose sat on my lap, and she looked rather pleased when watching that whole stint. I guessed it had something to do with their betting, but I'll never know.

After we ate, I walked up to Treecko. _[So, now that I feel better, I'd like to ask: why?]_

Treecko stood up as well, standing proudly while looking up. _[I'm pleased our connection works. Back from my time in Hoenn, I lived alongside a ninja clan. While I wasn't caught by any ninja trainers there, the master of the clan brought me in. He taught me humility, respect, and 'the way' to a moral life. Now that I'm here, I wish to serve the leader of this team in the same way I served my former master. While the Oranguru known as Sensei is the leader of this team, I was told of your telepathy and personal trials. Therefore, I wanted to properly and personally ask, in your native language, that you may be my next master.]_

I almost lost my breath, moved by his serious yet eloquent words. _[Oh…uh, are_ _ **you**_ _sure? I mean…I don't know what to say, er, think.]_

He gave a slow nod. _[I understand_ _ **your**_ _stance in relation to Pokémon. You may treat me in whatever comfortable and good manner you so choose. I simply wish to treat_ _ **you**_ _in 'the way'_ _ **I**_ _know best. But the choice is ultimately yours. I will not judge, and I will respect your choice.]_

 _[Uh, now? Um…]_ Still thrown off, I kept my thoughts private for a few seconds. _"I'm not a trainer, though being a sort of 'Pokemon Master' does have a nice ring to it. Regardless, he says he'll make peace to work within_ _ **my**_ _comfortable bounds. And he seems like a good and strong Pokemon. Wait, I haven't given him a name yet!"_ A few more seconds later, I re-opened my thoughts. _[I made my decision. I accept to work alongside you. I hope I can somewhat fulfill the role that you held to your former 'master'.]_

Although his expression hardly changed, he was beaming. He genuflected before me, bowing his head. _[My greatest thanks to you. Will, I hereby extend my duty and loyalty to serve you as my next master.]_

 _[Oh, uh, at ease?]_ I felt incredibly awkward, under the spotlight of our peers still standing around us. _[And you may rise under a new name. One that fits your typing. You are now…Sherwood.]_

Sherwood stood up and put a fist to his chest. _[I am humbled. I accept that name.]_

Nightraider tilted his head in slight confusion. _[Why does that name bother me?]_

Sherry jumped up to me with slight urgency. _[Uh, I wish to join you, too!]_ she said quickly while glancing to Sherwood.

 _[Sure,]_ I said. As Sherry squealed a bit to herself, I thought I heard leaves rustling. When I turned, a flash of blue color stormed off. _"Was that Oshawott?"_

The next day, I did my usual training with Sensei. Near the end, I mentioned how my head felt woozy after using my telepathy to make a connection to Treecko.

 _[Hm, so there does seem to be other limits,]_ he said. _[Distance is a factor. Did the resulting connection_ _ **feel**_ _any different when it worked?]_

 _[Not that I recall,]_ I shrugged.

 _[I see. You did mention that you could hear the other's thoughts during your attempts. How many were watching you?]_

 _[Five.]_

 _[I see…]_ He looked behind him. Astra, Crest, Gardna, and Primrose were present. They were part of my training today. _[You four; I'd like to test one more thing with Will.]_ He waited for them to come closer. Primrose eagerly claimed her perch on my shoulder. _[Will, do you feel your telepathic connection to all five of us? Without even trying to communicate?]_

 _[I do.]_ It still felt like a slight hum of sorts. But no particular pain came from it.

 _[Alright. Then…Blindswipe, Nightraider, Knave, come here.]_ He projected that last part of his thoughts. In a few minutes, the three joined us. Sensei cleared his throat. _[Alright, Will. I'd like you to extend your telepathy to them, in addition to the four with you.]_

 _[What about you?]_

 _[My Telepathy works differently from yours, and would not count against your limitations. If you feel any different, please verbally let me know.]_ With that, he cut his thoughts off from me.

I focused my mind on these seven. Nightraider and Knave talked about their scouting. Blindswipe wondered how Oshawott felt about having her training cut off with him. Gardna, Crest, and Astra wondered what to do after this. Primrose seemed nervous about what I might hear in her thoughts the longer we held our connection, and in that time I felt our connection getting iffy. At first, I thought it was because of her. But then I felt it was on me. Like there was extra pressure just to keep the connection. Not just with her, but all of them in general. I strained myself to keep the connection to all of them, but my mind and body felt fatigued the longer I did so. "I never noticed this before," I finally said to Sensei. "I don't feel as comfortable telecommunicating with all seven of them at once."

 _[I see,]_ Sensei replied. _[You have usually kept to using telepathy with just one or two Pokemon at a time. How about we cut off one of them?]_

 _[I'll stay out for now,]_ Primrose said quickly. I felt her connection cut off, and she looked slightly relieved.

To my slight surprise, I could noticeable tell the difference in the strain once Primrose and I let go. The pressure was still there, but it didn't feel taxing. "Huh. That feels better, though I still feel some pressure on my part."

Sensei nodded. _[Then that must be your limit.]_ He gave an amusing expression. _[Fitting. Just like the official limit for Pokémon trainers.]_

With training over, Sensei waited for his session with Zemblance, Warwulf, and Bravado. Blindswipe, Astra, and Crest went their own ways. I decided to get a drink from the pool, and was joined by Nightraider, Knave, Gardna, and Primrose. To my surprise, Sherwood arrived seconds after we did. He carried Sherry over his head, then placed her next to the pool. The Fruit Pokémon looked knocked out, with an enamored smile on her face.

"What happened?" I asked Sherwood.

He shrugged, _[I don't know. I went with her to the beach like she asked, we sat and chat in a safe shady spot, and when I commented on her life story she told me, she fainted.]_

"Was it a _nice_ comment?"

 _[I said she was very brave to have endured her fears, and that she could do it.]_ He proceeded to gently slip her into the pool, while pouring water over her to wake her up.

 _[Awww! How sweet!]_ thought Primrose. _[Let me help.]_ She came over to Sherry and took Sherwood's place of tending her.

In that time, I filled my water containers before taking a drink myself. Knave talked about berry-collecting strategies with Gardna and Nightraider. Sherwood sat next to me while we waiting for Sherry to wake up. When she did, Primrose was there to help calm her bewilderment.

 _[Hey, relax. See, you got through it,]_ Primrose said to Sherry.

Sherry looked toward Sherwood, blushing again. _[Oh my gosh, that was nerve-wracking!]_ She steadied herself. _[But…he said I can push passed my nervousness.]_

 _[That's the spirit!]_

 _[So…when do you think_ _ **you**_ _will ask Will for…?]_

 _[Uh, I don't know…]_ She responded quickly. She crossed her legs as it seemed her turn to be bashful. _[I'll ask when it feels right.]_ Then she thought to herself, _[Does Will know?]_

Hearing their conversation through their minds from where I was sitting, I raised an eyebrow at the last remark. _[Know what?]_ I said through my mind to Primrose's.

She jumped. _[Ack! Nothing!]_ She immediately cut off her thoughts to me, then yipped at Sherry to follow her to a further spot from us that was still close enough in view.

Sherwood looked just as confused as me. _[What were they talking about?]_

"Don't know," I replied.

 _[Oh well.]_ He stood up and stretched a bit. _[Hey, Master…]_

I shuddered a bit at the name. " **Will** is preferable."

 _[Master Will? I have an observation.]_

"What is it?"

 _[I have watched your training with Sensei from time to time. You seem to be making great progress in dodging moves, demonstrating great horizontal mobility to make up for your lackluster physical endurance.]_

"Yeah, I think everyone on this island knows what weaknesses I'm hiding," I mumbled.

 _[But I wonder. You have great horizontal mobility. How is your_ _ **vertical**_ _mobility?]_

"Huh?"

 _[Can you climb trees?]_

"I think so? Never actually thought to try that. How hard could it be?"

 _[Then I'd like to show you.]_ I followed him to the base of the nearest tree. In seconds he climbed the side of the trunk and onto the lower branches. _[The clan I used to be a part of mimicked quite a few of my climbing techniques. I'd be my honor to share what I've learned with you.]_

"Sure!" I gripped the trunk with both arms, though my arms only wrap halfway around the tree. "I've dealt with way more than this. Can't be that hard…" I pushed my legs off the ground onto the trunk. As soon as that happened, I fell to the ground. "Ow…okay, so maybe one arm and leg at a time?" I gripped my left hand on the trunk, followed by my right foot. The bark of the trees were fortunately smooth on this island, but my toes were more sensitive to the surfaces having lost my shoes and socks. My next move was to reach a higher point of the trunk with my right hand and pull myself off the ground. I slipped and fell again instead. I excpected Sherwood to laugh or scoff at me. But he respectfully gave no such demeaning expression.

 _[I am well aware we are not the same. But...]_ He used his flashy leaves to cut down a vine to me. _[…that doesn't mean there aren't other ways to take on the challenge.]_

I smiled, _[Sensei has been trying to teach me to see alternatives. You've been talking this stuff over with him?]_

 _[Not this time. There's a reason certain lessons are commonly shared.]_

Although I was slow, I managed to climb the vine to meet on Sherwood's branch. The branch was strong enough for me to sit on it. But I felt constricted by how closely interwoven the canopy of braches were. "Okay, I'm up. Now what?"

There was a flash in his eyes. _[Follow me.]_

For the next hour, Sherwood jumped a few branches at a time across the canopy. Slowly and carefully, I followed suit. At first, I was stepping along each branch until I could comfortably step to a different branch. I used my hands to grip branches around my eye level, assisting my branch crossing. Sherwood was very patient with me and waited until I caught up before swinging ahead. His movements were like some sort of free-form dance: graceful, precise, loose, and confident. Inspired, I grew confident enough to jump gaps. In an hour, I didn't need to look where I reached out my hands and feet half the time.

Below us, I mentally instructed for the others to stay nearby if they wished to stick with me. Knave led Primrose, Gardna, and Sherry to some obstacle exercises he learned from the Mankey. Nightraider decided to keep pace with Sherwood and I.

 _[Hey, you've reached 'my level' now!]_ Nightraider cheered.

I laughed. _[Yeah. This actually was as easy as I thought. I bet I can…]_

Suddenly, Bravado swung upside-down, inches from my face. _[Surprise!]_ he chortled. _[Miss me?]_

He certainly surprised me. Unfortunately, I lost my footing and was too slow to grab any branches to stop my fall. Time felt like it slowed during my fall.

 _[Will!]_ Nightraider shouted first, trying to fly after me before I hit the ground.

 _[Will!]_ Primrose cried, who had the most fear and worry in her voice.

The ground was coming up fast, and for a split second I was certain I'd break a few bones today. But lucky me, Knave was ready. He commanded Gardna to use Brine to create a wave of water. At the same time, Knave used Icy Wind to solidify it. They made a ramp of ice in seconds, which allowed me to slide safely to the ground. Roughed up and bruised, but in one piece.

 _[You alright?]_ Nightraider asked, flying next to me.

Before I could answer or sit up, Primrose leaped onto my chest. _[Will! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need your wounds licked?]_

"I think I'm fine," I grunted. The right side of my body ached from hitting the ice first. I rubbed my right arm as I sat up. "Rough way to end an otherwise fun first tree travel."

Primrose inspected my arm, which didn't appear that scratched up, but had bruised spots. Knave, Gardna, Sherry, and Sherwood caught up to me, also showing concern for my wellbeing.

Bravado was last to approach me. He clutched his arm and had a guilty look on his face. _[S-sorry. I, uh, didn't mean for that to happen…]_ he said hesitantly.

Primrose growled and barked at him. _[You! You idiot! You_ _ **imbecile**_ _! Do you ever consider how your actions could hurt others?]_ She ran up to him and really got in his face. She looked like she was a second away from mauling him.

In a panic, he waved his hands in front of him. _[Hey, easy! I said I was sorry!]_ His voice sounded genuinely apologetic, unlike his usual jokey demeanor.

She kept her snarling up for a couple of seconds. Perhaps debating whether to still maul him. Instead, she spat a bit of flame from her mouth at his face. Then she turned her nose up as she strutted back to me. _[Idiot!]_

With that tension out of the way, I turned to Knave and Gardna. "Good thinking there. Your training with Sensei and I is paying off."

Gardna sheepishly smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. _[Thanks. Well, part of my credit does go to Knave. It was his idea after all.]_

Knave put an arm over Gardna's shoulder and grinned. _[Well,_ _ **you**_ _have been a great teammate to work with. You, Primrose, Sherwood, and even Bravado are like the teammates I used to have. Now, if that sour-puss could join…]_

The sound of a sword unsheathing is heard. Before anyone could even react, Oshawott jumped from the bushes onto Knave. She pinned him down and held her scalchop blade pointed near his neck. I could see the whites in her eyes as she growled through her teeth and spat hateful words toward Knave.

 _[Uh…]_ Gardna took a step toward her, but ultimately trembled in place. _[Geez, she's scary!]_

Primrose approached her first. _[Hey, Oshawott. Don't take his comments too hard…]_

But Oshawott pointed her scalchop blade at Primrose, keeping her from coming any closer.

In this moment, Knave sprayed Icy Wind in her face to slip away. While she furiously rubbed the ice crystals off her face, Knave squared off against her. He said to her in an afflicted tone, _[Sorry, Oshawott. I've heard how you led these guys from captivity to now. But I think they deserve a leader with a_ _ **different**_ _touch.]_

Oshawott bellowed something, then charged at him with her scalchop blade. Knave sidestepped to his right, but the Sea Otter Pokémon seemed to catch on to his movements and swung her scalchop after him. By the angle and speed of the swing, Knave only had time to parry the scalchop blade with both his claws. He even used his new move Metal Claw to push back. He smirked, _[Heh, I've been getting stronger; just like you. I keep this up, and my attack power will go up…]_

Oshawott intensified her eye contact with Knave. She extended her free left hand.

 _[Uh, oh, I'm exposed,]_ Knave thought to himself, glancing at his two hands holding the scalchop blade away from his body. _[But she doesn't know any punching or scratching moves, so…]_

With a flash of her eyes, three metal blades extended from her hand. As Knave gasped, Oshawott used a Metal Claw attack on Knave. The Sharp Claw Pokémon howled in pain as he stumbled back.

I gasped as well. _"How did she?! Oshawott can't know moves like Metal Claw or Ember…can they?"_

 _[No,]_ Bravado replied. He was hugging one of my legs as he watched Oshawott's rage unfold. _[But she's got a special ace up her sleeve: Copycat. With that move, she can mimic any move she just saw used.]_

 _[Really?]_

 _[Yeah. Just one of_ _ **many**_ _things about her that make her so scary.]_

 _[I take it you've received a fair share of anger from her?]_

He gulped, gripping my leg harder. _[Yep. She ain't no Primrose.]_

Oshawott retracted her scalchop and used both hands to attack with Metal Claw once again.

Knave grimaced and used his Agility this time to dodge. _[I'll_ _ **prove**_ _to you how good I am!]_ He proceeded to dash around her with Agility, getting faster and faster. Every so often, he came in with a Feint Attack. Oshawott did her best parry the speedy attacks, but each move at least grazed her. Before she could strike back or pin him, Knave would dash out of the way and run circles around her. _[What's the matter? I've seen you spar with Blindswipe. Am I not a worthy challenge?]_

Nightraider swooped above the battle, but didn't dare get too near. _[I think she gets the point, Knave. Can we stop this before this gets worse?]_

I thought about calling out to either of them, but I stayed frozen in place. _"Oshawott has not been a team player of Sensei's group. But she usually isn't_ _ **this**_ _antagonistic toward us. What more is going on with her?"_

After a few failed attempts at striking after Knave, Oshawott stopped moving. Knave ran around and around her. She closed her eyes. The scalchop was back in her hand, unsheathed. She remained absolutely still.

Knave made another go-around and used Feint Attack from her left side. Her eyes flew open. She yelled as she swung her scalchop to her left. The attacks connected. The scalchop blade hit Knave squarely on his head.

Knave grunted as he hit the ground hard. _[Am I not…worthy?]_ He remained motionless and beaten, his stamina and will to fight clearly depleted.

But, to our horror, Oshawott wasn't done. She kicked Knave in the ribs and yelled some things to him. Then she raised her scalchop, ready to strike again.

This time, I stepped forward. "No, stop!" My voice wavered, and I failed to input my 'persuasion'.

She whipped her head around. Her eyes were crazed, like she was stuck in a 'fighting mode'. She yelled again and ran at me with the scalchop blade.

Bravado and Gardna yelped. Sherry hid behind Sherwood. He had his arms crossed and kept watching everything unfold intently. Primrose gave a pained expression, itching between jumping to my defense and staying back. But Nightraider flew between me and Oshawott this time. _[You heard the man! Stop this,]_ he demanded.

She stopped her charge, but still held the scalchop blade toward us threateningly. She fiercely growled some more things to me. Her other hand sort of hovered over the chipped scalchop hanging from her necklace.

I hesitantly held my ground. _"Could she use that scalchop, too?"_

At this moment, Sherwood stepped in. He calmly walked between Oshawott and Rowlet and I. _[Stand down,]_ he said with a stern but sympathetic voice.

She gritted her teeth and spat a couple of things to Sherwood.

 _[No, it wasn't by force. The choice to join Will was mine and mine alone. As were the others. And Knave is an ally we trust as much as anyone else. Being among Sensei's team is like being brothers and sisters in arms in our quest for survival.]_ What he said next was in a more somber tone. _[I'm sure_ _ **you**_ _know_ _ **that**_ _feeling…]_

She clenched up. Her free hand now gently clasped the broken scalchop. Everyone was still for a few, agonizingly slow, seconds.

Finally, Oshawott lowered her scalchop blade. Her tensed demeanor vanished with a scowl. She placed her pristine scalchop back on her stomach and stormed off. For good measure, she made quick, piercing glares at me and Knave before she disappeared into the bushes.

We all breathed a sigh of relief. I nodded to Sherwood as he turned to me. _[Thank you for breaking the tension.]_

Sherwood sighed, _[Anything to ensure the safety of you and our friends. Although…I might have strained my own good graces with Oshawott. Another encounter with her won't likely be quelled by my words of caution.]_

I frowned. _[I see. With our luck, that fight will likely break out sooner rather than later. What_ _ **is**_ _her deal?]_

He paused, likely thinking carefully of what he wanted to say. _[She was the reason we broke free from our captive. When the poacher caught her last, she was placed in our capsule cage. But she refused to be held. She led us through a plan that allowed just us five to escape the poacher in our capsule. Without her, we likely would have remained with the poacher today. And would have perished on our journey through the Unova deserts, to the coast, to where we are now.]_ Primrose, Gardna, and Bravado stood next to him and nodded in agreement. _[We owe her our lives for her leadership.]_

 _[Eeesh,]_ I grimaced. _[So, if she's that good…why come to me?]_

 _[You're not much of a head-on battler,]_ said Gardna.

 _[You won't bite my head off if I have a little 'fun',]_ Bravado said cheekily.

Primrose blushed a bit. _['Cause I li…]_ she thought to herself before shutting her mind to me. Then she reopened and said, _['Cause you're nice.]_

Treecko nodded, _[All in all, you possess many social and analytical potentials of a tactician. Which, I can speak for the four of us, is what we need more in this setting. You think before you act, while she acts before she thinks. Not exclusively, but that's where you two feel most comfortable with. And, even though she doesn't want to admit it, I think she needs someone like you, too.]_

I looked down. _[Maybe. I doubt my words alone would get thought to her…with or without my 'persuasion'. And she can't hear my thoughts. So she'd only answer to combat.]_

 _[That's her way,]_ Sherwood nodded.

I nodded back with confidence, more so to the four together. _[Then that's what we'll do. She is clearly stronger than all four of you individually. But together…we stand a chance. We'll convince her that our combined talents and strategies are what it takes to survive on this island.]_

 _[Then, I'm in,]_ said Knave weakly. Nightraider helped prop him up by letting him lean on his head.

I raised an eyebrow. _[You? Sorry, but this feels more of a personal matter. Thus, requires a helping hand by those closest to her.]_

 _[I got_ _ **personal**_ _beef with her,]_ he grunted. He motioned to the four. _[I work_ _ **best**_ _in a team. These guys have been the next best thing after my former team. I_ _ **won't**_ _lose another. I want to fight for that right…for her approval. So I. Want. In.]_

I thought it over for a second. Then replied, _[If it's alright with these four, then it's fine with me.]_

The four looked at each other, then looked approvingly to Knave. Sherwood gave a thumbs up. _[Pleasure to see what you got.]_

I smiled, _[Okay. Let's get busy.]_

The six of us trained in private the next few days. Our plan was to train until Oshawott caught on and ambushed us like before. We told nobody else of what we were doing, with the exception of Sensei. He went along with my plan and adjusted our regular training during this period. But he cautioned us not to go overboard with the impending fight. Sherry was very concerned for us, Sherwood most of all. She wanted to watch us train and be there when the fight happened. But Sherwood kindly convinced her otherwise.

Knave, Sherwood, Bravado, Primrose, and Gardna shared what moves and fighting styles they knew with each other, so we could all be on the same page. It was then that I knew Sherwood's moveset to consist of Pound, Quick Attack, Synthesis, and Magical Leaf. He was learning new moves as he grew stronger, but he didn't find the draining moves that useful when he had access to Synthesis. Gardna could also learn Protect, but he felt more at ease with Withdraw, which was fine with me. Bravado wanted to learn Nasty Plot, much to Primrose's chagrin. I figured Taunt would be important, and Ember and Flame Charge complemented his type. So he insisted on forgetting Fury Swipes. Primrose learned Fire Spin in replacement of Flame Charge. Don't know how Pokémon 'forget' things so quickly, but none of us were really in a position to question that.

Given how strong they were, I questioned why they didn't evolve yet. All four of them gave me uneasy looks. Sherwood shrugged. _[Who knows? Someday, perhaps….]_ I scratched my head, but didn't probe any further.

Instead, I focused on anticipating Oshawott's battle style. Although she hadn't shared much with the others these days, they did know a lot. Last they knew, Oshawott knew Razor Shell, Copycat, Air Slash, and Focus Energy. She tended to relentlessly, but also methodically. She preferred to strike first, but be on guard for counterattacks. Razor Shell capitalized on her close-quarters swordswoman-ship, while Air Slash kept opponents at bay from afar. If she felt overwhelmed, she'd sometimes focus her energy and wait for an opportune moment for the critical blow. But her apparent weakness was her insistence on showing her strength. It usually didn't take a lot of goading to get through her short-temper. Though her combat experience throughout her life backed her fierce exterior. Even if the opponent knew moves that would overwhelm her, that was when she would bust out her Copycat, and give her opponent a taste of their own medicine.

I asked about her second scalchop. That was another dodgy question for her friends to answer, but they assured me that she'd only use it as a last resort. They only ever saw her use both scalchop during their escape from the poacher. Her Copycat and dual scalchop were my main worry when facing her. Fortunately, Knave had an idea for the former.

While on patrol, Nightraider discretely kept an eye out for Oshawott. If he spotted her or the usual flying Pokémon, too close to where we were training, he'd mentally let me know and we'd relocate. This continued for a week seemingly without a hitch.

Then, during our seventh day of secret training, the hour arrived. Nightraider's panic screeched through my mind. _[Ack! She ambushed me! Hey, Will. Seems like she's OW catching on! If you're ready come…OW!]_

 _[Nightraider?]_ Our mind link was straining from his end. Likely occupied entirely with battling Oshawott himself. I faced the five in the middle of their training. _[Time's up,]_ I interrupted through their minds. _[Our crucial battle is at hand.]_

They immediately stopped what they were doing a came to my side. There was an uneasy feeling over all of us. But our expressions exuded the contrary. Ready or not, we had to be.

Thanks to my training with Sensei, I got better at sensing out those I had a mental connection with. This allowed us to run straight to Nightraider. Just as we caught up, Oshawott made a direct hit on Nightraider with Air Slash. He slammed against a tree and groaned on the ground.

I growled, "Oshawott!" I rushed out of the bushes with my five companions.

She turned to me, her scalchop blade at the ready. There was nothing in her expression to express any surprise at our sudden appearance.

I looked to Nightraider, frowned, and looked back to her. "You were expecting us. I take it **you** wanted to set the time and place for the battle **you** preferred?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"This is getting out of hand. I challenge you to…a Horde Battle!" I lowered to Primrose. "That's what this would be called, right?" I whispered.

 _[You got it, Will,]_ she beamed.

Knave stepped forward to Oshawott and bared his claws. _[I may have lost our last fight alone. But with_ _ **your**_ _friends, I will show you how I really shine.]_

Chimchar grinned, _[We're ready to do this. We'll show you the REAL SUPER POWER of TEAM WORK!]_ He finished his statement with an exaggerated idle pose.

Primrose rolled her eyes. _[Idiot,]_ she thought to herself.

Gardna was the most off to the side. _[I'd rather it didn't come to this. But I'll protect you all the best I can.]_

Sherwood crossed his arms. _[This is going to be close, but we have a shot. You're ready, Master Will?]_

Everybody took a battle stance. Oshawott gripped her scalchop tighter, holding it out in front of her.

" _We have to weaken Oshawott enough for her to listen to reason,"_ I thought to myself. _"And I **will not** use my 'persuasion' for this!"_ I patted my pocket, satisfied the Proteanium-Z was still there. Then I nodded, _[Ready…]_ I extended my right hand, pointing at Oshawott. "The battle will be over when all on a side **surrender**. Begin!"

Oshawott shouted something back to me that sounded something like an agreement. She held her ground with the scalchop blade diagonally held in front of her.

For our battle plan, I maintained telepathic communication exclusively, to reduce Oshawott's reaction time. _[Everyone surround her, but not too close. Bravado, use your Flame Charge. Gardna, follow him with Rapid Spin. Primrose, cover them with Psybeam.]_ With those first commands out of the way, I rushed to Nightraider's side.

The five scattered. The area Oshawott cornered Nightraider in was more spacious. Which meant we wouldn't be able to use the trees to safely sneak in close to her. But we didn't mind. Knave and Sherwood rushed passed the Sea Otter Pokemon, while Primrose positioned herself to her opponent's right. Bravado surrounded himself in flames as he charged head-on to the opponent.

Oshawott scoffed and ran at Bravado likewise. She kept the pointy end of her sword straight at Bravado, intending to pierce his flaming attack like a balloon.

 _[Now, block and split!]_ I thought to Bravado and Gardna.

Gardna used Rapid Spin to keep pace behind Bravado. When he and Oshawott were close to connecting, Bravado changed course and dashed diagonally to his right. Oshawott eyed Bravado's feet, picking up the cue on his direction change. So she swung to her left. However, Gardna stayed straight and made his shell jump between her and Bravado. At the last moment, he used Withdraw to increase his defenses and further soften the not very effective Razor Shell. While Bravado got out of Oshawott's swing range, Gardna was whacked into the canopy layer. Oshawott looked to Bravado, but then saw a column of psychic energy off the corner of her eye. It was Primrose with her Psybeam. Oshawott rolled out of the way of the attack, grumbling to herself.

I crouched down to Nightraider. He seemed pretty battered, but relatively okay considering worse fights we've gone through. _[Knave, join in with Icy Wind. Sherwood, you too with Magical Leaf. You two and Primrose need to keep up the pressure. Bravado and Gardna, have another go-around a few more times.]_ Then I briefly turned my attention to Nightraider. "You okay?"

He coughed. _[Probably. She hits like a truck for her size. Just feed me a crummy berry, and I'll be fine.]_

Meanwhile, the five were going to town against Oshawott. They were not landing a hit yet on Oshawott, but would I hate to be in her position. She had to contend with three special attacks at once. To my surprise, she was able to take them on well. She consistently dodged Psybeam, which was the easiest to do of the onslaught. Icy Wind was a wide-spread move, so she used Air Slash to counter. Magical Leaf was like Razor Leaf, but homed in on its target. And Sherwood shot eight leaves at a time. With those, Oshawott had to cut each and every one of them down with Razor Shell. In the middle of this chaos, Bravado dashed around the battlefield with Flame Charge. If he got too close to Oshawott, Gardna would use Rapid Spin and Withdraw to protect him.

I scooped Nightaider into my arms. He watched the battle while I held him. _[Huh. This is similar to your evasion training with Sensei.]_

I nodded. _[Took some cues from it. Quite a different perspective when you are_ _ **not**_ _the one experiencing the onslaught. I know Oshawott is really good, but I can't even last a minute under this level of pressure. I wonder when she'll break…]_

Three minutes into the battle, Oshawott was getting really irritated. She was ranting between oncoming attacks, particularly at Knave, Sherwood, Primrose, and I.

 _[She's wondering when you'll_ actually _come at her,]_ Nightraider translated.

 _[I'm waiting for her to lower her guard. Right now these guys are keeping her on her toes, preventing her from having time to use Focus Energy. And their attacks some so quick between each other, she has almost no way to Copycat one move, without risking it turn into the following move by mistake.]_ I grinned. _[Sherwood and the others knew a lot about her. Which should give us enough edge to defeat her!]_

 _[You're enjoying yourself a little prematurely.]_

 _[Well, everything is playing out as we planned. And we still got three moves waiting in the wings to throw her off-guard.]_

Then, a Magical Leaf finally hit her. As she flinched, Knave grazed her with Icy Wind. Her right foot and tail were covered in tiny ice crystals.

I started to get excited. _[Bravado, this is your chance! Get in close with Flame Charge, and be prepared. Gardna, follow him again. Everyone else, hold back.]_

Knave, Sherwood, and Primrose stopped attacking at once, while Bravado surrounded himself in flames. His speed was at least triply faster than his standard running speed, thanks to all the Flame Charge use. Gardna had a hard time keeping up using Rapid Spin this time. But with less pressure, Oshawott was given free reign.

Bravado came in fast, so she had to act accordingly. She used Air Slash first. The attack missed Bravado on purpose, and hit Gardna. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon tanked the hit, but was kept back. Now Bravado had no wingman to defend him. But that was okay, because he was going to hit her in a second. So she flashed her eyes, indicating her attempt to Copycat Bravado's Flame Charge.

My mind processed faster than either of their movements, and thankfully my thoughts could, too. _"She thinks she can't make the parry with a Razor Shell with her speed reduced by Icy Wind. So she's going to use Copycat to dodge_ _ **and**_ _increase her speed. But that's not going to happen!" [Bravado, Taunt her!]_

Just before impact, Bravado halted his Flame Charge attack. Flames started to flicker around Oshawott as she prepared to dodge an attack she anticipated. But when she glanced back at him, he gave her a mischievous grin and wagged his finger. _[Ha! Gotcha!]_

The embers around her vanished instantly. There was utter shock plastered on her face for a second. Fortunately for her, those flames were enough to melt the ice on her body. But now she couldn't use Copycat or Focus Energy. And that pissed. Her. Off!

She bellowed and swung her scalchop blade out. Bravado used his extra speed to dodge the swings. _[Not so tough now without your secret weapon!]_

 _[Careful, Bravado,]_ I said. _[It's fine to taunt, but she's still got two moves at her disposal. Knave, join in and help him out with your Metal Claw. Sherwood, use your Quick Attack and Pound combo.]_

 _[Finally!]_ Knave smiled.

 _[As you command,]_ said Sherwood.

The two rushed behind Oshawott with Agility and Quick Attack respectively. This forced her to stop chasing Bravado and turn around. Knave dashed to the side, while Sherwood came at her head-on. Using his momentum, he whacked her with a Pound attack of his tail. Although she successfully guarded herself with her scalchop sword, the impact pushed her a few inches across the ground. As she regained her balance, she just barely had time to defend against Knave's Metal Claw.

My heart started racing. _[Gardna, get in there with Rapid Spin, and keep in tandem with Knave and Sherwood. Primrose, keep holding back and wait for my cue. Bravado, hang back a bit and use Nasty Plot while her Copycat is cancelled.]_

 _[Will do!]_ Primrose replied.

Gardna hesitantly rushed in as Knave fenced his Metal Claws against Oshawott's Razor Shell. Knave saw him coming, and backed off as Gardna used Rapid Spin. She angrily whacked him away like before. But this strike was more wild than precise, allowing Gardna to quickly return for another close hit.

But Sherwood held his hand out. _[Take a turn. Keep a rhythm. The point isn't to strike her hard.]_ He used his tail to Pound at Oshawott, with his attack connecting with her scalchop sword.

Then Knave came in with Metal Claw as Sherwood jumped back timely. _[We're showing you our_ _ **potential**_ _strength. We instead strike fast and wear you down.]_ He continued, directing his words more to Oshawott.

 _[Oh. Well, I can get behind that…]_ With more gusto, Gardna directed another Rapid Spin at Oshawott when Knave indicated he had his turn.

The three traded sides to strike at Oshawott. To keep up with them and prevent getting hit, she had to spin around at almost dizzying speed. She kept shouting fits of rage I could not understand.

Meanwhile, Bravado had a devilish grin on his face as his Special Attack power sharply rose. _[Yes. Yes! I can see it now! Oh, how she'll see the power!]_ In relation to our battlefield, he stood facing opposite to where I stood.

I kept encouraging the three to keep up their attacks. All but Oshawott seemed to be enjoying themselves. Then, he eyes flashed. She had a moment of renewed focus.

 _[Quick, back off!]_ I telepathically shouted to the three. _[Bravado, use Ember!]_

Knave and Sherwood easily backed a few steps away. Gardna was slower, thus an easier target for Oshawott when in retreat. She used what looked like a Pound attack on Gardna. Although he took a little more damage than her Razor Shells prior, his Withdraw cushioned some of the hit, and he was pushed back on impact anyway.

She was about to continue her assault on Gardna, but Bravado yelled, _[I have the power!]_ She turned to his war cry. He had gotten closer to her before shooting a huge ball of fire from his mouth. For a moment, she had a look of panic. Then, she swung her scalchop sword, releasing an Air Slash. Her move halted the powered Ember, preventing it from directly hitting her. But the resulting explosion blasted mainly toward her. This sent her flying into the air.

I pointed at Oshawott. _[Now's your chance, Primrose! Use Fire Spin!]_

She twirled happily before stylishly shooting a spiral column of flame. It hit her opponent before she hit the ground. The Sea Otter Pokémon screamed in pain as the effects of the Fire Spin took hold.

Bravado had a huge smile on his face, mesmerized by the flaming destruction. _[Magnificent!]_

I held a hand up high. _[Everyone, hold your fire!]_ I sweatdropped at the unintended pun, noticing Bravado's smirk from the opposite side of the field. _[Gardna, douse the scattered flames with Brine before it lights up the forest.]_

 _[Yes, of course!]_ Gardna sprayed a wave of salt water from his mouth. He had any uncontrolled flames around us smothered in seconds.

I watched as Oshawott got to her feet. She looked at me first. Her eyes irately stared through me, like she was trying to grasp something elusive about me in her thoughts. Then she turned to the others. _[Is this_ _ **it**_ _? You rely on each other to make you stronger now? You sicken me!]_

My eyes widened. _[So it finally happened,]_ I reached out telepathically to her. I could feel a slight headache coming on, but I shook it off. _[We hear our thoughts like your friends.]_

Her head whipped back to my attention. Her eyes grew wide with shock and anger. _[You! How DARE you!]_ She started walking toward me and raised her hand with the scalchop blade. _[I didn't ask for this!]_

Gardna rushed back to stand between me and Oshawott. His arms and legs were outstretched. _[I don't wish to harm you any further. But my friends and I will protect our new friends.]_ Knave, Bravado, Primrose, and Sherwood joined him, standing in a circle formation around Oshawott.

She stood bewildered at them. _[You…you…you traitors! You just get 'wowed' by his and Sensei's telepathy, and you just roll over? You think_ _ **he's**_ _made you stronger? Who broke you guys out of the poacher's truck? Who trudged you through the expansive Unova desert? Who had your back against dangerous thugs and wild Pokémon in the Castelia sewers?]_

There were guilty looks all around the four Pokémon that knew her as their friend.

She slightly gripped the chipped scalchop necklace. _[I thought I could inspire you to rise up and defend yourselves like me. But some human trainer and his Ice-type patsy whisper sweet nothings to you about ways to cover your weaknesses. But guess what? That will help you_ _ **squat**_ _about how to better_ _ **yourselves**_ _!]_ A fire erupted momentarily around her, but she shrugged off the burns. She braced her scalchop sword harder. _[So come on! Show me your true power!]_

Knave took a step forward. _[Very well,]_ he said sternly, cracking his neck. _[Let me show you what a real fighting team looks like!]_ He glanced to me and telepathically asked, _[Shall I?]_

I quickly looked to Oshawott, who was still eager to fight. Then I affirmed with my eyes. _[Yes. Use your new move.]_

He gave a mischievous grin. A dark aura surrounded him.

Oshawott scoffed, _[Bring it! Any move you dish out I can hit backer harder.]_

 _[Oh really?]_ said Knave. Just then, the same dark aura surrounded Bravado, Primrose, Gardna, and Sherwood.

Oshawott flinched. _[Wha…what is the meaning of this?]_

I grinned. _[Use Beat Up!]_

All at once, the five jumped at their opponent. Oshawott tried to strike them down with just her Razor Shell, doing a sort of spin attack. But it did nothing to prevent them from swarming her. The five practically dogpiled her. Arms and legs flew everywhere as they pummeled Oshawott with their hands, claws, and feet.

 _[You…cheaters!]_ Oshawott seethed, wincing through the pain. _[You still…don't…get it…]_

 _[Wow. Now she's on the ropes!]_ Nightraider amused.

 _[Yep. And even if she tried to Copycat the move, Beat Up's power relies on the number of allies. Making it totally worthless to copy,]_ I replied.

 _[So…this will have us win the battle?]_

I shook my head. _[No. We'll looking for a_ _ **different**_ _outcome…]_

The five continued to jab and swat her in quick succession. Only when the side-effects of Fire Spin singed the Sea Otter Pokemon did they relent. Oshawott was so overwhelmed, her good scalchop slipped out of her hands. She desperately tried to reach down for it, but Knave stopped her by decking her jaw. _[Not gonna happen! How's it feel to be on the receiving end of an awesome force?]_

She dodged Primrose's tail, but got punched in the gut by Gardna. Then she spat at Knave's feet. _[_ _ **One**_ _'s power is not determined by who they're with. It's by the number of abilities one is capable of, and how well one can achieve each of them.]_ I couldn't tell if she was exclusively thinking this, or also saying it out loud. She took a couple more jabs from Sherwood and Bravado before almost losing her balance. Her hand brushed against the chipped scalchop hanging from her neck. _[A team can easily fall when just one of their members isn't up for the task.]_ She eyed the good scalchop on the ground. Knave stood over it. _[But a one-Pokémon army will have no such burden. No distractions from giving it their all!]_

She whipped the necklace over her head and had the chipped scalchop at her side. She dodged Sherwood's fist and lunged at Knave. The Sharp Claw Pokemon made an overhead swipe with his right claws. Oshawott raised her chip scalchop to parry the attack. When the water blade unsheathed, it wasn't a single straight line. The chipped portion was incapable of ejecting water, so the water coming out on either end of the crack made the blade look more like a two-pronged dagger. The shape was perfect for halting Knave's arm swing at his wrist. In his moment of shock, she bent down to pick up her good scalchop. Bravado snuck a hit in from behind as she got back up. In response, she swung wildly with the pronged scalchop, then extended the water blade from the good scalchop.

The five froze. They stood close around her, but kept their distance. Now she wielded two scalchop weapons at once. Her breath was slightly staggered, and she sustained a lot of damage that was visible all over her body. But her eyes still lit with vitality. For a couple of seconds, she seemed poised to strike back, analyzing which of the five to strike first. Even the Fire Spin effect that sprang up didn't faze her. But then she looked down at her two scalchop. _[Oshy…]_ she said to herself. With a look of surprise, shock, and embarrassment, she retracted her pronged blade. _[No! I won't use_ _ **his**_ _power!]_ She said to herself again.

I raised my hand again. _[Stand down,]_ I said to the five. _[I think I can reach her now.]_ I stepped a little closer to them. "Oshawott. I understand the importance of one's own strength from your own merits. **I** strive to get stronger so I don't become a weak link…"

Oshawott snapped, _[Through_ _ **them**_ _!]_ She pointed at me and Nightraider. _[You get overwhelmed by the enemies of this island on too many occasions! You rely too much on Pokémon like us to keep you safe. You may be a human with minimal combat prowess compared to Pokémon, but that doesn't change the fact that you'll_ _ **always**_ _be the liability! And look at this wimpy bird! I took him down myself, even with the type disadvantage. You've been with him for two years and he hasn't evolved yet for some dumbfounded reason.]_

 _[Hey! My level isn't as high as yours,]_ Nightraider protested. _[This would be a whole different story if we're the same level.]_

The Sea Otter Pokémon slung the necklace of the broken scalchop back around her neck. She grumbled and faced the others. _[And you guys! You put your lot with a frail human? You think_ _ **he'll**_ _make you stronger?]_

 _[He's…got a Z-Crystal,]_ Primrose squeaked. _[That can give us a power boost.]_

 _[Only when_ _ **he**_ _is around you! That's no substitute for our handicap. And no amount of training with him will ever give you your evolutionary potential back.]_

 _[But we had to drink from that oasis,]_ Gardna retorted. _[We would have died of thirst in that desert otherwise! How were we supposed to know that it was laced with Everstone dust?]_

 _[Argh! Don't you get it?]_ she exasperated. _[We. Can't. Evolve! We can never rely on gaining stronger stages of evolution to obtain our strength. The onus is on ourselves to train extra hard if we're to_ _ **ever**_ _stand a chance against any opponent.]_ She pointed back at me. _[His "work together" mantra is only going to hold you back from reaching your true potential._ _ **He**_ _is not reliable enough to be a part of_ _ **our**_ _team. What will happen if_ _ **he**_ _is gone? You think_ _ **he**_ _will protect you? You think_ _ **he**_ _will be there for you anymore?]_ Tears started to well up in her eyes.

 _[This…isn't about_ _ **me**_ _anymore…is it?]_ I interjected.

Her nostrils flared. _[I can come to a mutual understanding with Sensei for what he's gone through to his leadership status. But he seems to have grown quite a liking to you. Like he's pegged you for succession.]_

 _[What? What's that supposed to mean?]_

 _[I don't know what he sees in you that's so revolutionary. All I see is a scrawny kid who lost his former life and leisurely waits for things to be handed to him to replace what he lost. I'll tell you from experience; you'll never…get it…back! And you'll never have me!]_

As she finished her words, the Fire Spin damage sprang up for the final time. But through the flames her eyes gave off a fiery glow. She sprang into the air and toward Bravado. Her scalchop blade raised over her head with one hand.

 _[I don't think she's finished fighting,]_ Nightraider said nervously.

 _[Bravado, use Ember before she hits the ground. Gardna, follow that up with Brine while she'll be off-balance.]_

Bravado shot another large fireball, still strengthened by his Nasty Plot. Given how well the last attack went, I expected her to be overwhelmed and at best be knocked away in her attempts to deflect it. But instead, she maneuvered her body in a manner than exposed her left side to the flames. She screamed as that side of her body passed through the flames on her way down. With the burned arm, she wound back, like she was going to go for a punch.

 _"Is she crazy?"_ I gasped. _"What's she trying to do."_

With the same crazed eyes she bared as she came out of the flames, she punched Bravado in the head. The blow struck so hard that it knocked Bravado out cold.

The rest of us gasped. _[What move was that?]_ I thought out loud.

Sherwood had a grim expression. _[Revenge.]_

She yelled again and ran toward the remaining four.

 _[Sherwood. S-stop her with Magical Leaf!]_ I panicked. Big mistake.

Sherwood shot out a Magical Leaf attack. He meant for most of them to miss on purpose, just to contain her in one spot. But Oshawott cut through the few leaves that went for her with her Razor Shell and pivoted to Gardna. Her eyes flashed, and her Copycat turned into Magical Leaf. In a panic, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon used Brine to wall off as much of the leaves as possible. But his aim was off, allowing some of the attack to pass straight to him. He, too, was knocked out.

I stood baffled like an idiot as she continued her assault at Primrose next.

 _[I'll contain her, Will!]_ the Fox Pokémon said. She shot out a Fire Spin attack. But Oshawott overpowered her with a Copycat Brine. Primrose almost chocked on the water attack, and got slammed into a tree. _[I…I'm so sorry…]_ she gasped as she fell to the ground.

I shook my head and ran into the battlefield. _[To me! To me!]_ I stepped next to Bravado and Gardna, who were closer. I gentle threw Nightraider into the air. _[You got some strength left? I need you to get Primrose to me.]_

His flapping was a little weak, but he mustered a determined expression. _[I can manage.]_

Knave ran toward me, but Oshawott cut him off. _[Where's your team now?]_ she hollered. She used Copycat again and bared her teeth.

 _[Oh shit!]_ Knave braced for the Fire Spin. But Sherwood dashed next to him, pushed him out of the way, and took the attack instead. Knave fell on his side and got up, but he froze in anguish at the hit that was taken for him. _[No!]_

 _[Weak. Weak. Weak!]_ Oshawott shrieked. She turned to Knave and I, but stopped running. All but her eyes seemed to be screaming in pain, and she was almost out of breath.

I gritted my teeth. _[Oshawott, I get it! You are afraid I won't be able to protect your friends, or help them be as strong as any other Pokémon. You are afraid that they'll be 'gone'…and it will be my fault.]_

 _[Damn straight!]_ She growled in between haggard breaths. _[You…are not…our equal.]_

Nightraider flew Primrose over to me, then lay flat on his stomach out of exhaustion. He, Primrose, Gardna, and Bravado lay injured at my feet. I sighed, "Okay, you may have a point right _now_. But I'm learning new things. Every day. Every week. Every year. Someday, I will become a well-rounded guy with experiences gained from each of you. That's why I want to open up to all of you. _Including_ you."

 _[But…you don't even want to be a Pokemon trainer!]_

 _[From what I understand, a Pokemon trainer trains their Pokemon to get stronger so they can be the very best. That is not my aim. Strength will come naturally through training. But my_ _ **goal**_ _through training with you guys is to_ _ **understand**_ _.]_

She scoffed, _[That's ridiculous! Strength is the goal of your training! Or you'll never protect the ones you care about.]_

I narrowed my eyes. "Then let me show you what I mean." _[Knave, want to use a Z-Move?]_

He half-grinned, half-sweatdropped. _[You sure? I'd hate to make her faint in her current state.]_

 _[We'll use the Steel-type move. It's not very effective against her Water-type, and I'm sure she'll find a way to out-maneuver enough of the attack.]_

 _[Then it'll be my pleasure!]_

I took a deep breath, then extended both my arms straight in front of me. "Oshawott, let me demonstrate what strength you can obtain from a **bond**." I slowly made each pose like Sensei suggested. I punched my fists together twice, then spread them back out. My headache felt worse, but I continued to ignore it. I focused on Knave's thoughts of leading this team of four newcomers, possibly five if this day goes well.

Knave mimicked my movements. _[I will show you our worth as a leader!]_ We both thought simultaneously.

The Proteanium-Z in my pocket glowed gray. The same colored aura spread through my body, then transferred to Knave.

Oshawott raised her scalchop sword. _[Nothing you do will dissuade me from my goal. I will be the strongest Pokemon in the world! Even if it takes going it alone!]_

The gray aura successfully surrounded Knave. "Go! **Corkscrew Crash**!" I shouted.

Knave ran at Oshawott with a blistering speed. Then he jumped and turned his body just as quickly. A cone-shaped trail of energy surrounded him.

Oshawott flinched for a split second. Then, to my utter shock, she ran straight at Knave. _[You forget! Anything you can do…]_ Her eyes flashed, using Copycat. _[…_ _ **I will**_ _do_ _ **BETTER**_ _!]_ Her speed increased. She leapt and turned her body, making the same spinning move as Knave.

 _"She can do that?!"_ I gasped.

The two moves connected head on. The impact sent shockwaves that knocked me to the ground. Trees swayed. The two looked perfectly matched. But while similar in strength, Oshawott had tipped her move just above Knave. This sent her spiraling upward, while Knave dug into the ground. He made a small hole before his energy dissipated. But Oshawott wasn't finished. She flew straight up, turned around, and came straight down on Knave. He screamed just before the move smashed him further into his hole.

I got back to my feet. "Knave! Oshawott!"

After the dust settled, Oshawott lugged Knave out of the hole and threw him aside. He looked just as beat-up as her, and appeared unconscious. She made one more step toward me. Had she not used her scalchop blade as a crutch, she would have fallen on her front. She squinted at me with one eye and said weakly, _[Are…you…happy now? Do you see…and feel…what happens when you have others fight_ _ **for**_ _you?]_

I felt drained. Oshawott terrified me…and impressed me. "Amazing. You are filled with so much…energy. Your will to fight on knows no bounds." I reached a hand out to her. "Please. Teach me. I want to understand how you do so…"

 _[Never!]_ She hobbled toward me. Suddenly, Sherwood stood between us. He looked fully healed, thanks to his Synthesis.

 _[Apologies for the delay,]_ Sherwood said to me. _[Not enough direct sunlight under this canopy forest.]_ Then he narrowed his eyes on Oshawott, who stood less than a meter away from both of us. He had a hand stretched out in a 'halt' gesture. _[Please, Oshawott. You must know that this battle cannot continue.]_

 _[I'm…still…standing!]_ Oshawott strained.

 _[And I've got a recovery move. You'll only make this worse. Must you continue to prove your reliance on only yourself?]_

 _[It's…the only way…to force out…the strength within,]_ she growled.

 _[I know you see us as a burden, given our grueling traveling together. But we came here for you to_ _ **show**_ _you how we've improved. We can hold our own enough to have each other's backs when the odds are against us.]_

 _[With_ _ **this**_ _kid? What's he done for you? What makes him so special?]_

He paused. _[He fills a hole in my life. He fills a hole in_ _ **our**_ _lives. Primrose has a human to…_ _ **care**_ _for and be cared back. Gardna has a friend who has similar values of self-preservation. Bravado has someone to humor him. I have a new master I can follow like I had before the poacher caught me.]_ He lowered his hands. _[And I'll bet_ _ **you**_ _see something in him. Some_ _ **one**_ _he reminds you of that you lost.]_

Tears started to well up in her eyes. _[That…that's not true!]_ She stammered. _[I'm whole! I know exactly what I want in my life. And I don't need friends who will just get in my way. You…you guys will just slow me down.]_ Her body slumped a bit as she talked. Then she shook herself awake and forced a serious face. _[I'm fine!]_

Sherwood slowly stepped closer to her. He was now inches away. _[In our travels, you have turned to me as an_ _ **equal**_ _. You recognized my experience and let me fight alongside you, on way more occasions than the others. And you shared more_ _ **personal**_ _things with me than the others. Now I kept your secrets with me, even to this day. And you know that by my code of 'the way' that I care about anyone who I've got to know. So…please tell me, straight to my face, that you hold no personal grievance. That you are not like the rest of us and have no personal scars.]_

I and the others near my feet looked intently at Oshawott with worry. Not just for her, but also for Sherwood. The Sea Otter Pokemon looked like she was about to explode on him. But instead, she reached up to touch her cracked scalchop. _[Will is_ _ **not**_ _like him. He can_ _ **never**_ _replace him. Oshy is fucking_ _ **gone**_ _!]_ She gasped at the mentioning of that name. Then, she collapsed to her knees. Sherwood let her rest her head against his chest as she broke to tears. _[He's gone! He's gone! He's gone!]_ she wailed over and over.

Tears also reached our eyes. _[I understand now,]_ I thought out loud.

For the next two days, we could only rest. Sensei scolded all of us for having our battle go to the lengths it did, and vowed to make the following exercises a living hell. But for now, he managed to recover our health just enough with the bland berries at hand.

Nightraider, Primrose, Gardna, Bravado, and Sherwood got back to optimal health within a day. I took a day and a half to feel significantly better. Sensei and I came to the conclusion that my stamina was linked to both my telepathic and Z-Move capacity. Assuming my 'persuasion' worked the same way, I had to balance each of these abilities carefully from now on.

Knave and Oshawott needed the most care. We couldn't afford to pay up the services of Clawitzer's Heal Pulse, so it took a really long time to treat the two. While resistant at first, Oshawott allowed Sensei to treat her wounds and feed her for her. Knave regained consciousness the first day, got similar treatment to her when he was awake enough, then rested for most of the second day.

I sat with Knave resting on my lap. All my friends, whom I could telepathically communicate with, briefly visited us at some point. Nightraider was first so he could go on patrol later. Primrose stuck around the longest, but respectfully let the two of us have some time alone.

The last was Oshawott. She slowly walked up to me while I was sitting on my rock bed with Knave. She sat on the same side as me, but with some space between us. She didn't look at me or utter a word. We remained in silence for at least a few minutes. I didn't really know what to say, and was afraid to ask telepathically.

Then, she muttered something under her breath I couldn't hear. But her thoughts said, _[You gave me a good battle.]_

 _[What was that?]_ I perked up.

She looked away embarrassed. _[Shit. I forgot about the mind link. Now I got to work on how to control my telepathic crap with you.]_

 _[You'll get used to it. You're the best of us at everything, after all, so I'm sure you can master it in no time.]_

 _[Don't try to patronize me,]_ she grumbled. Another minute of silence. Knave still slept on my lap, unaware of your conversation. _[But…yeah, the battle you gave me. It was okay.]_

"Okay?!" I exclaimed. "A five-on-one battle. All those moves we threw at you and you _still_ remained standing!"

She looked straight ahead. _[I know. Pathetic, right? You guys were under my level and made amateur mistakes,]_ she said flatly. _[I've seen many fights in my life. A fight means nothing to me if doesn't have any challenges or surprises. Fortunately for you, you guys had a couple of moves I didn't see coming. And your plans of attack were solid. Pretty telegraph-able, but solid.]_ Then she added quickly, _[Just out the numbskulls I've faced.]_

I smiled, "Fair. Though I'd **love** to see you and Sensei go at it."

 _[I could beat his hairy ass any day,]_ she said haughtily.

"So…what now?" I asked nervously.

 _[What what now?]_

"Are we…on good terms now?"

She thought for a moment. _[No.]_

I sighed. "Geez, I'm still on your bad side? And the others, too?"

 _[You and the others are not on my bad side. Well, most of you were.]_

"So I _am_ on your good side?"

 _[No.]_

"Wait. So, are you open to working together?"

 _[_ _ **You**_ _and I?]_ She took another second to think. _[Depends on what you're looking for.]_

 _[Like, my goal? Well, I want to understand you, and vice versa. Granted, I know you…have a lot of things on your mind.]_

She looked down at her scalchop necklace solemnly.

 _[And it's fine if you don't want to share your past with me. My past is…still difficult for me to understand, let alone share. So maybe just take it step by step?]_

 _[Step by step. Just like_ _ **he**_ _said…]_ she said distantly.

Realizing I was intruding on her private thoughts, I cut off my mental link and desperately tried to think of anything to say. Fortunately, I remembered one more thing to ask of her. "Oh! I haven't given you a nickname yet, like the others."

She gave me a scowling look. _[Must you stick to tradition?]_

"It'd be weird otherwise. Let's see…" Now more than ever I felt pressure to think of a fitting nickname. Didn't help she gave me a death glare as she waited 'patiently'. At least two minutes later, I replied, "How about I name you…Joules."

She gritted her teeth. _[You liken me to an accessory?!]_

I waved my hands in front of me. "No, no! Not 'jewels'. I mean 'joules', as in the unit of energy. You practically embody somebody with seemingly limitless energy, able to force their will upon anyone who gets in your way. You…inspire me in that way."

Her angry expression slackened. I couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling in response to her name; she cut me off. Maybe a mix of everything was on her mind. Then she cleared her throat and said matter-of-factly, _[It's a start.]_

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm glad you are on our side."

 _[Me, too,]_ she thought to herself. I could have sworn I saw a smile on her face. But Joules jumped off the rock and walked away. She added without turning around, _[I expect a leader to give a **challenge** to their subordinates. Get better, you and Knave. And I don't just mean in health.]_

"Promise," I shouted back. Knave adjusted himself on my lap. He seemed more relaxed and content. I smiled to myself. _"The team has been assembled."_


	21. The Five Assemble! (Digestible Part 1)

{Approx. 8 years ago}

Sensei wasn't kidding when he said he'd take my training up a notch. In addition to the previous training exercises, he made me go through more nimble tasks. Due to being an easy target for the flying Pokémon, Sensei had me get used to dodging oncoming threats. Sometimes it would be a mock-up simulation, with Sensei as my opponent. He described it as something akin to self-defense classes. But other times it would be much more demanding…like having my friends attack me! Nightraider, Astra, Crest, and anyone else Sensei could throw at me at the time.

At first, Sensei had the attacks be pre-commanded. This way I could get used to how each attack basically worked. He also had them attack one at a time. Gradually, the attacks became more sporadic, and even multiple at once. Those tougher regiments ended quickly so often due to being too slow to dodge. But, as Sensei assured me, I got the hang of it. Sensei drilled in me ways to telegraph my opponents, stay aware of my surroundings, and to position myself in a way that I could always have an out. In a few months, I became almost as nimble as Sensei when caught in a battle for my life.

The self-defense drills also included ways for me to counter attack. I questioned why Sensei would teach me that, as I wasn't exactly fit to 'battle' **any** Pokémon. But he figured, _if_ I ever got off this island, I could be prepared to defend myself from any shady characters who tried to harm me directly. Through this part of training, Sensei and I found that my physical strength was…underwhelming. My best way to hurt someone back was if I either did some sort of arm drag to flip my opponent hard on the ground, or I happened to strike an opponent's sensitive spot. I got to do the former once successfully on Sensei, which made me feel overjoyed for myself and concerned for him at the same time. The latter…didn't need a demonstration.

The newcomers, as expected, took time to get used to the island. Oshawott was the de-facto leader of the five. Though it didn't appear that way, given how often she kept to herself. She, Chimchar, Treecko, Fennekin, and Squirtle lived mainly independent at first. They stayed confined to the forest, ate the berries they found, and slept apart from Sensei's group or my camp. But they gradually warmed up to us. After a few months, I was able to telecommunicate with each of them.

The first, to the surprise of no one, was Fennekin. Ever since I rescued her from the Pelliper, she followed me almost everywhere. She seemed very interested in whatever activities I did on the island. Whenever I ate with my core teammates, gathered craft-able materials, or had training sessions, she was there. The only time I consistently didn't see her was when I occasionally bathed in the pool…as far as I knew.

She was very observant the first few days she hung around, very mindful of what I and my friends wanted to do. Then she warmed up enough to join in. At some points she looked at me like she wanted to 'talk', like I did with Sensei. Admirable attempts, ones that I tried myself with her, but it wasn't working for a while. In battle, she actually proved quite capable. Sensei noted she had a moveset consisting of Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, and Magic Coat. That last move was very useful to defend against what Sensei called 'status moves'.

Although she seemed very friendly and perky, there were a few odd quirks I picked up from her. During training, she refused to attack me. Only when I assured her that I could take it did she hesitantly practice with me as a target. She was, however, way more enthusiastic and focused whenever I led her in a trained battle against opponents.

When it came to interacting with others, she got along pretty well. She became fast friends with Astra and Bounsweet, took pointers from Knave, and sparred with Crest whenever he asked. But Nightraider was another story. Fennekin would often give him a hostile glance when in close proximity, while Nightraider tried to glance away, more annoyed than anything. Granted, they didn't do so when they both were in front of me. But I caught them a few times when they thought I wasn't looking.

As the days rolled on, their bitterness grew worse. The two actively competed to see who could hitch a ride on my shoulder. Their fights, confined to training, grew as heated as anyone else. Even Oshawott and Blindswipe grew weary when the two fought close by. Usually when I slept at my campsite, Nightraider would sleep next to me, while Astra, Crest, Knave, and Blindswipe found a spot of grass to sleep on. Fennekin joined our camp the night after her group first made landfall, and I didn't mind. What I did mind was how after I woke up, I suddenly found her replacing Nightraider at his usual spot, having done the deed while we were sleeping, without his consent.

Finally, I had it. One day, while I just finished picking berries with Fennekin, Nightraider flew to us from his recent training. Although he maintained his stealth that I couldn't hear him approaching, Fennekin spotted him first. In an instant, I found Nightraider perched on my right shoulder, while Fennekin simultaneously jumped onto my left shoulder. The two had their eyes meet, and their bickering commenced. I tried to ignore them and walk back to camp, but they practically shouted right into my ears. I could only understand Nightraider's side of their argument, but that didn't help me at all.

I stopped abruptly in such a manner that the two lost their balance and fell in front of me. Then I yelled, "Enough!" I drop the basket of berries down carefully. Then I gave a stern look and snapped at each of them. "I like company; the more the merrier on this island. But if you two can't make amends with whatever's going on between you two, I don't want you anywhere _near_ me!"

Nightraider put his head down in shame. _[Sorry…]_

Fennekin took my outburst worse. She began to cry and ran off with her head and tail lowered.

I sighed and looked to Nightraider. _[I thought you were 'above' fighting with Fennekin.]_

 _[I thought so, too. But she just…got under my skin after so long…]_

I crossed my arms. _[You mind telling me_ _ **now**_ _what the deal with you two, and me, is?]_

He paused for a second. _[Well, I can't really explain_ _ **all**_ _of it. But the gist of it is that she_ _ **still**_ _thinks of you as a Pokémon trainer. And she likes it when you give her some…_ _ **a lot**_ _of attention. Sort of like the attention you give_ _ **me**_ _. And she feels kind of left out sometimes…]_

 _[Okay, I think I get it. I'll got talk to her then. You mind taking the berries I gathered back?]_

 _[You know the berry basket weighs more than I do, right?]_

 _[Then do it one at a time.]_

 _[That's so slow,]_ Rowlet half-whined, half-grumbled.

 _[It'll get the job done nonetheless. Besides, not like we need to be anywhere in a hurry.]_

It took me a little while, but I found Fennekin. She laid down near the beach, curled up and sniffling. I slowly approached her. "Mind if I join you?"

The Fox Pokémon turned her head to me. She gave me an ashamed look before lying her head back down.

With no indication of disapproval, I carefully sat next to her. I didn't say anything for a minute or two. Then I conceded, "I know you enjoy my company more than most on this island. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't as well."

She glanced toward me for a second, but barely moved.

"I got mad at you _and_ Nightraider back there because of how disruptive you two were becoming. As much as I'd like to give you all the attention you want…Nightraider means as much as anyone else. If not, more. He was the first friend I made here, and we've been through **a lot**. Granted, we're not really in a Pokémon to trainer relationship, at least I don't think so. And neither is anyone else. I…hope you understand that."

She delayed her response, but said something in a sort of sighing, disheartening way.

"Hey, if you're feeling left out, or under my radar, you're not. Besides all the times you hang around by my side, I've noticed you. You are very attentive, you care about us as much as your group of five, and you are more than capable of holding your own…despite our initial meeting."

She was now facing me, though still laying on her stomach.

"Anyone would have it tough facing a horde of Pokémon at a type disadvantage. Lasting as long as you did with your peers, that was impressive. And it shows during your training. You're attacks are quite strong as far as I can tell, and your Mirror Coat deflects thinks like Astra's Growl or Bellsprout's Sleep Powder. With our training, you'll just get stronger still."

Her expression made her seem pleased with my complements. I added with a smirk, "And don't think I haven't noticed how you get a little 'showy' with your moves. Adding those stylish _flares_ to them."

She giggled a bit. She was sitting upright, with a smile creeping onto her face.

I smiled back. "There, see? I do care about you." I reached out and petted her head. She looked sheepishly embarrassed for some reason, but tried to keep our eye contact. "And I **am** trying to understand you. As well as some of the others, perhaps. Telepathy is kind of a quirky thing for me. Still don't know what really triggers its ease. But maybe someday…"

I began scratching behind her ears as I spoke. Her tail wagged as she radiantly approved. But when I scratched a particular spot behind her lower left ear, she let out a pleasurable moan. _[Oooh, yes! You found the spot!]_

I stopped scratching as I looked surprised. _[…or maybe now. Fennekin?]_

She jumped, even more surprised than I was. Then her face turned from slack-jawed to ecstatic. _[Will! We can talk through our minds! Just like with Rowlet! Yay!]_ She leapt onto me, almost knocking me over again as she licked my face. _[Maybe_ _ **now**_ _you can be my…Pokémon trainer, sort of?]_

I gently held her by her waist as I sat her on my crisscrossed lap. _[Not a trainer. Something different. I like to think of it as a partnership, like the others.]_

 _[Partners? I like the sound of that!]_

I snapped my fingers. _[Oh, right! And as a partner whom I can telepathically communicate with, I should give you a nickname.]_

Her tail wagged furiously as she beamed. _[Eeee! A nickname!]_

 _[Hm…how about…Primrose?]_

She immediately jumped up to my face, rubbing her cheek against mine. She let out a series of happy yips. _[I_ _ **love**_ _it! Thank you soooo much, Will!]_

 _[I'm glad you like the first name that came in my head.]_

Primrose stood on my lap, still giddy. _[I've dreamed of this kind of moment with a Pokemon trainer. Now it's sort of come true. This is the happiest moment of my life!]_

I tapped a finger on my chin. _[Is that what you always wanted? A Pokemon trainer?]_

She sat down as she calmed down a bit. _[Yeah. Ever since I hatched in a daycare center in Kalos, I always wanted to be someone's Pokemon trainer.]_

 _[A Kalos daycare center?]_

 _[Yeah. Sort of a nursery place where lots of Pokemon are hatched, if not in the wild. But I liked that place. It was cozy, I was well-fed, and it had lots of fun spaces to run around. Best of all, there were young humans who visited the place who could pick up Pokémon there! And keep them as their own!]_ She started to get starry-eyed. _[I sooo wanted to be picked to be cared for by someone! The other Fennekin thought I was_ _ **weird**_ _to be so obsessed with being someone's trainer. But I've heard how much_ _ **love**_ _and_ _ **attention**_ _a trainer brings to their Pokemon, and I wanted it so…]_ She dreamily stared into space.

 _[Heh…that…is a nice dream to have,]_ I replied, sweatdropping.

 _[Yeah…]_ She slowly turned crestfallen. _[But so many others got picked. One by one, the nursery emptied out, and I was still there. I was never picked…]_

 _[Oh, I'm sorry that happened…]_

 _[And then…a poacher attacked the daycare. He snatched me and as many others as he could before the police got there. I thought…I'd never be with a Pokémon trainer…]_

I placed a hand on her droopy head. _[That's terrible. How did you escape?]_

 _[It was Oshawott. If it wasn't for her, I'd still be stuck with that poacher…]_ Primrose looked up to me, beaming. _[And I never would have met you!]_

 _[Well, you are safe…r now.]_

 _[I know. I have my shining knight beside me.]_ She adjusted her body so my hand rested on her stomach as she lay on her back. Then she looked up at me with big, doe-y eyes. _[Will, could you pretty please rub my tummy? You did so well with my ears before.]_

I sighed and shrugged. _[Well, I guess I got nothing else to do at the moment. But…you must make amends with Nightraider right after. Promise?]_

She smiled cheerily. _[Promise.]_

I obliged to scratch her as she requested. She involuntarily squirmed as she pleasurably cooed. But, less than a minute after I started, Chimchar suddenly popped out of nowhere. The moment he spoke cheekily, Primrose jumped in utter shock, like she was caught in the act of something. She madly blushed as she barked angrily back at Chimchar. _[Chimchar! I was having a moment! Get out of here, you nosy…!]_ And she chased after him as he laughed.


	22. The Five Assemble! (Digestible Part 2)

{Approx. 8 years ago}

The next one I communicated with was Squirtle. He was a gentle soul, who got along with anyone he was around. However, he was the most averse to battle training. He grew timid around the stronger Pokémon like Sensei or Blindswipe. Sensei and I did help Squirtle settle into the island by giving him non-violent tasks, like washing berries or keeping us cool on particularly hot days. Those kinds of chores he seemed to enjoy the most.

Although he disliked battling, that did not translate to his battle skills. He was actually quite strong, with a moveset of Bubble, Brine, Withdraw, and Rapid Spin. Sensei sent Zemblance to sneak attack him as a test. The Tiny Turtle Pokemon panicked, as predicted. But he could take quite a lot of hits, thanks to his high defenses. Sensei thought something was off about his power, but didn't elaborate with me.

His defensive abilities especially rang true when we were attacked again by the flying Pokémon. I was patrolling the border of the rocky area. Nightraider, Crest, Primrose, and Squirtle were with me. I was expecting a Geodude to deliver a message from that Rhydon, Behemoth. But a group of Skiploom, Tailow, and Fletchinder got to us first when Nightraider went out for a peek.

"We still need to wait for that Geodude. Sensei said this was important. Quick, form up!" I said to the others. _[Nightraider, use the tree branches for cover. Crest, toe the line of the forest border, but not too far out.]_

 _[Okay,]_ said Nightraider.

 _[Will do!]_ said Crest as he eagerly charged ahead.

"Primrose, Squirtle, stick by me. We'll stay behind Crest as support. And watch the sides; who knows how desperate for an attack they'll be."

Squirtle nodded uneasily. Primrose gave me a wink and replied, _[Gotcha covered!]_

As the enemy Pokémon came down toward us, I called for Crest to use his Protect. The enemies divided between breaking his barrier, and coming straight for me.

"Squirtle, use Bubble!" I shouted.

The Tiny Turtle Pokémon sprayed a spread of bubbles at them.

 _[Primrose, Ember!]_

She shot small fireballs from her mouth. The water and fire attacks halted the flying Pokemon in their tracks. Some even made direct hits. But this was only a temporary solution. That's when Nightraider snuck in above from the canopy. He used Astonish to further flinch them, and then peppered Peck attacks.

Meanwhile, some persistent Tailow broke through the Protect and attacked with Wing Attack and Peck. In response, Crest used Bide. _[This all you got? I heard you Tailow were gutsy and defiant. *Ngh!* Let me show you what that really means!]_ He unleashed the damage he was dealt back at the Tailow in one blast. Standing as the victor, he gave out a triumphant cry. _[Yeah, that's what I thought!]_

Nightraider, Primrose, and Squirtle were almost finished with our opponents, too. Though a stray Fletchinder was about to strike Primrose from the side, Squirtle caught him coming first. He slid on his spinning shell, came between Fletchinder and Primrose, and stood with his outstretched limbs to block it. It helped he used Withdraw as he moved, but he effectively took the damage, and let Primrose scratch Fletchinder until he fled with the others.

"Nice save," I gave Squirtle a thumbs up. Then I heard commotion out on the rocky terrain. At last, the Geodude had come, but a trio of Ducklett were pestering him. "I think I see our messenger. Come on, let's give that Geodude a path to safety."

I ran with Primrose, Squirtle, and Nightraider at my side. But Crest ran ahead of us. He clanged his clubbed tail against his scaly back, alerting the Ducklett. _[Come at me!]_ he shouted.

One Ducklett oblidged, diving at him with Wing Attack. Crest blocked it with Protect, then countered with Dragon Tail, sending that Ducklett flying away. The other two Ducklett stopped attacking the Geodude with their water attacks, changing their target to Crest. The Scaly Pokémon used Protect once again. Then he dropped the barrier to use Bide. One of the two Ducklett hit him with a pulse of water. _[Ha! You dumb ducks learn nothing!]_ The other Ducklett hit Crest with the same water attack. This time, he seemed to be struggling to maintain his balance after that attack. _[Woooo boy…_ _ **ten**_ _of you now! I can still…take you all…]_ His eyes were spiraling. The two Ducklett switched to attacking with Wing Attack.

 _[Crest, what's wrong with you?]_ I called out to him. I was still too far away from the scuffle. _[Snap out of it!]_

But the Wing Attacks hit their mark. Crest was now lying on his side, while the two Ducklett turned around for another attack.

I grit my teeth. _"Dang it, the others are too slow. They can't make it in time to…]_

Suddenly, Squirtle sprang into action. He withdrew into his shell, then span across the rocky terrain. As oppose to stepping along the uneven ground, his spinning shell ricocheted in the general direction he was aiming at a much faster speed than I could sprint. This allowed him to hit one of the Ducklett before he could hit Crest. Then he popped out of his shell and stepped before the last Ducklett in a defensive stance. He stood unwavering when the attack landed on him, then used his Bubble attack to create a makeshift wall. The Ducklett seemed confused at first, then proceeded to blow away the bubbles with his wings. But that stalling allowed the Geodude to come from behind with a Rock Throw. With that, the battle was over.

I motioned to everyone present. "Come on! Back to the forest." I carried Crest and led the others to the borderline in a couple of minutes. While we caught our breath, Nightraider stepped aside to relay the message from the Geodude. I walked up to Squirtle, who sat against a tree trunk. I smiled, "Nice job, back there! You're a lifesaver, in many ways than one."

Squirtle put up his own, lethargic thumbs up. _[Thanks.]_

I beamed, _[Hey, we can communicate telepathically now!]_

He retreated into his shell as I spoke that way. _[Oh my Arceus! How are you in my head? Is_ _ **that**_ _what Fennekin was describing?]_

 _[Yep! Welcome to the club,]_ she said as she jumped onto my shoulder.

I reached a hand out to Squirtle. _[It's alright. I don't know how it exactly works, but I can teach you how you can turn it 'on and off' from your end.]_

No response for a moment, and he still kept his head in his shell.

 _[Hm, you know, my telepathy is sort of an indicator of a bond we share. And like with Primrose here, I'd like to give you a nickname in that honor. Does that sound okay?]_

Still no response, but his head peeked out a little.

 _[Let's see. You're quite a defender among us. I can call you…Gardna. That name alright?]_

Squirtle poked his head out fully. He thought it over for a second. _[It's a nice name. Sure.]_

I showed my hand. _[Then welcome to the team, Gardna. And…thanks for saving my life back when we first met.]_

Gardna took my hand with his own and shook it. _[Your welcome. No big deal, really.]_

 _[No big deal?]_ Primrose interjected. _[You offered to take the brunt of abuses from our poacher! And battled off hostile Pokémon when we escaped. All even though you didn't want to!]_

He put a hand behind his head and shrugged sheepishly. _[Well, I had to. You guys needed help. So I helped protect your back like I had from you guys.]_

 _[Were you kidnapped from Kalos, too?]_ I asked.

 _[No, I was from Kanto,]_ he frowned. _[Just relaxing by Cerulean Cape. He nabbed me while I was asleep.]_

 _[Huh. So you all came from different regions? Darn poacher got around.]_

 _[Unfortunately, yeah. I was the first of us five.]_

Nightraider flew up to me. _[I memorized the message.]_ He sighed, _[Sensei will love to hear this one.]_

I shrugged. _[Well, let's head back. Crest is gonna need some food right away.]_


	23. The Five Assemble! (Digestible Part 3)

{Approx. 8 years ago}

That night, we ate in groups around Sensei's new camp site. He wasn't present, likely thinking of new ways to negotiate with Behemoth. Blindswipe ate with Bellsprout, Wooper, Alolan Rattata, and Treecko. Bounsweet tended to stay away from meal times like this. Didn't help her feel comfortable when we ate spoiled food in front of what looked like a large ripe fruit. Oshawott ate alone in a corner, nibbling as ferociously as her typical demeanor. Zemblance and Warwulf were listening to something Chimchar was talking about. That left Nightraider, Astra, Crest, Knave, Primrose, and Gardna eating with me.

Crest was feeling better, but like the rest of us he made faces as he stomached each bite. Although our numbers still dwindled since Machop and the others were snatched, our berry supply was nearly wiped by giving most to Behemoth's side. Leaving us the more foul-tasting leftovers. And the berries we could find safely were no better anyway.

Primrose requested another scratch on her back, so I put my berry down beside me to do so. She lay on my lap, sighing heavenly. _[Oh, Will! What would I do without you?]_

 _[Probably scratch yourself with your foot?]_ I smirked.

 _[But you give just the right_ _ **touch**_ _,]_ she cooed.

When I finished, I reached for my berry without looking and took another bite. The texture felt different. And it was **much** spicier. "Hot!" I jumped to my feet. Primrose yelped as she fell to the ground. I ran over to our water containers I built over the months. I gulped down much more water than I expected. Relieved, I turned back to our group. Chimchar was howling with laughter around where I sat. Also nearby was the berry I ate. A red coloring different from the green one I was eating earlier.

Primrose was on her feet and held back by Astra and Gardna before she could attack the Chimp Pokémon. But that didn't stop her from berating him. _[You maniac! Non-Fire-type Pokemon can't eat those! Much less humans! You hurt poor Will!]_

Chimchar said something back between his laughs.

Whatever he said got Primrose's face as red as the berry I just bit. _[I-I hope to Arceus you_ _ **never**_ _say or said that to Will! He's n-not my boyf…]_

"Say what?" I said as I stood by my seat.

 _[Eep!]_ She froze in place, though Astra and Gardna still kept a hold on her. _[N-nothing! Nothing serious, I swear! Just…don't eat Tamato Berries.]_

I picked up the Tamato Berry. It had other bites into it besides my own. I looked to Chimchar, who gave me a cheeky grin as he held the berry I was originally eating. I held the red berry to him, saying seriously, "Trade back. Now."

Chimchar kept his sheepish grin, but held the green berry up to me. We exchanged out berries and sat back down. Chimchar was joining us, apparently, sitting next to me. In response, Primrose sat opposite of us. She turned her nose up with a huff when Chimchar looked back to her.

I took another bite from my green berry. The spicy taste was still in my mouth, and mixed with the bitter taste of the green berry _really_ put my tongue in knots. I threw the berry to the ground in frustration. "Yugh! I can't _stand_ this! I want to eat something good!"

Chimchar snickered, _[Hehe, the look in your face!]_

I turned to the Chimp Pokémon. _[Well, nice to hear your thoughts.]_

Primrose, among the others who could hear my thoughts, grew tense when she heard me think that to Chimchar.

 _[Sweet! So, I can hear everyone's thoughts now?]_ said Chimchar, darting his eyes to everyone around us.

 _[No, just mine,]_ I said. _[I can hear your thoughts, and some of the others, all at once. But you can't hear each other's thoughts but my own. Just kind of how it works from what I know.]_

Chimchar thought for a few moments. Then a wide grin stretched across his face. _[Well! Then I got some things I can tell you exclusively!]_

I raised an eyebrow. _[Like what?]_

He leaned toward me. _[Did you know Zemblance misses your shoes?]_

 _[I figured. He'll need to swim for that around Dhelmise.]_

 _[And that Primrose actually doesn't tidy herself that often? She mainly does it around y…]_

A fireball shot at his face. It also burned the Tamato Berry he was holding. Primrose glared at him. _[I'm_ _ **right here**_ _!]_

 _[Well, I can definitely see how you don't get along so easily with the others,]_ I acknowledged to Chimchar.

He inspected his berry, which looked mostly charred and shriveled. _[I thought you said my thoughts to you weren't heard by anyone else?]_

 _[I think she just_ _ **knew**_ _you were talking about her.]_

She turned her head away again. _[You make_ _ **that**_ _face when it's about me, even when you're lips aren't moving,]_ she thought, leaving that bit open to just me.

 _[I am_ _ **so**_ _glad Primrose and I are over it,]_ sighed Nightraider.

Chimchar bit into his berry, but his expression was one of dissatisfaction. _[Hey, this tastes different now.]_ He handed it to me. _[I don't want it anymore.]_

I grimaced, _[But you've bitten it a few times already. And it's fricken spicy!]_

 _[I'm not sick. And it doesn't feel that way anymore. You'll live. And what have you told us about 'wasting'?]_

 _[Alright, alright…]_ I begrudging took the berry and took another bite. To my surprise, it wasn't so spicy. In fact, it was nearly flavorless. Still relatively horrible to taste, but the berry must had been so charred that the flavor was burned out of it. _[Hm, your're right. I wonder…could I alter the flavors of these berries so they're better?]_ Then I gasped, _[Oh! Chimchar, I haven't given you a nickname yet. Want one?]_

 _[Yeah! Give me a cool one, like…like…]_

 _[Call him Heartbreaker,]_ Crest interrupted.

 _[Jackass,]_ muttered Primrose.

 _[Rockhead,]_ said Astra.

 _[Conversation-Raider,]_ said Nightraider.

 _[Foolhardy,]_ Knave smirked.

 _[Monkeybone?]_ said Gardna, slightly confused.

Chimchar looked unenthused. _[Bravo. Look how clever you all are.]_

 _[How about Bravado?]_ I added.

Chimchar smiled again. _[Yes! See? I have no idea what that means, but it sounds cool to me anyway!]_

Bravado lived up to the demeanor his name implied. I always saw how he barged into others' conversations but act like he knew more than he let on without a hitch. Sometimes that worked, while some gave zero tolerance. He knew well enough to tread his words carefully around the likes of Sensei. But he reveled in poking fun at others' misfortune. Primrose was his favorite target. He knew just how to tick her off in a way that flustered her or got her chasing him in comedic fashion. He tried many times to spill her insecurities to me, but I purposely cut off our telepathic connection out of respect to Primrose.

However, he was very useful at picking up tidbits of info. He, Treecko, Knave, and Nightraider were among the best at scouting out the patterns of the flying Pokémon. Maybe not the most disciplined scout, but at least his snooping was directed at something useful. I also found out he was from the Sinnoh region. Tricked by the same poacher as the others. He admitted it wasn't one of his proudest moments, but at least he had company during and after their captivity.

Sensei gave Bravado the most discipline of the five. He had a fair moveset of Ember, Leer, Taunt, and Fury Swipes, but poorly used them. A few weeks of rigorous training made him as formidable a fighter as almost anyone else in the group. Primrose was visibly smug when she watched Bravado get roasted by Sensei and his regiments. She even learned Flame Charge and Psybeam during her own training to have alongside Scratch and Magic Coat. Not to be outdone, Bravado learned Flame Wheel to replace his Leer. If there was anyone that made him take things just a little more seriously, it was Primrose.


	24. The Five Assemble! (Digestible Part 4)

{Approx. 8 years ago}

Thanks to the Tamato Berry incident, I thought more about 'cooking' the berries in some fashion. I remembered how good my mom made food for me, so I went off of that. I needed a fire, so I made a safe space for it under Sensei's instructions. As I was constructing the campfire, Bounsweet passed through. She looked lost.

"You looking for someone?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Treecko?"

She nodded intently.

"Don't know. He's either training or scouting."

She sighed sadly. Before she went off, she looked curiously at my shoddy pile of sticks.

"It's supposed to be a fireplace. For cook… _making_ better food out of the berries I collect. **Not** of you, of course."

She smiled at me with a hint of relief. _[Thank Arceus. I knew you wouldn't eat me.]_

 _[Hey, took a while.]_

 _[Oh yes! You are one of the only two I feel comfortable being around here. Now I can directly talk with you!]_

 _[Is Treecko the other?]_

 _[Ah, yes…]_ she replied dreamily. _[He's the only other one who first saw me as more than just a Pokémon that looks like food. And the way he looked when he saved me…]_

Suddenly, Treecko jumped down from the canopy, followed by Knave. _[Man, how you move through the trees is nothing like how the Mankey did.]_ Knave said to Treecko.

 _[Oh my gosh, you're here!]_ Bounsweet swooned in her thoughts. _[What an en_ _ **trance**_ _!]_

 _[Uh, Bounsweet?]_ I asked. _[You know how I can still hear your thoughts right now, right?]_

 _[Huh?]_ Bounsweet snapped to reality.

Knave elbows Treecko, smirking. _[Hey, Treecko. Looks like your 'shadow' got lost for a minute.]_

Treecko only gave a confused expression to him, like he missed something in the conversation.

Knave just shrugged and turned to me. _[So Will, has Bounsweet finally joined the telepathic club?]_

 _[Yeah, she did. Just need to come up with a nickname for her.]_

 _[How about Cherry?]_ He said with a mischievous grin.

 _[Cherry?]_ I responded.

Bounsweet, gazing at Treecko all this time, suddenly chimed in. _[My name what now?]_

 _[Uh…_ _ **Sherry**_ _. Yeah, Sherry. That can be your name. How's it sound?]_

 _[Sherry?]_ She thought for a second, then turned to Treecko. He was mostly paying attention to me, but he looked to Sherry when she hopped slowly toward him. _[Do…you…like the name?]_

His response sounded simple, but with his usual appealing voice. I didn't understand him yet, but whenever he talked, it sounded casually suave without any effort or intention of sounding so on his part. Bounsweet was clearly drinking up all of what he was saying. When he capped it off with a thumbs up, she cooed, _[Thank you…]_ and fainted.

I turned to Knave. _[I take it she likes the name?]_

 _[_ _ **More**_ _than that,]_ Knave crossed his arms with a smile.

Treecko looked back to me, staring intently. It felt like he was staring into my soul.

"Um, did you need something?" I said apprehensively.

He didn't respond. But Knave replied, _[I think he's trying to telepathically connect with you. He's mentioned interest in it once in a while.]_

"Huh. Well, I can't really **make** it happen on command. I mean, I've tried, but…"

The Wood Gecko Pokémon still stared me down.

I sighed, "Alright. We'll do it your way. For however long you want."

For hours, we just locked eyes. Neither of us backed down. Nightraider swooped by. Kept Knave company while they watched. Sherry woke up, but didn't interrupt us. Primrose and Gardna joined the other onlookers now finished with their training with Sensei. Now it sort of unnerved me with the crowd of five watching us just stare. But if Treecko was all in, so was I. Even with the thoughts of the onlookers crossing my mind. I could hear bets being place, with heightened fervor between Primrose and Sherry over me or Treecko to back down respectively.

I eventually cut them out of my mind entirely. _"Can't let their thoughts bog me down. I have to focus. Treecko seems to_ _ **really**_ _want to connect with me telepathically. More so than anyone. I can't give up yet."_

Treecko remained unblinking. He was much better at holding his nerves than I was. Then, just as I felt too antsy, a breakthrough. _[…t…test…testing…testing, testing, testing, test-]_

 _[Got it! I hear you, I hear you!]_ There was a moment of excitement. Then a migraine pierced my head. I collapsed into a sitting position, half-blanking out. _[Was I…trying that hard?]_ As the pain passed, Primrose and Nightraider ran up to me.

 _[Take…easy, Will,]_ said the latter, but his telepathic link felt frayed.

 _[Yeah…]_ said the former. Her link sounded just as wonky. _[Did…work…?]_

"It did," I replied tiredly. "Though I might need to lay off the mental talking for a bit. Seems I overblew it somewhat."

Treecko nodded at me with a smile. Sherry bounced next to him, seemingly happy for the both of us. Primrose walked back to Sherry and said something to her that made her look embarrassed about.

It wasn't until sunset when I opened my telepathy again. Even though the supper berries were foul tasting, they seemed to somewhat restore my stamina. I would have liked to try the fireplace I made, but it wasn't ready yet. As we ate, Sherry apprehensively inched to Treecko. When he looked to her, she struggled to give eye contact. Although my telepathy was off at the time, her voice was stuttering a lot. But Treecko gave a plain, agreeing response when she finished her question. If she was a fire-type, she'd be giving off steam. She nodded, hopped two paces away, and fainted with an enamored smile. Primrose sat on my lap, and she looked rather pleased when watching that whole stint. I guessed it had something to do with their betting, but I'll never know.

After we ate, I walked up to Treecko. _[So, now that I feel better, I'd like to ask: why?]_

Treecko stood up as well, standing proudly while looking up. _[I'm pleased our connection works. Back from my time in Hoenn, I lived alongside a ninja clan. While I wasn't caught by any ninja trainers there, the master of the clan brought me in. He taught me humility, respect, and 'the way' to a moral life. Now that I'm here, I wish to serve the leader of this team in the same way I served my former master. While the Oranguru known as Sensei is the leader of this team, I was told of your telepathy and personal trials. Therefore, I wanted to properly and personally ask, in your native language, that you may be my next master.]_

I almost lost my breath, moved by his serious yet eloquent words. _[Oh…uh, are_ _ **you**_ _sure? I mean…I don't know what to say, er, think.]_

He gave a slow nod. _[I understand_ _ **your**_ _stance in relation to Pokémon. You may treat me in whatever comfortable and good manner you so choose. I simply wish to treat_ _ **you**_ _in 'the way'_ _ **I**_ _know best. But the choice is ultimately yours. I will not judge, and I will respect your choice.]_

 _[Uh, now? Um…]_ Still thrown off, I kept my thoughts private for a few seconds. _"I'm not a trainer, though being a sort of 'Pokemon Master' does have a nice ring to it. Regardless, he says he'll make peace to work within_ _ **my**_ _comfortable bounds. And he seems like a good and strong Pokemon. Wait, I haven't given him a name yet!"_ A few more seconds later, I re-opened my thoughts. _[I made my decision. I accept to work alongside you. I hope I can somewhat fulfill the role that you held to your former 'master'.]_

Although his expression hardly changed, he was beaming. He genuflected before me, bowing his head. _[My greatest thanks to you. Will, I hereby extend my duty and loyalty to serve you as my next master.]_

 _[Oh, uh, at ease?]_ I felt incredibly awkward, under the spotlight of our peers still standing around us. _[And you may rise under a new name. One that fits your typing. You are now…Sherwood.]_

Sherwood stood up and put a fist to his chest. _[I am humbled. I accept that name.]_

Nightraider tilted his head in slight confusion. _[Why does that name bother me?]_

Sherry jumped up to me with slight urgency. _[Uh, I wish to join you, too!]_ she said quickly while glancing to Sherwood.

 _[Sure,]_ I said. As Sherry squealed a bit to herself, I thought I heard leaves rustling. When I turned, a flash of blue color stormed off. _"Was that Oshawott?"_


	25. The Five Assemble! (Digestible Part 5)

{Approx. 8 years ago}

The next day, I did my usual training with Sensei. Near the end, I mentioned how my head felt woozy after using my telepathy to make a connection to Treecko.

 _[Hm, so there does seem to be other limits,]_ he said. _[Distance is a factor. Did the resulting connection_ _ **feel**_ _any different when it worked?]_

 _[Not that I recall,]_ I shrugged.

 _[I see. You did mention that you could hear the other's thoughts during your attempts. How many were watching you?]_

 _[Five.]_

 _[I see…]_ He looked behind him. Astra, Crest, Gardna, and Primrose were present. They were part of my training today. _[You four; I'd like to test one more thing with Will.]_ He waited for them to come closer. Primrose eagerly claimed her perch on my shoulder. _[Will, do you feel your telepathic connection to all five of us? Without even trying to communicate?]_

 _[I do.]_ It still felt like a slight hum of sorts. But no particular pain came from it.

 _[Alright. Then…Blindswipe, Nightraider, Knave, come here.]_ He projected that last part of his thoughts. In a few minutes, the three joined us. Sensei cleared his throat. _[Alright, Will. I'd like you to extend your telepathy to them, in addition to the four with you.]_

 _[What about you?]_

 _[My Telepathy works differently from yours, and would not count against your limitations. If you feel any different, please verbally let me know.]_ With that, he cut his thoughts off from me.

I focused my mind on these seven. Nightraider and Knave talked about their scouting. Blindswipe wondered how Oshawott felt about having her training cut off with him. Gardna, Crest, and Astra wondered what to do after this. Primrose seemed nervous about what I might hear in her thoughts the longer we held our connection, and in that time I felt our connection getting iffy. At first, I thought it was because of her. But then I felt it was on me. Like there was extra pressure just to keep the connection. Not just with her, but all of them in general. I strained myself to keep the connection to all of them, but my mind and body felt fatigued the longer I did so. "I never noticed this before," I finally said to Sensei. "I don't feel as comfortable telecommunicating with all seven of them at once."

 _[I see,]_ Sensei replied. _[You have usually kept to using telepathy with just one or two Pokemon at a time. How about we cut off one of them?]_

 _[I'll stay out for now,]_ Primrose said quickly. I felt her connection cut off, and she looked slightly relieved.

To my slight surprise, I could noticeable tell the difference in the strain once Primrose and I let go. The pressure was still there, but it didn't feel taxing. "Huh. That feels better, though I still feel some pressure on my part."

Sensei nodded. _[Then that must be your limit.]_ He gave an amusing expression. _[Fitting. Just like the official limit for Pokémon trainers.]_

With training over, Sensei waited for his session with Zemblance, Warwulf, and Bravado. Blindswipe, Astra, and Crest went their own ways. I decided to get a drink from the pool, and was joined by Nightraider, Knave, Gardna, and Primrose. To my surprise, Sherwood arrived seconds after we did. He carried Sherry over his head, then placed her next to the pool. The Fruit Pokémon looked knocked out, with an enamored smile on her face.

"What happened?" I asked Sherwood.

He shrugged, _[I don't know. I went with her to the beach like she asked, we sat and chat in a safe shady spot, and when I commented on her life story she told me, she fainted.]_

"Was it a _nice_ comment?"

 _[I said she was very brave to have endured her fears, and that she could do it.]_ He proceeded to gently slip her into the pool, while pouring water over her to wake her up.

 _[Awww! How sweet!]_ thought Primrose. _[Let me help.]_ She came over to Sherry and took Sherwood's place of tending her.

In that time, I filled my water containers before taking a drink myself. Knave talked about berry-collecting strategies with Gardna and Nightraider. Sherwood sat next to me while we waiting for Sherry to wake up. When she did, Primrose was there to help calm her bewilderment.

 _[Hey, relax. See, you got through it,]_ Primrose said to Sherry.

Sherry looked toward Sherwood, blushing again. _[Oh my gosh, that was nerve-wracking!]_ She steadied herself. _[But…he said I can push passed my nervousness.]_

 _[That's the spirit!]_

 _[So…when do you think_ _ **you**_ _will ask Will for…?]_

 _[Uh, I don't know…]_ She responded quickly. She crossed her legs as it seemed her turn to be bashful. _[I'll ask when it feels right.]_ Then she thought to herself, _[Does Will know?]_

Hearing their conversation through their minds from where I was sitting, I raised an eyebrow at the last remark. _[Know what?]_ I said through my mind to Primrose's.

She jumped. _[Ack! Nothing!]_ She immediately cut off her thoughts to me, then yipped at Sherry to follow her to a further spot from us that was still close enough in view.

Sherwood looked just as confused as me. _[What were they talking about?]_

"Don't know," I replied.

 _[Oh well.]_ He stood up and stretched a bit. _[Hey, Master…]_

I shuddered a bit at the name. " **Will** is preferable."

 _[Master Will? I have an observation.]_

"What is it?"

 _[I have watched your training with Sensei from time to time. You seem to be making great progress in dodging moves, demonstrating great horizontal mobility to make up for your lackluster physical endurance.]_

"Yeah, I think everyone on this island knows what weaknesses I'm hiding," I mumbled.

 _[But I wonder. You have great horizontal mobility. How is your_ _ **vertical**_ _mobility?]_

"Huh?"

 _[Can you climb trees?]_

"I think so? Never actually thought to try that. How hard could it be?"

 _[Then I'd like to show you.]_ I followed him to the base of the nearest tree. In seconds he climbed the side of the trunk and onto the lower branches. _[The clan I used to be a part of mimicked quite a few of my climbing techniques. I'd be my honor to share what I've learned with you.]_

"Sure!" I gripped the trunk with both arms, though my arms only wrap halfway around the tree. "I've dealt with way more than this. Can't be that hard…" I pushed my legs off the ground onto the trunk. As soon as that happened, I fell to the ground. "Ow…okay, so maybe one arm and leg at a time?" I gripped my left hand on the trunk, followed by my right foot. The bark of the trees were fortunately smooth on this island, but my toes were more sensitive to the surfaces having lost my shoes and socks. My next move was to reach a higher point of the trunk with my right hand and pull myself off the ground. I slipped and fell again instead. I excpected Sherwood to laugh or scoff at me. But he respectfully gave no such demeaning expression.

 _[I am well aware we are not the same. But...]_ He used his flashy leaves to cut down a vine to me. _[…that doesn't mean there aren't other ways to take on the challenge.]_

I smiled, _[Sensei has been trying to teach me to see alternatives. You've been talking this stuff over with him?]_

 _[Not this time. There's a reason certain lessons are commonly shared.]_

Although I was slow, I managed to climb the vine to meet on Sherwood's branch. The branch was strong enough for me to sit on it. But I felt constricted by how closely interwoven the canopy of braches were. "Okay, I'm up. Now what?"

There was a flash in his eyes. _[Follow me.]_

For the next hour, Sherwood jumped a few branches at a time across the canopy. Slowly and carefully, I followed suit. At first, I was stepping along each branch until I could comfortably step to a different branch. I used my hands to grip branches around my eye level, assisting my branch crossing. Sherwood was very patient with me and waited until I caught up before swinging ahead. His movements were like some sort of free-form dance: graceful, precise, loose, and confident. Inspired, I grew confident enough to jump gaps. In an hour, I didn't need to look where I reached out my hands and feet half the time.

Below us, I mentally instructed for the others to stay nearby if they wished to stick with me. Knave led Primrose, Gardna, and Sherry to some obstacle exercises he learned from the Mankey. Nightraider decided to keep pace with Sherwood and I.

 _[Hey, you've reached 'my level' now!]_ Nightraider cheered.

I laughed. _[Yeah. This actually was as easy as I thought. I bet I can…]_

Suddenly, Bravado swung upside-down, inches from my face. _[Surprise!]_ he chortled. _[Miss me?]_

He certainly surprised me. Unfortunately, I lost my footing and was too slow to grab any branches to stop my fall. Time felt like it slowed during my fall.

 _[Will!]_ Nightraider shouted first, trying to fly after me before I hit the ground.

 _[Will!]_ Primrose cried, who had the most fear and worry in her voice.

The ground was coming up fast, and for a split second I was certain I'd break a few bones today. But lucky me, Knave was ready. He commanded Gardna to use Brine to create a wave of water. At the same time, Knave used Icy Wind to solidify it. They made a ramp of ice in seconds, which allowed me to slide safely to the ground. Roughed up and bruised, but in one piece.

 _[You alright?]_ Nightraider asked, flying next to me.

Before I could answer or sit up, Primrose leaped onto my chest. _[Will! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you need your wounds licked?]_

"I think I'm fine," I grunted. The right side of my body ached from hitting the ice first. I rubbed my right arm as I sat up. "Rough way to end an otherwise fun first tree travel."

Primrose inspected my arm, which didn't appear that scratched up, but had bruised spots. Knave, Gardna, Sherry, and Sherwood caught up to me, also showing concern for my wellbeing.

Bravado was last to approach me. He clutched his arm and had a guilty look on his face. _[S-sorry. I, uh, didn't mean for that to happen…]_ he said hesitantly.

Primrose growled and barked at him. _[You! You idiot! You_ _ **imbecile**_ _! Do you ever consider how your actions could hurt others?]_ She ran up to him and really got in his face. She looked like she was a second away from mauling him.

In a panic, he waved his hands in front of him. _[Hey, easy! I said I was sorry!]_ His voice sounded genuinely apologetic, unlike his usual jokey demeanor.

She kept her snarling up for a couple of seconds. Perhaps debating whether to still maul him. Instead, she spat a bit of flame from her mouth at his face. Then she turned her nose up as she strutted back to me. _[Idiot!]_

With that tension out of the way, I turned to Knave and Gardna. "Good thinking there. Your training with Sensei and I is paying off."

Gardna sheepishly smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. _[Thanks. Well, part of my credit does go to Knave. It was his idea after all.]_

Knave put an arm over Gardna's shoulder and grinned. _[Well,_ _ **you**_ _have been a great teammate to work with. You, Primrose, Sherwood, and even Bravado are like the teammates I used to have. Now, if that sour-puss could join…]_

The sound of a sword unsheathing is heard. Before anyone could even react, Oshawott jumped from the bushes onto Knave. She pinned him down and held her scalchop blade pointed near his neck. I could see the whites in her eyes as she growled through her teeth and spat hateful words toward Knave.

 _[Uh…]_ Gardna took a step toward her, but ultimately trembled in place. _[Geez, she's scary!]_

Primrose approached her first. _[Hey, Oshawott. Don't take his comments too hard…]_

But Oshawott pointed her scalchop blade at Primrose, keeping her from coming any closer.

In this moment, Knave sprayed Icy Wind in her face to slip away. While she furiously rubbed the ice crystals off her face, Knave squared off against her. He said to her in an afflicted tone, _[Sorry, Oshawott. I've heard how you led these guys from captivity to now. But I think they deserve a leader with a_ _ **different**_ _touch.]_

Oshawott bellowed something, then charged at him with her scalchop blade. Knave sidestepped to his right, but the Sea Otter Pokémon seemed to catch on to his movements and swung her scalchop after him. By the angle and speed of the swing, Knave only had time to parry the scalchop blade with both his claws. He even used his new move Metal Claw to push back. He smirked, _[Heh, I've been getting stronger; just like you. I keep this up, and my attack power will go up…]_

Oshawott intensified her eye contact with Knave. She extended her free left hand.

 _[Uh, oh, I'm exposed,]_ Knave thought to himself, glancing at his two hands holding the scalchop blade away from his body. _[But she doesn't know any punching or scratching moves, so…]_

With a flash of her eyes, three metal blades extended from her hand. As Knave gasped, Oshawott used a Metal Claw attack on Knave. The Sharp Claw Pokémon howled in pain as he stumbled back.

I gasped as well. _"How did she?! Oshawott can't know moves like Metal Claw or Ember…can they?"_

 _[No,]_ Bravado replied. He was hugging one of my legs as he watched Oshawott's rage unfold. _[But she's got a special ace up her sleeve: Copycat. With that move, she can mimic any move she just saw used.]_

 _[Really?]_

 _[Yeah. Just one of_ _ **many**_ _things about her that make her so scary.]_

 _[I take it you've received a fair share of anger from her?]_

He gulped, gripping my leg harder. _[Yep. She ain't no Primrose.]_

Oshawott retracted her scalchop and used both hands to attack with Metal Claw once again.

Knave grimaced and used his Agility this time to dodge. _[I'll_ _ **prove**_ _to you how good I am!]_ He proceeded to dash around her with Agility, getting faster and faster. Every so often, he came in with a Feint Attack. Oshawott did her best parry the speedy attacks, but each move at least grazed her. Before she could strike back or pin him, Knave would dash out of the way and run circles around her. _[What's the matter? I've seen you spar with Blindswipe. Am I not a worthy challenge?]_

Nightraider swooped above the battle, but didn't dare get too near. _[I think she gets the point, Knave. Can we stop this before this gets worse?]_

I thought about calling out to either of them, but I stayed frozen in place. _"Oshawott has not been a team player of Sensei's group. But she usually isn't_ _ **this**_ _antagonistic toward us. What more is going on with her?"_

After a few failed attempts at striking after Knave, Oshawott stopped moving. Knave ran around and around her. She closed her eyes. The scalchop was back in her hand, unsheathed. She remained absolutely still.

Knave made another go-around and used Feint Attack from her left side. Her eyes flew open. She yelled as she swung her scalchop to her left. The attacks connected. The scalchop blade hit Knave squarely on his head.

Knave grunted as he hit the ground hard. _[Am I not…worthy?]_ He remained motionless and beaten, his stamina and will to fight clearly depleted.

But, to our horror, Oshawott wasn't done. She kicked Knave in the ribs and yelled some things to him. Then she raised her scalchop, ready to strike again.

This time, I stepped forward. "No, stop!" My voice wavered, and I failed to input my 'persuasion'.

She whipped her head around. Her eyes were crazed, like she was stuck in a 'fighting mode'. She yelled again and ran at me with the scalchop blade.

Bravado and Gardna yelped. Sherry hid behind Sherwood. He had his arms crossed and kept watching everything unfold intently. Primrose gave a pained expression, itching between jumping to my defense and staying back. But Nightraider flew between me and Oshawott this time. _[You heard the man! Stop this,]_ he demanded.

She stopped her charge, but still held the scalchop blade toward us threateningly. She fiercely growled some more things to me. Her other hand sort of hovered over the chipped scalchop hanging from her necklace.

I hesitantly held my ground. _"Could she use that scalchop, too?"_

At this moment, Sherwood stepped in. He calmly walked between Oshawott and Rowlet and I. _[Stand down,]_ he said with a stern but sympathetic voice.

She gritted her teeth and spat a couple of things to Sherwood.

 _[No, it wasn't by force. The choice to join Will was mine and mine alone. As were the others. And Knave is an ally we trust as much as anyone else. Being among Sensei's team is like being brothers and sisters in arms in our quest for survival.]_ What he said next was in a more somber tone. _[I'm sure_ _ **you**_ _know_ _ **that**_ _feeling…]_

She clenched up. Her free hand now gently clasped the broken scalchop. Everyone was still for a few, agonizingly slow, seconds.

Finally, Oshawott lowered her scalchop blade. Her tensed demeanor vanished with a scowl. She placed her pristine scalchop back on her stomach and stormed off. For good measure, she made quick, piercing glares at me and Knave before she disappeared into the bushes.

We all breathed a sigh of relief. I nodded to Sherwood as he turned to me. _[Thank you for breaking the tension.]_

Sherwood sighed, _[Anything to ensure the safety of you and our friends. Although…I might have strained my own good graces with Oshawott. Another encounter with her won't likely be quelled by my words of caution.]_

I frowned. _[I see. With our luck, that fight will likely break out sooner rather than later. What_ _ **is**_ _her deal?]_

He paused, likely thinking carefully of what he wanted to say. _[She was the reason we broke free from our captive. When the poacher caught her last, she was placed in our capsule cage. But she refused to be held. She led us through a plan that allowed just us five to escape the poacher in our capsule. Without her, we likely would have remained with the poacher today. And would have perished on our journey through the Unova deserts, to the coast, to where we are now.]_ Primrose, Gardna, and Bravado stood next to him and nodded in agreement. _[We owe her our lives for her leadership.]_

 _[Eeesh,]_ I grimaced. _[So, if she's that good…why come to me?]_

 _[You're not much of a head-on battler,]_ said Gardna.

 _[You won't bite my head off if I have a little 'fun',]_ Bravado said cheekily.

Primrose blushed a bit. _['Cause I li…]_ she thought to herself before shutting her mind to me. Then she reopened and said, _['Cause you're nice.]_

Treecko nodded, _[All in all, you possess many social and analytical potentials of a tactician. Which, I can speak for the four of us, is what we need more in this setting. You think before you act, while she acts before she thinks. Not exclusively, but that's where you two feel most comfortable with. And, even though she doesn't want to admit it, I think she needs someone like you, too.]_

I looked down. _[Maybe. I doubt my words alone would get thought to her…with or without my 'persuasion'. And she can't hear my thoughts. So she'd only answer to combat.]_

 _[That's her way,]_ Sherwood nodded.

I nodded back with confidence, more so to the four together. _[Then that's what we'll do. She is clearly stronger than all four of you individually. But together…we stand a chance. We'll convince her that our combined talents and strategies are what it takes to survive on this island.]_

 _[Then, I'm in,]_ said Knave weakly. Nightraider helped prop him up by letting him lean on his head.

I raised an eyebrow. _[You? Sorry, but this feels more of a personal matter. Thus, requires a helping hand by those closest to her.]_

 _[I got_ _ **personal**_ _beef with her,]_ he grunted. He motioned to the four. _[I work_ _ **best**_ _in a team. These guys have been the next best thing after my former team. I_ _ **won't**_ _lose another. I want to fight for that right…for her approval. So I. Want. In.]_

I thought it over for a second. Then replied, _[If it's alright with these four, then it's fine with me.]_

The four looked at each other, then looked approvingly to Knave. Sherwood gave a thumbs up. _[Pleasure to see what you got.]_

I smiled, _[Okay. Let's get busy.]_


	26. The Five Assemble! (Digestible Part 6)

{Approx. 8 years ago}

The six of us trained in private the next few days. Our plan was to train until Oshawott caught on and ambushed us like before. We told nobody else of what we were doing, with the exception of Sensei. He went along with my plan and adjusted our regular training during this period. But he cautioned us not to go overboard with the impending fight. Sherry was very concerned for us, Sherwood most of all. She wanted to watch us train and be there when the fight happened. But Sherwood kindly convinced her otherwise.

Knave, Sherwood, Bravado, Primrose, and Gardna shared what moves and fighting styles they knew with each other, so we could all be on the same page. It was then that I knew Sherwood's moveset to consist of Pound, Quick Attack, Synthesis, and Magical Leaf. He was learning new moves as he grew stronger, but he didn't find the draining moves that useful when he had access to Synthesis. Gardna could also learn Protect, but he felt more at ease with Withdraw, which was fine with me. Bravado wanted to learn Nasty Plot, much to Primrose's chagrin. I figured Taunt would be important, and Ember and Flame Charge complemented his type. So he insisted on forgetting Fury Swipes. Primrose learned Fire Spin in replacement of Flame Charge. Don't know how Pokémon 'forget' things so quickly, but none of us were really in a position to question that.

Given how strong they were, I questioned why they didn't evolve yet. All four of them gave me uneasy looks. Sherwood shrugged. _[Who knows? Someday, perhaps….]_ I scratched my head, but didn't probe any further.

Instead, I focused on anticipating Oshawott's battle style. Although she hadn't shared much with the others these days, they did know a lot. Last they knew, Oshawott knew Razor Shell, Copycat, Air Slash, and Focus Energy. She tended to relentlessly, but also methodically. She preferred to strike first, but be on guard for counterattacks. Razor Shell capitalized on her close-quarters swordswoman-ship, while Air Slash kept opponents at bay from afar. If she felt overwhelmed, she'd sometimes focus her energy and wait for an opportune moment for the critical blow. But her apparent weakness was her insistence on showing her strength. It usually didn't take a lot of goading to get through her short-temper. Though her combat experience throughout her life backed her fierce exterior. Even if the opponent knew moves that would overwhelm her, that was when she would bust out her Copycat, and give her opponent a taste of their own medicine.

I asked about her second scalchop. That was another dodgy question for her friends to answer, but they assured me that she'd only use it as a last resort. They only ever saw her use both scalchop during their escape from the poacher. Her Copycat and dual scalchop were my main worry when facing her. Fortunately, Knave had an idea for the former.

While on patrol, Nightraider discretely kept an eye out for Oshawott. If he spotted her or the usual flying Pokémon, too close to where we were training, he'd mentally let me know and we'd relocate. This continued for a week seemingly without a hitch.

Then, during our seventh day of secret training, the hour arrived. Nightraider's panic screeched through my mind. _[Ack! She ambushed me! Hey, Will. Seems like she's OW catching on! If you're ready come…OW!]_

 _[Nightraider?]_ Our mind link was straining from his end. Likely occupied entirely with battling Oshawott himself. I faced the five in the middle of their training. _[Time's up,]_ I interrupted through their minds. _[Our crucial battle is at hand.]_

They immediately stopped what they were doing a came to my side. There was an uneasy feeling over all of us. But our expressions exuded the contrary. Ready or not, we had to be.

Thanks to my training with Sensei, I got better at sensing out those I had a mental connection with. This allowed us to run straight to Nightraider. Just as we caught up, Oshawott made a direct hit on Nightraider with Air Slash. He slammed against a tree and groaned on the ground.

I growled, "Oshawott!" I rushed out of the bushes with my five companions.

She turned to me, her scalchop blade at the ready. There was nothing in her expression to express any surprise at our sudden appearance.

I looked to Nightraider, frowned, and looked back to her. "You were expecting us. I take it **you** wanted to set the time and place for the battle **you** preferred?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"This is getting out of hand. I challenge you to…a Horde Battle!" I lowered to Primrose. "That's what this would be called, right?" I whispered.

 _[You got it, Will,]_ she beamed.

Knave stepped forward to Oshawott and bared his claws. _[I may have lost our last fight alone. But with_ _ **your**_ _friends, I will show you how I really shine.]_

Chimchar grinned, _[We're ready to do this. We'll show you the REAL SUPER POWER of TEAM WORK!]_ He finished his statement with an exaggerated idle pose.

Primrose rolled her eyes. _[Idiot,]_ she thought to herself.

Gardna was the most off to the side. _[I'd rather it didn't come to this. But I'll protect you all the best I can.]_

Sherwood crossed his arms. _[This is going to be close, but we have a shot. You're ready, Master Will?]_

Everybody took a battle stance. Oshawott gripped her scalchop tighter, holding it out in front of her.

" _We have to weaken Oshawott enough for her to listen to reason,"_ I thought to myself. _"And I_ _ **will not**_ _use my 'persuasion' for this!"_ I patted my pocket, satisfied the Proteanium-Z was still there. Then I nodded, _[Ready…]_ I extended my right hand, pointing at Oshawott. "The battle will be over when all on a side **surrender**. Begin!"

Oshawott shouted something back to me that sounded something like an agreement. She held her ground with the scalchop blade diagonally held in front of her.

For our battle plan, I maintained telepathic communication exclusively, to reduce Oshawott's reaction time. _[Everyone surround her, but not too close. Bravado, use your Flame Charge. Gardna, follow him with Rapid Spin. Primrose, cover them with Psybeam.]_ With those first commands out of the way, I rushed to Nightraider's side.

The five scattered. The area Oshawott cornered Nightraider in was more spacious. Which meant we wouldn't be able to use the trees to safely sneak in close to her. But we didn't mind. Knave and Sherwood rushed passed the Sea Otter Pokemon, while Primrose positioned herself to her opponent's right. Bravado surrounded himself in flames as he charged head-on to the opponent.

Oshawott scoffed and ran at Bravado likewise. She kept the pointy end of her sword straight at Bravado, intending to pierce his flaming attack like a balloon.

 _[Now, block and split!]_ I thought to Bravado and Gardna.

Gardna used Rapid Spin to keep pace behind Bravado. When he and Oshawott were close to connecting, Bravado changed course and dashed diagonally to his right. Oshawott eyed Bravado's feet, picking up the cue on his direction change. So she swung to her left. However, Gardna stayed straight and made his shell jump between her and Bravado. At the last moment, he used Withdraw to increase his defenses and further soften the not very effective Razor Shell. While Bravado got out of Oshawott's swing range, Gardna was whacked into the canopy layer. Oshawott looked to Bravado, but then saw a column of psychic energy off the corner of her eye. It was Primrose with her Psybeam. Oshawott rolled out of the way of the attack, grumbling to herself.

I crouched down to Nightraider. He seemed pretty battered, but relatively okay considering worse fights we've gone through. _[Knave, join in with Icy Wind. Sherwood, you too with Magical Leaf. You two and Primrose need to keep up the pressure. Bravado and Gardna, have another go-around a few more times.]_ Then I briefly turned my attention to Nightraider. "You okay?"

He coughed. _[Probably. She hits like a truck for her size. Just feed me a crummy berry, and I'll be fine.]_

Meanwhile, the five were going to town against Oshawott. They were not landing a hit yet on Oshawott, but would I hate to be in her position. She had to contend with three special attacks at once. To my surprise, she was able to take them on well. She consistently dodged Psybeam, which was the easiest to do of the onslaught. Icy Wind was a wide-spread move, so she used Air Slash to counter. Magical Leaf was like Razor Leaf, but homed in on its target. And Sherwood shot eight leaves at a time. With those, Oshawott had to cut each and every one of them down with Razor Shell. In the middle of this chaos, Bravado dashed around the battlefield with Flame Charge. If he got too close to Oshawott, Gardna would use Rapid Spin and Withdraw to protect him.

I scooped Nightaider into my arms. He watched the battle while I held him. _[Huh. This is similar to your evasion training with Sensei.]_

I nodded. _[Took some cues from it. Quite a different perspective when you are_ _ **not**_ _the one experiencing the onslaught. I know Oshawott is really good, but I can't even last a minute under this level of pressure. I wonder when she'll break…]_

Three minutes into the battle, Oshawott was getting really irritated. She was ranting between oncoming attacks, particularly at Knave, Sherwood, Primrose, and I.

 _[She's wondering when you'll_ actually _come at her,]_ Nightraider translated.

 _[I'm waiting for her to lower her guard. Right now these guys are keeping her on her toes, preventing her from having time to use Focus Energy. And their attacks some so quick between each other, she has almost no way to Copycat one move, without risking it turn into the following move by mistake.]_ I grinned. _[Sherwood and the others knew a lot about her. Which should give us enough edge to defeat her!]_

 _[You're enjoying yourself a little prematurely.]_

 _[Well, everything is playing out as we planned. And we still got three moves waiting in the wings to throw her off-guard.]_

Then, a Magical Leaf finally hit her. As she flinched, Knave grazed her with Icy Wind. Her right foot and tail were covered in tiny ice crystals.

I started to get excited. _[Bravado, this is your chance! Get in close with Flame Charge, and be prepared. Gardna, follow him again. Everyone else, hold back.]_

Knave, Sherwood, and Primrose stopped attacking at once, while Bravado surrounded himself in flames. His speed was at least triply faster than his standard running speed, thanks to all the Flame Charge use. Gardna had a hard time keeping up using Rapid Spin this time. But with less pressure, Oshawott was given free reign.

Bravado came in fast, so she had to act accordingly. She used Air Slash first. The attack missed Bravado on purpose, and hit Gardna. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon tanked the hit, but was kept back. Now Bravado had no wingman to defend him. But that was okay, because he was going to hit her in a second. So she flashed her eyes, indicating her attempt to Copycat Bravado's Flame Charge.

My mind processed faster than either of their movements, and thankfully my thoughts could, too. _"She thinks she can't make the parry with a Razor Shell with her speed reduced by Icy Wind. So she's going to use Copycat to dodge_ _ **and**_ _increase her speed. But that's not going to happen!" [Bravado, Taunt her!]_

Just before impact, Bravado halted his Flame Charge attack. Flames started to flicker around Oshawott as she prepared to dodge an attack she anticipated. But when she glanced back at him, he gave her a mischievous grin and wagged his finger. _[Ha! Gotcha!]_

The embers around her vanished instantly. There was utter shock plastered on her face for a second. Fortunately for her, those flames were enough to melt the ice on her body. But now she couldn't use Copycat or Focus Energy. And that pissed. Her. Off!

She bellowed and swung her scalchop blade out. Bravado used his extra speed to dodge the swings. _[Not so tough now without your secret weapon!]_

 _[Careful, Bravado,]_ I said. _[It's fine to taunt, but she's still got two moves at her disposal. Knave, join in and help him out with your Metal Claw. Sherwood, use your Quick Attack and Pound combo.]_

 _[Finally!]_ Knave smiled.

 _[As you command,]_ said Sherwood.

The two rushed behind Oshawott with Agility and Quick Attack respectively. This forced her to stop chasing Bravado and turn around. Knave dashed to the side, while Sherwood came at her head-on. Using his momentum, he whacked her with a Pound attack of his tail. Although she successfully guarded herself with her scalchop sword, the impact pushed her a few inches across the ground. As she regained her balance, she just barely had time to defend against Knave's Metal Claw.

My heart started racing. _[Gardna, get in there with Rapid Spin, and keep in tandem with Knave and Sherwood. Primrose, keep holding back and wait for my cue. Bravado, hang back a bit and use Nasty Plot while her Copycat is cancelled.]_

 _[Will do!]_ Primrose replied.

Gardna hesitantly rushed in as Knave fenced his Metal Claws against Oshawott's Razor Shell. Knave saw him coming, and backed off as Gardna used Rapid Spin. She angrily whacked him away like before. But this strike was more wild than precise, allowing Gardna to quickly return for another close hit.

But Sherwood held his hand out. _[Take a turn. Keep a rhythm. The point isn't to strike her hard.]_ He used his tail to Pound at Oshawott, with his attack connecting with her scalchop sword.

Then Knave came in with Metal Claw as Sherwood jumped back timely. _[We're showing you our_ _ **potential**_ _strength. We instead strike fast and wear you down.]_ He continued, directing his words more to Oshawott.

 _[Oh. Well, I can get behind that…]_ With more gusto, Gardna directed another Rapid Spin at Oshawott when Knave indicated he had his turn.

The three traded sides to strike at Oshawott. To keep up with them and prevent getting hit, she had to spin around at almost dizzying speed. She kept shouting fits of rage I could not understand.

Meanwhile, Bravado had a devilish grin on his face as his Special Attack power sharply rose. _[Yes. Yes! I can see it now! Oh, how she'll see the power!]_ In relation to our battlefield, he stood facing opposite to where I stood.

I kept encouraging the three to keep up their attacks. All but Oshawott seemed to be enjoying themselves. Then, he eyes flashed. She had a moment of renewed focus.

 _[Quick, back off!]_ I telepathically shouted to the three. _[Bravado, use Ember!]_

Knave and Sherwood easily backed a few steps away. Gardna was slower, thus an easier target for Oshawott when in retreat. She used what looked like a Pound attack on Gardna. Although he took a little more damage than her Razor Shells prior, his Withdraw cushioned some of the hit, and he was pushed back on impact anyway.

She was about to continue her assault on Gardna, but Bravado yelled, _[I have the power!]_ She turned to his war cry. He had gotten closer to her before shooting a huge ball of fire from his mouth. For a moment, she had a look of panic. Then, she swung her scalchop sword, releasing an Air Slash. Her move halted the powered Ember, preventing it from directly hitting her. But the resulting explosion blasted mainly toward her. This sent her flying into the air.

I pointed at Oshawott. _[Now's your chance, Primrose! Use Fire Spin!]_

She twirled happily before stylishly shooting a spiral column of flame. It hit her opponent before she hit the ground. The Sea Otter Pokémon screamed in pain as the effects of the Fire Spin took hold.

Bravado had a huge smile on his face, mesmerized by the flaming destruction. _[Magnificent!]_

I held a hand up high. _[Everyone, hold your fire!]_ I sweatdropped at the unintended pun, noticing Bravado's smirk from the opposite side of the field. _[Gardna, douse the scattered flames with Brine before it lights up the forest.]_

 _[Yes, of course!]_ Gardna sprayed a wave of salt water from his mouth. He had any uncontrolled flames around us smothered in seconds.

I watched as Oshawott got to her feet. She looked at me first. Her eyes irately stared through me, like she was trying to grasp something elusive about me in her thoughts. Then she turned to the others. _[Is this_ _ **it**_ _? You rely on each other to make you stronger now? You sicken me!]_

My eyes widened. _[So it finally happened,]_ I reached out telepathically to her. I could feel a slight headache coming on, but I shook it off. _[We hear our thoughts like your friends.]_

Her head whipped back to my attention. Her eyes grew wide with shock and anger. _[You! How DARE you!]_ She started walking toward me and raised her hand with the scalchop blade. _[I didn't ask for this!]_

Gardna rushed back to stand between me and Oshawott. His arms and legs were outstretched. _[I don't wish to harm you any further. But my friends and I will protect our new friends.]_ Knave, Bravado, Primrose, and Sherwood joined him, standing in a circle formation around Oshawott.

She stood bewildered at them. _[You…you…you traitors! You just get 'wowed' by his and Sensei's telepathy, and you just roll over? You think_ _ **he's**_ _made you stronger? Who broke you guys out of the poacher's truck? Who trudged you through the expansive Unova desert? Who had your back against dangerous thugs and wild Pokémon in the Castelia sewers?]_

There were guilty looks all around the four Pokémon that knew her as their friend.

She slightly gripped the chipped scalchop necklace. _[I thought I could inspire you to rise up and defend yourselves like me. But some human trainer and his Ice-type patsy whisper sweet nothings to you about ways to cover your weaknesses. But guess what? That will help you_ _ **squat**_ _about how to better_ _ **yourselves**_ _!]_ A fire erupted momentarily around her, but she shrugged off the burns. She braced her scalchop sword harder. _[So come on! Show me your true power!]_

Knave took a step forward. _[Very well,]_ he said sternly, cracking his neck. _[Let me show you what a real fighting team looks like!]_ He glanced to me and telepathically asked, _[Shall I?]_

I quickly looked to Oshawott, who was still eager to fight. Then I affirmed with my eyes. _[Yes. Use your new move.]_

He gave a mischievous grin. A dark aura surrounded him.

Oshawott scoffed, _[Bring it! Any move you dish out I can hit backer harder.]_

 _[Oh really?]_ said Knave. Just then, the same dark aura surrounded Bravado, Primrose, Gardna, and Sherwood.

Oshawott flinched. _[Wha…what is the meaning of this?]_

I grinned. _[Use Beat Up!]_

All at once, the five jumped at their opponent. Oshawott tried to strike them down with just her Razor Shell, doing a sort of spin attack. But it did nothing to prevent them from swarming her. The five practically dogpiled her. Arms and legs flew everywhere as they pummeled Oshawott with their hands, claws, and feet.

 _[You…cheaters!]_ Oshawott seethed, wincing through the pain. _[You still…don't…get it…]_

 _[Wow. Now she's on the ropes!]_ Nightraider amused.

 _[Yep. And even if she tried to Copycat the move, Beat Up's power relies on the number of allies. Making it totally worthless to copy,]_ I replied.

 _[So…this will have us win the battle?]_

I shook my head. _[No. We'll looking for a_ _ **different**_ _outcome…]_

The five continued to jab and swat her in quick succession. Only when the side-effects of Fire Spin singed the Sea Otter Pokemon did they relent. Oshawott was so overwhelmed, her good scalchop slipped out of her hands. She desperately tried to reach down for it, but Knave stopped her by decking her jaw. _[Not gonna happen! How's it feel to be on the receiving end of an awesome force?]_

She dodged Primrose's tail, but got punched in the gut by Gardna. Then she spat at Knave's feet. _[_ _ **One**_ _'s power is not determined by who they're with. It's by the number of abilities one is capable of, and how well one can achieve each of them.]_ I couldn't tell if she was exclusively thinking this, or also saying it out loud. She took a couple more jabs from Sherwood and Bravado before almost losing her balance. Her hand brushed against the chipped scalchop hanging from her neck. _[A team can easily fall when just one of their members isn't up for the task.]_ She eyed the good scalchop on the ground. Knave stood over it. _[But a one-Pokémon army will have no such burden. No distractions from giving it their all!]_

She whipped the necklace over her head and had the chipped scalchop at her side. She dodged Sherwood's fist and lunged at Knave. The Sharp Claw Pokemon made an overhead swipe with his right claws. Oshawott raised her chip scalchop to parry the attack. When the water blade unsheathed, it wasn't a single straight line. The chipped portion was incapable of ejecting water, so the water coming out on either end of the crack made the blade look more like a two-pronged dagger. The shape was perfect for halting Knave's arm swing at his wrist. In his moment of shock, she bent down to pick up her good scalchop. Bravado snuck a hit in from behind as she got back up. In response, she swung wildly with the pronged scalchop, then extended the water blade from the good scalchop.

The five froze. They stood close around her, but kept their distance. Now she wielded two scalchop weapons at once. Her breath was slightly staggered, and she sustained a lot of damage that was visible all over her body. But her eyes still lit with vitality. For a couple of seconds, she seemed poised to strike back, analyzing which of the five to strike first. Even the Fire Spin effect that sprang up didn't faze her. But then she looked down at her two scalchop. _[Oshy…]_ she said to herself. With a look of surprise, shock, and embarrassment, she retracted her pronged blade. _[No! I won't use_ _ **his**_ _power!]_ She said to herself again.

I raised my hand again. _[Stand down,]_ I said to the five. _[I think I can reach her now.]_ I stepped a little closer to them. "Oshawott. I understand the importance of one's own strength from your own merits. **I** strive to get stronger so I don't become a weak link…"

Oshawott snapped, _[Through_ _ **them**_ _!]_ She pointed at me and Nightraider. _[You get overwhelmed by the enemies of this island on too many occasions! You rely too much on Pokémon like us to keep you safe. You may be a human with minimal combat prowess compared to Pokémon, but that doesn't change the fact that you'll_ _ **always**_ _be the liability! And look at this wimpy bird! I took him down myself, even with the type disadvantage. You've been with him for two years and he hasn't evolved yet for some dumbfounded reason.]_

 _[Hey! My level isn't as high as yours,]_ Nightraider protested. _[This would be a whole different story if we're the same level.]_

The Sea Otter Pokémon slung the necklace of the broken scalchop back around her neck. She grumbled and faced the others. _[And you guys! You put your lot with a frail human? You think_ _ **he'll**_ _make you stronger?]_

 _[He's…got a Z-Crystal,]_ Primrose squeaked. _[That can give us a power boost.]_

 _[Only when_ _ **he**_ _is around you! That's no substitute for our handicap. And no amount of training with him will ever give you your evolutionary potential back.]_

 _[But we had to drink from that oasis,]_ Gardna retorted. _[We would have died of thirst in that desert otherwise! How were we supposed to know that it was laced with Everstone dust?]_

 _[Argh! Don't you get it?]_ she exasperated. _[We. Can't. Evolve! We can never rely on gaining stronger stages of evolution to obtain our strength. The onus is on ourselves to train extra hard if we're to_ _ **ever**_ _stand a chance against any opponent.]_ She pointed back at me. _[His "work together" mantra is only going to hold you back from reaching your true potential._ _ **He**_ _is not reliable enough to be a part of_ _ **our**_ _team. What will happen if_ _ **he**_ _is gone? You think_ _ **he**_ _will protect you? You think_ _ **he**_ _will be there for you anymore?]_ Tears started to well up in her eyes.

 _[This…isn't about_ _ **me**_ _anymore…is it?]_ I interjected.

Her nostrils flared. _[I can come to a mutual understanding with Sensei for what he's gone through to his leadership status. But he seems to have grown quite a liking to you. Like he's pegged you for succession.]_

 _[What? What's that supposed to mean?]_

 _[I don't know what he sees in you that's so revolutionary. All I see is a scrawny kid who lost his former life and leisurely waits for things to be handed to him to replace what he lost. I'll tell you from experience; you'll never…get it…back! And you'll never have me!]_

As she finished her words, the Fire Spin damage sprang up for the final time. But through the flames her eyes gave off a fiery glow. She sprang into the air and toward Bravado. Her scalchop blade raised over her head with one hand.

 _[I don't think she's finished fighting,]_ Nightraider said nervously.

 _[Bravado, use Ember before she hits the ground. Gardna, follow that up with Brine while she'll be off-balance.]_

Bravado shot another large fireball, still strengthened by his Nasty Plot. Given how well the last attack went, I expected her to be overwhelmed and at best be knocked away in her attempts to deflect it. But instead, she maneuvered her body in a manner than exposed her left side to the flames. She screamed as that side of her body passed through the flames on her way down. With the burned arm, she wound back, like she was going to go for a punch.

 _"Is she crazy?"_ I gasped. _"What's she trying to do."_

With the same crazed eyes she bared as she came out of the flames, she punched Bravado in the head. The blow struck so hard that it knocked Bravado out cold.

The rest of us gasped. _[What move was that?]_ I thought out loud.

Sherwood had a grim expression. _[Revenge.]_

She yelled again and ran toward the remaining four.

 _[Sherwood. S-stop her with Magical Leaf!]_ I panicked. Big mistake.

Sherwood shot out a Magical Leaf attack. He meant for most of them to miss on purpose, just to contain her in one spot. But Oshawott cut through the few leaves that went for her with her Razor Shell and pivoted to Gardna. Her eyes flashed, and her Copycat turned into Magical Leaf. In a panic, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon used Brine to wall off as much of the leaves as possible. But his aim was off, allowing some of the attack to pass straight to him. He, too, was knocked out.

I stood baffled like an idiot as she continued her assault at Primrose next.

 _[I'll contain her, Will!]_ the Fox Pokémon said. She shot out a Fire Spin attack. But Oshawott overpowered her with a Copycat Brine. Primrose almost chocked on the water attack, and got slammed into a tree. _[I…I'm so sorry…]_ she gasped as she fell to the ground.

I shook my head and ran into the battlefield. _[To me! To me!]_ I stepped next to Bravado and Gardna, who were closer. I gentle threw Nightraider into the air. _[You got some strength left? I need you to get Primrose to me.]_

His flapping was a little weak, but he mustered a determined expression. _[I can manage.]_

Knave ran toward me, but Oshawott cut him off. _[Where's your team now?]_ she hollered. She used Copycat again and bared her teeth.

 _[Oh shit!]_ Knave braced for the Fire Spin. But Sherwood dashed next to him, pushed him out of the way, and took the attack instead. Knave fell on his side and got up, but he froze in anguish at the hit that was taken for him. _[No!]_

 _[Weak. Weak. Weak!]_ Oshawott shrieked. She turned to Knave and I, but stopped running. All but her eyes seemed to be screaming in pain, and she was almost out of breath.

I gritted my teeth. _[Oshawott, I get it! You are afraid I won't be able to protect your friends, or help them be as strong as any other Pokémon. You are afraid that they'll be 'gone'…and it will be my fault.]_

 _[Damn straight!]_ She growled in between haggard breaths. _[You…are not…our equal.]_

Nightraider flew Primrose over to me, then lay flat on his stomach out of exhaustion. He, Primrose, Gardna, and Bravado lay injured at my feet. I sighed, "Okay, you may have a point right _now_. But I'm learning new things. Every day. Every week. Every year. Someday, I will become a well-rounded guy with experiences gained from each of you. That's why I want to open up to all of you. _Including_ you."

 _[But…you don't even want to be a Pokemon trainer!]_

 _[From what I understand, a Pokemon trainer trains their Pokemon to get stronger so they can be the very best. That is not my aim. Strength will come naturally through training. But my_ _ **goal**_ _through training with you guys is to_ _ **understand**_ _.]_

She scoffed, _[That's ridiculous! Strength is the goal of your training! Or you'll never protect the ones you care about.]_

I narrowed my eyes. "Then let me show you what I mean." _[Knave, want to use a Z-Move?]_

He half-grinned, half-sweatdropped. _[You sure? I'd hate to make her faint in her current state.]_

 _[We'll use the Steel-type move. It's not very effective against her Water-type, and I'm sure she'll find a way to out-maneuver enough of the attack.]_

 _[Then it'll be my pleasure!]_

I took a deep breath, then extended both my arms straight in front of me. "Oshawott, let me demonstrate what strength you can obtain from a **bond**." I slowly made each pose like Sensei suggested. I punched my fists together twice, then spread them back out. My headache felt worse, but I continued to ignore it. I focused on Knave's thoughts of leading this team of four newcomers, possibly five if this day goes well.

Knave mimicked my movements. _[I will show you our worth as a leader!]_ We both thought simultaneously.

The Proteanium-Z in my pocket glowed gray. The same colored aura spread through my body, then transferred to Knave.

Oshawott raised her scalchop sword. _[Nothing you do will dissuade me from my goal. I will be the strongest Pokemon in the world! Even if it takes going it alone!]_

The gray aura successfully surrounded Knave. "Go! **Corkscrew Crash**!" I shouted.

Knave ran at Oshawott with a blistering speed. Then he jumped and turned his body just as quickly. A cone-shaped trail of energy surrounded him.

Oshawott flinched for a split second. Then, to my utter shock, she ran straight at Knave. _[You forget! Anything you can do…]_ Her eyes flashed, using Copycat. _[…_ _ **I will**_ _do_ _ **BETTER**_ _!]_ Her speed increased. She leapt and turned her body, making the same spinning move as Knave.

 _"She can do that?!"_ I gasped.

The two moves connected head on. The impact sent shockwaves that knocked me to the ground. Trees swayed. The two looked perfectly matched. But while similar in strength, Oshawott had tipped her move just above Knave. This sent her spiraling upward, while Knave dug into the ground. He made a small hole before his energy dissipated. But Oshawott wasn't finished. She flew straight up, turned around, and came straight down on Knave. He screamed just before the move smashed him further into his hole.

I got back to my feet. "Knave! Oshawott!"

After the dust settled, Oshawott lugged Knave out of the hole and threw him aside. He looked just as beat-up as her, and appeared unconscious. She made one more step toward me. Had she not used her scalchop blade as a crutch, she would have fallen on her front. She squinted at me with one eye and said weakly, _[Are…you…happy now? Do you see…and feel…what happens when you have others fight_ _ **for**_ _you?]_

I felt drained. Oshawott terrified me…and impressed me. "Amazing. You are filled with so much…energy. Your will to fight on knows no bounds." I reached a hand out to her. "Please. Teach me. I want to understand how you do so…"

 _[Never!]_ She hobbled toward me. Suddenly, Sherwood stood between us. He looked fully healed, thanks to his Synthesis.

 _[Apologies for the delay,]_ Sherwood said to me. _[Not enough direct sunlight under this canopy forest.]_ Then he narrowed his eyes on Oshawott, who stood less than a meter away from both of us. He had a hand stretched out in a 'halt' gesture. _[Please, Oshawott. You must know that this battle cannot continue.]_

 _[I'm…still…standing!]_ Oshawott strained.

 _[And I've got a recovery move. You'll only make this worse. Must you continue to prove your reliance on only yourself?]_

 _[It's…the only way…to force out…the strength within,]_ she growled.

 _[I know you see us as a burden, given our grueling traveling together. But we came here for you to_ _ **show**_ _you how we've improved. We can hold our own enough to have each other's backs when the odds are against us.]_

 _[With_ _ **this**_ _kid? What's he done for you? What makes him so special?]_

He paused. _[He fills a hole in my life. He fills a hole in_ _ **our**_ _lives. Primrose has a human to…_ _ **care**_ _for and be cared back. Gardna has a friend who has similar values of self-preservation. Bravado has someone to humor him. I have a new master I can follow like I had before the poacher caught me.]_ He lowered his hands. _[And I'll bet_ _ **you**_ _see something in him. Some_ _ **one**_ _he reminds you of that you lost.]_

Tears started to well up in her eyes. _[That…that's not true!]_ She stammered. _[I'm whole! I know exactly what I want in my life. And I don't need friends who will just get in my way. You…you guys will just slow me down.]_ Her body slumped a bit as she talked. Then she shook herself awake and forced a serious face. _[I'm fine!]_

Sherwood slowly stepped closer to her. He was now inches away. _[In our travels, you have turned to me as an_ _ **equal**_ _. You recognized my experience and let me fight alongside you, on way more occasions than the others. And you shared more_ _ **personal**_ _things with me than the others. Now I kept your secrets with me, even to this day. And you know that by my code of 'the way' that I care about anyone who I've got to know. So…please tell me, straight to my face, that you hold no personal grievance. That you are not like the rest of us and have no personal scars.]_

I and the others near my feet looked intently at Oshawott with worry. Not just for her, but also for Sherwood. The Sea Otter Pokemon looked like she was about to explode on him. But instead, she reached up to touch her cracked scalchop. _[Will is_ _ **not**_ _like him. He can_ _ **never**_ _replace him. Oshy is fucking_ _ **gone**_ _!]_ She gasped at the mentioning of that name. Then, she collapsed to her knees. Sherwood let her rest her head against his chest as she broke to tears. _[He's gone! He's gone! He's gone!]_ she wailed over and over.

Tears also reached our eyes. _[I understand now,]_ I thought out loud.

For the next two days, we could only rest. Sensei scolded all of us for having our battle go to the lengths it did, and vowed to make the following exercises a living hell. But for now, he managed to recover our health just enough with the bland berries at hand.

Nightraider, Primrose, Gardna, Bravado, and Sherwood got back to optimal health within a day. I took a day and a half to feel significantly better. Sensei and I came to the conclusion that my stamina was linked to both my telepathic and Z-Move capacity. Assuming my 'persuasion' worked the same way, I had to balance each of these abilities carefully from now on.

Knave and Oshawott needed the most care. We couldn't afford to pay up the services of Clawitzer's Heal Pulse, so it took a really long time to treat the two. While resistant at first, Oshawott allowed Sensei to treat her wounds and feed her for her. Knave regained consciousness the first day, got similar treatment to her when he was awake enough, then rested for most of the second day.

I sat with Knave resting on my lap. All my friends, whom I could telepathically communicate with, briefly visited us at some point. Nightraider was first so he could go on patrol later. Primrose stuck around the longest, but respectfully let the two of us have some time alone.

The last was Oshawott. She slowly walked up to me while I was sitting on my rock bed with Knave. She sat on the same side as me, but with some space between us. She didn't look at me or utter a word. We remained in silence for at least a few minutes. I didn't really know what to say, and was afraid to ask telepathically.

Then, she muttered something under her breath I couldn't hear. But her thoughts said, _[You gave me a good battle.]_

 _[What was that?]_ I perked up.

She looked away embarrassed. _[Shit. I forgot about the mind link. Now I got to work on how to control my telepathic crap with you.]_

 _[You'll get used to it. You're the best of us at everything, after all, so I'm sure you can master it in no time.]_

 _[Don't try to patronize me,]_ she grumbled. Another minute of silence. Knave still slept on my lap, unaware of your conversation. _[But…yeah, the battle you gave me. It was okay.]_

"Okay?!" I exclaimed. "A five-on-one battle. All those moves we threw at you and you _still_ remained standing!"

She looked straight ahead. _[I know. Pathetic, right? You guys were under my level and made amateur mistakes,]_ she said flatly. _[I've seen many fights in my life. A fight means nothing to me if doesn't have any challenges or surprises. Fortunately for you, you guys had a couple of moves I didn't see coming. And your plans of attack were solid. Pretty telegraph-able, but solid.]_ Then she added quickly, _[Just out the numbskulls I've faced.]_

I smiled, "Fair. Though I'd **love** to see you and Sensei go at it."

 _[I could beat his hairy ass any day,]_ she said haughtily.

"So…what now?" I asked nervously.

 _[What what now?]_

"Are we…on good terms now?"

She thought for a moment. _[No.]_

I sighed. "Geez, I'm still on your bad side? And the others, too?"

 _[You and the others are not on my bad side. Well, most of you were.]_

"So I _am_ on your good side?"

 _[No.]_

"Wait. So, are you open to working together?"

 _[_ _ **You**_ _and I?]_ She took another second to think. _[Depends on what you're looking for.]_

 _[Like, my goal? Well, I want to understand you, and vice versa. Granted, I know you…have a lot of things on your mind.]_

She looked down at her scalchop necklace solemnly.

 _[And it's fine if you don't want to share your past with me. My past is…still difficult for me to understand, let alone share. So maybe just take it step by step?]_

 _[Step by step. Just like_ _ **he**_ _said…]_ she said distantly.

Realizing I was intruding on her private thoughts, I cut off my mental link and desperately tried to think of anything to say. Fortunately, I remembered one more thing to ask of her. "Oh! I haven't given you a nickname yet, like the others."

She gave me a scowling look. _[Must you stick to tradition?]_

"It'd be weird otherwise. Let's see…" Now more than ever I felt pressure to think of a fitting nickname. Didn't help she gave me a death glare as she waited 'patiently'. At least two minutes later, I replied, "How about I name you…Joules."

She gritted her teeth. _[You liken me to an accessory?!]_

I waved my hands in front of me. "No, no! Not 'jewels'. I mean 'joules', as in the unit of energy. You practically embody somebody with seemingly limitless energy, able to force their will upon anyone who gets in your way. You…inspire me in that way."

Her angry expression slackened. I couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling in response to her name; she cut me off. Maybe a mix of everything was on her mind. Then she cleared her throat and said matter-of-factly, _[It's a start.]_

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. I'm glad you are on our side."

 _[Me, too,]_ she thought to herself. I could have sworn I saw a smile on her face. But Joules jumped off the rock and walked away. She added without turning around, _[I expect a leader to give a_ _ **challenge**_ _to their subordinates. Get better, you and Knave. And I don't just mean in health.]_

"Promise," I shouted back. Knave adjusted himself on my lap. He seemed more relaxed and content. I smiled to myself. _"The team has been assembled."_


	27. A Chilling Challenge

{Present Day}

I finished writing my note for the ex-Rocket grunt. It contained instructions to specifically call up McInnis to pick him up. I stuck the note in Gray's raggedy pants pocket; he was still unconscious but could wake up any minute. So I used my Unbound Ring to carry him to Icirrus City. I left him on the ex-grunt's doorstep, and saw he and his wife and kid were home through the window. Zoe didn't seem to have made it here yet, but I didn't expect her to make it this soon. Without a word or a knock, I left back to my island the same way I came. Then I struggled to keep conscious and blacked out. Used too much stamina during my run to the prison and the drop-off.

After a good rest, I immediately checked the new blueprints I stole. According to the blueprints, the complex was huge. Even bigger than my first heist. The building was shaped mostly like a dome to account for the high winds at that location. There were five floors, and some sublevels buried into the mountain itself. Ground floor was offices. The second and third floors were designated for assembly machines. In this case, the Dark and Vile Balls. Fourth floor was living quarters and amenities, and the top floor capped off as some sort of transportation deck. That left all the sublevels designated for storage.

 _"Geez, I'm going to have to check through all of this!"_

It wouldn't be easy. I couldn't find any conventional doors. The only way into the building was either through the roof via a specialized aircraft, or by a teleport tile on the first floor. To my relief, there was the ever exploitable ventilation system that I or my Pokémon friends could crawl through. But that wouldn't get me that far passed their heat-sensing security sensors. Similar to the security on the Alchimian Airship, the sensors could monitory changes in heat. Body heat especially. Useful against intruders who tried breaking with some sort of invisibility cloaking system. Tricking the camera was only possible if you matched the heat signature directly behind you when facing the camera. In other words: nigh impossible.

There was a security room on the first floor, where the information the sensors picked up flowed to. If an intruder or accident was picked up, or someone tampered the system, or destroyed one of the sensors, the alarms would trigger from the security room. So that would have to be taken care of. But that had its own problems. One was what kind of guards would be stationed there. Was it Celeste grunt guards? Nobody? An AI program like the one used on the Alchimian Airship? Wasn't listed in the blueprints. The schedule patterns of the residents and workers, if any, wasn't listed either. They could pop up anywhere during my raid. But what was listed was the type of doors installed throughout the base. They were sliding doors that required key cards. One card per door, or one card for all, it wasn't specified.

I put a hand on my chin. _"Shit, this is gonna be hard. A whole base to clean out, and I don't know even half of what's in it."_ I rubbed my temples a bit. _"Okay…so. If the second and third floors are mainly machines, that's to sabotage. That'll be noisy, so that'll be last. But should I start at the top and work my way down? Or bottom up? I think I'll need a primary recon to determine that. Not me, not with the sensors. Scarlet would work best, since Ghost-type Pokémon don't leave heat signatures. Maybe should send Snis, Spinarak, and Salandit in the vents, too. Yeah. The vent system can be accessed from the outside where the second floor would be. That'd be perfect to split both to the upper and lower floors in one check. Great…"_

I switched from the blueprints to the geographic map. _"But first, I need a way up there."_ The elevation of the mountain peaked at about three kilometers, with two of those kilometers getting incredibly steep toward the top. The peak should be pointy, but I could see comparing to the blueprints that Team Celeste had plateaued part of that peak to make room for their base. Just like I observed first hand, there were no easy footholds to get up there by trekking. I had no access to an aircraft, or favors to cash in to get a lift. Even if I did, it'd be nearly suicide to fly toward a mountain peak that was notorious for frequent storms around the peak. So I had only one option: my Kineti-Pack.

I put away the papers and gathered my things to go. The Unbound Rings and Kineti-Pack were already on my person. I went to my stash of clothes. The newly stolen winter clothes were a must. Heavy jacket, thick pants, boots, fingerless gloves, and a winter aviator hat. The color scheme was neon greens and reds, likely meant to stand out in the snow. Not ideal for stealth, but I'd have to count on the harsh storms to keep me covered enough. The Go-Goggles were that last thing I fetched.

After changing, I kept my camera on standby. My plan was to teleport near the mountain, use my Kineti-Pack to reach the top, take a picture of an ideal spawning spot, and call it a day. One flip through my scrapbook later, and I was ready.

I used my Unbound Rings to transport to the base of the mountain. The height was still daunting. _"I could use the Kineti-Pack now. But I have no idea how rough the ride will be. Best to play it safe…"_

I took it upon myself to actually climb the mountain for a while. As the geographic map showed earlier, the first kilometer up wasn't too steep. I could walk through this portion in a zigzag path.

Then I reached the point where my progress stopped last time. The incline steepened dramatically, and the winds picked up to an uncomfortable level. Snow hugged the mountain, making the terrain incredibly slippery.

I walked a few meters further, then lost my balance. With a thought, I activated the Kineti-Pack. I was able to right myself before I fell down the mountain. _"Eesh, almost lost my progress."_ Curious, I brushed the snow with the back of my hand. A fair clump of snow slid down with the direction of gravity. _"Loose. Wet. Not ideal for wall climbing."_ I looked up. _"Gonna have to 'fly' my way up the rest of the way."_

My Kineti-Pack couldn't actually fly. It could only slow my descent, or keep me levitating above a surface like a maglev train. So to create the illusion of flight, I used the latter function to propel myself up the mountainside. It wasn't easy. The winds howled, trying to push me off my straight path. The snow and vapor from the clouds around the mountain threatened to cover up my Go-Goggles. And I was constantly reminded how bitter cold the place was. But I pressured myself to stay on course, remaining about a foot off the rocky terrain and keeping a speed of about 10 kilometers per hour.

" _Okay, I've flown nonstop for about six minutes now. Another six should get me to the top if I keep the pace. Twelve minutes of strenuous Kineti-Pack flight, and four uses of my Unbound Rings should be enough to get me through this mission without passing out."_ An additional minute passed. My teeth chattered under the collar of my coat. _"Just a few more minutes, take the pics, and I can get out of this fucking cold…"_

Suddenly, a thick layer of snow came crashing down on me. An avalanche. The blustering snow and my aviator cap muffled its sounds, and my vision was diminished in these blizzard conditions. By the time I realized what it was, it was upon me. _"But how?! My Kineti-Pack runs so quietly, even if these roaring winds died down!"_ I tried to fight the avalanche with all my concentrated power into the Kineti-Pack. Somehow, I kept my altitude for few seconds. Then something hard pelted my head. It felt like a rock. I grew dizzy, made worse by going into freefall in the avalanche. _"Dang loose debris…"_

Then it hit me. A large boulder brushed against my back. Through hazy eyes, I could make out other boulder-sized shadows through the falling snow. _"This is a trap! I…I got to get out of here!"_ I tried to reactivate my Kineti-Pack, but it wasn't a split second, I had the heart-wrenching scream cross my mind again. _"No! I'm_ ** _not_** _going to be buried again!"_

With no way telling which way was up, I resorted to just pointing my Unbound Rings directly above my head. I thought of my island, but looking up from a particular spot. My rings glowed, and I could feel the energy sapping my stamina. But I didn't feel myself fall through a portal. At least…for a few seconds.

Everything abruptly changed. The dark cloudy overcast mixed with blizzards shifted to blazing sunlight under blue skies. Frigid temperatures became much hotter. My feeling of falling became a feeling like being thrown. Took me a couple of seconds to regain my bearings and confirm where I was. I was in the air over my island, hurdling upwards. All that acceleration from my fall was reversed in the manner I was teleported.

As I decelerated, I looked below. My main concern was where to land. _"Hm, I think that beach spot looks good."_ I kept my eyes trained on the coastal spot until my upward speed completely ceased. Only in my moment of weightlessness did I activate my Unbound Rings once more. The portal opened below me as I thought of the beach spot fresh in my mind. I fell right through, and onto the soft sand, landing comfortably on my feet.

The use of the rings and the Kineti-Pack made me feel tired, and the surprise avalanche gave me plenty of bruises. So I resigned to resting for the remainder of the day. But before I did, I wanted to check on my Kineti-Pack. I sat on the sand. At the same time, I stripped off my winter gear, and my black and white t-shirt. That sweet ocean breeze felt _so_ relieving. The ocean waves lapping on the beach also proved very comforting, especially without the fear of flying Pokémon coming to snatch me. With my registered fingerprint, I de-activated the suction of the device on my back.

"Shit!" To my dread, the Kineti-Pack had a concave impression that encompassed over half the device. Some of the metal ripped, revealing exposed damaged parts inside. I also inspected my winter coat and shirt. They had slashes along the backside, ruining them. My own back felt a bit sore around the spot where the Kineti-Pack latched, but otherwise intact. I guess the upside to this was the Kineti-Pack and my clothes had cushioned most of the blow from the grazed swipe of that boulder.

I groaned heavily. _"Come on! Now I got to get a replacement coat. But this…"_ I limply tossed the Kineti-Pack aside. _"…_ ** _this_** _is irreplaceable! Of all the times I could have got it damaged, it had to be when I_ ** _need_** _it for an important heist. There's no way up that mountain for me without it, unless I had a picture up where the base is. Now I can't progress further! Argh, shit!"_

I pressed my hands to my face and fell back. I let the beach setting cool me off, both physically and mood-wise. Then I sat back up. _"I hope I can fix it; a mechanical fixer, I am not. There's a few things I can do in the meantime. But if I can't fix it…then I'll have to look for…outside help…"_

* * *

{Present day, Pan's perspective}

"Stay by me," I murmured to Torracat.

He, Smeargle, and I had started our next trial. Upon arriving at Ula'ula Island, my first trial was at Hokulani Observatory. I was told the Trial Captain Sophocles had grown more accustomed to his position, but either they were lying, or he was too easily off-put by my charms. He stammered the whole time I tried to help him lure the Totem Vikavolt to our location. The Stag Beetle Pokémon cut the power to the facility when it arrived, and I had to battle it in the dark. When I beat it with Lopunny, the power went back on thanks to Molayne. Sophocles had passed out in the dark, likely when I bumped into him and he screamed like a girl. Nonetheless, I got the Electrium-Z.

The Steelium-Z and the Buginium-Z were found next by wandering the island. I had to chase down a wild Alolan Dugtrio for the former, and scan for the latter that was swarming with wild Venipede around it.

Now, I was tasked by Acerola to find the Totem Pokémon in an abandoned Thrifty Megamart. The little princess told me I could lure it out by uncovering paranormal phenomenon. Didn't sound too hard.

I used Torracat as a light. The bell on his neck gave a faint glow that was useful when we walked away from the entrance. There was no power to the mart; ceiling lights hung limply above. Tapu Bulu certainly did a number on this place, as boxes, shelves, and carts were strewn everywhere. Cobwebs were too numerous to count. The dank smell of mold and must invaded my nostrils. The air was oppressively dead, with no circular flow. It was also so moist the water vapor clung to my skin.

"I feel like I'm gonna sweat through my clothes any second,"I groaned.

Torracat didn't seem to mind, even though its smell was much more sensitive than mine. But the honor of repulsion of this place went to Smeargle. She was _not_ eager to enter such a dilapidating building. The moment we stepped foot inside, she freaked and jumped onto my back. She refused to touch such a dirty floor. Even now, she clung to my shoulders and wrapped her tail around my abdomen. She glanced every which way, making sour faces at all the dusty and moldy surfaces.

I glanced back to Smeargle. "Yeah, it ain't the most _glamorous_ place we've been to, is it?"

She snapped a glaring look. Some mix of expressions between, "Get me out of here!" and "You think?!"

I smirked, "Hey, if you help me complete this trial, I'll treat ourselves to a nice hot bubble bath. Sound good?"

That seemed to put her at ease, though I expected she wouldn't be complacent for long.

What bothered me more than the look of the place was the dead silence. Not even the sounds I heard outside a moment ago could be heard during our search. A few minutes in, I was worried _nothing_ was going to show up.

I tapped my foot impatiently as Torracat dug at some debris. "Geez, where are you, Mimikyu?" I whined out loud. "This is a haunted shopping mall, and I haven't seen one ghost…"

Suddenly, something turned on at the front of the mart. Screechy metal on metal broke the still sound of silence. The three of us tiptoed to the origin of the noise. The conveyor belt at one register was moving.

"That's weird. I thought there was no power in this place." I grinned. "Then that means we got a ghost on the loose!" I courageously stepped up to the register. "A-ha! I know you're here."

The conveyor belt abruptly stopped. Silence. Then, a tiny voice barely whispered, "Who's here?"

I put a hand to my chest. "Pan: the _best_ trainer who will ever grace the Pokémon world!"

The voice responded in the same manner, albeit delayed. "Who's here?" Then a Ghastly rose out of the cash register.

Slight disappointment was etched on my face. But at least I could get some action. "Torracat, use Heat Wave on Ghastly!"

Torracat leapt in front of me, presenting himself in the same confident pose I was. Then spewed pure heat from his mouth. Ghastly took the hit, wincing in pain. The Gas Pokémon promptly disappeared after that.

"Coward," I grunted. I wiped the sweat building on my forehead. The heat from the attack unfortunately lingered, adding to the already unbearable heat. "Let's…not do that again, Torracat."

Suddenly, a Pikachu scampered behind some boxes. Torracat hissed menacingly.

I rubbed my eyes. "Maybe it's a clue. Let's chase it!" We ran toward the left side of the mart and turned around the pile of boxes. The Pikachu wasn't there. Just a long aisle with abandoned shopping carts at the end. I rubbed my eyes again, then yawned. "Stupid tricks. And stupid heat making me drowsy."

"Are you good?" said the very soft voice.

I looked around. Torracat stood antsy next to me, and Smeargle was still on my back. Nobody else was in view. And my two companions gave no indication that they heard the voice. "Uh, what do you mean 'good'"?

"Are you good?" the voice insisted. Suddenly, one of the shopping carts careened down the aisle, straight at us.

I yelped. "Smeargle, Origin Pulse!"

Smeargle shot dark blue beams of light from her mouth as I stood sideways. The attack blasted the shopping cart back to where it was resting, smashing into a couple other carts as well. Furthermore, the lights briefly exposed an invisible Haunter.

"There! Torracat, Bite it this time!"

Torracat ran toward Haunter, but stopped short when the opponent finished rubbing his eyes. Haunter hesitantly dove into his shadow, then snuck a Shadow Sneak attack on Torracat. He barely phased, and gave a menacing sneer.

 _"Ha! Thanks to Torracat's Intimidate, that Haunter's attack did almost nothing."_

Torracat proceeded to Bite the Gas Pokémon on his tail. The ghost Pokémon screamed, then floated quickly away from us. Before I could say anything, Torracat ran after the ghost, chuckling to himself.

"Wait!" I protested crossly.

He fortunately heard me as he made it to the end of the aisle. But then the same Pikachu darted by him. With a hiss, he chased the Pikachu.

"Damn it!" I ran after him. "I said wait!" Not only did he not hear my shouts, but he vanished when I reached the end of the aisle where he was. "Shit! Where did he go?" I wandered each of the aisles, making sure I didn't skip any place. No Torracat. No ghosts. Dead silence.

The heat felt even worse as every second passed. I pinched my sweat-drenched clothes off my skin every so often. "Geez, why is it such a sauna in here?" I yawned. "And this heat seems to be exhausting me…" I leaned an arm against a set of shelves. My eyes drooped a bit. "So tired…maybe I should…rest a bit…" I turned my back against the shelves.

Smeargle yelped and smacked my face with her tail. Red paint splotches etched across my face.

That snapped me to my senses. "Sorry; forgot you were there for a sec."

Smeargle grumbled to herself and groomed her backside. Her grip on me was slackening, and she seemed as tired as I was.

"It must be this heat," I thought aloud. _"Maybe if Smeargle used Glaciate…"_ I sighed. _"No. That move could spook away the Totem Pokemon. I don't want to fail…I can't fail again…"_

"Are you loved?" whispered the voice again.

I snapped, "Where _are_ you?" The sound seemed to come from the back of the mart. I ran to the right corner. Without Torracat, I could barely see anything. A display of Poke Dolls was all that I could distinctly make out close by me.

"Are you loved?" said the tiny voice again. This time, I could make the voice out to be distinctly masculine. Kind of like a very young man.

I clenched my fists. "Step out where I can see you, you creep! I prefer a guy who I can be 'hands on' with."

Nothing appeared for a minute. Then there was movement by the display. Took me a couple of seconds to realize a Pikachu Doll and a Marill Doll were levitating off the display shelves.

"Smeargle, use Origin Pulse again!" I growled.

Smeargle obliged when I bent down so she could fire her attack over my shoulder. The light beams knocked the dolls away, and revealed a Gengar that used Psychic on them.

I took a step toward it. "So…are _you_ the Totem Pokemon?"

The Gengar laughed micheviously, then directed a Shadow Punch at me.

I turned around, letting Smeargle blow the attack. "I challenge you to…" But when I turned back, the Gengar was gone. I pulled at my twin tails. " _Another_ fake out?! Fuck! I'll turn this shop upside down…again, if I have to find the stupid Totem Pokémon!"

A box from a shelf hurled at us. We only had enough reaction time to shield ourselves with our arms. The box didn't harm us much, but lots of dust and spores exploded onto us. Now Smeargle was _pissed_. She jumped off my back and frantically inspected her body. Then she angrily pointed her tail in front of her like a melee weapon, barking at her invisible assailant.

"I'm getting tired of this…" I shouted weakly. I still had this drowsy feeling weighing on me. I felt like a soggy sponge that was about to flop over at any second under this heat. "Got to keep…going. Can't lose…ever again…"

Then I barely spot the Pikachu through the darkness. It was scampering among some boxes toward the back wall.

"There! After that Pikachu!" I mustered. Smeargle followed me, though she dragged her feet. I jumped over the boxes, knocking over one. I couldn't see the Pikachu again, but I was more determined than ever to find the overrated mouse. "You're not getting away this time!" I muttered under my breath. I used my right hand to run against the wall, while I used my other hand to wipe the sweat off my face. Smeargle smartly wrapped her tail around my left leg to keep pace with me.

Then I felt a doorknob. "Here!" I shook it. The knob refused to budge, and the door kept shut as tight as a drum. I banged the door. "Come _on_! When's this going to end?"

"End?" said the tiny male voice next to my ear. "End? End? End?"

I swatted at the air, but nobody was there. "Who's **here**? When will this end?" I said exasperatedly.

"End? End? Ennnnnnd?" The voice became more raspy and harsh. "There is no ennnnnnd!" A humanoid figure about my height appeared at the corner of my eye.

But when I turned, the figure was gone. "I saw you! That you, Acerola? You fucking with me?"

No response. Then I felt a hand, bigger than Smeargle's, grab my wrist. "It will never end between us…" The male voice returned, now sounding mysteriously more familiar.

Startled, I pressed against the wall. "Don't _touch_ me!" But nobody was there. Smeargle looked confused and exhaustingly cross. My heart was racing, snapping me out of my tired mood. My eyes darted to each aisle. I was _not_ going to be jumped upon this time. "Whoever you are," I said out loud. "You know this trial has to end at some point."

"This trial, that trial," said the detached, whispering voice. "Maybe win, maybe not."

"Of course I'll win," I boasted. "Just a matter of time…"

"Time. End. In the end…are you good…are you loved…for who you are?"

"…what?"

"Are you as good…are you as loved…as me?" The humanoid shadow appeared just out of my peripheral view again. I turned my head to the right. Dismayed once again that the figure vanish. But a loud *chunk* sound echoed off the wall. I followed the wall to the sound, leading me to another door. It was left open a crack.

"Smeargle, this must be it. Are you ready?" I whispered to her.

She nodded, but her body swayed like she was about to pass out.

"Oh, you poor thing…" I scooped her into my arms. Then I pulled a Hyper Potion out of my pocket to freshen her up. _"Smeargle is exhausted. Torracat has vanished. I'm hearing and seeing things. What kind of trial is this?"_ I was halfway done spraying Smeargle when it suddenly whipped out of my hands. It shot through the air and down an aisle before I could lift a finger. _"I outta…! No. Trial first. Then I'll show that Gengar who's the_ ** _boss_** _around here!"_

I creaked the door open a little more. Smeargle moved back onto my shoulders. I peeked my eyes inside. "Hello?" It was a very small room that could cram maybe nine people inside. And it was completely empty. Just a finicky light illuminated more than what I could see in the main shopping area. I nudged the door a little further. "Helloooo?" I stuck my head through, as did Smeargle. When we blinked, things changed. The walls were suddenly filled with blurry photos.

I opened the door the rest of the way and stomped inside. "What are these?" I squinted to try to see what was in the photos. When my face was mere centimeters away, the ceiling light went out for a second. Then it flashed back on. The photo instantly became clear. I audibly gasped. "What the fuck?!"

It was a photo of my brother. He looked about four years old, but he had the light brown hair, hazel eyes, and carefree demeanor I'd seen him in once before. I held my breath. "Why is this here?" I glanced at all the other photos. Each and every one of them was of Will. Some were when he was younger. Some had him playfully posing with our parents. Some were with his Pokemon at an older age. The Dartrix, the shiny Duskull, the Dewott, the Zoroark, and others I didn't remember him being with.

I was flabbergasted. Caught between boiled rage and seeded dread. "How are all these here?"

The door to the room slammed shut. Smeargle and I jumped. We rushed to it, but it was locked tight as a drum.

"It will never end…" said the familiar voice.

My eyes widened. My throat tightened. "No…" I squeaked. I slowly turned around. The figure stood before me, with the Pikachu by his side. I felt the color drain from my face. "No…you…"

"Hello, sis," said the figure of Will. He looked in his late teens, wearing dark-colored clothes.

I stammered profusely. "It…can't be…"

"We're forever entangled, you and I," he said. "I always return. I always stay one step ahead of you." His voice was harsh and slow, like he was meticulously driving each word into me like a hammered nail.

I pressed against the door. "Y-y-you c-can't! You can't b-b-be _him_! I-I-I saw you…you…you…"

"You. I know who you are. You are a **mistake**. You will **never** be better than me. You will **never** be loved by mom and dad, the way they love me."

"S-s-stop! S-stop it, Will!" I clutched my head and squeezed my eyes shut. "I'm n-not a mistake. I'm not…I'm not…I'm not…" Tears built up in my eyes.

There was a pause. "Do you… _hate_ me?" His voice changed to a more wistful tone.

I shut my eyes harder as the rage inside of me boiled out with my despair. "Yes, I hate you! I fucking **_hate_** you! I hate how mom and dad treated you blatantly better than me. I hate how they gave you all the attention, even to this day! I hate how you exposed me as a fraud! I hate how you easily beat me in battle!" I whipped my head up to look him in the eyes through my own teary eyes. "There! You _happy_ now?! That what you wanted to hear me say to you after…"

Then I remembered. The last time we crossed paths. The last words he said to me. "I'm a mistake, too. The whole Society is. And I will fix _everything_ ," he said before leaving me behind.

At this moment, I looked to Smeargle. She was swaying, like she was in a trace. _"Wait a minute. This…this isn't real."_ I pinched my skin hard."You're not real…" I murmured to myself.

He looked confused. "Your hate. I know that hate. I know how it feels inside."

I gritted my teeth. "Yeah? You better. Because someone is pulling a horrible prank on me. And that individual's gonna **pay**!" I whipped a finger at him. "And I know **you** are a **fake**!"

The person who looked like Will put a hand to his chest, seemingly hurt. Meanwhile, a dark aura engulfed the Pikachu beside him. The Pokémon even grew at least double its size. "Nooooo! I'm not a fake!" Will's voice turned harsh and raspy, even seeming more detached from his person.

I stood my ground, burning as much as the Pikachu. "Oh yes you are! See, I've been doing some extra studying on Pokémon. And there is a particularly nasty combo consisting of Hypnosis, Dream Eater, and Nightmare. The first move is used to sleep. The second is used to leech health. And the third damages foes with haunting images. And what common group of ghosts know these three moves?" I faked the pose of pushing up my glasses. "That'd be Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar. The same ones who tormented us in this mart. The same ones…who are helping you right now!"

At this moment, the very Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar I encountered before appeared behind the fake Will and enlarged Pikachu. The Gastly was spewing some low-frequency beams that were making Smeargle incredibly drowsy. Then a sort of life force was expelled from her to the Haunter. Gengar disappointingly looked like he just finished a Nightmare attack.

I accusingly pointed at them. "You guys have lured my Torracat away, and are hypnotizing and draining my poor Smeargle. But worst of all, you had the _gall_ to make it look like my own brother was coming from the grave?! That's just fucked up! And you know _you're_ messed up when that comment's coming from a member of Team Celeste! So come at me….totem faker!"

There was a slight tremble. The pictures all turned into pictures of Pikachu. Then the harsh, totally-not-Will voice now hissed, "You call meeeeeee a fake?! You don't know the meeeeeaning!"

The body of Will stiffened. His skin turned to an icy blue. "Pan…" His mimicked voice croaked as he shakily lifted a hand. Like he was trying to reach me. Although I knew he was fake, I almost choked seeing this state of him. Especially when he just crumpled to the floor like a ragdoll and vanished in a ghostly haze.

When I refocused on the Pokémon, I realized the walls around us disappeared. Only blackness surrounded us. The grossly humid heat I felt moments ago changed to skin-chilling cold. My frustration returned. "What is this? What kind of Totem Pokémon are you?"

Finally, the Pikachu flashed away. In its place was a Mimikyu, just as enlarged as its average kind. "Seeeee meeeee?" The Totem Mimikyu said in a harsh, unworldly tone.

I ran up to Smeargle and pulled her tail. "Hey! Snap out of it!" I yelled at the top of my voice.

I knew she hated anyone pulling her tail. So, as I expected, she woke up and slapped my face with her red-paint-dipped tail. Her face was as red as she painted mine, and she shrilled at me while caringly gripping her tail.

But I scowled right back, "You were asleep! You wanna blame someone, blame **them**!" I pointed to Totem Mimikyu and the three ghost Pokémon.

Smeargle slowly turned her head to them, and gave them a glowering look. While the Mimikyu seemed unfazed, the three ghosts flinched nervously.

I crossed my arms and gave my own unapologetic look. "You guys fucked up now. She ain't holding back when you make her angry. Smeargle, Origin Pulse."

She fully faced the opponents with a dark blue aura surrounding her. With a raging shout, she blasts dozens of light beams from her body. Anticipating the attack, the three levitating ghosts fled into the darkness. But Totem Mimikyu remained unfazed. The Pikachu mimic took multiple Origin Pulse attacks and fell limp on the floor.

While Smeargle seethed, I gave myself a fist bump. "Yes! Now, Mimikyu, forfeit that Z-Crystal you're guarding now that…"

Suddenly, a dark blob dashed behind Smeargle, slashing her before darting back into the shadows. She howled in pain and fell to the ground.

" _Shit, she sustained too much damage from the Dream Eater earlier."_ Before I moved, the dark blob came from the front, roughly bashed her across the head, and sent her flying right at me. I caught her and took a few steps back, though I toed the edge of the visible floor. The blob darted closely around us a few times. Then it was gone again before I could track it. _"Geez, who's that Pokémon?"_ That's when I noticed Mimikyu on the floor. Or rather, the Pikachu rag as flat as a pancake on the floor. _"It's Mimikyu! It must have used its disguise as a decoy."_

The blob of the real Mimikyu zipped under the rag, fitting it back on itself. The Pikachu head was pathetically limp to one side, but the eye holes underneath flashed angrily.

" _And it's fast!"_ I heard Smeargle groan in pain in my arms. "Okay, Smeargle. You did well so far, but you need a rest…" I reached down to the PokeBalls on my skirt belt. They were gone! "What? But how?" I narrowed my eyes to Mimikyu. "You! Give me my PokeBalls, _and_ my Torracat back!"

The Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar returned from the shadows. They drifted behind the Totem Mimikyu, snickering at me.

"You can't seeeeee?" screeched Mimikyu. "You're blinded. Just. Like. Meeeeeee!" The Disguise Pokémon motioned his ghostly hand for his cohorts to attack.

The Gastly lunged first, readying a Lick attack. I held Smeargle close to me and squinted my eyes. "You think I'm afraid? You just made me angry…"

There was a screechy hiss from the shadows. To my right, a blur of red and orange tackled Gastly. As the creature chomped down on the Gastly's gaseous tail, a tinge of relief swept through me. "Torracat!" The Fire Cat Pokémon finished off his opponent with a Heat Wave, then glanced a grin to me.

The Haunter and Gengar flinched before they could lunge at me. Behind them, Totem Mimikyu tilted his head. "Not lost? So, you discarded your pride and returned for your trainer?"

Torracat turned to them and hissed, triggering his Intimidate ability on them. I set Smeargle aside, then narrowed my eyes to my opponents. "Not quite. True, we've been kindred spirits since we met in my younger days. But we were never really friends. No, what we really want…is victory. We just mutually recognize and respect each other's pride." I switched to a lower tone. "And when you wound that pride, you make us angry. And you won't like us when we're angry…"

On cue, Torracat blasted Heat Wave again. Mimikyu was quick enough to dodge the attack, but the other two took the attack. While the two ghosts were briefly stunned, Torracat leapt at the Haunter and used Acrobatics on him, making him faint, too. He stood on top of his defeated foe with a gleeful grin.

But that didn't last long, as Gengar and Mimikyu rushed at him from either side. They used Shadow Punch and Slash respectively.

At this moment, I shouted, "Torracat, dodge Mimikyu's attack. Then take on Gengar with your Bite attack."

He twisted his body, letting Mimikyu dart by him. When he turned to face the Gengar, he had little time to react to the Shadow Punch. All he could do was Bite hard on the attack. He was sent flying to my left, but landed on his feet. With a sad look, he whimpered and scrunched to the floor. Gengar stopped before him, snickering at his cowardly opponent.

Mimikyu made an eerie sort of chuckle. "Is heeeeee too scared now?"

I smirked, _"You idiots. He does this all the time."_

As I expected, Torracat gave off a glint of satisfaction in his eyes. His opponents had fallen for his false pleads for mercy! He toughened his stance and meowed intimidatingly. But then his body glowed.

I flinched. _"_ ** _That_** _doesn't happen all the time."_

His body grew larger, morphing into a bipedal form. When the transformation finished, he let out a more earnest roar.

"Incineroar!" I clapped my hands together with glee. "Finally!"

He flashed me a grin, then narrowed his eyes toward his opponents. The Gengar was closer to him, and was now the cowering one. Incineroar growled, then ran at the Gengar. He raised his arms and spun along the floor like a top with that forward momentum. His attack made a direct hit on the panicking Gengar, and made his opponent faint.

"And you learned Darkest Lariat, too!" I beamed. "Good. You don't really need Roar, anyway."

Incineroar scoffed at me and folded his arms.

I copied his stance. "Really? You're how old and evolved and you're _still_ going to make a fuss at every other complement I give you?"

He grunted stubbornly.

Mimikyu made some creepy clicking sounds, then ran at Incineroar. "I still stand. Face meeeeee!"

" _Looks like the Mimikyu is going to use Play Rough. That's especially bad now that my Incineroar gained the secondary Dark type."_ "Incineroar, keep that thing away with Heat Wave!"

He made some sort of retort, but puffed his chest. Then he released his Heat Wave; not from his mouth, but his naval.

Mimikyu was hit directly. As he took on the flames, he raised his shadowy hand. Suddenly, similar flames shot from that hand, countering the Heat Wave.

"Did you just Mimic that move?" I muttered under my breath. "Or did you Copycat?"

"I just did what you can do," said Mimikyu. "Meeeee. Meeeeee!" He waved his fake Pikachu head side to side, like he was waving a victory flag. Then his fake head dipped in front of him, like he was cressfallen. "I like Pikachu moves better. Wouldn't you….love that better? To do things _his_ way?" Part of his voice seemed to be sent my direction.

I felt a vein throb in my head.. "What?! What is _wrong_ with you? You got some fixed obsession with **me** as much as **Pikachu**?"

Insulted for being ignored, Incineroar began another Darkest Lariat attack. But Mimikyu made another soul-punching screech. A strange energy tether connected the two of them. This stopped Incineroar's attack. He seemed to wince in pain as Mimikyu took a deep breath.

"Pain Split," I gritted my teeth.

"You will know my pain," Mimikyu chided Incineroar. Once the attack finished, he shifted to spewing flames again. Then he turned to me. " **You** know my pain. We aspire to beeeeeee like someone. Someone in the spotlight. The attention." His voice became a mix of Will's and his own. The room turned even colder. "But you can't, can you? How can you beeeeee like him?"

I clenched my fists. "Like him? _Like_ him?!" I seethed. "No. You think we are so alike? You are mistaken. There is one huge difference between you and I. **You** obsess to be **like** Pikachu. But me? I **don't** want to be _like_ my brother. I want to **surpass him**!" I raised my right arm, showing my pink Z-Ring. With my other hand, I switched out the Buginium-Z I tried out earlier and placed the Flyinium-Z. _"Thank Arceus Mimikyu didn't make the Z-Crystals in my pocket disappear."_

I shouted to Incineroar, "Let's end this!" Then I followed each of the poses I learned to achieve the Flying-type Z-move.

"What?" Mimikyu flinched and stopped attacking with Heat Wave.

Incineroar flexed his muscles intimidatingly as the energy from my Z-Ring transferred to him. " **Supersonic Skystrike**!" I shouted as I ended my pose. With a grin, he leapt high into the air. Far beyond the height of the single ceiling light and disappeared into the darkness.

Mimikyu and I just looked up for a few seconds. Then I gave the Disguise Pokémon a malicious smile. "It's over. Nowhere to hide."

Mimikyu just stood there, silent. Then he sighed, "I suppose. It's over for meeeee. As it will eventually for youuuuuuuuu…"

Before I could question his last words, Incineroar fell back to the ground. Mimikyu made a scream so loud I had to cover my ears. Smoke blew out from the area of impact. The ceiling light blew out, and I was alone in darkness.

Then a whisper that sounded like Will's voice said close to my ear, "Pan…I'm coming for you…"

I gave a muffled yelp as I flinched away from the sound. But nobody was there. "Fuck you, Mimikyu!" I spluttered.

Suddenly, the lights came back on. The smoke cleared. It was just Incineroar, Smeargle, and I in the small room we entered. The walls were bare, and the single ceiling light flickered occasionally. Incineroar looked around confused, as the Totem Pokémon was gone.

I blinked, thinking how the room seemed bigger when Mimikyu was around. _"How was that physically possible?"_ Then I noticed a shiny object by Incineroar's feet. A Ghostium-Z. I picked it up, mixed feelings over the victory. "Fine, I guess. But still, fuck you, Mimikyu," I grumbled.

As I put the Ghostium-Z in my pocket, I realized my belt of PokeBalls was back on my waist. Relieved, I took out Smeargle's PokeBall and faced her. "Here we go. You can take a good rest. And of course, a hot bubble bath incoming as promised." I turned to Incineroar. "This isn't over. We've got more training to do."

I pushed down on the door handle. With a scream, Acerola nearly fell into the room. "Get ou…oh!" She smoothed her skirt. "Oh, thank Arceus! You're alright!"

I glared at her. "Alright?! I…"

But she continued, "That new Mimikyu's been getting more and more hostile to trial goers. Keeps making little changes to the layout of this Megamart, too. I'm going to have to teach him some proper manners if he's to continue being the Totem Pokémon of this trial." There was an awkward silence between us. Without a word, we agreed to get out of the haunted mart. Fresh, cooler air never felt so good. Acerola quickly bowed her head. "I apologize for any inconvenience that Mimikyu gave you!"

I kept my cool, but jabbed a finger at her chest. "You better! But…I got the Ghostium-Z, so I passed…right?"

"Yes," she said nervously.

"Good. Now, do you happen to know where I could find other Z-Crystals on this island?"

"Well, there's some Icinium-Z that you could find in the caves up on Mount Lanakila."

I narrowed my eyes. "Fine…" I lifted my finger off of her. As mad as I was, it wasn't really her fault, per se. And my parents would kill me if I had an Elite Four member weary of me. "That'll make us square for… what I had go through for this trial." The sun was starting to set, giving a nice scenic view of the ocean from where we stood. Too bad the Thrift Megamart killed any nice mood I could have of that view. I stormed off with my head held high. "Come, Incineroar. Tomorrow's another day for Z-Crystal hunting."

* * *

{The next day, Will's perspective}

 _[You called for me, Will?]_ said Knave as he approached me.

"Hm? Oh, hi," I murmured distractedly. I sat at the hill peak, just staring at my broken Kineti-Pack for at least an hour.

 _[Is it about your hovering pack thing?]_

"Oh…no…" I finally averted my gaze and turned to Knave. "Something else to do…to keep me busy off of fixing this thing for a while."

He smirked, _[Were you trying to_ stare _the pack into fixing itself?]_

I rolled my eyes. "If only. For now, I got a different problem to solve." I began putting on my winter gear. "I got a new facility I need to break in through. And it's on top of a snowy, freezing mountain. So I need to assemble a team to go with me."

Knave coolly crossed his arms. _[And you want you're resident Ice-type subordinate on lock. Cool! Who's our teammates? How many?]_

"Well, you know I work well with teams no greater than six. For my telepathic limit reasons. The inside is moderately heated, but I can't discount any surprise traps that'll send us outside. So it's best if I bring along those who can resist the cold more easily. **You** are a no-brainer. Primrose and Bravado are Fire-types, so they can generate their own heat. Joules is somewhat ice resistant by her Water-typing. And…"

 _[She's "cold" by nature?]_

I gave him a look. "You've been hanging around Bravado recently?"

He put his hands up. _[Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Just had to walk into that joke while it was hanging so exposed.]_

"…but yeah, by her nature, she pretty much fights through anything and anyone, no matter the terrain." I frowned, "But that leaves me two spots left."

Knave tapped his foot as he thought, _[Yeah, I don't think Sherwood or Gardna would like the cold. Or anyone else on our team.]_

I finished putting on my bundled clothes, keeping them over some more casual attire. "Right. So…I'm going to recruit a new member."

 _[Ooh! A new wild encounter. What's it been? Two years since the last time you got some wild Pokemon to join us on the island?]_

"Yeah," I said flatly. I reached for my scrapbook and flipped through the pictures. In the Alola region section, there was a pictured ad of the new Alola Pokemon League building. "Let's try here, on Mount Lanakila." I put away the scrapbook, then opened a portal for Knave and me to jump through.

I imagined being high above where the league building was. Which meant that Knave and I were in free fall through the other side of the portal. As we fell, I could see a few people below along the paths. But there was a rock with a side facing away from any possible spectators. Keeping with physics, I opened a second portal to make us fall in reverse, then opened a third portal at peak of feeling weightless to fall nicely behind the rock.

Knave grinned, _[You've been practicing.]_

I couldn't hide my smile from the adrenaline rush. _[Yeah. Too bad I can rarely use it outside of practice.]_

We had landed on the high mountainside of Lanakila. To get to the wild Pokémon, Knave and I descended to the midpoint area. It was a wide open area, with dirt paths and snowy grasslands. Groups of Alolan Vulpix and Alolan Sanshrew we in the tall grass, playing. An Absol was climbing up the mountain. Another Absol was aided by a Vanillish against a Rising Star trainer. A Castform was making it hail over two sparring Crabrawler.

Knave waved to a pack of Sneasel passing by. _[So, did you have a particular Pokémon in mind to catch?]_

I kept scanning the area. _[An Ice-type. Someone well-rounded.]_ Then I spot some Snorunt huddling at the far side. _[Like them.]_

Knave and I walked up to the Snorunt. One of my steps made some grass rustle. The Snorunt turned to us, started. I tightened my gloves. "Snorunt. All of you. I challenge you to a battle. Perhaps one among you is worthy to join me."

The Snorunt were still a bit nervous, but huddled together in a triangular formation against me.

"Then let's begin!" I smiled. _[Knave, start with Brick Break. Only one hit per Snorunt. Don't want to make them faint too quickly.]_

 _[Got it,]_ Knave nodded. He ran at the Snorunt head on. In turn, all the Snorunt charged with a Headbutt attack. Their mob formation provided a solid offense and defense. But Knave simply dashed around their right flank. They were too slow to turn, and awkwardly knocked into each other. This allowed Knave to run in and indiscriminately hit each one with a Brick Break. _[Ha! This is too easy?]_

Some of the Snorunt broke away, fleeing the battle. Some fell to the ground, feebly rolling about. But about half still shook off the super-effective attack. Now, with Knave amongst them, they had him surrounded. They bared their teeth, revealing their next group attack to be Ice Fang.

 _[Keep yourself guarded with Blizzard,]_ I commanded.

 _[With a twist.]_ Knave spun on his toes, spreading a harsh snowy blast from his mouth. All the Snorunt halted and hunkered down where they stood. Some fell over, unable to stand against the close-ranged Blizzard. But three among them activated their Protect, effectively blocking any damage.

 _[Thinning the horde,]_ I thought. _[So which of these three are the most effective team player? Knave, rush in with Brick Break!]_

He bared his claws and rushed at the three again. His first pick was the centermost Snorunt. To our surprise, the Snorunt lowered its Protect barrier, shrieked, and jumped out of Knave's way. More surprising to me was what this Snorunt looked like now that I got a good look at him. His outer body was clad in cyan, not the usual yellow exterior common amongst Snorunt.

 _[Hey, this one's a shiny! That's incredibly rare. Maybe we should…]_ I sighed mid-thought. The shiny Snorunt was tucked into himself, shivering and facing away from Knave. _[It seems too jumpy and skittish. Nice as he looks, he would not quite work for our team.]_

 _[Oh well,]_ Knave agreed. He switched to the left Snorunt; a regular colored one. This one kept his Protect barrier up. It successfully held once again. But then he dropped his shield and called something out to his bretheren.

Knave looked back to me and translated, _[The Snorunt are about to run away. You think_ ** _this_** _one's good?]_

 _[Maybe,]_ I pondered. _[But let's check the last one, just in case. Brick Break it, of course.]_

 _[Alright…]_ Knave leapt at the Snorunt to the right, bearing both his claws. She also held up her Protect for protection. But upon Brick Break's impact, the Protect failed. It shattered, and Knave's arm kept on swinging down upon the helpless regular colored Snorunt. Then he stopped. Not by his own volition. Rather, because of the shiny Snorunt. At the last second, this Snorunt leapt between the two combatants and put up his own Protect.

 _[Woah!]_ Knave's mouth fell open. _[When did you become so fast?]_

The shiny Snorunt didn't mutter any audible sounds, but he locked eyes with his opponent and made a posture that I assumed was trying to puff out his almost non-existent chest.

I gave a confident smile. _[_ ** _There_** _is our potential guy!]_

Knave lowered his arms, grinning. _[Sweet. So what now?]_

But in the moment of that grin, the shiny Snorunt panicked. He dropped his Protect and ran off. His feet barely touched the ground as he dashed away.

 _[Geez, he_ ** _is_** _fast!]_ said Knave. _[I didn't think Snorunt could move like that.]_

I started running after the Snow Hat Pokemon. _[Quick, after him!]_

We ran down the mountain, through grass and snow. But the shiny Snorunt maintained his distance. I could sprint with Knave just fine, but even he seemed at awe with how fast this Snorunt was running. It seemed plausible that I would tire out before the terrified Snorunt.

Then Snorunt ran into a cave. At the entrance, I halted. Knave kept going a few paces further, before realizing I stopped. _[Hey, Will, he's getting away! Why'd you stop…?]_ He walked back to me and noticed how I was staring indefinitely into the cave. My heartbeat slowed, while my mind seemed to be running directionless. _[Oh…]_ Knave bit his lip. _[Will?]_ He tapped my slightly shaky hand. I snapped out of my aimless thoughts and looked down to him. He returned a pained expression. _[I'm right here. You won't be buried, ever again. But…if this is too…]_

I shook my head. _[I'll…I'll be fine.]_ I took a deep breath. Together, we stepped into the cave. Knave still had his claws gently pressed against my fingertips. As immediately as the moment came, it was washed away with relief just as quickly. _[You can go on ahead. Use your Agility.]_

 _[Are you sure?]_

I nodded affirmatively. _[I'm sure. Just hope we hadn't lost that Snorunt.]_

Knave slowly nodded, then sprinted ahead of me at blinding speed.

Once the echo of Knave's scraping footsteps dissipated, it was just me and my footsteps. The walls of the cave were coated in ice. The sun from outside reflected off these icy surfaces, giving the cave a dim, artificial glow throughout. For a couple of minutes, I was alone. I thought I was completely at ease with my past. But in moments where the caves slightly narrowed, I felt a lot more claustrophobic than I expected. The walls almost seemed to reach out and clench me from all sides. The cold air plunged so far below zero, I could probably fall forever. But it was all a trick of my mind. I could blink hard, and all perspective became clear. "I'm still here. I will never be buried again," I said under bated breath.

Then I heard commotion. Elated, I ran the rest of the way. _[Knave, you found him?]_

 _[Yeah.]_ I caught up with him at an intersection. Snorunt was chomping down on Knave's right claw, using Ice Fang. He stubbornly clenched his teeth around his opponent's wrist. But Knave seemed more annoyed than hurt. _[Let go of me! A Snubbull has more dignity than you.]_

His flailing arm finally swung Snorunt off. But the Snow Cap Pokémon huffed and blew a Frost Breath attack.

Knave held his ground, with both his arms crossed in front of him. He gasped throughout the attack. _[That stung! Is this what 'cold' actually feels like?]_

I scratched my head. _[This attack is meant to be critically damaging. But shouldn't you be able to resist it?]_

He shook off the ice flakes and grumbled. _[Yeah, but this attack really hurt. It's like he's been getting stronger and faster as I've been sparring with him._

Snorunt scowled, hopping between each foot like he was preparing for anything.

 _[Hm. This Snorunt knows Ice Fang, Protect, Headbutt, and Frost Breath. It doesn't have any stat-boosting moves, so how as he been getting stronger?]_ Then I got an idea. _[Knave, how about you try Punishment? Don't launch the attack, just hold the energy on your palm.]_

 _[Okay…]_ he puzzled. He held out his right hand upwards. A pool of dark energy rose from his palm. It shaped into a boomerang-like disc, getting bigger and bigger. To a size over twice that of any Weavile. Knave had to hold it above his head. _[What the...?]_ He looked at Snorunt, who's eyes grew wide as he quivered before the dark energy disk. _[ThisSnorunt has_ ** _that much_** _of a boost? He's jacked! How?]_

I grinned, _[He's not just a shiny Snorunt. He's a shiny Snorunt with the Moody ability. How lucky are we?]_ I walked forward, getting between the two. _[You can call off your attack now. I think I can get through to him.]_

The energy disk dissipated. _[Sweet.]_

Snorunt gave me a perplexed look.

I held up my hands. "Hey, little guy. Sorry we attacked your group like that. But, see, I'm not exactly some run-of-the-mill Pokémon trainer. I'm the leader of Team Smear…"

Knave held back a chuckle. _[…who could use a better team name…]_

I glanced him a look. "Like Bravado's idea was better?"

 _[It would have been funnier,]_ he resigned.

"Come up with a better name, then we can talk about it."

Snorunt seemed more intent to listen, seeing how I could converse with Knave so seamlessly.

I shrugged. "Regardless, I lead a team of Pokémon, like this Weavile here. Our goal is to expose a secret organization known as the Alchimian Society, and take out their subgroup Team Celeste. It's a task that takes _years_ , but we've been able to chip away at them piece by piece. Our foe is resilient, to be sure, and grows about as fast as we can stop them. But we pinpointed a stronghold of theirs. If we can ransack it, I'm certain it will deal a massive blow."

I inched closer to Snorunt. "And this is where you could come in. The stronghold is situated on a snowy mountaintop, harsher than this one. I could really use another Ice-type to assist me on this mission. And you got some pretty impressive abilities."

Snorunt seemed to rapidly switch between bashfulness and eagerness. He mumbled some things out loud.

Knave translated, _[He says that his Moody ability has been messing with him a bit. Makes his mood changes more exaggerated.]_

I crouched to Snorunt's level and held out a hand. "That's okay. I'll see if I can work something out with that. But, it's up to you. Would you like to travel with me?"

Snorunt backed away at first. Then he beamed and leapt at my hand to high-five it.

Knave fist-bumped the air. _[Yes! Another teammate, and fellow Ice-type guy!]_

"Great! Now…" I used my Unbound Ring to open a small portal. Out popped a microchip-like device. I held it for Snorunt to see. "This is a Micro-Tag. Alchimian Society invented it. Originally, they use these things to tag a trainer's Pokemon, and it would render their PokeBall useless to recall them. It basically prevents _any_ PokeBall device from working on the Pokemon this thing is clipped to. But I've found a better use for it. Since it prevents all PokeBalls from catching them, I have decided to clip them on wild Pokemon who willingly join our cause."

Knave turned and lifted his frill-like collar. Underneath was an identical Micro-Tag clipped to him, which he pointed out without touching it.

I continued, "It's totally harmless for the wearer. And can resist any damage, as far as I know. There is one caveat: the only way to take it off is by the one who put it on. It has a fingerprint failsafe, so Celeste grunts could tag Pokémon without worrying about its trainer being able to rip them off. So in this case…" I pushed the Micro-Tag closer to Snorunt. "…I want _you_ to be the one to put it on. That way, if you change your mind and want to be free to be captured by another trainer, you can simply tap it again and it falls right off. So, one last time, do you wish to join Team Smear?"

Snorunt carefully picked up the Micro-Tag, inspecting it carefully. Then, he reached down and placed it on his underbelly.

I rubbed Snorunt's head. "Welcome to the team, buddy!"

He sheepishly grinned, saying some sort of thanks in turn.

Suddenly, footsteps broke our moment. The echoes of a person's boots indicated they were not too far from us. Snorunt shrieked and ran off.

 _[Hey, come back here!]_ Knave ran after Snorunt and pinned him in place before he got too far.

"Hello?" said a female voice.

I looked down the cave pathway the voice originated from. By the volume of her voice and footsteps, I figured she was around the corner and would be in view in a few seconds. All instincts told me to walk away before I could be spotted. But I remained standing in the middle of the intersection. _"Something about that voice. Seems…familiar…"_

"I know someone's here," says the voice in a more irritated tone. "Just show yourself already."

My heart stopped. _"No way…that's…!"_ Every part of me was screaming to move, but I was too shocked from recognizing the voice.

Then the figure turned the corner. It was a woman older than me, wearing winter clothes. But what gave her specifically away was her pink twin tails and a large bang over her right eye. _"My sister?!"_ She made one or so steps my way…then stopped.

We stood far enough that I could just make out who she was. It was just us in each other's view. Knave and Snorunt were fortunately out of sight. We locked eyes for only a second. Long enough for me to see the utter disbelief on her face, even more so than I. _"Pan?!"_ I hadn't seen her in over a year. And I wanted to keep it that way.

I bolted down the cave tunnel Knave and Snorunt went.

"Will?!" she blurted. Her boots clomped along the rocky floor. She seemed to be as fast as I could run, making my retreat all the more serious.

I ran up to Knave and Snorunt, but didn't slow my running at all. _[Knave, we're leaving!_ ** _NOW!_** _]_

Knave was caught off-guard by my sudden urgency. But quickly nodded, _[Yes, Will!]_ He hugged his arms around Snorunt's head and said to him, _[We got to go!]_

Before Snorunt could grasp the situation, I opened a portal and pushed him and Knave with me through it.

"Hey! Come ba-!" I could hear her shouts, but didn't see her. The three of us landed on my island beach. I looked back to see the portal close, with no sight of my sister through it.

I let myself fall on my back. "Thank Arceus!"

 _[Was that your sister?]_ exclaimed Knave.

 _[…yeah. But I don't think she spotted us…]_

* * *

{Pan's perspective}

There he was. Again. Standing in the middle of a cave tunnel intersection was someone who looked like my brother.

"Will?" I gasped under my breath.

But the moment his name left my lips, the kid bolted.

"Will?!" I blurted. I ran as fast as I could in my heavy boots. _"No way…that wasn't…?!"_ The echoes of the kid's footsteps seemed to indicate he could run at least as fast I could. "Hey! Come back…here…!"

But when I reached where he stood and looked down the tunnel he ran, nobody was there.

I blinked rapidly. Then rubbed my eyes. _"But…there was someone here…right?"_ I shook my head and stormed onward in a huff. "Fucking damn it, that Mimikyu!" I exasperated. "His stupid illusions _still_ have me seeing my brother when he's not there! If that Acerola doesn't fire that Totem Pokemon, I'm gonna…!"

But my rage was immediately lifted upon reaching the dead end of this tunnel. There was a rock in the center of a mini-cavern. Sticking out of this rock were Icium-Z.

"Ooh…" I gingerly plucked one of the crystals out. _"Acerola was right; they are just sitting here for the taking!"_ Then I huffed as I placed it in my coat pocket. _"I guess she's off the hook…for now…"_ I walked back the way I came, going down the mountain. _"A lot colder than I expected for an Alolan mountain. But no matter. I now have ten Z-Crystals. Just eight more to go!"_


	28. Mending Bonds

{Approx. 7 years ago}

Today was different. Not that every day has been normal on this island. We still had to be weary of the flying Pokémon, confined to the dense forest. Our team members had almost doubled, with Joules being the latest ally to join a few months ago. I think my tenth birthday passed. I don't know, I lost track of time. But I know I'd been on this island for over four years. Surviving every day.

But today was different. I trained under Sensei for three years. A ritual streak on a daily basis. But today, he called this day off. Some business of his he had to take care of. He did not wish to share with the rest of his team, not yet. So I patiently waited in meditation. A shady spot close enough to the beach to hear the waves lapping the shore.

 _[Thank you for waiting.]_ Sensei's thoughts reached out to me before I heard his footsteps. _[Mind if I join you?]_

 _[It'd be a pleasure,]_ I said without moving an inch.

He sat down next to me. Together, we held a meditative silence. I regulated my breathing. Slow, deep breaths, almost in rhythm to the cresting waves. My posture as straight as I could, for optimal passage of breath. I kept my eyes shut, and my muscles as still as I could. But Sensei still held better restraint of movement than me.

 _[Be still, young one,]_ he remarked.

 _[Yes, Sensei.]_

 _[I meant more about your mind.]_

 _[Huh?]_

 _[It is buzzing with such activity. I can feel an eagerness to ask me something, but holding back.]_

 _[Oh. Uh…not really. I mean, I don't want to be rude. Your business is your business, you know?]_

 _[I don't think I know.]_

I could tell he was humoring me. _[Well…we missed a training session. We_ _ **never**_ _missed a day to train since we started earnestly. Even when we were busier than usual.]_

There was a puzzling feeling in his mind. _[I see. I am humbled by your concern for me.]_ He paused for minute or two. I didn't dare interrupt his silence. _[There is not a lot left for me to teach you.]_

 _[No?]_ I thought surprisingly. _[I feel like I still have a lot to learn. Like,_ _ **a lot**_ _.]_

 _[That is true for anyone at any age. I still learn new things to this day. True, you still have a long life ahead of you. But you have made considerable strides on your path to being a Pokémon Trainer, for someone your age._

My eyebrows furrowed. _[I don't see myself as a "trainer". I'm…something else…maybe. But you've seen other trainers face your trainer, right? Outside of my unique abilities, the method of training you've given me can't be that different than what other trainers-to-be have gone through…]_

 _[Perhaps. But, if you doubt your own progress, tell me. What do you know about your own skills, so far?]_

 _[Uh, everything?]_

 _[Yes. Everything. What have we come to determine of your skills over our years of training?]_

 _[Well…my telepathy is better than I expected. We determined it has a, comfortable, range of over a hundred meters, but gets shaky beyond that. Like static through an intercom. It also can link up to six others telepathically, though only if it is you, or someone I've developed a sort of bond with. Granted, the one I'm telepathically communicating with has to be willingly "open" to sharing our thoughts. And both the number of individuals I can communicate with and the distance I can communicate can be pushed beyond…but at the cost of my stamina.]_

 _[Your telepathy is quite remarkable. And I don't just mean it to compare to my own. Human psychics are pretty rare. Do you see any room for improvement on your telepathy?]_ He asked when I gave paused.

 _[Maybe my stamina? I tire out pretty quickly.]_

 _[Yes, that is true. In more ways than one.]_

 _[Yeah, I ain't exactly a physical fighter. Could improve there, too, but that isn't my strong suit.]_

 _[What about your other strong suit? Your 'persuasion'?]_

I tensed up. _[It's…okay. It's like you said; works kind of like your Instruct, but not as potent or specific, and can be resisted if you're less agreeable to it.]_

 _[Do you know just how effective or resistible your power is?]_

 _[No…]_ I broke out of my meditative posture, scrunching up.

 _[Something wrong?]_

I leaned on my knees hugged to my chest. _[I don't really like using it. It's…my dad's power.]_

He let out a heavy sigh. _[That makes sense. I take it your mom is the telepath? The psychic?]_

"Yeah," I mumbled. "She also could move things with her mind. And…'stuff' with people."

Sensei also relaxed out of his mediation and turned his head to me. _[This…"stuff"…that your mother can do, and the 'persuasion' your father has…]_ He was think-talking slowly, like he was connecting the dots and being careful with his words. _[Did you see them do something with those abilities…that you wished you hadn't seen?]_

I could feel those moments at the AGB Labs resurface in my head. But I swallowed hard and kept them at bay. "Yes…"

 _[Now it all makes sense,]_ he said as he looked forward. _[I'm sorry you had to experience that at such a young age.]_ We stayed in silence for a while. Just sitting in our more comfortable positions. Then he continued, _[So what of your other training? Your more standard training?]_

I felt myself relax a bit as I spoke. "Oh, that's going pretty well, I think. You guys have pushed me to observe my opponents and come up with my own strategies. I've seen what a lot of moves are called and what they do. My…friends have been slowly getting stronger, despite the lack of proper nutrition. I'm spending some time with all of them, and having one-to-one training with one of them each day. I'm…grateful to all of you for helping me cope on my time on this island."

He smiled, _[As with you. And what of your Z-moves and your unique Z-Crystal?]_

I instinctly felt the Proteanium-Z in my pocket. I also re-opened my telepathy. _[It works…weirdly. I mean, most of the time it works like you said. If I do the poses that invoke a Z-Move type, it succeeds. But not always. Some Z-moves, like Nightraider's Revolver Dart Raid, can only be achieved if we are moving in sync. And I cannot do Z-moves with any Pokémon I can't telepathically communicate, like with Wooper. And sometimes I can do a Z-move without the Z-Crystal altogether. But it drains a lot out of me. It's all weird…but at least I know how it works.]_

 _[Indeed. It's unusual. But you are an unusual individual, Will. And I mean that as a compliment.]_ He turns to me again. _[You see, you have all these gifts that most other humans don't have. But you are honing those skills every day. Perhaps you don't see this progress, as we are in such isolation from the outside world. Or you are not quite proud of some of the powers you've inherited. But make no mistake: these skills are_ _ **yours**_ _. Your skills, not theirs. Use them the way_ _ **you**_ _see fit, and they will be made your own.]_

I half-laughed. _[Perhaps. Thank you, Sensei. I guess you have taught me some things today, after all.]_

 _[Hm-hm. You could say that.]_ Then his face slackened. _[Now, to answer your original intended question. Why did I call off our usual training session today? I had a lengthy talk with our neighbors on the other side of the island.]_

 _[…with all of them? Or their leader?]_ I perked up.

 _[The leader: Behemoth. He is the longest surviving Pokémon on this island. Way before I ever came along. He's quite…hardened by his experiences.]_

 _[So, what did you talk to him about?]_

 _[I hoped to have our two groups join together. Both of us handle get by on little food and avoiding the flying Pokémon's wrath. But if we join forces, we might stand a chance to repel them on our terms.]_

 _[You really think so?]_ I exclaimed.

 _[It seems like our best chance at better freedom. But Behemoth, he thinks my plan a fool's hope. His own power, backed by his subordinates, alone puts him and the flying Pokemon in a stalemate. He knows, and they know, that no matter who won both sides would suffer high casualties.]_

 _[Then…what if_ _ **we**_ _helped Behemoth?]_

 _[He's…incredibly weary of our group. And he thinks we're too weak to be any substantial help. He won't tell me why for the former. But the latter…he wants proof through trial by combat.]_

 _[So you're going to fight him? When?]_ I got excited. I never really got the chance to see Sensei himself go all out in a fight.

But he replied solemnly, _[I declined the offer.]_

 _[What?]_

 _[Fighting does not mend fences. Not the way Behemoth wants to battle.]_

 _[But…you're the strongest Pokemon I've ever seen! You could beat him….]_

Sensei got to his feet and patted my head. _[Ah, young one. Strength isn't everything. It helps, yes. But what good is moving a mountain…when the mountain does not want to be moved in the first place.]_ He slowly walked off. _[Nice talking with you as always, Will. I promise to train with you tomorrow.]_

I stood up and watched the looming shape of the Sage Pokemon sway like a wind-up toy on it's last legs. _"Sensei…"_

The next day, Sensei did train with me as promised. He watched me do some warm-up exercises. Then instructed me to flex my telepathy, evasiveness, and 'persuasion' resistance. But something was off. Unlike all the other times we trained, Sensei seemed…not fully focused. His thoughts were split on occasion, like he was drifting into another consciousness. He still kept my training difficult, but it didn't have the same purposeful precision as before. When all was done, he simply nodded and lumbered off.

Instead of pressing him for answers, I asked Zemblance the Zorua. He and I had joined the other comrades of our team for a meal. Food was bland and disgusting as usual, and I had to stop Bravado from pranking Crest. We were just about to transition to open training when Zemblance was walking away.

"Hey, Zemblance," I walked up to him, both of us a decent distance from everyone else. "You going somewhere? We're about to do some team training."

He shrugged, _[Eh, I'd like to. But I've got to keep an eye on Sensei. Help him out with…stuff.]_

 _[Is he alright?]_ I asked in a private, low tone of thought. _[I've noticed he's been, well, not quite himself since he last talked with Behemoth.]_

He gave me an uneasy look. _[Yeah. He's been taking this string of failed diplomacy particularly hard.]_ He looked around him before exclusively speaking through his thoughts. _[I don't think Sensei wanted to share this with you…but he's started to believe there's hope of defeating the flying Pokémon for good!]_

 _[Really?! How?]_

 _[It's because of you.]_

 _[…me?]_

 _[Yeah. He says you're the most unique person he's ever encountered. So, perhaps by joining forces with Behemoth's team, we could stand a chance…]_ His voiced thoughts were mixed with hope and resignation.

 _[So what_ _ **is**_ _the problem? Did Sensei mention why the negotiations failed?]_

 _[Wel…it's also because of_ _ **you**_ _. While Sensei believes you to be the lynchpin in our liberation, Behemoth seems to despise you. Why? We don't know; he didn't elaborate to Sensei.]_

 _[So that's it? Sensei gave up? What about that battle offer by Behemoth?]_

Zemblance put his head down. _[That's not Sensei's way. He doesn't like resorting to unnecessary violence. Especially with how frail both of us are compared to the flying Pokémon.]_ He continued walking away. _[I'll see if I can push Sensei to confront him again. But until then…we'll have to wait.]_

Team training commenced in earnest at my camp. I would start with performing a Z-Move with one of them, without the Proteanium-Z. Due to the nature of Z-Moves, I could only do one per day. Today, it was Sherwood's turn.

To get us in sync, I followed a series of Kamae poses Sherwood liked to do. Usually, this helped the Wood Gecko Pokémon hone his distancing, orientation, gaze, and protective awareness. Now, it also served to activate a Z-Move together. A green aura surrounded the both of us. Everyone else watched us go through the motions, especially Sherry.

By this point, I could distinctly feel when I was in sync mentally and physically with my partner. I raised my right hand while balancing on my left. My aura transferred to Sherwood, who did the same pose. Then I shouted, " **Bloom Doom**!"

Both of us thrust our raised hand to the ground. On contact, a series of pedals bloomed around Sherwood and jutted across the ground. Our target, a scavenged rock, exploded in a magnificent cloud of pedals, grass, and leaves.

Most of the onlookers were in awe. Knave the Sneasel, Bravado the Chimchar, Primrose the Fennekin, Gardna the Squirtle, and Nightraider the Rowlet made various cheers. Joules the Oshawott simply nodded.

 _[So gorgeous…]_ Sherry heavily swooned as I heard those thoughts.

I walked up to Sherwood. "Good job. Those poses really do help. Thank you for teaching me them."

Sherwood put a hand to his chest and bowed deeply. _[Thank_ _ **you**_ _, Master Will. I'm pleased to have been of service.]_

Exhausted from the Z-Move, I slumped onto my rock bed. But while I was finished for the day, the others got into pairs to continue training. Joules started by dueling Blindswipe the Scyther. Bravado got into a chase with Knave, playing keep-away with a pebble. Astra the Ralts shared tips with Primrose. Gardna and Crest the Jangmo-o took turns holding their ground. Sherwood and Nightraider took to the trees for their bout. While Sherry the Bounsweet wasn't distracted by Sherwood, she tried her best to battle Bellsprout.

 _[Uh, Will?]_ said the Mouse Pokémon. Recently, he was able to telepathically communicate with me. But while his thoughts were clear, he had this unusual squeaking sound he made that kind of dragged like an 'S'. So I named him Snis, in allusion to that. _[Wooper is sleeping again.]_

In the middle of the camp, Wooper lied on his belly. Completely oblivious to the action around her. A bubble was forming from her mouth as she dozed lazily.

I leaned back on my palms and sighed deeply. "Just attack her if shouting doesn't help. It'll be fine; she knows Recover."

 _['K. As long as I can say you told me so.]_ Snis ran up to her and used a Quick Attack on her noggin. She seemed more annoyed than hurt as she blinked awake. But she reluctantly fought against Snis for practice sake.

I kept an eye on everyone from where I sat. But what Zemblance told me earlier stirred in my tired brain. _"It's_ _ **my**_ _fault that both teams can't be together? What does Behemoth see in me? Granted, I did need to be recovered by his Clawitzer, and was in charge when half our own team was wiped away. Maybe it's because of that?"_ My stomach growled, like it did almost all the time. _"Ugh, if we got rid of those pesky flying Pokémon, we could all get those good berries. Hm…maybe…"_

I reached down into my stash and pulled out a cup-shaped stone. In it was a goopy purplish liquid; the remains of my latest attempt at cooking. A couple weeks ago, I finally assembled my crude campfire stove out of wood and stone. Then I tried either straight roasting or grinding berries to a mixed paste. Arceus forbid I make them taste worst, I taste-tested my recipes myself. Uneventful is a light way of putting it. My first seven attempts were either overcooked or under. This berry juice mix was my eighth, completed soon after I woke up today. But I was hesitant to try it. Don't even know the type of berries I put in it. Now, with my stomach groaning, why not?

" _Down the hatch…"_ I used both hands to bring the cup to my lips. I downed about half, partly to get over with whatever skin-shivering flavor my tongue would detect. My eyes grew wide. _"This…is…good?!"_ The taste wasn't bitter. It wasn't horribly sour. It wasn't even bland. Somehow, I managed to squeeze out the juices and mix it in such a way that it preserved some level of sweetness and a hint of tanginess. I stared at the remainder. _"Am I just imagining this? Or did I actually succeed?"_

Someone had to confirm what I tasted. I looked to Nightraider and re-opened my telepathy to him. _[Hey! Come check this out!]_

He stopped is workout with Sherwood and flew beside me. _[What is it? What are you excited for all of the sudden?]_

I lowered the cup to him. _[Try this,]_ I urged, trying to hide my enthusiasm.

 _[Oh?]_ He used both his wings to nudge the cup toward himself. _[This what you been working on the side?]_ He carefully tried to tip the cup to his beak with both wings and a foot.

Suddenly, Knave dashed behind him and grazed Nightraider's feathers with his Metal Claw.

 _[Hey!]_ Nightraider turned his head around, following Knave as he ran back where he started, next to Bravado. _[What's the big idea?]_ He turned his head back forward. But the cup was gone.

Somehow, Knave now held the cup in his hand, without ever touching it earlier. _[See, Bravado? That's how I take the pebble from you so easily,]_ he boasted. _[I have the ability Pickpocket.]_

 _[That's so cool! I wish Chimchar could learn that.]_ Bravado rubbed his hands together schemingly. _[Now, imagine all the things you could snatch with that…]_

Primrose slapped Bravado on the back of the head with her paw. Then she used a very subdued Fire Spin on Knave. The Sharp Claw Pokémon flinched, shielding the cup. Fortunately for him, the attack was too weak to linger. Unfortunately for him, the cup now vanished from his grasp, and reappeared balanced on Primrose's tail.

 _[Idiot! Don't encourage him!]_ She huffed as she walked the cup back to me.

Bravado put a hand on his hip and pointed at Knave with the other. _[Yeah! Don't you know how mischievous I am to be goading me with possible…]_ He talked with a mocking tone.

Primrose gave him a peeved look. _[I was talking to_ _ **you**_ _!]_

He put his hands to his chest, with an exaggerated hurt face. _[What?_ _ **You**_ _talking to_ _ **me**_ _? Well, I guess that makes this once out of, I don't know, a hundred times you talk to Will?]_

I couldn't tell if Primrose was flustered with anger or embarrassment. But she quickly let it go and handed me the cup. _[Here's your cup back, Will!]_

"Thanks," I said.

 _[Anytime!]_ she barked happily.

 _[Kiss-up…]_ said Bravado.

She leapt onto my lap and barked back, _[Shut up!]_ She then whined to me, _[Will, Bravado's making fun of me again!]_

I sighed, _[What am I going to do with you all…]_

The others were starting to crowd around me now. This was the point where they usually traded sparring partners, and were wondering what the commotion was by my rock bed.

I looked to my cup. Then I got an idea. "Alright, new challenge," I said aloud. I held up the cup. "This here is a new…drink, yeah, that I just made. I tasted it myself just now, and like someone to also try it. But I only got enough sample for one. So, you all are going to spar for it. Pair off, tournament style. You land a hit, you're out. Last one standing wins."

 _[That's too easy,]_ grumbled Joules. _[There's a skill and speed gap among us. I'll obviously win.]_

I raised an eyebrow. "That confident. You want this berry drink that badly?"

She held her gaze for a few seconds before answering out loud, _[If any of you actually beat me, I'll not only forfeit the drink to you…I'll let you try_ _ **my**_ _scalchop.]_ It seemed like it took effort to let the last word out.

Knave stepped forward almost immediately. _[I'll challenge you to that!]_

Joules looks around first. Everyone but Blindswipe and Sherwood averted her eyes. She sighed, _[Very well.]_

Everyone quickly made a circle around the two. Nightraider, Primrose, and I remained on the rock bed.

I looked down to the Fox Pokémon, who was cozying herself on my lap. "You going to participate in the mini-competition?"

 _[Nah. I'm good,]_ she said. She briefly muffled her telepathic connection. Instead, lightly tapping her paw on my leg, like she was petting it.

I sighed, "The usual?"

She gave a cheery yip. _[Yep!]_

So I proceeded to pet her head and back, after placing the cup aside, while we watched the duel unfold.

One benefit of my telepathy was that I could hear what both participants were thinking. Both stood at the ready, sizing each other up.

Joules held her scalchop in one hand. The water blade was unsheathed in a diagonal cut across her front. _[_ _ **Still**_ _trying to stack against me? I bet he hasn't learned anything since we first fought.]_

Knave crouched a bit and bared his claws. _[Finally, my chance to spar against Joules! She's tough; I'll give her that. But strength means nothing this time around. And I've got one of the highest Speed stats of anyone on this island.]_ He spread his legs apart, in a way like he was about to sprint.

When she noticed this, Joules grunted in her thoughts, _[He really hasn't learned anything since we first fought.]_ Then, she re-sheathed her scalchop and placed it back on her front.

The Sharp Claw Pokémon was caught off-guard. _[Are you belittling me?]_

She turned her body slightly sideways. _[I don't know. Why don't you come over and see for yourself?]_ She kept her head facing toward Knave with a serious expression.

 _[Oh yeah?]_ There was no hesitation as he sprinted straight toward her. _[She won't know what hit her!]_ He thought to himself. He wasn't using his Agility, but he closed the gap between him and his opponent within a couple of seconds.

It was over in a mere moment. There was a huge skid path connecting Knave and Joules. The latter remained in the same spot, but had her palm extended out like she threw a punch. The former laid on his side, rubbing his right cheek. _[…huh?!]_ he exclaimed.

I, like most of the other observers, weren't surprised by the outcome, but still startled by how quickly this fight ended. Bravado had one hand muffling his laughter, while his other hand pointed at Knave. _[Oh geez, the look on your face. Priceless!]_

 _[Pathetic,]_ Joules spat to Knave, but refused to look at him. She started walking toward me. _[You have learned nothing…]_

 _[Again!]_ Knave got to his feet. _[Come on. I want to face you again.]_

She stopped. _[You want to waste more of my time?]_

 _[No…]_ He gave her a serious expression. _[I want to match the best.]_

She paused. Then she gave me a look. She didn't seem angry. More so that she was waiting to see how _I_ would respond.

I shrugged uneasily, _[Winner's choice.]_

She looked back to Knave. _[Fine.]_

The Sharp Claw Pokémon returned a toothy grin. _[Yes!]_

The two got into their starting spots. Once again, Knave charged at her. This time, he used his Agility to sharply boost his Speed. _[I got…!]_ He began to shout as he made a straight-on attack against her.

In response, Joules leaned in. She could tell Knave was coming in with a right jab. So she held her left arm out to the side as she leaned forward. When they connected, Knave's arm was shifted away by her hand, missing. At the same time, she used her other hand to hit against his chest. All of Knave's momentum worked against him as she followed up her counter with two more fisted hits to his head. He went into a spiral fall.

 _[…you?]_ He moaned as he hit the ground flat.

Bravado keeled over and rolled on the floor, laughing. _[This is too good! Please stop; my sides are hurting!]_

 _[You done?]_ She said to Knave, unamused by him or Bravado's outburst laughter.

He meekly got to his feet, spat on the ground, then turned to her. _[Just_ one _hit on you, right?]_ he coughed, _[Then…I'm just getting warmed up!]_ He sprayed an Icy Wind this time.

Joules countered with her own Copycat Icy Wind. _[You are foolhardy,]_ she grunted. Then in one motion, she whipped out her scalchop and created an Air Slash that grazed Knave.

 _[In a way, perhaps…]_ He winced, but doubled down on Agility. He ran circles around her, much like the first time I saw the two fight. _[But in a way, I'm hardly a fool.]_

 _[Tsk, tsk, you're doing the same maneuver as before.]_ She put back her scalchop. Then water enveloped her whole body. _[You always need to learn and evolve.]_ She used her new move, Aqua Jet, to rapidly cut across Knave's path.

The Sharp Claw Pokemon had his Metal Claw at the ready, but was still thrown off by the manner of Joules' speedy maneuver. He only had enough time to throw up his enhanced claws in front of him before she collided. Their two moves were matched, and they slid away from each other on impact.

 _[And_ _ **that**_ _is what I want,]_ said Knave. _[To learn. To learn from the best. I want_ _ **your**_ _training. Not the drink. Not your scalchop. Although, either of those things would be a nice bonus…]_ He thought the last sentence to himself.

After a brief pause, she replied, _[That so? I think not, from what I've seen. You are still too easy to read.]_

He smirked, _[Can you still read me when my Speed is maxxed?]_ With that, he charged at her with a Metal Claw attack. His speed was blistering. The only difference I caught was he had his left arm raised.

She frowned and flipped her defensive counter to match. _[Bet your feathery ass I can! You can't simply switch to the other side to throw me offg…]_ She held her right hand out to block his left swing. But at the same time, she eyed a different movement. While she was focusing on the high-speed punch to dodge, she was too slow to notice Knave's other set of claws dragging on the ground. Before she could counterpunch, Knave swiped a wall of dirt up at her face. She shut her eyes, but tumbled back.

 _[Got you!]_ He continued forward to backhandedly swipe with a Metal Claw.

Only in the nick of time did Oshawott unsheathe her scalchop blade parallel to her body, blocking the strike. She was sent flying backward even further, going airborne from the force of the hit. It's at this moment she shifted to her Aqua Jet attack and made a U-turn to Knave. An absolute serious expression murkily glared through the enveloped water.

 _[Come_ _ **on**_ _!]_ Knave complained. But he used an Icy Wind again. _[This has got to freeze her in that water!]_

 _[Let's try this…]_ She thought to herself as she took on the Icy Wind head on. While the move wasn't meant to cause opponents to be frozen solid, it did solidify some of the water and slightly slow her down. But only slightly. The iced Aqua Jet became heavier and more aerodynamic in the front, creating a battering ram of ice for Joules. Water still sprayed out behind her, giving the appearance of a water-powered rocket.

Knave flinched in amazement. _[Woah…]_ The attack came at his chest. The ice shattered instantly on contact. Joules awkwardly tumbled along the ground and onto her back. Knave was sent flying into a tree, after a spectating Bellsprout and Snis leapt out of the way.

I cringed. As much as I felt the need to jump up and see if they were alright, I knew otherwise. Joules hated interference at any point in her fights, and I trusted her to have full control of her own attacks. She wouldn't make such a significant blow if Knave couldn't handle it.

Sure enough, Knave made a loud groan as he sat up. _[Dang it! So close that time!]_

Joules got to her feet first. She made her way to Knave and just stared down at him with her usual stern face.

He flinched a bit. _[What does she think of me now?]_ he thought to himself.

 _[That must have hurt,]_ she said plainly. _[You done?]_

He was about to protest, but stopped. He sighed, _[Yeah, you win. Like always.]_

To his surprise, she held a hand out. He hesitantly took it, and allowed her to hoist him back on his feet. Her expression hardly changed. She turned away and started walking toward me. _[About that drink, Will?]_

I snapped to attention. "Right! Of course. Unless there are other challengers…" I turned to my cup and gasped.

The cup was completely empty. Next to it, though, was Wooper. She laid down on her back, sound asleep. Her tail rubbed her full tummy subconsciously.

I jerked in surprise so suddenly that Primrose almost fell off my lap. "Aw, come on!"

 _[Geez!]_ said Rowlet, who was sitting to my side. _[How did all that liquid end up in such a little body so fast?]_

I looked to him. _[I didn't see or hear her drinking. Did you catch her?]_

He shook his head. _[No. I was occupied with the battle like you and everyone else.]_

I gave a huge sigh. _[Darn it. I really wanted to hear someone else's opinion on my drink. Now I'll have to wait until Wooper wakes up!]_ Then I looked to Joules. "Sorry, Joules. Your prize has been…pre-drunk."

She didn't immediately respond, but gave an indifferent shrug. _[Whatever. I'm somewhat satisfied for now.]_

 _[Somewhat?]_ Knave exclaimed.

"Alright, alright," I said, then continued out loud to everyone present. "Why don't you guys do one more round of dueling? New partners this time, though?"

Everyone murmured in agreement. At this point, I had to lay off my widespread telepathy, as I was still too tired. But I could still somewhat tell what was going on. Joules sternly talked to Knave, laying out some sort of ground rules. Knave seemed cautiously confused, but whatever he wanted to elaborate on, Joules stormed out of the area. While Bellsprout forced Knave to settle down with his Sleep Powder, Sherwood approached Sherry and offered to be her dueling partner. She looked so shocked that she fainted. Thus, Sherwood trained with Bellsprout for now. Crest traded blows with Blindswipe, as did Astra with Gardna. Bravado took to the trees with Snis.

Nightraider lightly pecked Wooper. But she remained sound asleep. Only when he turned to me and hooted did I open our telepathic link.

 _[I think my "partner" is slacking off,]_ he shrugged.

I looked down to Primrose. She had adjusted herself again on my lap so I could pet her. I was scratching her belly, and she had a smothered grin on her face. "Primrose?" I asked gently.

 _[Mhm?]_ She uttered back to me, with a tone of complete ease.

"Nightraider could use a sparring partner. Could you fill in for that?"

She pouted pleadingly, _[Nooo…five more minutes?]_

Nightraider shook his head. _[Typical. Never mind, then…]_ He turned around and flew up into the trees. _[I think I'll do some patrolling in the meantime. Let me know when she has had her fun.]_

I looked down to Primrose and sighed, "You know you do this all the time to him. I can't dote on you each and every time."

She frowned, _[But…we train. You train. I train. Almost each and every time. I don't…always get_ _ **this**_ _.]_

"Training. Yeah." I pause for a moment. "Primrose? How about you think over when you're done with… **this** , while I think of something."

 _[O-kay,]_ she replied with a tail wag.

While I kept petting her, I went back to thinking about Sensei. _"He wants this island to be a peaceful place to live. Just as I, and I'm sure everyone else, would like it to be. So if Sensei can't make it happen…"_ I feel a gentle tap on my leg. Primrose got back on her feet. "You good?"

She gave me a look of slight dismay. _[I guess. But I was actually wondering why you were thinking so hard, even though you kept your telepathy blocked. Your face wrinkles a bit when that happens.]_

"…that bad?"

She waved her front paw in a cheeky manner. _[Nah. It's actually kind of cute. Pretty sure any human would think that.]_

I scratched my cheek. "Hehe, thanks. But, yeah, I've been thinking. About what Zemblance told me about Sensei's struggles. He has led us to keep us all safe. I feel like I, we, owe him a lot, every day."

 _[True,]_ she nodded. _[So, what do you suppose we can do?]_

I look out to the others training. "We're going to confront Behemoth ourselves!"

 _[Woah!]_ she jumped off my lap. _[You that serious? I've heard from some of the others that he's really tough.]_

"Indeed. He's at least as strong as Sensei, alone. Perhaps as strong as the rest of us combined." I stood up. "But we need him, and his followers, if we are to achieve our common, true goal: defeat the flying Pokémon once and for all!"

She simply stared at me with a look of amazement.

I put a hand to the back of my head. "It'll likely be really rough and tough, to be frank. Since Behemoth doesn't seem to answer to words, he'll maybe only answer to fists." I focus directly on Primrose. "Some of us will be at a huge type disadvantage. And we have no idea how such a fight on the rocky terrain will turn out for us. Would you still wish to join me on my risky goal?"

The Fox Pokémon made a proud stance. _[Will, you know what our answer will be. Of course, yes! And_ _ **I**_ _will always follow you, no matter what!]_

* * *

{Present Day, evening}

I stood still. Absolutely still. Alone in the middle of the forest of my safe island. Listening…

I heard the sound of energy charging in the distance. _"There you are…"_ As soon as the sound of an energy burst echoed from that direction, I jumped out of the way. A beam of sparkling light blasted about a couple meters from me. _"So it begins…"_

A few seconds later, another energy blast shot from a different part of the forest. But I dodged it all the same. Three more energy blasts appeared, in quick succession, from behind me another few seconds later. _"Using your attacks to mask the rustling of your movement. Clever girl."_ I proceeded to dodge the first two blasts, but the third forced me to dive and skid onto the grass.

When I got to my feet, I was surrounded. Multiple Gardevoir from all sides.

" _Hm, just like before."_ I shifted my feet so I could be ready to dart in any direction.

The Gardevoir raised their hands in front of their chests. A pinkish orb of energy glowed between their hands.

" _All of them are Double Team copies. Fakes. So all but one…"_

They simultaneously released their Moonblast attack.

I arced my body to my right and back a bit. Over half the blasts hit me, but felt like nothing. Four Gardevoir got hit by another's attack and vanished. I did, however, notice the red shirt I wore was singed on the left side, below my arm.

" _Zemblance told me how a Double Team attack works similarly to his Illusion ability. But while the duplicates can mimic the appearance, actions, and behavior of the original, there is hardly any mass to them or their attacks. Granted, the copies are so convincing that I can't tell by sight or hearing. And my sense of smell isn't that keen."_

A new series of Moonblast attacks went off.

" _I told Astra that we would shut off our telepathic connection…"_ I broke a smile the moment the attacks came at me. _"But I can still sense her brain activity…and that near-miss helped narrow it down…"_ I dodged these attacks by sliding to my left. Once again, some of the blasts hit be to no effect. The real blast, whichever it was, missed me entirely this time. Three Gardevoir vanished, and a tree trunk had scorch marks from the real Moonblast attack.

I turned around. _"…so now I know exactly where you are!"_ I narrowed my eyes. Out of the three identical Gardevoir still in my field of vision, I knew which one was the real one.

She and her clones stood perfectly still. But the real one narrowed her own eyes to meet my own.

I smiled back, "I see you, Astra!"

Then her Double Team copies moved in. They each tried to hit me with a Moonblast at close range. Meanwhile, Astra steadied her hands for her own Moonblast.

"Trying to distract me from the real shot?" Without looking away, I reached out from where I stood. Each sudden movement made contact with the copies, breaking their illusions with a simple touch. "I know they don't do any harm. And I'm keeping my eyes solely on you!"

Almost breaking a sweat, I dissolved all her Double Team copies. I kept my eyes trained on Astra. _"Well?"_

She held her stance, as did I. Both of us ready for the other to make a move.

"You may have grazed my shirt, but you still haven't landed any solid hits yet," I goaded nicely. "What are you going to throw at me next?"

She remained frozen for a moment. Then she straightened back and gave a relaxed standing pose.

I cocked my head. "That's it? I know you only used two moves so far. And we agreed you weren't going to use Calm Mind, for safety. Did you learn a new move? Or you still have…?" My eyes widened. "Oh shit…"

Out of thin air, a blast of psychic energy came straight at me. I frantically dove to the ground. But the attack still hit me on the lower half of my back. I spluttered, "Ugh…Future Sight. Should have known."

Astra strode up to me and lent a hand. _[You okay?]_ she asked, after I re-opened our telepathic link.

I reached my own hand up to grab hers. "Yeah." She helped me get to my feet. "Thanks for helping me train my reflexes. Can't have a person or Pokémon ambush me on a mission."

 _[Glad to have helped.]_ She bowed gracefully.

As I straightened my clothes, I noticed how my red shirt was badly damaged. "Seems I need a new shirt…again."

She bowed again. _[Apologies if my strength wasn't kept in check.]_

"No, my fault for not completing the challenge. Someday soon, I'll be ready to train against our speedier friends. But yeah, I'll let you know if I 'feel' it tomorrow morning." I sighed, "I'll replace the shirt another time. I got other problems."

 _[Anything I can assist with?]_

I gave a small smile. "Nah, just stick with keeping tabs on everyone. I've been trying to fix my Kineti-Pack. But I'm a fool to think I've got any better with handling tech. Truth be told, I needed this exercise just to keep my mind of those troubles."

 _[Yeah…about that…]_ she cleared her throat. _[I don't think that's your_ _ **only**_ _trouble.]_

"…what do you mean?"

Astra strummed her fingers against each other. _[You have instructed me to oversee the wellbeing of our friends staying on this island, correct?]_

"Of course," I said slowly. "Is there something wrong with the group?"

 _[On the whole, no. But for all I can do, there are some individuals that need_ _ **your**_ _personal touch. One in particular…you know who…]_

I bowed my head in shame. _[Oh…yeah…]_

She semi-scowled, _[It doesn't really take my empathy to see that you're avoiding her.]_

I bit my lip. _[You know how she is. And given it's been…over a year since I last talked with her directly, I…I don't know how she'll react.]_

 _[Yeah…]_ The Embrace Pokémon darted her eyes away. _[Regardless, I suggest you try seeing her_ _ **real soon**_ _. Sooner rather than later, in other words. She does miss you, as most of us have.]_

I finally gave a heavy sigh. Then replied quietly, "Alright. I'll see her now. Not like searching for outside help is any more appealing." As I passed Astra, I tapped her shoulder. "Thanks again, Astra. For all your help."

She gave a full, graceful bow. _[Pleasure to help you, Will.]_ Then she walked off.

About an hour later, I found her. However, I didn't make my presence known immediately. I waited behind a tree to gather my thoughts.

Primrose was on the border of the forest and rocky halves of the island. As a Braixen, she leapt about like a street performer, trying to tinker with what she could do with her moves and give them extra pizzazz. She used Psychic to move boulders around. She turned Psyshock into psychic balls of energy to swirl around her in a manner similar to Nightraider's Revolver Dart Raid. She had great control of her Fire Spin, directing it like a Pokémon on a leash with her wand stick. Her attacks especially stood out under moonlit darkness.

I tapped myself nervously. _"Alright. Just one good friend speaking to another. Maybe we could train, like I have with the others so far? Or I can discuss my plans for the Celeste Unova Base now? She will be a major player to my team."_

Only when she seemed to be taking a breather did I step out of the shadows. I had a side view of her as she was putting away her stick wand in her tail.

"Hey, Primrose…" I raised my hand, half-timidly to her.

The moment words came out of my mouth, the Fox Pokémon gasped. She froze for a second. Then, to my surprise, she turned her back to me.

I stopped walking toward her. We were a few meters away from each other. _"Okay…kind of expect that. But with my telepathy…" [Primrose…?]_ But, also to my surprise, she blocked off our telepathic link. _"…what?"_

She crossed her arms and made a sort of scoffing sound.

"Primrose?" I took one step forward. "It's me, Will. I'm back. I…I feel better now. I…wanted to see you…"

"Hmph!" was the sound she made, sticking her nose up for good measure.

"I…I know we haven't really seen each other since the Horde Battle. But I needed to sort some things out further, as you probably know. So…can we talk _now_?"

She lowered her head, but still refused to turn around.

I took a few more steps to her, and reached a hand out to her. I continued in as low and gentle a tone as I could. "Hey. There's another raid I'm going to go on. And I'll need your h…"

I was almost a foot away from her when she spun around. She screamed and spewed a Fire Spin from her mouth. I lifted my arms to protect my face, but flinched nonetheless. I stumbled backward and fell on the rocky ground. My skin stung like poison, and the heat irritated my lungs. The attack wasn't that potent, but she wasn't holding back much. And if my shirt was damaged before…

As I coughed and sat up, Primrose was really laying it hard on me. She barked and shrieked in an outrage I had never, ever seen her do before. For a few seconds, I was too stunned to properly react.

"Wha…why? What is…?" I choked on my words, struggling a little against my pained breathing. And she still kept her mind blocked. "I don't understand what you're saying!"

She ground her teeth. I thought she was about to strike me with another Fire Spin. But instead, she fled in stilted tears.

I remained by myself, in the dark, on the hard ground. _"What did I do…to deserve that…?"_


	29. Tough As Nails

{Present Day, at night}

Primrose still refused to talk to me. Any time I tried to get near her and speak, she'd walk away. She blocked telepathic communication, too. A couple of occasions I telepathically 'poked' her mind, pleading with her to open up. But she ran off one time, and hurled rocks at me with Psychic the other. Nothing seemed to be working my way.

I began to worry it would be the same for fixing my Kineti-Pack. Forced to look for outside help, I needed a tech expert who could operate independently and 'under the radar'. Many days went by, with no credible candidate.

But then, a breakthrough. There was a rising technology and biology expert named Dr. Argent who was reported missing in Kalos. Leading theory was kidnapping, but no fingerprints found at any suspected scenes. Following up my own questions with low-level crooks, I found out one such kidnapping was done by some rogue Team Flare grunts. The timing and circumstances lined up; I had my guy. Now I needed to save him…for myself.

On the night I was ready, I made my move. A group of six Flare grunts and two Flare executives had set up a makeshift base south of Route 9. It was an abandoned storage building used for the Glittering Caves nearby. With Swalot by my side, I took out the one male Flare grunt guarding the entrance with a Sleep Powder pellet. Then I hid his sleeping body behind some rocks and changed into his uniform. Felt like a neon sign wearing this red suit and pants. I thought the glasses would blind me in the dark of night, but they were cosmetic more than functional. And thank Arceus the red flame hair was a wig! No way was I going to gel and dye my hair like that. But as uncomfortable as I was wearing this disguise, I had little time to dwell. Team Flare wasn't planning to stick around in this storage building for long. Especially since local police knew of this area as a target of Team Flare when they first took over Kalos. I didn't know what they were going to use this guy for, but I needed him.

I took to guarding the entrance, as the incapacitated grunt was assigned. But in thirty minutes, one of the other grunts came out to switch places, as I observed earlier. He didn't give any indication that I was different than the real grunt.

"My turn," he says. Then he glances to Swalot. "I thought you only had Zubat?"

"I have Zubat _and_ Swalot," I replied sternly with my 'persuasion power'.

He shook his head, like he was shaking off a minor migraine. "Just come back in an hour, will ya?"

"Sure. But…what do the execs want me to do now?"

He threw up his arms. "Beats me. The two are indecisive on what to do with our scientist. Whatever we do, it better be something that gets us by."

I responded with a shrug before walking in with Swalot. The rooms in the storage building were organized like bread slices. In order to get to the rooms further back in the building, I had to walk through each and every room. For the first three rooms, nobody was there. No windows to let the moonlight in, either. Just dim, scattered ceiling lights from high above. When I walked into the forth room, I could see two Flare grunts, one man and one woman, idly standing by the door to the fifth room.

"So what now?" I asked the two as I approached them.

"We're still standing and waiting," sighed the female grunt.

The female grunt pointed her thumb to the next door and rolled her eyes. At least, it seemed so from behind her red shades. "But if you want to join the others with the exec and his hostage, feel free."

"Maybe I will," I acted glumly. "I mean, where else am I going to get more excitement around here than staring at a wall?"

"I'd rather the wall…" she muttered as I passed them and went into the fifth room. The remaining two Flare grunts, another man and woman, and a male Flare executive were accounted for. And, to the reassurance toward my planning, Dr. Argent. He was tied thoroughly to a chair with rope, and a cloth gagged his mouth. His agitated eyes darted between the executive and the female grunt, who seemed to be in a bit of an argument.

"…we need the money!" the female grunt protested to the executive, while motioning to the hostage. "He's worth a lot to our benefactor."

" _Potential_ benefactor," the Flare executive barked back. He partly stood between her and the hostage. "Nothing's been finalized yet!"

Swalot and I came up next to the remaining male grunt. We just idly stood with our arms crossed, aside from the bickering. "What's all **this** now?" I asked the male grunt.

"You kiddin' me? It's still the same argument we've been having yesterday, and the day before that," he replied.

My eyebrows furrowed. _I need to know what they're doing with Dr. Argent._ "Hmph, refresh for me this argument, again," I murmured back. "Still all blurs together in my mind."

"…idiot…fine," he grumbled. "It's whether we keep Dr. Argent for our own uses, like our exec here wants, or to trade him off to a crime team who can better utilize him, like our other female exec wants. Simple as that."

"And so we're trading the hostage?" I said.

"…think of how he could help Team Flare rise again with the stuff he can make!" The Flare executive rose his voice again to the female grunt.

"Exactly the problem," says the female grunt. "None of us can find a way to make this doctor do our bidding, without any proper resources. Which, in all likelihood, will lead to our capture by the police. The other executive will be back any minute now with the benefactor she said she talked with. Unless you have a detailed plan for our good little doctor **now** …?"

The executive clenched his fists, but didn't strike back at her. He stood his ground, letting the silence build their tension. It was so quiet, I could faintly hear sounds from outside. But my main concern was in here, and getting Dr. Argent out…fast.

My eyes darted around the room, though the others couldn't tell with my shades covering them. _"No windows. One executive and two grunts in here. Two grunts in the previous room. One by the front. One tied up. One executive coming back soon…with unknown party._ I noticed the door on the opposite side of the room from whence I came. _Maybe there's a backway out? My cover is still good right now, but that won't hold if my behavior come under scrutiny. Gotta play it safe_ and _quick. So…what if I play to what this executive wants? Yeah, convince him Team Flare can keep Dr. Ardent. Then, when the other exec comes back to take the doctor away to the mystery associates, convince the first exec to have_ _ **me**_ _hide the doctor for a bit. And then…I can be home free with the doctor to fix my Kineti-Pack!"_

I cleared my throat. Then spoke out loud, "Surely, this doctor is valuable if someone wants him traded. He's an expert in the field of biology and machinery. There's got to be something or two he can build for us that we can use to amass our former glory."

"Exactly!" said the Flare executive.

The female grunt gave me a peeved look. "Okay, smarty-pants! And how will we get him to do that?"

 _"Keep it cool, Will. Just gonna be an act in the end."_ I pushed my red shades up with my fingers. "By being _very_ convincing."

"But he won't break," the executive gruffly replied. "You know we already tried mild torture. And he's a shut-in; there's no family he cares about."

I slowly walked over to the tied-up doctor. His eyes nervously trained on me, while his body remained absolutely still. "Surely, there's got to be **somebody** this guy cares about." I bent over and untied his gag cloth. "Isn't that right?"

"I-I-I'll never say or d-do anything you w-want!" Dr. Argent responded, trying to give his best brave voice.

"Oh? But we know some things about you already," I continued. "You came to Kalos from Unova. You seem to have closed relations with past family and colleages, and never married. But…are _any_ of them still in your heart?" I kept my head inches away from his ear while I jabbed a finger hard on his back. I could feel and hear Argent's heart racing faster, and he swallowed hard. "Somewhere…you still hold a care…a weakness…to past relations…"

"So you're **suddenly** an interrogation expert, grunt?" the executive interrupted, with a tinge of annoyance. "Nobodies tried him more than me, and _now_ you want to be useful like this?" He started to approach me.

 _"Shit, he's starting to question me. Gotta give them the results, or my jig is up!"_ So I whispered in Argent's ear so the others couldn't hear, with as much 'persuasion' as I could muster, "Say the name of the one you care most!"

"…Stephanie!" the doctor croaked.

The executive stopped, as started as the other grunts from what the hostage just said. "What? Who?!"

"My goddaughter…" he said, quieter, and almost surprised by what information was coming out of his mouth.

A huge grin spread on the executive's face. He cracked his knuckles and neck. "So…you **do** have someone we can squeeze!"

"N-No! You can't!" Now Dr. Argent was rattling in his chair. But his ropes still bound him to the chair, and I held him down by his shoulder. "S-She's dealt with too much! Her Unova school was ruined, and I'm the only family member she has left!"

Now it was my turn to be surprised. _"Wait! Is this the_ _ **same**_ _Stephanie I know?!"_

The executive slammed his hands against the sides of the chair. He got in the hostage's personal space and spat, "Cry me a river! Where is she?"

"I-I-I won't tell you!" cried Argent. "And even if I did, I don't know. She left the place I left her years ago. She could be anywhere…"

"Well then, we'll be going on a little scavenger hunt," he gritted his teeth maniacally. "How much you want to bet we can find her before you even fill a flask?"

"N-N-No! P-Please…!"

I gripped his shoulder, hard. "You best believe you're in a world of trouble now!" _"Yeah, a world of trouble! You and me both! Why in Arceus' name did he have to be tied to Steph…?"_

Suddenly, a muffled boom came from the front area of the abandoned storage building.

"What in tarnation…?" groaned the Flare executive.

But he was drowned out by two more booms. Each one seemed to get closer. The ground shook harder, and cracks formed on the walls and ceiling from the origin of the noise. It also sounded like rubble falling in the previous room.

Swalot instinctively came to my side. The male and female grunt took out their PokeBalls, as did the executive. "We're under attack!" howled the latter. "No police would act like this. But no matter who, it's an enemy to us!" He sent out his Manectric from his PokeBall, while the two grunts had a Houndour and a Goomy.

I stood next to Dr. Argent and the Flare executive, gearing for the surprise attack like the others. _"Who would be pursuing Team Flare in such a reckless manner? Unless…it's me their after? Could it be…?!"_

Another boom. The wall to the previous room shatters. Pieces fly at us, while part of the ceiling collapses from lack of support. The two grunts in the previous room fly in, too, with their Noibat and Poochyena. All four lay fainted on the pile of rubble. But standing before us is a Heracross. But she seemed different than a typical Heracross. She had two large and pointy horns, and her arms were much beefier.

"Is that an evolution?" I mutter under my breath.

"No," the executive responded, able to hear me. But he seemed a little intimidated in the face of this opponent. "A **Mega** Evolution!" He waved hand out. "We got to end this fast! Manectric! Stop it with Thunder Wave!"

A surge of electricity shot from Manectric's body at Mega Heracross.

"Bullet Seed!" I heard a girl's voice shout from somewhere behind Mega Heracross. A stream of seeds subsequently blasted from the Pokémon's mouth, with most of them countering the Thunder Wave. Each seed shot like a baseball that broke the sound barrier. The barrage was relentless, breaking through the electric attack and hitting Manectric. The Discharge Pokémon fainted from one attack.

"Shit!" gasped the male grunt as he and the female grunt ordered their Houndour and Goomy to attack with Ember and Dragonbreath respectively.

Mega Heracross jumped over the attacks and slammed on Goomy, in a slightly clunky manner. Like it was haphazardly going through pre-scripted movements.

But with three Pokémon defeated, and a forth about to be, I knew when it was time to retreat. I tapped the executive's shoulder, almost spooking him. "You got to take this hostage away from here!" I motioned to the door to the next room. "As far back as you can go. We grunts will hold the Heracross off. Hopefully the other executive will come back to help."

"R-Right!" he nodded slowly. He adjusted the ropes to unwind from the chair, but still kept it bound around Dr. Argent's arms and legs. When the doctor tried to resist, he decked him in the head and knocked him out cold. "Don't make this harder than it already is." He slung him over his shoulder, then gave me one last look. " **If** any of you survive, meet me outside behind the building." As Heracross was knocking out Houndour, the exec made a panicked retreat through the last door.

With their Pokémon down, the two executives tried to flee, screaming. But Mega Heracross rushed them the moment they moved. With each oversized fist she pummeled them to the ground. They were motionless after that.

Swalot and I remained still. Mega Heracross' eyes darted wildly around the room. Even when it seemed to look in our direction, it just stood there, heaving heavy breaths. I took the opportunity to properly analyze my surroundings. The room was half destroyed, exposing us to the moonlit sky. Only rubble from the front area and a pile of crates toward the back of the room. I tapped my pocket, where my Unbound Rings and a flash bomb were safely kept. _Do I have a chance against this powered-up Pokémon?_

Just then, someone walked to the top of the rubble. A girl, who looked at the destruction before her with indifference. She had a long black ponytail and wore a magenta jacket…

My eyes widened. _"No way! The same girl that was near the Pokeball Factory?!"_

She noticed me and Swalot standing in the center of the room. Her eyes narrowed. "You missed one," she chided darkly and pointed to me for Mega Heracross. "Sic 'im."

When Mega Heracross' eyes looked at us, I could tell her gaze harshly focused on us. I swallowed hard. "Swalot, use Poison Gas. Then hold your ground with Acid Armor."

Swalot inched toward the charging Mega Heracross. He spewed a dark gas from his mouth, shrouding himself. The opponent didn't even flinch and came at Swalot with an Arm Thrust. The first hit sunk into Swalot's chest, even with the added defense and bulk. The second hit swung at his face. I could tell it felt the pain by his expression. Then Mega Heracross roared on the third hit, which sent Swalot skidding several meters back. Still in the heat of the moment, Mega Heracross charged again and landed two more hard hits. The building shook with each hit.

I bit my lip a bit. _"So this is the power of Mega Evolution I've read in books. Even with the type advantage, Swalot's not going to last long. I need backup."_ I dashed behind the crates while Swalot continued to take the wallops.

"Oh no you don't!" The girl jumped down the rubble and ran after me as I came out of view. "You are not getting away that easily!"

I slid on my side while I fished the Unbound Rings out of my pocket. _"Who should I summon? Not many heavy hitters on my team. Sensei? No, he's still busy with a raid. Same with Zemblance. Blindswipe? No, he's not a good type match. Type…then it should be..."_

I opened up a portal before the oncoming girl turned into view. "You're going get what's coming to you…" she spat as she heel-turned around the crate. But between her and me was a Chandelure.

"Make your debut, Chandelure," I smiled, staying crouched by the crates. "Confuse Ray!"

The Luring Pokémon displayed some dizzying lights from his flames.

"Oh shit…!" She darted to the other side of the crates that I was. By her footsteps, she seemed to have been affected by the attack. "Heracross…get that fucking chandelier, too!"

Mega Heracross angrily turned toward her voice. Swalot was clearly beat up one too many times for it to take. She left the Poison Bag Pokémon moaning on the ground and ran at Chandelure with the same crazed look.

"Flame Burst!" I commanded.

"Rock Tomb!" the girl grunted.

Chandelure shot a large ball of flame at the opponent. At the same time, Mega Heracross pounded the ground. Rocks blasted from the ground as the attack made its way to Chandelure. Clearly stronger, her Rock-type move canceled out the Fire-type move, and still had enough power left to surround Chandelure with a pillar of rocks. The Luring Pokémon made the right call to dart out of the way, but was still partly hit.

 _"Never mind; not a good matchup."_ "Chandelure, keep it distracted! I'll get you some more help!"

Chandelure nodded and floated around the center of the room. Frustrated, Mega Heracross madly swung after him, punching holes in the ground and forcing up rocks. More of the ceiling collapses, almost hitting me and the girl.

She slowly stepped back to me. Her feet shuffle and she still holds the crates for balance. She cursed from the other side, "You're just going be like all the other Team Flare members: snuffed out and suffering behind bars, where you belong!"

I back-stepped, circling around the crates to stay out of view. But I still reply, "You got the wrong, guy." I fingered my ring downward. _"Someone else, someone else. Who'd be a worthy pick against the strongest foes?"_

She scoffed, "And you're just wearing grunt duds for kicks?"

"Heck no!" I muttered under my breath. I eyed Chandelure, who was becoming tuckered out against the vigorous opponent. "I'm…I'm an undercover cop! I'm trying to catch escaped Team Flare members…"

"Like I'd fall for that," she blindly spat. Her footsteps were more assertive. Which meant the confusion was wearing off on her, and I was running out of time.

 _"Well…then I'll choose you!"_ I opened up another portal on the ground. A Dewott jumped out and landed with a tough demeanor beside me as the portal closed.

She looked at me harshly, with her arms crossed. _[This better be good!]_

 _[Of course, Joules!]_ I tried my best not to sound like I got myself in a corner. _[I know how you keep going on and on about wanting to face only strong and worthy opponents.]_

Joules noted the ground shaking. She reached down to her two holstered scalchops by her upper legs. _[I don't go on_ _ **that**_ _much. Last time you threw me into the thick of it, you had Knave led me against scrubs in a Horde Battle. If this is just another multi-man mode…]_ Then she turned around and noticed what her opponent was going to be. At that moment, Mega Heracross landed a Rock Tomb attack on Chandelure, knocking him out in an explosion of stone. The Discipline Pokémon turned her head back to me, with a twinkle in her eye. _[Will. Is this the one?]_

 _[Yep.]_

A small smile appeared on her face before she looked back to Mega Heracross. Then she unsheathed her scalchops, one in each hand. _[Today's the day I face a Mega!]_

The black ponytail girl caught up with me. At the moment she saw me, she also saw Joules between us, ready to attack. "You have _another_ Pokemon?" She clenched her fists. "A Dewott? Those are rare! You stole this one from a trainer, didn't you?"

Before I could respond, Joules swatted the girl away as she ran toward Mega Heracross. _[Out of my way, lady!]_ She said as she swung a scalchop sword, forcing the girl to jump back out of the arc of that swing. I knew Joules didn't mean to hit her, and I knew that she knew the girl wouldn't understand her actions or words. All that mattered to the Discipline Pokémon was engaging the opponent.

The black-haired girl was flabbergasted at the gesture. Which bought me enough time to run for the door to the next room. _[Joules, keep that Mega Pokémon distracted as long as you can,]_ I telepathically shouted to her. _[I'm counting on you.]_

 _[Noted,]_ she said, almost bothered by my thoughts interrupting her own. She jumped at Mega Heracross, who flung Chadelure at Swalot like a ragdoll. _[Come at me!]_ She shouted at the opponent, my mind still connected to her.

I couldn't waste any more time. With nobody stopping me, I ran into the next room. This was the sixth room now…also barren. No Flare executive, no Dr. Argent, just multiple cracks in the walls and ceiling, and another door. _I must save Dr. Argent! My mission depends on it._ I bolted across the room, and through a seventh identical room.

Only after I went through that door, did I make it outside. I was briefly startled by the sudden gusts of wind. There was a large helicopter, ready for takeoff. Squinting through my shades, I spotted the Flare executive carrying the semi-conscious Dr. Argent onboard up the ramp at the back. But he wasn't alone. A woman in Flare executive attire was standing onboard. And with the two executives…two men in cloak-like trench coats.

My teeth clenched. _Team Celeste! Of course they'd be the mystery benefactor._

Then the wind picked up harder and the engines roared harder. The helicopter was taking off…and they didn't know I was here yet!

 _I can still make it!_ I dashed toward them, waving my hands. The engine noise was so loud, I didn't bother to shout.

The female executive noticed me first. She grumbled something that the male executive noticed as he handed Argent to the two Celeste grunts. When he turned around, he motioned with his arm and mouthed something like "Come on!"

" _Just a little faster…"_ I shifted to a faster sprint. The heleicopter was lifting off the ground, but I could feel it was still in reach. Before getting close, I dropped the Unbound Rings back in my pocket. Finally, with a hard jump off the ground, I reached up and grabbed the edge of the ramp. My legs were dangling, but I made it.

It took a bit of effort to lift my whole body up. I managed to get both arms hanging onto the ramp. Now all five bodies were in view and staring back at me. Dr. Argent had just come to and was trying to make out the new surroundings. The male Flare executive approached me, saying something I still couldn't hear over the engine, but his gesture indicated he was going to help me up.

My focus shifted between each person. Joules' occasional comments on her battle still crackled through my mind, but that didn't impede my own train of thought. _"Okay…my time is short. After this guy helps me up, I'll get close to Dr. Argent. Then I'll use the flash bomb to disorient them all while I jump Argent and I off the helicopter before it gets too high up. Then, make a break for the rocks out of view, knock Argent out, and fling him through a portal to…"_

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my legs. "Ack!" My arms slid off the ramp, and I braced for holding on with just my bare hands again. Only my right hand caught on to the edge. Fortunately, the male executive reached down to grab my right arm. In that moment of security, I looked down to see who grabbed by legs.

It was the black ponytail girl. Her eyes were brimming with rage, trained on me, and she shouted just loud enough for me to hear, "You're not getting away! None of you are!"

The male executive struggled to heave me back up. I had to let go of the ramp to allow him to lift me better. One of the Celeste grunts came next to him and took a second or two to just stare at my struggle. When he bent over, I thought he, too, was going to help me up, and I reached my right hand out to him. But instead, he said something to the male executive.

The male Flare executive blinked a couple times. Nodded slowly. Then…he let me go.

 _"No!"_ I glanced to Dr. Argent, who gave me a terrified return look. Almost like he was pleading. "No!" I fell back to the ground with the girl. If there was anything useful she was for me that night, it was cushioning my fall. After regaining my bearings from the fall, I shot back to my feet before the girl could. But it was too late; the helicopter was too high up. I instinctively reached for my Unbound Rings in my pocket. A brief desperate idea, I thought about nose-diving the helicopter through a portal. But I stopped myself. _"No! Shit, I cannot resort to using these things if it heavily risks_ _ **anyone**_ _knowing I have such an item. But now…Dr. Argent is…"_ I shook my fists at my sides. "Shit! Shit! SHIT!"

The ponytail girl now got to her feet. "You! You let them get away!"

 _"You!"_ I whirled around to her. "Me?! This is **your** fault! Now my one chance to try to fix…"

"Fix…?" If she wasn't angry before, now she was really letting it out. "FIX?! You, Team Flare, fixing **nothing**! All you do…is ruin… **everything**!"

The back of the storage building was obliterated. Mega Heracross came charging to the girl's side, apparently hearing her last screaming words.

She shook a pointed finger at me, as if she could jab me through the air from where she stood. "Heracross! I want this grunt's lying, agony-worshipping face buried to the ground! See that he doesn't escape, ever again!"

The Bug Pokemon beat her chest. But before she lunged at me, Joules jumped onto her back and stabbed her with both scalchop swords. _[Hey!_ _ **I'm**_ _your opponent!]_ Mega Heracross whined as the Discipline Pokémon yanked the scalchop swords back out.

Joules landed in front of Mega Heracross and the girl, then growled, _[You think you can ignore me? Is it because I'm not fully evolved?!]_

"Tch…fine," the ponytail girl muttered. "If it takes getting through you to that Flare grunt scum, so be it! Heracross, use Bullet Seed!"

A stream of huge seeds shot from Mega Heracross' mouth.

 _[Okay…]_ Joules' eyes flashed. Then a stream of smaller seeds shot from her mouth. At first, the two attacks stalled between them. But Mega Heracross' attack quickly overpowered Joules'. So Joules resorted to blasting the attack with Air Slash, then breaking the rest with Razor Shell. She impressively avoided taking damage, but received some knockback from the attacks.

"What?!" the girl exclaimed. "That Dewott knows Copycat?" Then she shook her head. "Doesn't matter. We still got the strength advantage. So get up close with Arm Thrust, Heracross!"

 _"Much as Joules won't admit it, I think her opponent is too above her league. And…we have no choice but to flee. If this girl found this place, and with all the destruction in her wake, the authorities will not be too far behind. So…"_ I adjusted my shades. _[Joules, we need to go.]_

 _[My battle isn't over. I can still finish this!]_ She argued, though she was taking some tired breaths as she maneuvered out of the way of her opponent's punches.

 _[You both are going to tire each other out. The police will be here soon. I lost my intended target. And Swalot and Chandelure are still in the collapsed storage building. We. Need. To. Go!]_

She made a long grumble. _[Fine! What's your plan, then?]_

I looked around behind us, as the girl and her Heracross were blocking the way back to the building. I spotted a rock formation large enough for Joules and me to retreat behind. _[We need to get behind that rock, so I can make a portal for us to escape through without her seeing how we got away. I'll still need you to take long-range shots at Heracross while I get our escape prepared. That sit well with you?]_

Mega Heracross made another series of Arm Thrust attacks. Using Copycat, she improvised her own Arm Thrust, using the blades of her scalchop as extra-sharp stabs. Their last swings connected at each other's faces. A searing scar developed across Heracross' face, and she wheeled back in pain. Meanwhile, Joules was knocked several meters back, landing a bit further than I stood. Regardless, she forced herself to her feet, rubbed her jaw, and spat. _[Lead the way.]_

I nodded and ran toward the large rock.

"Hey! Get back here!" The ponytail girl ran after me, with Mega Heracross somewhat by her side.

"Use Air Slash!" I shouted back at Joules.

The Discipline Pokemon ran in a zigzag path, using both her scalchop to slice one Air Slash after another through the air. Nearly all these hits made their way to Mega Heracross. But those hits barely slowed her down as she swatted the attacks aside, and only doubled down her resolve to pursue.

I was almost to the rock when I heard the girl shout, "Time for my secret weapon!" She made a sort of bunny hop. While airborne, a sort of clicking sound came from the soles of her custom shoes. Little wheels popped out from underneath, turning the shoes into rollerblades. Now, she was gaining on me at over double her original running speed.

 _[Joules, I need a warning shot at that girl,]_ I asked.

 _[Okay, but they'll still be gaining on us,]_ she replied.

I stopped just next to the rock. Then I whirled around and planted my feet. _[Then we go for something_ slightly _bigger.]_

 _[But I…]_ She protested, before quickly rethinking, _[Fine. On_ _ **my**_ _mark.]_ She planted her feet, similar to mine. Then she scrapped one of her scalchop swords on the ground. Back and forth. Back and forth.

The girl and Mega Heracross gave a slightly confused expression, but kept running at us. As Joules did her pendulum-like swings, I mimicked her arm swinging. Our pursuers got a few meters away when the Proteanium-Z under my disguise glowed a light indigo-like color.

 _[Now! Air Slash!]_ Joules and I affirmed in our minds. We jumped in our places. Joules was a little higher into the air. Then we both raised an arm. Currents of air whirled around the raised scalchop blade, making it appear longer and larger. With a simple stroke, Joules directed a mini-whirlwind of sharp air at our opponents. Fortunately for them, the attack was purposely aimed just in front of them. Nevertheless, the aftershocks of the attack sent them both hurdling backward several meters. They screamed in anger and surprise before they landed hard on their backs.

As much as I enjoyed seeing our pursuers foiled, I couldn't waste a second more. _[Joules, keep watch!]_ Now I jumped behind the large rock and whipped out my Unbound Rings. I pictured Swalot first, and then Chandelure. Normally, picturing a Pokémon risks summoning just any one of their kind to the user. But since I knew of a particular body quirk, like their Micro Tags, I could get my teammates to me for sure. Swalot and Chandelure plopped in front of me through their portals.

 _"Okay, now to send us home."_ I opened another portal up against the rock. "Come on, you first," I whispered in a mixed tone. The two needed help to be pushed into the pulling effect of the portal. Chandelure was light and easy. Swalot was heavier than I expected. I could feel how tired I was from the use of my Unbound Rings and 'persuasion' while hefting the Poison Bag Pokémon.

Just as Swalot finally made it through, Joules hissed, _[Stay back!]_ and shot another Air Slash.

I half-appeared from behind the rock, while still willing the portal to stay open. Mega Heracross was running at us again, albeit slightly slower than before. She appeared as tuckered out as her trainer beside her. But both had the look of unwavering determination.

The girl spotted me, and raged, "You'll never get away! I'll catch you, and every last one of you Team Flare scum! I'll never stop until you're all in the slammer!" She pointed at Joules, who was taking shots at Mega Heracross. "Use Rock Tomb!"

Mega Heracross roared and slammed her fists into the ground. Rocks jutted out like a wave, making a straight line toward Joules.

"You can't outpower my Pokemon," The girl warned Joules in a slightly calmer tone. "You don't have any moves that are strong enough to counter it."

 _[Arrogance!]_ Joules thought to herself. _[Then I'll just_ _ **copy**_ _you!]_

 _[But, she's right,]_ I thought out loud. _[You can't outmaneuver it or slash it with Razor Shell. Your Air Slash can't overpower the Rock Tomb, and copying that Rock Tomb will only result the same as when you copied Bullet Seed.]_ I took a deep breath. Then stepped out and raised my arms, crossing them in front of me. _[…but if you're standing defiant in the face of overwhelming power, I won't leave you behind!]_

My Z-Crystal shined again, brighter this time in a whitish hue. At the same time, Joules' eyes flashed, activating Copycat.

"You fool!" said the girl, "Heracross' attack is a mega-level strength. You couldn't hope for your water-type to match the strength with a rock-type move!"

 _[Yes…I….can!]_ Joules bellowed.

The white light from my Z-Crystal transferred through my body as I waved my arms into a 'Z' pose. Then the energy moved to Joules. Normally, this would be reserved for a Normal-type move. But at that moment, Joules' Copycat turned to Rock Tomb. Likewise, what would have been a Normal-type Z-move transformed into the Rock-type Z-Move!

Joules leapt into the air once more. She raised her left arm, as I did. _[Anything you can do,_ _ **I**_ _can do better!]_ Rocks from all around the route formed above her in a sphere. Even rocks from Mega Heracross' attack were absorbed. The swirled around like orbiting planets as they condensed and grew bigger.

Now Mega Heracross and the ponytail girl stopped running and gaped. "Wh-wha…what is this?!" she gasped.

When the sphere of stone stopped growing, it was at least twenty times bigger than Joules. " **Continental Crush**!" Joules and I shouted simultaneously.

Joules and I lowered our arms, like we were throwing a fastball. _[Now be crushed under the weight of my power!]_ The enormous boulder came hurdling down on Mega Heracross.

"Shit, shit shit!" The girl got the right idea and tried rollerblading away from the attack. Mega Heracross grudgingly held her arms up to brace for the attack. But like the bug that she was, the rock came down on her and exploded. The girl screamed as the blast knocked her off her feet. She fell face-down on the dirt. Clouds of dust covered both of them beyond visibility.

Joules landed next to me, impressed by her attack. But I poked her arm and telepathically called, _[This is our chance, we have to leave now!]_ With that, we both hopped through the portal. It closed just as the blast obliterated the rock it was hiding behind.

The two of us stood by my personal camp spot on our island. But with the danger over, we were practically wiped. We both took a knee and were struggling to catch our breath.

When Joules looked back up to me, she gave me a begrudging look. _[Wish I could have stayed just a bit longer to see if I beat that Mega Heracross.]_

"Maybe you did…maybe you didn't…" I said between heavy breaths. "But…we couldn't stay…"

 _[…you could have left me behind…]_ she continued. _[It was risky coming to my defense. Isn't…that what you usually do now? Leave others behind…so you can preserve your mission? I don't find shame in you focusing on a greater goal…instead of me.]_

"It…wasn't **that** risky," I protested quietly. "I saw how that girl and her Mega Heracross were distracted when you hit them with a stronger Air Slash. So I figured an even stronger, Z-move strength attack would do a similar trick. And thus, give me time to help _all_ of us escape."

 _[But look how_ _ **tired**_ _you are from sapping your strength.]_

" **I'm** tired? Look how tired **you** are from battling against someone almost double your tier?"

Silence. Then we sighed and chuckled to ourselves.

 _[I concede,]_ Joules said, _[that you and I are more alike than we initially thought on our first encounter.]_

"I remember how you never dared to rely on another's power. But I guess some things change."

The Discipline Pokemon looked down. Her necklace, the one with the chipped scalchop, still hung around her neck for all these years. She gently rested her hand on it and sighed, _[Perhaps…]_ Then she got back up, re-sheathed her own two scalchop swords, and started walking off.

"Um, could I ask you something?" I blurted suddenly.

Joules stopped. _[What?]_

"I…figure you'd be one of the last to ask you about something like this. But…about Primrose…"

She waved her hand away at me and continued walking. _[No!_ _ **I**_ _am_ _ **not**_ _even touching_ _ **that**_ _matter! Figure it out yourself. Aren't_ _ **you**_ _always the one with the plans?]_

* * *

{Approx. 7 years ago}

The day came; we were to confront Behemoth. Sensei never told me what that Rhydon was like. If he did, my mind was drawing a blank. I'd been on this island for so long, I had just as many memories on the island as I had off. I wanted to know if I could go home. And I couldn't do that until the flying Pokémon were banished. And there was no hope for **that** …unless we teamed up with Behemoth and his crew.

With what little I knew of our opponent, I had my friends prepared. They trained for two straight weeks outside of Sensei's usual training. Mainly consisting of Blindswipe and Joules fighting against everyone else. Sensei didn't and couldn't know about what we were going to do. Warwulf didn't know either. Zemblance did know what we were doing, and was the one who tipped me off that Sensei was starting to get curious of my secret behavior. So, with time run out, I made the call to battle.

It was about an hour before dawn. While the others huddled together, I knelt and drew my finger through the dirt, trying to keep together everything I knew about my teammates:

 **Nightraider the Rowlet**. Knows Razor Leaf, Peck, Astonish, and Curse. Has some type advantage, but best to keep at a distance.

 **Astra the Ralts**. Knows Disarming Voice, Lucky Chant, Teleport, and Double Team. Kind of frail, but can avoid hits the easiest of the group.

 **Crest the Jangmo-o**. Knows Dragon Tail, Headbutt, Protect, and Bide. A bit too stubborn for his own good, but his heart is in the right place.

 **Blindswipe the Scyther**. Knows Razor Wind, Double Team, Agility, and Fury Cutter. One of our strongest, but likely at a type disadvantage.

 **Knave the Sneasel**. Knows Icy Wind, Metal Claw, Agility, and Beat Up. Out fastest teammate, but also at a type disadvantage.

 **Primrose the Fennekin**. Knows Psyshock, Fire Spin, Magic Coat, and Psybeam. Is at a type disadvantage, but who knows what our opponents will throw at us.

 **Bravado the Chimchar**. Knows Flame Charge, Taunt, Torment, and Façade. Also at a type disadvantage, but could be a useful distractor.

 **Gardna the Squirtle**. Knows Rapid Spin, Withdraw, Water Pulse, and Brine. Great defenses and type advantage.

 **Joules the Oshawott**. Knows Razor Shell, Copycat, Air Slash, and Aqua Jet. She's definitely the one on my team with the most persevering strength. I think she's withholding some strategies of her own from me, but…that's just Joules being Joules, I guess.

 **Sherwood the Treecko**. Knows Slam, Detect, Synthesis, and Magical Leaf. Calm, collected, and has a type advantage.

 **Sherry the Bounsweet**. Knows four moves, but I've only seen her use Razor Leaf and Rapid Spin. She said she knew Acupressure and Nature Power, but she's felt too shy to use them. Her shyness didn't help with her training either, as she is probably one of the weakest on our team. But she does have a type advantage.

 **Snis the Alolan Ratatta**. Knows Quick Attack, Pursuit, Focus Energy, and Tail Whip. At a type disadvantage, so best kept behind.

 **Bub the Bellsprout**. Knows Vine Whip, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, and Tickle. Only recently did we unlock our telepathic link. Kind of in the same boat as Sherry in terms of strength, but has more confidence in himself.

 **Wooper**. Only one on our team I haven't made a telepathic link with. So she doesn't have a nickname yet. She's also incredibly lethargic, though she pulls her own weight when she's awake. Far as I could get from the others, she knows Water Gun, Mud Shot, Eerie Impulse, and Recover.

 _"…and there's me. I have no 'attacks' of my own to speak of, and am frail to the touch. I could give a boost of power to_ _ **one**_ _individual, but that is incredibly situational and risky. My only role is as an observer. All of my friends give me some degree of trust to direct them. I can't…I mustn't fail them on my only purpose…."_

 _[You ready?]_ Nightraider interrupts, perching on my shoulder. The others remained in their huddle, but were looking toward me.

"Y-yeah," I said out loud, then whispered to Nightraider, "I'm so nervous! I've never _really_ managed a group this large."

He patted the back of my head with his wing. _[Just pretend everyone is me. Your instincts will do the rest.]_

"But that's the thing: **not** everyone is like you. Some of you are more comfortable to make your own decisions than others. Every decision I have to make in our upcoming battle not only has to account for everyone's strength and weaknesses, not only account for real-time reactions to our opponent, not only account for multiple unknown factors that may come up mid-battle, but also account for the wellbeing and preferences of each and every one of my teammates." I sighed, "I wish I could have asked Sensei for some advice. Leading a large group is more of his thing."

 _[Well, isn't that why you've been training under him? Sensei has taught you how to use your unique talents. And you've watched him direct others in the group plenty of times. I'm sure some of that has rubbed on you…]_

 _[…but what if it all goes wrong like when the flying Pokémon wiped out most of Sensei's team a couple years ago?!]_ Panic gripped me while I tried to exclusively let Nightraider hear these thoughts. _[What if I freeze again and Behemoth runs all over us?! What if I forget a move or ability one of you can use?! What if…?!]_

Nightraider pulled on some of my hair with both wings, forcing me to look him straight in the eye. _[Will! Relax! Breath.]_ He waited until my panic subsided before continuing, _[Remember how we beat Sensei? Remember how you rescued Sherwood and the others off the ocean? Remember how you confronted Joules in combat?]_

I nodded slowly.

He let go of my hair. _[Well, just do that. If you're in the moment, you'll get 'in sync'. Feel that, and we'll back you up. Trust me, I know that feeling when the moment peaks.]_

A calm smile stretched across my face. _[Thanks, buddy. I'm ready now.]_

 _[Glad to help!]_ He hooted. _[Oh, while I'm thinking about it…]_ He wiggled one of his legs. Some of my hair got caught around it until it shook off. _[After this fight…do something about your hair. It's starting to reach your butt.]_

I ran my fingers through some of my hair. _[I guess it is annoying…a lot of the time. But what the heck can I cut it with around here?]_

He glanced to Blindswipe, then back to me.

I waved my hands in front of me. "Oh, no! I'm not **that** desperate to have those huge slicers near my head," I said quietly.

 _[Okay,]_ he shrugged, _[But then Primrose and I will never have room to rest on your shoulder.]_

With that, I stood up and approached the others with Nightraider. "Okay, guys. This is it. Time we show this Behemoth that we're worthy of his help."

 _[Yeah!]_ some of them cheered.

"So this is what I'm thinking: we're going to divide into sub-groups. We don't know what Behemoth is capable of, but since he's a Rhydon and we've seen some of his lackeys, it's likely the majority of the group is Rock-type. Maybe he'll even call on his allies to join against us." I bent down and drew a square in the dirt with my finger. "Let's pretend this is me…" Then I drew a huge squiggly line some distance away from the square. "…and this is our opposition. I'm thinking…" I drew three X's near the square. "Some of us who are weaker or neutral to a Rock-type matchup should stick close to me, further back." In between the X's and the squiggly line, I drew circles. "While some of you who have a type advantage should lead the charge. That being said, those in the front lines, I think, should be Nightraider, Sherwood, Gardna, Joules, Crest, Bub, and Knave."

 _[Nice!]_ Crest grinned.

Nightraider patted Bub on the back. _[Guess you're with the heavy hitters this time!]_

 _[Yippee,]_ he replied unsurely.

Sherwood bowed, _[I shall not fail you, Master Will.]_

Gardna looked worried, while Joules just had her arms crossed and her usual serious expression.

Knave pumped his arms. _[Yes, I get to be the lead!]_

"Actually," I added, "Joules should be the leader among you. She'll call the shots for what you do against Behemoth."

Joules narrowed her eyes and made a "humph" sound. Knave grimaced, then spoke to me exclusively through telepathy. _[But why? You know she tends to battle solo. And I work better with you than she does…right?]_

I gave an understanding glance to him, but replied so everyone could hear, "Joules has the most combat experience of all of us, on top of a better type advantage. If a situation pops up where I need to change our formation, I'm sure Joules will consider my input." I eyed her when I mentioned her name.

 _[Very well…]_ she mumbled.

"Now…for the ones who are sticking closer to me, that will be Bravado, Primrose…"

 _[Yeeee!]_ Primrose squealed to herself as quietly as she could contain.

"…Astra, and Sherry. Not that I think less of you. But I'll need some of you for heavy support of the front line, and sneaky opponents who come from a new angle. You'll be under my direct commands this way."

 _[Don't worry, guys,]_ said Bravado. _[I'll_ _ **cheer**_ _for us and_ _ **jeer**_ _against them!]_

 _[Bet they'll faint just from your bad puns,]_ Primrose chided.

 _[Um, what about the other three?]_ said Astra. _[Where will they be positioned?]_

I scooped up Wooper, who was loafing half-awake while I was giving them our plans. "Wooper will stick **right** close to me. She's the only one I can't telepathically connect with, so she wouldn't be as effective to give directions in the thick of battle as the rest of you."

 _[Not to mention her laziness,]_ Astra added telepathically.

"And I could use someone to help protect me from the opponents under Behemoth, if necessary." I helped Wooper rest on my left shoulder. She nuzzled into my hair that cascaded over my shoulder.

Primrose looked slightly dismayed. _[I wish_ _ **I**_ _could have that job.]_

I looked to Blindswipe and Snis. "As for you two. Well, at first I thought you could be nearby me like the rest of us as further support. But thinking it over, there is one thing I need to additionally account for: the flying Pokémon. While they are the least active at dawn and dusk, they're still roaming. I think they leave Behemoth and his crew alone for the most part, but I can't be sure about that holding up when we cross their territory. So…I want you two to remain by the border of the forest and rocky halves. Keep watch out for flying Pokémon and lead them away from us. And, in case Sensei comes are way, you can reveal to him what we're doing."

Blindswipe clanged his scythe hands together. _[I'll rise to the challenge!]_

Snis climbed onto his broad shoulders. _[What could_ _ **I**_ _do against a flocking army?]_

 _[Just follow my lead and hang on. With luck, it'll be a wild start to the morning.]_

I took a deep breath. "I think that about covers it. I'll try to conserve my telepathy to some of you at a time. Then we can knock Behemoth out with a Z-Move. Cool?"

 _[Yeah!]_ All of them cheered this time to varying degrees of participation.

I brushed some of my hair away from my face and grinned. "Cool. Let's go."

We walked to the border. Blindswipe and Snis wished us luck before we carefully crossed into the rocky terrain. No immediate respond. So we casually marched onward, toward the large hill that landmarked this half of the island. A few minutes in, and we finally got company. Two Graveler, one of them Alolan, jumped as us with stones at hand.

Swallowing my trepidation, I threw up my arms. "At ease! We don't mean any harm. We just wish to speak with your leader."

The two stopped and looked at each other, dreadfully confused. I imagined there wasn't standard protocol for someone other than Sensei to speak with him.

"I…we wish to speak with the one called Behemoth. We promise to leave right after. Can it be done?"

After a few more seconds of conversing, the two Graveler agreed and beckoned us to follow. We walked for a few more minutes until we got to the foot of the hill. By that point, I thought every one of Behemoth's allies were present. There were varieties of Geodude and Graveler, some Roggenrola and Boldore, some Nosepass, a Drilbur, some Rhyhorn, some Sandile, and some Sandygast. Expected Rock and Ground types. But there was also a Crabrawler, a Makuhita, a Lickitung, and a Wimpod in their ranks. The Clawitzer that healed me a couple of years ago was also among them. It made my heart race with all these eyes surrounding us in a semi-circle.

 _"About 45 followers of Behemoth,"_ I thought to myself. _"If they all gang up at once, they'll outnumber us 3:1."_

Clawitzer made some clicking sounds at me.

Nightraider flew near my head. _[He's demanding to know why we've suddenly crossed into their territory.]_

"Um, we don't mean to intrude," I call out to them. "But I heard from Sensei that **I** was mentioned in negotiations, and that **I** was a bit of an issue to **your** leader. So, I thought I could speak for myself to…"

 _[Speak?]_ A deep voice came through my mind. Then a figure appeared near the top of the hill. Each of his steps caused a slight rumble as he peaked over the plateau portion of the hill. _[I think not.]_

I couldn't see him clearly from way at the bottom of the hill, but I knew from the shape. "Behemoth? How are you…?" I shook my head in bewilderment. _[How are you telepathically talking to me?]_

 _[Isn't this an ability of yours?]_ His voice was firm and a bit dismissive.

 _[Well…yeah, but it usually takes time to establish this connection.]_

He scoffed, _[You're not the first 'psychic' I've met. And I hope you'll be my last.]_

 _[…why do you dislike me so much?]_

 _[This what you came all this way for?]_ He growled, _[Humans.]_

 _[So it's because I'm a 'human'? Sensei said his negotiations with you failed because of me. You think I'm a liability because I'm human?"]_

 _[No. Humans can step all over my home for all I care. I think you and all humans are a liability by their own doing. They arrogantly think they can make the best decisions, when all they do is just pull you down in the end.]_

I heard Joules mumble to herself. I had focused my telepathy open to just Nightraider and Behemoth, though I figured she was concurring. A part of me felt the same way, too. But I had to push past that. I continued, _[Then what if I proved myself to you?]_

 _[…Come again?]_

 _[You want the flying Pokémon off this island, don't you?]_

 _[Of course I'd prefer that.]_

 _[Well, so does Sensei. And so do I. We all want the same thing. But it seems like you deem me a dead weight. Perhaps I was…but I've been training.]_ I waved my hand out to my friends. _[And so have they. Side by side.]_

 _[Yeah!]_ said Nightraider.

 _[We are able to hold our own against large numbers. We can speak for ourselves to prove it. Or…we could prove it in a_ _ **different**_ _way.]_

Behemoth gave a bemused laugh. _[I see… You think you can beat me?]_

I returned a serious look. _[Yes._ _ **We**_ _can.]_

He stomped his feet. _[And if my allies join in?]_

 _[We can do that, too, if you wish. Your grounds, your rules.]_

It sounded like thunder when he laughed out loud. _[I_ _ **like**_ _your guts. Let us size each other up…]_ In one leap, he came down off his high ground. When he crashed on his feet, the whole island quaked. My teammates and I almost fell off our feet.

Behemoth upright himself and grinned. In the dim, his shadow overcast us. My mouth was agape at his size. It was over four times the size of a Rhydon I typically saw to scale in books. At least eight meters tall.

All my teammates were just as put off by his size. Even Joules slightly wavered when she brandished her scalchop sword.

 _[We are_ _ **so**_ _screwed!]_ said Bravado.

"So…this is where you get your name from?" I almost stammered.

Behemoth laughed, _[You thought you'd be facing against someone your own size? Don't get me wrong, I don't blame how you're reacting. Not every day someone comes across a Pokémon that's over twice the size of a typical house! Then again, it should be somewhat familiar to you; the source of my size and power comes from the same as your Z-Crystal!]_

"W-what?" I clutched the Proteanium-Z in my pocket. "How?!"

 _[Oh yes, Will. I know about your secret power! But do you think it'd best the might of a_ _ **Totem Pokemon**_ _?]_

 _[We are_ _ **soooo**_ _fucking screwed!]_ sighed Bravado.

I tried my best to stop myself from shaking. _"I can't let my teammates feel my fear. Must be brave and stand my ground…"_ I cleared my throat. "So, Behemoth, what are your rules for this battle?"

He gave a toothy grin. _[Nothing! This'll be an S.O.S. Battle! Call in your teammates whenever you want. Oh…]_ He waved a hand against the Clawitzer, who nodded in reply. _[…but Clawitzer won't be participating. So feel free to_ _ **let loose**_ _!]_

I got into my battle stance. "Formation!"

My teammates got into the positions I explained to them. Joules came front and center. She seemed both terribly excited and terribly daunted. _[I won't lose to a Rock-type!]_ she cried out.

Behemoth further grounded his stance, shaking the rocky terrain. His companions lined on either side of him. An aura thinly shrouded his whole body, and his expression solidified into a steely gaze. _[When you make your first move, the battle will begin!]_

I gritted my teeth. _"This win will be tough to nail…"_


	30. VS Behemoth

{Approx. 7 years ago}

In my hesitation, Joules made the first move. _[You don't scare me!]_ she said as she charged at Behemoth the Rhydon with her scalchop sword by her side.

Nightraider, Sherwood, Gardna, Crest, Knave, and Bub were all standing near her before she ran ahead. But they just stayed put.

I shook my head in disbelief. _"Shoot, what are they doing? What is Joules thinking, attacking on her own?"_

 _[Taking the initiative without your leader's permission?]_ said Behemoth, subtly taking a jab at me, too. He responded with a Stone Edge attack, summoning large rocks to hurl at Joules before she reached halfway toward her.

As soon as the rocks were flung, she jumped. She leapt off one rock, then another, and slashing away a third before it hit her straight on. Then, she yelled back at us, _[Now!]_

The Pokémon at the front lines with her acted almost immediately. Nightraider used Razor Leaf, Sherwood used Magical Leaf, Gardna used Water Pulse, and Knave used Icy Wind. Their combined special attacks partly made it through the volley of rocks and dealt blows to Behemoth.

A feeling of ease washed through me. _"I see. Joules forced Behemoth to attack her. She definitely has a good eye for oncoming moves. And while Behemoth was still winding down on his attack, the others who could hit from afar took the opportunity to land super-effective hits!"_

Joules stepped back toward her front line companions. Then she flashed a look back at me. _[See?]_ she telepathically grumbled toward me.

I returned a somewhat sheepish glance. _[Well, I do have you leading the front for a reason.]_

She scoffed and focused back on her opponent. _[Better not be a lesson in holding hands.]_

As the smoke cleared from the attacks, I expected Behemoth to be visibly damaged. Possibly about to charge. But he hardly seemed deterred. He sneered, _[Got an attack in. That's nice.]_

That daunting feeling crept back inside me. _"He_ _ **must**_ _have taken damage. But…if he's shrugging those super-effective hits off…then are_ _ **we that**_ _underpowered?"_

 _"Power isn't everything…"_ In this moment, I remembered one of my sessions with Sensei. So vividly, I could hear his voice in my head. _"How you use power? When? Where? Even if your raw strength is lacking, focus instead on your other talents. Other exploits."_

 _"Other exploits…"_ I repeated to myself.

Behemoth let out a distinct cry. One of the Sandile on the sidelines strides next to him.

" _So Sandile will be joining in,"_ I thought. _"Additional power? Defense support? Should I advise an immediate attack?"_

" _When facing an unknown foe, always observe,"_ said Sensei's voice. _"Even in the heat of battle, it is wiser to let your opponent show their hand, so that you may find a precise counterstrategy. Act, and react."_

" _Act…react…"_ I repeated again. I narrowed my focus, and watched.

Joules brandished her Razor Shell sword and charged again. Behemoth wound back, preparing another Stone Edge. But then the Sandile stomped his feet and shouted. I couldn't tell what was happening at first, but all my ally Pokémon flinched a bit. Even Wooper, resting on my shoulder, shuttered a bit. And Joules, begrudgingly, re-sheathed her scalchop sword.

 _[…what just happened?]_ I thought out loud.

 _[Erk, that was Torment,]_ Primrose grunted. She stayed by my side, as did Bravado, Astra, and Sherry. _[That Sandile directed the attack to all of us. Now, we can't use the same move twice in a row!]_

 _[Oh, shoot!]_ I looked out to Joules, nervously. _[Maybe I should lend support now…? No…it's too early…]_

Behemoth unleashed his Stone Edge attack, as Joules appeared startled by the Torment. But she shook it off and shouted back, _[Sherwood, flank me!]_

Sherwood the Treecko nodded and ran by her side. At the moment the rain of rocks bared down on them, they changed course. Sherwood's eyes flashed and he seamlessly dodged the first rock with Detect. Then he switched to Slam the next rock. Joules, on the other hand, had water envelop her body. Her speed drastically increased as she zigzagged passed the thrown rocks with Aqua Jet.

Once she dodged the attack, she made a beeline for the Sandile. She made a direct hit, knocking the Desert Croc Pokémon. Meanwhile, Sherwood proceeded to attack Behemoth with Magical Leaf at a closer range. But our large opponent kicked up rock debris with a swish of his tail, neutralizing the multicolored leaves. One of the smashed rocks almost hit Sherwood, but he dodged and fell back to the rest of the front line.

 _[Sherwood…]_ Sherry the Bounsweet gasped nervously.

Joules stood in front of her front line teammates, with her scalchop sword brandished again.

 _[…yeah, too early,]_ I thought out loud. _[I trust Joules can see the front line through.]_

 _[Quit the backseat driving!]_ she snapped. _[Hard enough to think while keeping my mind open to a peanut gallery.]_

Behemoth looked between me and Joules. _[So, you're acting independently? Let's see how long that'll last.]_ He gave a distinct roar, prompting one Geodude and one Rhyhorn from the sidelines to step to his side.

Crest the Jangmo-o stomped his feet, mirroring the Rhyhorn showing off and daring a challenge. _[Oh, you think you're stronger than me? I'll…!]_

But Joules placed her scalchop sword directly in front of Crest and shook her head. _[Not now!]_ Then she pointed at Gardna and Nightraider. _[You two. With me.]_

 _[Alright!]_ said Nightraider.

 _[O-Okay!]_ Gardna replied nervously as he followed the two after Behemoth.

 _[But…]_ Crest tried to rebut.

 _[Give it time,]_ Knave grunted to him. _[Joules is our assigned leader, after all.]_

Behemoth motioned and spoke instructions to the Geodude and Rhyhorn. My telepathic connection to Behemoth was blocked on his end; I wasn't going to get anymore cues from him the rest of this fight.

" _Just like Sensei…"_ I thought.

Joules and Gardna ran at Behemoth, while Nightraider prepared to dive from above. The Geodude and Rhyhorn summoned rocks that scattered about the battlefield. Nightraider wearily kept away, while Joules and Gardna remained side-by-side. The water-type pair didn't need to dodge many of the rocks thrown, which speared into the rocky battlefield on our opponents' side. The Rhyhorn charged at them with Horn Attack, while the Geodude used Rollout.

 _[Shield!]_ Joules shouted. She sidestepped around the Rhyhorn's attack, and slashed him with Razor Shell. The Rhyhorn screamed in pain, while Joules skid to a stop. This exposed her to a direct hit by the Geodude. But Gardna curled into his shell and intercepted the Rollout attack. Following up with Rapid Spin, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon knocked the Geodude upward, then counterattacked with Water Pulse while the opponent was helpless midair. The Geodude crashed to the ground and fainted.

I smiled, _"Good. Gardna's using the protective maneuvers we used against Joules the first time."_

Nightraider came down on the Rhyhorn and finished it off with Razor Leaf. _[Go! Got you covered,]_ he told Joules.

She nodded and turned to Behemoth. But a wave of sand suddenly forced her and Gardna to step a few paces back. Gardna whimpered about sand in his eyes and self-squirted them.

A Sandygast materialized in front of Behemoth, spraying a wide-reaching Sand Attack toward us.

I put up my arms to slightly protect my face, and Wooper on my shoulder. But Primrose stepped in front of me. _[Don't worry, Will. I won't let a speck of sand touch you!]_

I put my arms down. _[Right. Your Magic Coat. Thanks.]_

She wagged her tail happily. _[Just say the word!]_ Fortunately, the sand wasn't reaching my backline partners.

Joules backed up with the rest of her frontline peers, also avoiding the Sand Attack. She shifted her eyes from the Sandygast to the scattered thrown rocks. _[Was that Rock Slide or Stealth Rock? Looks like Stealth Rock.]_ Without shifting her head, she telepathically directed to me, _[Will, tell Gardna_ _ **telepathically**_ _to be on standby with Rapid Spin.]_

 _[Ok…]_ I didn't know what Stealth Rock was, but it seemed like Joules knew. _[Gardna, prepare a Rapid Spin when Joules next tells you to.]_ As I passed the message, Joules gave Gardna a look that gave him the commanding impression she was aiming for.

With that said, Joules turned to Knave. _[Keep up,]_ she commanded sternly as she began to charge at the Sandygast.

A huge grin spread across his face. _[Yes!]_ Knave prepared a Metal Claw attack as he kept behind her.

The Sandygast didn't seem fazed by the oncoming attack. In fact, he didn't need to. Before Joules could strike at the Sandygast with Aqua Jet, one of the thrown rocks exploded at her. She swerved into the ground, partially hit and cutting off Knave's advance.

She got to her feet and spat, _[Knew it! Gardna, now!]_

Gardna tucked into his shell and used Rapid Spin. But rather than aiming for one of the opponents, he struck as many of the thrown rocks as he could reach without getting too close to Behemoth.

 _[I never knew that Rapid Spin could do that,]_ I thought out loud.

 _[Some specific moves interact in such interesting ways,]_ Astra the Ralts commented. _[Some negate each other, and some lead to more powerful attacks.]_

 _[…and some just look cool!]_ Bravado exclaimed, then shouted to Joules. _[Do that icicle thing!]_

 _[Shut up, Bravado,]_ she grumbled to herself. Then she mumbled to Knave, _[Let's do that combo.]_

He nodded. Joules brandished her scalchop sword and came at the Sandygast. In response, the Sandygast tried to blow her away with a Sand Attack. _[Now!]_ cried Joules.

Knave sucked in as much air as he could, then blew an Icy Wind. The attack neutralized the Sand Attack. At the same time, Joules twirled round and round, like a top with a scalchop sword sticking out. The Icy Wind safely blew around her as she struck the Sandygast with Razor Shell. The opponent fainted from the blow.

 _[Woah!]_ Bravado cried excitedly. _[Her sword is so cool!]_

Joules hung her sword low. It was covered in ice! _"Her move became an ice-type attack; still super-effective against that ground-type!"_ I thought. _"It worked. Our practice is paying off!"_

As Joules and Knave directed their attention to Behemoth, the Totem Pokémon already called over a Roggenrola and a Nosspass. Almost immediately, the Roggenrola threw Stealth Rocks onto the field, in conjunction with Behemoth's Stone Edge.

Joules gritted her teeth. _[Sherwood, knock away the stray rocks. Gardna, get rid of the Stealth Rocks. Crest…charge!]_

 _[Finally!]_ Crest roared before he went into a Headbutt attack. Joules ran behind him, keeping an eye on her opponents. Sherwood kept his guard, but fortunately, the Stone Edge attack didn't reach him or his other allies. Instead, Crest took the brunt of the Rock-type attack head on. Crest even switched to Bide as he got closer. Gardna used Withdraw first.

" _Right, we can't use the same move twice in a row because of Torment,"_ I thought. Then I remembered how Sensei taught Gardna to use Withdraw before Rapid Spin to make it stronger. _"Another combination to note…"_ Suddenly, a little cursor mark appeared on his shell. Took me a couple of seconds to realize it came from the Nosspass. _"What's that Pokémon doing?"_

Gardna switched to Rapid Spin and knocked away the Stealth Rocks again. But as he finished, Nosspass shot a wave of electricity at him. _[Ack!]_ He popped out of his shell and slid across the gravely ground. Although he was on his stomach, he couldn't get up. _[I can't move!]_

 _[Shit, he's paralyzed,]_ said Joules as she and Crest closed in on their opponents.

The Roggenrola used Tackle against Crest. _[Oh yeah? Take this!]_ Crest unleashed his Bide, knocking the Roggenrola off his feet. The Nosspass came charging at the two, but Joules knocked the Pokemon out with Aqua Jet. Then Crest finished the Roggenrola with Dragon Tail.

Behemoth sent another Stone Edge attack their way. Crest used Protect to shield himself and Joules, and the two backed away. Sherwood and Knave helped Gardna back on his feet.

I bit my lip. _[This isn't going anywhere. We're both holding back, waiting for the other to make a mistake.]_

Behemoth roared again. An Alolan Graveler and a Boldore came to his aid, then charged at our frontline.

 _[Sherwood, Crest, with me!]_ said Joules as she waved her scalchop sword. Crest led the other two in their charge.

Before they got anywhere close, both the Graveler and Boldore unleashed a wave of Stealth Rocks. I looked to Gardna, who was still slightly paralyzed. _[Gardna got rid of those Stealth Rocks with Rapid Spin, so if he can't do it right now…]_ I turned to Sherry. _[Sherry, you know Rapid Spin. I need you to clear the way for the front line.]_

 _[M-Me?]_ Sherry gulped. _[O-Okay!]_ She cautiously approached the heart of the battle. Joules, Nightraider, and Gardna teamed up against the Graveler. The latter was trying to use Thunderpunch on the much slower Gardna. But Joules held the opponent's attention, while Nightraider used Razor Leaf from above to keep the Graveler off-balanced. On the other hand, the Boldore was equally dividing his attention between Sherwood, Knave, and Crest. It was nearby this group that Sherry chose to wipe away the Stealth Rocks first. Though she glanced toward Sherwood constantly as she did her task. _[Wow, Sherwood is so good at battling. Solo or in a team, he makes it look so easy and cool…]_

The Boldore noticed what Sherry was doing. After taking a hit from Crest's Dragon Tail, he used Rock Blast in Sherry's direction.

 _[Watch out!]_ I telepathically shouted to her.

Sherry froze. She would have taken a direct hit, had Sherwood not noticed. He took a couple of hits for her as he dashed to her. Before Sherry could fully process what was happening, Sherwood seamlessly scooped her up in his hands and continued to run out of the line of fire. Fortunately, his Synthesis recovered the damage he willingly took.

 _[Wha-wha-wha…]_ Neither her thoughts nor her own words were coherent.

Sherwood tried to assure her he would help. But the coaxing was cut short. The two crossed too close to Behemoth as Sherwood carried Sherry to the Stealth Rocks on the opposite side of the field. Behemoth used Stone Edge. In response, Sherwood used Detect. Under great stress, Sherry spun the leaves in a Rapid Spin as she screamed. Sherwood impressively maneuvered around the Stone Edge and carried Sherry around to repel the remaining Stealth Rocks at the same time.

Meanwhile, I felt Astra nudge my leg. _[Does our morale feel kind of…odd to you?]_ she asked.

I took the moment to look away from the action. _[What do you mean?]_

 _[Well, I'm getting mixed competing emotions. On one hand, there's a rising positivity of hope and excitement. On the other hand, there's a rising sense of uneasiness and dread. Especially from you, Will. How can you feel both opposites at the same time?]_

 _[Um, both?]_ I puzzled. _[I guess I do? Things are going relatively well for us in this battle, and that feels good. But this has happened before. The flying Pokemon ambush, for instance…]_ I took a look back above the forest. I could see some Pokemon circling in the sky in the distance. But it didn't seem like they noticed us yet somehow. _[…the unexpected, as Sensei would put it.]_ I looked back to Astra. _[There's a…rhythm of sorts to this battle right now. But that's stalling. Stalling for a purposeful break to the balance…]_

Primrose's ears suddenly perked up. As she whipped around she barked, _[Will, look out!]_ She jumped behind me. I turned around to see a Drilbur and Wimpod lunging at me. The Wimpod attacked first, using Sand Attack. But Primrose had jumped between me and the Turn Tail Pokemon, using Magic Coat to reflect the sand back. The Wimpod screeched as he flipped on his back helplessly. The Drilbur was about to strike at Primrose with Fury Swipes. But Astra teleported between them and took a swipe before knocking him away with Disarming Voice.

 _[Good ear,]_ Astra muttered to Primrose. She proceeded to lock into combat with the Drilbur.

 _[Thanks fo the save,]_ I added.

Primrose yipped and wagged her tail. _[Aw, thanks you guys!]_ Then she narrowed her eyes on the Wimpod. _[Now, what would you like me to do to him for such an offense?]_

I looked around. _[Where did they sneak from?]_

The Wimpod managed to get back on his feet, though there was still sand in his eyes. He seemed to be using Struggle Bug…or something like that. But he ran aimlessly in circles toward Primrose and I.

That's when I noticed a hole in the ground not that far away from me. _[That Drilbur must have snuck himself and Wimpod underground from the sidelines. Likely by Behemoth's direction.]_ I pointed at the Wimpod and declared, "Primrose, use Psyshock on Wimpod!"

 _[Will do!]_ she replied proudly. Odd psychic energy transmitted from her eyes at the flailing Wimpod. When he took the hit, he reeled back for another Sand Attack, more precisely at Primrose this time.

Bravado stepped in and taunted, _[Nuh-uh-uh! That's no way to treat a "lady"!]_

The Wimpod immediately stopped attacking and whimpered.

He put his hands at his hips. _[What's the matter, whimp? You gonna cry?]_

 _[Hey!]_ Primrose gave Bravado one of her annoyed looks. _[I was in the middle of something!]_ Then she blasted the Wimpod with Psybeam, causing him to faint before he could retreat. _[I would've been fine.]_

 _[A little "thank you" would've sufficed,]_ he said, raising his hands.

 _[I have Mirror Coat,]_ she said unamused.

 _[My Taunt prevents status moves altogether.]_

While they bickered, I turned to Astra. She was using Double Team to avoid the Drilbur's Metal Claw. Frustrated, he stopped chasing and sharpened his claws.

 _[Oh shoot, that's Hone Claws,]_ Astra gasped.

Bravado took notice as well. He taunted at the Drilbur, _[Hey, you, too! Leave the lady alone! You gotta be sneaking in trouble again? 'Cause only I can have "trouble" as my middle name around here.]_

Drilbur's Hone Claws stopped. Reading the situation, he ran to Wimpod and pulled them back into the hole.

Astra cancelled her Double Team as Bravado approached her. _[Thanks…]_

Bravado put an arm around her shoulders and gave a smug look to Primrose. _[See? See? This is how a girl shows her gratitude to a guy!]_

Primrose just sighed. Astra looked uncomfortable this close to Bravado. _[I am instantly regretting my kind words,]_ she thought to herself.

Wooper mumbled something to herself, still on my shoulder.

With the immediate danger out of the way, I brought my attention back to the main battle. All this time, I maintained my telepathic link to Joules, so I could sense when she might feel more overwhelmed. But that didn't happen. Nightraider dealt the finishing blow to the Alolan Graveler, while Joules and Gardna distracted him. Knave defeated the Nosepass with a few Metal Claw attacks. Sherry finished removing the Stealth Rocks, so Sherwood brought her back to me.

Sherry appeared in a confused daze, until Sherwood placed her down. That's when the events of the battle seemed to finally catch up to her. _[He held me…]_ She repeated to herself in her head.

I glanced toward our opponent. Behemoth returned a stoned expression. Unlike Sensei, I couldn't tell what he was feeling toward me. He was purposefully keeping his judgements to himself. But his allies on the sidelines were increasingly antsy. Their glares could stun if they were moves. Like any second they'd be ready to attack us.

" _We still haven't dealt a major blow to Behemoth since Joules' first strike. If Behemoth has been calling upon stronger allies and sneak attacks now, he'll surely be willing to straight up overwhelm us in numbers."_ I glanced at Gardna, who still felt slightly paralyzed. _"One of our more effective fighters is hurt. While Joules and the rest of the frontline could still bring on the pressure, Gardna also handled the Stealth Rocks they're constantly flinging. Sherry won't be a great substitute for long. So how can we, the backup, help…?"_

" _Every move is a tool, and an expression, for yourself to wield. An extension of yourself,"_ I remembered Sensei telling me once. _"And if you are a leader,_ _ **every**_ _follower's moves is thus your moves. They are extensions of yourself."_

" _Every move…"_ I repeated to myself. An idea spun in my mind as I remembered Drilbur's ambush attempt. I looked to Primrose and Bravado. _[You two. I have a plan against Behemoth's allies' interference._ _ **You**_ _will be most important.]_

 _[I will make you proud!]_ Primrose yipped happily.

Bravado replied exclusively through our telepathic link. _[Will it be fun?]_

 _[It will be_ _ **very**_ _fun for you,]_ I thought. Bravado picked that up and gave a wicked grin. I also told Astra and Sherry to be ready. Then I messaged Joules telepathically, _[When you feel ready to go all out, I…we got your back.]_

She was just rounding up her frontline teammates. _[I don't take your orders…]_ she began harshly, more out of impatient stress than anything else.

 _[This_ _ **isn't**_ _an order,]_ I snapped back, then continued in a calmer tone, _[I'm just letting you know,_ _ **if**_ _you want to, I can help from the outside. No objections. Just you and your direction. Please?]_ That last plea I didn't mean to say, but it came through my thoughts anyway.

 _[My direction?]_ There was a hesitation in her thoughts. _[Well, if you intend to avoid interference…fine,]_ she finished emphatically. With renewed focus, she raised her scalchop sword toward Behemoth. But this time, her inner thoughts surfaced in her mind more readily. _[Behemoth has only used Stone Edge, a long-ranged move. So he's likely more close-range oriented. If one of us can make multiple clear super-effective shots from afar, he's sure to go down! Which one of us? Gardna is paralyzed. Knave, Crest, and I are more close-ranged fighters. So Sherwood or Nightraider should be the one…]_

Even though I already knew Joules was a good analytical fighter, I was still taken aback by how similar our trains of thought were. Like hearing an echo.

Behemoth roared once again. The Makuhita came to his aid, standing directly in front of him. The Guts Pokemon began flexing his muscles.

Joules grumbled, _[He's getting stronger with Bulk Up. We have to take him down now!]_ Turning to her frontline peers, she commanded, _[ Nightraider, take point above. Gardna, hold the rear. Sherwood, you're going to take any opening on Behemoth you can get to attack. Crest and Knave, you and I are making those openings. Onwards!]_

The five affirmed and joined her in a straight charge. The Makuhita remained steadfast, blocking their way. _[Circle him!]_ said Joules. Gardna remained face-to-face with the Makuhita, while Joules, Knave, and Crest took different points around him. The Guts Pokemon still held his ground, but was a tad weary from what direction he would be attacked first.

Sherwood stood close to Crest. From where he stood, he released a steady stream of Magical Leaf toward Behemoth. That's when the latter gave an intimidating roar. All the Geodude and Roggenrola on the sidelines shot Stealth Rocks onto the battlefield. Some of these rocks entrenched in front of Behemoth, helping to create a semi-wall against the Magical Leaf. But most planted near the Makuhita.

When Knave dashed at the Makuhita, one of these Stealth Rocks exploded, knocking him back. _[Drat! They're not making it any easier.]_

Sherwood kept up his Magical Leaf attack, even though it was being blocked. _[Gardna, can you get these Stealth Rocks out of the way? With the Torment still up, I can't afford to stop.]_

 _[I'll try,]_ he groaned as he tucked into his shell. The good news: he mustered the strength to use Rapid Spin. The bad news: he was much too slow. With the Graveler and Boldore joining in, Stealth Rocks were tossed in faster that Gardna could remove them.

To compensate the distance, Joules used Air Slash to deal a major blow to the Makuhita. For that, the Guts Pokemon faces her and put up his dukes.

She grimaced, _[He knows I can't use it twice in a row. If these Stealth Rocks weren't in the way…]_

 _[Then we'll make it happen,]_ I said.

 _[Huh!?]_

I smiled, _[Like I said: you have a direction, we make it happen.]_ Then I directed my telepathic message to the four I spoke with earlier. _[Astra, relay time! Sherry, you first with Rapid Spin!]_

Astra put a hand on Sherry and used Teleport. The two appeared close to the Makuhita. _[Okay, Sherry, time for us to take the spotlight!]_ said Astra.

Sherry was not thrilled. _[Oh, this is too much pressure! Too many eyes…and I used Rapid Spin last time! I can't do it…]_

The Makuhita was not thrilled either. He prepared to Arm Thrust the two intruders.

But Astra used Disarming Voice to knock him off-balanced. _[Hey, calm down. I feel you, but it isn't healthy to be like that,]_ she calmly spoke to Sherry. _[Just believe in yourself, and unleash your inner power.]_

She seemed to calm down a bit. _[O-Okay.]_ She tapped Astra. When she did, the spot she touched glowed for a moment. Astra perked up a bit more , just in time for the Makuhita's oncoming Arm Thrust. She dodged the attack, with slightly more speed than I usually saw her.

 _[Thanks for the Acupressure! Lucky me with the speed boost!]_ said Astra.

 _[Yeah, lucky…]_ Weary of the Makuhita, Sherry dashed away. _[I-I'll be getting rid of the Stealth Rock now.]_ And she did, running in a spiral path away from Makuhita. With Gardna and Sherry using Rapid Spin, they made quick work of removing the Stealth Rocks. As soon as the rocks cleared near the Makuhita, Joules rushed him with Aqua Jet. Knave followed up with his own Icy Wind before the Makuhita could respond. That attack finally made the Guts Pokemon faint.

The sideline rock-type Pokemon grew angry and threw more Stealth Rocks.

Irritated, Joules shouted back toward me, _[Bravado, I know you know Torment! Use it now…]_

 _[No,]_ I interjected. _[Not yet. Astra, second relay! Primrose, counter them!]_

 _[What?!]_ Joules stood there with a stunned expression while Astra brought Primrose to the center with Teleport.

 _[Take this!]_ Primrose cried gleefully. She jumped into the air, intercepting the fresh oncoming Stealth Rocks. Then, she used Magic Coat. A force field surrounded her. When the Stealth Rocks hit the force field, they harmlessly bounced off and fell idle around the battlefield. But the opponents kept trying.

Sherry used Rapid Spin to clear the Stealth Rocks that Primrose missed. Meanwhile, Gardna focused his Rapid Spin to clear the Stealth Rocks guarding Behemoth. Sherwood continued the stream of Magical Leaf, now with a clearer shot. Behemoth once again resorted to using Stone Edge as a buffer.

 _[They're still using the same annoying moves,]_ I thought out loud, _[But now it's time to even the playing field. Astra, final relay! Bravado, use Taunt!]_

Astra teleported back to me and brought Bravado to the frontlines. He proceeded to Taunt the opponents on the sidelines. _[You blockheads haven't made a single one of us faint! You rock? More like you…stick! I hope Behemoth "grounds" you all after this!]_

Astra teleported back to me. _[Not sticking next to_ _ **him**_ _when he's like that,]_ she muttered.

Bravado also Taunted Behemoth, wagging his fiery butt. _[Show me your moves, big guy!]_

 _[The idea is to Taunt_ _ **them**_ _, not_ _ **us**_ _,]_ Primrose chided.

But it worked. The sideline opponents stopped using Stealth Rock. They returned peeved looks toward Bravado and I

 _[Now, use Torment,]_ I told Bravado. Then I looked to Joules. _[That be enough, Joules?]_

She seemed half distracted by my directions. _[Hm? Oh, right!]_ She regained her serious composure, but her inner thoughts still leaked to me. _[Wow, Will got the others to not only close off their more annoying status moves…but redirected their Stealth Rock back at them. Now they can't get physically into the fight without getting hurt, like we were. Clever…]_ She ran up to Sherwood, who was still trying to hit his Magical Leaf through Behemoth's Stone Edge. _[How's he taking this?]_

He remained fairly calm despite the hints of exhaustion on his body. I chose to keep my telepathic connection to Sherwood closed, to conserve my stamina. But that meant I couldn't quite tell what he was saying.

*tsk* _[Dammit! That isn't enough time,]_ Joules eventually responded to him. _[His Stone Edge should've reached his limit.]_

 _[Is Sherwood's Magical Leaf running low on power soon?]_ I queried.

 _[Yeah. In like a few seconds.]_

I looked up into the sky. Nightraider was circling high above Behemoth. _[He can't seem to break through either, with the rocks Behemoth smashes up around him. And Gardna's too slow, and busy with ridding the Stealth Rocks near Behemoth. If we could bait Behemoth into a different move…]_

 _[Done!]_ Having listened to my open thoughts, Bravado ran up to Behemoth. _[Hey, big man! You gonna stop being a one-trick-Ponyta or not?]_

 _[Torment, that should do it for sure, but…]_

 _[Geez, warm us first!]_ Joules grumbled in her own thoughts.

But it worked. Behemoth stopped using Sone Edge. As a result, Sherwood's Magical Leaf finally broke through for a direct hit…for about two seconds. A stutter later, Sherwood ceased his attack.

 _[Fine, I think I've seen enough, anyway…]_ I was caught off guard when Behemoth opened his thoughts to me after this long. He roared, then barreled forward. His horn bore low to the ground in his charge. Gardna was the closest to him, just finished clearing his Stealth Rocks. The Tiny Turtle Pokemon shrieked and tucked his head and appendages into his shell to Withdraw.

It happened so fast. Joules was briefly checking on Sherwood, who's Magical Leaf had run out. Nightraider dove down to scoop Bravado out of Behemoth's line of charge, presumably on Joules' instruction.. Knave and Crest each held a sideline back, as Graveler and Boldore attempted to trigger the brunt of the reflected Stealth Rocks. Primrose joined Sherry,Astra,and Wooper by my side. At worst, we expected Gardna to be hit far across the battlefield.

Before striking him, Behemoth's horn spun like a power drill. His attack connected dead center of Gardna's shell top. The whirring sound met a crackling snap, like a tree branch violently snapped. We watched Gardna's limp body fly several meters before he laid out cold on the edge of the battlefield.

"What!?" I immediately responded out loud. As did some of my other Pokemon allies similarly.

Knave immediately charged at Behemoth, claws bared. _[How dare you!]_

 _[Dare? Dare?!]_ Behemoth roared. He unleashed another Stone Edge attack. Knave dodged some of the rocks, just trying to rush in close. But one of these rocks nearly hit him, had Joules not intervened and sliced it up with Razor Shell.

Then she shoved Knave back from Behemoth's lunge. _[Focus! You want to end up like Gardna so fast?]_ she yelled at Knave.

 _[I am focused!]_ he barked back. _[He's got a one-hit KO move. So we need to take him down now!]_

 _[A one-hit KO move?]_ I thought, trying to wrap my mind around the changing developments.

 _[There are a few moves known by a few Pokemon that can defeat others in one shot,]_ Primrose answered. She leaned against my left leg, feeling slightly uneasy. _[The moves are hard to execute. But if they hit…]_ she shivered, _[…results can be deadly! Good thing Gardna was in his shell when it hit…]_

 _[…go back to the sidelines!]_ I heard Joules still bickered with Knave. But Knave still refused, using Icy Wind against Behemoth's Stone Edge while dodging. She growled, but turned to Sherwood. _[You take point then. Nightraider, help keep the Rhydon distracted!]_

Nightraider affirmed and flew over Behemoth. Bravado stayed near me, giving uneasy glances all around. Knave switched to Agility, increasing his speed to dodge Behemoth's attacks more easily. He also continued his comments with Joules.

 _[I gotta admit, Knave's dedicated to a team,]_ she thought to herself. _[But he's placing too much concern for his allies. I should know…]_ She used Air Slash to knock away a stone. Behemoth tried to use Horn Drill on Knave, but he missed and took a Metal Claw. Joules shook her head. _[Right. The time to take down Behemoth is now! Will! It's time for a Z-move.]_

 _[Oh?]_ I was slightly surprised by how direct she was speaking to me telepathically. _[You think Behemoth's weak enough?]_

 _[…_ _ **I**_ _will make it so. On my cue, execute the Z-move with Nightraider.]_

 _[Wait. Why him? Why not..]_

 _[Gardna is down, Crest is occupied, Knave is weak, and Sherwood is low on power.]_

 _[But what about you?]_

 _[I can keep Behemoth occupied on me at close range. You and Nightraider can pull off a long-ranged Z-move and blast him from a safe distance.]_

I had a gut feeling. Like something wasn't so convincing with that statement. Very unlike her. I glanced at her necklace of the chipped scalchop, still hung on her neck. _[I think…_ _ **your**_ _strength would be best suited for the Z-move…]_

 _[Dammit, Will!]_ she growled. _[Don't you trust me?]_

I paused. _[…yeah. I do.]_

 _[Then just get ready!]_ She readied her own scalchop blade. Held upright between her eyes, she took a deep breath. _[My strength…]_ Then she charged at Behemoth and yelled, _[_ _ **My**_ _strength!]_

Behemoth knocked Knave away with a stronger, focused Stone Edge. At this moment of distraction, Joules got close enough to him to slash him with Razor Shell. He winced a bit, but stood upright to face her like he wasn't fazed. _[That tickles,]_ he remarked indifferently. _[You plan on tickling those flying Pokemon to submission? Here; let me show you…]_ He lunged at her with both arms.

But she leaped out of the way. _[Knave, run interference. I got him!]_

 _[What about me?]_ said Nightraider, still flying above.

 _[Apparently, you're with me now,]_ I replied. _[Joules wants_ _ **you**_ _to do the Z-move when the opening comes.]_

 _[But, isn't she much stronger than me?]_

" _Yeah, she is. If it were up to me, I'd have her do a Z-move. But, she's in charge of the front line. She must see something I don't…"_

Knave used Icy Wind on Behemoth from behind. In response, he slashed his tail across the ground, ripping a cloud of gravel to cover him. Joules used Aqua Jet as a frontal assault. Behemoth squatted and tried to pierce her with Horn Drill. _[I would have expected your human to call for a full-on charge. Maybe try to overwhelm me with numbers and attacks while my allies are blocked off. But_ _ **you**_ _want it one-on-one? What are you trying to prove?]_

Joules spun to the side and smacked her attack along Behemoth's right side. _[Prove? You seem to think us to be weak?]_ Knocking off Behemoth, she pushed herself up into the air. _[True, you are powerful. But you are slow and large.]_ Her Aqua Jet dissipated at the peak of her jump. She was positioned to fall directly on Behemoth. _[What we offer is speed…]_ Her eyes flashed. _[…and the element of surprise!]_ A small, glowing digit grew on her forehead. _[And now you will fall by_ _ **my**_ _power!]_ Her glowing horn turned into Horn Drill as she fell upon Behemoth.

 _[Yes! She got him!]_ We all thought.

 _[_ Your _power?]_ Behemoth scoffed. _[Please…]_ He leapt from his crouched position. With his tail timed to slam the ground, he gave extra speed and height to his jump. Enough to dodge Joules' attack. She would have face-planted into the gravel, had she not used Aqua Jet to twist her trajectory. _[You seem to mistaken my lack of speed for lack of maneuverability,]_ he continued as Joules roughly skid to a stop.

 _[Joules?]_ I telepathically called out. _[You okay?]_

 _[I…I don't need_ _ **your**_ _help…]_ she snapped as she stood back up. _[I can do…with my own power…]_

 _[What are you trying to prove?]_ Behemoth charged at her, looking to grab her again. Joules darted out of the way, but her opponent chose this moment to use Stone Edge. She was able to slash the rocks out of the way, but her reaction was more manic than focused. Nightraider and Knave also had to dodge the Stone Edge. Behemoth continued, keeping me telepathically in the loop. _[You guys have guts, I'll give you that. But I've been watching you since the beginning of this S.O.S. Battle. And based on the tactics I've seen the flying Pokemon use, you guys_ _ **won't**_ _stand a chance!]_

 _[What?!]_ Joules and I exclaimed as the former dodged another lunging maneuver by Behemoth. _[I can't tell what that move is he's trying to do,]_ I openly thought.

Behemoth sprayed Stone Edge around himself again. _[For one, neither of you are focused…]_

 _[Ack!]_ I heard Bravado grunt in pain. I was so engrossed in the battle between Joules and Behemoth, I failed to notice the Drilbur returned. He dug beneath Bravado and struck him out of the way. His Dig allowed him to avoid the Stealth Rocks, while also bringing a Sandile, a Roggenrola, and an Alolan Geodude along with him.

 _[Will!]_ Primrose immediately jumped between me and the Alolan Geodude. Her Fire Spin collided with the Alolan Geodude's Thundershock. Meanwhile, the Sandile engaged with Astra, and the Roggenrola went after a surprised Sherry. That left the Drilbur…to be after me.

 _[Shoot!]_ I stumbled back in such a hurry that I forgot Wooper was still on my shoulder. I caught her in my hand as she slid off. Drilbur was still leaping at me with a Metal Claw attack. Grumpily, Wooper squirted Mud Shot from her mouth. For purely defensive reasons, I gripped Wooper and corrected her aim so that she hit the oncoming Drilbur. This stopped him in his tracks, and he gave me a surprised expression as he tried to shake off the mud covering him.

 _[Geez, you guys done yet?]_ I suddenly heard Wooper's thoughts in my mind. _[I wanna sleeeeep!]_

 _[Hey, glad to hear your voice at last and all…]_ I eyed Drilbur making another attempt attack at me. _[…but you mind taking care of this Drilbur first?]_ I let go of Wooper, expecting her to land on her feet and ready to finally battle in this dire situation.

Instead, her tail wrapped around her wrist, firmly hanging upside down like a limp pendulum. _[I'm tiiiired. How about you just give me a little squeeze when you want something, k?]_

I groaned, _[Fine!]_ Re-gripping her, I pointed her at Drilbur like a shooter. _[Use Water Gun!]_ I said as I gave her tummy a light squeeze.

She apathetically opened her mouth and sprayed. Drilbur partly took the hit while dodging. For the next few seconds the two of us darted in circles, trying to hit and dodge. I felt bad that I couldn't do much to help Primrose, Astra, or Sherry, but I had to trust that they could handle themselves. We had honed our agility for weeks, so we'd be able to outrun our opponents. But I still had low running stamina. Very soon, Drilbur's attacks would make more consecutive hits.

 _[Okay, Wooper, switch to Mud Shot, then back to Water Gun,]_ I said. After ducking a lobbed Mud Shot, I gave Wooper a squeeze to signal her. She complied, but the Water came out more muddy, and at a very wide spray. Drilbur was completely shocked, taking the brunt of the attack.

 _[Woah, that was…Muddy Water?]_ I just stood there, facing a weakened Drilbur. He gave me an impressed look. Then, he turned to the comrades he brought. The Alolan Geodude, Sandile, and Roggenrola lay fainted, while Primrose, Astra, Sherry, and Bravado remained standing…albeit with some visible damage. Drilbur gave me one last pleased look, then dug his way out.

 _[So…now what?]_ asked Primrose. The four were looking up to me, determined.

I nodded. _[You guys…you really are impressive…]_

My thoughts were cut off when I heard Knave give a painful scream. I turned and saw Knave go flying from a Stone Edge Attack, seemingly taking the hit for Joules.

 _[You…you idiot! Why?!]_ she screamed, as Knave, also, lay fainted. She bellowed as she used Copycat to throw Stone Edge back at Behemoth.

But he merely shattered them with his Horn Drill. _[Your moves. You are merely a child_ _ **copying**_ _what you see. A mere imitation.]_ Joules appeared stunned by that comment, and that distraction allowed Behemoth to thrash her away with his tail. _[Your fighting style. It isn't really your own either…is it?]_ He then charged at her, bearing his horn.

"Joules?" I called out, both telepathically and verbally.

But she didn't seem to hear me. With fury in her eyes, she charged head on in kind. _[You…you know_ _ **nothing**_ _about what I been through!]_ Coming close, she jumped to reach Behemoth's head, intending to strike with her scalchop blade. In response, Behemoth jerked his head to the left, hard enough to knock the blade right out of her hand. Despite that, she thought, _[Now your right flank is exposed for me to…!]_ She was reaching for the chipped spare scalchop handing on her chest, when she paused the moment she touched it. _[…but…]_

In her moment of hesitation, Behemoth whacked her away with his right arm. _[A fool-hardy attempt! Even with an opportunity, you are too caught up with your own limitations! Too weak in body_ and _in spirit.]_

Joules has her face buried in the gravel. I couldn't tell by looking at her, but in her mind, her thoughts were a storm of broken sentences. She was losing her composure.

Still above and hesitant, Nightraider was trying to analyze the situation as much as me. _[Shoot! I should've struck him like when Joules was going to.]_

 _[Strike him…]_ My strategy was stalling, literally and figuratively. Behemoth was still standing strong, beating down Joules casually. I still had a Z-Move saved to finish him off, and he had taken some hits. But, was it enough? With most of my teammates either battered or busy with Behemoth's allies, only Joules and Nightraider seemed capable enough to pull such a major blow off. _[Who to strike him…?]_

With each stomp, Behemoth got closer and closer to Joules, like he was casually threatening to outright step all his weight on her. _[I offered you guys the chance to convince me of what you got. I am not impressed.]_

 _[Will?]_ murmured Nightraider. _[We got to do something…]_

I thought back to more of Sensei's advice. _[Skills and experience are incredibly important, more so than type advantage. But to forget type advantage in the first place will become your greatest weakness.]_ I looked at Behemoth, keeping my thoughts momentarily to myself. _"Behemoth is a Ground and Rock dual type. So his greatest weaknesses are Grass and Water."_ I looked above to Nightraider, who looked almost ready to dive. _"He has Grass type moves, and is definitely open to make a huge blow to Behemoth right now…"_ I looked back down to Joules. _"…especially since she has Behemoth's attention. But…"_ My mind raced. _"Nightraider is a Flying Pokémon, so he'd be very weak to a single Stone Edge. And he has less experience and strength than Joules. It's…it's got to be her…"_ I opened my mind again to Nightraider first. _[Nightraider, strike down on Behemoth as swiftly as you can, on my signal! It's going to be risky, but I think it's our best shot…]_

 _[I trust you, Will! You can count on me!]_ He sounded slightly relieved he could be participating again.

Now it was Joules' turn. _[Joukes!_ _ **You**_ _are going to make the finishing blow! Just…]_

 _[N-No!]_ Her inner voice was still scattered, biting back at us. _[Let Nightraider do it!]_ She remained looking toward the ground, even with Behemoth now standing over her. _[I…I got his attention…just…]_

"No." Just one word. It came out both in my thoughts and through my own voice. I couldn't stand laying back. I couldn't stand to let Joules beat herself up now. I couldn't stand to let this battle drag on any longer. _[Now, Nightraider! Use Razor Leaf as close as you can!]_

 _[Will do!]_ His sharp descent was more silent than I expected. Like cutting through butter, he dove through the air, ending up right behind Behemoth. The Totem Rhydon was about to smash down with his fists on Joules, but was caught in Nightraider's spray of Razor Leaves upon his back.

He growled in pain. _[A sneak attack, huh?! Good…]_ He swiped his tail to wave back Nightraider, before turning to face him instead.

Joules looked up, utter shock on her telepathically shouted at me, _[Wait, no! No! H-He's supposed to do the Z-Move!]_

I shook my head. _[No, he's the distraction…]_

Behemoth tried to grab Nightraider for a Submission attack, tanking through the Razor Leaf. _[Despite hitting me with a super-effective move, you are surprisingly weak…]_

 _[Every hit counts. I'm just part of a larger team.]_ Nightraider dodged and flew back, giving himself some more distance.

I continued talking to Joules. _[You are stronger than the rest of us here, Joules. I know it, and you know it too. I don't quite know what you're thinking…but Nightraider and I have made our choice. We are sure this is our best shot at victory. So, can you do it?]_

She now turned her head to me. Despite expecting it, it still seemed unusual for her to look the complete opposite of her tougher and confident demeanor. _[…I…but…]_

 _[Joules…I trust you. Do you trust_ _ **me**_ _…?]_

A brief moment of silence between us. She clutches her broken scalchop. Then…her confident smile returned! _[Heh…okay, Will…today…I'll trust you!]_

Behemoth and Nightraider traded Stone Edge and Razor Leaf, with the latter twisting his body to try to fly closer again. _[I think your valiance has reached its end,]_ the former roared as he looked to wind back a punch.

 _[This is it. Our last chance to strike!]_ I stand my ground, my feet a little apart.

Joules gets her whole scalchop in hand. _[Ready!]_

We never practiced yet before, but based on some experience with Gardna, I knew what I had to do. I crossed my arms first, concentrating on Joules and how I could make her stronger. The Proteanium-Z in my pocket glows a darkish-blue light. Joules got a running start. I stuck my hands out in front of me. The blue aura spread over my body. Joules brandished her water sword from her scalchop. I waved my arms to my left, then to my right. And I shouted, " **Hydro Vortex**!" The blue aura transferred to Joules, who shouted the same thing. A mass of water began to form around her, almost smothering our end of the battlefield.

Nightraider got in close to his opponent, about to unleash another close-ranged Razor Leaf. But Behemoth embedded his right arm with rocks he would have thrown for his usual Stone Edge attack. Then, in one huge swing, he directly decked the Grass Quill Pokémon.

 _[Aaaaargh!]_ He screeched. I instantly knew this wasn't a hit he was coming back from. Our last distraction was down. This was our last shot.

Joules jumped high into the air, pushing off the mass of water that followed her. _[Face me!] She shouted._

Behemoth turned around, just as the same mass of water smashed and pinned him. For the first time in our long fight, he was visibly racked with pain. _[Over…whelming…!]_

The two were now in a column of water together, with Joules high above him from her jump. _[Now you'll feel my power!]_ Both Joules and I thought of that. She pointed her scalchop sword downward upon her descent. A whirlpool enveloped her, allowing her to fall faster. Though, it also caused her to spin. Likely from lack of practice, this slightly through her off, just a second long enough for the broken scalchop she wore as a necklace to snap off her neck!

The Drill Pokemon took note of her brief faltering. _[Come on! Hit me with your borrowed power, if you dare!]_ He groaned against the water pressure. _[I've surfed before; a little water is nothing to me!]_

 _I could sense a brief pang of panic as she detected the broken scalchop about to slip away from her. [Grab it! Keep going!]_ My thoughts reached her own..and she reached out with her free hand. _[Borrowed power…? No…]_ Suddenly, she unsheathed the chipped scalchop's water blade! Due to its broken shape, it came out more like a two-pronged fork than a single point. _[It's_ _ **my**_ _power…with a twist!]_ With both her Razor Shell blades in front of her, she spun in a more controlled manner with the whirlpool. Behemoth's eyes widened, laying bare his helplessness to the oncoming attack.

An explosion of water occurred on impact. Joules let out a victorious roar as she struck him at a diagonal angle. As a result, he went flying, far back, all the way to the side of the hill. I was stunned at how his body bashed a crater on the side, just before a plume of dirt shrouded him from view. It was hard not to look his way, such a hit he took. Everyone from both sides effectively stopped their battle and looked at the gravel cloud where Behemoth fell.

I couldn't help but sneak a smile. "Did…did we win…?"

* * *

{Present day}

I walked across the rocky terrain of our island to the hill. Joules, Nightraider, Zemblance, and Knave flanked my sides. Behemoth already stood at our meeting spot. He was observing the crater on the side of the hill, one we never got around to filling up. Once we stood a few meters apart, the Drill Pokémon turned toward us. For a little while, we just stood there, eye to eye.

Finally, I gave a determined nod. "Rematch?"

He nodded back. _[Rematch.]_


End file.
